Cardcaptors Sakura Naruto
by gogeta408
Summary: With the opening of the book of clow, cardcaptor Sakura Kinomoto and her partner Naruto Uzumaki seek the clow cards. And find out there is something they never knew about their past. Magic using Naruto with a stronger Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Due to my workers getting bored... Some have requested to do something to see if they can get back into the spirit of path to a warrior. So we'll be taking a break for a week or so... To come up with some new ideas while we do new fanfiction. So I thought I would do some one chapter set ups for my future fics. This one is of course Naruto crossed with Cardcaptors Sakura. This fic was here before path to a warrior. But it jumped ship to get into the action. So here is my retake of what I originally planned. Oh... Intro!!! Yosh!

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,  
Sword, thunder, power, sleep  
Cardcaptors of the clow,  
Expect the unexpected now  
The secrets of the clow  
Were all a mystery  
But when this mighty book was opened  
The powers were set free

Cardcaptors  
A mystic adventure  
Cardcaptors  
A quest for all time  
Each card possesses a power all its own  
We've got to find them to bring the power home

Wind, rain, shadow, wood,  
Sword, thunder, power, sleep  
Cardcaptors of the clow,  
Expect the unexpected now

Cardcaptors  
A mystic adventure  
Cardcaptors  
A quest for all time

Cardcaptors

Cardcaptors

Chapter 1

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? Can't be any stranger than mine... But go ahead, what was it about Sakura-chan?"

"Well, there was this strange book, it was red with a lion's head on the front cover. It opened up to the tall tower in Tokyo. It was night time with something falling from the sky there were lots of it. I was standing atop one of the buildings with a staff or something... There was this strange yellow thing floating beside me and I was dressed yellow with a pink cape... I said something while the small thing looked to me."

"Cool, what happened next Sakura-chan?"

"Well... I stepped up to the edge and wing appeared on my feet before I jumped off the building."

"Then?"

"Then I woke up..." Sakura sighed as she sat back in her chair. She was Sakura Kinomoto, your average fourth grader who goes to Tomoeda Elementary. Favourite subjects are P.E and music, and would be best described as cheerful. She had brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore the standard school uniform of dark colour long sleeve jumper and a white skirt, followed by white and red striped neckerchief. She wore white socks with black shoes. And a pair of two red bead hair bands on her head, making two small pony tails.

"Well... Mine was strange as well..." Sakura glanced to over to her right.

"Really? What Naruto-kun?" Naruto tapped his chin. This was Naruto Uzumaki and one of Sakura's closest friends. He had sun blond hair with cobalt blue eyes. He wore similar clothing to Sakura but wore black knee length shorts. Both had white caps with short black ribbons on the back which rested on their chairs. The most noticeable thing about Naruto was the whisker marks on his cheeks. His favourite subject being P.E alone. He sat to Sakura's right and a row back.

"Well... You know how all my dreams are me eating ramen?" Naruto asked looking over. Sakura nods. "Well this time... The ramen was eating me..." Sakura gave Naruto a blank look. "What? You can't tell me that's not weird..." Naruto sighed before looking out the window. He looked back to Sakura. "I'm still coming over right? Or have things changed." Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, everything's okay." Naruto grinned.

Sakura's family consisted of an older brother and father. Her mother died when she was young. Her father, Fujitaka was friend with Naruto's guardian, Ray Namimaki. Naruto's father and mother died when he was a baby in an accident in his home town. His older brother, Genpaku Uzumaki and step sister Sakura Haruno, whose parents died at the time and was taken into care with Genpaku by Ray. Ray and Fujitaka have travelled with each other since Sakura Kinomoto and Naruto were born. Where ever Fujitaka went, Ray was normally assigned with him. Both being archaeologists but in different areas. They normally worked together so they travelled together. This is how Naruto and Sakura have remained friends.

"What about you Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto said looking forward to the black haired girl in front. "Do you think my dreams weird?" The girl glanced back.

"I think it's more a sign that you should cut back..." Naruto blinked. He sat back with a huff.

"I won't cut back, ramens to good to give up." Sakura sighed with a smile at the blond antics before looking at Tomoyo.

The girl had incredibly long hair with similar dark eyes and a pale skin colour unlike Naruto or Sakura. Her names Tomoyo Daidoji, Sakura's best friend and Naruto friend. She's a smart and pretty girl and is also the daughter to the president of a big company. Though Naruto did not hear that bit at the end first time round and totally got the wrong idea. Her hobbies were normally taking photos and recording videos... Though Naruto found it odd that it was normally focused at Sakura but he just did what his brother told him and left as something about girls he wouldn't understand.

Slowly lessons began and Sakura was busy thinking over her dream, doodling in the small creature from her dream, before having to read. Naruto was busy holding the book up straight on the table and messing with something behind it. 'Let's see... He got me with that set, so I need something to get onii-san back...' Naruto mused as he wrote on the paper tucked between the book and him. He was so into his problem he didn't notice the teacher standing right beside him.

XX

The lessons moved by onto P.E with Sakura displaying her skills at gymnastics. This Sakura picked up from Naruto's step sister who Sakura looked up to. Not only was Sakura Haruno good at that area of P.E.

But she was the only person to scare Kinomoto's brother and Naruto's brother when the pair teased them.

From there the girls moved onto tossing the baton and Sakura glanced over to the football pitch where Naruto cleared the field of any competition.

Naruto was extremely energetic with lots of stamina to out run anyone on the pitch. He normally joined his brother after school at the high school for martial arts lessons. So Naruto was no stranger to showing off his moves when he could. Which he displayed clearly as he flicked the ball over his head, then kicked into the goal. Though because of Naruto's showing off... It normally didn't help him with making friends.

Sakura looked back to her baton and blinked as it turned into the staff from her dream. This made her mind go blank and the baton bounced off her head. Naruto just blinked from where he'd been watching, sometimes Sakura was a bit spacey. He turned back to the game while Sakura nursed the bump on her head.

XX

"Geez... You really are not with it today Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he skateboarded beside Sakura who was on rollerblades. Sakura glanced over before looking on.

"Sorry... Just the dream's been in my head all day..." She glanced over to Naruto. "What we doing tonight then?" Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out a metal tin. "Oh no..." Sakura said dejected. "Again..?" Naruto gave a deadpanned look.

"What do you mean again? Come on! Yu-gi-oh's awesome!" Naruto said as he pulled out a card. "Onii-san got some new ones in and I need to think of a new set up. You've got to help me Sakura-chan..." Sakura sighed with a small smile. Naruto and his brother were anime obsessed. Yu-gi-oh being the most common game they played... Even though Genpaku's, Sakura's own brothers age... He acted the same age as Naruto when it came to this game. "Anyway, I brought a game to play tonight. So we won't be too bored if you lose too much." Sakura gave an annoyed look at the blond. She didn't like losing to him when they played. Naruto looked forward and pushed off ahead. "Race you home!" Sakura blinked

"Oi! That's cheating you got a head start!" Sakura yelled as Naruto grinned and rushed off ahead.

The pair got home exhausted. "I... Hate that... hill..." Naruto stated as he collapsed on the floor. Sakura glanced back with a chuckle, the down side to a skateboard, even if she was a bit winded as well. "I can't wait to get that bike for my birthday..." Naruto muttered as Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called out. "Tou-san won't be back till 9." Naruto jumped up and put his stuff down before walking over to the kitchen.

"So what's for dinner then...?" Sakura gave Naruto a defeated look. That guys stomach... Sakura blinked as she heard a noise and glanced to the basement door. "Something up?" Naruto asked. Sakura glanced over. Didn't he hear that?

"Nothing... Come on..." Sakura called walking to the fridge. She opened it to a few small deserts.

"Yatta!" Naruto chirp. Sakura reached forward and blinked and the noise before glancing back. "Sakura?" Sakura glanced to Naruto.

"Don't you hear that?" Naruto blinked and glanced about.

"What?" Sakura slowly walked to the hall and looked to the basement door.

"It sounded like someone's here..." Naruto glanced down and picked up Sakura's baton.

"Let's go look then... I'll teach whatever's down there, a lesson." Naruto stated walking up.

"M-matte!" Sakura called. "It could be dangerous..." Naruto smirked.

"What do you think all my time fight onii-san was for? I'll show what's down there, a lesson. So stay here Sakura-chan..." Naruto said opening the door. Sakura quickly ran up. She wasn't about to let him get hurt if someone was down there. "Still can't hear anything..." Sakura glanced to Naruto, and Naruto glanced to her. "You can?" Sakura nods. Naruto took a breath. "Okay then... I'll lead the way..." Naruto said creeping down. Sakura followed along nervously. Both stood on the bottom step of Fujitaka's study. Naruto walked forward as Sakura turned the lights on and walked along every row. His eyes glancing left and right as he moved, looking for movement. Sakura followed closely.

"It's coming from round there..." Naruto tensed and jumped out.

"Ha!" Naruto stated, but nothing was there. "Nothings..." Naruto said looking round. Sakura slowly glanced down as Naruto scratched his head. "Must have been a mouse..." Naruto said as Sakura walked down. Naruto glanced to Sakura. "Found the noise?" Naruto asked as Sakura pulled out something that was just glowing in the bookshelf. It was a large red book. Sakura gasped lightly as Naruto walked up. He looked at the words on the side. "The clow..." On the front was a tigers head with wings round the side. "Well... It's no lion..." Naruto stated as Sakura glanced to Naruto. "Okay sorry..." Naruto stated as he held up has hands.

"It's the book Naruto-kun..." Sakura stated as she looked back. The clip on the side unlocked and Sakura jumped while Naruto stepped back. Something weird was going to happen he could sense it. When the book did nothing Sakura slowly opened it and found a book filled with cards. As Sakura pulled one out Naruto blinked.

"Cards?" Naruto muttered looking at it. "Big ones, what games that from?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned round trying to read the card name. It had the picture of a woman with wings tucked round her form.

"Win... lesse..." Sakura shook her head her English wasn't that good yet. "Win..." Naruto blinked as he looked down to the area round Sakura's feet.

"Ugh... Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

"Windy..." The card glowed. Naruto jumped back and prepared himself as wind shot to life round Sakura. Naruto protected himself as he watched the cards fly from the book and off to god knows where.

As the wind died down Naruto sighed with relief as Sakura sat down as she tried to understand what just happened. "So... They're all gone?" Naruto asked walking up. Sakura looked up to the blond, before looking down to the card.

"What just..." The book glowed and Sakura jumped, hiding behind Naruto. The pair watched as yellow creature with white wings and a long tail hovered out and just above the pair. It opened its eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa!" The pair blinked as they glanced to each other and looked back slightly stunned by the greeting. "Well, I'm surprised that you were able to wake me up!" The creature greeted. Sakura stepped out from behind the blond.

"An Osaka accent...?" Sakura muttered as she looked at the creature. The creature crossed its arms as it leaned back.

"Well, this book was in Osaka for so long. I've caught the accent..." The small creature gasped as Naruto got hold of it.

"Hm..." Naruto mused as he looked round it. "No batteries... No switch... Thing is clearly real." Naruto said letting go.

"Hoe!" Sakura gasped in surprise.

"I'm no toy!" The small creature yelled at Naruto. "I'm Keruberosu, the beast of the seal who guards this book!"

"Seal...? Keruberosu?" Sakura asked.

"Hai!" Keruberosu nods as the book floated behind the small creature. "Looking out for the cards in this book so they don't do anything bad is my..." In this small moment as Kero looked at the empty hole and back and Sakura scooted behind the blond while said blond hey a semi grin. Then Keruberosu yelled in panic and looked into the empty gap. "The cards are gone! Why, why! Where did they go!" Sakura raised the windy up.

"This?" Keruberosu looked over to the card as Sakura held it out.

"This! This! Yeah, this!" Keruberosu chirped in relief taking the card. "And, the other cards?" It asked.

"I read, Windy..." Sakura started.

"Yeah?" Keruberosu nods.

"And there was a sudden gust of wind..." Kero nods. "... And they all flew away." Sakura stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I see..." Both chuckled nervously as Naruto counted back with his fingers. Then it hit Keruberosu at what she said. "Nani!?"

XX

During dinner Sakura was finishing her dinner in record time. Though Naruto, was long gone up stairs. Her brother, Toya, who had brown hair and brown eyes just watched stunned at the fact she had eaten so fast. "Arigatou, that was good." Sakura called putting her dish in the sink and grabbing desert. Toya glanced over.

"Where are you taking that?" Sakura glanced back.

"I'm gonna eat it in my room as we study!" Sakura replied. Toya blinked, what about the blonds?

Meanwhile Keruberosu was busy glowing above the clow book; Naruto was busy messing with his cards on the table. That's how Sakura found them. "Any luck?" Sakura asked as she walked over. The small guardian sighed as it sat down.

"I can't tell where the cards are at all..." It said in defeat as a desert was put down.

"Sweet!" Naruto called.

"It's not for you..." Sakura stated to the blond. "It's for Kero-chan." Naruto sniggered as Kero just got an annoyed look. But no matter, it looked to the sweet treat.

"This looks delicious!" Kero said with a grin. Before sighing. "There were Clow cards in this book.

"Clow cards?" Sakura asked as Naruto went back to his cards.

"Clow cards..." Kero started. "When the seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will befall this world..." Naruto glanced to Kero. Sounded very similar to something... "Those cards were specially made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each card is alive, and possesses incredible powers... But they all like acting on their own, and normally forces are no match for them. So Clow himself created this book, and placed me, the beast of the seal, on the book's front cover." Sakura mused lightly as she took that all in and Naruto merely messed with his cards.

"In any case, we have to get the cards back..." Kero stated before pointing the spoon at Sakura. "So you're coming with me." Sakura blinked.

"Why me?"

"You're the one that scattered the cards with the windy spell." Sakura slumped forward.

"B-but wasn't it your job to keep those cards properly sealed away?" Kero scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I accidentally fell asleep..." Kero said embarrassed.

"For how long?" Sakura asked curiously.

"About... 30 years." Naruto snorted a snigger as Sakura sweat dropped at the guardian.

"And you call yourself the beast of the seal?" Kero sweated a bit as he found his great title dying.

"Stuff happens! All right!"

"So those noises were just snores...?" Kero jumped up on the book and pointed to Sakura.

"In any case, the fact that you could open this book means that you at least have some magical powers. What's your name?" Kero asked.

"Sakura." Sakura replied simply. Unaware of what was about to happen.

"All right, Sakura. Stand right over there." Kero said pointing to the floor a ways back. Naruto sat back as Kero glowed. The floor round Sakura glowed. "Key of the seal." A small ball of light came from the lock of the book. It flew up to Sakura while Naruto watched in awe. "This is someone wishing for a contract with you, a girl. Her name is Sakura. On key, grant her the power, release!" Kero yelled and the orb exploded, both Naruto and Sakura covered the eyes. In the bright light the small key turned into a staff. "Sakura, grab the staff!" Sakura stepped forward and grabbed the staff and it stretched out.. "All right! It's the birth of a cardcaptor!" As the light died Sakura stared up as she took that in.

"Hoe!?" Sakura yelled as she looked to Kero. Said guardian was eating his desert. Naruto merely went back to his cards.

XX

"I'm absolutely positively sure that I can't do it!" Sakura stated as she dried her hair. Naruto was busy shuffling his cards as he sat on his futon. His eyes bored as he merely shuffled the cards. Sakura looked to Kero who was bouncing on the bed and complimenting its fluffiness. Sakura snatched the small beast out the air. "I know I can't become a cardcaptor!"

"Cardcaptor. The one who captures clow cards…" Kero stated from his position. "Doesn't that sound cool?"

"I'm just a normal grate-school girl!" Sakura stated. "Even though you said something about a catastrophe on this world…" Kero held out the windy card.

"Who scattered the cards using this?" Sakura grumbled as she took windy from Kero.

"And who was it that was sleeping instead of guarding the cards?" Both glared at each other before a heavy wind broke through the tense air. Naruto stood and looked out the window.

"What's with the strong wind?" Naruto asked looking about. Sakura moved over as Kero landed on the window and pointed up.

"Sakura!!" Kero yelled as the pair looked up. Both watched as a large bird flew over head.

"Holy… What egg that come from?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Sakura asked Kero.

"Clow card…" Sakura glanced to Kero. "It's got to be the Fly card." Both looked on in awe. "This is no time to be impressed! Hurry up!"

"For what?" Sakura asked as Naruto zipped back inside.

"The first job for Cardcaptor Sakura!"

"Hoe!" The door shut and Sakura blinked. "Naruto-kun?"

XX

"Yahoo!!" Naruto roared as he shot down the hill on his skateboard.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled rushing beside him. "What you doing?" She asked. Naruto glanced over.

"This is the best thing to happen since the creation of ramen! We're getting that Fly card, together!" Naruto stated.

"Hoe! B-but Naruto-kun… You could get hurt?!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed a light pole and swung round.

"Well it's not like I've not been hurt before. Come on!" Naruto yelled as he pushed on. Sakura blinked before getting serious and keeping up with Naruto.

"I still can't believe you rushed out here in your pajamas?!" Sakura's called as she stood behind the blue clad blond in her pink pj's. Both looked at the large bird.

"Woah! That's huge! I'd love to eat the egg that came out of that thing…" Sakura sweat dropped at the blond. His stomach… The bird let out a noise and it spread its wings. Naruto blinked and was knocked off his board by the wind.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled before she was sent flying. Kero caught Sakura in the air and the girl tried to gather her senses to which way was up.

"Sakura!" Kero called as they touched down. "Your magic!" Kero yelled. Sakura looked to Kero. "The key! Do just as I told you earlier!" Sakura nods and pulls out her key.

"The key which hides powers of the dark." The key glowed off Sakura's palm. "Show your true powers before me." Naruto watched as the seal below Sakura appeared. "I, Sakura, command you uder our contract, release!" The key whipped round in Sakura's palm before it turned into her staff. She grasped tight as Naruto stood.

"Okay Sakura…n" Kero started. "The fly card is attributed to wind. You should be able to capture it with the windy card you have now."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked unsure of Kero's knowledge. Kero glanced over.

"In any case, we have to get closer." Both glanced forward as fly took to the air. Naruto picked up his board and took off somewhere.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called looking to where the blond was. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked round. She looked forward and ducked as it flew over head. "What should I do? It's flying straight at me!" Sakura called to Kero.

"Sakura, the windy card!" Sakura nods as she reached for the card. "No… It's coming again!" Kero yelled as both took off in a run. Both ducked down as the bird screeched over head. "Use the windy card! Hurry!" Kero yelled. Both turned and ran as the bird came back their way.

"But how I am now…" Sakura yelled as they ran. "I can't!" Sakura glanced about. "And where's Naruto-kun!" Sakura called.

"Yatta!" Sakura looked to her right as Naruto skated along the slope wall.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called with relief. Naruto glanced over and tucked in and skated up the wall. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto crouched and jumped onto the bird. "Naruto!"

"Sakura! Figure this out now! That's the point of being the cardcaptor!" Kero called.

"But…" Sakura glanced back as Naruto's board hit the floor.

"Hey! This is fun!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glanced up as Naruto held onto the neck. Sakura blinked.

"That's it!" Sakura yelled skating on. Kero blinked before being hit by a gust of wind.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled as he righted himself. Sakura skated up alongside the bird.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as Sakura jumped. Naruto grabbed her by the arm as she landed. "You crazy!"

"Look who's talking!" Sakura stated as the bird took off into the air.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled.

"Come on Sakura! If you've got a plan do it now!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Sakura forward. Sakura held on as Naruto slipped back.

"Naruto-kun!!" Naruto quickly latched on to the feathers, he sighed with relief before they broke off and Naruto flew off the back. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in panic as Naruto flew towards the ground. Sakura calmed herself. "Wind, become a binding chain!" Sakura yelled throwing windy forward. The card flew back as Sakura held her staff up. "Windy!" She yelled summoning the cards power.

"Woah…" Naruto muttered as he watched the white strands wrap round the bird. "Go Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he vanished into the tree's by the road. As the bird crash landed Sakura slid down and turned to face the bird. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura yelled swing her staff down. A hollow card appeared at the staff tip and the bird began to vanish and got pulled into the card. As the card hit the floor Sakura dropped to her knees.

"Nice going Sakura!" Kero called, he watched as Sakura cried.

"I thought I was gonna die!" She yelled before rubbing her eyes. She looked ahead and saw Naruto's skate board. "N-Naruto-kun!!" Sakura yelled in shock. She looked to the tree's along the high bank. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled running up. She knocked off her skates. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ugh…" Naruto grunted as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto grunted as she slowly stood. He blinked and looked at the leaves round him. "I'm alive…?" Naruto muttered as Sakura stumbled through the bushes. She stared at the blond and Naruto stared back. Sakura latched onto the blond.

"I thought you were dead… I'm glad you're all right…" Naruto blinked as Sakura stared at the blond with tear filled eyes. Good thing it was dark or she would have seen the blush on the blonds face.

"Yeah… I'm glad too…" Naruto said as he stood. He grunted as he did, he did feel sore. "I thought that was it… But at least I got to see you in action before I hit the ground. Ouch!" Naruto yelled as Sakura hit his right shoulder.

"You could have died! You think that was worth your life!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry… But I wasn't about to sit back and watch you fight alone… We're friends, and I'll be there to back you up!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed at the blond, even when he came that close, he's still smiling.

"You did great Sakura! You'll do great as a captor." Naruto stated.

"Nothing less than from the one I scouted…" Kero stated as he flew over.

"But I've been saying, I never said I would!" Kero crossed his arms.

"You'll be a better adult if you have all sorts of experiences in your life!" Kero stated before chuckling. Sakura sighed while Naruto glanced down to the card in her hand.

"So you captured this card…" Naruto muttered as he looked at it.

"We did…" Sakura corrected. Kero spoke up.

"Why don't you try it out now?" Sakura blinked.

"What can it do?" Sakura asked as Naruto passed it back over.

"I think I know." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura threw the card forward and brought the staff down.

"Fly!" With that a pair of wings came to life from the staffs head and both took off into the air.

"Sugoi…" Naruto muttered. Sakura looked on in awe.

"What I tell you? Cool right?" Kero called. Sakura nods. "I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Sakura!" Sakura glanced over.

"I've been saying, I didn't say I'll do it!" Naruto laughed at the two before it dawned on him.

"Ugh Sakura… We left out stuff behind." Sakura glanced back and took a second to get what the blond just said.

"Hoe!!"

XXXXXX

There we go. I'll probably do a couple of chapters before getting back to path to a warrior. Hope you've enjoyed this. Now.

Any background will be left unexplained for some time. All you have is this right now. But, if you want to guess feel free. I'll let the people who get it right know on the chapter. Also, if you want to offer some ideas… Though if they correspond against mine… Sorry, unless their better. It's over ruled.

There will be more anime connections. I plan to milk some of this. And it also have a added theme to something in future.

Yes, this is a Naruto U Sakura K fic. It's been so long since I've seen ccs that I really couldn't resist. And also wanted to try since so few have. And I have no idea for other's… I may just see where it lands and go from there… Since I really can't think what to do for them.

I will probably do 3-4 chapters right now then go back to warrior. I just needed to let off some creative steam that was pent up in the room.

Finally.

Naruto (10)

Sakura K (10)

Toya (Since it is unknown… and I really can't be too sure… 15 seems like right… Since some flashback seem to show not a very large age gap. Since he's in high school, I give a decent reason for this.)

Genpaku (15)

Sakura H (15) This is the same Sakura Haruno from Naruto. But with a lot of differences. That's coming up in the next chapter.

Fujitaka (35+) it's a good estimate from what I've seen.

Ray Namimaki (48)

I think that covers all for now… Enjoy! I'm getting right onto chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next up, Kage kado (Cough) Shadow card. Also, if someone can find a jap words for the binding chain incantation. Much appreciated. Time for some fun! Enjoy! Ignore that last comment... This is completely English this time.

Also, 15 minutes and 3 reviews. Also thanks kingdark. Now for those who are not familiar with my work. Please note, I never give everything away. There are levels to my madness when it comes to storytelling. So please... Don't lose faith in this just because of the first chapter. It's like they say. Never judge a book by its cover... Or in this case the first chapter. And also... Come on... You've got to say that Naruto surviving the fall isn't normal people!

Also, please note, that I don't know if I mentioned this but the time line here... Is around about 2007, our timeline. Though I won't focus on anything outside it that isn't important... Only everything that is... Like the manga timeline of bleach for one! Oh, and computer games. XD

Chapter 2

Naruto was the first person up the next morning and crept out the room to let Sakura sleep after the night of adventure they had. He was greeted by Toya, who was sitting in the kitchen. Both looked at each other.

"Himawari..." Toya spoke as Naruto glared and walked off.

"Oroka na jaku..." Naruto muttered sitting down to watch TV. Toya merely shrugged and went back to his tea.

Half hour later Kero awoke and floated by Sakura's bed. "Sakura... Sakura..." Sakura rolled over in her bed.

"I can't eat anymore..." Kero sighed before looking at the clock.

"Who was it that set the alarm at 7? Weren't you going to get up early?" Sakura slowly awoke the Kero's voice but was not very much awake.

'Osaka accent? Nobody in my family has that accent.' Sakura sat up. "Naruto-kun..." She yawned looking at the TV. "It's not on... That means..." She looked up to see Kero grinning, though it looked rather menacing

Naruto blinked as he heard Sakura yell and took off upstairs. Toya glanced over. "What was that?"

"My stomach!" Naruto yelled as he ran up and into Sakura's room. "What was that about?" Naruto said as he looked from Sakura, then to Kero. Sakura calmed down from her scare while Kero relaxed having just had his captor jump out her whits. Sakura blinked.

"A plush toy?" Naruto rubbed the side of his head.

"Do you even remember what happen last night? Or was everything to much for you?" Naruto asked as Sakura blinked at the blond as she tried to remember.

"That's right! The guardian of the clow cards!" Sakura stated as she remembered who was in front of her.

"You're finally awake..." Kero sighed out. "I'm Keroberosu, the beast of the seal." Sakura sat back as she remembered the night events.

'That's right...' She gripped her pillow. "Baka!" Sakura yelled throwing the pillow at the blond. Naruto ducked.

"Hey! I thought I was forgiven?" Naruto said as he throws the pillow back. Sakura wasn't awake enough to dodge and fell backwards on the bed. "I'm going to get ready..." Naruto muttered as he left. Sakura groaned from her position as Kero opened the curtains.

"Well, it's a great morning Cardcaptor Sakura!" Sakura pulled the pillow off her head.

"I've been saying. I just can't be the cardcaptor." Kero chuckled as the book floated into the air.

"Humble, so humble..." Kero opened the book up. "See?" He asked. "You got the fly card back, too!" Kero took the card over to Sakura. "See? See?" Sakura looked away.

"Although me and Naruto-kun got in a mess to get it back!" The talk was broken by the call for breakfast. Sakura passed Naruto who left the bathroom and got dressed; she was greeted with the site of Naruto and Toya in the kitchen when she came down.

"Morning Ani-chan." Toya blinked as he looked to Sakura.

"You came down after I called only once!" Toya glanced to the blond. Then out of the window. "Is it going to rain?" Sakura glared as she palmed the table.

"I had someone waking me up today!" Toya glanced over. Sakura blinked at her mistake, crud.

"Oh yeah... What was it? Or did you do something Himawari?" Naruto glared at Toya. "Well...?"

"I left some of my cards out and Sakura happen to see one of my cards up close... My bad Sakura-chan..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Sakura sighed lightly, Naruto really thinks on his feet when need be. Toya seemed to buy it as Sakura glanced over to the picture on the shelf.

"Good morning, Kaa-san." Naruto glanced over as Fujitaka walked in.

"Good morning."

"Morning tou-san." Sakura and Naruto chirped together. He was pretty much a family member to Naruto, so saying tou-san was just showing who much respects Fujitaka.

"Morning." Toya spoke as Fujitaka stood up to the table.

"Mm, it looks delicious as usual today." Toya smirked.

"Well, it's better than the kaijuu's." Sakura glared at Toya for the nickname and stamped on his foot. Naruto forced down not to laugh at Toya's pained face. While Sakura seemed to look just annoyed. Fujitaka blinked as he wondered what happened.

"Well, tou-san, we should eat! Let's eat!" Sakura called as Naruto nods in agreement before he snorted a laugh. It was so damn hard not to after seeing that face. Naruto finished quickly before heading upstairs.

"Damn... I can never understand how those two eat so fast..." Toya said referring to Naruto and his brothers fast eating habits.

"Arigatou, I've had enough!" Sakura called carrying her plates round. Toya blinked, she's getting just as bad.

"You really are in a hurry today." Fujitaka mused also at Sakura's speed today.

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom this morning!" Sakura spoke as she walked past the table to the hall. She quickly nabbed two biscuits on the way through.

Sakura entered the room to find Naruto going through his backpack and Kero sitting on the book. "Welcome back!" Kero spoke as Sakura walked over.

"Here's a souvenir." Sakura chirped as she passed Kero the biscuits. Kero cheered as Sakura grabbed her hat and tossed Naruto his. "You ready?" Naruto glanced up.

"Yep! I think I've got it right this time..." Sakura smiled lightly.

"Well, we're gonna go now." Sakura stated to Kero.

"Kids nowadays are so busy..." Kero mused as he ate. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to check nothing was out of place on her clothing as Naruto left the room.

"Both my ani-chan and tou-san will be leaving for school soon, so you can turn on the TV in my room after a while." Sakura called as she grabbed her stuff.

"Your dads still a student?" Sakura sighed as she reached into the draws.

"He's a college professor..." As Kero replied she glanced round to the clock. "It's this late already? Damn it Naruto-kun wait up!" Sakura called as she grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. Naruto was already gone as Sakura got out the door. "Bye!" Sakura called as she gave chase. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto glanced over as he took a short cut. "Matte chotto matte!" Sakura yelled following. She glanced right then to Naruto before turning right. Naruto blinked as Sakura didn't follow.

'Where Sakura-chan go?' Naruto pondered as he slowed down.

"Morning Naruto-chan!" Naruto glanced round to see his older adoptive sister.

"Sakura-ane-chan." Naruto spoke as he rolled up. Sakura smiled as she walked. Naruto glanced about. "Where's ani-chan?"

"He's got some things to do... How are you anyway? Enjoy your sleep over?" Naruto nods. Sakura smiled, Sakura Haruno had short pink hair and green eyes and wore a light blue blazer and white skirt. Though not related, she was the closest thing to an older sister Naruto had. "So where's Sakura-chan then?" Sakura asked as they walked. Naruto pointed back to the route Sakura took.

"Sakura went that way... Probably went to see Yukito-san..." Naruto muttered with an annoyed look. Sakura chuckled as she rubbed the blonds head.

"Don't worry... Anyway you best get going hadn't you?" Naruto nods.

"Hai... Later ane-chan!" Naruto called rolling off. Sakura waved.

"Later Naruto-chan!"

Naruto arrived in good time. "Yes, beat her here..." Naruto started as he sat down. He glanced up as the door opened. "Morning Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled as she walked up.

"Morning Naruto-kun. I have something to show you..." Naruto tilted his head.

Sakura scurried down the hall. 'I wonder if Naruto-kun got here first?'

"Nani!!" Sakura jumped and quickly ran to the class room.

"Naruto-kun?!" She found Naruto with his head hung forward as Tomoyo stood beside him with a video camera on his desk. "Hm?" Naruto glanced over. "Something wrong?"

"Ugh..." Naruto said with a nervous grin. "You better see this..." Sakura blinked and walked over and set her bag down. She leaned over Naruto's shoulder and watched as Tomoyo started the video. Sakura watched as she saw something very familiar flying in the dead of night.

"Is that...?" Sakura asked nervously. Naruto nods slowly as Tomoyo zoomed in. Sakura's eyes widen and yelled in shock that she and Naruto had been caught flying during the night. Kero jumped from Sakura's bag fearing an attack.

"What's wrong, Sakura!?" Kero yelled as Naruto rested his head on the table. "A clow card?" Kero roared glancing about. "Where? I'll take it on! Come on!" Tomoyo glanced from the camera to Kero.

"My, a striking resemblance." Naruto sighed.

'Today could have started better...'

XX

Kero sighed as he sat on the blanket at lunch. Having been crammed up in the bag all that time during lessons. "That was painful..."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ate his ramen, which he had boiled and got out back as Sakura and Tomoyo set up.

"Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the cardcaptor usually spends her day." Sakura sighed as Tomoyo glanced to her.

"If you don't mind, would you like to introduce us?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nods before looking at Kero.

"He says his name is Keroberosu..." Tomoyo looked at the happy faced guardian.

"He sure looks different from his name." Sakura nods with a smile.

"He's more of a Kero-chan."

"Really." Tomoyo mused at the cute name. Kero on the other hand...

"Don't call me like I'm some frog!" Kero roared before fisting his chest. "I'm keroberosu, the beast of the seal who guards the clow cards!" Tomoyo looked interested.

"Clow cards..." Naruto sighed as he stood.

"Right..." Kero blinked as Naruto stood.

"Hm? What's up?" Naruto walked over to the side. Sakura watched as Naruto walked off.

"Naruto follows a training set up by his ani-chan. See, both do martial arts and Naruto is joining the junior division. Watch..." Sakura said as Naruto went through warm ups before showing off. Naruto hoped onto his right and kicked with his left before rotating the kick to his right and back to his left. Naruto finished with a double kick in the air before finish. "Sugoi! You've got that really well done." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It's hard doing that final jump..."

From there Kero explained the event's up to how Sakura became a cardcaptor. Tomoyo loved the introduction story. "The cardcaptor that protects the city from the catastrophes of the clow cards, sugoi!" Sakura smiled nervously and waved her hand.

"I can't do something that important!" Tomoyo turned round grasping Sakura's hand and surprising the girl.

"No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! If you don't mind, can you show me how you use your magic?"

"Hoe?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, show her!" Kero called as both glanced to his yelling.

"B-but..."

"Go on Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke lying down. "No one's around. Show her." Sakura sighed.

"Okay..."

XX

"Yawn... Man I can't wait to get home... Heh, Ani-chan won't know what hit him!" Naruto stated as he held his fist up. "Prepare yourself." Naruto blinked as he looked to the school. Something felt odd a second ago.

"Later Naruto-kun!" Sakura called. Naruto turned to Sakura and waved before looking at the school. "Guess I'm still getting used to the fact Sakura's got cool powers..." Naruto muttered, why can't he have cool powers as well? Oh well, best head home.

Naruto lived out on the far side of the town, his home up a on a hill away from most of the houses. It had a large open space with tall bushes. Naruto sighed as he got inside. "Hello? Ani-chan? Ane-chan? Ray-san?!" Naruto called as he entered.

"Hey! Gaki!" Naruto glanced up stairs. "Come on up!" Naruto quickly ran up the stairs. Naruto came into the room where his brother was setting up his console. "Up to facing me online?" Naruto smirked. Rematch time on call of duty.

"Prepare to eat bullets!" Naruto roared rushing to his room. "And beat you in a duel too!" Genpaku snorted

"Dream on gaki... Now... Let's play!"

"Hai!"

An hour pasted and the pair were now sitting at a small table. This is how Sakura Haruno found them. "Do you two ever stop playing?"

"Nope." Both replied. Naruto smirked as he set his face down. "Do your worst." Genpaku drew and smirked.

"Okay. I start by playing the swords of revealing light spell card." Naruto grinned.

"Good... You activated my face down... Morphing jar!" Genpaku huffed as he sent his hand to the graveyard.

"Think you've won?" Genpaku asked as Naruto smirked.

"You normally get cocky when you have a good hand. I just finished this duel!" Genpaku grinned.

"Oh really? Then I start with pot of greed. Draw two. Next, heavy storm." Naruto blinked as he found himself alone with one monster. "Now... I summon lord of D. And play flute of summoning dragons."

"No..." Naruto started. He couldn't have.

"Oh yes..."

"No... No..." Naruto stammered shaking his head.

"I summon two blue eyes. Attack!" Naruto stood and tackled Genpaku,

"Cheat!" Sakura sighed rubbing her forehead. "No way could you be that lucky!" Every time...

"I just am! Never question my skills Naruto! I'm that good!" Genpaku said throwing the blond onto the bed. Naruto landed on his knees and glared. "Hey hey... Come on now... Don't use that face. Tell you what, next Sunday; we'll get some cards for you. How about that?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Really?" Genpaku nods. "Yatta!" Sakura sighed. They're as bad as each other.

"Listen you two... I'm on list for dinner tonight." Both looked to Sakura. And their eyes glazed over. "Oh boy..." Sakura muttered palming her face.

"Spaghetti..." Naruto muttered as his eyes widened in delight. Genpaku's eyes followed.

"Apple pie for desert..." Both their mouths opened as saliva dripped. "With whipped cream..."

"Dream on... We're having take-out." The pair's image cracked of their meal and shattered.

"Nani!!!" Both yelled in horror.

"You heard... And I've asked Ray-san to order..." Both looked like they had just heard ramen wasn't real.

"Not him... It's always the same things..." Genpaku muttered.

"Pizza... Every time with him... Pizza..." Naruto muttered. "The horror... The flat cheesy based horror..."

"Oh grow up you two..." Both stopped and stood straight.

"Hai!" Both called with a salute as Sakura left. "Okay next game!" Naruto's voice echoed out.

Night came and Naruto and Genpaku sighed looking at the same old food that Ray got every time... "Pizza..."

"What?" Ray asked. He was a tall well build male in his late 40's. He had black hair that simply rested loosely on his head and had black eyes. He wore a white shirt with a pocket watch in the top shirt pocket and wore black jeans.

"Just that... It's all you eat..." Genpaku sighed. "How you're so athletic is beyond me..." Genpaku stated. Genpaku had bright red hair that rested down the sides of his head loosely unlike Naruto's spiky blond. He also had greenish blue eyes. You really couldn't even tell they were really brothers with their appearances. But they were.

"Well anyway, you guys got anything planned this week?" Ray asked.

"Not really no... I think it will be a quiet week." Genpaku stated as he stretched.

"Not with all that gaming up stairs it won't. I swear it's like walking in on a world war 3."

"Sort of is..." Genpaku muttered.

"Anyway, I won't be seeing you guys much since I've got to do some work on my subjects. So you guy's will be in charge. Meaning you Sakura-chan."

Ray's main area in archaeology was the history of ninja's and Japan itself. He had a room filled with all sorts of cool ninja tools that had been fixed up really well. Hell they even looked brand new the items. It was this that Ray earned their life style from. Since people, no matter who they are. Are sometimes curious and would love to know how ninja actually went about with it back then.

"Arigatou Ray-san." Sakura said with a smile. She was the only person who could keep Naruto and Genpaku in checked... Plus she was hell strong which scared Naruto sometimes... Yet how Genpaku could like Sakura, Naruto wasn't sure sometimes.

Genpaku stretched and walked off. "I'm heading to bed... I'm getting an early start in training. You up for it gaki?" Naruto glared before nodding. "Good... Be up at 5... We start early before you go." Naruto nods and excused himself. Sakura sighed before standing.

"I best go as well... Or those two will hurt themselves if they're not careful." Ray nods.

"Night..." Sakura nods and headed to her room. Ray stood and walked into his study. Which was filled with all sorts of ninja clothing and tools, he glanced over to a picture and smile. He reached under his desk and pulled out a book. "What chapter was I at?" He asked himself as he leaned back.

XX

Day came and Naruto was racing down the streets to school. "Damn ani-chan... He really went all out this time... Guess I shouldn't have been so excited when he said I get a free strike..." Naruto rubbed his shoulder as he rolled up to school. He picked up his board and walked on.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Naruto glanced over to Sakura as she rolled up. Naruto smiled.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Both stopped as they saw the archway blocked by students. "What's going on?" Naruto asked as they walked up. Three girls from their class glanced to them; these were Rika Saski, who had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Naoko Yanagisama, another brown haired girl with straight shoulder length hair with brown eyes and glasses. And finally, Chiharu Mihara 'another' brown haired girl with two long pony tails and brown eyes. (Christ! Couldn't they have done better colour coding with these girl jesus!)

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu spoke as Rika pulled Sakura forward.

"Come look." Sakura moved forward and gasped at the site. Most of the desks chairs and even gym equipment was stacked up outside in the middle out the play ground nearly three stories high.

"Whoa... What happened?" Naruto asked as he squeezed forward.

"I don't know! It was like this when I arrived this morning." Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other before the five ran to their class room. They found all their chairs and desks in a pile.

"Whoa... This group really went for it... Even I couldn't pull this off so well..." Sakura glanced to Naruto. He means he was planning to do something like this? Naruto sighed as he turned to his classmates.

"Guess we have to clean up..." The students sighed knowing that he was right and got to work. Tomoyo arrived to find all the students at work removing the chairs and desks from the pile.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura spoke in a sad tone. Tomoyo glanced up at the pile as she walked up.

"Good morning. We seem to have a rather large predicament." Tomoyo tapped her chin as she looked on. "Something that can do this..." She leaned over to Sakura. "Perhaps this is a clow cards doing?" Sakura glanced over. That could be it.

XX

Kero sat musing over what he had been given about what had happened at school. "That's done by a clow card, all right!" Kero stated.

"Yeah... That's cool and all... But which?" Naruto asked as he sat on the bed while Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the floor drinking.

"It was such a hassle to straighten things up!" Sakura moaned.

"But as a result we didn't have any classes today!" Tomoyo spoke. Naruto nods. Silver lining.

"I-I was happy about that, but..." Sakura turned to Kero. "But Naruto-kun's right... Which card is it?" Kero mused for a moment.

"Well, I don't know."

"Thank you beast of the seal." Naruto replied sarcastically. Kero glared at the blond.

"In any case Sakura!" Kero spoke flying up to Sakura. "It's time for the Cardcaptor!"

"W-why?" Sakura asked surprised.

"If it's a clow cards doing, you have to capture it!" Kero stated. Sakura smiled in annoyance.

"I've been saying... That's impossible!" Kero floated upwards.

"And who was it that scattered the cards away?" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"I say we go tonight!" Naruto called. "This will be fun I know it!"

"But Naruto-kun... Last time..." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about me..." Naruto stated as he picked up his bag. "I'm heading home. I've got something I want to do before I meet you there... Later!" With that Naruto took off.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura sighed. Sakura blinked. "T-tonight... Naruto!" Sakura yelled out, he knew she hated going to places like that at night.

"Why you so worried... Most clow cards only come out at night..." Kero asked.

"But it is true that the school at night can be a dangerous place." Tomoyo spoke up. Sakura looked to her for her support at not going. "But that's why me and Naruto will be there to help you. I must record Sakura's bravery onto video!"

"W-why?" Sakura asked.

"It's my hobby..." Sakura sighed, guess she had no choice.

"All right!" Kero chirped. "The four of us are gonna attack the school tonight!" Tomoyo smiled.

"If that is the case, there is a bigger need for us to come up with a trademark pose!"

"Yeah! We'll begin training right now!" Sakura groaned. Why Naruto have to leave her alone...

XX

Slowly the sun began to set. And Naruto blinked as he found Sakura and Genpaku at the door. Where you guy's going?"

"To see a movie gaki... A real good horror for sure... Make sure you go to bed on time... Though, we should be before that." Naruto nods.

"Enjoy!" Naruto said with a wave as the door shut. "Good, now to get everything ready..." Naruto blinked as the phone rang.

"Hello? Huh, Tomoyo-chan? R-really? Okay..."

Night fell and Sakura stood nervously outside the school. "I-I'm scared..." Sakura squeaked out. Kero floated beside her looking at the dark building. "Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked herself as she glanced about.

"It's all right, you're fine, I'm here with you!" Kero spoke to calm her. The sound of rumbling and Sakura jumped as Naruto rolled up. Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head,

"Sorry I'm late..." Naruto said stopping.

"Naruto-kun... Thank god... It's so scary..." Naruto glanced up. He grinned.

"Ani-san says the scariest place normally is the school at night. It has this different feel to it when it's just you or a few standing alone and you hear all kinds of noises..." Naruto glanced to Sakura who stood worrying. "Gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he set his board by the wall. Sakura blinked at Naruto's wrapped up item that rested on his back.

"What you got there?" Naruto glanced over. Sakura noticed it was as long as he was.

"Something for the unexpected." Naruto riddled out.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked before both glanced down the road, a black car pulled up and Tomoyo stepped out.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Both shook their heads. Naruto glanced over to the van and watched as four women in black uniform stepped out.

"Woah... You got bodyguards?" Tomoyo smiled.

"You're very quick to pick that up. Yes, let me introduce you to my family bodyguards." They bowed forward and Naruto and Sakura followed suit.

"Then miss..." One spoke looking to Tomoyo.

"Yes. Please come pick me up when I call you." Tomoyo spoke as the women got in the car and drove off.

"Sweet... You sure are unique Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto stated.

"Sugoi!" Sakura spoke in awe. "There aren't they many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards..." Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh? Grade-schoolers that can use magic are even rarer... And I believe you're more unique Naruto-kun with you requests." Sakura blinked.

"Hoe?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Anyway." She started as she grabbed Sakura by the hand. "Please come this way!" Sakura stumbled forward as they moved round to the back of the van. Naruto followed and both looked on as the door opened to the vast amount of clothing. Naruto glanced to Tomoyo and she glanced to Naruto. "Round the side." Naruto nods. Sakura glanced round as Naruto walked off with Kero.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she was pulled inside.

"Now, you should change!" Sakura blinked as the door shut. Naruto opened the side door and hopped into the small boxed room in the passenger's seat Naruto glanced down to the box and opened it. He grinned.

Half an hour later Tomoyo was filming Sakura's new outfit. It consisted of a black and white gymnastic suit with a red cloak and red bow on the front this was accompanied with a red cap with long blue socks and white and red shoes.

"You look lovely, Sakura-chan!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Where did Naruto-kun go anyway?" A hand rested on her shoulder. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura turned round and was greeted by a white skull with red paint. "Argh!!!" Sakura screamed. The masked one stumbled back.

"Argh! My ears!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the mask up. Sakura blinked.

"N-naruto-kun!" Sakura blinked stunned as the blond stood in black hakama with a black shikakusho that flared out with ragged ends. "What you wearing?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm wearing a specially made outfit for Ichigo Kurosaki in his bankai state!" Naruto said grinning like a cat. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged the girl. "Ani-san will be so jealous!!!" Tomoyo chuckled.

"I'm so glad you liked it... I was hard paced to get it finished so quickly..." Naruto gave Tomoyo the thumbs up.

"It's awesome! You've got to do more!" Naruto said as he opened up the brown rapped item. Sakura gasped.

"N-Naruto-kun... Is... Is th-that real?" Sakura asked as Naruto held the black sheath.

"Oh it's real alright! Ray-san knows a craftsmen and he made real metal weapons for my anime collection! They're so real it's amazing!" Naruto said. "I really feel the part with this... And the area. I can't for the card to show up!" Sakura sighed. Naruto pulled out the black metal blade and pulled his mask down. He glanced to Sakura who jumped at the sight of the mask. Naruto chuckled.

"Man... You guy's so cool like that..." Kero spoke. Tomoyo glanced to Kero.

"I have something for you as well, Kero-chan." Tomoyo said fitting a bow on with a shiny pendent. "Now you match Sakura's outfit. Very cute." Kero chuckled as Sakura sighed.

"There's no tension in them at all..." A sudden noise and Sakura and Naruto glanced about. Naruto looked left and right.

"See anything?" Sakura shook her head as Tomoyo and Kero looked round. Sakura stepped closer to Naruto as she got scared. "Relax Sakura-chan... I won't let anything happen to you... You've just got to remain calm..." Kero floated forward.

"This is the presence of a clow card..." At that the statue from the front flew through the air from around the corner.

"Oh crud..." Naruto said before the group ran for it. Naruto glanced about as Sakura panicked.

"Calm down." Kero called.

"B-but, but..." Sakura stammered as the statue floated. "It's floating... It's floating!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Tomoyo get out of here... Come on Sakura!" Naruto stated dragging the girl with him. Naruto looked back to see the statue floating their way. He glanced down. "What the?" Naruto stopped and Sakura stumbled forward. "Look!" Naruto said pointing at the second shadow. "There's nothing there but a shadow..."

"Shadow...?" Kero muttered as he realised what they were dealing with.

Naruto stood more forward as Sakura stepped behind the blond. "Kero-chan! Is that a clow card?" Sakura called.

"That's..." Kero stopped as shadows began to appear everywhere and it heaed to Naruto and Sakura. "That's all the doings of the shadow card!"

"Sakura..." Naruto spoke as Sakura stood back and held out her key.

"The key which hides powers of the dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Naruto squinted his eyes as energy whipped up. Sakura threw a card down to her left as shadow formed over them like a mass of water. "Wind, become a binding chain! Windy!" The card burst to life as white strands of wind shot out and cut through the masses of black. But though it cut through the shadow, parts left in the air shot forward.

Naruto swung with his right and moved round Sakura as he knocked away the black masses. "All those kendo lessons were a good thing after all." Naruto said as he swung again. Sakura looked back and turned with a swing of her staff to hit an attack that came from behind.

"Use the fly card, and get out of there!" Kero yelled with Tomoyo from a safe distance away.

"Fly!" Naruto grasped onto the front of the staff as Sakura took to the air. Both looked on at the black mass as it moved round.

"It's like fighting water... It just breaks up..." Naruto stated. "Sakura... Get me close to the ground... And try coming up with a plan..." Sakura glanced to Naruto. "I'll do what I do best." Sakura nods slowly.

"Okay..." With that Sakura dived down and Naruto let go and skidded to a stop.

"Oi shadow!" Naruto yelled as he pulled up his mask. He pulled down his right lower eye lid and stuck his tongue out. "Can't catch me!"

"Baka!" Sakura called as shadow raced at the blond. Naruto grinned and took off. "What's this going to do?"

Naruto didn't say anything as he ran. 'I know one thing I'm good at. And that's to run like hell!' Naruto glanced back and skidded side on to his right before running off. Shadow bounced and swirled after him like water in a tunnel.

Sakura was so worried about Naruto she didn't know what was happening till the window shattered and desks began to fly from the window. "Agh!" Naruto looked up and glanced back to the shadow.

"Come on Sakura! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled only to be tripped up by shadow. "Argh!" Naruto's sword bounced out his hand as he fell. "Damn it..." Naruto muttered as he pulled up his mask. His face red from the slam to the hard plastic.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Naruto glanced back and saw the mass of shadow ready to crash down on him.

"Got to go, got to go!" Naruto yelled taking off in a skidded start, but he escape barely. Sakura sighed as she flew Naruto's way.

"This is why I say it's impossible!" Sakura yelled to Naruto. "What are we supposed to do?" Sakura gasped as her staff was tugged back. "W-wait, let go of me!" Naruto looked to Sakura.

'Crud...' Naruto looked to his blade. 'Hang on!' Naruto sprinted under the mass of shadow and grasped his blade. "Oi shadow!" Naruto roared as he jumped over the large mass. "Let go of Sakura!" Naruto yelled swinging. A large mass his Naruto and sent him flying as Sakura broke free.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto landed flat on his back. His mask broken from the impact and his blade sliding off to the side. "Naruto!" Sakura called again as shadow formed round and dipped up. "Naruto!!" Naruto looked up and covered his face.

Lights flickered to life all round the building and the mass of black vanished. "Huh?" Naruto muttered. He slowly sat up and glanced round. "Where shadow go?" Naruto asked as he stood. Sakura was asking the same question.

"Sakura!!" Kero yelled as he and Tomoyo stood by a window in the school. Sakura flew over to the window.

"Shadow's disappeared." Kero nods.

"Everything but the main body disappears when you shine light on it." Kero replied.

"It's impossible to make the sun rise, but even I can turn on the lights!" Tomoyo called out.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called, she blinked as she heard Naruto yell. She looked to Naruto attacking a cloaked figure.

"Sakura! That's shadow!"

"Argh!" Naruto yelled as he swung down and shadow moved to the right and moved back as Naruto swung left and then stabbed forward. Shadow floated back away from the blade. Sakura rushed down as shadow lashed out and Naruto leaned to the left and cut the strands apart. Shadow withdrew and turned to run as Sakura landed behind it. It drew its arm back. "Hya!" Naruto yelled as he slashed clean through the arm. "Now Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he landed beside her and turned round.

Sakura threw her card forward. "Wind, become a binding chain!" Sakura yelled drawing her staff above her. "Windy!" Sakura yelled as white strand shot forward and wrapped round shadow. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" Sakura yelled as she held her staff up once move. "Clow card!" Shadows form broke apart and shot into the staffs tip and formed the card. As all calmed, the card hit the floor.

"Alright!" Naruto chirped as he held his blade up.

"She did it!" Kero cheered from the window. "Nothing less from Cardcaptor Sakura!" Tomoyo nods as she put down her camera.

"This is splendid!"

Sakura smiled as she looked at her card and then to Naruto."Arigatou Naruto-kun for helping me." Naruto scratched his head.

"It was nothing really... All I did was play decoy." Sakura shook her head.

"You helped me back there when shadow had hold of me..." Naruto blinked, he was sure he missed the mass by a bit. He grinned, he's better than he thought!

XX

The next morning came and Naruto and Sakura were walking down the corridor. "Ani-chan flipped with what happened to my mask... Sigh... No more Ichigo for a while... Shame, that outfit was really cool... Though... Least ani-chan was jealous of how good it looked." Sakura sighed, and glanced over to her left to see Chiharu walking their way.

"Chiharu-chan, did you see Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Chiharu glanced down the hall.

"I saw her go into the audio/visual room."

"Arigatou." Sakura called as they walked to the room. Sakura smiled as she looked at the small gift she had for Tomoyo as a thanks for helping. "Tomoyo-chan." Sakura called as she opened the door. "Arigatou for everything last night, I brought this as a...." Both Naruto and Sakura blinked as they saw Sakura fly on her staff on the large screen. Tomoyo sat enjoying her video.

"I'm glad that this film came out so well..." Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at that fact she recorded most of the events.

"You were even filming that?" Sakura asked stunned as she walked over. Naruto sat down enjoyed watching his action on the big screen.

"Of course." Tomoyo replied with a smile. "I cannot miss even on second of your bravery, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as he watched himself take on shadow. Least he got to see how good he was. "From now on, please call me any time you two are going to go capture cards!" Naruto smirked as he watched his fight. He blanked out everything as he stared. Shame he didn't get to see if he hit shadow or not. It would have answered his question if he cut loose Sakura. But the ending made him grin when Tomoyo had come back downstairs at the end of the fight. The final clip with Naruto and Sakura's head together in the final part of the video. Naruto's cracked mask on the side of his forehead as he grinned give a peace sign with his blade gripped downward. And Sakura winking as she held her card up. Perfect finish to any fight. Naruto glanced to Tomoyo.

"You've got to do me more outfits as well!!" Naruto called. Sakura sighed, what with was with the costumes? "Since my Ichigo one isn't complete anymore.

"Of course... And I'll put more work into the next one for you. It's quiet fun really." Tomoyo said with a smile. Naruto grinned.

"Yatta!"

XXXX

And so we end the second chapter. Damn, to longer than expected. Oh well, I hope you liked this version with English set up. Which did you like?

I had originally planed for Naruto to wear Goku's outfit first... But then this idea popped by weeks ago and I thought, Okay! Plus it sort of sets the mood this chapter with shadow and Naruto's ichigo cosplay.

Now I bet you wonder. Why give Naruto a real sword? All will be answered when the time comes... Unless, you can guess correctly of course.

I hope you also liked some showing of Naruto's family background. Oh! And thanks to windscar for letting me know the age point of Toya sort of. This helps me since he, Sakura and Genpaku have to be the same age... Not saying why, it's important later on. And windscar was the one who pointed out that I should use normal English but proper incantations... So I've basicly copied the words from the dub...

Now, since this will most likely be my first and only aimed ccs fic... For now. I will more than likely follow dub words... Since unlike Naruto... I haven't done enough fic to really go unique... yet.

Also, leaprechaun made a good point. Unlike some of the other fics... I've gone for more original setting's on Naruto. Which all has things connected in the distant future, since this fic will be even longer that path series! o/_\o.... crud... I wish I hadn't just realised that... sigh... -/_\-;

Oh well, it all forms into place more or less as time goes by... After all... I never plan how it all goes... I see how it comes up in the future... Hehe, as long as I can see the goal... I'll be determined to finish the fic!

I hope you've enjoyed shadow chapter and also if people want Naruto in other outfits from anime outside the ones I like... Please note that unless Tomoyo is there... He will be wearing the clothing. So pick your choice and pick your card. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm onto the next chapter like a fish to water. Time for one of those little quirks I'm adding in the first few paragraphs... I'm sure you'll get what I mean. Onto the chapter! Also... Since I don't know what you're reviews are... I'll stay like the last chapter here. On ward!

Chapter 3

Sakura giggled as she looked into the clear tank at all the fish. A group in her class was in an aquarium on a field trip today, for their social studies. Sakura loved aquariums. "Hey, these fish here are really cute!" Sakura called out to her friends before heading over to another fish which expanded in front of her like a balloon.

"Sakura-chan looks like she's having fun." Naoko spoke as she stood with Tomoyo and Rika. Tomoyo of course had a video camera.

"I agree."

"Sakura-chan really loves athletic festivals and field trips." Naoko commented before she glanced to her right and looked at Naruto glaring at a fish. "Naruto-kun doesn't seem in a good mood..." Tomoyo glanced over.

"I know why." Tomoyo said as Sakura walked over. "Think about what happened almost a year ago... And look at the fish." The two tried to think.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked walking over. Naruto pointed at the fish in the tank.

"That... The stingray..." Naruto muttered with a glare. "I don't care what they say... I hate them for taking him away..." Sakura sighed with a sad smile. The blond was a fan of the crocodile hunter and Naruto was gutted along with his brother when they heard what happened.

"I thought you were over that..." Naruto shook his head. "Aw..." Sakura said hugging the blond. "It's like Sakura-ane-chan said. It was something that shouldn't have happened but it did. Genpaku-san got over it..."

"But he was so cool... and that took him away... It's not fair..." Naruto muttered. Sakura frowned; Naruto needed something to distract him. Chiharu showed up with the right sentence for such a moment.

"The penguin show is about to begin!" Naruto yelped as he was dragged by at high speed by Sakura.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Sakura called as Naruto yelled as he was dragged off again. All but Tomoyo were stunned by the fact Sakura had moved so fast and dragged Naruto to boot to the door.

Naruto tried to figure out what just happened as Sakura chanted penguins up the escalator. Tomoyo smiled as she watched through a camera. "Sakura looks like she's having fun."

As the show started the group watched with enjoyment as the penguins shot through hoops at high speed in the water, some were even jumping out the water through them. "Sugoi!" Sakura called. "She's so lucky..." Sakura mused as she watched the female diver swimming in the tank. "I want to swim with the penguins, too." Naruto grinned.

"I heard Genpaku say something about working here part time. Sakura-ane-chan should be too somewhere." Sakura gasped.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Did I need to say?" The crowd gasped and the two looked to see the diver stuck underwater. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he pointed to the whirlpool round the ankle. "What's going on?"

The diver gasped as she surfaced and tried to pull onto the hard surface beside her. "My leg!" Sakura gasped as the penguin got close.

"Don't penguin!" Sakura called as penguin got caught. Sakura hit the glass to try and get through.

"Stop Sakura-chan." Tomoyo called in worry.

"I have to save the penguin!" Sakura called in worry as she banged against the screen. Naruto glanced up as Genpaku walked in.

"Ani-chan!" Naruto roared as Genpaku looked to the diver.

"The hells going on?" The diver glanced over.

"One of the penguins is trapped in a whirlpool." Genpaku dropped the buckets of food and hopped in. He glanced left to see Naruto.

'.... Right...' He glanced over to the whirlpool. 'Yeah... This is not normal for sure...' Genpaku's grasped the water and pulled. As it broke the water calmed and the diver sighed with relief. Genpaku thumbed up to Naruto.

"Alright ani-chan!" Naruto cheered as Genpaku surfaced. Sakura sighed with relief.

XX

"Someone almost drowned?" Kero yelled. "You Sakura?" Sakura shook her head as she cooked.

"No, Kero." Naruto called from his seat. "Did you not listen to us?" Naruto stated.

"I'm sorry..." Kero muttered. Naruto stretched.

"Least ani-chan was there. I asked him about it. He found it odd... Oh, and Toya's working there as well. Seems he was supposed to be there but they switched shifts.

"Ani-chan as well? So they're all working together?" Sakura asked.

"Guess so. You seem a little restless Kero..." Kero glanced to Naruto.

"It's because it's been so long since everyone was out of the house before I could leave the room. I'm bound to get a little restless." Naruto nods.

"So what do you think then? Clow card?" Naruto asked as Kero crossed his arms in a sort of meditation.

"Come to think, you're right." Kero muttered. "No way could you drown Sakura." Naruto's head hit the table in annoyance, did Kero even hear him? "You don't have much beyond your athletic abilities." Naruto glanced up and ducked as a spoon went flying.

"What do you mean, not much else?" Sakura growled before going back to her cooking. "I won't give you hot cakes anymore, then!" Sakura threatened. Kero floated beside Sakura as she cooked.

"Oh, Sakura-sama..." Kero chirped as he waited for the hot cakes, best appease the one that feeds him sweet hot cakes. He turned to Naruto. "But I do think you could be right Naruto. Sounds like a clow card." Naruto nods. Sakura glanced over. "Though... It's strange it was a penguin that almost drowned..."

"According to the adults, they were wondering if it was because the plug for the pool got accidentally pulled out." Naruto shook his head to Sakura's words.

"I doubt that... I mean we both saw it right... I've watched whirlpools form near a plug hole... There was no tower to it. Normally it forms from base up. There wasn't a thing for it." Naruto mused as he went over everything. "Plus... You saw ani-chan... He had to force that apart. It's got to be a clow card." Kero nods as Sakura cooked the food. Both went quiet and sighed to the smell of tasty food.

Naruto's mouth watered as Sakura set the food down. "Oh... You've food is as good as Sakura-ane-chans..." Naruto said he looked at the hot cakes. Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou... But Sakura-ane-chan is far better..." Naruto nods.

"True... There are some things she can do that no one can..." Naruto sighed. "Genpaku cooked last night... I think my food moved..."

"What was it?" Sakura asked as she passed Kero a piece.

"Fish and chips... The fish seemed so raw I think the thing blinked at me." Sakura chuckled. "It's not funny; me and Sakura-ane-chan were really worried." Sakura sighed.

"You seemed fine..."

"That's because we waited for ani-chan to eat first... If he lives, it's safe. Even then we pretended to eat it." Sakura sighed.

"I'm home!" Toya called. Naruto grasped Kero and threw him in his bag and went back to eating instantly. Sakura merely blinked in surprise while Kero mentally groaned, he could have been gentler. Naruto and Sakura looked to the doorway as Toya walked through. He glanced between them. "What you done?" Both jumped.

"N-nothing." Both said together. Sakura quickly decided to move the subject along encase Kero did something.

"Ani-chan, you were at the aquarium today, right?" Toya sighed and tapped the note board by the door.

"I wrote it down." Both looked.

"So you were there with ani-chan and ane-chan then?" Naruto asked. "How come you switched round with Genpaku at the last moment." Toya glanced over.

"I had to do something else; otherwise I would have been feeding the penguins."

"Lucky, you guys are so lucky." Sakura chirped, she'd love to feed the penguins.

"Not really..." Toya mused walking over.

"How come?" Sakura asked as Toya glanced down to Naruto's plate and swiped a bite.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled kicking Toya in the back of the leg, Toya collapsed sideways. "My food..." Naruto said as he caught the fork. Toya glared at the blond and Naruto glared back. Toya looked back to the hallway as he stood.

"Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up and come in!" Naruto blinked as did Sakura.

"Gomen, gomen." Sakura jumped at the recognised voice. Naruto sighed as he went back to his food. Yukito Tsukishiro, a grey, sliver haired male with glasses that joins Toya at school. Thought Naruto doesn't hate Yukito, he just dislikes him every time Sakura acts differently round him more so lately. Sakura of course has a huge crush on the older male ever since he first came home with Toya that day when the pair first met a couple years ago. It was odd though that someone so nice is friends with Toya, considering Toya's barbaric ways...

"I was taking my shoes off, and it took longer than I thought." Yukito spoke as he walked into the doorway. "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun." Sakura quickly faced the teen as her face turned a bit red.

"Yukito-san... Good afternoon." Sakura mumbled as Yukito stood over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto glared, no way was he going for his food.

"Those look delicious." Yukito spoke. "Sakura-chan, you're a really good cook." Sakura's face reddened more and leaned forward as her hair covered her face.

"I-I don't really think so..." Naruto huffed as he ate his food.

"Yeah." Toya spoke. "She really isn't that good." Sakura huffed, if Toya had been standing closer.

"U-um..." Sakura muttered as Yukito walked round.

"Yes?" Yukito mused with a smile.

"I-if you don't mind, would you like... Some hot cakes?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Is that all right? You bought that with your allowance, right?" Sakura nods.

"It's all right... Right Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she found Naruto gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Later!" Naruto called out as the door shut. Toya blinked at the blonds raced exit.

"I'll bring it up to my brother's room in a bit!" Sakura chirped with a smile. Kero sighed upstairs, the blond was really heavy handed with him. He's not a plushy.

XX

"Damn stupid Yukito..." Naruto muttered as he walked along the path. "Every time... Every time he shows up... Sakura-chan acts all strange... Damn him!" Naruto yelled before sighing sadly. "Why should I even care...?" Naruto muttered. "Why's it different to any other time..." Naruto sighed. "What's wrong with me...?" Naruto groaned as he grasped his hair. "Argh, I'm going home to read."

The next day came and at lunch time Sakura was wondering about the playground, going over what she had talked to Kero about, she'd been so focused she'd not noticed Naruto's lack of response to her today. Her card was watery, a high level magic spell in the clow cards. She wasn't going to be able to take on watery inside water. Since she wouldn't be about to see watery with her eyes. Then the problem was even if she pulled it out the water. If it disperses into tiny pieces, they couldn't control it. Sakura sighed, how was she going to capture something that wasn't solid?

Then she had more trouble, watery was an offensive card, and seems to have quite a temper. With only, windy, shadow and fly to use. It wasn't enough according to Kero. Even thought windy is a high level magic... The cards too kind. So it's no match for the fierce watery.

"You don't look so cheerful right now, Sakura-chan." Sakura glanced from the small pond to Tomoyo.

"N-no, I'm fine..." Tomoyo stepped closer and took Sakura's hand in her own.

"It looks like a great challenge, so typical for upholders of justice, has fallen on your shoulders." Sakura didn't really know how to reply to that, so she just smiled.

Sakura from there explained everything to Tomoyo, Sakura also wanted Naruto's opinion but he didn't come back after lunch. Seems he'd gone home early about an ill stomach or something. As Sakura and Tomoyo went home after school through the park Sakura skated a head and turned round to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan."

"Hai?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for listening to my story." Tomoyo smiled back.

"That smile is best on you, Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled. "Oh yes, this is for you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she passed a cell phone over. It was bright pink in colour. "Something new from my mother's company... This one's for you, and I even have one for Kero-chan also... I'll go to Naruto's to give him his... I need to see him anyway." Sakura glanced at the pair of phones.

"Are you sure, that I can borrow these?" Sakura asked surprised at the gifts.

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled. "My mother wants to know if they're easy to use, as well."

"Thanks for worrying about me." Sakura mused with a smile. They parted ways at the end of the park gate and Sakura skated off home.

"Naruto-kun's been odd today... I wonder what's wrong." Sakura wondered as she skated round the corner. She saw someone walking and tried to stop, only to hit the figure and fall. Lucky she was caught in time. Sakura sighed. "Gomen ne." Sakura gasped as she looked up to the face of Yukito.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's face lit up stunned with a red tint.

"Y-yukito-san!" Sakura stammered out before being helped up.

"It's dangerous if you don't watch where you're going." Yukito commented as he picked up his bag.

"H-hai... Gomen..." Yukito stood straight with a smile.

"Arigatou for the hot cakes yesterday. They were delicious."

"N-no, it's nothing." Sakura stammered out again as Yukito looked down the path.

"You're out late today. Are you coming back from practice?" Sakura looked up to Yukito. "I thought you were a member of the cheerleading squad." Sakura nods.

"H-hai."

"I heard from Toya, that he was hit by your baton while you were practicing at home." Sakura growled mentally, what had her brother been saying about her? "To say thanks for the hot cakes." Yukito spoke, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. "Would you like to go out for a nice meal with me sometime?" Sakura looked to Yukito shocked with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I found a place that serves pretty good food. I'll meet you at Penguin Park tomorrow, at one." Sakura nods.

"Hai!" With that Sakura scurried off home with a smile. Yukito walked off as well while behind the corner Naruto sat with his back to it. He'd was looking for Sakura and spotted her, only to find Yukito there. Naruto huffed and walked home. Sakura Haruno greeted the blond when he arrived.

"Where you been Naruto? I thought you weren't feeling well... I had to send Tomoyo home saying you were in bed asleep." Naruto didn't reply as he went to his room. Sakura blinked. "Naruto?" She walked up stairs and found Naruto lying fall on the bed. Not his usual style. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"I don't know..." Naruto grumbled. Genpaku walked in.

"Yo Gaki what's...." Genpaku shut his mouth at Sakura's glare. He sweated and walked backwards. "Maybe later..." He muttered shutting the door. 'Damn that was scary.'

Sakura lay down beside the blond and messed with his hair. "You can talk to me right? You're big sister. I won't say anything; it's just between me and you..." Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"I don't know how to explain it..." Naruto muttered.

"Then start off with the problem first."

"Yukito-san..." Naruto grumbled. Sakura blinked.

"What's wrong? He's not doing something wrong is he?" Naruto shook his head. "Then what has he done?"

"Every time he's around, Sakura goes all weird... It's begun to bug me lately..." Sakura smiled. She seemed to be connecting the dots already.

"True... Sakura-chan does act differently... Why it it now do you begin to dislike it?" Naruto shook his head. Like he knew why.

"I was going to see Sakura-chan, that's where I went... But Yukito-san was there and both are going out for food tomorrow..." Naruto grumbled as he clenched his fist. Sakura sighed with a smile.

"So you're angry because Sakura's going out on a date with Yukito-san." Naruto didn't reply. "Cheer up Naruto-chan... Look, how about you come with me tomorrow. Me and Toya will be working at the aquarium in the cafe area. Genpaku's on other duties with the penguin tank begin sorted."

"I don't know..." Sakura ruffled the blond hair.

"How about I get you an ice-cream as well." Naruto glanced left.

"Chocolate?" Sakura nods with a smile.

"Anything you want Naruto-chan." Naruto sat up.

"Arigatou Sakura-ane-chan!" Naruto chirped as the pair hugged. Sakura smiled lightly, these were what she enjoyed most. The sibling trust between them, Sakura glanced over to Naruto's array of objects and blinked as she stood. Naruto watched and sweated as Sakura grabbed tensa Zangetsu.

"Naruto-chan... Why's this all dirty?" Sakura asked annoyed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well ugh..." Sakura popped the blade open and noticed the marks.

"I thought we all made this clear to you... You're allowed these swords as long as you don't use them or me, Genpaku or Ray-san is there to watch you. What were you doing to damage it? Was this when you damaged your mask?" Naruto sighed with a nod. "Naruto... We don't want you hurting yourself."

"I wasn't going to..." 'I was hurting that shadow thing...' Sakura sat down.

"If you do it again... We we'll have to take them off you Naruto. We'd be in trouble if something happened to you. Remember, they're not toys and you could get hurt or someone else."

"I know... Gomen..." Sakura put a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I hope so... I'll pass this to Ray and say that you damaged it. I won't say you did it with no supervision."

"Arigatou..." Naruto muttered with a smile. Sakura smiled as she stood.

"Come on... I'll go make something for you to eat." Naruto smiled and jumped off his bed.

"Yatta!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh, and Tomoyo gave me something to give to you... I'll show you later."

XX

Naruto sighed as he sat looking at the large tower of fish. His drink resting beside him as he read his manga. "Feeling better Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked as she sat down. Naruto nods. "What you reading this time?"

"One piece. I haven't caught up yet with the current volumes... So I'm trying to catch up. It suits the place, reading about pirate in an aquarium." Sakura smiled.

"Well keep enjoying that then... I better get back to work. Want a drink?"

"Hai!" Naruto replied with a smile as he went back to reading his book.

"Toya!" Naruto's book flopped to the table as his face blinked and he looked up to see Sakura Kinomoto and Yukito up above to his left. Naruto quickly pulled up his hoodie, he wasn't really wanting to talk. Though he did glanced down to the base as he watched pair be seen to by Toya.

"So this is what you do here ani-chan?" Sakura asked as Toya put the small menus down.

"Yeah... Sakura's dragged me to do this... Though I guess it's a good thing since now Genpaku's had to go clean up storage. Seems they're going to drain all the water from the tanks and do an inspection." Sakura blinked, which means waterys gone somewhere now.

"I guess Genpaku-san's a little glad not to be working in the fridge now." Toya sighed as he stood.

"Not really, there is other food besides for the penguins that's stored in the refrigerators... Better him freezing than me. Though unlike him, I get to make snow-cones." Toya finished with a sigh.

"The strawberry-milk snow-cones here are really delicious." Yukito mused to Sakura. Then something clicked in the began to work through Sakura's thoughts.

'Snow-cones... Ice?' Sakura mused glancing to Toya.

"So, can I have two of those?" Yukito asked as Toya noted it down.

"Yeah, yeah..."

'What was that?' Naruto wondered as he looked to the fish tank. All the fish just scattered for some reason.

"What's up Naruto-chan?" Naruto jumped at Sakura's called.

"N-nothing ane-chan." Naruto said turning round. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Okay..." Naruto sighed as Sakura walked off. A crack echoed and Naruto blinked and looked up. The top of the tank shattered and came crashing down. Naruto looked over the edge as Sakura ran up.

"What just..."Sakura watched as the water began to fill the whole bottom floor. Yukito's head popped up. "Yukito-san! You okay?" Yukito looked up.

"I'm fine Sakura-san... But..." Yukito said looking round.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said jumping in. Sakura glance down.

"Yukito, get out of there, I'll help Naruto." Sakura said following.

Naruto glanced about as he looked, but it was so blurry in the water. He saw a figure in white. 'Sakura-chan!' Naruto swam over and grabbed her arm and began to pull. 'Why aren't you budging?' Naruto looked forward. 'Could it be...' Naruto swam forward down passed Sakura. 'It's got to be that thing from the other day.' Naruto grunted as he moved he could hear the swirling sound. 'Found it!'

Sakura glanced about as she looked for the pair. 'Where are they?' She looked left and then right as something floated round. 'Shit!' Sakura swam over and grabbed the figure before surfacing. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura!" Toya yelled as Sakura swam over. "Is she okay?" Sakura glanced back to the water, Naruto...

"He's not come up... Naruto!" Sakura called as she passed Sakura to Toya and dived back down. Tomoyo with Kero under her hat ran over as Toya sorted Sakura out.

The door on the bottom floor exploded and the water rushed down to the basement. As the water dropped down in leve Sakura was able to stand and reached down to pull Naruto out. "Naruto, Naruto come... Shit..." Sakura growled as she moved Naruto to the table as it surfaced. Sakura could here Sakura Kinomoto up above as Sakura did c.p.r on the blond. Naruto coughed water out as he came too. Sakura tapped the back of the blond as he gasped.

"Wh-where's... Sakura-chan..." Naruto panted out. He thought he was done for there. Sakura smiled.

"She's okay you little idiot..." Naruto looked to Sakura. "Don't go doing something like that again okay... You'll worry me too much..." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Naruto!" Naruto and Sakura looked up as soaked Sakura Kinomoto looked down. "You okay?!" Naruto nods.

"I'm fine." Sakura Haruno sighed.

"Good thing the basement door opened... Uh oh..." Naruto glanced to Sakura. "Genpaku was down stairs...

At the basement floor, Genpaku sat dazed against the wall as fish flopped beside him. "What just happened?" He mumbled out.

After getting Genpaku up stairs and even though he was a little stunned after being blasted down stairs by half a tank of water, made a call for Ray to come pick Naruto and Sakura up so they could go home and get sorted out. Genpaku, Toya and Sakura and those who worked there dealt with all the water.

Naruto and Sakura sat on the second floor in towels with Tomoyo and Kero sitting with them as they waited for Ray.

"Why you guys here anyway?" Sakura asked Tomoyo and Kero first. Both chuckled nervously at the fact the events had brought them out of hiding. "Why you here also Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"Just spending time with ane-chan..." Naruto muttered. "You feeling better Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods.

"Hai... A-arigatou Naruto-kun..." Sakura said with a smile. "I couldn't escape because watery had me... But you... Thanks for saving me." Naruto smiled.

"I'm your friend... What am I going to do?" Sakura smiled as the pair looked over to the door to the room. Ray walked over to the group.

"You guy's okay? Sakura, Naruto?" Both nods. He sighed in relief. "That's good... Fujitaka was worried, but I told him I'd make sure you two were fine..." Ray glanced right to Genpaku walking up. "How you doing gaki..." Genpaku sighed.

"Just a little stunned... I didn't expect the door to open up to a wall of water. But I'm still standing. They're closing up the place so me and Sakura are going to make our way home." Ray nods.

"I take these three home and we'll see you there... Naruto, Sakura, Tomoyo... Come on, let's go." The three nod and followed.

"See you in a bit ani-chan." Naruto called as Genpaku nods. Genpaku sighed as he crossed his arms.

The group took the car to Ray's in silence and once there. Naruto was sent to the bathroom to wash up and Sakura was sent to Sakura's bathroom to do the same, since both had been soaked in whatever was in the tank. Ray went about getting Sakura something to wear, so Sakura Haruno's old clothing did the trick since he was too lazy to have time to get rid of it. Naruto was left clothing as well.

Genpaku and Sakura arrived home to find all three kids to be sitting in the lounge with hot chocolate. "Man... He's treating you guy's nicely..." Genpaku said as he walked upstairs.

"Be sure to save us some..." Sakura called following.

"Hai!!" All three called out.

"Ray-san's really nice Naruto-kun." Tomoyo spoke. "This is the first time I've been inside properly. It's... Lovely here." Naruto grinned. The house design looked like the inside came right from a log cabin. The floor was wooden with a large bear carpet in the middle. The sofa Tomoyo, was seated on was by the wall facing the fireplace. The TV to the right next to the window. Naruto and Sakura were seated on the sofa that sat side on to the fireplace. Ray had even been nice enough to get it going. It was even a proper log burner. The walls were all covered in curved wood and behind them was the dining area that opened up onto the back garden.

"Ray-san loves to get his hands into D.I.Y when he can on weekends. He's been working on this place since we moved here. It because he does this that he's got the money to work on the next one." Naruto mussed as he drank his hot chocolate.

"We still need to deal with watery tonight." Kero whispered as he sat by Tomoyo. "We can't let watery keep doing this. Sakura, we need to do it tonight at best."

"But..." Sakura muttered. "I still haven't figured out how to beat watery yet..." Sakura sighed. Kero was about to speak when Genpaku yawned as he walked in, in vest and sweatpants. Kero flopped down as Genpaku sat down in front of the fire.

"Ah... How I love a proper fire... Makes up for me forget having to spend all that time down in that freezer..." Genpaku said as she stretched. "I felt like my blood was going to freeze down there it's that cold. The ice was almost hanging right off me."

'Ice...' Sakura and Naruto mussed. "That's it!" Both spoke together. Both looked to each other and Genpaku looked at them oddly.

"What's it?"

XX

Night fall came and in the dead of night, three children ran through the aquarium in silence. Sakura was leading in a white and blue outfit that looked like a joker from a pack of playing cards. Yellow balls hung off the tips of the outfit. Naruto followed along in blue shorts with a red vest. A yellow straw hat and sandals with the outfit.

"Why you dressed like that?" Sakura whispered as she, Naruto and Kero ran left round the corner. Tomoyo stopped and recorded them taking off.

"What better than to dress as the future pirate king when facing a card that is made of water." Naruto stated as he ran up the stairs with Sakura.

"I thought he couldn't' swim?"

"I never said I was 'the' future pirate king..." Naruto said with a smile, Sakura smiled back as they entered the room that was full of tanks of water. "You think you'll be fast enough?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know... I hope so..." Naruto nods. Though he didn't say it, he'd jump off if Sakura wasn't face enough. Once they found the tank with strong magical energy, Sakura pulled out her cell. "Tomoyo-chan. You ready?"

"Hai." Sakura glanced to Naruto who nods. Show time, Sakura jumped up with her staff in hand. "Watery! Come get me if you can!" Sakura challenged as the water burst to life. "Fly!" Naruto jumped on and both were off. Both were out the door and down the hall.

"Damn, were not fast enough..." Naruto grumbled as both took off down the escalator. The water scattered and began to spray them. Sakura faltered as the pair flew. "Damn it, I'm just useless here!" Naruto yelled as he rolled off. Sakura flew off faster as Naruto rolled to the side.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled back.

"Go!" Naruto called as he took off. Kero followed the blond. Sakura rushed down the hall and down the next flight of stairs to the basement where she stopped outside a door. Watery stopped as it readied to attack, Sakura threw her next card out.

"Windy!" Sakura yelled as she summoned the power of her card. Windy whipped round the pair as it drew the fridge door open. Watery was fighting the pull of the winds flow and had only one was to go and Sakura stood in the firing line. It shot forward.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as ran down the hall from Sakura's left; he jumped and pulled Sakura aside as the water shot into the room. Naruto slid on his back as Sakura sighed as she landed with the blond. Tomoyo looked at watery's true form and shut the door.

"Nice going Sakura!" Kero cheered as the pair stood. "If you freeze water, it's easy to capture it!" Sakura nods with a sigh of relief.

"I thought watery had us back then... Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned.

"It's nothing." Sakura smiled back.

"Genpaku-san reminded of something Yukito-san mentioned. If Genpaku-san wasn't cleaning the fridge I wouldn't have remembered. Arigatou too, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'm glad I could be of use to you." Tomoyo glanced from her camera lens to her watched. "Now, it should be about done..." They opened the door to a frozen statue.

"Man... Watery sure looks scary..." Naruto mussed as Sakura sealed the card away.

"Heh... Ani-chan may have had a really bad job today... But it's thanks to him and Yukito-san that we sealed watery right Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a grin. Naruto blinked as he didn't get a reply. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked glancing over. His face deadpanned at the girls face.

"Looks like Sakura's frozen this time..." Kero mused as Tomoyo stepped round with her camera. Naruto huffed as he pulled his hat forward.

'Damn you Yukito-san...'

XXXX

Hehe... I liked this one. Now, I'm sure I think this came out quiet well... Naruto has always seen Sakura as a friend for as long as he can remember. I would think after recent events with the rise of the clow cards. Naruto's going to be unknowingly jealous of sakura's reaction to yukito.

I hope this came out really well to and I enjoyed the older sister role Sakura played.

Sigh, the biggest trouble of this is having two Sakura's... It's troublesome as hell... I wish I knew what I was thinking when I did this.

Also, when I saw the stingray in the anime. I couldn't resist. I'm miss that guy so much, he was so cool and I really was gutted because I wanted to go see him in person...

I guess I can't really say much more but review what you think. And onto chapter 4! Oh and remember, double release for path to a warrior Saturday for fanfictioners.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If a tree falls in a forest and no one's around to hear it. What sound does it make...?

Anyway, question aside they said it was going to snow here.... Everywhere round but here... Damn dorset weather it's so frosty that I'll need to spend 15 minutes just to get my car warmed up... bloody weather. Anyway, onward my dear readers! For by Tuesday next week, I get back to my warrior story, so the more chapters the better!

And, for one last time... Please don't moan about Naruto's lack of power... I could sprout all sorts to you people but I can't be bothered... Just please remember that since many would be unfamiliar with my style, I never give everything away in one chapter. I hide the pass and make you guess the future... All you get to see is the present till I unveil my finally. So please, understand that I'm doing this to build character. Don't insult my story telling ability

Now that I've said that... You may read. I just hope you did read this...

Chapter 4

After a night of rain, Sakura opened her curtains to a nice sunny day for her Sunday morning. "Yes! It's sunny!" Sakura chirped in relief.

"You're right. It's like the rain last night never fell." Kero mussed as he rested on Sakura's shoulder before floating backwards. "But Sakura, you're sure up early for Sunday." Kero pondered as Sakura jumped down.

Today Sakura was going out for a picnic with Tomoyo, Naruto and Sakura Haruno, who had of course arranged the trip today for them. Sakura smiled lightly as she spun round the room, Kero being the unwelcomed passenger to the flight as Sakura held him by her hands. "Hey, you should come with us, Kero-chan!" Sakura chirped. "If you stay in my bag, I'll make sure to pass you some of Ane-chan's delicious food!" Kero yelled as he flew from Sakura's grasp as Sakura stopped looking out to the clear sky. "I'm so glad it's such good weather today!" Her high spirited aura didn't die as she got changed and came down for breakfast. Her tou-san and ani-chan sat at the table.

"Morning!" Sakura chirped walking in.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Her father spoke as he looked to her from his newspaper. Sakura hummed lightly as she walked to her chair. Toya noticed this as he put down the drink carton.

"The kaijuu is on cloud nine..." Sakura growled as her happy mood was killed momentarily. But, it was a day to be happy, she'll let it pass.

"I'll forgive you today." Sakura said with a smile. Toya merely blinked, he wasn't expecting this reaction.

"You're really in a good mood today, Sakura-san." Her father spoke looking to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she looked back.

"I'm going out with Tomoyo, Naruto and Sakura today." Toya stood as her father looked slightly puzzled. Sakura looked forward as she heard something tap on the table, she looked to her brother confused.

"You're doing all the chores today, right?" Toya asked as Sakura wondered why. "Did you forget that you wrote it down yourself last week?" Sakura grumbled as she remembered swapping duties with Toya the week before so she could go to Rika's piano recital. She sighed in defeat as Toya got ready to go to work. Sakura stepped into the hall as her father walked down.

"It's been raining a lot lately." Her father spoke as he walked down the hall with a basket of clothing. "So we have a lot of laundry. Do you want me to help out a bit?" He asked as he glanced to Sakura.

"You have your presentation today. It's all right, I'll do it!" Sakura chirped. Her father smiled sadly to have left her with all this work.

"I'm sorry."

"Leave it to me!" Sakura reassured.

"Then I'll put this near the washing machine." Fujitaka said before he walked off.

"I'm going!" Toya called as he opened the door.

"See you later!" Sakura called as the door shut.

"I'll be heading out now, too." Fujitaka spoke before walking to the door.

"Hai. See you later!" Sakura chirped before leaning by the kitchen wall. As the door closed she sighed before going to get the phone.

"Hello, Namimaki residence, Sakura Haruno speaking." Sakura smiled.

"Ane-chan, there's a bit of a problem."

"Really? What's wrong?" Sakura Haruno asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Something happen?" She asked while she checked the pie baking.

"Ugh... I forgot that I have to do all the chores today since I swapped with ani-chan last week." Sakura stood straight.

"I see... That's a shame... Naruto was looking forward to it... Shall I ring Tomoyo for you?"

"No, I'll ring her ane-chan... Tell Naruto-kun I'm sorry." Sakura nods.

"Yeah, don't worry. Maybe next week then if it's sunny?"

"Hai! Arigatou Sakura-ane-chan." Sakura smiled.

"No problem Sakura-chan. Bye."

"Bye!" Sakura Haruno sighed as she set the phone down and tapped her chin. What was she going to do with that food now? A smile danced onto her face.

"Naruto-chan!" Sakura called.

"Hai ane-chan?" Naruto called down.

"We're going to be doing something a little different, be ready when I call okay!"

"Hai!" Sakura smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

'Like I'll let my good cooking go to waste...' She smiled, she knew what to do.

XX

Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she got off the phone with Tomoyo. "I'll being a letter of apology with me on Monday." Sakura hated to break a promise to her friends. She walked into the kitchen and took a breath. No point worrying now, she had a task to do. "All right." Sakura started as she pulled her sleeves up. "I guess I'll get to it!"

With that she got to work, working from doing the kitchens washing up, to cleaning the floor and onto the lounge with dusting the cobwebs and vacuuming the floor before polishing the table to cleaning the carpet. Sakura blinked as she spotted something sticking out the edge of the carpet. With a red back and oval centre with a sun in the centre of a 14 point star with a moon on it. Sakura flipped over the sealed clow card. "Wood... Wood? This is a clow card!" Sakura chirped as she stood, she had to show Kero.

Keroberosu was busy with the washing machine, but for some reason it stopped so he now busy glancing in side. "Hey, it stopped."

"Kero-chan, Kero-chan!" Sakura called in her excitement. Kero glanced to her voice and fell into the machine and the door shut. "Kero-chan! I found a clow card!" Sakura called running into the room. But all she found with the machine at work. "He's not here... Oh, well." Sakura mussed pocketing the card for later. "I'll brag about this later!" Sakura mused as she got back to work.

As the machine stopped, Kero slowly climbed from the machine in his dizzy state. "Things sure spin around a lot today..." Kero mumbled as he tried to get over the mind numb blur he'd been faced with in there. "That's it! I quit! I QUIT!" Kero roared as he got out the machine. "This isn't the type of thing that the strongest guardian beast should be do-" Kero was cut off by Sakura.

"I know! When I'm done with this, I'll have some ice cream with Kero-chan!" Suddenly, the thought of continuing, didn't seem as bad as before.

"Oh, all right. I guess I can help her a little bit more."

As soon as Sakura finished cleaning the hallway, she moved to clean her father's study. "All right, this is the last place." Sakura mussed with relief as she opened the small window. Meanwhile, Kero dealt with all the clothing to be placed on the washing line to dry. So as Sakura vacuumed, she caught something on the end and pulled the vacuum tip out. A rectangle ink covered paper was on the end. "Oh, this is covered in ink." Sakura muttered as she flipped it round. The clow card design was on the back. She gasped in surprise. "This is also a clow card!" Sakura smiled as she pulled the wood out. Two cards in one day, this saved so much trouble. She put both down on the desk in the sunlight. "I should clean this up." Sakura giggled as she went for a towel, but she was side tracked by the ring of the phone.

It was her father, he'd left an envelope he needed for his lesson. With that she was kitted up in her blades. "Kero-chan! I have to step out for a bit!" And then she was out the door. Kero glanced out the door.

"Wha?"

But down stairs, trouble was brewing as the ink covered card glowed, the picture beginning to show as the ink vanished.

Having made it in time for her father, Sakura was greeted by Yukito who was coming back from basketball game with his school team. So Sakura spent some of her time having ice-cream with Yukito before coming home in a beyond cloud nine attitude. "I'm home!" Sakura called as she skated up to the gate. She glanced up to see all the washing out. She entered her room to find Kero asleep having been exhausted from all the work he'd done. He deserved it after all he'd done today.

"I'll get lunch ready right away." Sakura said with a smile, that smile died as a creaking noise began to echo in the house. "Kero-chan..." Sakura spoke shaking Kero. "Kero-chan!" Kero grumbled as he was woken.

"What, lunch already?" Kero asked.

"Hey, what's this sound..." Sakura mumbled as she worried.

"Sound?" Kero asked as the house shuddered and Sakura grabbed Kero in panic. The small guardian flew out her grasp and out the door. Sakura followed nervously.

"I wonder if it's a burglar." Sakura pondered as she followed.

"Seems to be coming from downstairs." Kero muttered as they moved down the hall. Sakura nods and armed herself, her mind playing tricks on her of what could be down there.

"C-could it be... a ghost?" Sakura asked as she held the mop she grabbed tight. Kero didn't think so.

"They wouldn't appear in broad daylight." Sakura turned to Kero.

"Maybe some do!" Sakura stated as she stood on the ground floor. All the rooms were empty, nothing disturbed as they walked to the kitchen door. Kero looked at the basement door.

"It's from the basement!" Kero called as he pointed to the door. She crept up to the door and put her ear to it. Something was moving round. "In here." Kero whispered. Sakura grabbed the door handle; she really didn't want to open it. "Go on." Kero goaded and Sakura cracked the door ajar. Both glanced into the darkness. "I can't see clearly in here." Kero muttered before something came into view. Both didn't react at first as a twig poked through the door. Both gasped in surprise at the large amount of wood in the doorway as they stumbled back before pushing the door shut.

"W-what was that?" Sakura asked in worry as Kero picked up the twig.

"It was the branch of some plant." Kero mused as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why is such a thing sprouting from the basement?!" Sakura asked. The twig glowed and vanished from Kero's hand, he knew now.

"This is all the doings of WOOD."

"A clow card?" Sakura muttered before remembering this morning and explaining to Kero how she'd found wood and left it down stairs.

"You left a clow card alone without writing your name on it?!" Kero asked as both pushed against the door.

"Because I found it as a card... And I got that phone call..." Sakura stated.

"That's bad!" Kero yelled. "Clow cards start listening to the owner, after the owners name's inscribed onto them."

"But it was in the house for all this time." Sakura argued. "Nothing had happened until now!" Kero looked up in thought.

"It's true that Wood is a very gentle card. I can't think that it would be up to mischief..."

"Then, why?" Sakura asked. Kero let go and pondered. "Kero-chan, don't let go!" Sakura panicked and door opened and a branch wrapped round her ankle. Sakura panicked even more. "What should we do, Kero-chan!"

"I'm in a bind myself!" Kero called as he tried to escape the tied up position he was now stuck in. "This... thing..." Sakura didn't know what else to do; it was all too much for her as she began to cry. The door bell rang and Sakura gasped, if that door opened... Both looked to each other. What was she going to do? With wood growing downstairs, she wasn't exactly ready for guessed.

"I... I wonder who that is..."The door clicked. That lock was opened. "O-oh no..." If her brother and father were out... "Please... Let it be Naruto-kun..." Sakura panicked as the door behind her pushed open.

"Sakura-chan?! You okay?" Naruto asked as he heard her yell. He skidded to a stop. "Oh... Crud..." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called in relief. Tomoyo stepped round and looked in surprise. "Tomoyo-chan... Thank you for coming..." Sakura stopped speaking as Sakura Haruno stepped round the corner.

"What the..." Sakura Kinomoto didn't get chance to reply as wood pulled her into the air and began to grow through the hall. Sakura, Naruto and Tomoyo stepped to the side as Sakura slid to the door. Naruto shut the door and locked it. What were they going to do now? Sakura Haruno crouched down and helped Sakura up. "I won't ask right now... I just want to know if we can help." Sakura asked with a smile. Sakura Kinomoto smiled before crying. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked as she dusted Sakura off. The girl was really under a lot of pressure. First the card going out of control and destroying the house. All the hard work done to clean it and now someone outside her group finding this...

"Sakura!" Kero called as Sakura Haruno looked to Kero. "Not you, the other Sakura! Seal wood now!" Sakura Kinomoto looked to Kero.

"But..."

"It doesn't matter right now! Seal Wood!" Sakura nods as Naruto got Kero free. Sakura Haruno stood and stepped back as Sakura Kinomoto held out her key.

Sakura Haruno watched as Sakura released the key's power and summoned her staff. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" Sakura yelled holding her staff up. "Clow card!" Sakura yelled as she swung down. The branches glowed and shrunk away down the hall. Sakura Haruno stepped down the hall.

"Okay... I think we can start explaining." Sakura asked as she noticed Sakura Kinomoto looked round. "What's wrong?"

"The card, it's not here." Sakura muttered. Kero glanced about.

"It's got to be. You sure it's not around here somewhere?" Naruto looked down the hall.

"It's got to be in the basement." Naruto spoke. "Let's get it." Sakura Kinomotot nods as the building began to shake. They looked to the basement door and wood came back in force.

"Up stairs now you four, come on!" Sakura Haruno commanded as she rushed the group up. She glanced down and then ran up with them. They reached the roof and the group split up with Naruto and Sakura Haruno on the roof while Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo ran to the edge of the balcony. The group watched as wood covered the roof with its branches and sprouted leaves, when all had calmed the group relaxed as Naruto slid down with Sakura.

"It's calm again." Sakura Kinomoto mused looking at the tree. Kero nods as he looked about.

"Looks like it got satisfied with the sunlight." Kero mussed.

"Just like a tree to be so happy." Tomoyo commented as Sakura Haruno sat against the tree with a sigh.

"We finished now? Or are still in for more surprises." Sakura asked as Kero gasped.

"The laundry! I gotta start all over again..." Sakura Haruno smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help, that's why we came." Sakura Kinomoto looked to Sakura.

"Yeah, ane-chan felt it wouldn't be right you missing out. So she called Tomoyo-chan and we all came round to help. Though... This wasn't we were expecting." 'I'm surprised ane-chan is so calm with this...' Naruto mused.

"A-arigatou... Ane-chan..." Sakura spoke. "I guess I should explain."

"No time for that!" Kero called. "We have to go seal wood completely right away!" Kero stated.

"To the basement?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. Kero nods. The group glanced to the tree as it creaked. "That sound..."

"The house..." Sakura Haruno muttered. "The whole house is creaking. Let's go you two." Sakura Haruno said pointing at Sakura and Kero. "Naruto, Tomoyo, you two stay here." Naruto blinked.

"But ane-chan!"

"No buts Naruto!" Naruto flinched. "We can't waste time or this place will fall apart. Come on..." Sakura Haruno spoke holding her hand out to Sakura. "We get this done with now." Sakura nods.

"Hai!" Sakura replied as she followed. Kero quickly followed as the two cherry blossoms entered the forest.

"His names Kero-chan ane-chan!" Naruto called as before he sighed and sat down.

"So Kero-chan... Why is 'wood' still growing?" Sakura Haruno asked as the pair climbed through the tangled mass.

"Wood's found light outside. If the entire tree from wood wants to bask in sunlight..." Sakura nods.

"I see... So then, what are you then?" Sakura asked as they climbed downstairs. Kero thumped his chest.

"I'm Keroberosu, guardian beast of the clow cards." Sakura hummed in interest as Kero pointed to Sakura Kinomoto. "And Sakura here is the cardcaptor, she's sealing all the cards."

"I see... Can I have a guess to say that back at the aquarium... This was a clow card that was the cause?" Kero nods. "I see. You've been busy, you, Naruto and Tomoyo I guess?" Sakura Kinomoto nods as they stopped before the basement. "What's that sound?" Sakura Haruno asks as she walked down the stairs.

"Be careful ane-chan." Sakura Kinomoto spoke as she followed. Sakura Haruno glanced down as her foot was soaked.

"Water?" Kero glanced down.

"Water doesn't come out of the wood card..." Kero pondered.

"Then I wonder if it's the other card..." Sakura pondered, Kero looked to Sakura Kinomoto, she never said about a second.

"Nani? There were two cards?" Sakura nods. "That means..." The three walked down the rows and found a small cloud above a large mass of wood. "RAIN was here with it." Kero mussed as he now understood why wood was acting so oddly.

"Rain?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"A card for rain." Kero replied. "Rain and Wood interacted with each other to create such a jungle. Now Sakura." Kero said looking to the Kinomoto girl. Sakura nods and moved forward as Sakura Haruno watched.

"Rain! Wood!" Sakura called as the small cloud stopped and a small clown dressed girl poked out the top.

"Aw... she looks so cute." Sakura Haruno mussed. Sakura Kinomoto held her staff ready.

"That's enough mischief!" Sakura stated.

"Sakura, they're coming!" Kero yelled as rain floated over Sakura and began to rain.

"It's not too bad." Sakura said before the light rain turned into a shower and Sakura ran off.

"Rains just playing with you! Seal it!" Kero called as Sakura Haruno nods.

"Come on Imoto, its just water!" Sakura Kinomoto blinked, that's it. Sakura turned to face rain as she reached for one of her cards.

"The card created by clow." Sakura started as she threw watery forward. "Lend your power to my key! Transfer the magic dwelling within the card to this key, and grant me your power" Sakura finished as she held her staff above her head. "Watery!" Sakura called as water began to swirl into the air above Sakura as she held her staff up. Rain stopped as it noticed its rain begin dragged away from it. Sakura Haruno looked on in awe as she looked at the watery spirit. "Watery, become a binding chain!" Sakura yelled pointing her staff forward and watery attacked as it surrounded rain in a bubble of water.

"All right! We got it!" Kero cheered as Sakura drew her staff up.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura yelled bringing her staff down. Rain struggled as it was dragged into the glowing card before losing the fight. As Sakura caught the seal card, the water vanished.

"Rain may have been mischievous... But it looked such a cute thing, can I see it?" Sakura asked her Imoto. Sakura kinomoto nods and turned to wood.

"Now for you wood!" Sakura called ready.

"Matte Sakura!" Kero spoke flying between the wood and Sakura. Sakura blinked as wood glowed behind Kero.

Naruto and Tomoyo watched as the tree began to shrink away and both ran to the basement. The two Sakura's looked on at the small woman that sat on the desk. Sakura stepped forward and held her hand out as wood floated up and turned into a card in Sakura's palm.

"Just as I said." Kero spoke. "It's a gentle card." Sakura nods as Naruto and Tomoyo ran over.

"Great job Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped as he looked over Sakura's shoulder. "So this was the cause?" Naruto asked.

"And this." Sakura Haruno said passing Sakura rain.

"So trees and rain are good friends after all." Sakura mussed as she looked at both cards. Kero glanced left and pointed.

"Look!" The group looked at the rainbow in the sunlight.

"A rainbow..." Tomoyo mussed as the group looked at it. Kero glanced to Sakura.

"Now to stop the two acting up." Sakura nods and signed her name to them. "The card becomes your own for the first time after you come this far." Kero commented strictly.

"Hai. I learned the hard way." Sakura replied with a sigh.

"Well, I'll be taking a small nap now." Kero muttered flying upstairs. Sakura sighed as she put the cards away in the book.

"Sorry for all the trouble you guys." Naruto grinned.

"Ah I would have been gaming all day, it's been fun." Naruto mused with a grin.

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Tomoyo commented with a smile. "I may not have got a lot, be I got to record something I wouldn't have at the forest park." Sakura nods with a smile before turning to her ane-chan.

"Arigatou for you help." Sakura nods.

"Someone has to look out for you when things get out of control... Now let get up stairs." They arrived to find Kero in tears at all the hard work cleaning, and now the house was trashed.

"Man. Place is a mess..." Naruto stated out loud as Sakura dropped to her knees, not again.

"Fear not Imoto..." Sakura Haruno mused putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Naruto-chan. Let's get to work." Naruto salutes to his sister.

"Hai, ane-chan!" With that the pair took off in a blur. Sakura and Kero watched amazed as the pair whipped through each room with incredible speed and clean the place up. It looked amazingly clean when the pair stood finished in the hallway.

"Naruto-kun... Ane-chan..." Sakura muttered in awe. "Arigatou!!" Sakura yelled hugging Sakura and then Naruto. "Arigatou, Arigatou!" Sakura replied as Sakura Haruno crouched down beside her.

"That's okay. How about I set up that late lunch? I'm sure you're just as hungry." Sakura glanced to her ane-chan and didn't get to answer as her stomach growled. Everything had been so much she hadn't even focused on eating. Sakura Haruno chuckled as she stood. "Come on... I'll teach you something new to cook."

"Arigatou ane-chan!" Sakura Kinomoto chirped following. Naruto sighed as he watched Sakura follow his ane-chan while Tomoyo stood beside the blond.

"I guess we'll have to explain everything to ane-chan once they're done... It might be a good thing since Sakura-ane-chan can cover from me when I use my swords to protect Sakura-chan next time." Tomoyo glanced over with a smile.

"You like Sakura-chan don't you." Naruto blinked as his face reddened.

"W-we're just good friends is all Tomoyo-chan. I'm just looking out for her..." Tomoyo smiled lightly at the blonds antics.

Afternoon came and Sakura, Naruto and Tomoyo bid farewell to Sakura Kinomoto and walked home. Sakura glanced to Naruto as they walked. "What's wrong? You've been quiet since everything. What's on your mind?" Naruto glanced to his ane-chan.

"Nothing's wrong ane-chan... I'm just surprised you took everything to well." Sakura smiled.

"I wasn't about to go overboard with everything with Sakura-chan in tears. There are times to question and time for action. Sakura wasn't in any case and I decided to act." Naruto smiled.

"Arigatou, you won't tell anyone right?" Sakura nods.

"Not a soul. Don't worry." Naruto smiled.

"You're the best ane-chan." Sakura chuckled.

"Don't let Genpaku know..." Naruto nods with a chuckle before going quiet. His mind going over one thing.

'Do I really like Sakura-chan? As in more?' Naruto looked to yellowing sky. He was too confused to really know. "So who's cooking tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Genpaku-kun I think..." Both slumped their shoulders.

"If it moves I'm swapping with ani-chan before he notices."

XXXX

Sigh... I've just come home from work and made a major cock up... People who drive, please remember this, check your mirrors reversing! I didn't and... Damn it... I reversed into the back of a car. Though the car came off with two dents and a scuff mark. I could so pay for that next month easy... I shattered the back light and made two dents on the van... God damn it... I was only two months away from staying with this job... All my hard work is down the drain and I still have to pay my car insurance... What am I going to do? The guns been fired and I have till Monday to see if I dodge the bullet, or get put down and look for a new job.

Sigh, anyway, beside's that. What you think. I looked at the first half and had a full day to think of how I could do this chapter. And I liked how it came out. I really did have a hard time making sure I pointed at kinomoto or haruno when typing. But I pulled through. This wasn't as action based and after seeing what's next. Neither will the next card. I'm waiting for a specific card to unveil something for you readers. There, that should keep you all in contempt. Now to the next piece.

I was thinking that maybe I should give some clothing ideas for people who like to imagine the story they're reading. If you want to. I'll point it out at the beginning of the next chapter what Naruto and anyone else who needs to be pointed out will wear at what points. Now I have to go, later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If I finish this before Tuesday and start chapter 6. I will finish that chapter before continuing warrior. Just so you know. Now, let's jump right into the story shall we! Hm... On second thought... I don't think I can pull this card off enough in one chapter... So it's time for a time skip with a narrative flashback! But this card next on the other hand... Hehe, it plays a roll important to both Naruto and Sakura. It's like they say about magic, it's all about illusions and sleight of hand.

Chapter 5

It had been an interesting week since the capture of wood. Having only been nearly 5 weeks now into capturing the clow cards the group had the task of capturing the card known as JUMP just a few days ago. Jump had been causing a shop owner trouble by taking control of a plush toy so when the toy was bought it would always come back to the store which didn't help the owner.

A night later, Naruto and Sakura gave chase after finding the pink rabbit looking creature which only gave them more hell as it attacked with soft toys. Though Naruto made it more difficult when he grabbed onto the pink bunny and was jumped high above the sky. Though Sakura saved Naruto before harm was done, jump was fast but Sakura's wood card was faster than the speeding pink bunny.

But jump had a surprise and used the mass of stuffed toys to become a giant pink bunny with a step worse than its howl. When Sakura and Naruto seemed like toe jam the bunny lost balance and fell back exploding in a mass of soft toys. With jump caught the store returned to normal.

Now, back the present time.

XX

"Huh? Ghost?" Naruto asked as he picked up his bag from his locker. He'd just finished football practice while Sakura had done cheerleading. Right now Sakura was asking the blond to join her with Tomoyo as Naoko, Riku and Chiharu were all going and it would be nice he if came for friendly support. "Sure, I can't exactly leave you alone can I? After all, I'm coming round again tonight." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Sakura chirped as the pair walked out the school. The group stood waiting at the gate for them.

"It's not anything really would be scary..." Naruto mussed. "They'd need to be scarier than my nightmares." Sakura glanced to Naruto, it was true, and his nightmares always startled the blond. The group walked along quietly through the forest. Naoko had said the night before; she'd taken a shortcut late after school and followed a fire fly. She followed it to the edge before it turned into bright light and a ghost shot out. Naruto snorted, he wasn't scared of any ghosts.

A crow squawked as it flew away. Sakura jumped and held onto Naruto who was walking along side Tomoyo. "It's a crow Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke.

"Just relax... It's probably just Naoko-sans imagination." Naruto muttered. Sakura grumbled, she was scared of ghosts, she didn't like this one bit.

"You know." Chiharu spoke as they walked. "It's almost my kaa-sans birthday." Sakura glanced about nervously and she noticed Naruto frown. She knew why. "What do you think I should get her as a gift?"

"Your kaa-san likes to bake sweets, Chiharu." Riku spoke as she came up with an idea. "Prehaps a cute cake plate..."

"A cake plate?" Chiharu asked before glancing to the pair. "What you think, Sakura-chan?" The group stopped as the four girls realised what they were saying.

Sakura noticed this. "Don't worry about it." Sakura said as she glanced to Naruto who didn't seem like smiling right now. While Sakura remembered that her own mother's birthday would be coming up.

The group walked in silence till they reached the cliff, they stood two meters away so not to get to close to the edge. But nothing was going there. "It was here..." Naoko spoke as they looked round.

"There's nothing here..." Chiharu stated after a couple of minutes.

"Maybe it doesn't come out unless it's night..." Riku pondered as Naruto stretched.

"What a waste, it must have been..." Naruto blinked and the group turned round to a bright light. The group gasped at the light as Sakura held onto Naruto. A form of a ghostly figure formed before Sakura and everyone bolted with the girls screaming, well... Apart from Tomoyo.

Once far enough away the girls tried to calm themselves as they tried to get over what they saw.

"A long-haired woman!" Sakura cried as she hugged a calm Tomoyo.

"A blurry pointy-eared!" Chiharu yelled out what she saw.

"A one-eyed round!" Naoko yelled out.

"A pink thing with a wide mouth and fangs!" Riku yelled.

Surprising with all those together, could be something quiet scary. But then Tomoyo said. "A large nikuman." The group could only look stunned. "I mean, what I saw was a large nikuman." Tomoyo stated and Sakura blinked. She glanced about.

"W-wait... Where's Naruto-kun?!" Sakura spoke.

"He ran on..." Tomoyo answered as Sakura ran off.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun where are you?!" Sakura called as she reached the path. She took a breath as she looked about and sighed as she found Naruto sitting behind the tree the other side of the path. "Naruto-kun, why you over here...?" Sakura asked looking round. She gasped; Naruto's body was shaking, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto!!!"

XX

"A fox?" Kero asked from the bathwater. Sakura nods as she washed her hair. "How could that have scared him?! I mean it's a fox." Sakura glared at kero.

"It may be just a fox to you... But it's what has been scaring Naruto..." Sakura growled. Kero tilted his head sideways.

"How come?" Sakura sighed as she sat in the bath. Naruto was in Sakura's room resting.

"When Naruto was born, he'd always cry when he was put to bed. Nothing wouldn't stop him, he just wouldn't sleep."

"Didn't Narutos parents do anything?" Sakura shook her head.

"They didn't... They couldn't..." Sakura muttered sadly. "His parents died the day he was born."

"Really?" Sakura nods.

"Tou-san, ani-chan know what happened. So do Genpaku and Sakura-ane-chan. But they won't say anything about what happened. Just that when tou-san and kaa-san with ani-chan went to visit Naruto family, an incident happened and it took the lives of lots of people. Naruto and Genpaku lost their parents... And so did ane-chan. Tou-san and Kaa-san took them to Ray-san who now cares for them."

"But where does the fox fit in?" Sakura frowned.

"I'll get to that... But as I said, Naruto-kun couldn't sleep every night, even when kaa-san was there, tou-san said kaa-san decided to put me next to him since I slept through all his crying... He slept soundly after... That's why Naruto-kun sleeps over... He's never said what his nightmares were... But whenever he had them... They didn't stop; they came every time he went to sleep. It got really bad one time... But when he sleeps over or I do there.... They stop coming. Though one night Naruto did wake up and he had that same reaction to this afternoon. But this time Naruto actually said what it was..." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Fox... A nine tailed fox."

"Kyuubi?" Kero muttered. "I didn't think there were such things about anymore... They died out way before reed came along... It's strange that one would plague Naruto's dream, even for someone who's never seen a kyuubi before." Sakura frowned.

"It scares me like this when Naruto looks like that... I don't like seeing him this way." Sakura muttered as her father called for dinner. "Hai!" Sakura yelled before getting out. She got changed in the bathroom before going to her room. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto grumbled before sitting up. "Dinner." Naruto nods before following. Both entered as her father put the food down.

"Wow! They look delicious!" Sakura gasped as Naruto stood behind her.

"You like noodles, right, Sakura-san?" He father asked as Sakura nods. Fujitaka looked to Naruto. "You Naruto-san?" Naruto didn't reply. "Naruto?" Sakura glanced to Naruto worried. Sakura quickly spoke up.

"Naruto-kuns just tired tou-san." Her father nods to that. Sakura pulled out her chair and blinked in surprise to see her kaa-sans picture on the table. She picked it up with a smile. "I love this photo. It's from when kaa-san was 16, right?"

"Hai."

Sakura couldn't remember much of her mother since she was so young, but her father told her all kinds of stories. Her kaa-san took up modelling during her final years of junior high. Many had gone into magazines, thought Sakura hasn't seen them yet. But all the ones her tou-san took she'd seen.

"Kaa-san is beautiful..."

"Hai, she is the most beautiful, kind, and lovely person in the world." Sakura smiled before glancing to Naruto who ate slowly. Sakura sighed sadly. Time passed and Sakura was washing up, Naruto was laying on the sofa in the next room while Kero floated beside Sakura, since everyone was out.

"Really? Not even one photo?" Kero whispered to Sakura as Kero looked to the blonds direction.

"No... Naruto-kun has never seen one photo of what his kaa-san or tou-san look like. Nobody has told him... Naruto may not say it... but I know he's hurting inside about it. Whenever parents came to collect someone from school, Naruto would always look at everyone around. It's why tou-san treats Naruto, Genpaku and Sakura like one of the family, since none have one..."

"You'd think Genpaku would have said what they at least looked like." Kero muttered annoyed at the teen.

"I don't think it would be any good... After all... Why bring up memories of those you've never seen before... Genpaku had 6 to 7 years before the incident."

"What was it?" Sakura glanced to Kero.

"I don't know... I've only got this much from bits and pieces I've picked up. I don't even really think anyone has noticed this with Naruto-kun... Kaa-san treated Naruto like her own till she passed away. I think somewhere inside Naruto-kun, he wants to let all that emotion out... But he'd got no one to put it too..."

"Not even you?" Kero asked Sakura. She shook her head.

"Naruto-kun wouldn't even tell me what his nightmares were till today... I don't think he really knows how to put it... I wish I could help him."

"You guys have been friends forever right? I'm sure he'll tell you someday..." Sakura smiled.

"I hope so too... But I do want to try talk to him about this though..." Sakura mussed before finishing. She walked into the lounge while Naruto stared up at the ceiling. "Naruto-kun..." Sakura asked looking down at the blond. "Want to talk about it?" Naruto shook his head as he rolled sideways.

"It's nothing..." Sakura moved round and faced him.

"Please Naruto-kun... You've never said anything about a fox before... Why didn't you say this was in your nightmares?" Naruto sighed.

"It's not really important... It's just a stupid nightmare." Naruto muttered sitting up. "How you guess it was my nightmares anyway?" Sakura sat beside the blond.

"That face you made when I found you... It's the same one that night... Remember." Naruto blinked as he looked to Sakura.

A year ago, Sakura had only left her room for a bit to get a drink when she heard Naruto yell. She'd run back up to find Naruto in the state she'd found him this evening. Even Toya and Fujitaka had rushed to the blond that night.

"I'm surprised you remember that..." Naruto muttered as he sat back against the sofa. "It's the same nightmare... No matter what happens... It's there... It forms into this large red face with white eyes... Nine tails waving round it..." Naruto muttered as Sakura listened. "It hisses and howls before things get really scary." Naruto muttered as he tucked his legs up close. "I'm going to get you Naruto... I'm going to kill you one day..." Naruto muttered as he began to shake. "Its form twists into something... Something so..." Sakura turned and rested her left hand rested on Naruto's left arm.

"That's okay... I don't need to hear anymore." Naruto glanced up. "I can't believe you've had this happen every night nearly. I guess I know why now that you stayed awake like you did that time for so long..." Sakura muttered as she sat back beside the blond. "Thanks for telling me..." Sakura said with a small smile.

"It's not like you can do anything anyway Sakura-chan... No one can..." Naruto muttered. Sakura frowned, it was true... What was she going to be able to do now?

"I'll just have to make sure you don't sleep like that then... I don't want to see you upset Naruto-kun." Sakura reassured.

"Arigatou..." Naruto muttered back, now if Naruto would open up on the other topic, she'd feel a lot better. The phone rang and Kero fetched it before handing it to Sakura.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence." Sakura spoke. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto glanced to Sakura as she sat forward. "They went to the woods again?"

"Yes, I had a phone call from Chiharu-chan..." Naruto leaned close as Tomoyo spoke on the phone. "Apparently she went again with another group of squad members, and the ghost showed up again, she said."

XX

The small group of four stood out on the forest path as they prepared to find out what was causing trouble, Kero was there as he wanted to find out what would play off multiple images to people's eyes, since no one was seeing the same thing. Sakura stood worried in a pink and blue outfit with pink rabbit ears and yellow round tail. Sakura though really didn't want to be here. And it didn't help with Naruto being slightly edgy. It wasn't a helpful confidence boost. Naruto was wearing the basic black hakama and black kimono. Since Tomoyo hadn't fully finished Naruto didn't really mind. Plus he had nothing to fight with. So he really just did it to see how it fits.

"What's the cardcaptor to do, being scared of something like this?" Kero asked.

"But..." Sakura asked in her scared state.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not all right, but people got hurt right?" Tomoyo nods.

"Hai, Chiharu went with a group of about five people, but they all panicked when the ghost appeared, and they tripped and such, I heard it was a mess." Sakura sighed lightly. Naruto took a breath.

"What are we afraid of? If it's a clow card we have to catch it right?" Sakura looked to the blond with a nod and a smile.

"Hai!" Sakura chirped back, if Naruto was able to get his cool when he'd seen his worst nightmare. She couldn't back down either. "We'll get it if it is."

"That's more like the cardcaptor who upholds the peace in this neighbourhood!" Kero cheered.

"But what if it is a ghost?" Sakura asked in worry. Naruto smirked.

"Well show it we're not scared of a ghost." Naruto said as he looked forward and blinked, the group looked forward and saw the glowing blue dot in the air before them.

"That's..." Kero muttered as the orb flew off. "Sakura!" Kero yelled as she threw her card down.

"Fly!" With that Naruto and Sakura were off in chase. They came to a stop before the cliff and the orb flashed to life, both tensed ready for what would happen.

Before Sakura's eye's, the body of her mother appeared, her guard lowered as she looked on.

But for Naruto, his body was frozen at the sight before his eyes, his eyes widen and jaw open in fear as the large red furred fox plagued his vision.

"K-kaa-san..." Sakura muttered as she watched. Joy filled her form as her mother floated before her. Kero and Tomoyo ran out the forest and looked on.

"Sakura, Naruto! What's wrong?" Kero yelled as he hit a barrier.

"Kaa-san..." Sakura spoke with a smile as her mother floated backwards. Sakura walked forward.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled and Naruto's eyes flicked left to Sakura walking forward. Naruto looked up at the fox as it smirked and moved before the girl, its jaw widening.

"S-sakura..." Naruto grunted as his clenched his fist.

"Sakura-chan! The cliff is that way!" Tomoyo yelled as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward. The image vanished as Naruto looked over the cliff edge. His body floated there as he realised what was about to happen. He held onto Sakura as they dropped.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Tomoyo yelled as the pair fell. Naruto rolled Sakura above him and bounced off the wall side and prepared for the worst.

But nothing, he felt like someone was holding him... Well more than one person. Slowly his eyes open and he blinked. Everything went black from there.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Tomoyo yelled as Yukito walked along below, a bread roll being chewed away by the teen. He looked up as he heard the yelling and saw Naruto and Sakura to his eyes, falling down the side of the cliff, thought slowly.

"Sakura, Naruto!" Yukito yelled as he ran up. Both dropped into his arms and the sudden weight brought him to one knee. Tomoyo looked over the edge and sighed in relief that they were alright.

XX

Sakura slowly came to and sat up; she was sat in a small room under a futon. The door slid open to Yukito. "Are you awake now?" He asked carrying a tray with two cups on it.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura spoke surprised. "Uh... um..." Sakura was confused, where was she.

"This is my house." Yukito spoke kneeling down beside her.

"Yukito-san's..." Sakura looked down at the large white shirt. "Huh? These clothes..."

"The clothes you and Naruto were wearing are in the laundry. My grandmother changed your clothes..." Yukito said as he passed a warm cup of milk to Sakura. Toya had mentioned to Sakura that Yukito lived with his grandfather and grandmother.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Yukito frowned as he looked up behind Sakura. Sakura glanced back. Naruto was sat with his back to the wall. Sakura noticed the sling on his right arm and the plaster on his right cheek. He was sat looking down at the floor.

"Naruto-kun was hurt as you two fell... His backs grazed and he's damaged his right arm... He hasn't spoken since we got here... He wouldn't even take the offer to rest."

"Fell?" Sakura asked. Yukito glanced to Sakura.

"Do you not remember falling off the cliff?" Sakura shook her head.

"I was kind of surprised, I was just walking along and you two fell from the sky."

"Then you Yukito-san..." Sakura gasped as she realised he'd brought both of them here. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ladies wearing sunglasses came to pick her up." Yukito answered. "She was very worried, but when I told her that I would call Toya and Sakura, she gave you two her best regards."

"Ani-chan?!" Sakura spoke, but luckily Sakura-ane-chan would be there to keep her brother cool. Unless she sends Genpaku of course.

"I'll explain it to them. But I'm sure he won't scold you."

"Oh yeah! Kero-chan!" Sakura spoke as she remembered about her guardian.

"That orange plush toy? Tomoyo-chan said that she will borrow it for today." Sakura sighed in relief as Yukito stood.

"I just need to do some things... You rest a little more... You too Naruto-kun..." Yukito said as he laid Sakura back. Naruto didn't reply as the older male left the room. It was quiet for a minute.

"Gomen... Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered. Sakura rolled round and looked to the blond. "I froze up... I shouldn't have let that happen." Naruto said as he clenched his right fist.

"You saw it again Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods as Sakura look confused as she lay down sideways. "I saw... My kaa-san." Naruto glanced up. "I wonder if that's kaa-san ghost." Naruto shook his head. "But ani-san said, that there are reasons why ghosts appear. Why would she be there..."

"I don't think it's her Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered. "I doubt she would risk, not only yours... But mine as well..." Naruto sighed as he looked up. "I really doubt it."

"Why do you say that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Because... Even though I've never had a kaa-san... I do believe that they would never put their children in danger..." Naruto muttered looking down. Sakura lay on her back down for a minute before she heard a sound and looked back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura spoke as the blond rubbed his eyes with his left arm. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything... Even protect you Sakura-chan... If I hadn't been so scared of what was in front of me... I would have been able to stop you from walking off the side and I wouldn't be like this. I wish I'd been stronger..." Naruto cried out. "All I do is run or just weigh you down... I wonder if I'm even worth helping you..." Sakura sat up as she looked at the blond sadly.

"Naruto-kun... Don't say that, you're important to me when we face clow cards..." Naruto glanced up slowly.

"I am?" Sakura nods with a smile.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to do what we've done. It's your courage that helps me, it's why when you worry, then I worry. So when I see you ready to face what we do, your smile helps me through it. You're an important role, to the team and as my friend." Naruto blinked as his face reddened before he slowly crawled up to the spare futon beside Sakura.

"Arigatou..." Naruto muttered as he slipped under. Sakura smiled as she lay down also.

XX

"Sorry for the trouble, Yuki." Toya spoke as he carried Sakura on his back. Genpaku was walking along with Naruto on his.

"I wonder why they were out there anyway?" Genpaku asked. Naruto grumbled as he moved. "You still with us gaki..." Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

"Ani-chan... Does kaa-san have long red hair?" Genpaku blinked before looking to the night sky.

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Our kaa-san's saved us..." Both older teens blinked in surprise.

"You sure?" Naruto nods slowly.

"Sakura-chan said she saw her kaa-san at the cliff... I don't think it was her kaa-san."

"Why's that?" Toya asked as they walked.

"What kaa-san risks their child's life...?" Naruto yawned as Genpaku smirked.

"You best sleep gaki..."

"Kaa-san has a nice smile..." Naruto muttered before sleeping. Genpaku took a long breath as he closed his eyes. He smiled.

"Who would have guessed she was looking out for him...?" Genpaku muttered with a sad smile.

"Have you seen your kaa-san Toya? You're late mother." Yukito asked.

"I have..." Toya began. "But not behind the school. It's my fault that she can't stand ghosts and that sort." Genpaku chuckled.

"We both didn't help her... But Naruto loved the chance to see one..." Genpaku said with a chuckle. "Heh, ever since they were little we kept on about it... The old man in the bathtub, the transparent lady... Though I think we spooked the pair with the child and the moving doll. Man... That was fun for a couple of nights till Ray-san beat us blue for doing such a horrible trick."

"You're idea's... Not mine..." Toya said back to the red haired teen.

"That's how Sakura became so scared of them?" Yukito asked the pair.

"She can't see them, but can at least sense them." Toya continued. "She was always crying without me saying anything."

"Do you still see your kaa-san often?" Yukito asked.

"No, she was gone by the time I started going to junior high..." Toya said glancing to Sakura. "I guess she's lonely because we don't have a kaa-san..."

"But don't forget... Naruto never had one... It must have been harder for him really..." Toya looked to the teen, this wasn't the time to be trying to outdo one another. "You had a kaa-san for three more years... I don't mean to sound rude... But you guys are lucky to have had that..." Genpaku muttered. "And the fact we don't even have a tou-san..." Toya sighed as they walked.

"Maybe we shouldn't start digging into old wounds... Let's just get these two home..." Genpaku smiled.

'Guess I'll have to show Naruto soon... If he's seen kaa-san.'

XX

The next day came and Naruto spend the day recovering at Sakura's place. Among Naruto's great abilities that Sakura had listed from stamina to fast eating. Was he healed outrageously quickly! When Naruto had hurt himself and require stitches, by the time he got to the hospital he didn't really need it. It made him a target for medical study but no one in the family let them come near Naruto. Naruto has had since a private medic who was a friend of the family, though she didn't come by as much and left it to Sakura Haruno since.

Strangely enough, Sakura Haruno always fixed the blond up before he's even seen what had happened. So neither of the two kids had yet to see what she did to heal them from time to time. All they knew was a cooling sensation.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called as she entered the bedroom. Sakura and Naruto were on the bed reading books.

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke with a smile as Naruto glanced up.

"Are you all alright? You two weren't at school today." Tomoyo asked worried.

"I'm fine!" Sakura chirped. "Naruto-kun was injured, but Sakura-ane-chan came by and Naruto's just been told to rest for now. We've been pretty much told to stay home today." Sakura finished as Tomoyo opened her basket she'd brought and Kero poked his head out. A flower held between his teeth as he jumped out. "Kero-chan." Kero placed the flower down on the book.

"Gomen for not being able to save you... Either of you. I couldn't do anything." Naruto smiled with Sakura.

"No..." Sakura spoke, it wasn't his fault. "Arigatou..." Sakura spoke as she smelled the flower. "It smells nice."

"But, what in the world was that light?" Tomoyo asked, Naruto was about to give a sound answer when Sakura spoke as she picked up her mother's photo.

"Kaa-san was there, in those woods."

"But what everyone saw was different... Right Naruto-kun?" Tomoyo asked the blond. Naruto nods. "You are the only one who saw a woman, Sakura-chan."

"I don't think we should go through with it this time." Kero muttered and Sakura looked to Kero surprised. "I don't know if it's a clow card, or a real ghost. But the enemy is powerful enough to fling me away and knock me unconscious. I was the one that asked you to find the cards, but I don't want to hurt you or make you cry, Sakura!" Kero finished.

"Kero-chan..." Sakura muttered awed by his words. She then grabbed the little guy in a head lock and rubbed her fist in his head. "You're kind of cool, Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo watched with a smile.

"I'm always cool!" Kero yelled.

"That doesn't matter what you say Kero-chan." Naruto spoke as Tomoyo and Kero looked to the blond. "Me and Sakura-chan are going back. We're going to finally sort out once and for all what we're facing. Sakura-chan. It's time to put this ghost to rest!" Sakura smiled with a nod.

"But, you could get hurt badly this time, you guy's got off lucky!" Kero yelled.

"But, if it's a clow card, I have to do something about it." Sakura answered. "And if it's my kaa-san..." Naruto sighed as he looked to his right arm.

"Ani-chan told me once." Sakura spoke getting out of bed to look out the window. "Kaa-san is no longer here. Because I got older, she felt relieved, and went to a beautiful place up above the sky." Sakura then glanced to her friends. "So, why is kaa-san there? I want to see it she wants to tell me something." Sakura said glancing back to the picture.

XX

"Please be careful, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." Tomoyo asked as the group stood near the cliff. Naruto was in normal wear this time, he stood in dark green jeans and long sleeve jumper. He wore black trainer with red sweat bands. He wore a red sleeveless jacket on top with a white cap with a red toad on the front. A specially made outfit by his oji-san.

Sakura stood in a sort of yellow battle suit with metal shoulder guards and white gloves. (Yeah... I really can't be asked to go into lots of detail. Jingo is right... It's too troublesome to detail out on paper.)

"Be really careful." Kero repeated as Tomoyo held up her camera.

"But will it reappear so conveniently for us?" Tomoyo asked as Kero flew in front.

"It will! My hunches never go wrong!" Kero stated as Tomoyo looked to the cliff edge. The orb floating just beyond the edge.

"It has appeared." Tomoyo spoke surprised.

"Sakura!" Sakura nods and Naruto followed, he wasn't about to let it happen again. With that, the image of Sakura's mother came through the light, even to Tomoyo and Kero eyes as well.

"Sakura-chan's Kaa-san." Tomoyo gasped surprised.

"Just like the photo!" Kero yelled. "But why can all of us see the same thing this time?"

"Kaa-san..." Sakura spoke with a sad look. Naruto was busy looking at the image before him. But he seemed unfazed as Sakura walked forward. Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm. Sakura looked back.

"It's not her Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke calmly. "It's not." Sakura glanced forward.

"Are you really kaa-san?" Sakura asked as she moved forward. Naruto followed in step. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked as her mother floated backward. "Kaa-san, are you lonely?" Sakura asked as she tried to figure out what she was saying. "Do you want me to be with you?" Sakura asked as her mother floated away more from the edge. Sakura moved forward and Naruto stumbled as Sakura walked to the edge. "Wait! Don't go kaa-san!" Kero flew forward.

"Stop! You're getting to..." Kero was hit by a barrier and bounced off. Naruto glanced back he grasped tight and tried to pull Sakura back a step.

"Focus, it's not you kaa-san!" Naruto yelled as Sakura focused on one thing.

"Please! Don't go! Kaa-san!" Sakura said pulling free. "Kaa-san!" Sakura said reaching forward as she walked over the edge.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled as Naruto grasped Sakura's arm and grabbed hold of the broken fence rail. Sakura dangled as Naruto held on tight by his one arm.

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled as he tried to find something to stand on. "Think Sakura-chan! Why would she be doing this? Why would she want to take her own daughter's life? I don't see your mother out there. You're kaa-san would never put your life at risk! So snap out of it!" Naruto yelled as he left lost grip on the railing and both fell.

Sakura's senses return. 'Naruto-kun's right... Kaa-san would never do something like this!' With that Sakura threw her card out. "Fly!" Sakura yelled as she hit the card. She caught Naruto on the back as she stopped a meter from the ground.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he looked to her. Sakura glanced to the blond.

"You're right, she wouldn't... Let's go!" With that Sakura took off back up the cliff face and both landed before the image.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kero called in relief.

"You aren't my mother!" Sakura yelled. "Who are you?" With that the image before them distorted and a strange pattern appeared.

"I recognize that pattern!" Kero yelled. "It's a clow card after all!" Sakura glanced from Kero and back to the image and brought her staff up.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The image turned white and was sucked in. Sakura caught the card as it flew from the staff tip.

"You did it!" Tomoyo spoke as she and Kero moved up to Sakura.

"It's the ILLUSION card." Kero spoke up, that's why what everyone saw was different."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"Illusion is a card that shows people what they want to see. It shows what's inside their hearts, so it's normal for it to be different to everyone."

"That reminds me." Tomoyo mused. "When I first came here, I was hungry, and thinking how I wanted to eat nikuman."

"The ghosts that everyone saw were basically things that they were thinking would be scary if it appeared. The reason we saw Sakura's kaa-san earlier was because we were shown her photo. And because we were all thinking she would appear." Sakura smiled lightly and looked from the card to see Naruto looking over the railing by the cliff; she walked up while Tomoyo asked more questions.

"Then why were you thrown back, Kero-chan?"

"It just shows how strong Sakura's feeling of happiness was from seeing her kaa-san." Kero said as he looked to the pair.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced to Sakura. "You were the only one not seeing kaa-san... That's why you kept telling me it wasn't her." Naruto nods. "But... It wasn't your nightmare again..." Naruto shook his head. "What was it then?" Naruto smiled.

"It's like Kero-chan said, illusion shows what inside people's hearts. It showed me what I wanted to see again." Sakura looked confused.

"What was it?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm not going to say." Sakura glared at the blond.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun! I want to know." Naruto chuckled.

"I'll tell you someday." Sakura sighed as she looked at the card.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun... It's like I told you... You're not useless..." Sakura sighed. "I'm glad also... That kaa-san isn't all alone here." Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes. Tears form at the sides. "I would be happy if I could see her..." Sakura blinked as Naruto rubbed the tears away.

"But you would be even happier if she was in the beautiful place in the sky." Naruto said with a grin as Sakura blushed. Naruto stepped passed Sakura and walked off. Sakura was slightly dazed by Naruto's actions, while Naruto walked on he felt all red faced from what he had just done. 'What's wrong with me...? I'm acting like how ani-chan was...' Naruto blinked as his face reddened even more. 'Do I really have a crush on Sakura-chan?'

"Sakura, you did well." Kero spoke as he floated beside her. "I'm sure your kaa-san is resting with a sense of relief. Well, maybe she was just a little worried this time."Kero said as they looked to the stars.

XX

Morning came on the nice Sunday morning. Naruto stood outside with his backpack and school gear on as he had football practice. "Come on Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled as heard Sakura's yells.

"I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Toya glanced over.

"You're in your uniform on a Sunday?"

"Cheerleading practice... Naruto-kun's outside for his football practice." Sakura said before eating a bread roll drinking her milk. "That was good." Sakura said moving to the hall. She stopped to look at the picture of her kaa-san on the table. She placed a gift before the photo. "Happy birthday, Kaa-san. I love you!" Toya glanced up and stared in surprise as he looked at their mother's ghost, leaning over Sakura. "Well, I'm going now!"

"Sakura-chan! We're going to be in trouble!" Naruto called.

"Coming!" Sakura called rushing out. Her mother watched amused.

"I was just a little worried this time, so I came by." She spoke. "But it looks like she's all right now..." She smiled. "Naruto-chan's taking good care of her." With that she vanished. Toya smiled as he looked to his newspaper.

"Don't we know it..." He muttered. Down the road Sakura and Naruto were racing down the path to school. "We all know too well, how much he takes care of her."

"Come on Sakura-chan! I told you to be up early." Sakura glared.

"I was, I just got side tracked." Naruto chuckled as he rushed ahead.

"You're as bad as ane-chan. You take forever to get ready!"

"Naruto!" Both chuckled as the raced onto school.

XXXXXXXX

Hehe, I loved this one. I will now inform you, that yet again, we will be doing another narrative time skip. Since the next card is silent. So it we'll be seeing Li in the next one... Hmm... so far I have no idea what I'll do with the gaki. If you readers have some idea's... Feel free to other them. Since with ccs it's a sakuli pairing manga and this is a Narutosakura pairing fanfic... I need to think of something either to focus him away from that part... Or do nothing at all... If you guys can offer idea's. They would be very helpful. Like whom Li could be paired with and how it comes to be you know that sort of thing.

Now, I'm sure people now are beginning to put things together now about the past. Still won't say anything till it's time, which won't be too long. But please, fell free to guess.

I enjoyed the bit at the cliff in the final scene... If I had to say anything... I'd say Naruto has been enjoying gundam wing to much... I'm sure some of you know the scene and I'm too tired to go back on it.

Please give me your views, I enjoy getting reviews to see how people like or dislike my story. It's very helpful. There is always someone out there who might have something to say and it might be useful to the writer. So don't be scared, tell me if you have something you want to see, know or your just curious about.

Well... That's it for me. Now to spell check and post. Dokusho no okage de!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Time for sparks to fly in chapter 6. I plan to try start chapter 7 before it's too late. I don't want to leave you hanging. Well, time to begin!

Update... Since its past Tuesday. I will be finishing ccsn here and be going back to warrior. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.

"Matte!"

Hm? Oh Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan. What's the trouble?

Naruto: "If you're ending it here... We demand an ending theme."

Nani? But I was waiting till about episode 25 before I did my ending and new intro.

Sakura: "True, but since there are 70 episodes... Would it not be more fun to do a new one every ten?"

That's a waste of my time... We wait till 25... (Glance) Stop with the puppy dog eyes... (Glance) Both of you...

Both: "Please..."

No...

Both: "Please..."

'Damn these two...' Fine we'll end it that way for you. But I get to decide.

Both: "Nani! But I wanted my one!"

Well, since you two can't decide. I will, or should we go back to no...?

(Whine in defeat)

Excellent... Begin!

Chapter 6

It's now mid June, the group were now enjoying the beginnings of the summer and only just recently, the team encountered the card known as SILENT. A card that was residing in a museum of all places due to liking the quiet building, if it wasn't for the help of a young child on a mission to fix the painting silent was residing in. The group would never have taken so long to capture the card.

Now as we get back to the story...

"Hmm... a foretelling dream?" Naruto asked as he followed alongside Sakura. Sakura nods as they headed for school.

"Kero-chan said it was, since it doesn't matter if my magic is big or small. He said I may even meet this person in future." Naruto mused lightly.

"What's the person look like?" Naruto then asked as he glanced to Sakura.

"A young lad, in a Chinese outfit. Everything went the same in my dream. Tokyo tower was there with all the objects falling... Kero-chan... Only this boy was in my place." Naruto crossed his arm as he rolled along.

"I don't like that... But all we can do is wait." Sakura nods as they take a short cut. They arrived before too long and their teacher went through registration some time later.

"Today, I'll introduce you to a new transfer student." Their teacher spoke, which got the class interested.

"Weird..." Naruto muttered. "For someone to join this point through..." Tomoyo and Sakura nods. The door opened and a brown haired lad with brown eyes walked in. As the teacher wrote down his name Naruto couldn't help but notice. Neither could Tomoyo and a nervous Sakura. "Sakura-chan... Is he staring at you? Or am I mistaken?"

"H-he's..." Sakura muttered as Naruto glared at the lad. What this guy got with Sakura?

"Syaoran Li. He's from hong kong." Their teacher spoke as he finished writing Li's name. "Everyone, be nice to him."

"With a face like that... Who would...?" Naruto muttered as Li seemed to continue on with his serious face.

"Now, his seat... Let's see..." The teacher said looking over the class. "The seat behind Sakura is empty." Li walked on down the row of chairs and stopped, looking at Sakura with that heated glare. Sakura glanced away trying to find something to do as she got nervous. Naruto glared.

"Oi, Li." Naruto spoke. Li looked at the blond as both glared at each other. "You're seat's here... See, its 'empty'..." Naruto stated as he held his arms out to the chair. "I think you need glasses man." A set of snickering echoed as Li huffed and sat down. Naruto didn't like this guy, especially since he wouldn't stop glaring at Sakura. So it was time for drastic measures...

'F-for some reason, I feel a really heated gaze...' Sakura mused nervously. A pop noise and Li flinched as a small wad of paper hit his face. He glared to his right while Naruto was busy twiddling his thumbs and acting innocent. As Li glared forward Naruto formed another small ball in his hand and fired it from his thumb tip. Something is ani-chan had taught him. It was a simple move to annoy and distract people while it looked like you didn't do a thing. But Naruto didn't care if he was caught by Li. He wasn't about to let Li continue to do what he was doing.

Lessons moved on by and Naruto made Li target practice throughout the morning till lunch. "Man... I hate that Li guy..." Naruto muttered as he walked with Sakura down the stairs. "You okay?" Sakura nods.

"I am... Though you shouldn't be doing that." Naruto smirked.

"I'm not about to see you in trouble... I don't care what happens really. As long as the teachers don't see I will do what I can... It's like ani-chan said... You've got to be good not to get caught." Sakura sighed as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Excuse me..." Naruto glared over his left at Li. "Follow me..." Li glared at the blond before walking passed. Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other. Sakura followed as Naruto sighed, he didn't like where this was going. They followed Li out back by the school wall away from everyone. Naruto and Sakura stood a meter from Li who was holding a small star point board at his side.

"Okay, Li... What do you want?" Naruto asked as Li put the board to his chest.

"Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners." Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other as Li held the board out flat. "Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning." The board glowed and the centre spun round. "Imperial king of god, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. Whirling blades of lightning answer my call!" The board glowed and a beam fired forward at Sakura. Naruto tensed as Sakura gasped nervously. Li scowled and jumped back. "Just as I thought! You have clow cards in your possession!" Sakura looked on nervously.

"H-how do you...?" Sakura asked as Naruto watched Li carefully.

"The compass was created to search for clow cards." Naruto glanced to the object and then Li as Li held out his hand. "Hand them over!" Naruto stepped in front of Sakura as Sakura nervously stepped back.

"W-what?"

"The clow cards..." Li asked. Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but Sakura and I kind of have a duty for Kero-chan to gather the clow cards." Li looked to Naruto.

"I have no interest in you... Kero-chan?" Li asked as he realised what Naruto said. "Keroberosu? The beast of the seal?"

"The very same." Naruto stated. Li glanced away as he pondered.

"If Keroberosu is around... Why is it letting such children hold onto the cards?" Naruto growled as his eyes narrowed. Sakura glanced away.

"Kero-chan... Doesn't have enough magic power to be bigger, that's why..." Sakura muttered.

"The symbol for Keroberosu is the sun." Li spoke up interrupting Sakura. "It rules over 'fire' and 'earth'. You don't have either of those cards?" Sakura shook her head.

"How long have you been searching?"

"Since... April..." Sakura answered as Li narrowed his eyes.

"You've been searching for 2 months... And you still haven't gotten them all?" Sakura glanced down.

"Yeah, we haven't found them all yet." Naruto answered. "They don't exactly come out screaming 'I'm over here!' Do they?" Naruto stated in annoyance. "But, why do you know about the clow cards? It's not exactly common knowledge..."

"That's none of either of your business... Including you." Li said pointing at Naruto. "I don't know why you're even here; you don't exactly have any magic..." Naruto smirked.

"True... But I work as Sakura's partner in gathering the clow cards. It's been like that since the first one."

"Well that won't matter now... I'm gathering the rest. So hand them over!" Sakura jumped in surprise and put her hand protectively on her pocket. Naruto held out his right arm and Li glanced to Naruto.

"There are such things as manners... But even then, we won't hand them to you... Sakura-chan... Please, step back..." Naruto said stepping fully in front of Sakura. "I've wanted to do this all day..." Naruto said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Naruto-kun... Ane-chan told you not too..." Sakura replied. Naruto tensed as Li got into a fighting stance. "Naruto-kun..."

"You'll have to forgive me Sakura-chan... But this guy doesn't seem to understand the word no..." Naruto said rushing forward. Naruto threw a right and Li dodged and retaliated.

"Naruto-kun! Li! Stop fighting!" Sakura called as Naruto and Li scrapped.

"What the hell! Is going on?!" Naruto froze in fear and took a punch to the face. Sakura ran up to Naruto as Sakura Haruno jumped over the fence.

"Ane-chan..." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his face. Sakura Haruno glanced from Naruto too Li. Li tensed and took up stance. Sakura had her arms crossed as Naruto stepped back.

"Think you're clever huh? Picking a fight with my ototo and imoto?" Sakura asked before her face turned something scary. "You just made the wrong woman angry." Sakura growled as Li tensed nervously under Sakura's gaze.

"Oi! Sakura-san!" Naruto and Sakura Kinomoto glanced left as Yukito hopped the fence. "Toya and Genpaku said you would be over this way..." Yukito said as Sakura Haruno turned to Yukito. Li panicked nervously from what Naruto could see. "They had some left at the cafeteria. Toya and Genpaku got theirs... So I brought you yours."

"That's sweet of you." Sakura smiled as Yukito looked inside the bag.

"I have enough nikuman for five... So Naruto, Sakura, Sakura, me and..." Yukito looked round to Li. Who jumped nervously as his stance faltered. Naruto watched as Yukito walked on up and as he held out a nikuman Li bolted it. Naruto burst out laughing as Li tripped and landed face first in the small vegetable patch and ran on, Sakura Haruno thumped the blond over the head.

"Ane-chan..." Naruto grumbled.

"I told you... You are to use that as self-defence only... Don't listen to your ani-chan." Naruto glanced down.

"But he was..." Naruto was stopped as his ane-chan put her hand on his head.

"Not right now Naruto-chan... Why don't you two go off now? We'll talk later." Sakura said with a smile and the pair nod to her and run off.

XX

"I can't believe Li and you Naruto-kun had a fight round the back of the school." Tomoyo said as the three were walking through the park.

"I'd have given him a black eye if ane-chan hadn't stopped me..." Naruto stated as he walked along. "Heh, funny as hell to see him run like that... I wonder why he was so scared of Yukito?" Naruto muttered as Sakura nods.

"So what has Kero-chan said about the new transfer?" Tomoyo asked.

"We can't even reach him..." Sakura spoke. "Kero-chan's in a good mood right after getting up, but once he goes to sleep, he never ever wakes up until a certain time." Tomoyo chuckled.

"That is very like Kero-chan..." The group stopped as thunder clouds roared above them. The group took for cover under the penguin slide.

"Thunder?" Naruto asked as they sat down. The group listened quietly. "No rain?" Naruto muttered as he glanced out. The clouds were black. "Weird..." Naruto said as he and Tomoyo watched while Sakura sat back. Naruto watched as lightning danced from lamppost to lamppost and chased some poor bloke down the path before going back to the clouds. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as the sky cleared.

"Hai?" Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"You're staying round mine tonight." Sakura nods as the group take off. Tomoyo separated from the pair and Naruto and Sakura collected Kero before heading to Naruto's.

"Staying over?" Genpaku asked as glanced from the sofa. "Sure... Since Ray-san's out again tonight... Sakura-chan won't mind. I'll ring Toya and see."

"Arigatou!" Both chirped before heading upstairs. Genpaku smirked before standing. The pair rushed into Naruto's room and Sakura let Kero out.

"Where am I?" Kero asked dazed, he didn't even get to wake up before being put in a bag with Sakura's clothing. He glanced around, a vast amount of swords and posters littered the walls.

"You're in my room." Naruto spoke as he sat down. "But we have something's to discuss." Kero looked to Naruto and the pair explained.

"Syaoran Li?" Kero asked as the pair explained about the kid. Kero pondered for a moment as he sat on the bed. "He's probably someone from the Li clan, then."

"Li clan?" Sakura asked as Naruto was busy looking over his swords.

"My master Clow Reed was born from a British father and a Chinese mother." Kero started. "So, much of Clow's magic is a combination of western and eastern magic. For instance, the magic circles you use have English and Chinese characters, right?" Sakura nods having noticed. "The magic you are using now, Sakura, is the magic that Clow Reed created. Ancient magic that get's handed down over the years is usable by anyone, up to a certain extent as long as the user takes the right steps and keeps all the promises. However, the only people who can create brand-new magic are just a few sorcerers in this world." Naruto huffed as he sat down, he really wanted to learn magic but Kero had already denied that from him.

"Clow really was an amazing person." Sakura was amazed by Reed's power.

"Well, he himself had lots of problems, but..." Kero muttered.

"Problems?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kero spoke back. "And the Li clan is from Clow's mother's side of the family. Apparently, they were a famous family of sorcerers from china."

"Then, that boy..." Naruto spoke up.

"You could say he is a distant relative of Clow. I heard rumours that the Li clan had moved to Hong Kong; I guess it was true." Sakura gasped lightly as she reached for her clow cards in her bag.

"T-then, would it have been better for me to give him all the cards?" Kero shook his head.

"That's not correct." Kero spoke before floating up above Sakura. The clow book floated from Sakura's bag. "Sakura, you were the one who opened this book and awakened me. I told you the first time I met you, there was a seal placed on this book, and only those with quite a bit of magic can manage to open it. So that means that you, Sakura, have the qualifications to use these cards!" Sakura blinked as her clow cards began to float round her. "And these cards already have your name written on them, Sakura." Kero smiled. "Sakura, you are the owner of these cards." Sakura smiled lightly as she looked to the floor.

"He's right Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. "You've done so much over the last two months with these clow cards. Just because some snob from this Li clan has stepped in doesn't mean he's right. We caught those cards through our teamwork! I wouldn't be here with some of the cards if it wasn't for you." Sakura's smile widened as she blushed.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Kero-chan..." Naruto blinked as his cell rang. His was blue.

"Hello?" Naruto answered. "Tomoyo-chan? Hm." Naruto blinked before standing. "Outside?" The group moved to the window. Lightning and thunder cracked in the sky.

"It's the same as today..." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, we see it Tomoyo-chan." Naruto replied. Naruto nods and put the phone down. "Let's get going. We're meeting with Tomoyo-chan." Kero glanced to the blond.

"You think this is a clow card?" Naruto nods.

"What other reason would lightning just randomly appear, jumped between lampposts and chase an old man."

"True... I was beginning to think it was a clow card... Must be thunder..." Naruto nods and quickly reached for a weapon. "Baka, metal won't work with lighting. You'll fry." Naruto was about to speak.

"True... But I'm going to make sure you two don't get hurt." The group looked to Sakura Haruno.

"Ane-chan." Naruto and Sakura spoke. Sakura Haruno glanced to Sakura.

"I won't stop you. But before you two go..." Sakura walked up to Naruto. "The time is getting closer Naruto... But I won't say anything yet. I promised Ray-san." Sakura said as she pulled out a necklace. A small black gem rested on the base. "Wear this... No matter what, don't take it off while you fight." Naruto glanced to the gem.

"Ane-chan?" Sakura smiled lightly.

"All will be explained soon. Just do what you have to do... And trust me... There is more to you than meets the eye. Trust in your skills you've been trained at... And remember what Genpaku-kun taught you before you began karate." Naruto blinked as Sakura stood. She glanced to Naruto's weapons. "Take your hyorinmaru blade... And don't worry Kero-chan. He'll be fine." With that, Sakura left the room. The three glanced to each other.

What was all that about?

XX

Thunder echoed in the sky. In the forest near the noise the group of four stood ready. Sakura stood in black spandex with a pink apron sort of thing on top that fan out at the waist. She wore bells and some cosplay cat ears, Kero was also sporting a bell. Naruto stood in black jeans with a black vest, a black wide collared long sleeve black shirt with a long red coat and hood with white gloves and black boots. Too Naruto, this was.

"Full metal..." Naruto said as he looked over his clothing. "Though... It feel's weird." Naruto said as he stretched. It even had the crest on it.

"I did look over the name Naruto-kun... But I couldn't find any real detail, so I played off what I could see. Also... The reason the clothing feels odd is because it's made of material that doesn't conduct electricity." Naruto gave a thumbs up, not bad.

"Even the bell?" Kero asked. Tomoyo nods, it was made out of insulated material.

"Not bad." Naruto said as he hooked the gem round his neck and attached his sheath to his back. His ani-chan had designed a special slot in the side of the sheath for withdrawing the blade since he couldn't fully pull the blade off his back. "But I do want to know one thing."

"What?" Tomoyo asked as Naruto pointed to his head. Like Sakura, he too, sported cats ears though his was red while Sakura's was pink.

"Because it looks cute." Naruto sighed as thunder danced along the roof tops.

"This is thunder all right." Kero stated as the group looked on. "It looks like a formidable opponent." Naruto glanced to his fist.

'Remember what ani-chan taught me... Ane-chan... You just said he was sprouting nonsense... Do you really mean he meant it?' Naruto closed his eyes. His ani-chan, when he was younger taught Sakura and Naruto about something called chakra. Genpaku had put both through a strange task of find the energy or something inside them. Genpaku said that if they learnt it, they could use it to leap walls and climb buildings.

The pair spent the day doing it till they came to Genpaku saying they found it and wanted to start climbing. Sakura Haruno snickered and said Genpaku was pulling them on. But she was amazed they felt chakra. After that, the pair sort of forgot about it, believing they had just sat about for nothing.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Sakura glanced to Naruto, there was something different in his eyes. Sakura nods and summoned fly. The pair took off, Naruto glanced to his weapon. His ane-chan was smart. If it had been Genpaku, he wouldn't have bothered... But his ane-chan... He didn't doubt her words. She wasn't telling him everything. But he knew what he could do... A smile crept on his face. He wasn't just a normal average boy after all.

"The guy you mentioned, you said he had a compass?" Kero asked as the pair group flew through the air. Sakura nods.

"Yeah. It was like a board that had lots of stuff like letters scrawled onto it." Sakura spoke as she tried to remember what it looked like.

"Clow had said that he left the compass with his mother's family. All right, that kid might come over after he senses thunder." Kero said with determined face. "Let's capture that card before he comes over here!" Sakura nods.

"Hai! We'll do our best! Right Naruto-kun?" Sakura blinked as Naruto didn't reply and glanced back. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura!" Kero yelled and Sakura looked forward to see thunder on the attack. The group evaded two attacks and landed on a roof.

"How do I turn it back into a card?" Sakura asked Kero as Naruto glanced about.

"We have to change it back to its original shape."

"Original shape?" Sakura asked as thunder attacked again.

"Sakura-chan! You guys go! I'll catch up!" Sakura glanced to Naruto before summoning jump, two wings appeared on Sakura's feet and she took off along the roof tops. Naruto leaned against the wall as thunder chase. Naruto took a breath.

'Show time.'

Sakura landed and ran down the street, thunder following along. With a final set of jumps, Sakura landed on the roof of the school building. She leaned off one of the two towers."But what's the original shape of Thunder?" Sakura asked.

"Thunder really is..." Kero didn't get to finish as someone spoke up.

"You don't even know that?" The pair glanced to the left as Li stood on the roof edge. Sakura was surprised to see Li standing there. He was dressed in green and yellow Chinese battle clothing. Li brought his sword up with his left two fingers resting on the blade. "Thunder god, answer me call!" With a swing of the blade a bright flash of yellow lightning hit the thunders blue one and thunder crashed onto the roof in a fit of hisses and roars. Sakura gasped as Li jumped down. It was the same stance from her dream. She quickly followed Li down and both looked on as thunder turned into a large blue cat. It roared as it tried to get over the effects of the attack.

"It looks scary!" Sakura called, unnerved by thunder's appearance.

"You catch Thunder after you change it into its thunder-beast form!" Li stated. "You don't even know that?" He asked.

"I was about to explain that..." Kero grumbled. Sakura stepped back and picked her windy card. Li glanced back.

"Baka... You can't fight against Thunder with Windy!" Sakura looked to her card.

"But, I've caught some cards by holding down with windy..." Sakura muttered. She stepped back as Li prepared to fight thunder as it approached them.

"Oi!!!" Thunder stopped and glanced back. "Baka neko!" Naruto called from the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called in surprise. How he get here so quickly? Naruto pulled down his lower eye lid.

"Come on you pussy cat... I've seen mice scarier than you!" Thunder roared turning to the blond and jumped down.

"Baka! What can you do against thunder!" Li yelled as Sakura watched on nervously. What was Naruto doing?

Naruto smirked as thunder growled at the blond. "You want a real fight? Then I'm the lad to beat you... My name is not important you use... But remember this thunder... You were beaten by the kōri no ryū no renkinjutsu shi!" Naruto stated out loud.

"Naruto!" Kero yelled. "This is no time to playing games here! Thunder is not something to mess with..." Naruto held his hand up to thunder. He waved it in a 'come at me' motion. "Baka!" Kero yelled as thunder rushed the blond in its element form.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled as Naruto palmed his hands together. 'Wait...' Sakura blinked as she recognized that stance.

"Take..." Naruto yelled grabbing his blade. It clicked from his sheath. "This!" Naruto yelled as he hit thunder's elemental form. Thunder skidded back and turned to its beast form with a roar.

"What... Just happened?" Kero asked stunned. "Naruto's body should have been toast... What he just do? Sakura?" Kero asked as he looked to Sakura. Sakura merely stared. Naruto smirked and looked up.

'Naruto-kun... Was that... What I think you just did?' Naruto nods as if hearing her. Naruto looked back to thunder as it rushed the blond. Naruto tensed and jumped back with a flip. He landed on a tree branch with a smirk and jumped forward.

"Hargh!" Naruto roared swinging his blade. The pendent on his chest glowed and a wave of energy shot from the blade at thunder. A large line of ice spiked up in its path. Naruto glanced to his blade. 'I don't fully understand what's going on... But I guess I'll get my answers... Ane-chan... Ani-chan... Arigatou...' Naruto closed his eyes. 'I can feel it... I can feel the flow of my chakra...' Naruto's form glowed as thunder rushed the blond in its elemental form again. Naruto's eyes opened and he swung. A large blast of steam hit the sky as Sakura and Li jumped down.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called worried. Kero glanced around; he had questions for that kid. Li merely blinked, who was this guy?

Roaring and growls echoed as the steam cleared. Thunder was trapped in a prison of ice, clawing at the sides. Naruto stood on one knee. His blade steaming like dry ice as it rested on the floor. Slowly, Naruto stood. He glanced over. "Hey, Sakura-chan you see that! Am I awesome or what?" Sakura quickly ran over to the blond.

"Naruto-kun... Wh-what did you just do? Was that really chakra I saw or did you gain some kind power." Naruto smiled. "Naruto-kun?"

"I believe we already know that answer." Naruto said as Sakura smiled nodding.

"Oi! Will you two focus!" Li yelled. "Seal thunder now!" Sakura jumped and nods.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura yelled swinging her staff down. The ice shattered as thunder was dragged into the card. Sakura smiled as the card dropped. But blinked as it passed her hand into Narutos palm. "What..." Kero floated beside Sakura.

"Since Naruto was able to subdue thunder and capture it. Naruto would of course gain thunder." Sakura frowned as Naruto glanced from thunder to Sakura. He handed it to here.

"Here... Like I can use magic anyway..." Sakura smiled lightly as she took it from the blond.

"Arigatou..."

"So that's the sealing staff..." Li spoke up as he walked up and looked to Sakura. "But you really don't know anything, do you?" Naruto growled as Sakura glanced down.

"Li..." Naruto growled as he pointed his blade up. "You have no right to say anything about Sakura-chan... She's put her life on the line to capture the clow cards and so have I. True to fact we don't know everything, but we've proved we can beat them with our limited knowledge... So why don't you go back to hong kong..." Li and Naruto glared.

"Naruto's right." Kero spoke, but not about the hong kong bit. "It hasn't been that long since Sakura started collecting the cards!"

"What the hell is this?" Li asked looking at Kero.

"That's Kero-chan..." Sakura muttered. Li blinked.

"N-nani... T-then, this is Keroberosu, the beast of the seal?"

"The very same." Naruto stated as Li pointed at Kero.

"The strongest guardian beast with golden eyes, is this plush toy?" Kero's right eye twitched before he bit on Li's finger.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura spoke surprised.

"Yeah! That's it Kero-chan!" Naruto cheered with a grin. Kero glared as he was thrown free and Li turned to walk off.

"In any case, collecting clow cards is impossible considering your measly powers..." Li said looking at Sakura. Li was knocked sideways and him the floor. He rubbed his right cheek as he tried to stand.

"I won't hit you with my weapon... But I will hit you again with my fist if you insult Sakura-chan." Li huffed and walked off. Tomoyo passed Li and looked stunned at all the ice. She quickly looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stood there in a saddened state. "Sakura-chan..."

"Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto spoke. "Could you get us a ride...?" Tomoyo nods and called to be picked up. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke. As he sheathed his weapon. Sakura glanced to the blond. Naruto smiled sadly. "He's wrong... You've got to remember that..."Sakura nods.

The group arrived home to find Sakura resting in the lounge. Genpaku fast asleep with his head on her lap. "You okay?" The pair nod.

"Ane-chan..." Naruto spoke. Sakura shook her head.

"Right now is not the time to explain... You two go to bed. I'll try find some time to explain." Naruto and Sakura nod before going to bed. As they left Genpaku opened his eyes.

"You made a risky move... Ray-san said not to tell him yet." Sakura sighed.

"I don't want him or Sakura-chan getting hurt... It was a matter of time before we had to do something... It was getting dangerous with some of them... You agree don't you...? You even said so you're self on that night in April..." Genpaku sighed.

"I guess so... But I think we need to talk to Naruto soon... He needs to know how to control his power." Sakura nods.

"We'll tell him... But let's let him rest so he can get his mind round everything... We'll talk to Ray-san tomorrow." Genpaku nods.

"Bed yet?"

"Give them ten then we'll go to bed." Genpaku smiled.

"Good..." He yawned.

Upstairs Naruto and Sakura were getting ready to sleep. Naruto sat watching Sakura as she lay down in her futon. Kero sat looking on worried. She hadn't said anything since. The light turned off and Naruto lay there staring at the ceiling. But it was a couple of minutes before he heard Sakura begin to cry. Naruto sat up.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura sniffled but didn't reply. Naruto got out of bed and stepped beside her. "Come here..." Naruto said pulling her to her feet. Kero sat in silence while Genpaku and Sakura were ease dropping. "What's wrong?" Sakura sniffed before looking to the blond. Naruto hugged Sakura. "Don't listen to baka-Li..." Naruto muttered. "He doesn't know anything about you Sakura-chan... Nothing at all..."

"But..."

"No..." Naruto stopped. "Don't put yourself down... You're a great cardcaptor, you've done so much where I've done so little... I've been there as your courage right? It is you that's proved you can do it. You've shown it so many times with the cards..." Naruto said with a smile. "Don't let one person's words undo all your hard work. Please Sakura-chan... You don't like it when I'm sad... I don't like it when you're sad. I didn't get given this power from ane-chn just to beat up thunder... I did it to protect you... I've got to up my skills just like you've upped your ability to fight the clow cards... Please don't cry Sakura-chan..." Naruto asked as Sakura cried into the blonds shoulder.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun... Arigatou..." Naruto smiled as he comforted his friend, though thanks to the darkness she could see his red face.

Genpaku leaned off the door. "Sakura-chan... I believe this calls for one of those... Kawii moment's of yours..." Sakura smiled and put her hands together in a strange sign,

Morning began to peak through the window and Naruto slowly began to wake up. His vision blurry but he was sure he could hear a snicker. A flash of light later and Naruto opened his eyes again to see Sakura facing him. He couldn't remember going back to bed. All he remembered was making Sakura feel better.

"Well well..." Naruto froze and looked left to Genpaku. He had a big grin on his face as he waved the camera. "This is something I won't be letting by so easily..." Naruto's face turned red from embarrassment. "I didn't think you had it in you my ototo..." Genpaku said wiping a fake tear. "You've made your ani-chan proud to call you my brother!"

"Nani!!" Naruto roared before standing. Sakura slowly awoke to Naruto's yell and blinked and looking up as Naruto glared at his brother. She then realised she was under Naruto's covers and noticed the camera. "Give me that!" Naruto yelled jumping for the camera.

"I'm making sure a lot of people get these photos!" Genpaku laughed.

"Nani! You took more I'll kill you ani-chan!" Naruto yelled as the house sounded like a battle field.

"Dream on gaki! You're years behind me! Woah! Watch it with that sword Naruto!" Sakura Haurno sighed with a smile as she set up breakfast.

"Come down soon you four! It's time for breakfast!"

XXXXX

Hahaha! And that's where I leave you! I hope you've enjoyed these 6 chapters. Because this is as far as I go, time to get back to warrior. **hādo rakku!**

Dokomademo tsudzuku michi ni wa

Ironna koto arunda ne

Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa

Juwaki koshi ni namida koe

Donna yume,

Oikakete kokomade kitan darou

Wakara na kunattari suru koto wa,

Boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby

Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa

Boku ga soba ni iru kara

Hanareba nare no yoru datte

Boku wa soba ni iru kara

Boku wa soba ni iru kara


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay! Time to unveil some new chapters. This one could be long depending on how original I go with this part. So let's take a stab in the dark and cut right to it! So ladies first with the new intro. And if anyone has soundtrack two of ccs, use that one.

aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi

ienai no iitai no

CHANSU nogashite bakari

datte datte

tsubasa hiroge futari de

sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai

hora

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte

kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte

sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto

atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni

tonde tonde tonde yuke

KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU

Chapter 7

"_So that's the sealing staff..." Li spoke up as he walked up and looked to Sakura. "But you really don't know anything, do you?"_

_XX_

"_In any case, collecting clow cards is impossible considering your measly powers..."_

_XX_

"_Sakura-chan?"_

XXXXX

"Sakura-chan... You alright?" Sakura blinked as she was lost in thought and glanced to Naruto as they walked the school halls. He was clearly worried. "It's about last night with Li right? Remember Sakura-chan. He doesn't know anything. What he said was wrong and it shouldn't affect you okay. You're stronger than that." Sakura sighed.

"I just wish I had known how to beat thunder... Maybe if I wasn't so..." Sakura stopped as Naruto stopped before her. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan... Don't let inexperience of knowledge let you down. Li's got the family to the line remember. But Kero chose you because you were able to open the book. He's teaching you, don't let this put you down. We both know very little of the clow cards. But we have handled it well so far." Sakura nods.

"I just wish I'd done more..." Sakura muttered looking down.

XXXXX

_Li brought his sword up with his left two fingers resting on the blade. "Thunder god, answer me call!" With a swing of the blade a bright flash of yellow lightning hit the thunders blue one and thunder crashed onto the roof in a fit of hisses and roars._

_XX_

"_Take..." Naruto yelled grabbing his blade. It clicked from his sheath. "This!" Naruto yelled as he hit thunder's elemental form. Thunder skidded back and turned to its beast form with a roar._

XXXXX

"Naruto-kun... How did you do it last night? How were you able to fight thunder like that?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he walked forward and Sakura followed beside him.

"Well... I sort of followed instinct." Sakura looked confused to what Naruto meant and the blond lad reached into his clothing and pulled out the necklace. Sakura looked at the black gem. "It was this that let me do what I did."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked. Naruto tucked it back in as he turned to the stairs.

"It was sort of... Communicating, telling my body what to do and showing me... It was amazing; when you took off I went straight down the side of the building with my chakra." Sakura stopped.

"Hoe! You could have been hurt!" Naruto turned with a calm look.

"But I'm not, this gem was showing me. But... When I took it off... I couldn't remember how to do what I could and when I put it back on... It came back. It's giving me memories but not saving them to my brain." Sakura blinked a few times as she tried to understand what Naruto had said.

"So... What Genpaku had said?" Naruto nods with a smile.

"Looks like it was a lie in a lie." Naruto muttered as he looked up in thought.

XXXXX

_It was midsummer and Genpaku of the age of 12 sat cross legged in the garden. "Ani-chan..." Genpaku didn't reply to the two voices as he sat there. "Ani-chan!!" Genpaku mentally growled and looked round with a scowl at his young brother and Sakura Kinomoto._

"_What?" Genpaku asked._

"_What you doing?" Both asked together. Genpaku mentally growled and looked forward as he closed his eyes._

"_I'm focusing on chakra. You know... The spiritual aura for my fighting." Genpaku stated._

"_You mean the thing you've been learning every time you and ane-chan go to your summer club sometimes?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes..."_

"_What does chakra do?" Sakura asked. Genpaku sighed; he needed them to shut up so he could focus._

'_I know... This should keep them quiet for a couple of hours... And should have no ill effects to me.' Genpaku stood and faced the pair. "Chakra as I said is the aura one uses in my fighting style. Its , once control will allow me to jump high walls and climb them with palms flat to the surface or even walking up with just my feet."_

_Both Naruto and Sakura instantly came up with the mental image of the pair walking upside down on the ceiling and jumping off one building wall sticking to it and jumping up to the next. "Could you teach us?" Both asked together. Genpaku crossed his arms as if thinking about it, when really he was trying not to get annoyed by how well they could speak simultaneously without knowing what the others about to say._

"_Very well... Now do what I say. Sit like so." Genpaku said sitting cross legged. Both quickly copied. "Now form this hand seal." Both copied as Genpaku formed the hand sign. (Basic ninja hand sign.) "Then you just need to find it deep inside yourself. It should feel like water flowing through your body and should be blue in colour should you find it..." Genpaku watched as both did so and closed their eyes. He smirked. 'Good...' He stood. "I'll leave you too it." 'Now for something to do while they sit at that...'_

_An hour later Genpaku was enjoying a glass of orange juice. "Naruto-chan... Sakura-chan..." Sakura Haruno called as she walked into the kitchen. "Genpaku-kun. You seen Naruto or Sakura?" Genpaku nods._

"_Yep..." Genpaku spoke as swirled the drink in the glass. "I left them to focus on their chakra to keep them quiet." Genpaku stated as he took a drink._

"_Nani!" Genpaku jolted forward in surprise. "Ray-san told us not to tell them! You idiot what were you thinking?!" Genpaku waved his hand casually._

"_Relax Sakura-chan... Their too young anyway and what I taught them won't even get those who start at it going for a few weeks. Trust me; they'll be at it for months if not give up."_

"_Ani-chan!" Genpaku blinked._

"_That was fast..." Sakura glared at the red head. Genpaku grinned. "I'm sure they just gave up." Genpaku said turning to the pair. "So..." Genpaku said curiously. "Give up already?"_

"_Nope..." Naruto spoke shaking his head._

"_We did it!" Sakura called as Genpaku felt eyes dig into the back of his head as a sweat bead rolled down the side of his head. He chuckled, they must have been kidding._

"_Okay then... Let's see." Genpaku glanced to Sakura as to show he was confident they hadn't actually done it._

"_Okay!" Both called and formed the seal. Genpaku and Sakura watched and slowly Sakura glared as Genpaku turned slightly pale and sweat formed as he looked at the pair. It wasn't a lot. But Naruto and Sakura were able to summon chakra. So much so it was flowing round them. Naruto's was greenish blue while Sakura's was a light pink._

'_Oh... Crud... Not only did they learn how to summon chakra... But they have their own unique colours. I'm screwed.' Slowly the chakra vanished and the paired looked on waiting. "Well..." Genpaku put his hand on both their heads and faked a focused look. "Yep! That's chakra." Genpaku said before turning to look at the mother of all scary glares. Genpaku grinned with a sweat drop before mouthing. "Help!" Silently to his partner._

"_Can we learn how to jump walls and walk up then now?" Naruto asked. As both clasped their hands together. "Please!!" Both spoke._

_Sakura decided it was best to do something now. She chuckled. Both looked to Sakura Haruno. "Sorry you two, but Genpaku's been kidding. Chakra may exist yes... But it's only a focus for fighting. It's not like what Genpaku has been lying about... He's just been pulling your legs." Both looked upset. Genpaku sighed with relief as he turned round and leaned on the table._

"_Yep! You two wouldn't stop bugging me so I did it to keep you qui-argh!!!" Genpaku yelled as he grasped his left hand. He'd been so focused on lying to the young pair he hadn't seen Sakura summon chakra to her hand and thump the lads hand with the force of a hammer. Genpaku whimpered as Sakura smiled._

"_Run along you two... I'll deal with Genpaku." Sakura spoke glaring at the lad. Both of the pair nod and run off. Sakura smiled lightly. "I hope this will teach you a lesson. And hopefully they won't mention this to Ray-san..." Genpaku gulped._

"_I hope so..." Genpaku muttered as he put his hand to his mouth and whimpered as small tears formed at the corner of his eyes._

XXXXX

Ray sighed as he listened to Genpaku and Sakura explain their actions. The male leaned back in his chair and looked to the photo to his left then to the display of ninja artefacts. "What you two have done was not what I wanted."

"We know." Sakura spoke.

"First." Ray spoke. "You recklessly teach them chakra Genpaku..." Genpaku didn't move or glance away as he looked at the back of the males head. "And you Sakura... Go and give Naruto that pendent... Something I should have been told about." Ray spoke glancing to the pair. Both looked on without fear. "But... It isn't my place now. You two have decided this because you felt it necessary." Both nod. "So... What do you two wish to do?"

"Explain it to the pair of them." Sakura spoke. "I think it's time they knew, Naruto really needs to know of his family background. And Sakura should know of her family background also." Ray clasped his hands together as he rested them on his arm rests.

"Very well... We'll find a day to explain when I have an open day. Which should be in the next day or so. I just need to make a call." Sakura nods.

"Arigatou Ray-dono." Sakura said before both walked off. Genpaku sighed with relief when they reached his room.

"I thought he'd be angrier..." Genpaku muttered as he lay on his back. Sakura sat down beside him.

"Just be glad we caught him at work..." Sakura spoke with a smile as she rested her hand in Gen's. "But we just couldn't let them keep going like that..." Sakura mussed looking forward. "You've noticed right?"

"Yeah..." Genpaku muttered looking to the window. "Naruto's got feeling's for Sakura... But he's confused with his emotions..." Sakura nods as she lay beside the teen.

"Yeah... It's really good to see him grow up..." Sakura sighed with a smile. "I just wish he'd had a normal life... Genpaku."

"Yeah?" Genpaku glanced to Sakura.

"What... was your thoughts on your tou-san's choice?" Genpaku remained quiet as he looked to the ceiling. "About what happened that night... And what happened to Kushina-san..." Genpaku closed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan." Genpaku muttered.

"I know... I know you don't want to think about it... But, I need to know what you think before we talk to Naruto..." Tears slid down the sides of Genpaku's face.

"I can't forgive him Sakura-chan. I can't forgive tou-san... I know I should... He did what he had to do..." Genpaku said as he remained looking at the ceiling. "But I feel it could have gone so differently... No matter what he said. I just wish kaa-san didn't die that night... Maybe it would have been better..." Sakura smiled lightly.

"It hurt's I know... But I'm glad you told me..." Genpaku took a breath.

"Let's go, we have to catch the afternoon classes since we spent the morning with Ray-san." Sakura nods.

"Hai, meet you down stairs."

XXXXXX

"I wonder where those two are?" Sakura wondered as she cooked dinner. "They should have been home by now, Fujitaka and Toya are out today so Sakura and Naruto should have got here ages ago..." Sakura heard the door open.

"Ane-chan!" Sakura sighed with a smile at Naruto's call.

"I'm making dinner!" Sakura called.

"Yatta!" Kero yelled as he flew through the door as Naruto and Sakura walked in. "What is it?" Kero asked as he flew over. Sakura sat down as did Naruto. Sakura Haruno glanced to the small winged guardian.

"Spaghetti..." Sakura glanced to the young pair. "So how you two been today?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Naruto muttered before sighing. "Ane-chan, you know that kid I was fighting with?" Sakura nods. "Well... He's part of clow reed's clan. The mother's side and wants Sakura to hand over the clow cards. He won't leave Sakura-chan alone..." Naruto looked back to his friend. Sakura was quiet.

"I see... Give me a second. Oh, and Kero-chan." Kero nods. "Watch out." Kero looked confused before he was plucked out the air.

"So... What the hell, are you?" Genpaku asked as he waved Kero by the foot.

"Let go of me!!" Kero yelled. Genpaku looked into the small guardian's eyes.

"Are you the one putting the two in danger recently? Because I really don't like knowing you're the cause of why Naruto was hurt and injured." Kero frowned slightly at the thought of the event with the illusion card. Genpaku released Kero and sat down.

"So some kid's bugging you?" Genpaku asked Sakura. Sakura looked to the older teen. "Toya knows of this kid but I've said Sakura's better to deal with it than him... So..." Genpaku glanced to his younger brother. "Explain to me about this kid then Naruto." Genpaku asked.

"He's telling Sakura-chan that she's no good at gathering the cards! That she doesn't know how to catch one. All because his family knows more about them and is part of clow reeds clan. I've been telling Sakura he's wrong but..." Naruto said as he calmed looking down before he looked back to the kinomoto girl. "It's not helping when he keeps making comments..." Genpaku sighed as he leaned back.

"Sakura." Genpaku spoke looking to the young girl. Sakura looked back to the older male. "Answer me this... Do you think this kid's right?" Sakura glanced down.

"I don't know..."

"No... I said Sakura. Is he right about you? Or is he wrong?" Genpaku asked again. Sakura shook her head. "He's wrong?" Sakura nods. "Then tell me this, why are you so sad if you know he's wrong?" Sakura looked to the male.

"Because..." Sakura muttered looking down. "He knows what he's doing and how to face the clow cards... I don't know anything..."

"Sakura." Kero spoke. "You've got to understand that even though he knows what he's doing. Or if he knows how to fight a clow card in attribute abilities. You, are the one who opened my book. You and Naruto are the ones who have worked together, and caught fly, shadow, water, jump, illusion, silent. You caught rain and wood. You can control windy and Naruto caught thunder... I know it was unlucky that Li was there also and stopped me from explaining... Maybe if I had the chance I would have been able to tell you before he showed up. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so harsh. But you've got to remember. I picked you. You are my cardcaptor and I haven't doubted it. Naruto has said it also. You are not incapable, you are a gifted child." Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan... I'll tell you this again. Li is wrong; you are strong enough to fight the cards. I'm the sidekick with skills." Sakura smiled at that. "I'm just there for you... As you are for me." Genpaku chuckled ruffling the blonde hair.

"Don't forget Sakura." Genpaku said with a smile. "You and Naruto are gifted like me and Sakura..." Sakura nods as she set down the food. "If we felt you were not capable we would have done something by now." Genpaku continued.

"You mean you knew?" Naruto asked. Genpaku nods. "For how long?" Genpaku coughed with a smirk.

"When is it that you see a huge bird flying about." Sakura and Naruto went silent and looked to each other. "We knew from day one, it was me and Sakura that saved you Naruto when you fell." Naruto whipped his head back to his brother. "We had to act like we knew nothing. And we just watched. You two have grown a bit over the time since."

"Wait... Were you there for silent?" Genpaku shook his head. "What about illusion?" Genpaku shook his head. "So when did you watch us?" Genpaku glanced to Sakura Haruno.

"Well." Sakura spoke as she sat down. "Apart from that bird, we were there with shadow. That was when we went to watch a movie, we watched you two. Then water we just watched again. Wood and rain was a surprise to me so I just acted on my sisterly instincts to help calm Sakura-chan..." Sakura said as she put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I could tell you were having a hard time at that moment and I really didn't want you getting more upset. So I just went along and got the problem dealt with. But for thunder." Sakura spoke as Genpaku spoke up as Sakura took a bite of her food.

"We didn't bother to watch. We knew after watching you two and Sakura here giving Naruto the pendent. That you two would be fine. Naruto is strong and I never doubted his ability to protect you. Sakura, from the very beginning we've seen you get stronger. True you can't get better rapidly and become the best. But never doubt for a second you aren't good at what you're doing. Kero is right and you just need to ignore this gaki."

"Genpaku-san... Sakura-san..." Sakura muttered looking at the older teens.

"Never doubt yourself Sakura-chan." Sakura spoke. "It will only stop you from improving. Now, let's eat." Sakura spoke as the four dug into their food.

"Ane-chan." Naruto spoke. Sakura glanced to the blond. "Can you explain about..." Naruto pulled the necklace out.

"Not today... But maybe tomorrow afternoon, and Sakura-chan." Sakura spoke looking to the young girl. "I'm going by a shop tomorrow. Want to come in the morning before school? You might like it." Sakura nods.

"Hai." Sakura Haruno smiled.

"Good... I'll meet you in the morning with Naruto."

Later on Sakura Haruno and Naruto walked young Sakura back to her home before waving goodbye. When they returned Genpaku was studying and Naruto was sent to do homework by Sakura while she rested.

The next day came and Genpaku had the long walk on his own that morning. "Yo Uzumaki." Genpaku glanced back to see Toya and Yukito.

"Hey guy's... Care to give a traveller a life?" Toya sighed.

"Very well... Hope on." Genpaku grinned. "Where's your bike anyway?"

"Flat tire... Now let's go..." Toya grunted as he started to peddle.

"I'm not freaking taxi driver."

"You sure don't sound like one." Genpaku retorted. Toya mentally growled. "So what's for today's class?"

"Sport's first today." Genpaku sighed.

"My least favourite... All those damn fangirls... How do you guy's handle it so well?"

"Ignore them." Both replied.

"You do it so well..." Genpaku muttered as they reached the school gate. Sakura stood outside waiting. "Hey Sakura-chan." Genpaku called hopping down as Toya and Yukito moved on. "Get what you wanted?" Sakura nods with a smile.

"Yep, I'll show it when we get home. Ray-san should be home before us." Genpaku nods. "And Naruto and Sakura should be there not long after us."

"That's good... We can finally explain this whole thing... So... Nervous?" Sakura nods.

"A little. Well... Let's get to class." With that the bell rang.

XXXXXX

"So... What did you get Sakura-chan?!" Genpaku called as he stood in the kitchen boiling the water for tea.

"A pendent. I was really unique and nice. It looks like a sword." Genpaku grinned as he poured the water into the cup.

"Sounds cool." Genpaku commented. "I'm doing cooking tonight... Now I know I didn't fully cook that fish last time... But don't worry." Genpaku spoke as he walked with the cups in hand. "So... Let's see it?" Genpaku asked as he walked into the lounge. Sakura had her body slumped forward. "Sakura?" Genpaku called. He smirked. "I said it's not going to be that bad... No need to fake..." Genpaku stopped as Sakura looked up with glazed eyes. "Sakura-chan, you okay?" Sakura stood and the pendent of a sword glowed and a large sword appeared. "Ray-san!" Genpaku called as Sakura swung at Genpaku who used the cup as a shield and jumped back onto the edge of the couch with a crouch. Sakura rushed forward and Genpaku rolled backwards off the edge and rolled sideways as the blade stabbed the ground.

"What's going on?" Ray called as Genpaku dodged and ducked before flipped over the small table and kicking it up too Sakura who sliced it in two and Genpaku took a breath.

"Sakura's gone mad! Hurry up and get me something with an edge!" Genpaku called as he rushed forward as Sakura held the blade up.

Down the street Naruto, Sakura, Tomoyo with Kero were walking up to the house. "You didn't have to come too Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke as they walked.

"But I'm curious about Naruto also. Plus this concerns you and as friends and teammates. It would be nice to know..." Tomoyo said as she looked forward. "Huh?" Tomoyo blinked as she stopped. The group looked from Tomoyo and up the street to see Li walking round the side of Naruto's home garden. "Li-san's here?" Naruto scowled and ran to the lad.

"Oi!" Li turned to Naruto with a glare as Naruto stopped before him with a glare also. "What you doing walking outside my house? Come to bug me as well?" Li huffed.

"There's a clow card here." Naruto blinked as Kero flew up.

"Naruto, there is a clow card present." A smashing of glass got their attention. "What's going on?" Kero asked as Naruto ran to the gate entrance with Sakura quickly in toe. Both watched as the door was blown back in two parts and Genpaku landed on his back metres from the house front on the grass. Genpaku took a breath as rubbed the blood dripping down the side of his forehead.

"Ani-chan! What's going on?!" Naruto called. Genpaku didn't reply as Sakura walked out with the sword. "Ane-chan?!" Naruto called as Kero looked at the blade.

"That's sword! It's controlling the girl!" Naruto and Sakura looked to Kero.

"Oi!" Ray called running out from the side. He looked to Sakura then Genpaku. "Here! Use this!" Genpaku held his right arm up as Ray threw the sheathed weapon to the teen. Genpaku looked at the blade as he tossed it in the air.

"Good..." Genpaku looked to Sakura. "So it's a fight huh? Very well..." Genpaku waved Sakura to come at him.

"Baka!" Kero yelled. "Swords blade is as strong as the users will! It can cut even through stone!" Sakura ran at Genpaku as he grasped the blade sheath. "Don't engage it!" Kero yelled before looking to Sakura Kinomoto. "Hurry!" Sakura nods.

"No!" Naruto yelled as Genpaku drew the blade. A flash of white and the group looked on surprised as the sword card was held back by a glowing white blade. "What... The..." Genpaku pushed Sakura back and grasped the blade hilt in his hand.

"This isn't an ordinary sword... This is a special blade made by Ray-san..." Genpaku spoke as he pointed the blade forward. "So that sword's controlling Sakura? Heh... Let's see which is faster!" Genpaku called as he dashed Sakura. With a swing Sakura blocked and lashed out.

"Damn it, sword turns anyone into a master!" Kero called as Li jumped the bush. He held his blade up very to act, but was blocked as Ray to stand in front of the lad.

"Boy... You jumped into my garden, this is trespassing. Unless you want me to have you tied up and sent to the station, then you better put your blade down." Li and Ray eyed each other. "This is Genpaku's fight for now. This is my home and garden. You will not interfere." Li lowered the blade.

Genpaku leaned left and right and blocked the blades strike and retaliated before sword got under Genpaku's guard and knocked the blade up out of the teens hand with Sakura rotating and kicked Genpaku in the chest. Genpaku landed on his butt as Sakura was in front of him with the blade up.

"Ani-chan!" Naruto yelled as Genpaku growled and his shoulder's rippled electricity and he thirsted his hands forward as the two rings shot up his arms showing white skin with red lines down the sides. They glowed at the front and Sakura was compressed against a white barrier and sent flying back to a skidding stop.

There was a stunned silence as Sakura slowly got back into stance and Genpaku got into a crouch. The young group were trying to figure out what they just saw. "What was that just now?" Naruto asked as Ray watched with no reply as Naruto looked to the older male for answers. "What did Ani-chan just do?" Ray looked to Naruto.

"Something similar to you... Only you use ice." Ray spoke as he crouched to the ground. "Guess I'll have to deal with this." Ray muttered as he pulled a white glove out and put it on. His hand touched the ground and red flames rippled round before he pulled his hand off the ground. Ray's hand slowly off the ground as he tucked his hand in the flames ripped from the ground to his palm, the ground glowed in a white rippling circle. The children and Kero watched as a sword came from the white glow and stopped in Ray's grasp. Ray flicked the blade out to his right and Naruto looked at the blade before feeling weird. Naruto had no control as his body just collapsed and he followed blacking out.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she caught the blond. Ray eyed Naruto as Sakura tried to get Naruto to wake up. Ray looked forward and walked out to Genpaku and Sakura. 'I see... So the writing did meet up to what I could grasp from it.' "Genpaku..." Ray spoke as Genpaku looked to older and noticed the blade in his hand. "Let me deal with this, you see to Naruto." Genpaku nods slowly as Sakura glanced to Ray. Ray held the blade up. "Come on then." Sakura swung her blade out as she turned to Ray and attacked.

"Naruto-kun wake up!" Sakura called as Tomoyo looked on worried and Kero watched Ray and Sakura face off. Genpaku was by the pair while Li stood to the side watching the older male and pink haired girl also.

"Relax Sakura." Genpaku spoke to reassure the girl. "Naruto's just having an effect to Ray's weapon... He did mention this might happen." Sakura looked confused. "You'll find out soon..." Sakura looked back to Sakura and Ray as they clashed blades. "Don't worry. Ray's not stupid; he's got what I don't have. Skill with a sword." Sakura nods as Genpaku picked up the blond. "Watch on, when the time comes, seal the card." Sakura nods as Genpaku took Naruto inside.

Ray blocked and deflected each strike and pushed back on the sword. 'This sword really is a master are the art, time to finish this.' Genpaku's eyes steeled and he vanished from sight for a second and appeared under Sakura's guard.

A loud pop echoed as Sakura's arm went limp and sword stabbed the ground. Sakura fell back as Ray caught her unconscious form. Sakura Kinomoto saw sword float behind the pair and rushed out.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura swung her staff down and hit an invisible card. The sword melted and formed into the card which Sakura caught. Sakura looked to Sakura who lay in Ray's arms. The male sighed before let his sword go and it vanished in flames.

"Come on… Let's all go inside…" Ray looked to where Li was, but he was gone then over to Tomoyo and Kero. "Tomoyo, little furry thing. Come on."

'Little furry thing?' Kero mentally growled as they went inside.

"It's time you guy's knew."

XXXXX

Hm... Did you guys like the latest chapter. I've expanded this to another chapter. I'm hoping it will cover the rest on the next with my explanations. Then its flowers' turn the chapter after. Which has more fun things to explain.

Anyway, I hope this has made you happy with my latest chapter and I will be doing up to chapter 13 and then back to warrior. It's getting close to a point where I will say... That's it! Time for a big break. It's getting tiresome really with my long story and I want to try my Naruto digimon fic also. (Check it out if you haven't.)

Oh! I went to an anime convention and met the little kuriboh and masakox from the abridge series. Martin (lk) was a nice person to meet, but I forgot to ask him about his play he's going to be in of the black adder series. T/_\T But oh well. It was fun.

Made some new friends at the event and met a nice girl. We had so much fun, mostly just quoting abridge lines. But freaking fun to meet others. I broke down knowing I'd finally met others like me. And yet I was also worried I lose them if I said something stupid. They're really nice and I'm glad I went.

Masako was cool to meet. But he seemed more serious and I sort of lost reason to chat with him... Just something in his voice.

Anyway... I will explain more in the next chapter. Now, to recheck spelling! And then post!

I liked how I did this one. I hope you like the fight.

The explanations will be in the next chapter. And I have more secrets tom reveal in the flower episode. Have and guess and see if you're correct!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, people. For real this time, explanation for all about the history of Naruto Uzumaki! Be prepared for a few surprises. Go!

Chapter 8

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he lay on the sofa, the sofa, walls and other small bits of furniture were sliced and stabbed at. "What just happened?" Naruto muttered as he glanced to his left and watched Ray put Sakura Haruno's form down on the sofa by the door. Naruto's mind jolted back to life as the memory played out and Naruto's eyes widen and he sat up. "What just happened out there?" Ray glanced to Naruto. "What happened with ani-chan? What did you do to draw that sword and why the hell didn't you tell me about what I was capable of?" Naruto flinched as Genpaku rested his hand on the blonds head.

"Relax Naruto. It's explanation time..." Genpaku sighed before looking to Sakura Kinomoto, Kero and Tomoyo. "Come on you three... To Ray's study." With that Genpaku followed Ray out of the room and the group followed behind the teen. Ray sat down on his chair as Genpaku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Take a seat on the floor you three." Ray spoke as he turned his chair so his back was to them. They sat down and waited a minute in silence. Each one of the young group nervous about what was about to happen. "Naruto." Ray spoke. "First off, we're sorry for not telling you sooner. But we felt no need to say as of yet." Ray muttered before turning to face the three. "Naruto, Sakura. What I explain to you two will stay amongst you two... And you too Tomoyo-chan. Furry thing here, as I know is with Sakura so I'll let him stay. But no one else will know, got that?" The group nod. Ray took a breath.

"I will begin with this... Like me, Genpaku, Sakura Haruno..." Ray's eyes wonder left absently. "Fujitaka, Toya and several others. Are not from this world." There was silence. "We come from a world where ninja reign. I am Ray Namimaki a jonin ninja to konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Genpaku and Sakura are chunin. It is where they have been going during the summer." Genpaku nods slowly.

"So..." Naruto spoke first. "I'm from a ninja world?" Ray nods. "What's it like?" Ray leaned back in his seat.

"It's hard to describe, there's little technology there and it's got far less population. Ninja are the weapons of war and keep order of the land so to speak." Ray eyed the pair. "I was expecting a larger outburst Naruto." Naruto scratched his head.

"I was also... But, I'm curious as to why we are here. And not in konoha." Genpaku clenched his arm lightly.

"Naruto..." Genpaku spoke. "The reason why is inside you." Naruto looked confused. Genpaku took a breath. "We are part of both the Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan. Our mother was Kushina Uzumaki, last known of her clan she was sure. Our father was Minato Namikaze... The village hero, the fourth hokage." Genpaku muttered. "On the night you were born... A demon called the Kyuubi no kitsune, a nine tailed fox spirit that could do massive amounts of damage. Attacked the village, the fourth couldn't match the beast and did the only thing left." Genpaku clenched his arm more. "Seal it... He sealed the demon into a new born child. 'His' new born child, you." Genpaku said pointing at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura and Kero look at Naruto in realisation.

'Those dreams... Were the fox?' The three asked mentally. Naruto frowned slightly.

"I know it's not nice to know that the reason you carry the marks on your cheek came from the beast. But it was this that got us here." Genpaku muttered. Naruto looked back up with a wonder of why. Genpaku glanced to Ray, who intern looked to Sakura.

"Sakura." Sakura looked to Ray. "You too, come from our world. You were born in that world; Fujitaka was a friend of the fourth as I was and Fujitaka's teammate later on. You're mother was a civilian, while Toya, was beginning as a stundent like Genpaku and Sakura."

"Though he gave up after we left that world. While me and Sakura continued our ninja training." Genpaku spoke up. Naruto looked to his brother.

"Then how are we here?" Naruto asked as Sakura took in the fact that her family also kept this from her. "What brought you to take us from our home?" Genpaku growled as he looked up.

"Because of the village fools. When the 3rd hokage spoke of what had happened the idiot. The village's called for your death! They wanted to kill my baby brother because of the fact my father put the demon inside you. I demanded out of the village. And Fujitaka and Ray-san were there to back me up thankfully. The 3rd did let us go........" Genpaku's voice dropped to a whisper as he looked away. No one head what he said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. Ray frowned and glanced back to the young group.

"Naruto... Kushina died that day after giving birth and requested to Genpaku to take care of you. He asked Fujitaka to protect the pair of you. Fujitaka contacted me when he learned of this. Sakura Haruno lost both her parents to the demon in battle. She was brought along because of the bond made by the Uzumaki and Sakura's mother. That Genpaku and Sakura when at age would be wed. Both were good friends and I didn't see fit to separate them." Sakura and Naruto looked to each other surprised by this with Sakura Haruno and Genpaku.

"Now... To explain what I did." Genpaku spoke. "That Naruto, was our bloodline limit. It has no name but is both unique and not. See there are five elements to the ninja world in chakra. Wind, fire, water, earth and lightning. Each member born of the Uzumaki clan gain's two elemental chakra from birth. I have the power of lightning and fire. I have yet to find a name for the limit combo. See, the limit allows us to combine the two elements into a sub element. Like with you Naruto. Have the power of wind and water. Which gave you ice."

"How did you know?" Naruto asked. Genpaku smiled lightly.

"A seal is put on your chest over the seal and it reacts to the chakra. It sliced in two and went soaking wet. We knew you had an ice bloodline."

"So... How did I do what I did against thunder? And what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura will be explained in time. But Naruto, those weapons are more than just decoration, remember. We got those specially made. Zangetsu's bankai allows the user to extend the chakra subconsciously. If you will to cut it will without touching its target with the blade."

'So that's how I cut shadow...' Naruto mused.

"Hyorinmaru's shikai was simpler. It draws on the chakra nature and combined it like you would. When you've got control we'll remove the seal. But for now it stays." Genpaku said as she stood straight. "The pendent you wear Naruto. Is from my memories saved into it. I basically have to form the images. Like with combining chakra, drawing on it, sticking to surfaces and jumping free style like that. That is how you battled thunder. With my memories." Naruto nods slowly. "Keep that pendent for now."

"Okay..." Naruto took a breath as he looked at his hands. Genpaku took a breath and looked to Sakura.

"We are sorry for not telling you. Now Sakura... What we have to explain will be more... Troublesome." Genpaku mussed lightly.

"See, you're family come from a line of mages." Ray spoke. Sakura and Kero looked surprised. "I don't think you two are connected. Not that I'm sure. I'm not too sure of the time line of mages as I have yet to fully study it. But they gave a name for the power you use Sakura. It's called mana. Mana for magic energy. Zanpakuto are also connected and it has something to do with some ancient mages..."

"Hold up!" Naruto spoke. "Zanpakuto? Their bleach they don't exist!" Naruto stated. Genpaku chuckled.

"Naruto... Tite Kubo came from our world. He studied something similar back when he was looking through ruins and met Ray-san." Naruto looked stunned.

"So... He's..." Naruto muttered looking to Ray who nods. "Can I meet him?!" Naruto begged. Ray and Genpaku laughed; trust Naruto to see the bright side. Ray shook his head.

"He's a busy guy. But not only him, but lots of manga writers came from our world. Here... Take a look at this." Ray said picking up a photo and passed it to Naruto. Naruto and Sakura looked at the picture. Tomoyo and Kero looked over their shoulders. Naruto's eyes widen. In the picture was Ray when he was younger with Fujiktaka, they were standing beside blond haired male. Naruto looked back to Ray.

"That's Roy mustang. The flame alchemist!" Ray nods as crossed his hands over each other.

"I have similar powers which came from both chakra and mana. I can do everything Roy can. Because he was made after me..."

"So..." Sakura spoke before Naruto could drool over this info. "What about tou-san and kaa-san? My ani-chan also?" Ray sat back.

"Fujitaka, as I said was a teammate of mine. Minato met Fujitaka when they were young. I met them sometime later. Since I wasn't born in konoha. Fujitaka was part of the magic side that was not really around and it was him that I met and we formed these special moves made by seals, magic and chakra alone. We gained the title of konoha's lava duo. I can form fire with a snap of a finger and Fujitaka could summon vast amounts of earth by put his hands to the floor... No Naruto... It's not like that." Ray answered as Naruto waved his arm about.

"What about my kaa-san?" Sakura asked. Ray took a light breath as he looked to the ceiling. "Is what I've been told of her true or not?" Ray nods.

"Most is true; your father met her while she was just starting to model in our world. They hit it off quiet well and I know most were in konoha magazines... But most were in the land of fire's magazine since she wasn't born in konoha but a small village. She kept it up after she came to this world, which is why you didn't see any of them Sakura. The only ones you saw were the ones we found and picked the showed nothing connected to ninja and konoha." Ray said as looked on at the girl.

"Oh..." Sakura muttered. She glanced to Naruto who glanced to Sakura.

"Now." Ray spoke again. "I know you guys have taken this in well. But I'm sure you want to think this over. I will inform Fujitaka and I'll leave it to him to decide if he wants to explain or leave it as it is. So I want you four to go off up stairs for the time being and just get to grips with this. Naruto, Sakura." Both looked to Ray once more. "If you wish, we can teach you. But it won't be for some time." Genpaku nods.

"When we have a big enough break we'll take you somewhere to train. Till then just keep your cool about it, got it Naruto?" Naruto nods. The group stood and began to leave. Sakura stopped a moment.

"Ray-san." Ray nods. "Sakura-san's healing skill... That was chakra right?" Ray nods. "Arigatou." With that she left. Genpaku and Ray sighed.

"We could have said so much more..." Genpaku muttered.

"But I think we said enough. Even the demon bit I think really shouldn't have been said. But what's done is done." Genpaku nods. "But I do think young Sakura might be talking to Sakura later." Genpaku nods, Sakura now knew how Sakura Haruno healed Naruto and her so fast. She might seek Sakura to learn. Ray took a breath a stood. "If you excuse me... I've got a dreaded phone call to make..." With that he walked off.

Upstairs Naruto sighed as he lay on his bed. "So... We're not even part of this world?" Naruto muttered out. Sakura sighed as she sat down beside Naruto. Tomoyo was busy looking outside.

"You seemed to have taken this well?" Tomoyo spoke looking to Naruto. Naruto glanced to her.

"After what me and Sakura-chan have done. Plus my love for manga... It's not as heavy hitting. It's sort of like a dream come true. I get to live out the part of my own character." Tomoyo glanced to Sakura.

"How do you feel Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced to Tomoyo.

"I don't know what to feel..." Sakura muttered. "To know that you've lived a lie..." Naruto sat up.

"But you haven't..." Sakura looked to Naruto.

"I feel I have... To know we're not even part of this world... That... That you've had to suffer for so long Naruto-kun." Naruto gave a sad smile.

"Least that answers the dream trouble." Sakura lightly put a hand on the blonds arm.

"But... But it doesn't change the fact it's tormenting you at night Naruto-kun... It's not fair..." Sakura muttered. Naruto smiled.

"As long as you're there to keep the bad dreams away I'm just glad you're there. Sakura, I feel the same that we were lied too... But it's not like we found out. They had no choice as of what we were doing."

"But they may have gone on without saying anything to us. That they may have never told us." Naruto shook his head.

"I think we'd have found out when we were older anyway. I know ani-chan. He wouldn't hold it back for so long. Neither Sakura-ane-chan." Naruto stood and turned to Sakura. "Sakura... Just know that now Li won't be able to compete with us." Naruto said with a grin. "We'll get stronger together and gather the clow cards. Right Kero-chan?!" Naruto spoke. Kero nods.

"I agree. Ray-san has explained something important and it shows why Sakura had magic to open my book. And why Naruto was like he was with his abilities. This Li kid can't meet up to you." Naruto grinned. Sakura sighed.

"But... We're still nowhere near ready." Naruto nods slowly.

"True, but it's only a matter of time. We'll just have to learn." Naruto stated. "We can do this..." Naruto held out his hand. "Sakura-chan, as I said before we will get stronger together. Do you promise that whatever happens we'll stay together to the end?" Sakura smiled with a nod taking the blonds hand.

"Of course!" Naruto smiled pulling Sakura to her feet. Both smiled at each other lightly.

"Aww... So cute." Both turned to Tomoyo with her camera. "You two look so nice together." Both turned red and turned away from each other. Tomoyo looked at them properly with a chuckle.

Sakura glanced to Naruto a second. She liked Yukito-san right? So why was she so flustered? She did feel different lately with Naruto... And it did feel different to how she thought of Yukito. What was wrong with her?

Naruto was busy trying to calm all the heat in his face, he felt embarrassed now and Tomoyo didn't make it easy and neither did Kero as he looked on with a semi smirk. 'Damn you guys...'

XXXXXX

It was late afternoon and Sakura Haruno was walking with Sakura back home. Sakura Kinomoto glanced to the older Sakura. "Ane-chan." Sakura glanced to Sakura. (This is going to be murderous on my mind. XD And no, it's more fun than just doing K and H because I'm just that sort of person.)

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked as they walked. Sakura Kinomoto glanced down in thought. "What's on your mind? Do you have more questions about your past?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not right now... I... I don't really think I can talk to Tou-san or ani-chan right now about it." Sakura Haruno nods. "But..." Sakura muttered. "I was wondering, c-could you teach me how to heal like you did for me and Naruto-kun?" The pair came to a stop. Sakura looked down to Sakura. "I don't want Naruto-kun to be left injured like that day with Illusion." Sakura muttered. Sakura Haruno smiled lightly as she patted Sakura on the head.

"You like my little ototo don't you?" Sakura looked up at Sakura with a flustered red face and quickly shook her head.

"N-no... He's just my closest friend and we've done so much..." Sakura muttered not making eye contact. "He's been there for me... I want to be there to help him..." Sakura Haruno nods with a light smile.

"Okay... I'll help you. But learning medical chakra is no easy task. But for now, we can't really get into it. When we get time I'll help you. Right now, focus on what you can do. You will both be fine if you stick together..." Sakura nods with a smile before the pair start walking.

"Ane-chan..." Sakura glanced to her young friend. "Did you and Genpaku-san always get along? Since you too are... Well..." Sakura looked to the sky.

"Not always... We'd argue and fight. But we were friends since birth. We'd never really been without the other... Sort of like you and Naruto-chan." Sakura looked up. "True it feels weird knowing the guy I've spent all my years with like a family member is going to be my husband. But I've never felt is a strange... I love Genpaku and I wouldn't want to change what I've lived through. I'm the part that Genpaku needs to let his emotions out. He doesn't say it, but it hurts him every day he looks in the mirror and when he looks at Naruto. He sees his parents looking back. He'd cry himself to sleep and mutter in his sleep, calling to his parents. I can only do what I can to help him. That's why I became a medical ninja. So if he got hurt, I could sort him out myself." Sakura smiled.

"That's so nice..." They reached the front door to the Kinomoto household and Toya opened the door.

"Sakura... Kijuu..." Sakura walked on by. Toya blinked. Sakura Haruno sighed.

"Toya... Let Sakura be, she's had to go through a lot and is still taking it all in. It will do no good to talk now. Let her come to you okay."

"Don't worry Sakura." Fujitaka spoke with a smile. "I gathered Sakura-chan would feel hurt by us not telling her. But we'll let her come to terms. We won't say anything and go on as normal." Sakura nods.

"That might be best for now. Keeping routine for the pair of them will keep them settled. If we start talking about it, it might not help them. Well... I'm off home." Sakura walked down the path and looked up to the window with Sakura looking out it with Kero. Sakura Kinomoto looked to Sakura and waved and Sakura returned it before walking home.

XXXXXX

Ray sighed as he rested in his chair. "Tomoyo really knows how to ask questions..." Ray muttered as he looked at the ninja clothing rested in the cabinate he had by the wall. It was the basic konoha chunin/jonin clothing with anbu in the next and finally the hokage robes... The fourth's to be exact. "She really likes to know her clothing."

"She's very inquisitive. But I think she's going to be looking into more of this for future cards." Ray nods to Genpaku's words. "Well... I'm off to bed. Later Ray-dono." Genpaku said walking off. Ray muttered a good night and reached under the desk and pulled out the orange book.

'Let's see... Chapter 10 I think I was at...' Ray mused opening the book and reading on. Sakura walked by with a glare at the book and then walked upstairs.

'Pervert... But then again... He's the only one who can keep a straight face with them...' Sakura glanced to Ray who sat reading a manga book in bed. He glanced to Sakura and waved with a smile. Sakura smiled and waved back. Before going to Naruto's room. The young blond was busy staring at the ceiling. Sakura closed the door too and walked off to bed. 'Good night Naruto-chan.'

Naruto let his mind wonder as he looked at the ceiling. But as his body relaxed and he began to fall asleep his vision in the blink of an eye turned into a stone temple, a red mist grazed the floor surface. Naruto looked left and right at the vast walls and then behind him to the small door way. He looked up to the black and red clouds above. "O...kay..." Naruto muttered looking to the temple. Naruto slowly walked forward and glanced left and right. "I feel like I'm in Yu-gi-oh..." Naruto muttered as he walked the steps to the top. He looked at the black empty space and looked back down. Naruto sighed before looking forward to see a figure sitting in a seat. Naruto stepped back startled and fell down the steps to the bottom as the figure stood. Naruto grumbled as he sat up, he felt no pain from the fall. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not really no..." Naruto blinked to the male voice and looked up the steps to the male as he walked down. His body was robed in red fancy clothing. Naruto really couldn't describe what he was looking at as he stood looking at the figure before him. The male also had a mass of red hair and black eyes. His face was wrinkled but he had a smile. "It is good to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto blinked as he looked on. "Welcome to your soul." Naruto glanced about.

"My soul? Never thought it would look like this..." The male chuckled.

"Sorry... But my being here really moulded with it and made my home here." Naruto turned back to the male. Home? The male sighed. "Yes, this is my home... And my prison..." Naruto took a step back as he put two and two together. The elder waved his hand. "Do not fear me Naruto. I am and not the Kyuubi no kitsune that attacked... Please... Hear me out Naruto-chan... You are a very understanding boy and with what you've been through it maybe too much now. But if you will give me some time to explain while your body rests..." Naruto relaxed. "You have no reason to run. I... Am bound by the defence of the seal. I cannot touch you without harm..." Naruto blinked as two chairs appeared. Naruto watched amazed as a table formed from the ground. The elder sat down. "How about playing a children's card game as I explain?" Naruto's face lit up. He sat down and a deck formed. "I shall explain as we go. You may start."

Naruto nods and drew his hand. "So... Who are you then?" Naruto asked as he eyed his hand.

"I... Have no name per say. I have no memory of it... Just call me Kyuubi, it's all I know." Naruto nods as he played one card and set one face down behind it. Naruto watched as actual monsters appeared before his eyes as the elder drew. "I also want to say I'm sorry for all the nightmares... It was beyond my control..." Naruto looked up at the elder. "My chakra and I have been split apart. The chakra is sealed in the tomb of this palace and you and I can both go to it. Look up behind me." Naruto did and a pulse of red shot into the sky. "The chakra is constantly being absorbed into your body Naruto-chan. You're father was a good man, and I could tell in the moments as I regained my senses he was sorry for what he had to do." The elder set one card in face down defence and two cards down. As he waved his hand Naruto nods and drew.

"I see... Kyuubi... Um... Sorry, but you said you have no memory of your name correct?" Kyuubi nods. "What can you remember?" The elder sighed as Naruto summoned his second monster. "With both queens knight and king's knight out I can special summon jack's knight." The elder nods. "Attack!" The elder smiled as he flipped up the morphin jar and the pair discarded and redrew a fresh hand. Naruto attacked again.

"Sorry Naruto-chan, mirror force." Naruto sighed and sent his monsters to the grave. "And... Well I have some history of what happened. It's saved in the archives of my mind I'd made before I 'died'. But what I look like was never there. This form is made up by my magic." Naruto looked confused. "I have neither a male nor female body Naruto... I'm merely energy. Watch..." The male said as his skin lost its wrinkles and his form glowed. Naruto blinked amazed as a woman with short red hair in a kimono looked at the blond. Kyuubi smiled. "It's the only thing I can do now from time to time... Experiment on different forms... I can go from being the oldest male to the youngest red haired girl... To the strongest in the universe." The kyuubi spoke as he turned into Son Goku before the blond's eyes. "Or the great king of games..." Naruto stared in awe as he looked on at Atem from yu-gi-oh. "But I prefer the elder..." Kyuubi spoke as he returned to normal. "I like looking like a wise old sage." Naruto nods as he set one card down and motioned the elder to go.

"So... Can you tell me why you attacked my home? Why I lost my family and ended up where I am now?" Naruto asked as the elder nods as he played a magic card and special summoned a blue eyes white dragon. A small figure of Naruto appeared in duel disk and Naruto looked amazed as the blue eyes attacked.

"Sorry... Negate attack." The elder nods and motioned Naruto on.

"I'll say it was over 500 years ago. Just before the birth of chakra. Magic or mana was around at that time and the world was still small. There were 9 powerful clans under each was a symbol. The nine were, Tanuki, cat, turtle, ape, whale-horse, gastropod , rhino beetle, ox-cephalopod and fox. I am head of the kitsune clan under the fox. We specialised in summoning kyuubi demons in combat as did the other clans have their own summon or summons. Each clan was the master of an elemental mana. But, each clan was stronger in that order I gave you. Each clan could do more than the last while the ones that did less have more power in that one skill." The elder said as Naruto played a spell card and special summoned the dark magician. Naruto played a spell and all the spell and trap were gone and Naruto made his next move. "But all clans can make spirit swords. Or zanpakuto as you read them as in that comic." Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Really? You created them?" The elder nods as the continued to play.

"That is correct. But very few exist now. See, a great battle waged and spirit swords were used, many died and in a last attempt to bring peace... The 9 elder's of our clans formed to make the juubi. The ten tailed demon, we won, but we couldn't return to our old selves... Spirit swords were used by few as none could grasp control and when the roku sennin, the sage of six paths who brought chakra to the world died. He separated our 9 spirits once more and we became the bijuu. I as the kyuubi no kitsune. But our bodies were formed by chakra and our magic and chakra waged war with chakra being far more over powering. Our demons ravaged the land and only the senju and Uchiha clan had any power over our states. Some tried and failed."

"I see... So what happened to the zanpakuto?" Naruto asked as he made his move.

"When we were sealed, our connection with the swords vanished and many faded from existence, but some can be saved through other means. Ray... Your guardian has done such by keeping his sword sealed in a separate dimension. It dodged the destruction sequence and is now free from my control." Naruto nods with interest. "When I was sealed I was free'd from my demon state of mind and was able to feel at peace, I guard the gate with the seal to protect you. I can see and hear also... So I know of what goes on." Naruto looked amazed. "That young girl you're so fond of, you two have a unique bond."

"Really?" Naruto asked. The elder nods with a smile,

"I can also tell your feelings Naruto..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You are very fond of the girl. It has only come up recently but you do like her." Naruto's face turned red. The elder chuckled.

"S-sakura-chan and I are friends..." The elder nods.

"You say that... But your heart and soul tell me the truth... You like Sakura but you're too scared to say something... its common young lad, do not worry." Naruto glanced down. "Fear of rejection is what we all worry of from time to time. I know you don't wish to say anything because of this Yukito lad... That you're jealous of the teen, even though he hasn't shown anything back to Sakura like she would want. He is kind to you and Sakura... Even the Li child... But you would also feel happy knowing she's happy with Yukito... For someone so young who is so immature, you have a good heart and mature spirit about it." Naruto smiled lightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Arigatou oji-san..." Naruto muttered as the elder took out Naruto's remaining life points. "Again?" The elder nods and the decks returned to normal.

"Naruto..." The elder spoke as Naruto glanced up from his hand. "You want to protect the girl right?" Naruto nods. The elder smiled. "You don't have to agree... But I wish to help you. My powers are older than the clow reed I've heard of. I have my own magic that my clan uses. If you wish, I will take you under the fox clans wing and train you... I will teach you the 5 elements and the two sub elements. I will allow you to create magic attacks within reason... But this will only happen when you are ready... And... I will also allow you to create zanpakuto of your choice." Naruto's eyes and jaw were wide in silence. The elder held out his hand. "Do you trust me to do this? Or do you want time to think about it?" Naruto looked to the elders hand and looked to the eyes.

"The damage?" Naruto spoke. The elder nods.

"It will only be a short time... But do you agree to follow my arts? I'm not a simple teacher... It won't be easy." Naruto looked to the hand. He closed his eye and before opening them. He held his hand out.

"Oji-san... I will do it... I don't know if I have made an error before it's too late. But to protect Sakura-chan... I will take that chance." The elder moved his hand back a second.

"Even if you are killed in this process and I take control? Do you not fear that out come?" Naruto eyed the sage.

"You have to take risks in life right? I will take this risk and keep going." The elder smiled.

"You are a brave kid... You'll need that courage as you get older and stronger... Very well..." With that he held his hand out and Naruto took hold as red lightning jolted along the elder's body. The elder grunted as a white light shone in their palmed hands. "Welcome to the kitsune order... Naruto Uzumaki-san..." With that the pair was engulfed in white.

XXXXX

And break! Flower next, I've now had some new ideas and I've found out some knew things that will be mean more otaku fun for Naruto XD. An anime kid who now has powers of an anime? The world is about to face some hell. Hehe... kidding.

Anyway flower is next with some new info and more new things. I wonder if you guys can guess my madness as time goes on. I shall leave you with this and go to bed. I'm tired. Good night and till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Can one make a pun about a flower? Meh, I can't think of one since I'm not a flower person. Oh and I need to make some new idea's conserving Li's thing with the magic in Yukito... Hmm...?

Chapter 9

It was a bright morning as Naruto rolled along on his skateboard to school. His mind focused as he looked to the sky. "Naruto-kun!" So focused in fact, that Naruto didn't reply as Sakura rolled up. "Ohayo Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke with a smile only to notice Naruto's absentminded travel. "Naruto?" Naruto blinked and looked to Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled but she was beginning to worry. It had only been a short time since they were told about their past and lately Naruto seemed more absent minded and tired. It was beginning to worry her as Naruto had been in trouble a couple of times for sleeping in class. It didn't help as it threw off his daily routine and skills at sports.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto nods with a smile but Sakura could tell he was still tired. "You looking forward to the athletics festival?" Naruto nods.

"Yep..." Naruto spoke as he looked forward. Naruto was also less talkative as well. Naruto was also less focused as Naruto had tripped up or walked into something. Today was no different as Naruto didn't pay attention as Sakura stopped at the road edge and Naruto fell forward. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as a car screeched to a stop. Naruto blinked in surprise as the adult came over to check him. As soon as he was fine the pair walked on through the park. "Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced to Sakura slightly. "What's wrong with you lately? That's the first time you rolled out into the road like that. You could have been hurt." Naruto looked forward.

"Just a lot on my mind is all..." Naruto mussed. Sakura rolled round and stopped Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what's really wrong? You've been very quiet and you're falling asleep in lessons. What's wrong with you?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not tired really. Just... Mentally." Sakura blinked in confusion. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm fine..." Naruto said with a smile.

"But..." Naruto waved his hand lightly.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're worried and I'm sorry to be worrying you. But don't worry." Naruto said as Sakura noticed a change in Naruto's eyes. They made him seemed so much... Stronger? "When the time comes, I'll tell you." Sakura frowned as Naruto smiled. Sakura smiled back lightly as the pair moved on, but Sakura was still worried about what Naruto could be doing to be affected as such. "Come on... We'll be late for school..." With that the pair moved on.

XXXXXX

Several bangs from small day time fireworks went off as the festival went underway. The tomoeda elementary school athletic festival. One of Naruto and Sakura's favourite days. Naruto enjoyed for the fact he could show off, even if many students didn't like it because it was a pain for them. Naruto made the runs look like a breeze.

"Yeah Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered as Sakura crossed the finish line. "She's getting faster every year..." Naruto muttered.

"Well, considering the genes it's no surprise." Naruto glanced to see his brother and Sakura with Toya and Yukito. "When's your turn gaki?" Genpaku asked. Naruto looked forward.

"Not much longer... I'm in the long run... And the run with Sakura in one event. Plus a few others. They require my speed amongst most of our class's teams." Genpaku smirked.

"Run's in the family gaki, being unbelievably quick and athletic." Naruto nods slowly.

"But that's due to whom our family is right? That's why me and Sakura-chan are always at the top huh?" Genpaku nods slowly.

"I guess..." Genpaku mused as Sakura kinomoto ran up.

"Getting really fast now hey Sakura-chan?" Sakura Haruno commented with a smile. Sakura smiled lightly.

"She's got no other traits." Toya commented only for his face to turn white as Sakura Haruno stepped onto Toya's foot. Genpaku and Naruto's face broke out with snickers as both Sakura's smiled innocently.

"Tou-san coming?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. Toya nods and glanced to Genpaku as the man dared not speak with the pain still throbbing on his foot.

"Ray-san and Fujitaka-san are still at the college. They'll get here as soon as possible. Anyway..." Genpaku said looking to the large bento boxes Sakura and Toya were carrying. "I'm hungry..." Sakura Haruno sighed.

"You and Naruto are so much alike. It's your stomach first before anything else." Both Uzumaki's grinned and scratched the back of their head's. Sakura then glanced to Yukito who was looking at the list of events. "What's happening then?" Sakura asked as Yukito glanced up.

"There's a 100-meter dash that is limited to just parents. I hope Fujitaka-san and Ray-san make it in time for it." Both Toya and Genpaku sighed with an annoyed look.

"They'll be competing with one another?" Toya asked.

"Oh hell yeah, they always do with this."

"All members of the cheerleading squad." Tomoyo's voice called out from the speakers. "Please report in front of the main gate."

"Oh, it's Tomoyo-chan's voice." Sakura spoke.

"Repeat... All members of the cheerleading squad, please report to the main gate." Sakura glanced up to the older teens.

"I best get ready." With that Sakura ran off. Naruto glanced to the older group also.

"I'm going to see Tomoyo-chan, don't eat everything ani-chan." Naruto said running off. Genpaku nods as he glanced to Sakura Haruno.

"Let's get set up. Toya, Yukito. We'll see you in a bit." Toya nods as Genpaku and Sakura walked off.

Naruto sighed as he reached Tomoyo by the speaker. "Yo Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo glanced over.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun. You seem to be better now than this morning." Naruto grinned with a nod. "What brings you over here?" Naruto sighed as sat down.

"Just had to get away... So, let me guess you're recording Sakura's cheerleading?" Tomoyo held up a camera.

"Of course... I must record Sakura-chan's bravery." Naruto nods slowly to that. "So you are looking forward to the race with Sakura-chan? Li-san's in the race also." Naruto smirked as he rubbed his hands.

"Good, I can leave him for dust balls then... That guy's weird... I mean just a few days ago when we meeting Toya and Yukito-san with ani-chan and ane-chan. Li was there, Sakura-chan had wanted to talk about everything but it was ruined by the gaki... So we just sort of settled for ane-chan's chocolate biscuits and then Li's giving Yukito some and running off like a scared rabbit... He's weird I tell yah." Tomoyo chuckled.

"Have you ever thought Li has feelings for Yukito?" Naruto blinked and turned to Tomoyo.

"That... Sounds very weird... But he does go red in the face a lot when Yukito is about... Sakura-chan's been doing that less I've noticed also." Tomoyo just smiled at what she was guessing.

"Tomoyo-chan, Naruto-kun!" Both glanced to Sakura as she ran up in her cheerleading outfit.

"Is that your outfit for this routine?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nods. "You look lovely..." Tomoyo commented before going off on her own ideas of outfits.

"Anyway..." Naruto spoke before Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts. "Tomoyo-chan, when's your kaa-san getting here? She still busy?" Tomoyo nods.

"Hai, she's said she had a company meeting, but she would rush over when it was done." Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's so cool your kaa-san's the president of a toy company... I really wish I had a kaa-san like that." Tomoyo glanced to Naruto with a smile.

"But you have such an interesting family..." Naruto sighed light.

"I prefer something simpler than what me and Sakura-chan are trying to deal with." Tomoyo nods.

"I guess you're right. But I rarely see my kaa-san... I would be more inclining to take up your life if it meant more time with kaa-san." Naruto blinked before scratching the back of his head.

"I guess..." Naruto muttered. Sakura glanced between them and decided to speak up.

"Well... I best get ready." Both glanced to Sakura.

"Good luck Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke.

"We'll be cheering you on from here." Tomoyo called as Sakura ran off. Naruto sighed as he watched Sakura go. Tomoyo glanced to the blond with a small smile. "So... When you going to say to Sakura-chan you like her?" Naruto's face turned red and he turned to Tomoyo.

"L-look, right now Sakura-chan and I are just trying to get over the fact about our past. Yes..." Naruto muttered rubbed the side of his head. "I have realised I like Sakura-chan. But I don't want to mess with my friendship with Sakura-chan. Besides... She likes Yukito-san, if Sakura's happy like that then I'm happy with it." Tomoyo smiled.

"That's quiet mature of you Naruto-kun." Naruto nods.

"You're not the only person to say that." Naruto replied as the pair watched Sakura cheerleading. Meanwhile, Toya, Yukito with Sakura Haruno stood watching from the side as Yukito took photos.

"Sakura-chan's gotten much better." Yukito commented. Toya gave a short nod.

"Well, if you compare it to before." Toya spoke while Sakura watched on with a camcorder. "When she first joined the squad, you know how she tosses the baton, right? She always caught it with her head." Toya noted as Sakura's baton did follow suit and hit Sakura on the head. Sakura Haruno chuckled while the two males just stared on. "See?" Yukito nods.

Once all was over Sakura was greeted by Naruto and Tomoyo while she nursed the bump on her head. "Still losing it Sakura-chan..." Naruto commented as Sakura grumbled,

"Next up is the last event of the morning." The voice rung out over the speaker. "A race through an obstacle course for fourth-graders only." Naruto pumped his fist up.

"Yosh! Time to show my skill's off. Good luck Sakura-chan. And don't let Li beat you!" Naruto said walking off. Sakura sighed as she stood.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed. "Every time it's a race... He's always cocky about it." Tomoyo nods.

"Naruto doesn't do it to be cocky. He's just enjoys what he like to do." Sakura sighed again.

"Yeah... I guess..." With that Sakura walked off in Naruto's direction. Sakura gave Naruto a nod as Naruto returned one and gave Tomoyo a wave before getting ready. Naruto glared at Li and Li glared back at the blond before looking forward. Naruto smirked, this he was going to enjoy.

"On your mark..." Their teacher called as each got into a ready stance.

"You can do it!" Yukito called as Sakura and Li looked to the male. Sakura and Genpaku stood watching having swapped with Toya to Genpaku could watch. Naruto sighed as he remained focused.

"I'll never lose!" Li spoke as he looked forward determined.

"We'll see..." Sakura commented as she looked forward. Naruto and Sakura made one last glance before taking off at the shot. Naruto was off like a shot and already three paces ahead with Sakura quickly in toe with Li.

"Come on Naruto!" Genpaku called. "Show them your hard work gaki!" Genpaku roared.

"You can do it Sakura-chan! Don't fall behind!" Sakura yelled beside the teen. Naruto glanced back to Sakura and Li before giving a wave.

"Later!" With that he looked forward. 'Let's take this up a pace!' With that Naruto cleared the gap instantly as he took off over the tightrope beam. Sakura gasped surprised by Naruto's sudden burst and wasn't about to fall behind. Li blinked as Sakura broke their pace and dashed off after the blond.

'Where that sudden burst come from?'

As Sakura came out from under the net Naruto was already into a brisk pace. Naruto glanced back as Sakura took off.

"Woah... Sakura-chan's gotten faster..." Yukito commented as he watched the pair surprised. Sakura nods.

"Who do you think she spends her time around?" Genpaku nods to that comment as Sakura caught up with the blond on the final stretch. Naruto glanced back and slowed to Sakura's pace.

"Guess it was only a matter of time." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura glanced over with a smile. "But..." Naruto waved again and broke the gap. "I'm still number one!" Naruto called as he ran past the line. Sakura sighed as she passed the line with Li third. Li took a few breaths while Naruto stretched like it was nothing. "Maybe next time Sakura-chan... What's the matter Li? Tired?" Li glared at the blond as Naruto and Sakura walked off and found Tomoyo waiting for them.

"You guys were great. It looked close." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"It was easy." Naruto commented before glancing about. "You're kaa-san isn't here yet, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, but I think she'll be here soon." Both nod with a smile. Both were really interested in meeting Tomoyo's mother.

"Then you'll come have lunch with us then?" Sakura asked.

"Is that all right?" Tomoyo asked as Naruto nods to her.

"We have a big enough mat knowing ani-chan since he likes to lay back on his days off."

"But... To intrude on a nice family out like that. You sure?" Tomoyo asked the pair.

"Of course." Sakura chirped. "Lunch will taste better if there are more people to enjoy it." Tomoyo smiled at that.

"Arigatou." Tomoyo commented as Li walked by. Sakura glanced to Naruto then to Li. Naruto sighed knowing Sakura was trying to at least create a friendship with their card capturing rival.

"Hey Li." Sakura spoke as Li glanced back as he stopped. "U-um... Would you like to have lunch with us too, Li?"

"Huh?" Li commented before glaring at Naruto and looking away. "Why would I?"

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" The group of four glanced to Yukito who was waving to the group. "Lunch is ready!" Both nod.

"Hai!" Both replied before walking. Sakura stopped as Li nip Sakura's shirt and she looked back. Naruto looked back annoyed at the red faced kid.

"I'll have lunch with you guys..." Naruto sighed and glanced to Tomoyo who just nodded about what she had said before to Naruto. 'Geez... What a troubling day...'

The picnic spot was not as tense as Naruto would have thought. Considering the fact Li was technically disliked by both Genpaku and Sakura Haruno. Even Toya had some annoyance with the kid. Though Yukito seemed oblivious to all this while he eats away at his food.

"Here, have a piece of the omelette." Sakura commented passing the plate to Tomoyo. "It's delicious." Tomoyo nods as she took the plate.

"Were these made by your ani-chan and Tsukishiro-san?" Sakura nods as Tomoyo looked at the plate. "They really do look delicious." Tomoyo commented as a pink flower petal landed on the food. She blinked surprised while everyone went on. Toya having a drink as well as was Sakura Haruno. And even though Naruto and Genpaku were fast eaters, Yukito just seemed to put is away like he was a black hole. This stunned both Li and Tomoyo while it was common with everyone else. Yukito blinked as he noticed some of the stares.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the only one eating..." Yukito commented a bit embarrassed.

"No..." Sakura commented. "It's a good thing to eat a lot."

"This lunch is really delicious, too." Yukito commented as he took another bite as Li put his plate down and stood.

"I-it's a sign that your healthy if the food tastes good." (Why?) Li commented. Yukito nods.

"That's right." (How? Stupid subs... -/_\-;) Li turn to Yukito as his face turned bright red.

"A-arigatou for the meal." Li spoke running off. Genpaku mussed lightly.

"That kid... Is really weird..." Naruto nods in agreement. Genpaku glanced over to his right and smiled. "Talk about late you two." Everyone turned to Ray and Fujitaka as they ran up.

"Sorry we're late..." Fujitaka commented as they came to a stop.

"Tou-san!" Sakura spoke standing. Fujitaka looked to his watch.

"Oh, I couldn't make it in time for the presentation by the cheerleading squad."

"I have it on video." Tomoyo commented.

"Same here." Sakura spoke as Yukito waved a camera.

"I have photos also."

"Arigatou you three." Fujitaka spoke as Ray sat down.

"Naruto come top?" Ray asked Genpaku.

"As always... Did you ever doubt him?" Ray shook his head.

"Knowing what Naruto can do... I have no doubt. I just want to know if he's still as cocky as he is every time." Naruto grumbled at the pair.

"I'm just excited ani-chan, Ray-san." Both chuckled as Fujitaka sat down.

"I made these last night. Luckily, I made enough for everyone one." Fujitaka said as he opened the small portable freezer. "I borrowed the refrigerator at the college, so it's very cold." This received much joy to the younger group and Yukito as everyone took a cup. As the group ate Naruto looked about at everyone around them.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura muttered as she noticed Naruto glancing about. "What's wrong?" Naruto glanced to Sakura.

"Just thinking..." Naruto glanced about then back to Sakura. "How we maybe so different... But to everyone, we're normal." Sakura nods slowly.

"That's true." Genpaku spoke up. He noticed the surprised look. "Naruto, we're ninja." Genpaku whispered. "We have keen skills amongst us. Lip reading and listening to the most silent of noises are our in skills as shinobi." Naruto oh'd as Genpaku leaned back and glanced around. "I know it's been hard on you two..." He looked back and noticed them looking at Yukito. "Hm? Oh... right..." Genpaku commented with a grin. "Don't worry. Yukito here's known for a year and a half now."

"Nani?" Both Naruto and Sakura spoke. Yukito nods.

"Hai... Everyone trusted me enough to know, since-"

"Since we knew it wouldn't be right to hide it forever." Genpaku butted in. "Yukito has been nothing but a good friend and we trusted him with the secret... Now anyway... As I was trying to say... I know it must be hard, but we had no choice. You two are doing something that no one around would be capable of doing. You two have chakra running through your system and the blood of great ninja running though your veins." Sakura Haruno nods and glanced to the pair.

"This is more the reason why you're so much more athletic, it's natural in shinobi families to have greater stamina and body functions when born in shinobi families than none... We never wanted to keep it from you. But we felt you would be too young to take it in. Plus with Naruto-chan's anime obsession, we really couldn't tell you should you start going all about the place." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed, it sounded like something he'd do.

"Just remember..." Fujitaka spoke. "That no matter what, we're still the same family. There's not going to be any changes... Just the fact you now know of your families past. Remember, we aren't the only ones. Around the world there are several hundred shinobi who have come to this world to seek a peaceful life. Some work in flower shops or in manga development. Some work for the government or over behind the scenes event. We just live for peace... That's why we came here after the kyuubi..." Fujitaka mussed before standing.

"Tou-san..." Sakura spoke. Fujitaka looked to Sakura. "You mean... You knew from the very beginning also?" Fujitaka looked up to the sky before looking to Sakura.

"About the small being in your room?" Sakura nods slowly. "Not to begin with, unlike Ray, Genpaku and Sakura... I didn't keep up my training. It took Ray to mention for me to even notice. Same with Toya... Since he never really took up the ninja way he didn't know about small entity."

'But gained some freaky ability to sense spirits...' Both Genpaku and Sakura mussed as Fujitaka picked up the rubbish.

"I'll go throw out the rubbish away." Ray stood along with the other teens.

"We'll help... Since we've pigged out like the worlds going to end." Genpaku commented only for Sakura to elbow him.

"You, Naruto and Yukito maybe..." Sakura commented as they walked off.

"Hey... Don't just blame the three of us..." As their voices died down the group of Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo sat quietly.

"Even though they said that..." Sakura muttered. Naruto nods.

"I still don't feel settled by it... But I guess all we can do Sakura is just get used to it. There's nothing we can change about it." Sakura looked to Naruto and nods.

"Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo glanced back and smiled.

"Kaa-sama." Both Naruto and Sakura blinked and turned and stood with Tomoyo as a dark brown haired woman in a red suit walked up. The body guards from that first night with shadow were also with the woman.

'Wow... She's so beautiful...' Sakura stared in awe of the lady while Naruto just stood there. Tomoyo looked to Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, allow me to introduce..." Tomoyo held her arm out to her kaa-san. "This is my kaa-san." The older woman's eyes widen slightly as she looked at Sakura. Sakura seemed confused by the constant stare and the lady realised she was staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised. "I'm Sonomi Daidouji, thank you for being such good friends with Tomoyo all this time. The pair of you. " Sonomi commented with a slight bow, both Naruto and Sakura returned the greeting.

"That's not true." Sakura spoke. "We're always the one being helped out." Naruto nods in agreement since it was thanks to Tomoyo that they had got most of the clow cards with some of Tomoyo's help.

Sonomi leaned down as she looked at Sakura closely. "You really are cute..." A sad look formed on Sonomi's face. "You look a lot like someone I know..." A light blush formed on Sakura's face for the compliment. Sonomi glanced to the blond and stood. "I've heard a lot about you both from Tomoyo, but she never told me your last names." Naruto looked to Tomoyo as to why. "Would you care to tell me what they are?" Sonomi asked. Naruto looked forward as Sakura started.

"Oh, um... Kino-"

"Sakura." Sakura stopped as she was interrupted and Naruto turned with her to their family and Yukito walking back up.

"Tou-san..." Sakura spoke as Sonomi looked up. She looked at Ray, then Fujitaka and let out a startled scream.

"Kinomoto-sensei..." Both older male blinked in surprise.

"Sonomi-kun..." Fujitaka spoke in surprise also. Ray waved.

"Yo! Long time no see..." Sonomi eyed the male then her body froze. "What's up?" Ray's eyes narrowed as he sensed trouble as Sonomi looked back to Naruto.

"Blond hair... Blue eyes... Them marks... You!" Naruto stumbled back as Ray caught Sonomi's right arm.

"Kaa-sama?!" Tomoyo spoke in surprise.

"Sonomi..." Ray spoke as he looked about. "Stop this now... Not here... A woman of your experience should keep her cool... Now, follow and don't say another word..." Sonomi didn't say anything as Fujitaka and Ray led the woman away. Naruto looked on confused as everyone sat down and glanced back.

"Man..." Genpaku muttered as Naruto put his shoes on. "What's up gaki?" Naruto glanced to Genpaku.

"I'm just going off for a while." With that Naruto walked off.

"Matte... Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she and Tomoyo followed on foot. Toya glanced to Genpaku.

"He's going to find out isn't he? Shouldn't you stop him?" Genpaku shook his head.

"He needs to know... It'll hurt yes... But I hope it comes out okay." Toya shook his head with a sigh.

"You're a risk taker." Genpaku grinned.

"Run's in the family..."

XXXXX

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura called as she followed Naruto into the school. She followed him to one of the rooms and found him creeping along the floor. "What you doing?" Sakura whispered as Naruto broke the window a jar.

"I want to know what that was about..." Naruto mussed as he leaned by the wall and listened. Sakura and Tomoyo crouched down.

"I didn't realize it because your last name is different." Fujitaka spoke as Ray stood off leaning by the building wall. Sonomi seemed to be keeping her cool right now. "Since you were Sonomi Amamiya back when you lived in the land of fire..." Naruto and Sakura looked to Tomoyo surprised. Her too? "I didn't know what happened after you left. I wasn't expecting you here." Sonomi sighed putting her index to her forehead.

"'Sakura.' I should have realized it when I heard the name..." Sonomi sighed looking up to Fujitaka. "It was the name that Nadeshiko always said she'd use if she had a baby girl." Fujitaka just smiled on. "I will never ever forgive you!" Sonomi said pointing at Fujitaka. She then turned to Ray. "And I'll never forgive you... The pair of you for what you did to her!" Ray waved a hand.

"Sonomi... Please, I thought you would have understood by now. It was unseen. No one knew it would happen like so..." Ray spoke with a serious tone.

"If you!" Sonomi spoke pointing at Fujitaka. "If you had never met her, she'd still be around... I should have taken her when we had the chance the first time. Not agree and stay."

"Sonomi-kun... I know that me being a ninja was dangerous on her life due to my title in konoha..."

"A jonin taking a ninja team and falling for a young village woman... Outside their village... and it was my dear Nadeshiko to boot!" Fujitaka waved a hand in defence. "I had always looked after her since we were young... So that stupid little bugs didn't attach themselves to her..." She glared at Fujitaka once more. "And yet... To have such a bug like you get attached to her!" Fujitaka merely remained calm. "She wouldn't have died at 27 if it wasn't for you!" Ray stood straight.

"Now Sonomi... No more blaming here..." The woman glared at Ray.

"If it wasn't for Fujitaka, she wouldn't have gone to konoha... She wouldn't have met you, the fourth hoakge and got married with you Fujitaka... She wouldn't have taken care of the blond jinchurriki and the chakra wouldn't have killed her! I blame you're kind for getting her killed... And I blame that blond gaki for her death because of you!"

"Naruto-kun!" The window snapped open and Naruto took off. "Naruto-kun! Matte!" Sakura called following only to make a brief glance and dash into the woodland spot where Naruto had gone.

"Geez... I should have expected this..." Ray muttered rubbing his face. "Look what you've done... Naruto was like a second child to Nadeshiko... It wouldn't have changed a thing if she knew... She cared for that blond since his parents had died... Fujitaka... Go after Naruto. I'm going to deal with Sonomi..." Fujitaka nods as he took off after the pair. Ray looked at the woman carefully. "I would have thought you were better... That you wouldn't blame an innocent child. Me... You can blame... Fujitaka... You can blame also. But you can't blame the boy for this... The fourth put Naruto forward to save the village. Naruto wasn't the only orphan and Naruto was having death calls before he could even blink." Ray growled. "Blame us got that... Don't bring Naruto into this... It's not his fault got it." Ray growled.

XXXXXX

"Naruto? Sakura?" Fujitaka called as he found himself at the wall of the school and a small hole at the base. "Geez..." Fujitaka glanced about and sighed as he walked up the side and glanced about before jumping down and looked for any trace of the pair. He followed the foot prints and broken twigs to the end of the open space where he found Sakura and Naruto sitting side by side as they looked over the cliff edge. He sighed as he sensed the aura off the blond. "Naruto..." Sakura sat up straight and glanced back.

"Tou-san..."

Fujitaka walked up and sat down by the blond. Naruto was busy looking at the floor. "Naruto-kun..." Fujitaka muttered putting a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Naruto-kun... Don't blame yourself..." Naruto didn't look up. "It wasn't your fault what happened to Nadeshiko... It was unexpected... With the fox still being sealed away the after effects must have been longer, Nadeshiko spent every night you continued to cry Naruto in order to make sure you slept. She didn't care about what could happen to her, you and Sakura were her main focus..." Sakura looked to her tou-san. "Naruto..." Fujitaka spoke again. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself... You had no control of the event. You were not even aware of it." Naruto glanced up.

"How..." Naruto muttered looking down. "How can you and Toya still except me as family? Knowing Sakura-chan would have still had a kaa-san? That she wouldn't have died... Why do treat me so kindly?" Fujitaka smile lightly as he put a hand on the blond head.

"You're father and I was really good friends... We'd done a lot and made many difficult choices. If I was angry at you, I would be betraying Minato. I know he would have been gutted to know he had caused this... And Kushina-san would have been as upset. But we took you, Genpaku and Sakura as part of our family when Ray took over. I could never hate you because I would be going against Nadeshiko... She wouldn't want me to be angry. I promised I'd never cry... I promised I'd never be angry at you. Because I loved her, and I know she never forgive me if I did." Naruto took a breath as tears streamed down the side of his cheeks "Naruto..."Fujitaka spoke with a smile as he rubbed his head. "There is nothing to be sad about okay? She wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Naruto nods.

"Gomen nesai..." Naruto muttered as Sakura gave the blond a light hug. "Gomen Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun... I don't blame you either... We're friends and nothing will change that... Kaa-san wouldn't want this to ruin our friendship." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the tears away. He looked to Sakura with a grin.

"Arigatou... Sakura-chan... Tou-san..." Fujitaka chuckled as he stood and slowly walked off.

"Common... Let's get back." Naruto glanced down. "What's wrong?"

"Sonomi-san... I... I can't go there while she's there..." Fujitaka smiled sadly.

"Naruto-kun, she's just angry she couldn't do anything. Please remember you are never to blame. You are not connected with what happened okay. Have faith okay Naruto." Naruto nods and Fujitaka led the pair back to the school.

As the group got close they saw pink flower petals falling from the sky and once they got to main area they found the place full of it. "This feeling..." Sakura muttered looking about before looking to Naruto. "Clow card!" Naruto nods.

"You two deal with what is causing this..." Fujitaka spoke as both looked to him. He smiled. "Good luck." Both nod and ran out of sight. Sakura pulled her key out.

"Let's go!" Naruto nods. "The key which hides powers of the dark! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" Sakura called as her staff appeared. "Fly!" With that both took to the sky as they looked for the cause.

"Where's the flowers coming from?" Sakura muttered. Naruto glanced left.

"There!" Sakura looked at the glowing pink orb and both flew over. "Woah..." Sakura muttered as they landed and looked at the woman spinning on the roof. The woman looked at them and floated over and looked at the pair before grabbing Naruto.

"Help!" Naruto spoke in surprise as he was spun around. "Sakura-chan... Stop her!" Sakura chuckled before holding her staff out.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!" Naruto stumbled back as the woman stopped moving and sat down holding his head. "Clow card!" As the woman broke apart and spiralled into the card Naruto looked down to see if anyone had noticed and watched as Sonomi and Ray had finished that race. He glanced to Sakura who held the card. "Flower..." Sakura commented as she looked down with Naruto. "Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced over to Sakura. "You won't blame yourself right? Even though we've asked you not to?" Naruto looked forward. "Right?" Naruto nods before looking to Sakura.

"Knowing I'm not the cause... I feel to blame... But, I'll try not to Sakura-chan." Sakura sighed.

"I hope so... Naruto-kun, otherwise it will affect me also." Naruto smiled and Sakura returned it. "Let's get back down before someone notices." With that the pair slipped from sight.

XXXXX

I had more... But I feel this was sort of best to end it here. I know you guys may say no you wanted more. But I really could think of the best way to go. I hope you've enjoyed it and next is shield so skipping no jutsu! (lol)

I really liked how I did this chapter, I so had to do it to give the full family background a buzz... Then I realised yukito... I tossed the idea and it came up with add him to the group. Yukito anyway is a good person, like he would betray his friends. So what the hell, add him to the group, he's strange enough as it is... XD

Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Took me some half assed time to really put some thought to this... Even thought it was quick... In my opinion. Anyway, onward! Chapter 10 next. Oh! And please note that any narusaku fans of the story might want to read the second movie to my paths series. It's far better than my last movie which well... Kind sucked mice really. Check it out! It's 13k but worth a read I think. You're choice. Adios amigos!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hmm... No one has said anything yet... Guess I'm doing something wrong maybe? Anyway, I never said my work was good, I just enjoy what I do. Anyway it's shield first with quick time skip... Hopefully the next card after will be more fun. And now... Let's be off!

Back to the beginning to spell check now and boy it took some time to come up with... I've taken a gamble with this chapter so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Also, for those who didn't. Please check out in the Naruto path filler, moment in time. If you like this pairing, trust me, you'll like the chapter. There's no focus on my oc's just Naruto, Sakura and the village of konoha, please. It was hard work and my best reviewer really enjoyed it. Give it a read, it's not as bad as emerald kingdom.

Anyway, onward!

Chapter 10

A Sunday in a mansion, was not what Naruto was expecting when he joined Sakura and Kero to Tomoyo's, though worried about meeting Sonomi again, it turned out not to be too bad. She was really sorry for how she reacted to Naruto, which surprised Naruto.

The place was amazing with all sorts of cool things, even a room with a movie screen to see Sakura and Naruto capturing cards on the big screen. Though none of them said about Sakura and Naruto capturing clow cards to Sonomi, they thought it best not to. Sakura and Naruto even got to see some of the outfits Tomoyo was making, and while Sakura was slightly nervous by the latest one. Naruto was enjoying some of the ones Tomoyo had shown him for the blond to use. Even some not even connected to the anime and manga world, but to the ninja one, even Sakura was getting some as well.

Naruto spent some time wondering around the garden while Sakura spent time with Tomoyo and Sonomi, once the young group returned to Tomoyo's room Naruto and Sakura hear from Kero about a clow card. Which was why Tomoyo contacted them, since it wouldn't let Tomoyo open a box. Which held items important to Tomoyo and her mother.

After much thinking Sakura took a tap the box with her staff to reveal to Kero that is was the shield card that was blocking the key from the box. With a powerful shield at work, only the power of a strong sword that cuts anything could open it. Sakura made quick work of shield at that.

In the box it contained a bouquet of cherry blossom flowers. The ones Nadeshiko used when she got married it seemed. While Sakura was taken with Sonomi to get dinner started. Naruto stayed and learned of Tomoyo's special item. Which made him wonder about Tomoyo love for her second cousin. With a shake of his head, he left it at that. He'd just make himself confused about it.

Something's are best never asked he told himself.

XXX(And now, back to the present.)XXX

Lecture's can be either boring or interesting. In the face of the lecturer being Fujitaka Kinomoto who was speaking in the large hall of the school before many of the fourth grade classes, sleep was on Naruto's agenda. While Sakura was annoyed by the blond's actions, he'd also once again begun to show more mental fatigue to her during again, though not as bad as falling into the road. But still walked into the odd lamppost or leaned back on something he thought was there and fell on his back.

Sakura however was enjoying the lecture on ancient Egypt. When the lecture came to an end, thought Sakura was unaware of it while she nudged Naruto awake, Li had been very interested by the lecture, though he was unaware of the connection between Fujitaka and Sakura... Yet.

"Naruto-kun... You really shouldn't have been sleeping. That's rather mean." Naruto yawned as he waved his hand.

"Gomen Sakura-chan... But Egypt has never been interesting... Apart from it being connected to yu-gi-oh. If there had been one mention of a shadow game, I might have listened. But I didn't find it interesting at all." Sakura sighed as she looked to her father and waved.

"Hopefully tou-san wasn't upset by your lack of interest..." Sakura blinked as Li glared at her. "W-what did I do now?" Sakura muttered as Naruto glanced to Li and glared back before heading out for break.

"So Sakura... How's kero-chan been doing? Has he got far on tenkaichi three?" Naruto asked as the pair walked the side of the school. "I heard burst limit's coming out this year, I'm looking forward to it." Sakura sighed.

"Kero-chan's been playing nonstop... He's a little too attached to the game." Naruto grinned as they spotted Fujitaka ahead.

"Can't blame him... Dragon ball z is a great series..." With that Naruto jogged up to Fujitaka with Sakura in toe. "Tou-san!" Both called and the male turned round to the pair.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun... How are you two this morning? Enjoy the lecture? It wasn't too hard to follow right?" Sakura shook her head.

"It was great tou-san... Right Naruto?" Sakura spoke to the blond who nod's.

"Hai! I really enjoyed it!" Fujitaka smiled.

"That's good... But I wasn't sure with your head looking to the floor..." Naruto looked down embarrassed while Sakura sighed knowing what she was dealing with and it was little point in the lie to begin with. "Don't worry Naruto-kun... I've heard from Ray-san you seem to be having sleep troubles... You having bad dreams again? Or is there something wrong." Naruto shook his head.

"N-no... I'm fine, just been a little more tired than normal lately." Naruto muttered. He really wasn't sure how he was going to explain it in time. "Gomen tou-san." Fujitaka smiled and waved his hand.

"As I said, don't worry..." The bell rung. "Hm? End already?" Sakura sighed in defeat while Naruto blinked slightly as well. "Time always seems to fly by sometimes doesn't it? Go on you two, best get to class." Both Naruto and Sakura nod and head off.

The day ended pretty much normally for Naruto and he returned home with anything but schooling or playing games with his brother on his mind.

"Ah Naruto! You up for a duel?" Genpaku called as he waved a deck of cards. "I've got something new..." Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, busy..." Genpaku looked round the corner of his bed room. Naruto wasn't even into his duel's like he used to... This bored Genpaku, even though Naruto was over the whole 'you lied to me' thing. But he was so detached from Genpaku now. He didn't even bother to play his xbox as often, now Genpaku was worried.

"Something wrong Genpaku-kun?" Sakura asked as she walked down the hall. Genpaku looked to Sakura.

"Ugh... Nothing really... Want to go out tonight?" Sakura blinked, before smiling.

"Okay, how about a movie?"

XXXXX

As night fell and Naruto snoozed, in the depth of his soul Naruto was facing a hard challenge. He stood facing Seto Kaiba who stood facing him with three blue eyes.

"Draw your last pathetic card Naruto so we can end this duel!" Kiba called. Naruto closed his eye and drew and looked at his card. "Heh! Finally given up hope to draw any card?!" Naruto looked up with a smirk.

"Nope! I have the hope right here in my hand..." Naruto flicked the card round in his palm. "And the card I drew was this!" Naruto said snapping the card down. "Is the unstoppable exodia!" Kiba stepped back.

"No it's not possible!? Are you saying you preformed a miracle?"

"Oh hell yeah Kaiba! I've got all five needed cards!" Naruto yelled as he played the five pieces to the instant win monster. 'I've always wanted to do this!' Naruto grinned, "Hell fires rage! Exodo blaze!" Naruto yelled as exodia attacked and the duel ended. "Man... Thanks oji-san, I've always wanted to do that fight." Kaiba chuckled as he turned back into the elder sage.

"That's alright... Now, we must get back to your training..." Naruto nods as he stretched his arms out. Slowly dust rippled off the floor and round the blond. "Remember, you must master all five elements. They will not be easy... Basic magic is you're current limit right now and as you get stronger, so will your attachment to the elements. Once fire, water, wind, earth and lightning... Light and dark will be the next to learn. But dark and light are no normal elements that can be mastered; they control a far different form of matter than what you may think. Now, focus out your magic and summon the power within!" Naruto arms tucked in and he shot them out to his side in a pulse wave. "Good... You've begun to get your mana to summon faster..." Naruto let the energy drop as he looked to his teacher. "Good... And I know what has been on your mind. While yes you can use many, some still come under many elements and are as you've read, hard to control. So then..." The sound of a bell rung through Naruto's body and soul.

"What the?" Naruto spoke as he looked about. "Sounds like the school bell?" Naruto mussed. The elder rubbed his chin as the pair listened.

"Let it not distract you Naruto. Now, focus and let's begin." Naruto nods as a light shone around him.

Morning came and Naruto rolled exhausted to school. Training the mind is always tiring, though the body rests; the mind is far more fatigued. This slows down reactions and timing. So it doesn't help when you're mind goes blank because it's too tired to focus and aid you. Kyuubi has told Naruto that training would be off for a few day's for him to recover. Though Naruto didn't mind, so that his body can sort of adjust to his mental training. But Naruto wasn't satisfied until he was sure he could protect Sakura and aid her against stronger and more dangerous clow cards.

"Ohayo! Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke as she rolled up. "You hear the bell last night?" Naruto blinked and looked to Sakura with a smile.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan... Ugh, yeah, I did hear it..." Naruto mussed as he looked to the school bell. 'I wonder what was going on...?' Naruto mussed as they rolled into school. "Looking forward to the recorder test?" Naruto spoke as he got off his board.

"Um... I'm not too sure I'll get it right..." Sakura muttered as they moved across the courtyard. Naruto looked over with a smile.

"You'll be fine, you're far better than I am." Sakura smiled lightly.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun... Let's get to class." Naruto nods and followed behind, though his focus remained on the school bell.

'There's this weird feeling on the back of my neck... It's strange...'

As time went by it moved onto music with the recorder test, Naruto was busy mental training, something he'd picked up and got in trouble for 'day dreaming' in class. It wasn't a particularly favourite lesson of Naruto's but he did try his best to do what he could.

"So, how are you doing?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she practiced her finger movements on her recorder. But annoyance was on Sakura's face as she played the movements.

"This high D is pretty hard to play." Sakura muttered.

"You'll be all right, Sakura-chan, you usually perform really well in the finals." Tomoyo spoke as Sakura looked to her friend.

"You think so?" Tomoyo nods as she turned to Naruto.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun agrees also, don't worry okay." Sakura nods slowly as she sighed.

"I haven't practiced enough..." Sakura looked to Naruto and noticed his out of this world expression. 'Naruto-kun...' Naruto blinked a few times before looking over to Sakura like he had just heard her and waved with a smile, if he was relaxed and he was about to do something he doesn't even like. Least she should try also right?

"Next, Uzumaki-san." Naruto, having still be conscious enough of his surroundings to hear stood and walked up.

"Let's see how Naruto-kun does." Tomoyo whispered as Sakura nods. "He seems relaxed." Tomoyo commented as Naruto held the recorder up and played.

"Yeah... But he's not even paying attention..." Sakura muttered as she watched. Tomoyo glanced to Sakura then to Naruto.

"He isn't?" Sakura nods as she watched.

"It's like he's not even paying attention to the world around him, like he's day dreaming again." Tomoyo glanced over.

"You seem to notice really well." Sakura nods.

"Hai, I can read Naruto like a book." Sakura was right about Naruto not even paying attention, simply because his magic training wasn't the only thing he did. Kyuubi, while training the boy, was making sure he kept up on his studies, his mental training was never always fighting or controlling his mana, his mental training could be almost anything. Recorder playing was what he'd been doing under the kyuubi's watchful eye the entire time.

"Well done Naruto." The teacher called as Naruto finished. "You're done quite well." Naruto grinned slightly.

"Arigatou..." Naruto spoke walking off. He glanced to Sakura. 'Good luck.'

Sakura was slightly awed by Naruto's playing, he'd never been so focused for music before, and she couldn't fail if he'd done so well. "Next is... Kinomoto-san." Sakura stood.

"Good luck." Sakura nods to Tomoyo and walked forward slightly nervous, she had to relax, if Naruto could do it, so could she.

Sadly, though Sakura messed up at one of the points with a rather loud pitch from the recorder. But did try to recover the rest from there, though more nervous than before. But as the lesson's ended for the day Sakura sat on the steps of the school during practice going over her mess up. "It made such a weird noise..." Sakura muttered.

"You did very well on all the other parts." Tomoyo commented to try cheer Sakura up.

"You played so well Tomoyo-chan, I couldn't tell that it was the same song that I played." Tomoyo smiled before she glanced up to see Naruto walking along. "Hm, Naruto-kun's late for practice." Though the blonds head was in one of his manga book's as he walked. "I wonder how he knows where he's going if he's got the book in front of him."

"Watch it!" One student yelled from the football pitch as the ball flew at Naruto. A loud thud echoed out as Sakura stood in surprise.

"Naruto-kun!"

XXXXX

"Hahaha!" Genpaku chuckled as he looked at the red bruise on Naruto's face. "Next time, pay attention gaki." Naruto sighed as he looked down.

"It's not funny..." Naruto muttered as he glared at his brother. Genpaku waved his hand and stood.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm heading up stairs Sakura-chan..." Genpaku said walking off. Naruto blinked as he watched his brother leave.

"Strange... He normally pokes more fun at me..." Naruto muttered as Sakura Haruno sat down with a small sigh.

"Don't worry, he's just got a lot on his mind right now..." Sakura muttered as Genpaku sat on his bed looking at his cards before setting them aside and reaching under his bed and pulling out a scroll.

As night fell Naruto was busy meditating in his soul on the open courtyard as he let his mana flow. "Uzumaki..." Kyuubi spoke as he stood at the base. "I told you to rest your mind for now... Working too hard will not help if your mind doesn't recover from the fact it's been active so long." Naruto nods as he turned to his teacher.

"I know, but I want to get the final points down before I do it out in the open... I just hope I'm ready to even use mana... Sakura-chan uses it so well." Kyuubi nods.

"She is gifted with her skills... But you can do it, remember that this is something even before reed, when the time comes, just let it go... You're a talented and mature boy. Just remember all you've done... And don't forget the incantation, you may be able to use magic, but never forget how to summon your medium for stronger spells. But then again, with your mind, you have a lot already in there ready to use... I just hope the magic world is ready for you." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto blinked as the area of the chamber pulsed green.

"What was that?" Naruto asked aloud. The sage hummed in interest.

"Looks like time has repeated itself." Naruto looked to the mage in confusion. "Just make sure you talk to your young friend tomorrow. I feel this is something connected to her." Naruto nods as the elder turned to walk off. "If it's a clow card, rest is best now Naruto..." Naruto nods and he faded from the courtyard. The elder smiled. "You're coming along fine lad... You maybe the very one to take the role of head of the kitsune clan..."

XXXXX

Next day came and Naruto was greeted by Sakura Haruno commenting on wishing him luck for his recorder test. The kyuubi had been correct with time repeating itself. After breakfast, Naruto took off to find Sakura Kinomoto only to find she'd gone off already to school and gave chase.

Not far ahead Sakura was busy walking with Tomoyo. "Today is the recorder test." Tomoyo spoke to Sakura. "Let's do our best." Sakura glanced to Tomoyo in confusion.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura turned to the blond. Naruto hit the board back and skidded as he tried to stop. Only to land on his back. "Argh... I still can't get that stop right..." Naruto growled as Sakura ran over.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked as he remembered what he was about to say.

"Ugh... Yeah just a scrape, it'll be gone later." Naruto said standing and looked to Tomoyo who brought the board over.

"You'll need this." Naruto nods.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto said with a grin as Tomoyo nods and the group start walking.

"Why are you in a hurry today Naruto-kun? We've rarely seen you rush up like this... Though that explains for the lack of control just now." Tomoyo commented as Naruto sighed and glanced to Tomoyo.

"Um... It's okay... So, what's on today?" Naruto asked to see what was Tomoyo's answer.

"Recorder test Naruto-kun... Have you forgotten already?" Naruto shook his head.

"Just checking..." Tomoyo nods and looked forward. Naruto glanced to Sakura and leaned close.

"Time's repeating..." Sakura jumped in surprise and looked to Naruto as he rolled off on his board. He glanced back with a wave and went on.

'Time's repeating?' Sakura tilted her head sideways in confusion.

The day went by and onto music and Naruto was busy looking out the window while Li seemed focused on seeing if Sakura had also noticed if the day was repeating. Sakura though, unlike last time, got her recorder test done right.

It was now after school with Sakura sitting on the step again with Tomoyo standing beside her, only with Naruto also there with them and not practicing. "It's not déjà-vu Tomoyo-chan." Naruto spoke as he sat on the step wall. Sakura glanced to the blond. "If it was, then Sakura-chan and I wouldn't be experiencing the same thing. I'm sure even Li's noticed."

"You sure?" Tomoyo asked as Naruto nods.

"The ball should go into the goal, when Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Um... Now." The ball went in at that moment.

"See..." Naruto said to Tomoyo before looking to his right to see Li. "Hm..." Naruto commented as he hopped onto the step. "Here's Li." Naruto muttered as the lad walked up and stopped before them.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Li asked the group, Sakura glanced to Naruto. "We had a recorder test yesterday, too." Sakura stood as she turned to Li. Naruto looked away while Li continued to eye the cardcaptors reaction. "It seems like the three of us have noticed," Li commented looking to the blond then back to Sakura. "that we're repeating the same day as yesterday. This is the doings of a clow card." Sakura gasped in surprise, "You haven't been feeling it? The presence of a clow card." Li looked to Naruto again and chuckled. "Even the guy with no magic abilities has noticed before you." Sakura frowned as she turned to Naruto as Li looked to where Naruto was looking. "He's correct." Sakura turned to Li as he pointed to the clock. "The card is right there."

"Look out!" The group turned to the ball and Li kicked the ball into the goal. Li turned to Naruto with narrowed eyes and walked off.

"It's better than yesterday..." Naruto muttered.

Night fell and the group were in the school grounds. Sakura hopped down from the tree in the outfit Tomoyo was making from when Sakura and Naruto visited her, a yellow fairy outfit. Naruto was back in his alchemist outfit since Tomoyo was still working on his other clothing. Though his was lacking his blade. For some reason.

"It's... not bad Sakura-chan." Naruto commented. Tomoyo looked to the blond.

"I thought so also! I pictured the image of a fairy that could fly freely through the night skies." Naruto nods as he stretched.

"You've got good imagination; I like it how you made another version of this costume to the one I used against thunder." Tomoyo nods.

"No problem Naruto-kun." Naruto nods as he looked to the clock. Kero floated down as Tomoyo turned her camera to the clock.

"But, Sakura, how did you figure out where the card was?" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Um..."

"The camera is standing by." Tomoyo spoke up. Kero nods.

"Then let's go!" Sakura nods and turned to Naruto. Naruto looked to Sakura.

"We'll split up, I have an idea." Sakura nods and takes off. As she circled the tower with fly Naruto was busy making his way up the wall with leaps and bounds. Naruto landed on the roof and looked to Sakura. Sakura eyed the tower.

"I get it!" Sakura commented to Kero. "This is the presence of a clow card!" Naruto gave a wave and ran up the tower wall as Sakura rushed forward. Meanwhile in the clock, a figure was messing with a sand hour glass and the sand stopped dropping when it shouldn't. Everything began to slow down. "Kero-chan..." Sakura spoke as time slowed, even sound travel slowed down. "What's happening?" Sakura asked.

"The flow of time is..." Time came to a stop. But Naruto wasn't affected.

"The hell...?" Naruto commented as he looked at Sakura and Kero. "Sakura-chan! Kero-chan!" Naruto yelled. And before Naruto's eyes, Sakura and Kero flew away backwards? "What the?" Naruto blinked and jumped.

Sakura sighed as she stood where she was again as she looked to Kero. "Kero-chan... This is?" Sakura asked as Naruto jumped down.

"Time." Kero answered as he looked to Naruto. "What happened to you?" Naruto looked to Kero.

"You've got me. You all stopped moving and then you're back here... Can you guy's explain?" Kero blinked.

"Nani?! You're unaffected by time?" Naruto shrugged.

'_I believe that it is my doing... Time is but a simple thing to over ride... My power must be stopping it from affecting you like it did last night..._' Naruto mused lightly at this info. Could be useful. He turned to Sakura.

"If time can't touch me... I'll take it on alone. Since it will only stop you guys." Kero looked to the blond.

"That may not be a bad idea. But you have to get its hour glass away or it will just stop time on us, rewind time back more to stop Sakura getting close or even fast forward, its power to rewind by a day only works at midnight." Naruto nods and looked to the clock. "If we have no luck tonight, we'll try tomorrow." Naruto shook his head as he looked to the clock.

"To night alone should be enough... Don't worry, I have something special..." Naruto palmed his hands together. His body glowed as energy whipped up around him. Sakura gasped as she felt this weird sensation. Kero was also stunned.

"That's..." Kero stammered. Naruto glanced back with a smirk and took off. "Matte Naruto! I need a word with you!" Kero yelled. Sakura looked to Kero.

"Kero-chan?" Kero turned to Sakura.

"That's magic!" Sakura blinked.

"Hoe?!" Naruto jumped up the side of the school wall.

"Time for action!" Naruto called as he closed his eyes. Instantly Naruto's right wrist glowed as ran. "Ancient clan hear my call, the 7 elements in my soul, unlock and aid me, Naruto, in battle..." Naruto jumped up and pasted the ledge of the tower as he swung his right arm round to the left side of his head and brought his left up to press his wrist. "Unlock!" Naruto yelled as he swung his right arm out and held onto a white hilt of a weapon. It blade was short like a dagger as the sides curved round it. As Naruto landed he glanced to the blade and the white gem in the hilt before swinging the blade. As he did he pulled the hilt sides back and the blade extended. Naruto looked up and took off into the clock as time held its hands to the sand.

"Nani! Times speeding up the night!" Kero yelled. "Hurry Naruto!" Naruto jumped through the tower. Naruto saw the elder.

"Let's go!" Time looked to Naruto as he froze time. Naruto smirked. "Hado ichi!" Time looked to the blond instantly. "Sho!" The sand glass flew from time's grasp with a thrust of energy and everything went back to its normal time. Naruto smirked as he landed on a cog and jumped, flipping over time and grabbed the glass. "Come get me!" Naruto yelled taking off with time giving chase. Naruto smirked as he landed on the open space at the top of the clock tower and flipped back to the edge as he looked at the clow card. "What's the matter old timer?! Can't use time without the sand glass?" Naruto smirked as he hopped back and jumped into the air.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as Naruto jumped back and time chased. Naruto smirked as he threw the glass into the air. Time looked up as Naruto swung his left arm round as his finger tip glowed yellow.

"Bakudo yon: Hainawa!" Naruto swung and the yellow beam hit time and entangled the elderly looking figure in yellow rope. Naruto smirked as he pulled the energy rope and time flew at the blond and Naruto delivered a double kick to time and flipped round and kicked time to the ground who hit the ground with a thud. Naruto smirked only to blink. "Ugh oh..." Naruto muttered as he dropped.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she pulled a card out and threw it forward. "Give Naruto-kun a safe landing... Wood!" Sakura yelled hitting wood card. Naruto hit the small bushed area with a sigh of relief before jumping out and walking up to the struggling time. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero ran up. "Sugoi Naruto-kun, you stopped time just in time." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. The blond looked to his weapon and snapped it shut and swung he right arm up. Sakura blinked as she recognized the item on Naruto's arm.

"Lock." Naruto spoke pressing the device and the sword and wrist device vanished. "Sealing time Sakura-chan." Sakura nods as she turned to time.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Time warped and turned into the card as did the broken sand glass to their right. Time card flew past Sakura and whipped round to Naruto who caught it.

"Nice!" Naruto spoke holding the card. He looked to Sakura. "Is it okay... If I have a few of them Sakura-chan if I catch them now?" Sakura blinked.

"Um... Yeah, sure Naruto-kun... Um..." Sakura pulled out thunder. Naruto waved his hand.

"Don't worry about thunder, I doubt I can use it now since you've got your name to it." Sakura nods. Naruto stretched. "Well, it's been good to let loose, but I'm tired."

"Hold it Naruto... Where did you get that from?" Naruto looked to Kero. "Where did the magic come from?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I sort of don't want to say yet..."

"Nani, Naruto this is serious, who let you use their kind of magic?" Naruto glanced away and Sakura looked to Kero.

"Kero-chan, don't bug Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to Sakura. "If Naruto-kun doesn't want to say, then it's okay." Naruto glanced down.

"Gomen Kero-chan, Sakura-chan... I just... I know I shouldn't be keeping it from you." Sakura smiled.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we can wait for the answer." Naruto smiled.

"Arigatou..." Naruto spoke walking off. "Oh, Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked to Naruto. "Don't forget, kanji writing test tomorrow." Naruto smiled. "Just thought I'd remind you in case you repeated time again..." Sakura smiled lightly as the blond walked off with time held in his grasp.

'Naruto-kun... I hope you tell us soon.' Sakura mused to herself as she Tomoyo and Kero went off. Li stood watching from the tree.

"That kid's not normal... I'll need to keep an eye on him." With that he took off also to rest for the next day.

Naruto sighed as he walked home. "I hope Sakura-chan won't hate me when I tell her you're my sensei Kyuubi..." Naruto muttered as he walked.

'_It is true that I wouldn't be called the top ten's most popular people Naruto... But I do feel that keeping my play out of the way till you've got a far better grasp on your powers is best. I would also like to say well done on your first field battle. Even if it was only Time, you moved swiftly and displayed the basics of attack and capture. Time will be useful I'm sure. In a few week's we'll move onto the next level, one of the five main elements._' Naruto nods.

"Arigatou sensei..." Naruto mussed as he looked to the sky.

XXXXXX

Hm... Not bad if I do say so myself. Remember that Naruto is an otaku, so most of his magic is his use of anime and manga moves. But only those he knows he can use within the magic boundaries. Like many from bleach for example. But they won't get stronger till he gets more control and understanding of his moves. Kyuubi's powerful, but he knows how to train his students right.

I wonder if you guys can guess my future plans? Or have guesses at what Naruto was using for his magic? I'll try not say, but the chances of me by passing it are maybe till after power. Bu who knows. I even have a good one for power. Can anyone guess before I get there? Anyway, later guys!

Oh, and sorry it took so long, not only do I have work, but I'm working with a group to do an abridge. Wish me and us luck!

Now, I'm also putting this forward for people.

Does anyone want to come up with a 'ninja' style outfit for Sakura made by Tomoyo? Or even Naruto if you want to?

Well, I can't think of anything else... I'm sure if I've missed something I'll mention it. Anyway, later!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I remember now! A new incantation for Naruto. I think mine was rather poor. Offer it up with maybe even the motions. I think Naruto needs more an active incantation. Sakura's is okay as it is. I'll be trying another incantation for Naruto till I can find a good one or someone thinks that they can make me one. Let's put a bit of power in it shall we!

Chapter 11

Naruto yawned as he came down for breakfast, today was a field trip to the zoo and Naruto was looking forward to it. "Morning Ane-chan..." Naruto yawned.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked to see Ray in the kitchen this morning and not Sakura. "Sakura-chan and Genpaku-kun are out today..."

"Oh right..." Naruto mused as he sat down. Ray set the food down and went back to his office, but made a glance back to Naruto.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked as he looked to Ray. "Last night the penguin slide was flipped over, something's going on. So watch yourself." Naruto nods as Ray walked off. Naruto took two bites before realising what was said.

"Nani!!" Naruto quickly ate, got his stuff and was off on his skateboard and to the park, he didn't even say hi to Sakura and Yukito as he shot by. He skidded into the park and rolled up to where the news crews were viewing the scene. "Holly..." Naruto muttered as he stopped.

"Looks like something weird is going on..." Naruto blinked and looked to Genpaku who stood by the fence looking at the slide.

"Ani-chan." Naruto spoke in surprise. Genpaku looked to Naruto. "How long you been here?" Genpaku stood and walked over.

"Before they arrived. I came to see the area." Naruto looked confused. Genpaku smirked. "I have eyes and ears about the area. You'll see why some day." Naruto nods as he looked back to the slide.

"Did they see what happened?" Genpaku looked to Naruto.

"No, the explosion of it hitting the ground like that alerted them... Be on your guard Naruto. Looks like it could be one of these clow cards." Naruto nods as he looked about.

"I'll let Sakura-chan know... Arigatou ani-chan..." Naruto blinked as he found Genpaku gone and nowhere in sight. "How he do that?" Naruto muttered scratching the side of his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to Sakura in her rollerblades and Yukito with his bike. Both came to a stop as they looked at the sight.

"Someone must be really strong to do that..." Yukito commented as they group moved off. Naruto nods.

"Sakura-chan... Looks like we could be dealing with a clow card." Sakura nods as she tried to sense the area.

"There's not one here." Naruto looked forward as they moved.

"Must have gone into hiding... Genpaku and Ray-san have said to be careful." Sakura nods. "Let's stop it before someone gets hurt." Naruto went quiet after that as they went onto school from there. Naruto sighed as Sakura spoke about it being a wonderful day after Yukito passed Sakura a sweet. Though he was sure he heard something while Sakura cheered.

They arrived at the zoo and Naruto was eager to see the lions and other large dangerous cats. But when he found out he was studying monkeys... Funny yes, but was not as interesting, Naruto said he had to use the toilet and walked off from his group. He found Sakura's group as he walked about.

"Hey guys!" Naruto spoke walking up.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke with a smile before she blinked in confusion. "Why are you over here Naruto-kun?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Monkeys are no fun... I'm going to see the lions and big cats before I head back. Don't worry I'll go straight back." Sakura nods, though he shouldn't be looking round alone.

"Naruto-kun." Chiharu spoke up. "Did you see hear about last night?" Naruto nods.

"About the slide? Hai, I've even gone to see it. Someone must be working out really well." The group chuckled as Naruto grinned.

"I wonder how something so big was flipped over..." Rika muttered.

"I wonder if it was a ghost..." Naoko commented which instantly didn't sit well with Sakura. Naruto glanced to Naoko and then to Sakura.

"If it's a ghost, it's a really powerful one." Chiharu continued.

"Then," Tomoyo started. "Wouldn't it be the ghost of a sumo wrestler?" Tomoyo asked turning to ask Sakura her opinion when she wasn't there. "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo spoke before turning round to see Sakura walking off with Naruto. Tomoyo smiled at the pair before following after them with the others.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as they walked. Naruto smiled to her.

"It's nothing, I know you don't want to hear it, so dragging you with me till they finish is better..." Naruto commented as they walked. It wasn't long before the others were beside them. "So... Where you all going?"

"The elephants." Tomoyo spoke. Naruto nods and blinked at who he saw ahead.

"Ane-chan!" Naruto called running up to Sakura Haruno. "I didn't know you were working here." Sakura smiled at the blond.

"Just temp really. I'm here to guide people round." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Then can you take me to the lions!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you on a trip assignment? Shouldn't you stick with your group?" Naruto turned to the group.

"You don't mind me going right?" The group shook their heads while Sakura Kinomoto held a blank look at the blond. "Well I'm okay, can we go now?" Sakura Haruno sighed.

"Okay... Come on..." Naruto grinned and waved.

'That was easy!' Naruto mused as Sakura Kinomoto sighed.

"Ane-chan's going to hurt Naruto once she knows Naruto lied." The girls chuckled at the doomed blond while Naruto walked on beside the Haruno girl. The young group made it to the elephants as the adult was washing the child. "They're huge!" Sakura spoke in awe.

"Hey, these elephants can do a lot of tricks!" Chiharu commented looking at the board as Rika glanced to Chiharu.

"They seem to be able to understand a little bit of what people say." Rika commented as she looked from Chiharu to Naoko.

"I've seen it on TV before." Naoko spoke as Sakura looked over.

"I saw it too!" Tomoyo to her right was busy taking photos. Sakura looked back to the elephants as she continued. "They stand on their front legs when their trainer commands them!"

"Yeah." Chiharu nods as she looked back to the board. "The elephant was really powerful, and was playing tug-of-war!" A sudden shake of the ground threw the group off as it knocked them off balance.

"An earthquake?" Sakura asked as she tried to stay on her feet.

"It sounded like something very large fell." Tomoyo spoke up as Sakura glanced about. It wasn't something falling, something seemed wrong and the animals could sense it also. Naruto was busy looking about as he stood by Sakura looking at the large cats.

"I wonder what that was?" Sakura muttered as she looked to the blond.

"Clow card..." Naruto muttered. Sakura blinked at the blond, who could he tell?

Nothing happen for a while as Sakura Kinomoto and her group watched the animals and noted down details about the elephant. Tomoyo glanced to Sakura as she lowered her camera. "By the way, where is kero-chan?" Sakura glanced to Tomoyo.

"He's staying at home today." Sakura answered as she looked back to her note book. But with sudden murmuring from her backpack, the pair glanced to the sack and Sakura set it down. Sakura blinked in surprise as Kero popped out in a dazed state. "Kero-chan?!" Sakura called in surprise and her friends glanced to her. Sakura quickly glanced back and came up with a quick diversion. "T-the elephants are amazing." The girls nod and look back before Sakura and Tomoyo scurry off into the bushes.

Kero yawned as he was finally let free. "You finally noticed!"

"Kero-chan, you said you were going to stay home today!" Sakura commented to the small guardian.

"Well I was planning to, but the smell of the lunch your dad was making was too good, and I wandered into here." Kero said as he showed how he tucked himself away. Sakura sighed. "See?"

"That's why my backpack was a little heavy..." Sakura commented as she thought that maybe next time she'd have to ask her tou-san to make kero something so he didn't keep jumping into her bag and surprising her.

"It wasn't just me. The lunch is big, too." Kero commented as he held the lunch up,

"If you told me, you would have been able to come with me... I would have then asked tou-san to make you something..."

"I was thinking I'd surprise you." Kero answered as Tomoyo looked to the small guardian.

"Sakura-chan was very surprised, so that was a success." Kero cheered as Sakura sat back, tired from the antics of the small guardian today.

Back with Naruto he was getting slightly tense. He could sense it... But he had no idea where the card was. "Are you going to go back to your group?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Not yet... You don't have to stay ane-chan, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

"I should right now. Besides, no one's been asking me anything, so a small..." The ground shook and threw Sakura and Naruto off balance as it alerted Sakura and Li. "What was-!" The ground around Naruto and Sakura exploded and threw both off their feet.

Sakura Kinomoto glanced in the direction of the blast. "That again..." Tomoyo muttered. As another blast went off.

"You feel it?" Kero asked Sakura who nodded back. "It's a clow card." Sakura nods as a penguin ran through. People's screams echoed out as Sakura and Tomoyo ran out.

"What's going on?" One of the women stopped.

"The cages are broken, the lion's one went first!" Sakura quickly took off. "Oi!"

'Naruto-kun! He's with ane-chan at that exhibit!' Sakura yelled to herself as she pushed passed people as Tomoyo followed.

"Ouch..." Naruto muttered as he sat up from the dust. "Ane-chan?" Naruto glanced to his left as he saw something. "Ane-ch-?" A large roar echoed and Naruto froze as large lion stood there. "Uh oh..." Naruto muttered as he slowly crawled backwards. "Ane-chan?"

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to see Sakura Kinomoto on the other side. She gasped as Tomoyo ran round as they looked at the lion. "This is bad..." Sakura muttered stepping back. The lion eyed the pair then Naruto and attacked the blond. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Naruto held up his arm.

"Konoha senpuu!!" Naruto's eyes open to the thud as Genpaku laid a powerful kick to the beast, as the beast hit the ground and as Genpaku landed, the teen held his left fist up as he rested his right hand on his arm. "Touch my brother and you'll have to answer to me bastard!" Genpaku roared as the lion shook its head as it tried to get its bearings.

"Where's ane-chan?!" Naruto called.

"She's making sure everyone get's safely away. She was sure you'd gone with her, luckily I can sense you better than Sakura can..." Genpaku tensed as the lion roared and lioness came out. "Guess I have no choice..." Genpaku muttered as he brought his right hand up.

"Don't hurt them!" Naruto called. Genpaku chuckled as he bit his thumb.

"Tell that to them..." Genpaku said as he thumbed his left palm as the lion roared. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Genpaku roared as he palmed the ground and a webbed pattern appeared. Instantly a large blast of smoke echoed out around the pair. Naruto blinked and yelped as he was pulled into the air. He was stunned until he landed on his feet and looked round to see an over grown spider.

"What the?!" Naruto called as the spider looked to Naruto and vanished.

"Okay guys..." Naruto turned back around as everyone of the group saw Genpaku appear through the smoke with a large group of spiders. "Let them have it!" The spider's tensed and fired webbing at the beasts as it ensnared them. The lion and lioness were pinned down under the thread and Genpaku's right

arm glowed as he stabbed a web line and blasted the animals with a jolt. They collapsed where they stood.

"Ani-chan!" Genpaku looked to Naruto as he stood.

"Don't worry; I've just knocked them out." With that he clapped his hands and the group of 8 legged insects vanished. "Come on!" Genpaku spoke, "We need to deal with any more troublesome animals." Genpaku looked left as a tiger tackled the teen.

"Ani-chan!" Naruto roared as the pair rolled and Genpaku double kicked the large tiger off. Genpaku looked to the claw marks that had cut through his clothing and him. The teen glared at the tiger.

"Teme... These are my best clothes..." Genpaku turned to the pair. "Get after that clow card if it is one!" The group nod and take off, though Naruto made one last glance back before following. "Sorry kitty, but I don't play cat and mouse!" Genpaku yelled as he threw his arms forward and the arms glowed as the teen smirked.

Back with the cardcaptoring team, they were in pursuit of the clow card. "What card could be doing this Kero-chan?" Sakura asked they ran down the paths. The ground exploded in front of them, but nothing was in the impact zone.

"It's fast whatever it is..." Kero muttered as Naruto looked about.

"Good, no one's near the area... We'll be safe with our magic." Sakura nods as the cage to their right was destroyed.

"That way!" Kero called as the group took off in the direction he pointed. They arrived to find the elephants pent broken into.

"Oh no!" Sakura called as they stopped outside it. The elephants were being tormented by random explosion round them. "The elephants are afraid!" Naruto looked to Sakura, she looked to Naruto and both nod as they looked forward.

"The key which hides power of the dark!" Sakura spoke as her key glowed and she lowered her arms out to her sides.

"I call on the beast of the seal..." Naruto spoke as he held his left and right arms out with his right arm crossed over the top at the wrists.

"Show your true powers before me!" Sakura called as the seal appeared round her.

"Unlock the elements from your power!" Naruto called as he swung the right arm up with his left hand sliding up to the glowing point on his arm.

"I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" Sakura spoke as she brought her arms up and above her head.

"And pass them to me, Naruto!" Naruto spoke as he pressed his wrist device.

"Release!" Sakura yelled swinging her arms forward.

"Unlock!" Naruto yelled as the device shone brightly and the blond swung right arm out with sword in hand. He brought the short weapon round to the front of his face and snapped the hilt back as the blade extend.

The key glowed and spiralled as it turned into the staff and Sakura grabbed hold and spiralled the staff and stopped it with her left palm.

"Woah..." Kero spoke as he watched the pair. Tomoyo was busy cursing her luck for not having her video camera for that.

"Stop scaring the elephants and show yourself!" Naruto called as the elephant gave a loud noise at the clow card before it was picked up. "Uh oh..." Naruto muttered as the elephant was thrown at them "Look out!" The group yelled as the area exploded in front of them.

"I won't let you harm these children!" Naruto and Sakura blinked as they looked to Sakura Haruno the pair gasped. Sakura was stood holding the elephant with her our arms. "Nor will you hurt these poor animals!" Sakura spoke as she set the elephant. Sakura punched her left palm and then punched the ground. It shattered and erupted in smoke. "Come on then!" Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at the pink haired teen.

'She just shattered the ground with her fist... Sugoi...' Both commented in thought nervously.

"To throw something so heavy like an elephant... I wonder what card it is?" Tomoyo commented as Kero landed on Sakura Kinomoto's shoulder. Kero looked on a moment before he realised the card.

"I got it!" Kero spoke as he flew to Sakura Haruno's shoulder. "If you can handle that then..." Kero whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura nods as she looked on as the young elephant was being picked up.

"Hold it right there power card!" Sakura called. "If you want to test you strength, I'm the girl for it!"

"Test of strength?" Naruto asked Kero who had flown back over to the young group.

"Power boasts that it's a powerful being. So it likes to show off... See." Kero commented as power dropped the young one and the ground exploded as it rushed Sakura. Sakura smirked as she punched the ground and a large rock wall appeared and Sakura jumped back with a flip as it exploded. Sakura glanced to the young group.

'I need to get power with my back to them, that way I can keep power from harming them when I attack...' Sakura waved her hand forward. "Come on... This the best you got? If you can move so fast, attack me!" The ground exploded. 'Gotcha!' Sakura's left palm blurred as she negated the power cards fist and drove her right forward ward and punched back. Power shot backwards past the young group who blinked. They turned round to see a small pink girl in pink puffy pants as the dust settled.

"Woah... I didn't think anyone could over power power..." Kero spoke as Sakura walked past.

"Kero... Is that all I have to do? Or will power need more proof of my strength?" Sakura asked as Kero looked to power.

"I think you'll need more than that right hook Sakura-san." Sakura nods and looked about. She smirked.

"Tug of war..." The group blinked as Sakura looked to the long rope fencing. Sakura snapped it in two and tossed one end to power. "You maybe a small cute thing... But I'm not someone to understate either power." Sakura spoke as she pulled out a pair of black gloves and put them on. "You're looking at the second apprentice to the slug sannin." The young group looked to each other as they wondered who that could be. "Ready?" Sakura asked as she held tight to the rope, Power gripped tight also. "Go!"

Power smiled as it pulled only to blink as Sakura held her ground with a smirk. Sakura's hands were glowing blue with her feet also. Power growled as Sakura Haruno tugged and power slid forward.

"No way... Power really is losing!" Kero spoke.

"But of course..." Genpaku spoke walking up. His clothing was messed up and he bleeding on his right shoulder.

"Ani-chan!" Naruto called in surprise. Genpaku waved his hand.

"It's okay... The wounds are fine. Hm..." Genpaku blinked as he looked at Naruto's right wrist and then the sword. He scratched the back of his head. "I thought you stopped watching seijuu sentai... That's gingaman right?" Naruto sweat dropped that his ani-chan still remembers that, guess he is still a fan also?

"Well..." Naruto muttered.

"You know..." Sakura Haruno spoke. "As much as I'd like to hear you two reminisce about old shows... It's time..." Sakura gripped hard with a tug. "To finish this!" Sakura called as she pulled power off its feet. "And that... Is game!" Sakura turned to her young name sake. "You know what to do." Sakura nods as she walked up to power.

"Return to the guise that you were meant to be in. Clow card." Sakura spoke as the young pink girl turned into the card and flew past the young Sakura to the older Sakura.

"Such a troublesome thing..." Sakura Haruno commented as she passed the card to young Sakura. "Now come on you guy's, let's get you back to the class. Genpaku-kun... Head home you're a mess." Genpaku rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"Okay... I'll see you later." With that Genpaku formed a seal and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Shunkan ido!?" Naruto gasped as Sakura Haruno chuckled.

"Not even close Naruto-chan... Now come on you three..." Sakura spoke leading the group. Sakura sealed her staff as did Naruto with his weapon. "You're going to need to explain that Naruto..." Sakura commented as Naruto sighed.

"Hai..." Sakura looked to Naruto worried; she knew Naruto didn't want to explain for some reason. She hoped he'd be okay.

Up in the tree Li watched the group. "That was scary... I'm glad I didn't fight her now... I wonder if the sloths moved since I left?" Li spoke taking off.

That afternoon after all was done and dusted and the surprisingly out cold deadly beasts which surprised the keepers were put back safely. Naruto was stuck; sometime during the zoo clean up, at home with Genpaku and Sakura sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Okay Naruto." Genpaku spoke as he sat with his arms crossed. Sakura looked to Genpaku then back to Naruto.

"What was with that sword and wrist device you had today?" Naruto sighed as he looked down.

"If I told you... You won't be happy." Naruto muttered as Genpaku looked up.

"We merely look for your safety first and foremost Naruto-kun." Genpaku started. "Right now, we just need to know." Naruto nods but hadn't even looked to them.

"Okay..." Naruto started nervously. "I've been receiving magic training." Genpaku raised an eyebrow.

"From that small winged thing?" Naruto shook his head.

"From... The kyuubi." Naruto flinched expecting a loud outburst, but got nothing. He looked up to see both Genpaku and Sakura with surprised looks.

"The... Kyuubi?" Sakura asked first. Naruto nods. "But why? How? When?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked down again.

"He spoke to me after I was told about my past during the night... I don't know how I got there... Maybe it was because of the fact I now knew of the fox I was curious of it." Naruto muttered. "And I was dragged there... But listen, the kyuubi is not as bad as you think..." Naruto said looking to Sakura, then slowly to his brother. Genpaku thought was still with his arms crossed but his eyes shut. But Naruto was slightly nervous of the fact Genpaku was gripping his right arm tightly. "The kyuubi is two parts of one being. He was a mage before he became the fox. And because of the sealing, the mana and the chakra were separated and it has now been sitting and watching the chakra carefully."

"How..." Genpaku spoke as calmly as he could. Though there was unsteadiness in his voice. "How can you be so sure you can trust it? If the fox is tricking you and the seal is weakened and the beast is set free... We won't be able to stop it. The fox attacked and killed so many in our village... If it gets out here... This world is very much doomed."

"I know... And I..." Naruto glanced down. "I took that risk..."

"Why the hell would you?" Genpaku asked. Naruto looked up.

"Because I want to protect Sakura-chan... I don't want her getting hurt so I took that chance." Genpaku shook his head.

"But if you had been wrong... You wouldn't have just hurt her... But me, Sakura here, Ray-san and the rest of the town. You made a very dangerous risk and I'm still saying its dangerous now."

"This is why I didn't want to say... Because I know of everyone's feelings, since we are all from konoha. It's why I don't want to tell Sakura-chan. Because I know if wouldn't be good if she heard I'm being trained by the cause for her kaa-san's death... It's why I didn't want to say because it was the death of our parents and many villagers..." Genpaku took a breath.

"You're going to have to tell Sakura." Naruto looked to Genpaku with worry. "I know you don't like the idea... But it is best to tell her the truth now, besides she's your closest friend right?" Naruto nods.

"Of course."

"Then would you think she will easily turn her back on you?" Naruto looked down. "Naruto, we are a little angry with the fact and still are. If you had come to us to begin with, maybe we could have talked this out more."

"I know... And ani-chan..." Naruto spoke.

"Yeah?"

"The fox was controlled and summoned the night he attacked..." Naruto spoke as he looked down. "When he became the kyuubi to bring peace, he lost control and became controlled by the clans of the Senju and Uchiha... It was a man named Madara that summoned him and sent him to attack the village. The Uchiha was able to counter all of tou-san's moves... So the sealing jutsu was all he could do... Which is why the kyuubi is two separate beings now." Naruto took a breath. "I know, he told me Madara is too old to be alive... But he is, he's got to have found away round it..." Genpaku huffed lightly.

"I see..." Genpaku took a breath. "Naruto, we'll leave you to talk to Sakura. Sakura and I will talk to Ray-san and then Fujitaka and Toya... Okay." Naruto nods slowly as remained looking at the floor. Genpaku put a hand on the blonds head. "Don't worry... But just so you know... I don't feel happy about this... I hope you know what you're doing." Naruto looked to Genpaku as he walked off with Sakura. Naruto looked down with a smile. Genpaku seemed to treat him more like a son than a brother sometimes, Sakura also.

As night came Naruto was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Genpaku and Sakura had gone out again and Naruto was left wondering if it was wise for Tomoyo to take a picture of Sakura holding the penguin slide like so?

'Naruto, if you feel that you have to, we can stop training...' Naruto sighed.

"No... If I did how else will I be able to protect Sakura-chan... I took that risk."

'That maybe true... But if what they say is true about me... I'll kill your family and friends... And with your affection for little Sakura... Having you watch me take great pleasure in killing her...'

"I trust you kyuubi... I know when and when not to trust people. I could tell just by looking at you."

'While I'm amazed that you can trust me so well... Trust is not always by first glance, it's like they say, never judge a book by its cover.' Naruto nods.

"I'm quiet fine Oji-san. I'm sticking to the training." Naruto took a light breath. "I'm just going to have to be ready to tell Sakura-chan tomorrow." The elder sighed as he sat on the step looking to the cloudy ceiling.

'You're worry is good. If you had no worry or fear of Sakura's reaction. I would begin to suspect you didn't care what she'd think.'

"Sakura-chan is the closest friend I have... I'd never want to lose her." Naruto stated. There were a few minutes of silence.

'Naruto... If you are indeed wishing to continue, I have come up with a new training task... But it's not without cost and risks... You can continue to mental train if you wish... But this training will have more effect on you...'

"I see..." Naruto stood and walked over to his desk. "How dangerous?"

'It's not life risking... But it will leave you weakened greatly for a day so you can recover. But this should pass as you get stronger... You've done well to keep up life even with having you mind active nearly 24 hours a day.'

Naruto pulled out the picture Tomoyo had done for him of that first night against shadow with him and Sakura with the shadow card from the end scene. Naruto looked out his window. "Whatever the cost... I'll take that chance..."

As day came Naruto was busy walking to school. His mind set on one thing, telling Sakura the truth. 'I'm so nervous...' Naruto sighed as he looked on ahead to see Sakura with Tomoyo and Yukito. "Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called walking up.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke. Naruto smiled as he waved to Tomoyo and Yukito and both returned it. Naruto stopped before the group. Sakura noticed Naruto's nervous aura. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... There's something I need to say, could you... Come with me for a bit?" Sakura looked to Tomoyo.

"I'll see you in a while Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." Tomoyo said walking on. Yukito said his goodbye and peddled on. The pair walked off out of sight and Sakura looked back to make sure no one was about.

"So..." Sakura spoke as she looked to Naruto. "What's wrong?" Naruto took a breath as he'd been focused on the ground. He looked up to Sakura and made eye contact.

"My sensei, the one who's been teaching me magic... Is the kyuubi."

XXXXX

I think that went well. I got Sakura Haruno to have her lime light. I was determined to do this one when I thought of it.

Now, for those who don't know of the seijuu sentai gingaman. They are the origin of the show, power rangers. Power rangers lost galaxy to be precise. So I bet you didn't expect that.

I liked my little due casting moment. That was kind of cool. So here are the two incantations to Naruto.

Second incantation

I call on the beast of the seal; unlock the elements from your power! And pass them to me, Naruto... Unlock!

First incantation

Ancient clan hear my call. The 7 elements in my soul unlock and aid me, Naruto, in battle… Unlock!

Now, I also know that maybe, it's not to everyone's idea of Naruto using said method for his spell incantation and weapon. So I'm offering idea's out. If someone can come up with a good incantation and weapon. (Has to be a sword… But if you can persuade me otherwise. Be my guest.)

Till then, I shall continue to change my incantation, till someone said they liked this one… Or some comes up with one.

Next ones that green mist thing… I don't see anything yet that will make a good long chapter for it… So I may skip it. Jingo's good at what he/she can do. I'm just skipping card to get ahead. I want to get to small before she/he does. Because I have an idea for it, and if jingo beats me there and uses it… It will be such a kick to the nuts if jingo comes up with the same thing.

I know some may not like it, but some cards have no really interesting story to them. I like the episodes, but for something exciting… Meh, not enough. Anyway, time to spell check!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, sorry this took so long, but someone asked me to do this card. I was going to skip mist and float so mist will be done. As I want to get to the summer vacation because I have a plan for it.

Anyway, with pokemon gold and silver now on the ds finally. I will be enjoying my favourite game since it came out in 2001. Anyway, on ward with the new chapter 12.

Chapter 12

It was a sunny Sunday and Sakura was enjoying herself as she ran along from stall to stall. Tomoyo was with her recording Sakura as Tomoyo followed. "You seem very happy, Sakura-chan." Sakura turned round with a nod as she pulled out a large ticket she had received from Yukito a couple days beforehand.

The seijou high school fair was the Sunday coming and Toya had yet to give Sakura one like he normally did, Yukito had given one to Sakura and was allowed to bring a friend. And since Naruto would be there, Tomoyo was invited along.

When Naruto had told her of his training with the Kyuubi and the mental fatigue he gets from doing so, since his mind is normally awake 3 full day's and he'd been doing it even more so as he lasted longer. Though Sakura found it uneasy that her best friend was being trained by the very one who tormented his dreams. She was more hurt he never said to begin with. Naruto had said they'd get stronger together... Yet he was training on his own. She did forgive Naruto, but she knew he wasn't telling her something and that hurt her, did he not trust her? After that, Naruto seemed to be doing less training it seemed and he'd been sleeping right again. But she was still worried but didn't voice it.

Sakura was so focused on her thoughts of Yukito giving her the ticket, she didn't notice Tomoyo's camera focused on her. Which of course, when she did notice it surprised her. "T-tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo merely smiled.

"You were just too lovely while you were happily lost in your memories, Sakura-chan." Sakura merely smiled nervously at Tomoyo before noticing Genpaku sitting at one stall.

"Ohayo ani-san." Sakura spoke walking up. Genpaku, who was slightly bored looked over with to Sakura and smiled.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. So you came this year? I thought Toya had said he didn't give you a ticket...?" Genpaku muttered at the end to himself. Sakura looked at the board.

"Fight round?" Sakura spoke aloud. Genpaku nods.

"Hai, this is more for students and adults who want to win one of the main prizes." Sakura looked to Genpaku in wonder. "The top prize cans one of three things that were donated thanks to Ray-san's connections. All one has to do is land three hits to one of our fighters who's chosen from a random colour ball pick up." Genpaku said as he put his hand on the box. "Three hits and you win. But that's up to the ref to decide if you hit or not." Sakura looked about before looking to Genpaku again.

"Naruto-kun about?" Genpaku nods.

"Hai, I left him with Sakura-chan and Yukito-san so he's probably somewhere eating... He was really hungry this morning." Genpaku muttered as he was amazed by the blond's pig out at breakfast. "I think Sakura went to help Toya with the play. So you might find Naruto with Yukito at the candy shop."

"So do you know what ani-chan is playing in?" Genpaku shrugged as a person came over and paid Genpaku to have a go.

"I don't know, Toya was very sketchy about it and Sakura-chan wouldn't say. So I'll be interested to take a look as to why he wouldn't tell me. And if you wish to know where the candy shop is, head to that building over there and it's on the second floor. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Sakura looked in the direction Genpaku pointed.

"Arigatou!" Sakura called running off with Tomoyo. As they entered the school they nabbed some sweet treats before heading for the stairs. "Kero-chan would be so frustrated if he knew..." Sakura stopped as she just remembered and ran to the top step and looked back to Tomoyo. "Now I remember. Kero-chan asked me for souvenirs!" Sakura spoke as she turned down the hall. "Let's find Naruto-kun first." Sakura said as she walked round a corner and looked for the shop. She smiled as she saw Yukito in a kimono letting students into the room. "Yukito-san!" Sakura chirped as she walked up. "Hello." Yukito smiled as he looked at the young pair. "Wow..." Sakura spoke as she looked Yukito over a second. "A kimono!" Yukito chuckled as he pointed to the room.

"Our class is doing traditional candy shop, so they wanted us to be in traditional Japanese clothes." Sakura nods.

"We know. Genpaku-san mentioned as we were looking for Naruto-kun." Yukito pulled the flaps aside and Sakura looked to see Naruto sat with headphones on.

"He's been here a while just sitting there, I think he's bored since he's got no one there to enjoy it with." Sakura looked to Yukito then to Naruto and walked over with Tomoyo. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura took a quick note that Naruto seemed rather tired looking before speaking.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked from his day dreaming as he listened to his music and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto muttered as he looked at the pair before smiling and pulling his headphones off. "How you doing today?" Sakura sat down on Naruto's left while Tomoyo sat to his right.

"We're fine Naruto-kun." Tomoyo spoke. "How long you been here?" Naruto sighed as he looked down.

"Since the start really... I didn't think you were coming Sakura-chan." Sakura glanced to Naruto.

"Didn't I say I was coming?" Naruto looked up a second.

"Um... I can't remember now." Naruto muttered as he looked down as Yukito walked over.

"What can I get you three?" Yukito asked them. "We have ramune soda, and cold candy-water, too."

"I'll have cold candy-water please." Tomoyo spoke.

"Ramune soda." Both Naruto and Sakura spoke together as Yukito nods and walked off. Sakura shivered as Naruto looked to her. "Something wrong?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"It feels like someone is watching me." Naruto's face became a blank stare as he turned round and glared behind Sakura. Sakura turned round to see Li looking at the group. Though this seemed a different kind of glare than normal. Naruto sighed.

"Don't mind him; he's just over dosed on sugar, see..." Naruto said as he commented about all the bottles at Li's feet.

"How long has he been here?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura turned round.

"Not long after I showed up, but I left for food and came back and he was still drinking..." Naruto stated as he shook his head. "Seriously, he's been a bit jumpy every now and then, I think he'll be over in a minute at this rate now that your here Sakura-chan." Sakura gave a confused look. "Well, since you like Yukito and Li's got this strange thing for him." Sakura looked forward for a moment; Tomoyo had mentioned something about that. "Give him a couple of minutes and he'll be right over."

"You seem rather calm about it Naruto-kun." Tomoyo spoke. "Normally you don't take to kindly to Li at all." Naruto shrugged.

"To tired to care really right now. Maybe later..." Naruto finished as Yukito brought their drinks over. Sakura felt the glare on her back again and looked to see Li's glare was even more intense than before. Naruto glared at Li as Yukito looked over.

"Want another?" Li blinked and quickly nods. Naruto looked forward with a sigh as he had his drink and put an empty bottle down by his foot on the floor. Li jumped as he moved to confront Sakura as Naruto kicked the bottle back and as Li landed he slipped on the drink's bottle and landed flat on his back. Both girls blinked as Naruto continued to drink before looking at Li.

'That was easy...' Naruto mussed to himself as Li quickly stood as Yukito brought his drink over and Li took if without a word. Yukito looked to the group.

"My shift is over now. Want me to show you around?" Yukito asked and Sakura and Li nod with a reply before looking at each other, though Sakura's was nervous while Li seemed to look annoyed. As Naruto set his drink down he stood and stretched.

"Cool..." Naruto growled. "Let's go shall we?" Naruto asked with a yawn. Meanwhile Sakura Haruno was busy walking the school in search of the older Kinomoto teen. A yell with a thud drew her attention.

"This is heavy!" Sakura walked round the corner to see Toya with two other males dragging huge chest.

"Trouble Toya?" Sakura spoke as she walked up. The two other males looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-san..." Sakura looked to the crate and sighed. She sighed.

"You wimps..." Sakura spoke picking up the crate. The two males looked on nervously as Sakura put it over her shoulder and walked on up to Toya. She was one of the scariest girls in the school because of her insane strength. Even if she was very nice, no one and I do mean no one ever got on her bad side. The last one that did had to have a cast on their right arm for the rest of the year after Sakura gave a light thump to them for insulting her forehead. "Come on Toya. Let's walk and talk." Toya nods slowly and followed.

Sakura was one the many strange things in the school. Her insane strength was one; Toya and Yukito who didn't have girlfriends were another. Even Genpaku Uzumaki was a strange one with his unnatural gift at sports. It was even he that formed the martial arts club or fight club to others.

Back with the young group and Yukito. Sakura was busy hugging a rabbit plush she'd spotted. Li of course found this to be immature and did voice it. "You like childish things like this?" Sakura looked to Li annoyed.

"But it's cute!" Sakura retorted while Tomoyo just remained quiet with a smile. Naruto on the other hand was looking at the sign. A large teen from the basket ball team came over.

"If you can dribble past 5 members of the varsity team and score, you'll win it. It's a 100 yen per try." The male spoke as Sakura looked over and the young group looked at the team. Yukito reached into his pocket to have ago when Naruto walked up.

"Very well... I shall take the challenge!" Naruto spoke up as he held the coin up to the teen. "I'll make light work of you!" The older male chuckled taking the coin.

"Very well squirt, what's you name then you cocky kid?" The male asked as he passed Naruto the ball. Naruto caught it and smirked as he bounced the ball and looked up as the teen put the whistle to his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The male's eyes widen as he whistled in surprise and Naruto was off. Naruto smirked as he weaved in and out of the tall group and as he reached the last one he jumped as the male crouched down to take the ball and Naruto jumped off the right shoulder and put the ball in. Naruto cheered as he swung from the ring. "Haha! Like a pro!" Naruto chuckled as the teens looked dumb founded. Naruto picked up the ball and walked over as the team scratched their heads at how they could have been beaten so easily. Naruto passed the ball over as he took the rabbit from the basket ball playing teens hands. "Here you go Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped handing the rabbit back to her. Sakura smiled as she took the bunny.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Geez... You said your name was Uzumaki... As in related to Genpaku Uzumaki?" The teen asked. Naruto looked over.

"Hai! Genpaku's my oni-san." The male sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"It must run in the family to be unbelievably athletic." Naruto grinned as Yukito handed two coins up. "You want a go Tsukishiro?" Yukito nods and the teen rubbed his head before passing the ball to Yukito and getting the group ready.

"I wonder why Yukito's going twice?" Naruto pondered. Yukito swept the first round and asked Tomoyo to pick out a toy. Naruto noticed Li looked annoyed while he tried to not be interested. Naruto smirked. "Jealous Li?" Li glared at the blond.

"W-why would I?" Li blinked as a yellow rabbit was held out and looked to see Yukito attached to it.

"Here you go." Li took the plush and glared back at Naruto who had a smirk before trying to ignore the blond. Naruto chuckled as the group walked off. Naruto wasn't interested in having a plush, he had his own favourite kind, anime plush toys. Though only Sakura and Tomoyo and his family knew. As they walked round the stalls Naruto grinned and ran up to Genpaku.

"Hey oni-san." Genpaku looked to Naruto. Genpaku grinned.

"Hey Naruto... Ah, Yukito, Sakura, Tomoyo and the gaki's with you also. Like the toys." Sakura smiled with a nod.

"Naruto won me mine and Yukito-san won Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun one." Genpaku looked to Naruto as he was looking at the board. Genpaku smirked.

"Want a go?" Naruto looked over.

"Of course!" Naruto spoke as he walked up. Genpaku leaned back on his chair and over to the group sitting back.

"Oi! You've got a challenger!" One of the males stood and walked over as Genpaku stood. "This little guy here." Genpaku said put his hand on Naruto's head. "Wants a go." The male looked to Naruto and sighed before looking at Genpaku.

"Genpaku, you seriously going to let a kid play? This isn't like other game we're doing here." Genpaku nods.

"I know, but he's persistent. So give him the benefit of the doubt okay?" The male nods.

"Fine..." The teen sighed. "Give him the choice from the colour balls and we'll get going..." The male crouched down to the blonds level. "Though I will say you shouldn't have go kid, this game will leave a mark." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yeah... For you." Naruto muttered. The teen's eye twitched and he stood.

"Un second thought, I'll be his challenger." Genpaku nods with a grin.

"Go right ahead... I'll judge." Genpaku said as Naruto and the male walked out into the small ring. "Okay kid." Genpaku spoke. "This is a simple three strike victory. You have to land three proper blows and I'll be the judge if they land. Now this will hurt so if you want to back down now..."

"Nope, go ahead I'm ready." Genpaku nods with a smirk.

'Leave him stunned gaki.' Genpaku signalled and the teen smirked and waved his hand.

"Come on then kid, I don't have all day." Naruto took note of the stance and smirked as he got into his form and dashed forward. Naruto blocked the left kick and with his left hand gripped hold and pushed up with a double kick and knocked the wind out the male. Naruto flipped back as the male gasped.

"Point!" Genpaku spoke holding his hand out to Naruto before looking to his fellow student. "What's wrong Kai? Defeated already?" The male blinked stunned and stood.

"O-oh course not. Let's go again kid." Naruto nods.

"Very well... But be warned I'm not as easy to beat as you think." Naruto stated. "Come on! Or I'll wither away before you get to me." Naruto taunted and the male rushed the blond. Genpaku sighed as Naruto jumped, and flipped up over the teens shoulder with a hand stand and spun round with a foot push off the back of the teen's skull. The male hit the ground and groaned as he put his hand to his face. Naruto stood with his arms crossed. "That all?" Genpaku sniggered.

"Point!" Genpaku called as the male clasped his hand shut. "One more point to go." The teenn stood ready.

"Begin!" Naruto smirked as he dashed forward ready to finish this and the male dodged left and opened his hand. Naruto's eye clasped shut with the dirt in his eyes as the male went for the knee and knocked Naruto back. Naruto stumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! He cheated that's not fair!" Sakura called. Naruto growled as he rubbed his eyes. Genpaku glared at his fellow student for under handed tactics.

"Point..." Genpaku spoke lazily with a hand out to the male. 'Naruto's going to hurt you for that...' Genpaku looked to Naruto. "Ready?" Naruto nods as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Begin..." The male teen smirked as he moved to make the young lad give up with the next hit. Naruto shimmered from the strike and was crouched and swept the teen's feet out from beneath him. The male yelped as he hit the ground back first.

"Point!" Genpaku spoke. "Naruto's the victory." The male sat up.

"Nani! But that wasn't..." He stopped speaking as Genpaku stood over him with his arms crossed.

"You should be glad I let that be the point... For someone who's supposed to be second best, you're under handed tactics were low... Get out of here now and I think it would be best for the rest of our squad if you dropped from the class all together... After throwing dirt into my otōto's eyes, I won't stand for that."

"Nani? H-he's you're..." Naruto glared as he rubbed the tears caused by the dirt. The male sighed and walked off. The group members looked at the guy who was beaten by the team captains little brother. Naruto looked to Genpaku.

"I should have done more than knock him off his feet." Genpaku shook his head.

"He's lost his position after that sneaky move, he enjoyed martial arts but I think being beaten by you showed his true colours. Fighting like we're supposed to is for fun, the second foul play is used it's not a fight worth watching. He'll have to sort himself out. But I'm sure we'll let him back in when he's done some soul searching. Now then... You're prize Naruto." Naruto nods as Genpaku walked over to the box. "We don't have much left, since Ray had these donated. Let's see, flying lesson was taken."

"Flying lesson?" Yukito asked. Genpaku looked up with a nod.

"Hai, these guys are the best there are. If you're going to fight for something, make it worth fighting for. Don't worry; we've earned a good amount from this event. It wasn't at a loss. Now... Ah!" Genpaku spoke as he stood. "Now as I said, one was flying lessons, another was an all paid trip to a theme park, that was won by a girl from another school. A fight worth watching there... And the last item... Is this..." Genpaku said as he held out a necklace. Naruto's face remained blank.

"That all?" Genpaku chuckled.

"You really don't know anything yet Naruto. This little thing here is actually quite expensive; it's one of those types that can be broken in two also. I begged Ray for this to get for Sakura-chan... But the guy said he'd cut my fingers off if I touched it..." Genpaku looked left or right like Ray was around somewhere. "Well, if you don't want it gaki..."

"Actually..." Naruto spoke. "I've changed my mind..." Genpaku sighed as he passed it to the blond. Naruto looked at it, it was a ruby heart. Naruto blinked a second and looked up in confusion. "Breaks in two?" Genpaku nods with a smirk.

"Of course... Here..." Genpaku said taking it off the blond and snapping the gem down the middle and held the two half's showing the clips. "One goes to you, and we'll give this half to you Sakura-chan." Genpaku said passing the young Kinomoto girl the other half. Naruto looked at it a second before looking back to his brother.

"Why is it meant to be in two parts?" Genpaku sighed.

"It's quite simple. It's a symbol that is either among friends, or couples. They differ to who wants it. A heart is of course show by love, love for one another that make two halves of a whole. Get the picture now."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered as he understood now before looking to Sakura. "Um... You want to keep that half Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked to the blond surprised.

"O-okay Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as Yukito offered to help. While he did Tomoyo walked over to Genpaku and asked for a moment of his time. Naruto sweat dropped as the two moved aside from the group. Why did he feel that this was going to happen more often? Li merely just ignored the scene.

Before long the group left with Genpaku in toe since his stall was finished with and as they walked Yukito realised the time. "It's about time."

"Time for what?" Tomoyo asked as the group stopped and Yukito looked to Tomoyo.

"The play that our class is doing. It's in the gymnasium." Yukito replied as Genpaku rubbed his chin.

"Oh yeah... What is Toya playing as? Sakura wouldn't say and Toya pretty much wouldn't say anything either. Care to enlighten me Yukito-san?" Genpaku asked as Yukito looked to the older Uzumaki.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Um..." Li spoke as Yukito looked to young lad. Though this made Li nervous. "A-are you going to be in it?"

"Me? Yeah." Yukito replied with a nod. Sakura smiled at this.

"What role will you be playing?" Yukito stood straight with a smile.

"A can of mackerel." Naruto barely blinked while Tomoyo, Sakura and Li repeated the sentence. Genpaku shrugged.

"Food never gets away from you Yukito, even in the role of a play..." Genpaku muttered loudly, though Yukito just smiled.

"T-that sounds like a rather yummy role..." Sakura spoke up first from the young group as the group started moving again.

"You're right... Canned mackerel are really good." Yukito spoke while both Uzumaki's didn't voice it, but it seemed really stupid to be playing the role of canned foods. As Yukito separated from the group, Sakura Haruno walked up.

"Hey there you lot... Huh... So he's been hanging out with you lot huh?" Sakura mused looking at Li. "He hasn't been causing you trouble has he?" Li seemed annoyed by this while Genpaku waved his hand.

"Settle down Sakura-chan, gaki's been fine. Let's get a seat; I'm curious as to what will be on." Sakura smiled.

"I think you might enjoy this... But keep it down..." Genpaku raised an eyebrow. As they moved Sakura Kinomoto stopped as she noticed Naruto seemed to be dazed where he stood.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as Naruto was looking about the room. "Naruto?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"N-nothing Sakura-chan..." 'This feeling... Crud, if it's a clow card I'm useless right now. I used up my magic in training and still need to recover...' Naruto followed Sakura to the front where the group sat down with Li then Tomoyo, followed by Sakura Kinomoto, Naruto, Sakura and then Genpaku in line.

Some of the shows weren't too bad, though Naruto and Genpaku were slightly more interested to get to Toya's one. Sakura Haruno could only sigh as both tapped their feet with interest, until finally junior class d, was up. And performing Cinderella. Sakura Kinomoto looked up surprised.

"Why is there going to be canned mackerel in Cinderella?" Naruto asked as he looked to the older Sakura who just smiled as the lights darkened and the curtain rose. Naruto felt his hair stand on the back of his neck; he could sense the clow card was getting close. He glanced to Sakura who seemed unfazed as was Li.

As the play started it began with Cinderella, Genpaku leaned forward as his jaw lowered. "No... way..." Sakura Haruno noticed the grin forming and sighed as she looked to Naruto who seemed to be about to do the same.

"This voice...?" Sakura Kinomoto muttered as she heard Cinderella's voice. But from the position she could be a hundred percent sure. A Cinderella stood and turned to look out and Sakura Haruno formed a half seal as Naruto and Genpaku burst into fits of laugher and their voices cut out so that they didn't ruin the show. Sakura Kinomoto merely dropped from her chair surprised by the fact Toya was playing Cinderella. While the main majority of the girls in the school were wooed by Toya which showed just how popular he was. But Sakura could only watch embarrassed as Toya was pushed about in his role by the two sisters and step mother. But while he didn't show much interest in his role. The ones beside him who played the sisters seemed to be more energetic with their roles.

It wasn't long before Yukito was up and the Uzumaki's had calmed down enough to not make a loud scene in their now quiet state of fits and giggles. Yukito seemed just as popular with the main majority of the girls also, Yukito's role was a sorcerer with canned mackerel on his head and said the discarded can of mackerel gained magical powers as time passed. This floored both Sakura and Li. "W-why a can of mackerel?" Li asked. Tomoyo glanced to Li to answer.

"Perhaps it's to raise public awareness about no wasting things..." Sakura and Li merely looked from Tomoyo to the show slightly surprised. Naruto stood as the play went on.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. Naruto glanced to Sakura with a look of worry.

"Just... Heading for the bathroom..." Naruto muttered walking off. Something seemed off and Sakura followed quickly.

"Naruto-kun?!" Sakura called as she entered the quiet hall. Naruto was busy walking down the hall. "What's wrong?" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Can you not sense it Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head. Naruto sighed. "There's a clow card." Sakura looked surprised and looked about.

"Really?" Sakura asked looking to Naruto. "Where?" Naruto turned back down the path.

"This way, come on..." Sakura nods and followed.

"How can you be sure?" Naruto glanced to Sakura and looked forward again.

"It's the training... Because I've been training and working under sensei for so long... In the time we started. I've been picking up the presence easy." Sakura looked down cast by this. Naruto came to a stop and looked to Sakura.

"Don't think you're lacking Sakura-chan. I can tell that you've just questioned you ability. Listen, I'm going to need your help here... I did some training this morning and haven't recovered."

"Training? What do you mean?" Naruto took a breath.

"I've been training out in isolated places to perform magic and I've worn myself out. You might notice more as the time goes by, but I need a full day to recover and I've just so happened to have had the worst day to be so... Come on, you're the only one who can do anything here Sakura-chan." Sakura nods and followed but kept her eyes on the blonds back. He still doesn't tell her everything... There was something he was leaving out.

Naruto and Sakura came to a stop. Sakura looked to Naruto as to why. "What's wrong?" Naruto glanced about and put his hand to the floor.

"It's close... It's beneath us." Both looked for a door or somewhere to get down to it. Naruto shivered and turned to the window to see green mist floating up the side. "There!" Sakura turned to the window and quickly drew her key. But the mist seeped through as the window melted and the pair moved down the hall as the mist dipped in. "It ate through the window... Sakura, you got your phone?" Sakura nods as she passed it to Naruto and he called Kero. "Kero-chan, we've got trouble,,," Naruto spoke as Sakura summoned her staff and they looked at the green mist.

"What is it?" Kero asked as he heard what Naruto gave over quickly. "Sounds like the mist card! It rots everything it touches." Naruto pulled Sakura back as Mist got closer.

"How do we stop it then?" Naruto asked.

"You need to find away to wrap the mist card up." Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Sakura we need to something to wrap mist up..." Sakura looked to Naruto and to Mist. "Be careful, mist rots everything it touches so let's try get it done quickly." Sakura nods.

"Wrap... Wrap..." Sakura muttered as they looked as the mist chewed through the area before them. "Wait!" Sakura pulled out shadow and threw the card forward. "Shadow! Wrap all of mist within yourself! Shadow!" Sakura yelled hitting the card. The card burst to life and seeped round the floor and wall and the cracks on the floor below as it blocked mist's routes and dragged it back into the small square in the hall. "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura yelled hitting the hollow card and watched it form and become the clow card, she sighed as the mist card landed in her palm. "Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to Sakura confused. "If you hadn't looked worried and taken off, I might not have followed." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, I couldn't do anything and Li and you didn't seem to be sensing the card... I had to be worried; I just wonder what I could have done... None of my skills could have stopped mist anyway... But I just didn't want to stop you from watching the play so I decided I'd just go and wing it." Sakura smiled slightly.

"That's okay... Come on, let's get back." Naruto nods and both headed back to the hall. But stopped just before the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto scratched the side of his head a second. "What's wrong?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, come lets go in." The play continued with no trouble and after the play finished Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo left with Li following and Naruto mentioned the clow card to the pair. Much to Li's annoyance that the blond seems to be able to sense the cow card so soon, this made Li wondered where Naruto's power came from. Tomoyo was upset with the fact she didn't get to recover Sakura sealing the card, but was glad the card didn't cause damage. As the day came close to the end and it began to get dark and the bonfire formed out in the middle as a stage for the bands got up and started, Genpaku with Sakura walked up.

"You guy's enjoy yourselves?" The group nod as Yukito walked up. "Not bad for a play really." Genpaku spoke to Yukito.

"Arigatou Genpaku-san."

"You were great as the can of mackerel." Li spoke as he looked down. Yukito smiled.

"Arigatou." Sakura glanced about.

"Where's oni-chan?" Sakura asked as Yukito looked to Sakura.

"He got pulled aside by Yoko-san." Yukito replied as music got underway. Genpaku smirked and pulled Sakura Haruno with him.

"Let's have some fun now shall we?!" Sakura giggled as they walked off. Yukito walked off to get a snack and Li walked off as well. "So..." Genpaku spoke as he and Sakura danced. "You get everything ready?" Sakura nods as she glanced to Naruto and Sakura.

"Of course... My friends made sure to pass the message, its fun doing this to them." Genpaku grinned.

"Well we've got no choice... I just hope this will change oji-san's mind when the time comes. After all, tou-san and Fujitaka-san did make that agreement. We've got to do what we can to stop what could happen. We don't have much time left." Sakura nods as the song ended and the next began.

"I know..." Sakura muttered as the pair danced closer together now. "I don't want to know what could happen if this succeeds but it fails at the end." Genpaku shook his head.

"If that happens, we'll have to make the dire choice possibly... Ray has even said so." Sakura nods.

"I know..."

As the songs changed it wasn't long before Genpaku and Sakura walked off and they spotted Toya in the next dance with Yoko, the girl who played the prince in the play. "Well well... You don't see that every day." Genpaku spoke aloud as they walked to the young group and Yukito. Sakura Haruno gave a slight nod to Genpaku and walked off. Naruto looked to his brother.

"Where's ane-chan going?" Genpaku shrugged, but he knew, he just wasn't going to say. He turned round to look at everyone dancing while he waited and Sakura Kinomoto spotted Toya.

"It's oni-chan..." Sakura muttered surprised to see him out there. But as Yoko walked on to her next dance partner, Toya walked off as his walked over. Yoko looked to Toya.

"Hey Kinomoto-kun?" Toya glanced back.

"I didn't promise anyone else to a dance, Yoko." Toya said walking on. The teen merely smiled light.

"You're acting a little too cool." She muttered as Toya walked up to the group.

"Yo, Toya-hime." Both Naruto and Genpaku spoke with a grin. Toya sighed as he put his hand to his head.

"You could have told me if you were going to be in the play!" Sakura spoke up as Toya looked to Yukito.

"You told her, didn't you?" Yukito gave a short nod as Sakura Haruno walked up to Genpaku.

"Their ready..." Toya raised an eyebrow. That look in their eyes, what were they planning? The music changed and the voice rung out over the speakers.

"Everyone grabbed a partner, it's going to get real slow..." As the music played Naruto blinked as Sakura Haruno took the blond and Genpaku gave Toya and slight glance and took Sakura Kinomoto. Toya looked annoyed at the pair as the four danced and in the brief glance between Genpaku and Sakura and the teens spun the young pair to each other and quickly moved away. Sakura and Naruto blinked as they looked at each other and heard muttering about the young pair being cute together and some awe's from the older females. Both turned red as they tried to stay focused. Genpaku grinned as Sakura stood beside him in victory of a decent plan. Toya merely looked annoyed at the red head.

"Why do you two do it?" He asked. Genpaku and Sakura glanced over with a smile.

"What?" Toya sighed, he was too tired to bother trying to understand the pair's reason, and just watched on, he was going to have to keep an eye on the blond more often now.

"Gomen Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered. "I didn't expect ani-chan or ane-chan to do this." Sakura shook her head.

"T-that's okay Naruto-kun... I don't mind." Naruto blinked.

"R-really?" Sakura shook her head. Naruto grinned. "Arigatou..." Sakura smiled lightly as they continued on. Genpaku looked to Sakura as they watched.

"I know this will probably embarrass them more, but do you think we should not go with the last idea we've got ready?" Genpaku asked Sakura. Sakura glanced over with a smile.

"Oh we're doing it; this was your idea as much as mine."

"What was?" Toya asked as the pair glanced away trying to look innocent. Toya sighed; he wondered who needed more of a watchful eye. Naruto or the two teens beside him?

And that's pretty much how the day went, with the fireworks at the end the group enjoyed their time there as did Naruto most of all. But things got more embarrassing as Genpaku and Sakura had asked many to put in the poll the cutest pair at the fair. So Naruto and Sakura were embarrassed once more as Genpaku and Sakura pulled the pair up when they didn't move when being called out. Toya was going to find away to get the older Uzumaki back for what he'd been doing behind his back with pushing the pair closer. He'd find away.

XXXXXX

Yeah... I guess I should end it there. Sorry it took so long guys, playing assassin's creed two and trying to think up new idea's is taxing. I liked it and I hope to make a few more other idea with the clow cards and not fully stick to the anime. Well anyway, next card in a while, time to spell check and then spell check chapter 19 of path to a warrior since I've not done that yet.

Now before I go, someone asked a while ago, about what card's Sakura has. Since I've done a lot of jumping, I know some may not like the idea, but ccsn is only one of possibly 3-4 part series I have planned. And damn yeah it will be. Anyway, in order.

Windy, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Only card she had the beginning.

Fly, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Caught with windy card during first chapter.

Shadow, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Caught with windy during second chapter.

Watery, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Beaten with windy in third chapter.

Rain, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Caught with watery during chapter four.

Wood, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Resealed it's self into card form during chapter four.

Jump, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Caught by Sakura during chapter five time skip.

Illusion, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Seal by Sakura during chapter 5.

Silent, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura with shadow during chapter six time skip.

Thunder, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura but subdued and contained by Naruto during chapter 6.

Sword, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura after begin beaten by Ray Namimaki during chapter seven.

Flower, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura during chapter nine.

Shield, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura after drawing out with sword during chapter ten time skip.

Time, owner is Naruto Uzumaki. Sealed by Sakura and beaten and subdued by Naruto during chapter 10.

Power, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Sealed by Sakura K but beaten in strength by Sakura Haruno during chapter eleven.

Mist, owner is Sakura Kinomoto. Caught with shadow during chapter 12.

So that's Sakura with 15 cards.

Naruto with 1 card.

Li with no card. Poor Li he better up his game.

Anyway... Chapter 13. Also, if anyone wants me to focus more on this fic now. Let me know. Because I'm heading back to warrior and hit the check point. So if you want a greater focus on this. I'll need enough to convince me so. And I have something really interesting to come. Anyway later!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I it was going to be a double skip, but since someone wanted mist it's just a skip on float. I'm doing the summer vacation, because it's needed and I have some awesome plans!

On a side note, I'm really happy really, it's been 9 years since that last one but finally, pokemon gold and silver come out for ds! Yatta! They've the best I say and I've missed my cyndaquil. And it's also good because I'm even thinking of a pokemon cross fic again. But I'm going to have to think it out right... At least, I'll have johto to keep me busy haha!

I hope you ready for a storm people! Because it's going to knock your socks off!

Chapter 12

During one day, Naruto was displaying his latest attacks to Sakura and Kero in the park out of sight. Sadly, Li just so happened to show up and to Naruto's surprise complimented the blond's battle skills saying at least someone was taking it seriously. But he still called Sakura useless much Naruto's annoyance. That night Kero was busy trying to come up with a way to outdo the young Li kid. But Sakura, who was trying to get his attention, broke his concentration, and of course made Kero forget which what he had led to a huge fight between the pair. By morning Sakura was ready to forgive only for Kero to make a room in her draw and remove her stuff from it which made the fight burn to life again and Sakura left in a huff. When Naruto returned after school with Sakura they found Kero gone and having eaten Fujitaka's alcohol chocolates which Sakura apologised to her tou-san about.

Kero had yet to return for a day and Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo spent the day searching for him after school. Kero on the other hand under up being taken in by a young girl called Akane during his drunk walk and was being taken care of, though he could have left, but he didn't want to leave the girl who seemed to lonely without her tou-san who had passed on and her kaa-san who was working a lot. But Kero had made contact to Sakura to let her know he was okay and would see her soon. And with Tomoyo's help they searched the area the fax was sent from. And while the pair contacted Naruto and got ready to head out, Kero was having trouble as everything in the apartment with Akane included, was floating.

While Akane loved the fact she could fly, Kero was faced with the problem of the float card. And gave chase after the girl as a gust of wind dragged the girl away. But the girl got too far too fast for the small guardian and Kero ran out of steam and began to fall and into Sakura's hands as she flew with Naruto. As Sakura sealed the card the girl dropped and Sakura missed as she reached out, but Naruto gave chase as he dropped off and dived after the girl. With Sakura's fast thinking she caught Akane and Naruto with wood and Sakura and Kero landed down beside the tree. Kero of course stayed with Akane for a few days till Akane was moving with her kaa-san. Kero was handed back to Sakura and the group waved the girl off as she left to spend more time with her kaa-san who changed jobs.

Kero returned home to see Sakura had made a new room for Kero and the energetic Kero broke the new bed Sakura had made and began to argue again. Naruto, who had been there slowly left the room and headed home. They'd sort it out.

XXX(Now to the present)XXX

Vacation, a trip that Genpaku and Sakura had been waiting for, though when Ray's at the wheel... You sort of panic. So if one were to stand down the road of a winding road path, a car screeching round the corners as it passed the cliff edge would be what you saw. "Woah!" Genpaku yelled as the car zipped round the corner. "I know we need to get there early... But I think you're going even faster than before." The car jumped a small bump in the road. Genpaku looked back. "I think we need to pull over." Genpaku said looking at Naruto who held his stomach as Sakura slept. "He doesn't look so good." The car went round a bend to tight as a lorry honked its horn. Genpaku's jaw dropped as Ray swerved and snapped his fingers to knock the side the car up with a small explosion so the car ran along the lorry wall. As it touched the ground, Naruto stomach churned and the car screeched to a halt.

When the Kinomoto family and Yukito caught up at their pace, they found Naruto putting his breakfast in the bush as Sakura was busy scolding Ray, who now had a very large bump on his head. Genpaku was resting on the car roof and looking at the sky. "Man... We thought you would have been there by now..." Toya spoke as they stopped. Sakura Kinomoto and Kero hopped out and went to check on Naruto who was now sitting by a tree. Genpaku sat up.

"When you give Ray-san keys, hell breaks lose... How the hell you pass anyway?" Ray looked up with a shrug.

"Luck." Both Ray and Fujitaka spoke together. Naruto walked up with an uneasy look. Sakura sighed as she looked to Fujitaka.

"Take Naruto will you Fujitaka... I don't think it would be wise with this mad man." Ray grinned as he scratched the back of his head. He was a speed freak so what? They're ninja, they live close to danger. Fujitaka nods and Naruto was slowly moved to the car. But Naruto still felt uncomfortable with Fujitaka. Even if he didn't show anything to it. It just didn't sit well with Naruto as he sat with the Kinomoto family as a whole.

"See you at the spot Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke as she got in the car. Genpaku sat back and pulled out a book as Sakura yawned. The car tires screeched and the car was off. Naruto and the rest of the group could only watch with nervousness about Ray's driving. Sakura pulled Naruto into the car between her and Yukito and spent the rest of the trip not making eye contact as he tried to sleep. When the group arrived at the cottage for summer vacation, Naruto went off to the large lake and headed for his place where his family was. Sakura said she'd catch up.

Sakura put everything she'd brought in her room as Kero looked out the window. "It's really nice here... You're going to be training right?" Kero asked looking to Sakura. Sakura nods.

"Hai, Genpaku-san and Sakura-san said that during our vacation here, we'll be doing some training to get started. Sakura-san's taking me while Genpaku takes Naruto and we're shown a few things and are put through the basics..." Sakura said as she headed to the door and Kero followed. "They said we have no set training time. We can ask when we want to and can stop at any time."

"That's good, least they're not going to be too strict, and this is a vacation after all." Kero replied as Sakura nods to that.

"Tou-san. I'm heading to Naruto's place." Fujitaka nods to Sakura.

"Take care you two, see you later. We're going to get food for dinner. So we'll see you at later Sakura-chan." Sakura nods as she and Kero left down the road to the place Naruto was staying at. When they arrived at the camping grounds the group were staying at, Ray was busy setting up tents with Sakura.

"Hi!" Sakura called. Ray and Sakura looked over and waved. "Where's Naruto-kun and Genpaku-san?" Sakura asked looking about.

"Genpaku is with Naruto. He's showing Naruto some things." Sakura Haruno answered. "Want to help me set up my tent before we head off?" Sakura Kinomoto nods and moved over to help.

With both Uzumaki's they were stood in a small area that formed a second lake from the huge one. "Okay Naruto... Can you summon chakra yet?" Naruto nods. "Without the pendent?" Naruto nods.

"Of course, I convinced Sakura-chan as well to do that with me some time ago." Naruto said as he pulled the pendent off. "Watch!" Naruto said forming the seal. Genpaku smirked at the blonds greenish blue chakra rippled up.

"Good, that saves step one. Now." Genpaku started. "I'm going to teach you chakra control exercises." Naruto nods. Genpaku walked up to a tree. "This will do." Genpaku said as he turned to Naruto. "Watch." With that Genpaku turned to the tree. And formed his hands into the same seal Naruto used and walked up the tree with his feet. Naruto watched with awe. "As you can see, you'll be learning to walk up trees with your feet alone." Genpaku said walking back down. "You have to use the correct amount of chakra to stick to the tree. Too little and you'll slip off. Too much and you'll be pushed off. Here..." Genpaku said pulled out a kunai knife. "I can trust you with this right?" Naruto nods. Genpaku threw it at the tree beside the blond. "Good. I want you to cut the tree at the point you stop at. Oh... And I'll be taking the pendent so you have no help." Naruto nods as Genpaku walked up and took the pendent and walked on. "Get as high as you can Naruto. We'll do step to when you're ready. Run ups usually help!" Naruto looked to Genpaku's retreating form.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered as he picked up the knife. "Here goes..." Naruto muttered as he got into stance.

Genpaku yawned with a stretch as he walked up the camp path. He'd check on Naruto in a while, and see how he's going. Naruto is going to need to learn how to do it on his own, its how Genpaku was trained when Jiraiya ever came by. He smiled as he saw both Sakura's heading his way. "Hey there Sakura-chan's..." Genpaku said as both walked up. "Training is it young Sakura?" Sakura Kinomoto nods as Genpaku looked to Sakura Haruno. "Naruto's training in a small spot, if you want. Sakura can train with him?" Sakura shook her head.

"That's okay, the pair need to focus on their training. Maybe after a while..." Genpaku smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned close to Sakura's head.

"If I remember correctly, my dear Sakura-hime... When we trained together you did not seem to mind not focusing on your training?" Sakura's face lightly glowed as she tried to step on Gepaku's foot. But the teen dodged and walked on. "I'll see you later!" Sakura Haruno's face cooled down as she looked to her young companion who seemed confused.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Come on, let's go." Sakura Kinomoto nods and followed Sakura to a small training spot.

Night fell and day came. Naruto had come back late at night and left early in the morning. Genpaku was out looking for the young lad with a small packed box with the blond's food. "Oi! Gaki you still there?!" Genpaku called as he walked into the training spot. He found the tree with tones of scratch marks up the tree. "Well at least he's progressing. About that same as me I think..." Genpaku walked about and found Naruto sitting and looking at the lake. "There you are." Naruto looked to his brother.

"Onii-san." Genpaku smirked as he sat down. Naruto looked back out and Genpaku set the food down and looked to Naruto. But something seemed off when he looked at his brother. But he shook it off for the fact the blond had been going out to train eagerly.

"Here's your brunch." Genpaku said as he leaned back. "Having fun?" Naruto nods as he smiled to his brother.

"Hai, it's difficult..." Naruto said as he looked forward. "I never thought it would be so hard to stick to the tree." Genpaku nods.

"Hai, but you're doing this two years before I did. So you're going to progress different to me and Sakura-chan." Naruto glanced to Genpaku.

"Where is Sakura-chan and onee-chan?" Naruto asked. Genpaku looked to the clouds.

"Sakura Kinomoto's walking about today from what Toya told us this morning. Sakura's busy setting up for Kinomoto's training." Naruto nods.

"Oh." Was the blonds reply as Genpaku put a hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Have your food and I'll teach you more on chakra control." Naruto nods and turned round as Genpaku walked up the side of the tree and turned to his brother to explain.

Meanwhile Ray was sitting by the river fishing. He was wearing white jeans with a blue jacket and had a straw hat on covering much of his head as he rested back on his arms and had a small piece of wheat stalk hanging from his mouth. "Ah... It's good to get a good long rest. No work or anything... Just me, my wheat and my fishes..."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Ray thumbed his hat up and smiled at his friend Fujitaka. Ray put the hat back down as Fujitaka sat beside him and he sat looking at the lake for a while. "Ray..."

"If it was about Genpaku and Sakura... I can't control them twenty-four seven my friend... Besides, they're more or less both related to the kid... So they're going to be... Well you know." Fujitaka nods.

"I was going to speak about that, even though it's not good for them two to push them..."

"Naruto likes you're daughter that's all I know. I think the reason they're doing it is for the reason in a few years." Fujitaka nods slowly and looked to the sky.

"What will you do when the time comes?" Ray gave a long sigh.

"I've not really thought about it... I have some idea's set but I doubt they'll work at the time. He'll see through it... He shouldn't even be doing this after he let us go..." Ray growled. "He knows he might not handle it if we return." Fujitaka put his right hand on the dirt.

"It's not a safe world nor a friendly one. It's one reason I left."

"I left after that war... I couldn't stand doing what I had to do for the village... All those bodies." Ray muttered as he clenched his fist. "It makes me sick now when I think about it. I took the first chance I could when the war was over and done with. I'm just glad the fourth was kind enough to let me go."

"But now you're stuck... You knew taking on the task would send you back." Ray sighed as he looked at the top of his hat.

"I made the choice... I'm doing to protect one kid... And maybe... Part of me wants to return to a place I once knew and see that face again." Fujitaka nods.

"She'd be turning 11 soon right? Does she even know?" Ray shook his head to Fujitaka.

"No... I heard her mother died some time after and she'd been under Tsunade's care." Fujitaka sighed as he looked forward. "Sorry Fujitaka, but a parent wasn't what I wanted to be... I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to stay."

"You have to take responsibility Ray." Ray kicked the rod up and hooked a fish as he sat up.

"I was never meant to... I'm just glad she got most of her mother's genes and not my cursed ones." Ray muttered as he pulled on the line.

"Though she does have your eyes and hair colour..." Ray glanced to Fujitaka.

"I know... And that's what annoys me most..." Ray muttered as he stood with fish in hand. "I'm going to get a fire started..." With that the male walked. Fujitaka sighed as he looked to the water.

"Even now Ray... You're still as big a coward as you were in the war." Fujitaka muttered as he looked to the sky.

Rain poured as Sakura stood looking from the window of the cottage she was at. Her tou-san had left to check on the group for rain cover but as lightning flickered the sky, Sakura could tell Naruto was still out there.

"Argh...!!!" Naruto roared as he rushed up the tree. Genpaku and Sakura stood in rain coats as the blond ran up on the fifth day. Naruto's right foot slipped and he caught the closest branch before looking down.

"He's doing quite well... I didn't expect him to be doing it in the rain though..." Sakura muttered as she looked to Genpaku. She could tell Genpaku was worried about the blond. But it wasn't the training; something else was bothering the older Uzumaki.

Naruto gasped as he held onto the branch, as both Uzumaki looked at each other Genpaku's eyes narrowed slightly, Naruto seemed more exhausted then doing simple chakra control training. The blond let go and landed on his legs before flopping sideways and using his hands to stop his fall as he continued to take breaths. Lightning flickered as Genpaku walked up and crouched. He put his hand on the blonds shoulder.

"You're doing great Naruto. But I think..." Naruto shook his head and Genpaku stopped as the blond stood slowly.

"Not yet..." Naruto muttered. "Not till I reach the top." Naruto muttered looking to the tree tops. Genpaku looked up, he was getting close.

"Naruto." Sakura spoke up. "As a medical ninja, I don't recommend doing anymore."

"I'm not giving up okay!" Naruto spoke up as he gave them a determined look. "I'll get to the too before night fall." Genpaku looked to Sakura.

"Leave him be."

"Genpaku-kun?" Sakura spoke surprised as Genpaku looked to Naruto with a smile.

"He's got a strong will to not give up. We'll let that fire burn. Come on... We'll head back to camp. Don't hurt yourself gaki!" Genpaku spoke as he walked off. Sakura walked up to Naruto and ruffled a towel through his haIR quickly.

"If you get cold head back, I have a remedy for colds that normally work quite well." Naruto nods as Sakura turned and walked off after Genpaku. Naruto took a few breaths and turned to the tree. He gripped the kunai tight and rushed forward.

At the camp Ray and Fujitaka were busy getting rain protection sorted. Fujitaka wore black gloves that glowed as he palmed them together and hit the ground with both. Brown lighting shimmered the ground and four rock pillars shot out the ground with a roof on it. Ray put torch holders in the stone and snapped his fingers at the centre and the torches sparked to life. The flames danced as the wind howled. "Arigatou for the help Fujitaka."

"You should come back to the cottage." Ray shook his head.

"We're a ninja family; it's a way of life for us." Fujitaka sighed as he turned to walk off.

"Just don't overdo it... You're too old for it." Ray grinned.

"Cheeky bastard..." Ray muttered as he looked to the small stone bonfire case and snapped his fingers setting it alight. "God it's good to be the flame alchemist..." Ray said with a smile. Genpaku and Sakura arrived later to see Ray sitting by the fire. "He still out there?" Ray asked as Genpaku sat down.

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered. "He's really determined... But he'll catch a cold." Ray smirked.

"Like that will happen, since when has he ever caught one? Chickenpox? Yes. Common cold? Nope." Genpaku put his hands together as he rested on them.

"I don't like this feeling." Sakura looked to Genpaku.

"What?" Genpaku looked to Sakura.

"Something's wrong... I can tell. But I'm also not sure." Ray leaned to Genpaku's direction.

"Explain?" Genpaku glanced to Ray.

"It's Naruto... The second day we were here, I noticed he was unusually hungry."

"Well he's been training non-stop..."

"He's also exhausted before heading out to train. He looks pale and he seems to be focused while his eyes seems... Blank... Like he's so tired to think really... I don't like this; I've only just noticed the seriousness of Naruto's training. He's not just doing chakra control; he's been training at more than that."

"How so?" Genpaku glanced to Sakura.

"If only I knew..." Genpaku muttered as he looked to the fire.

Day came and Genpaku was walking down the water absorbed mud to the tree. He found the area absent of the blond and looked up to find Naruto sleeping at the top of the tree. Genpaku sighed and walked up to the blond. He put his hand on the blond and could feel he was warm all right. He wondered how Naruto could stay so warm as he picked up the blond. "Well done gaki..." Genpaku muttered returning to camp. "Rest up well, we'll move onto step two."

Naruto awoke the next day to his tent having slept all the way through. As he left the tent he found Genpaku working in hand to hand combat with Ray, Naruto stood amazed as the pair attacked with rapid strikes. As the pair finished their fight Genpaku took a breath and looked to Naruto. "Good to see you're awake, I never doubted you were only going to need one days rest." Naruto looked confused. "Two days coma is the normal effect for chakra exhaustion." Naruto gave a quick oh as Genpaku walked off and Naruto followed. The pair reached the small training area. "Time to begin stage two." Naruto watched as Genpaku walked out onto the lake. "Water walking." Genpaku spoke as he faced the blond.

"Sugoi!" Naruto spoke as he walked up to the edge.

"The task here is to release a constant amount of chakra, the right amount to keep you afloat. Once you get it right and are running about. We'll begin proper training." Naruto cheered.

"Finally... So when do you teach me the whole assassinations..?" Naruto spoke as he jabbed at the air. "And the ouch!" Naruto's fantasy was broken by a pebble bouncing off his forehead.

"Settle down sport." Genapaku spoke as he lightly tossed a pebble. "We are not assassin gaki. That's for high level jonin and black ops for the whole cloak and dagger and kill you in your sleep moves. Day time ninja mostly don't go with that style. But when it comes to war... Cloak and dagger does come up more." Genpaku muttered. "I'll teach free style movement when you've mastered water walking." Naruto looked to Genpaku with a questioning look.

"Oni-chan... Can you teach me how to use my limit you mentioned?" Genpaku shook his head.

"No can do Naruto... I can't."

"How come?" Naruto asked confused. Genpaku looked to the sky.

"You have to meet the demand... It's not a simple train and unlock. It requires certain events to occur." Naruto waited for more info. "But I can't tell you, it's got to happen on its own." Naruto sighed.

"Can you show me it?" Genpaku nods.

"That I can do... Now!" Genpaku spoke as he stretched his arms out. "Prepare to see something you've seen before!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Genpaku throw his arms forward. Instantly sparks flickers at his open palms and slowly pulsed is rings expanded. They shot down his arms giving white skin with red lines on the back of his fingers and down his arms as his palmed were red also. The white seeped under the clothing and over his body and over his head an his hair whitened and his eyes glowed white with red pupils. "This..." Genpaku spoke as he held his right arm up and clenched his fist. "Is the full first state of our bloodline."

"That looks like Greed's amour from full metal alchemist..." Genpaku nods.

"Close... The body gains a second skin. It's no stronger than our normal skin the first state. But it allows us to use our chakra at all points of our body."

"First state?" Naruto asked. Genpaku nods.

"There are a number of states to our blood line. Our clan leader, the first Uzumaki mastered ten states. It's not recorded as to how. But we only know one thing; it requires unison of both mind and body. If both aren't strong enough..." Genpaku stood straight. And tensed his arms in before pulsing them out and large blades poked out the back of the elbows. The back of Genpaku's face stretched back as the red expanded and the muscles increased in size. Genpaku's right arm gained a blade that stuck out curved from his right wrist. "The skin denseness and restricts movement. The mind has to be able to control each level of the transformation and have a body strong enough to move. The best anyone can do is five... I can only do level two state at my current progress..." Genpaku said as he tensed and his body returned to normal. "It's taxing on the chakra also, so it's not a good blood line unless you really have no choice."

"It sort of looked like Chado's right and left arm style." Naruto spoke.

"Yep, Chado from bleach is the best one to go with." Genpaku stated. "There is also something good about our power. If the skin is cut off, we can use it as a weapon sometimes. With white outside red is inside so by throwing the red side at the enemy, the fire based chakra will burn who it touches."

"But not you? Genpaku shook his head. "Sugoi... Did Kaa-san teach you?" Genpaku nods.

"Kaa-san was water and earth based. It is said that some can be fully one element. But enough of this, time to train." Naruto nods but stopped and looked behind him.

"Is Sakura-chan training today? Or did she go see the oji-san again?" Genpaku shook his head.

"She's training today. But let's get back to task." Naruto nods and began.

Meanwhile Sakura Haruno was busy studying Sakura Kinomoto as the girl was crouched over the fish she had pulled out and was trying to revive it. "Take your time Sakura-chan." Sakura spoke. "You're skilled in chakra control and this is the hardest part. You passed tree walking and water walking in one day. So bringing the fish back..."

"I know... But I didn't think it would be this hard." Sakura muttered as she glanced to the older Sakura.

"If you can't bring a fish back to life, you won't be able to even begin healing jutsu. This requires you to get that fish to live... Now come on... You don't have much time before it's too far gone." Sakura looked back down and formed a seal as her hands glowed green she put it on the fish.

'Come on...' Sakura muttered to herself. 'I don't want Naruto to be hurt like that again... If I can't get stronger while Naruto takes on the frontal attack...'

Sakura Haruno watched quietly in hopes the young girl will pick it up. They were only going to be here another week before they headed home so Sakura had to work fast and concentrate. 'I know!' Sakura Haruno crouched down with a smile. "Sakura... Try focusing on someone close to you... Imagine they're in this fishes place and try helping them." Sakura looked to the older teen.

"Someone close?" Sakura nods and winked.

"Like Naruto-chan... You seem to be like him..." Sakura blinked and her face reddened.

"N-no... We're just friend's onee-chan..." Sakura muttered as her chakra fluctuated.

"Some ones in denial..." Sakura Haruno sung out as Sakura looked down embarrassed. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't... I... I like Yukito-san..." Sakura said looking up as Sakura Haruno sat down beside her.

"Then why do you sound so unsure then?" Sakura looked down, was she? Sakura Haruno put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Let me ask you something... Let me ask you to rate your feelings to others." Sakura seemed confused by then. Sakura Haruno looked at the fish and looked to Sakura. There was a still time. "Put your family first of your feelings... Now, where do me and Genpaku come in? We the same? Or less?" Sakura Kinomoto took a breath.

"About the same..." Sakura nods.

"Okay... What about Ray?"

"Maybe a little less..." Sakura nods.

"Now... Where does Yukito come in?" Sakura Kinomoto took a breath as she looked out to the lake. "Well?"

"He's... like how I treat my family..." Sakura muttered.

"And now... Where does Naruto come in?" Sakura looked to teen.

"I don't know..." Sakura muttered. "H-he's not like how I feel for everyone else..."

"Really?" Sakura Haruno asked as Sakura nods back.

"Naruto-kun, I've always had a different feeling for him. He's not just my friend but my closest and best friend. I don't see him like I see you or Genpaku-san. It's... Different." Sakura smiled as she put her hand on Sakura.

"Sakura... Go ahead and imagine Naruto as that fish... Imagine the time you both went through what ever happened during that card well you fell from the cliff edge." Sakura closed her eyes as she put her hands out. The image of him that time when she awoke after falling for illusion the first time and Naruto rested against the wall. She had wanted to do something then, but couldn't...

It was there but she just looked past it... Guess it's good to have an older sister who knew these things. After going against fly and the thought of Naruto when he fell into the trees. The worry she had that Naruto would back down after what he said during illusion. How he could make her smile when she was down and cheer her up. Maybe... Maybe she did like Naruto more than Yukito...

"Sakura..." Sakura opened her eyes as she looked to the older teen. Sakura nudged to look down and Sakura looked at the fish flapping. Sakura Kinomoto gasped.

"Yatta!"

It was a clear night as and Genpaku and Sakura were sitting by the lake under the moon and stars. "I had an interesting conversation with Naruto today." Genpaku spoke as he looked to Sakura.

"Same here Genpaku." Sakura replied. "I'm guessing it was something to do with Sakura-chan?"

"And Sakura to Naruto?" Sakura nods and smiled as she leaned on her knees.

"It's so easy to tell feeling when you've been there... Though we didn't care since we knew way before hand. But we still had those times..." Genpaku nods.

"Questioning, asking what to do? And how to go about..." Sakura nods.

"Trying to make sure the other isn't upset or hurt by something you do." Genpaku nods as he looked to the moon. "How's Sakura's training coming along?" Sakura smiled.

"She's revived a fish. We'll do a few more and I'll start teaching her how to fight. She'll need to be strong." Genpaku grinned.

"Be careful, I wouldn't like to be stood with two people who could crush a boulder."

"Or your skull..."

"In under 5 seconds..." Genpaku finished as he looked to Sakura with a smile. "Naruto's doing good as well... I think I'll be teaching him the three basics soon."

"Same here..." Sakura muttered looking to the lake and looked back to the Uzumaki. Both smiled as they leaned in and flopped to the floor in giggles and chuckles. (That's enough there... Moving along! /_\;)

Meanwhile back at camp. Ray snoozed the night away with a book on his face, but in the tent beside him. Naruto slept uneasy. Sweat dripped from his pores.

He was having a nightmare... And it was the worst one yet.

Naruto stumbled back as the large fox loomed over him. The fox chuckled as it leaned in and looked into the boy's eyes. "**Don't think this will be like the last times... You've made a grave error and that foolish elder tried to stop it...**" The fox latched its paw round Naruto and the boy gasped as it squeezed. "**Feel the pain? Good...**" Naruto gasped as he was clenched and snapping echoed out as he yelled in pain. The fox chuckled more. "**They say you don't feel pain in dreams... But I'm in control, you should have rested right boy. All that mind training, doing chakra control training... You've worn your body thin... Now I shall have my fun and torment you for the rest of the night... I will enjoy killing you here... But do not worry... You outer body will be unaffected. For if you die... I die... So let's being...**" Naruto watched on in fear as he tried to escape, but he found his body unable to move. "**Oh dear... I've broken the spine already it seems... Best start over then...**"

"No..." Kero looked up from his sleeping spot to look at Sakura. "Stop..." Sakura muttered quietly Kero stood and floated over.

"Sakura?" Sakura moved in her sleep.

"Leave him alone..."

The fox chuckled as he tossed the rag doll body. "**Hahaha!**" The fox roared in laughter as he threw the body and it hit the wall. Naruto gasped as he saw his death and looked up to see himself in the foxes clutches. "**It's going to get worse from here... Let's start by breaking this...**" Naruto yelled in pain.

"Stop."

"**And this...**" Naruto yelled in pain again as tear streamed down his face.

"Stop it... Stop it now..."

"**And now...**" The fox tucked its paw back as it aid at Naruto's face. "**Pop.**"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she sat up with a gasp. Kero flew backwards as Sakura looked about. "Naruto!" Sakura called out as she quickly got out of bed and grabbed her key.

"Sakura? What's going on?" Kero called as he followed as Sakura rushed down the steps. The rest of the cottage woke up by the yells.

"Sakura?" Yukito muttered as Fujitaka stepped out.

"I'll see to it... Go back to bed you two..." Fujitaka said as he looked from Yukito to Toya. Sakura got out side.

"Release! Fly!" Sakura yelled taking off.

"What's going on?!" Kero yelled as he followed.

"Naruto's in trouble! I've got to get to him!" Sakura spoke as she flew to the camp. She skidded to a stop as she looked about. "Naruto?" Sakura ran up to one of the tents and found it empty and moved to the next, and found Ray snoring a storm before opening the next.

The fox laughed. "**Oh this is most fun I've had in years since your accursed father locked me away... I hate you human's so much for controlling me... Using me... And imprisoning me to a mortal's life time... I'm going to take my fun slow and as painful as possible so I get what I want!**" Instantly a bright light shone in the depths of the red and black murky realm. This caused the Kyuubi to release the blond, whos form bounced to the floor. "**Who dare's too ruin my fun?!**"

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" Sakura's voice rung out. The fox growled as its fur stood on end in rage.

"**That blasted girl... I thought I was rid of her for the night...**" The fox tensed as the light pulsed and the fox stepped back as it was pulled away from the blond. "**No! Damn it! Not when I've come so close to my fun! I will not let you forget this boy...**" The fox growled as it's a strand of chakra shot out and it beard teeth. "**Never forget... I will always be here ready human... I will escape!**" The fox roared as the chakra latched onto the blond's body and sunk its teeth in.

"Argh!" Naruto yelled as he sat up. Sakura stumbled back as Naruto gasped as he sat there in a cold sweat. He looked to his hands as they shook violently. His breathing erratic from the horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke as the blond slowly looked to Sakura; she looked at the blond before hugging him. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm here now... I won't let it get you..." Naruto took a few breaths before he broke down from the experience.

In the depths of the seal the elder listened sadly as the blond cried. The elder put his hands to his hands to his head. "That girl... Her magic must be what breaks through, even when she was only an infant. It must have made a connection to my own in order to stop the beast..." The elder looked to the large tomb and then to the red sky as it began to rain. "I'm sorry Naruto... Even I, as old as I am... Can't stop everything..." A deep chuckle echoed the tomb as the elder stood in the rain as the blonds whole body cried.

XXXXXX

Oh... Dark. I saw this today in my mind and I thought, yeah... It's got to be a good one. The bond between Naruto and Sakura is strong. And the Kyuubi knows this... But he didn't know how strong. And it will leave a mark as this is only part one of chapter 13. Yep this is a two part chapter. So I'll do chapter 14 and then get back to warrior. But, there is still time. And sadly one persons attempt to scare me with ghosts isn't going to make me continue on this... I'm a part time shinigami to make a little extra... The dead don't scare me!

Remember, if you wish for more. Let me know, because unless I get a solid agreement that you want more. I won't be going on till I get some more distance in warrior and it's getting harder to make chapters meet the requirements so you won't see this for some time if you don't. It's like with voting, don't just think someone else will do it; you've got to do it in case they don't. So think about it.

Now, another thing is someone said that if I focused on this more, I could be better than jingo. Like hell I could, jingo's story was the reason I started my own. I can't out do the master who takes time to do each card. Jingo takes time to come up with good chapters. I come up with my chapters on the fly instantly which is why I have such quick releases. I see the future and push through the present to meet it.

I'm a fast worker but I can never truly do great work with me being so fast. I like to get my chapters out with swift pace so you can read it. They say it's about quality, not quantity. Well jingo is quality, I will always be quantity. It's just that it becomes quality when all the quantity reaches its end. XD I think...

Anyway, with float in Sakura's control that's.... cards now.

But wait? Where's storm? Well my dear readers... That will be in part two.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Time for chapter 14 and part 2... So far it's only been a short time since chapter 13 so no one's said anything yet. I might just poll it instead. But we'll see.

Raidentensho, I took a look at that 'beet the vandal buster.' It was quiet good but didn't connect with you said in chapter 11. But it's given me something to think about because it's quiet a good anime. Arigatou!

Also Raidentensho, thanks for the passing of that idea on incantation and weapon. I like that weapon idea since it fits more with my future ideas. But maybe, incantation can still be undecided. But I'll use yours for now.

Now, I wonder if jingo has had a chance to read this fic? I'm curious of jingo's thoughts? See what he/she, thinks of it. Be nice since it was reading jingo's I came up with this fic. Anyway enough stalling! Onward!

Chapter 14 part 2

The night was silent at the cottage as Naruto sat on the couch with his head down as Sakura sat beside him.

"Geez..." Ray muttered as he put a hand to his face. He stood with Fujitaka, Genpaku and Sakura Haruno. "Naruto, what happened?" Naruto looked down.

"I made... A mistake..." Naruto muttered while his eyes remained down cast. "I wore myself thin... I've been doing too much and the chakra took that chance... Too torment me." Naruto stated as he looked at the group before looking back to the floor and held his head.

"This is why I said you shouldn't have been doing this Naruto. Look what happened." Genpaku stated. Naruto shook his head.

"He warned me... Told me to rest, but... But I continued to train. I didn't know this would happen... Neither did he..." Naruto muttered. "If... If it wasn't for Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking to Sakura. "I would still be in that hell..." Naruto said as he shuddered. "It... It was awful... And I felt it all... All that..." Naruto said as he tried to remain calm. "All that pain... I died... A few times as he took great pleasure in getting revenge for being sealed in me, he wanted to make sure I didn't forget my error." Sakura Haruno sighed as she ruffled her hand through the blond lad's hair.

"It would be best from now on, if you stayed here for the vacation with Sakura-chan." Naruto looked up.

"Huh?" Sakura looked to the young Kinomoto who Sakura could tell was tired.

"She seems to be the only one who can hold the fox back it seems... From getting into your dreams and mind. You will stay and rest now. No more mind training okay. You get full nights sleep." Naruto nods as Sakura stood.

"This has been a strange night..." Ray muttered before looking to Genpaku and Sakura curiously. "And where were you two?" Before Genpaku spoke Ray held up his hand. "Never mind, you both old enough and ugly enough to do as you wish."

"Hey..." Genpaku spoke mock annoyed. Mean while Sakura Haruno noticed Naruto absently scratching his waist.

"Naruto." Sakura spoke up and everyone looked to her then to Naruto. "Shirt, off, now." Naruto froze with a tint of fear in his face. "Now..." Naruto looked down as he pulled his shirt off.

"Good... God..." Ray muttered as everyone looked at the white and red marks on the young blond's waist side. "What is..." Sakura Haruno formed a seal and put her hand on the mark.

"It looks like..." Genpaku muttered as he narrowed his eyes. "Like a bite mark?" Fujitaka nods. Sakura Kinomoto was more interested by the now visible black mark on Naruto's form. She'd never seen it before. Sakura Haruno frowned as she pulled her hands away. It wasn't right.

"It's not physical..." Sakura muttered loudly. "It's a serious chakra burn. And not normal chakra as well." Genpaku's eyes widen.

"You mean?" Sakura nods. Naruto sighed and everyone looked to Naruto as he pulled the shirt down.

"It's its reminder that it will be there... That it will escape." Naruto jumped as Genpaku punched the table.

"Damn it..." Sakura walked up and put a hand on Genpaku's shoulder.

"Gen..." Sakura muttered.

"He... He shouldn't have done it..." Genpaku muttered. "That man shouldn't have done this to Naruto... He said... He said it wouldn't harm him... It would protect him."

"Onii-san?" Naruto spoke as Genpaku clenched his teeth and turned for the door. "Onii-san?!"

"Genpaku?" Sakura spoke. Genpaku put a hand on the door frame.

"I'm going for a walk..." Genpaku muttered as Sakura stepped closer. "Alone... Sakura-chan..." Genpaku muttered as he clenched his right fist and relaxed it as he walked off.

"Genpaku..." Sakura muttered as she watched the teen leave.

XX

"_Don't do it tou-san!"_

"_I'm sorry Genpaku... But I don't have a choice, take care of Naruto for us..."_

"_Don't do it to him tou-san! Don't do it to Naruto!"_

"_He is the only one..."_

"_Use me! I can defend myself..."_

"_You're a good brother, but not strong enough... I'm sorry Genpaku... And I'm sorry we won't be around..."_

"_Tou-san! Tou-san don't go! Don't use my brother, TOU-SAN-N-N....!!! *Sniff* TOU-SAN!!!"_

XX

"Does..." Sakura looked to Naruto as he broke her thoughts. "Onii-san... Hate tou-san?" Sakura nods with a frown.

"Hai... He hates Minato-san because he did this to you... Genpaku asked to be your replacement. But he said no and took you, saying how sorry he was. I was there when Minato left with you. I was there when Kushina-san passed away with Genpaku crying his heart out. And then to have that happen... It tore him apart... Since then, he hasn't cried since... That's why when he laughs he cries too easily, because of all the sadness is pushed though those tears of laugher... It's why he tries to be the best brother he can... Why he does what he has too to protect you." Naruto looked down.

"Onii-chan..." Sakura walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Genpaku feels betrayed now, because it was never meant to harm you... Only protect you... To see that happen, it must have brought back so old wounds..." Sakura muttered as she stood. "I'm going to go back to camp and wait for Genpaku-kun." Ray nods as Sakura left. Ray walked up and pulled the blonds shirt up to see the seal.

"Give me a second Naruto..." Ray muttered as he studied the seal. After a moment he stood.

"Well?" Fujitaka spoke.

"The seal is fine, it hasn't moved since it was made. It must have really been the lack of sleep on your mind Naruto, it must have lowered its defences..." Naruto nods as Fujitaka walked over and crouched down to Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods. "You said you saw what was happening..." Sakura nods and Fujitaka looked between the pair. He smiled lightly as he stood. "Come on... It's late and we call all do with some more sleep." He looked to Ray and the male nods.

"I best go back and check on the pair of them. Genpaku's taking this hard so it would be best to talk when he's calmed down." Fujitaka nods and left the cottage as Fujitaka sent the pair ahead and turned to light off as Kero followed. He set the pair down in his bed.

"You'll sleep in here okay... I'll take your room till the morning okay Sakura-chan. Have a good night's sleep the pair of you." Fujitaka spoke as the pair lay back and the light turned off.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he looked to Sakura. Sakura glanced to Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I'm your friend. I'll always be there." Naruto grinned looked to the ceiling.

"If it wasn't for you... I doubt I'd ever sleep normally... I'm grateful to have a friend like you." Sakura smiled at Naruto and looked to the ceiling also.

"I'm grateful to have you as a friend also Naruto... You've been there when I've needed it." Naruto smiled.

"Night..."

"Night..." As Sakura went to sleep Naruto lay looking to the ceiling.

'Oji-san...'

'For now Naruto-chan... Rest. There will be no more mind training. Not anymore now.' Naruto frowned. 'Do not worry, you are strong enough not to need to waste nights like so, you're current training will keep you in check and I am beginning to think we may need a new form of training... But we'll see.' Naruto nods.

'Okay...'

'I'm sorry about my dark half... I never...'

'It's okay... I don't blame you... I blame... Myself...' Naruto replied as he went to sleep. The elder smile sadly.

"Arigatou... Naruto-chan..."

XXXXX

"A walk?" Naruto asked as he sat down to breakfast. Sakura nods.

"Hai, you need a break Naruto-kun." Naruto nods.

"Okay... Heh, alright!" Naruto said grinning. He got dressed as Sakura Haruno had brought some clothing up and the young pair went on a country walk. Naruto dressed in his outfit from that time against the illusion card. While Sakura wore a white dress and straw hat. Sakura had also taken a picnic basket. So as it reached midday the pair sat down under a bridge in the shade. "Man..." Naruto muttered as he took his cap off. "It's really warm..."

"It's been like that most of the time we've been here Naruto-kun." Sakura replied as Kero rested in a small pool of water.

"I guess I was too busy to notice..." Naruto muttered as he scratched his cheek. He scratched his side lightly and his hand flinched when he noticed.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura spoke as she noticed Naruto frown. She glanced to his hand. "Naruto..." Sakura muttered as she quickly looked into the basket. "Here..." Naruto glanced to the sandwich and smile.

"Arigatou..." Naruto took the sandwich and stared at the wall.

"How's your training going, Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced to Sakura and grinned.

"Heh, I've mastered tree and water walking. And now..." Naruto said as he putting his food down and formed his hands together as he stood. "Bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura blinked as Naruto was engulfed in smoke.

"Bunshin no jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, hai..." Naruto spoke though the smoke. "It allows me to make a replica clone of me, but it's only an illusion. Now! Behold!" Naruto said as he appeared. Sakura chuckled and Naruto blinked. "Huh? What... Nani?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the dead clone. "Aw man..." Naruto muttered with his head down as Sakura burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Naruto growled. Sakura looked up to Naruto and watched while Naruto's eyebrow twitched before the clone vanished and she laughed again. Naruto sighed first before forming an evil grin. "Think it's funny huh?" Naruto muttered before he held up his hands, flexing his fingers. "I know your weakness Sakura-chan..." Sakura blinked and stood before backing away.

"N-now Naruto-kun... Y-you know I'm ticklish." Sakura spoke as she stepped left of the blond. "Please no!" Sakura yelled as she walked backwards and fell into the water. Sakura quickly sat up in the knee deep water as Naruto laughed. Sakura grumbled but smiled lightly. Least Naruto was in a good mode now. Sakura pulled her hand back and splashed at the blond.

"Oh so it's like that now!" Naruto yelled jumping in and returned the favour. Kero jumped out the water and picked up the basket and dragged out of the battle zone.

"Kids... Now." Kero muttered as he nipped inside. "What's there to eat?" Kero pondered as the pair giggled and laughed.

But as time passed Naruto sighed as he rested by the river bank, he glanced to the leaf as it landed in the water. "Thanks for dragging me out Sakura-chan..." Sakura smiled as she sat with her legs in the cool water.

"It's okay Naruto-kun... Huh?" Sakura blinked as she noticed something apart from the pendent hanging from Naruto's neck. "What's that Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked as he looked down.

"What?"

"The the object hanging on the thread." Naruto sat up as he reached inside and pulled off the yellow thread strip and turned and showed Sakura a white coin with a black diamond at its centre. "What is it?"

"It's my new medium." Sakura tilted her head confused as Naruto tucked it back round his neck. "Kyuubi-sensei, said I should change my caster. Since my one was 'immature...'" Naruto muttered. "I came up with a new one and he found it more suited. After all..." Naruto stood and imitated an elderly male and waved his finger as he tucked his lips round his teeth and squinted his eyes. "I true mage must look the part Naruto-chan... If they do not show a standard that matches their skills... They will never be accepted as an equal in society of spell casters..." Sakura giggled as Naruto grinned.

"Did he say that?"

"More or less..." Naruto said with a stretch. "Shall we head back Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the basket. Sakura nods as she stood.

"Okay!" Sakura replied as she picked up the snoozing Kero. "Let's go Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned and nods and the pair make their way back to camp.

Meanwhile, trouble was just brewing...

"Heh, alright!" Ray chirped with a grin as he stood at his hoard of caught fish. "Not a bad catch for the barbeque tonight..." Genpaku sighed as he walked by with two large wood poles.

"Quiet... You'll wake the dead." Genpaku stated as he walked to camp with logs hooked in his arms. Ray sighed and crossed his fingers and a clone appeared and the pair gathered the fish and followed.

"Ah!" Sakura sighed with a smile as she set up all chairs and folding table. Toya and Yukito were fetching plates and cups while Fujitaka made the stone barbeque. Sakura looked to the sky with a smile. "It's going to be a warm clear night... Perfect for a barbeque." Genpaku nods as he and Ray walk up.

"Hai!" Genpaku said with a smile. "I can't wait!" Sakura smiled.

"You better be ready to do the dishes after kid." Ray spoke as he walked by with the fish. "After all, you did the easy job." Genpaku gave the male a blank look.

"Slave driver..." Genpaku muttered and stopped as did everyone else. "Oh dear..." Genpaku muttered setting the logs down as they looked out to the water.

"Trouble..." Ray spoke as he stood and he and Fujitaka walked up to the lake edge as a figure landed at its centre and the water rippled out. Ray and Fujitaka slip their gloves on as Ray glanced back and nods before vanishing. He landed on the water and stood just meters away from the figure.

The figure was that of a purple curly haired woman. Its skin light purple and dressed in deep blue armour with black spikes. It looked at Ray and the male narrowed his eyes.

"I can only guess from the appearance... You're a clow card... Right?" The girl looked on as it glowed and slowly the water began to whirl.

"Ray!" Fujitaka called as Ray leaned back and vanished as the water was sucked into the air and a tornado formed. The sky began to darken as the winds whipped up and in a pulse wave the group of ninja tensed as the storm hit them hard. Ray appeared some distance and scowled.

"So much for a warm clear night... Barbeques off my friends!" Ray spoke as he looked at his hand. "Tch... No spark... Oh well..." Ray spoke with a shrug. He formed a seal and clapped his hands together and a puff of some flicked out. Ray reached in and threw one back with force which Genpaku caught as he rushed to Ray and caught Naruto's Hyorinmaru blade. Ray's left flickered out as the red chakra blade appeared as it crackled with fire chakra. Both looked at the large whirling vortex.

"Let's hope they get here soon." Genpaku spoke as he looked as Naruto's blade. "Since he can only use this." Ray nods as Genpaku tied the sheath to his back.

"Let's move..." Ray said as they tensed.

Naruto and Sakura looked on surprised as the sky darkened some distance away. Naruto looked to Sakura. "Looks like trouble..." Sakura nods and the pair took off as Kero flew off Sakura's shoulder.

"Hargh!" Fujitaka roared as he channelled his earth chakra in brown lightning ripples along the ground and boulders formed as they popped out. Sakura caught them and with a battle cry threw it at the tornado. The rocks stopped and were dragged into the wind.

Genpaku and Ray jumped on the rocks as they flew up the spiralling tower. Genpaku crouched. "Try this!" Genpaku yelled as he crossed his arms over his torso and jumped as two puffs of smoke appeared. Genpaku flipped as he swung his arms out as he pointed two custom hand guns. "Let's see how you handle fire!" Genpaku yelled as he pulled the triggers. The canisters in the guns glowed and red dots fired from the weapons and littered the tornado wall with fire. It only subdued the tornado before it whipped back in full force. Genpaku flipped and landed on a flying rock.

"We need Naruto and Sakura." Sakura muttered as she looked to Fujitaka. "Don't you have anything else?"

"Well... I'm a little rusty but..." Fujitaka muttered before palming his hands together. "Doton!" Fujitaka yelled palming the ground. "Doryuudan!" The ground rose as a dragons head appeared. "Now for..." Fujitaka formed seals. "This might not do it... Katon!" The dragon fired as Fujitaka took a deep breath. "Karyuudan!" Sakura looked away as the bright fire burst to life and the earth shards burst into flames.

"Tch..." Ray muttered as he watched the attack scatter along the wall. Show off... It didn't even work." Ray glanced to Genpaku who flew on a rock on above him.

"You okay?" Genpaku nods as they jumped onto separate rocks and wood. "We need to break that wall!" Ray called.

"I'm going to give my shot now..." Ray yelled as he held the blade up. "Katon!" The blade burst into flames. "Kattoha!" The male yelled swinging the blade and unleashing large fire arches at the tornado. It did nothing.

"You're useless with only fire jutsu moves..." Genpaku muttered as Ray sighed and put the blade out. He sucks when fire doesn't work. "If fire won't work!" Genpaku tensed his body and his skin rippled and turned white. The male's hands shot out and he cupped his hands back. "Lets try this attack!"

"Genpaku don't!" Genpaku smirked as he gathered a lighting back.

"Take this! Sōdai na rakurai jiko!" Genpaku was thrown back by the blast of lightning like a cannon and it rippled through the tornado like a knife. Ray and the group thought that was it as it died down only to burst back to life. Genpaku was pulled into the current. "It was fun while it lasted!" Genpaku yelled as he was pulled into the raging waters.

"Genpaku!" Sakura called as Naruto and Sakura ran up beside her. "Naruto, Sakura!" Both turned looked on at the tornado.

"Clow card?" Naruto asked as the wind whipped by. Kero looked up at the tornado.

"It's storm!" Kero called. "It's a powerful aggressive card that's capable of summoning rain storms and tornadoes.

"How do we win then?" Sakura asked as they watched fire flicker through the storm.

"The centre is the weak spot. You need to strike the eye of the storm." Sakura and Naruto looked to each other. How they going to get up there? The pair looked up at the high tornado. It was going to be a harsh task and they doubted fly would make a safe trip.

"Need some help?" Sakura Haruno asked as she looked at the pair. "We'll back you up, just get to the top." Sakura looked to Fujitaka who nods.

"What do you have in mind Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

"Can you make something with an edge?" Fujitaka nods and Sakura looked to the young pair. "Go for it!" Both nod and looked to each other.

"Let's go!" Both called looking forward.

A white light shot from Naruto's chest to his now open left palm and the coin glowed in the see through clear sphere.

"The key which hides power of the dark!" Sakura spoke as her key glowed and she lowered her arms out to her sides.

"Ancient clan..." Naruto spoke as he brought his left up and palmed to his right. "Hear my cry..." Naruto spoke as a white circle glowed round the compressed palms and he pulled his palms apart as a white hilt with black diamond's appeared with a round oval gold guard.

"Show your true powers before me!" Sakura called as the seal appeared round her.

"Unleash the power of the seven..." Naruto spoke as he palmed the ground with the hilt stuck in between the palms. A transmutation circle appeared as it glowed white.

"I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" Sakura spoke as she brought her arms up and above her head.

"Within my soul!" Naruto called as he brought his arms up as the blade appeared as the katana rose as the lightning died down and the blade floated before the blond face down.

"Release!" Sakura yelled swinging her arms forward.

"Come forth!" Naruto spoke as he grabbed the hilt with his right hand turned to face down the grip. Naruto swung the blade back and drew then back round with his left palm rested on the under joint of the elbow as he held the blade out sideways.

The key glowed and spiralled as it turned into the staff and Sakura grabbed hold and twirled the staff and stopped it with her left palm.

Naruto and Sakura took off and rushed to the vortex of water as Sakura gripped the large bladed stone weapon and cut into the trees. "We need to get to the top!" Sakura called as she ran. Naruto looked about.

"We improvise!" Naruto said as he skidded back behind Sakura nipped behind her and grabbed her and jumped. Sakura yelped in surprise by the action as Naruto flipped and landed on a rock with chakra to his feet to grip is as the rock flew round.

"Warn me next time Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. The pair looked to see Ray flying by. But the male just flew with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. The pair sweat dropped.

"Naruto!" The pair looked to see Genpaku fly by in the water. A flicker and the blade dug into the stone. "Use your ice!" Naruto drew the blade out and smirked. Now he had a plan.

"I've got an idea..." Sakura and Kero looked to the blond as Naruto stabbed his blade into the ground. Naruto looked up to see logs Sakura was throwing into the tornado appear and get sucked along. "Use watery." Sakura nods. "With watery taking the power out of storms attack power. I can get to the top."

"How?" Naruto pulled out time.

"Be careful Sakura-chan." Sakura nods.

"Hai, you to Naruto-kun." Naruto nods as Sakura pulled out her card and throwing it forward. "Watery... Break the lake from storms control... Watery!" Sakura called as she hit the card. The pair watched as the water pulled away and the tornado began to shrink.

"Okay!" Naruto spoke as he swung the card out and Naruto swung his medium round. "Slow time round me... Time!" Naruto yelled as swung down and the area rippled and everything slowed down. But to Sakura, Naruto was moving at an incredible speed.

Naruto landed from passing log to passing log as he jumped up and kicked a logs angle up right and he ran and jumped off the top. Time returned to normal as Naruto flew over the top. Naruto let his medium vanish as he drew his blade back.

"Hyorinmaru!" Naruto yelled as chakra gathered into the blade and he swung and unleash as wave of ice. It hit the tornado and Naruto landed as it chipped and jumped again. It was calm at the centre and Naruto gather chakra and swung.

Sakura jumped back was the entire tornado turned into a spiked ice tower and used fly to catch her. The tornado shattered and Genpaku and Ray hit the water.

"Sakura! Quickly, seal storm before it recovers!" Sakura nods and took off as Naruto landed with a crouch as the blade steamed. Naruto smiled as he looked at his weapon. It liked this one even though he could use magic with the other.

Sakura landed before the weakened storm and swung the staff up. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in. Clow card!" Sakura called as she swung down. Storm rippled and was drawn into the card state and flew up from Sakura as it spiralled around above her and took off to Naruto. The blond plucked the card and looked at it.

"Troublesome card..." Naruto stated as he swung the card as he walked up and passed Sakura. "Let's get back to the bank." Sakura smiled and followed in toe.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun..." Naruto grinned.

"It wasn't an easy one. I just had to focus my chakra and swing with the release... Onii-chan told me when I asked him during water walking." Naruto stated as he walked to the edge. Meanwhile Genpaku and Ray were lying on the water bank having got to the surface and gasping for air while Sakura stood over the pair.

"Honestly you two..." Sakura sighed as she looked to the wrecked area. "We can't even have our barbeque tonight." Both men stood slowly as they looked at the damage.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it out." Ray spoke as he stretched. Genpaku nods and they got to work. Sakura sighed and turned to the young pair as they stepped onto the land. Sakura crouched down and put her glowing green hands on them to check them over.

"Well, you're both fine... Just be careful you two." Sakura said as the pair nod.

"Oi!" Genpaku called. "We still salvage this. Come on guys!" Sakura stood and turned to Genpaku.

"Okay, come on you two." Both nod and follow.

XXXXX

"Why am I coming Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he followed Sakura along the path. "Every ones packing up." Sakura looked to Naruto.

"I want you to at least meet oji-san before we go. You would have enjoyed it Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to the house "Plus... I want to do this one thing for him." Sakura said as they saw the elderly man working on the plants. He looked up and smiled.

"Sakura-chan.... Hm? Who's this?" Sakura smiled as she stopped before the man. Sakura looked to Naruto.

"This is Naruto-kun, the one I mentioned about." Naruto gave short wave. The elder smiled at the pair. "Um... I'm going home today." Sakura muttered.

"That is a shame..." The elder replied as he looked to Sakura.

"So, um, I have a small favour to ask you." The elder looked interested by this. "When I leave, I want you to go to your granddaughter's room and stand out on the veranda."

"I see nothing wrong with that." The elder replied simply.

"Please." Sakura asked. The elder gave a short nod.

"All right, I will make sure to do so."

"Um, I really had a fun time."

"I did too. It was very fun." Sakura smiled.

"Good-bye."

"Hai, Good-bye." The elder replied as the pair walked off. Sakura stopped and Naruto glanced to Sakura as she turned back.

"Um, about your granddaughter..." Sakura called out as the elder looked on at Sakura. "I'm sure that she went to a place with a beautiful sky, just like my kaa-san. My onii-chan told me, because kaa-san was happy marrying my tou-san, she is sure to be in a very beautiful place. So, I'm sure your granddaughter is somewhere very, very beautiful as well." The elder took a sniff as tried not to cry.

"You're right..." He muttered.

"Then, please make sure to go to the veranda!" Sakura called as she took off with Naruto in toe. They reached a small clearing and Sakura drew out her card. "Here goes..." Sakura called throwing rain forward. "Rain, cross a bridge of seven colours across the sky! Rain!" The pair stood and watched as Rain got to work and the elderly male stood watching.

"Why did you do this Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked to Naruto.

"His granddaughter drew him a rainbow because he likes to look at them from the veranda. I'm just giving him this as thanks for the time I've had fun here." Naruto smiled and looked to the building.

"There's someone there." Sakura smiled.

"I hope he likes the rainbow... Let's go Naruto-kun." Naruto nods and both took off together into the forest and home.

XXXXXX

Hmmm... I like this part two. Now two have said to keep to this fic. So I'll be going back to warrior and be also posting a second chapter to saiyan reborn 2! So I won't be back for a while. I hope you've all enjoyed do far!

Dokomademo tsudzuku michi ni wa

Ironna koto arunda ne

Tsuyogari na kimi ga kyou wa

Juwaki koshi ni namida koe

Donna yume,

Oikakete kokomade kitan darou

Wakara na kunattari suru koto wa,

Boku ni datte aru kara nee, baby

Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa

Boku ga soba ni iru kara

Hanareba nare no yoru datte

Boku wa soba ni iru kara

Boku wa soba ni iru kara


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So Jingo's brought out another good chapter. I can't compete with Jingo, that's quality. Plus when I make a chapter, I get to it like a whirlwind. Anyway, this one will have an important event that will come up in glow. Yes, I'm doing it. Because I need to... When I do these two. I would have met jingo in chapters and episodes... Haha, even though I've done less cards and more focused on other areas. We've met up... Who will make it to judgement day I wonder. But let's erase those thoughts and jump to chapter 15!

This is a triple chapter whammy!

Michika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatte shimaisou

Anata ga saikin taiken shita

Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka?

Megumaresugite ite

Omoidasenai kamo!

Ima koko ni iru koto

Iki wo shite iru koto

Tada soredake no koto ga

Kiseki dato kidzuku

Michika ni aru mono

Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to

Amari ni chikasugite

Miushinatte shimaisou

You know the closer you get to something

The tougher it is to see it

And I'll never take it for granted

Oitsudzuketekita yume

Akiramezu ni susume yo nante

Kirei koto wo ieru hodo

Nani mo dekichainai kedo

Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni

Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni

And I'll never take it for granted

Let's go!

Chapter 15

'Sugoi...' Naruto mused as he swam above the rocks in the sea. He watched the fish go by his goggles and grinned. (Seriously, in anime, they don't take into fact that opening eyes in salt water, might not be a good thing. Hence... The goggles! X3) Naruto looked about and swam to the surface as he ran short of breath. With a gasp Naruto took a breath. "It's great to be at the beach!" Naruto roared as he looked to the sun. "I wonder how Kero's doing?" Naruto blinked as Sakura surfaced. "Hey Sakura-chan... What you doing out here?" Sakura glanced over and pulled her goggles up.

"Looking for you..." Sakura looked to the beach. "You came out quiet far." Naruto shrugged.

"We can use our chakra to move back on the current. So I'm checking out the rocky bottom to see what cool stuff I can find." Naruto said as he pulled up his goggles a moment. Sakura giggled at the red rings the goggles had printed. Naruto glanced to the rocky cliff side to see Li looking into the cave. Sakura looked over as well. Naruto gave a curious glance; Li seems to have noticed something. Naruto mentally shrugged, if there was something, he'd care about it later, right now he was enjoying the day.

"I wonder what Li was doing?" Sakura asked as Li looked to them and dived in to the water.

"Sakura!" Both glanced to the shore to see Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko standing at the side with a beach ball. "Let's play beach volleyball!" Sakura glanced to Naruto.

"Nah, I'm going for a dive. You can go if you like." Sakura gave a short nod and looked back.

"Hai!" Sakura called swimming to shore. Naruto looked down and put his goggles on and dived to the bottom. Naruto put his hands together and stuck to the rocks. He glanced about as he crawled along the beach floor.

As the group of girls started playing volley ball Sakura missed it and it land in the water. "I'll get it!" Sakura called as she fetched it. But just as she picked the ball up from the ankle high water, the water rose and Sakura stared nervously at the fact Yamazki was now stood there as if he had been waiting. How in the world he stays submerged like that... Without being noticed, she'll probably never know.

"Beach volleyball goes back a long time." Yamazaki began as he started with his specialty of forming really good lies, too many it sound believable when he does it. It was one of the reasons Naruto has Yamazaki for a friend and has often had Yamazaki make good use of his skill on Li. Though Naruto has often been caught out by Yamazaki, he normally spots it instantly but enjoys seeing how many do believe Yamazaki's words. Sakura on the other hand... Well. "It started when people played on the beach in Hawaii using coconuts."

"With coconuts?" Sakura asked curiously as the others behind Sakura watched on at the display.

"So, you know that coconuts are hard and heavy, right?" Sakura gave a short nod, as she listened.

"Yeah, they're hard and heavy..." Yamazaki leaned forward and dropped his voice down.

"So, it's said that many people were injured playing beach volleyball." Such a fact scared Sakura as she was reeled in on Yamazaki's 'hook'. As Naruto would term it from fishing with his brother and Ray.

"It's a lie..." Chiharu spoke up having seen through the tale quickly enough. "A lie..." Sakura glanced to her friend.

"It's a lie?" Chiharu sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Most of Yamazaki-kun's stories that seem plausible are lies." Sakura turned to look at Yamazaki who stood there a moment before bouncing the ball off his forehead. Sakura just stared dumbfounded. And even more so when he made a second ball appear. Now where'd he get that and a third one?? Nah... Best not think about it really.

Though it wasn't long before Chiharu had Yamazaki buried up to the neck and was being used for target practice with the volley ball. They hadn't even noticed during this that Naruto had gone to shore and ran off. "I'm sorry." Was all Yamazaki called out as the ball continued to bounce off the back of his head. While Sakura watched on, Tomoyo glanced out to sea and noticed Li was still swimming.

"It seems Li-kun is a good swimmer as well." Sakura glanced out to the water.

"You're right." Sakura spoke as they watched. Naruto stood at the slope and looked at Yamazaki before walking up.

"What he say this time..." Naruto muttered as he stood beside Sakura. He looked out to see Li and then glanced over. "How long has he been out there?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"I thought you were still out there..." Naruto crouched as he stretched.

"I went back to the cabin... So?" Naruto asked as he looked up as Tomoyo glanced over.

"He's been steadily swimming for all this time without saying a word." Naruto and Sakura looked back out as to why. "I wonder if he's practicing long-distance swimming."

"Speaking of long-distance swimming." Yamazaki spoke out next to the group of three. Naruto instantly looked back to where he used to be buried up to the neck. How does he do that?

"Hai, hai..." Chiharu spoke grabbing the black haired lad. A whistle blew out and everyone looked to the noise location.

"Everyone, gather here!" The teacher called out. The group watched as Yamazaki was dragged by his left arm by Chiharu.

"A long time ago, during the Edo period, there was a samurai." Yamazaki continued as Chiharu merely sighed at his antics.

"Hai, hai..."

"Chiharu-chan is used to this." Sakura spoke as the group watched on.

"Apparently she's been acquainted with Yamazaki since kindergarten." Tomoyo spoke.

"They've been together a long time." Naoko stated behind them.

"I think it's wonderful that people can be together for such a long time." Tomoyo said as she glanced to Sakura.

"I agree..." Sakura commented as Yamazaki continued.

"Sort of like you and Naruto-kun here." Rika spoke up. "You two have been together since you were babies right?" Both nod to her.

"Hai." Both replied. Rika looked on at the pair curiously.

"I'm surprised you two aren't 'together' together. You've been friends that long." Both blinked surprised by that comment and glanced away to anything but each other. Rika blinked at this action while Tomoyo smiled at the pair.

"Let's... Go join the others." Naruto spoke up.

"I agree..." Sakura spoke as both walked off. Rika and Naoko looked at each other. Tomoyo smiled.

"I think they would... But they're too nervous, to tell the other." Both girls nodded in agreement. Sounded logical.

The group joined in for the rope pulling on the fish nets and hauled the fish in for lunch. Sakura was working on the potatoes as everyone set up. "Sakura-chan, you're good at that." Chiharu spoke as she watched Sakura slice off one long strand without much hassle..

"I'm always doing it at home." Sakura replied. Naoko walked over as she glanced behind her.

"Does Naruto cook at home?" Sakura nods to her. "Like that?" Sakura looked over.

Naruto tossed a slab of meat up and swung the knife. Everyone watched as Naruto crossed his arms as the meat landed in stacks of slices

"Sugoi..." Rika muttered as she walked up beside Sakura. "Didn't know he was that good."

"He does cooking with his onee-chan." Rika looked to Sakura.

"What about his onii-san?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

"You... Don't want to see what he cooks up." Sakura said as she remember when Genpaku tried to cook a lobster and forgot to put the heat on and ended up having a stick to claw fight with the crustacean.

"Li's pretty good also." Tomoyo spoke as they looked to see Li carve the lettuce up into fine pieces. Naruto and Li eyed each other. Sakura sweat dropped as she sensed the tension build. "Looks like they're forming a rivalry?" Sakura sighed with a smile; she wasn't sure with Naruto if it was the case.

Night came and everyone had gone to their rooms and beds, Sakura smiled as she went over the day's events. "It was fun today, fishing and cooking." Sakura spoke as Naoko agreed. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I believe it's a test of courage." Tomoyo spoke. Sakura stared blankly a moment.

"Oh, that's right." Sakura muttered nervously.

"Yes, over by those rocks." Tomoyo answered. "I doubt Naruto-kun would be scared by that..." Sakura nods slowly in agreement.

"The rocks?" Rika spoke. "You mean the ones we can see from the beach?" Sakura glanced over nervously. Tomoyo agreed. Naoko pushed up her glasses as she glanced over.

"Speaking of the rocks..." Naoko spoke eerily. Sakura hated that, she knew very well Naoko's ability at storytelling and she was going to use it now. "Does everyone know this story?" Sakura sat up and put her hands over her ears. If only Naruto was here, least there was someone to get her out of this.

"Naoko seems to be very enthusiastic..." Chiharu spoke as Rika nods.

"Anyway." Naoko spoke up. "Long ago, there were grade school kids about our age who had outdoor classes here." Sakura kept her ears covered as she tried to focus on anything but this. "The first day, they had fun swimming in the ocean and pulling on the fishing net." Naoko spoke as she got into her tale. "But the next evening, they had a test of courage." Sadly for Sakura, she couldn't drown out Naoko's voice, and that schedule...

"Oh, my..." Tomoyo spoke. "Their schedule resembles ours."

"Apparently they did it at the cave in the rocks over there." Naoko continued. "Deep inside that cave is a small spring. There's a bridge and that bridge leads to a small shrine at the middle of the spring. In the test of courage two students make one team enter the cave, and leave a candle at the little shrine. But as they went on... one group left, but no matter how long they waited, they never came back." Sakura was beginning to have trouble as her eyes played tricks on her as she looked at the wood of the upper bunk. Faces in the wood mouldings appeared, she couldn't take it and flipped over and tucked the pillow on her head. "So, the teacher and other students, who got worried went inside to look for them, and there—" The door opened and the girls started screaming. As the torch light flickered through Sakura screamed also.

The teacher looked on bewildered, but had no doubt they'd scared themselves. "What's wrong, Kinomoto? Did something happen?" Sakura glanced over nervously and the teacher chuckled.

"S-sensei..." Sakura muttered in semi relief.

"We were surprised because the door opened so suddenly..." Tomoyo spoke as their teacher rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that. I apologize for surprising you, but its past lights-out. You should go to sleep soon."

"Hai..." All replied as the door shut. As everyone went to sleep, Sakura was the only one who couldn't. After a while she sat up.

"I can't... I'm too scared to sleep." With that she left the cabin and went for a walk in the cold to clear her thoughts. She spotted the teachers cabin. "I can ask one of the teachers to let me stay with them..." Sakura muttered as she walked to the teacher's cabin. "I wonder if they'll laugh at me..." Sakura stopped a second. "I don't care if they laugh at me. It's better than being scared." A hand rested on her shoulder and Sakura freaked out.

"Geez... And here I thought you were scared of me with my mask." Naruto spoke surprised as he sat down by Sakura. Sakura looked to Naruto, he was dressed in blue jeans and blue shirt. His rare occasion orange jacket on him tonight.

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura called as she gripped onto the blond. "I'm scared enough as it is..." Sakura cried.

"Hey, hey... What happened Sakura-chan? Was it Naoko-chan?" Sakura nods, Naruto sighed with a smile. "Geez... Walking about in the cold isn't good for you, you know." Naruto said as he took his jacket off. Sakura stared as Naruto put it over her shoulders, why was he even in normal clothing anyway? Naruto stood and held his hand out and Sakura looked up bewildered. Naruto smiled. "Come on... Before someone sees us." Sakura nods and followed the blond to the beach where he sat on the bank. Sakura sat beside him. "Sorry for that Sakura-chan..." Naruto stated as he looked to the clear night sky. He looked over with a smile. "I guess surprising you like that, wasn't the best idea." Sakura nods slowly.

"Why you out here Naruto-kun? And why are you dressed?" Naruto glanced over.

"Couldn't sleep... So I decided to take a wonder, they'd be looking for student clothing. So I took a spar set."

"Oh..." Sakura muttered as she hugs the jacket tight. "Arigatou..." Naruto smiled.

"It's a chilly wind. Even for summer..." Naruto looked to the star and smiled. "You know... I'm going fishing some time after we get home. Ray-san and onii-san are getting everything ready." Naruto said as he tried to take Sakura's mind off anything that could remotely be connected to super natural. "Onee-chan's been looking forward to a quiet house..." Naruto chuckled. "She loves onii-chan to bits. But she'd love some time to herself." Sakura nods.

"I wish I could come..." Naruto nods.

"Hai... But it's a guy's only trip. Male bonding as Ray-san put it." Sakura smiled lightly to Naruto before they looked at the moon resting above the water. "That looks amazing." Sakura looked to Naruto for a moment, she smiled lightly as he stared with a sombre look into the moons light. She could almost see the moon reflecting off his own eyes.

"Yeah... you do..." Sakura muttered to herself, Naruto blinked and looked over.

"Say something?" Sakura blinked, she spoke a bit too loud she quickly glanced down.

"J-just that it does..." Naruto nods slowly and looked out to the sea. Naruto stood and Sakura looked up. "Hm?" Naruto stretched.

"Want to go back to your cabin? Or are you still going to go the teacher's one?" Sakura looked from Naruto a second.

"No..." Sakura stood. "I'll return to my cabin now." Naruto smiled.

"Cool, I'll walk you back." Sakura gave a small smile.

"Arigatou..."

The pair walked quietly to the door and Naruto put his jacket back on. "I'll see you later..." With that Naruto yawned and walked off. Sakura smiled and turned to the door.

"Sakura..." Sakura blinked and looked to her right to find Li leaning against the wall.

"Li?" Li glanced back.

"Just thought I'd warn you... Be careful in the cave." Sakura looked nervous. "And..." Li spoke standing and walking off a bit. "Be careful round you're friend. Some things not right with him." With that he took off.

"Li?" Sakura muttered. She looked in Naruto's direction. "What did he mean?"

Day came and Sakura was telling Tomoyo of last night save Li's appearance. "Oh, my. If you couldn't sleep, you could have woken me up." Sakura looked to Tomoyo.

"That's okay..." Sakura spoke as she dried her face. "Least Naruto was there to talk too." Tomoyo smiled before looking down.

"You want to do the test of courage with Naruto-kun?" Sakura glanced over, weren't they going to do it.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo looked over with a smile.

"That's okay; I'll go with Rika, Naoko or Chiharu." Tomoyo answered.

"But..." Tomoyo shook her head.

"This should be your task together..." Tomoyo said before giving a small chuckle. "You like Naruto-kun right? Doing it together will bring you closer." Sakura looked surprised and turned red before splashing more water on her face to cool her down. Tomoyo smiled and the pair went off to relax in the sun. They found Naruto sleeping under some trees.

"Naruto-kun? What you doing here?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Resting... Didn't get much sleep." Naruto muttered. Sakura blinked at that comment. He'd gone straight to bed right? She was sure he had. "So I'm just resting in the warm breeze." Sakura nods and lay down in the shade beside the blond as Tomoyo sat looking at the ocean. As time went by Tomoyo glanced over to the snoozing pair with a smile and looked back out. Though as Sakura awoke she sat up staring blankly at the cave. She saw something glow which made her eyes widen before rubbing them to see if she was seeing things. But there was nothing there.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked noticing the blank stare. Sakura shook her head as Naruto twitched in his sleep.

"Need more ramen..."

As night came the class stood in groups beside the cave wall. All ready to go inside. "Here you are." One of the female teachers spoke. "Everyone, we will now start the test of courage you've been waiting for." Many cheered while Naruto stood beside a nervous Sakura.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Naruto spoke to try calming the girl's nerves.

"There is a small spring in the back of this cave. If you cross the bridge over the spring, you will reach a shrine. You have to go put these candles in the shrine. Got that?" Everyone nods.

"That's exactly the same as Naoko-chan's story." Sakura muttered as Naruto took Sakura's hand. Sakura looked down, then to Naruto.

"Don't worry..." Naruto whispered. "We're cardcaptors Sakura-chan. And ninja, we're a match for this test of courage." Sakura smiled lightly.

"Arigatou..." Sakura replied gripping Naruto's hand.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke. "It's a common story." Sakura glanced to Naoko who seemed to be lost in the fantasy world.

"Naoko-chan looks so excited..." Sakura muttered and Naruto nods.

"Within your group, make smaller groups of two or three." Naruto smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about... As long as we stick together." Naruto stated as Sakura nods. Tomoyo smiled as she lightly glanced back. Some of their friends also glanced to the pair.

"The cave is a one-way path, and it dead-ends at the shrine. So there are no worries of getting lost. When you put the candle in the shrine please come straight back here." Everyone replied in agreement. "Now we'll begin."

Slowly, one by one, the groups entered the cave. As Chiharu and Rika walked in, it was Tomoyo and Naoko, then Sakura and Naruto. "We're next." Sakura muttered as Naruto nods.

"You can do this Sakura-chan. This should be nothing to you..." Sakura nods slowly, but she didn't feel good about this. But as long as Naruto was there, she'd be fine. "Besides... It will most likely be a teacher to surprise us... Nothing is scarier than onee-chan." Naruto joked. "These guys will be a walk in the park."

"Hai..." Sakura said as she gulped, it was their turn. As Naruto took the candle he gave Sakura a smile and walked in. Though Sakura was less agreeable to follow him in.

"I wonder if Kinomoto will be all right." Yamazaki pondered as Li eyed Naruto.

As the young pair walked the tunnel, Sakura stayed right by Naruto's side. "See... It's not so bad." Sakura glanced to Naruto. They could barely see two metres ahead. As they walked it didn't take long before one teacher in as what Naruto would call a 'poor ghost sheet' jumped out. Sakura gripped Naruto like a hawk to prey as she panicked. Naruto growled and gave a quick thump to the knee which made the teacher hop on one foot. Sakura blinked as the sheet fell away and showed their home room teacher. "See..." Naruto replied as Sakura looked to face the blond. "Nothing but a bed sheet..." Naruto said as he picked the cover up.

"Ouch... I didn't expect that..." Their teacher spoke as he nursed his knee. Naruto merely looked on blankly as Sakura stared at their teacher. As he stood the pair walked by. "Well, be careful." Naruto gave a short nod and walked on with Sakura in toe.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he pulled Sakura up beside him. Sakura nods as the blond grinned. "Sensei might think next time." Sakura chuckled lightly at that before Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto glanced left and then right. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"No one's passed us." Sakura looked confused and looked left and right also. "It's a one way tunnel and there were many groups before us. Not one has come back." Sakura panicked slightly.

"C-could it b-be a g-ghost?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Who knows...?" Sakura turned pale and held onto the blonds arm. Naruto switched the candle to his left as he looked left and right once more. "Don't worry... We'll be fine."

"But if it's like Naoko-chan's story." Naruto took a breath.

'What do I do?' Naruto glanced to Sakura and pulled his arms lose and took hold of her palm. "Let's keep going. Stay close and don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as the pair started walking. She stopped and Naruto looked to her. "I-I don't want to go on..." Naruto looked to Sakura dumb founded.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked up.

"I'm scared Naruto-kun... I don't want to disappear!" Naruto put his candle down and stood close to Sakura.

"Hey... Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke as he spoke softly like his onee-chan did when he was scared during the time onii-chan scared the hell out of him. "We're not like the rest. We're ninja. You're gifted with magic and the clow cards. A ghost has got nothing on us... Not against me and you..." Sakura looked down worried.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered. "What if you're wrong?" Naruto smiled.

"Sakura..." Naruto spoke as he held her hands tight. "I promise... Nothing will happen..."

"But..." Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing will happen to you Sakura-chan. As my friend, I won't allow it." Naruto let go of her left and picked up the candle. "Now... Let's keep going." Sakura nods slowly and followed behind Naruto for a while. No teacher, or students had appeared still and it wasn't long before they reached the bridge. "Nothing... Not one person..." Naruto muttered as he glanced back. Sakura glanced about nervously before they heard yelling from the dark side of the bridge.

"Naoko-chan! Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Both called as Naruto ran forward. Sakura stood there a second as Naruto ran. But a couple seconds later she followed the blond into the dark. They found Tomoyo stood about nervously.

"What happened?" Naruto spoke as Tomoyo turned to them. She sighed with relief.

"Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan. Naoko-chan just vanished. I haven't seen anyone since we started apart from sensei and one other teacher.

"Which seems to have vanished also..." Naruto muttered as Sakura looked about the shrine. "How did she disappear?"

"Just... Before my eye's Naruto-kun. She was there one moment then..." With that Tomoyo vanished.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as Naruto glanced about quickly.

"Let's go!" Naruto called as he grabbed Sakura's arm tight. Sakura stumbled and quickly followed. "Let's get you out Sakura-chan!"

"But what about Tomoyo-chan?!" Naruto glanced back.

"I'll go back in. Let's just get you to safety." Sakura looked on only for Naruto to flicker a second.

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped as Sakura stopped a couple steps ahead. Both blinked. Naruto hadn't let go. Sakura gasped as Naruto hand was a murky red and blue. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to his palm.

"What's..." Naruto muttered as his hand appeared. He set the candle on the bridge side. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he looked at his fading palm before it began to remove his arms.

"Naruto-kun! Don't go! If you go as well..." Sakura cried. Naruto walked forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. But she couldn't feel them as all that remained was his torso and head. Naruto rested his temple to hers.

"Don't panic Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as his pendent glowed. "I won't be too far. I'm always there." Naruto said as he began to fade completely.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura spoke as Naruto smiled.

"I believe in you... Since..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he vanished and his medium bounced to the floor. Sakura dropped to her knees as she looked to the coin.

"Naruto-kun..." She picked the coin up and put it round her neck. If it was still here, he must be around.

"What's going on?" Sakura turned to see Li running up. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura took a breath as she stood.

"They're all gone... They've vanished Li." Sakura responded as she tried to remain calm.

"I was with Yamazaki, and he disappeared as well." Li responded.

"Is it a ghost?" Sakura asked worried. "Is a ghost making Tomoyo-chan, everyone and Naruto-kun disappear!?"

"That's not it." Li responded as he looked about the shrine. "I don't know why Naruto's vanished like everyone else..." Sakura glanced down. Maybe... The reason why Naruto was so tired this morning, and why he'd been out like he had. Had he been out training? But, he couldn't have been training all night, could he?

"Naruto-kun..."

"Stay calm." Li spoke. "And feel the nearby presence properly." Sakura nods as she rubbed her eyes and took a moment to calm her worries. She put her hands around both her's and Naruto's mediums and took a moment to sense the area. Sakura's eyes open as she felt it.

"It's the presence of a clow card!" Li nods and pulled out his locator. It pointed in the shrines direction.

"It would be best to approach quietly." Li said as he looked at the wooden bridge. "Walking along would make too much noise, so that the card doesn't notice us." Sakura nods and pulled out her key.

"Leave that to me."

"The key which hides power of the dark." Sakura spoke as her key glowed and she lowered her arms out to her sides. "Show your true powers before me." At this the seal appeared round her. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract." Sakura brought her arms up and above her head. "Release." Sakura called quietly as she swings her arms forward and grabbed hold of her staff. Sakura picked out float and threw the card forward. "Surround us, and take us to the location yonder. Float." Sakura called as she hit the card. The card expanded round them and carried them slowly along the walk way.

"If we don't know what card we're facing, the first thing we should do is find the main body of the card." Sakura nods to this. "We can't determine the exact location with my compass." Sakura glanced about as they land and she put her card away. "That went well." Li spoke as Sakura noticed Li fading also.

"Li!" Li looked at his hand to see clearly through it. "You're going to disappear too, Li."

"Calm, down." Li responded. "Naruto wouldn't be scared would he?" Sakura put her hand to the coin as she felt the half pendent beside it.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered.

"If it's an active card, you should be able to figure out where it is. Concentrate!" Li stated as Sakura clutched tightly. "Do you want everyone to stay gone? Even the blond?" Sakura stared a moment at the thought of never seeing everyone again.

"I don't!" Sakura yelled as she took a moment to calm herself. 'Hang on everyone... Naruto-kun.' Sakura spoke to herself as she sensed for the card. Li stood beside her quietly, watching. Sakura found the location as she sensed it coming from the shrine. "Over there!" Sakura called running forward. She pulled the doors apart and a white mist appeared.

"Now!" Li yelled.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" The white mist swirled into the card and Sakura smiled as she caught it. Li walked up and looked at it as he became whole again.

"The erase card. That's why everyone disappeared." Sakura looked at the card and held it forward. Li raised an eyebrow to this gesture."Huh?"

"This is for you, Li." Li seemed bewildered. "If it weren't for you... I would still be panicking and wouldn't have been able to do anything." Li looked at the card and shook his head.

"That ones yours..." Li said turning round. "I'll get the cards myself." Li said walking off. Sakura blinked before looking at the card. As she did the pendent of Naruto's glowed and floated some distance away. Sakura looked on surprised by this.

"You did great Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked.

"Naruto-kun?" Slowly Naruto's form began to appear. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto grinned.

"You did well Sakura-chan. Though I'm surprised by Li..." Naruto said looking to where the lad had gone. "He really helped out. I'm just glad to see you again." Sakura sniffed and tackled the blond. "Hey! What's wrong Sakura-chan?!"

"I thought I wasn't going to see you or anyone again." Naruto grinned as he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll always be there." Sakura smiled. But she couldn't help but wonder Li's words the night before.

The next day everyone from Sakura and Naruto's small group sat on the beach. Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki didn't remember a thing.

"I looked forward to the test of courage, but I don't remember what I did at all." Naoko muttered slightly down hearted.

"Me neither" Rika muttered.

"Neither do I." Chiharu spoke next.

"I don't remember anything at all, either..." Yamazaki muttered. Sakura glanced to Tomoyo who leaned close to whisper.

"Was it a clow card after all?" Sakura gave a short nod. Sakura noticed Naruto stand and walk off. Sakura looked to see Li looking out to sea.

"Li..." Naruto spoke as he walked up. Li eyed the lad as the pair faced each other. Naruto sighed and held his hand out. "I owe you an apology and a thank you Li." Li blinked as he looked at the blond. "I want to say thanks for what you did for Sakura-chan. Even I, as good as a friend and teammate... Was useless there to her. Thanks for helping her and saving everyone." Li turned to Naruto and shook his hand.

"That's okay." Naruto nods.

"But be careful... Make a comment about Sakura-chan and I'll make sure you feel it." Both eyed each other before Li raised an eyebrow.

"You said you owe an apology... For what?" Naruto smirked and swept up Li's feet beneath him. Li grunted as he landed on his back. Naruto grinned as he stood over him.

"For that..." Naruto stated as he stood and walked up to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun... That's was rude." Naruto chuckled.

"Gomen Sakura-chan... It will be the last one... Promise." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers behind his back. Sakura looked unsure. "I won't unless he says something that prompts it." Sakura sighed at the blond before walking up to Li.

"Nobody remembers anything." Sakura spoke as Li dusted himself off. "What does this mean, Li?"

"Erase." Li started. "Erased their memories as well."

"I get it..." Sakura muttered as Naruto stood beside Sakura. "Thanks for everything last night." Sakura spoke. "And sorry for what Naruto-kun did..." Sakura said as Naruto grinned.

"I haven't approved of you yet, either of you." Sakura looked slightly defeated but Naruto merely batted it off as a gesture as he was warming up to them.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! Li-kun!" Naruto and Sakura looked to Chiharu and the group. "Do you want to play beach volleyball?"

"Okay!" Sakura called as she ran up. Naruto smiled and glanced back.

"You know... It would do you some good to lighten up." Li didn't say anything. Naruto shrugged. "Yeah I thought so... You'd lose like you've lost all the chances to get a card." Li glanced to Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto glanced back.

"I said you're a loser... To scared to even play a game where you know you'll lose." Li glared before walking on past the blond. Naruto smirked. "Hooked him like a fish. Hey! Let's get this game started!" Naruto called running up.

XXXXXX

Hm... Guess it went well. This will prompt a change for Naruto with this card. Kyuubi's got something planned. And what did Li mean? Looks like there's something going on and Sakura K, Genpaku and Li have noticed it. But what? (Chapter made 18/03/10 22:14)

Also! For the next 12 episodes. I thought we'd reminisce the English dub classics of cc. So let's go with number one!

1: Guardian of the cards: Tempest, featuring Rikki Rumball

You can do anything

If you believe it's true

See what this friendship brings

It can only get stronger when you work it through

You can go anywhere

Imagination will take you through

Magic and mystery

In a blink of an eye

You could fly to the moon

Chorus:

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your mission's clear

You're the guardian of the cards

Every day is a new adventure

As you discover the magic you need

You uncover the mystic secrets

Where the power within is a will to succeed

Yes, this is your destiny

This is what you were born to do

Bring back the harmony

To make a better world for me and you

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your mission's clear

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the chosen one

Yes, you are

No matter where you search

Near or far

You're the guardian of the cards

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your mission's clear

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the chosen one

Yes, you are

No matter where you search

Near or far

You're the guardian of the cards

Out of all the people in the world

You're the chosen one of every boy and girl

Now your friends are here

Your mission's clear

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the guardian of the cards

You're the chosen one

Yes, you are

No matter where you search

Near or far

You're the guardian of the cards


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Let's get glow going and be on par with jingo-san. Looks like jingo's taking a jump back for some reason? I can't wait to see what jingo does. Anyway, I've got a new character to add to the cardcaptoring group. So let's get to it!

This is the second of three. Please note, that all I've mentioned before, were made during the time I put this chapter together.

XXXXX

"Naruto-chan..." Kyuubi spoke as Naruto sat meditating in the temple grounds of his soul. The elderly sage stood watching the blond intensely. "Though your training is progressing you beyond normal training that any young mage takes at their age." Naruto didn't respond to the sage as he sat there without even twitching. But the elder knew very well the blond was listening to him. "It proved during that erase. The trouble we have now with your current training. Though I have come to a decision, one that will do better benefits. You will continue to train as you do. But be more able to retain much of your magical energy so you won't be caught out like before." Naruto looked up as the magical glow faded. The sage smiled, the blond was as he could have ever dreamed.

Naruto's aura was that of the earth. Though his chakra was wind and water based. His magic affinity was that of the earth. Which was what the sage had wanted. It would make the day, whenever it came. That much easier.

"What do you have in mind sensei?" Naruto asked as he stood and stretched. The sage held out his hand as red and black magic rose and spiralled into his palm forming a glowing orb.

"This shall aid you from now on. And in doing so, you shall not need to return here. I've put too much on your body with this training in the soul."

"I said I would only do day training sensei." The elder nods, glad to have the boy understand his limits. "Then why stop me coming here?" The elder let the orb float towards Naruto.

"Before, I had no full understanding of the seal. I may have been here ten years. But I knew nothing of its limits. So from here on, I shall be acting as a second gate. Should there be a time I need to call you here. I shall. But you will never be able to enter this world again. Mind training will also be limited so you can focus on your everyday life."

"I see..." Naruto muttered as he looked to the glowing orb. "What will this do?"

"She shall explain it to you..." With that the orb expanded and Naruto's eyes widen as the light engulfs him.

Chapter 16

A small light flickering in the night as it danced beside a lake like a firefly, dipping above the tree and diving it landed before Sakura Kinomoto and surprises the girl momentarily. Sakura stared curious at the light as the orb scattered above her head and surrounded her with smaller orbs. She smiled as she enjoyed the playful nature of the lights and it gathered once more into a singular orb and scattered again as she danced in the lights. She held her hand out as she caught one on the palm, she smiled.

'These are probably...' The light expanded as it swirled and the light filled her dream.

"Probably..." Kero glanced over to Sakura who mumbled in her sleep. Slowly he glided over, curious about what dream Sakura could be having, seeing as the sun was clear in the sky. Maybe it was time to wake her. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes as Kero leaned in close.

"Probably?" The sight of her guardian of the book so close first thing startled Sakura as she sat up in surprise. Kero jumped back startled by the response. "What! You're so rude!" Kero spoke up as he looked on at his captor. "What kind of a voice is that after looking at someone's face?" Sakura tucked the blanket up close as she stared at her annoyed guardian.

"But you were staring so close to me!"

"You shouldn't lazily stay in bed forever just because it's summer vacation!" Kero retorted to the girl. "I was thinking now would be a good time to wake you up!" Kero then smiled as he asked his question. "And so, what 'probably' were you talking about?" Sakura looked up at that request and glanced down as she tried to remember the dream. Nope, she forgot.

"I forgot." Kero, sighed as he found he'd most likely had startled the dream out her mind. "Because I was so surprised I forgot what it was about!" Yeah... Maybe he should think next time he hears her talking in her sleep.

"Come on!" Kero responded as he looked at the girl amazed by her lack of taking in the important things. "Dreams are important things! Dreams of especially powerful people have a high probability of being a premonition. You have to make sure to remember them!"

"Hai..." Sakura answered her guardian. Kero slumped his form as he found himself wondering if Sakura would remember next time. Sakura on the other hand got out of bed to open her window. She took a breath of the morning air. She smiled as Kero floated over to take in the morning air also. "The wind feels nice, Kero-chan."

"Summer is almost over." Kero mused before looking back with a smile. "And... Have you finished your summer vacation homework yet?" Sakura looked blankly at the smiling Kero as she looked to her books. She chuckled nervously as Kero looked on blankly. She needed to find away to change the subject as she knew Kero would say something otherwise.

"Oh, I'm in charge of dinner tonight." Kero looked on with a frown at the girl's attempt to dodge the homework. "What should we have tonight?" Sakura asked as she picked out her clothes. With a sigh Kero just knew, that on the last day. It was going to be hell for Sakura. He wondered if Naruto was just as bad?

Kero followed Sakura through the morning till she reached the fridge. Having checked what was there, Sakura came to the choice of meal. "I'll make okonomiyaki tonight!" Kero cheered in agreement to this statement. Sakura picked up her backpack as she went to get her skates. "Then I'm going to go grocery shopping." Kero was quickly behind to make sure Sakura didn't forget what he wanted.

"If you're making okonomiyaki, make mine a modern-yaki!" And he made it clear repeating that same ending as he floated to the front door where Sakura had finished getting her skates on.

"Ok, the one where you put soba noodles on top, right?" Sakura smiled as Kero was lost in thought before taking off. Sakura smiled as she took off down the street. "Naruto-kun will be home today. I should go by and say hi..." Sakura mused as she slowed and looked up in thought. "I wonder if Naruto-kun's started his homework? But then again... Naruto-kun tends to cut it closer than I do..." Sakura crossed her arms. "I'll have to ask Naruto if he wants to work together." Sakura muttered as she continued on her way.

Once all was gathered at the store Sakura began her track back home. "I bought the soba noodles, and I bought the sauce." Sakura spoke to herself as she made sure she had everything checked on her list. She spotted a sign on the notice board and came to a stop. "A festival... Today is the last day. I should invite Tomoyo-chan and Naruto-kun and go today." Sakura thought with a smile. She felt a bit red at the thought of going with Naruto. Maybe a date. She quickly shook her head. She needed to remain focused. Naruto's probably had a tiring trip home. He might not even be up for it. She took off and stopped a moment. She wasn't in a hurry. So maybe a little detour was at hand. So she could say hi to Yukito.

Upon her arrival, she found the grey haired teen to be absent. Though a bit down at not greeting him. She found that she wasn't as down as she would have been if her affection was fully on the teen. Guess it showed how close she'd gotten with Naruto in their friendship. Plus the thoughts of what she spoke about with Sakura back then at the lake came to her every now and then.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura glanced about as she heard Yukito and tried to locate the point of the voice.

"Up here!" Sakura looked up as she heard a second and saw Sakura Haruno with Yukito. "Hey!" Both teens waved to the girl.

"Sakura-san, Yukito-san."

"Were you shopping?" Yukito asked and Sakura Kinomoto nods.

"Hai! I was just on my way home, but I thought I'd come say hi."

"If you don't mind, you can have some tea with us." Yukito asked. Sakura nods, sounded good.

"Is that all right?"

"Yeah. And Sakura-san's made some yummy treats, too." Yukito spoke as he stood. "I'll be right down." With that he vanished over the back while Sakura Haruno jumped down from the front with ease.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Sakura spoke walking up. Sakura Kinomoto smiled.

"Ohayo... Um, what you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was bored so I've been spending time with Yukito. His grandparents are away so I thought company was needed."

"You missing Genpaku-san?"

"To bits..." Sakura sighed. "I love a quiet house. But I miss that red head too much." Sakura smiled at the older teen.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Sakura tapped her chin.

"I think later today." Sakura mused as she tried to remember what time they left at. Yukito called out to them and the pair walked inside before sitting at the table. Yukito prepared the tea and set it down before the older Sakura and then the younger.

"I made it a little weak." Sakura Kinomoto looked curious as to how he knew. Yukito smiled at the reaction. "Toya said that you liked weak tea, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled and gave a short nod as she took her tea.

"Thank you very much. Um, why were the pair of you on the rooftop?" Sakura Kinomoto asked. Sakura pointed to Yukito.

"Because it was nice out today by Yukito's words... Though it was nice sitting in the breeze." Sakura said as she sat back.

"So you're grandparents are on a trip?" Sakura Kinomoto asked as she looked from the older Sakura to Yukito. The male nods.

"Hai, they often travel places alone together. This time, they went to Atami."

"I see..." Sakura muttered as she couldn't help but wonder if he got lonely sometimes? But at least friends came by to keep him company like Sakura Haruno did.

"Delicious." Yukito commented on the snack as he looked to the pink haired teen.

"Arigatou."

Time went by and it wasn't long before the chime of the clock rung out. Sakura Kinomoto looked over. "It's this late already...? I have to go home." Sakura muttered as she picked up her bags.

"Are you in charge of something today?" Yukito asked.

"Hai." Yukito smiled.

"We'll take you home." Sakura spoke up. Sakura looked to the older teens as Yukito nods. "You're backpack looks quiet full. So I thought we could help lighten the load." Yukito nods again.

"Besides, I have something that I have to return to Toya." Yukito commented as they stood. "So, we'll take you home." Sakura smiled at this and after they were ready, they were off down the street back to her house.

Though as they walked, Sakura continued to tell some things to Yukito. "At times like that, you do end up eating them..." Yukito commented to Sakura as she smiled.

"Don't you? So I ate the jell-o in the fridge, but it was my onii-chan's..." Yukito chuckled as Sakura rolled into Toya's leg. Toya had over heard that last part as he looked down at his sister.

"So you were the one who ate it." Sakura jumped as she realised who it was. Why hadn't anyone told her he was there?

"O-Onii-chan!" Sakura spoke nervously before they all walked to the Kinomoto residence. Kero lay on the table beside Sakura Haruno who was talking to Yukito while Toya and Sakura were in the kitchen cooking.

"You just surprised me!" Sakura commented to her brother as she stirred.

"It's because you weren't watching where you were going." Toya answered as he continued to slice the cabbage. Sakura glared at her brother before looking to the older teens.

"We're almost ready." Yukito looked over.

"But is it alright?" Yukito asked since the pair had let Yukito stay to eat.

"Eat with us. You're alone, right?" Toya asked as he continued what he was doing.

"Then I'll help out." Yukito asked as he held up a leak. "Can I chop this up?" Sakura nods.

"Sure!" Yukito stood and walked round. Sakura Haruno sighed as she leaned back.

"By the way, did you know that there is a festival going on?" Yukito asked as he stood beside Sakura who gave a nod

"Hai. I was planning on inviting Tomoyo-chan and Naruto-kun and go later." Sakura commented as she turned to the older Sakura. "Do you think Naruto-kun will be able to come?" Sakura glanced over.

"I think so..." Sakura said as she stood and stretched. "Speaking of Naruto... I best get going. I'll see you all tonight at the festival. Knowing Genpaku, he'll go as well."

"So you'll be going as well?" Toya asked Sakura Haruno. Sakura nods as the teen looked forward. "I'll go as well." Sakura Kinomoto looked surprised.

"Why?" Sakura asked her brother.

"Because I want to go." Sakura stared blankly as Yukito glanced down to Sakura.

"Can I come too?" Sakura turned to the teen.

"Hai. Then I'll go call Tomoyo-chan and ask." Sakura spoke running off. Yukito looked to Toya.

"Festivals have lots of people, and it's dangerous late at night, so you're worried." Toya glanced over.

"I'm more worried of Sakura and Genpaku." Sakura smiled at this. "Pushing my little sister on the gaki." Toya muttered as he continued to cut the cabbage.

"You're a protective brother..." Sakura said as she walked to the door.

"You're so kind, 'onii-chan'." Yukito commented with a smile.

"Shut up." Toya muttered again as he continued at his task.

Sakura gave a bye as she left and headed home. On her arrival she found the car parked up and the fishing gear still in the back. She sighed, half baked work with those three. They can get it all in, but when it comes to cleaning it out. She growled as she walked in. There was no way in hell she was doing it.

"Man... That was a great trip..." Genpaku sighed as he lay on the sofa. Ray and Naruto were likewise who nod in agreement.

"I can't wait to show everyone the picture of that really big one we caught." Naruto spoke as Sakura stood at the door way.

"It was so taste..." Ray said as he yawned. Ray noticed something and glanced to the door to see Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Good to see you." Sakura sighed as Genpaku stood and walked over with open arms.

"How you been? Miss me?" Genpaku felt a hand stop him and Genpaku looked down and stepped back as he looked at her face. It was clearly not a friendly greeting. "Bad day?"

"All of you..." Sakura growled. "Get that stuff out and clean it up that mess right now!" Sakura roared as Genpaku and Naruto flew out the door and by the car as Ray landed in the messy kitchen. All three groaned. It was great to be home.

XXXXX

"Festival?" Naruto asked as he and Genpaku set their stuff in the garage. Sakura nods.

"Want to go?" Naruto looked down.

"Is Sakura-chan going?" Naruto asked and Sakura nods. "Of course I'll go. I need to see her anyway." Sakura raised an eyebrow of curiosity.

"Any reason why?" Naruto glanced back.

"Just about our card searching." Sakura nods, oh well... They had time. Sakura then turned to Genpaku.

"You and I are going also, to have some fun." Genpaku nods.

"Okay, oi gaki. I'll show you a cool way to train and have fun at it." Naruto looked to Genpaku curious as to what training it was. Sakura crossed her arms, she didn't like that idea.

"Good to hear you're both coming. Let's get you clothed up then."

As night came Sakura stood with Toya and Yukito by penguin park all dressed up for the festival. They're had been no sign of Sakura Haruno yet or Naruto. But a call made Sakura turn to see Tomoyo running up. "Tomoyo-chan."

"Hello Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke as she stopped before her friend. "That looks very nice on you." Tomoyo commented to the pink kimono with white flowers and green sash. A small pink bow at the back of her head. A white and red fan in her hand. (Did anyone else notice it looked like the uchiha crest?)

"Tou-san made it for me last year." Sakura commented as Tomoyo marvelled the outfit.

"Your tou-san really can do anything, can't he?" Sakura smiled at that comment of her tou-san. But because Sakura was smiling with her eyes closed she didn't notice till Tomoyo held her left with both hers. "I brought me camcorder. You have to let me film you today!" Sakura smiled nervously. She glanced about.

'I wonder where Naruto-kun is.' Sakura mused glumly. Toya glanced about before not bothering to wait for the rest and lead the group to the Tsukimine shrine. As they entered the girls got underway as they moved about the stalls and were busy staring at some of the fun things to do when people were running by them.

"Come on! This guy's amazing!" One spoke to their friend. Sakura and Tomoyo glance to each other and followed to a large group of people. Nipping through the crowd Sakura and Tomoyo looked on amazed as Genpaku and Naruto stood at a target practice booth. A square target with multiple squares in it. Genpaku tossed a ball in his hand before he showed three and let them rip. Striking clean through a correct set. The teen smirked as people gasped. Oh how he enjoyed showing off at childish games.

"It's all in the wrist." Genpaku spoke to Naruto who nods and threw a ball and skimmed past the target and round. Naruto grumbled as Genpaku tossed the ball in his hand.

"It's an art you'll get used to..." Genpaku spoke as he threw another ball and strikes down three more. Naruto nods and picked up a ball.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto glanced up and looked behind him to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Hey!" Naruto looked forward and threw a ball again and struck dead centre. Genpaku grinned as he found his little brother far more concentrated.

"Again!" Genpaku called as he and Naruto let loss and 6 targets vanished. "Now that's how you play!" Genpaku called as Naruto grinned.

Genpaku and Naruto sensed a presence behind them and were dragged off by the collar by Sakura Haruno. "What did I tell you..." Sakura called as she dragged them off. The crowd died down as the show finished and Sakura and Tomoyo made their way over to Naruto and his family. Sakura stood looking annoyed at the pair. "What did I tell you Genpaku. No showing off, this is for us to enjoy. Then you go drag Naruto to a game when, my back is turned."

"Gomen, Gomen Sakura-chan." Genpaku spoke as he waved his hand to calm the angry Haruno. "But you can't expect us not to have a few goes..." Sakura looked on at Genpaku. "I was teaching Naruto shuriken practice. These games are good for this sort of thing." Sakura looked on with crossed arms. "Come on... It was only the one." Sakura sighed.

"I'll let you off this time. Now no more running off. Honestly, you're like a little kid here..." Genpaku chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a large grin. Naruto looked from the pair to see Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan. Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke walking up as he smiled. The pair smiled and looked at Naruto in his black kimono and red hakama. A samurai was on the back. Genpaku wore black as did Sakura with matching white hakama. This was Genpaku's idea. Not Sakura's. Since both had a bleach captains symbol on their back.

"You look nice Naruto-kun." Tomoyo commented first as Sakura nods in agreement.

"Thanks..." Naruto said grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "It's great to see you guys..." Sakura nods in agreement.

"How fishing go?" Naruto then went about showing the sort of size the fish he caught was. This was how Toya and Yukito found the group.

"So you are here..." Toya spoke up as he walked up. Genpaku waved. "Must have been an uneventful trip if you still have the energy to run around like a kid."

"I always have the energy..." Genpaku stated. "How you doing Yukito?"

"Very well, good to see you to Genpaku-san." Genpaku nods before looking to Sakura.

"Shall we get going then? Otherwise we're not going to enjoy the festival." Sakura nods and the group walk back into the mass of stalls, Naruto quickly rushed off on his own with Sakura and Tomoyo trying to keep up as he vanished in the crowds. They found Naruto grinning over the water yo-yo he'd just obtained.

"There you are Naruto-kun... Where you get that?" Sakura asked as she looked at the object curiously as Naruto bounced it a couple of times. He pointed to the stall and walked over with Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura spotted a red one and was determined to get it. But the toy kept bouncing off the string hook and Sakura found she was losing patience with the game.

"Oji-san." Naruto spoke up and Sakura looked to Naruto who reached out and picked up the one Sakura wanted with the hook. Sakura smiled as Naruto held it to Sakura as he got it. "Here you go Sakura-chan. Hehe..." Naruto said grinning as Sakura took it from him.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..." Sakura said as she stood and marvelled the toy while Tomoyo stood on the side with her camcorder on the pair.

"That was sweet of you Naruto-chan." Sakura Haruno spoke as she walked up with the older group. Naruto chuckled. Though out of the group, Toya seemed to have something on his mind.

"So what's next?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"How about ring toss?" Sakura answered Naruto as Yukito glanced back.

"It was over there. Let's go and try it." Genpaku turned only to bump into Toya.

"Geez... What's up with you Toya? You sure don't seem to be here." Genpaku growled as he walked round the teen. Sakura looked at her brother curiously.

"Onii-chan?" Toya glanced to Sakura.

"It's nothing..." He spoke as he followed. Sakura smiled at her water yo-yo before glancing over to Tomoyo. "You should have tried too, Tomoyo-chan. Aren't you bored just watching?" Tomoyo lowered the camera as she smiled.

"No, I'm having a very fun time because I'm able to film you having fun, Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled at her friends attitude to filming her constantly. Naruto came to a stop and Sakura and Tomoyo stopped also.

"Hey, it's Chiharu and Yamazaki." Naruto spoke walking their way with Sakura and Tomoyo behind him.

"Chiharu-chan. Yamazaki-kun." Sakura spoke as the three walked over.

"Hey..." Yamazaki greeted as did Chiharu as the group stood together at one of the entrances.

"Konbanwa Naruto." Yamazaki spoke.

"Konbanwa Yamzaki." Naruto greeted.

"You two just came?" Sakura asked having thought Rika and Naoko would have come also.

"Yeah. We heard from Naoko-chan." Chiharu answered.

"Naoko-chan does like things like shrine and temple." Tomoyo commented as Chiharu nods.

"And scary stories." Sakura stared at that comment and smiled nervously, in hopes there wouldn't be one tonight.

"So Naoko-chan and the others aren't here?" Sakura asked.

"Naoko-chan and Rika-chan both have piano lessons today."

"I see." Sakura answered as Chiharu noticed the toy Sakura was carrying.

"Kawaii." Sakura smiled as she held it up.

"Naruto-kun got it for me..." Sakura spoke as Naruto held up his black one.

"That reminds me..." Yamazaki started as everyone looked to the male. "Do you know what the origin of the water yo-yo is?" Naruto felt that this was about to be one of Yamazaki's lies again, but you never know. "It was first seen in the Edo era, and it was more like a regular summer pastime for the peasants." Naruto mentally nods. That's a lie for sure.

Sakura found this strange as she spoke up. "Wait, did they have rubber way back then?" The girls all looked at Sakura's yo-yo while Yamazaki quickly tried to think of what more he could add to try keep it going. "This is rubber, right?" Sakura asked as she bounced the balloon on the string. Both girls agreed it was. Yamazaki nods.

"Yeah, so they used to make is out of glass." While Sakura though on this and Tomoyo didn't find this now to be true but found it amusing to watch Sakura believe it. Chiharu was also having doubts as she looked at Yamazaki blankly.

"It's getting pretty fishy now..." Sakura though was hooked on the line as Yamazaki waited for a way to add more to his tale.

"Glass?" Sakura asked as she bounced the balloon. "They they couldn't play with it like this..."

"No..." Yamazaki responded. "The classy people created inventive ways to play with it, without breaking it." Sakura found this interesting as Naruto sighed. Sakura really did get easily caught in. But this is why he liked Yamazaki. He has the gift of forming up such lies so well. Even Naruto is not that good.

"It's a lie..." Chiharu spoke as she looked back having now lost any belief in Yamazaki's tale. The sound of a pop gun went off and the group glanced about to the source. They walked up behind Li who was so focused on shooting his targets he didn't even notice how close they got till Chiharu spoke up as Li hit a target. "It hit." Li blinked at that and looked behind him to the faces of the three girls with Naruto and Yamazaki at the back.

"You are good at that." Tomoyo commented as Li stared stunned he'd been crept up on. Sakura looked down at the counter at all the prizes.

"You got all these by yourself, Li?" Sakura asked. Li calmed and looked forward to what he was to shoot next.

"Well, yeah." Li answered as he lined up.

"That's amazing!" The shot went clean off and missed as Yukito spoke up from behind the young group with the older teens. Surprised by the male Li quickly searched with sweet treats in his prizes and quickly held them out to the older teen. Yukito looked at the treats surprised before smiling. "I can have these?" Li nods and the older teen reached out and took them. "Arigatou."

"Now, about target shooting..." Yamazaki started again. "Once upon a time..." Yamazaki didn't get to finish as Chiharu put her fan in front of the lad face. She quickly looked to the prizes as she tried to draw away from another lie.

"I want that, Yamazaki-kun." Chiharu commented pointing at the bear. "If you get it for me..." Yamazaki looked at the bear. "I'll bring homemade sweets tomorrow." Yamazaki looked at Chiharu.

"Then I have to pray." Yamazaki said to Chiharu who looked confused to this.

"Why do you need to pray?" Yamazaki quickly prayed as he answered.

"That I can stay well afterwards..." He smiled at the joke as Chiharu didn't like it and proceeded to choke the black haired lad who merely chuckled at this.

"That was that?! You're so mean! I just learned how to bake cookies." Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at the pair's antics.

"Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are really good friends." Tomoyo commented as the pair nod. Tomoyo leaned close to Sakura so Naruto couldn't here. Who wasn't paying attention. "And I'm glad for you, Sakura-chan. Because Naruto-kun got you that water yo-yo..." Sakura smiled with a nod, as Tomoyo smiled as she noticed the tint on Sakura's face as she looked at the yo-yo. Naruto glanced to the prizes as he pondered what he should win next. Genpaku was studying what to win on the ring toss.

"Any prize will do... Like anyone here is as good as I am." Genpaku spoke out loud as he tried to goad someone into a game.

"You did it!" The group glanced to Chiharu and Yamazaki as he won her the bear. Tomoyo glanced back to the ring toss stall and noticed a white rabbit.

"That's right. Sakura-chan, don't you want that?" Sakura looked to the plush then to Tomoyo. "I know how you like rabbits, Sakura-chan." Sakura nods to that.

"You're right, they're cute." Yukito spoke as he looked at the rabbit. Li got a thought and took off to win the rabbit. Toya, who had been watching the kid having heard what Genpaku said... Though he wouldn't say it, the pair when they were young competed with one another. If this kid out did him, he wouldn't hear the end of it with Genpaku. Sakura sighed as she watched the older Kinomoto wage war with Li at the rin toss.

"Geez, you know how to stir trouble Genpaku?" Genpaku grinned.

"It's all harmless fun, plus Toya isn't about to back down against me." Sakura sighed, those two... "Either way..." Genpaku said walking up to the stall as the two were rapidly throwing rings and missing. Genpaku threw his and won Sakura a bear. "This is for you..." Sakura Haruno smiled as she took it. She noticed the heated gave on the shinobi's back as the two males took off throwing more rings.

"I do think you've just made them more intense on winning." Genpaku shrugged and glanced over with a smirk. He looked to Sakura who nods and they move over to where Naruto, Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito was.

"Looks like it could be a while..." Yukito mused aloud.

"Could be..." Sakura answered as Genpaku put a hand on the pairs shoulder. "Hoe?" Sakura and Naruto glanced to Genpaku.

"Want to come with us you two? They seem to be occupied." They look back the pair and then to Genpaku.

"Um..." Sakura started, she glanced to Tomoyo, she wasn't going to leave her friend. Tomoyo smiled.

"That's okay. You two go have fun. I'll keep Yukito-san company till their finished and we'll come find you." The young pair looked to Yukito who nods.

"Go enjoy yourselves." The pair nod and the two teens lead the young pair off. Tomoyo smiled as she watched the pair walk off. Who knows, to night might be the night.

As they wondered the area, the group walked off into the forest, with Genpaku and Sakura embracing each other as they walked. Naruto and Sakura followed behind as they walked quietly. They came to a stop on a small open grounds. "Oh, did we walk around to the back of the shrine?" Genpaku asked as he looked to the night sky.

"Seems so." Sakura answered as she smiled as she looked to the teen. Genpaku blinked as his gaze remained forward and Sakura looked the same way. "Oh..." The young pair walked round and looked at the two glowing orbs. "Fireflies... But... There's no river nearby..." Sakura muttered as Naruto smirked. He knew why. As the orbs dashed off Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Let's follow them..." Sakura nods. "Be back in a bit onii-chan, onee-chan." Naruto called as the pair followed the orbs. The older pair smiled and just stood looking at the night sky.

"You know what that is right?" Naruto asked Sakura as he walked. Sakura glanced to Naruto who looked to the flying orbs. "Clow card." Sakura glanced down as she looked away from the blond.

"You'd know... Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered. "Sometimes I wonder why you're not the cardcaptor..." Naruto glanced over. "You seem to notice this better than me..." Naruto looked down and crouched.

"That's not true Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered as he looked at the flower. "You were the one picked by Kero-chan. Because of your magic. I just took on a role given to me by someone else..." Naruto said as he stood with the small flower in hand. He smiled as he held the flower up and looked at it in the moons glow. "You're the one who will gather them all Sakura-chan. You'll go farther than I will..." Naruto passed Sakura it. "You know why?" Sakura smiled as she took the flower and glanced back curiously. "Because you're getting better with every card. Every new challenge makes you stronger... It's why I'll stand by you as your sidekick." Sakura smiled as she glanced down.

"You're more than a sidekick Naruto-kun..." Naruto chuckled as he looked up. "You're my partner in gathering them. If it wasn't for you. We would have had more trouble..."

"I doubt that... I'm sure if things were different. You wouldn't even need me..." Naruto looked to Sakura calmly. "I'm just there... I'm there to help you back up and protect you went needed. I won't let anything happen and I'll jump in at any given moment. Because you're my friend." Sakura smiled as she looked up as the orbs dipped into the tree and more orbs came out. Sakura gasped in awe of the scene.

"It looks just like it..." Sakura muttered as she held her hand out. She caught an orb on her palm and smiled. "Just like my dream..." Naruto smiled.

"There is no danger in this spirit..." Naruto spoke. "It must just be there to look nice... To light a path for those in the dark." Sakura looked to Naruto as he held his hand out and the orbs swirled through his fingers. Sakura smiled and took a calm breath as she felt her face warm up.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced over.

"Yeah?" Sakura glanced to Naruto slightly then back down.

"I..." Naruto looked at Sakura fully as he waited. "I..." But before she couldn't say more the bushes burst open. Genpaku and Sakura appeared with everyone. Li walking beside Yukito who held a bunny.

"Over already?" Naruto asked turning to the group.

"They couldn't settle the score, so the person at the booth gave us two." Tomoyo answered as Chiharu and Yamazaki stood behind her. Genpaku and Sakura stood beside Yukito as Toya walked up and held the rabbit out to Sakura.

"Here..." Sakura blinked and looked to Toya who was looking away. "If you don't want it, give it back." Sakura looked to the rabbit and smiled. She really liked it when Toya did these kind things for her.

"Sounds like you both paid enough for them rabbits and then some..." Genpaku stated as both sighed and hung their heads as Sakura took the rabbit. They really had gone to lengths for them and still didn't get them. No doubt they did pay enough for one or two each. Sakura smiled as she hugged the plush.

'I really wanted that moment to stay a bit longer... I really wanted to tell Naruto-kun.' Sakura mussed to herself as Naruto looked at Sakura.

Yamazaki glanced back as he pointed. "There was a snow-cone shop over there." Genpaku mused at the idea.

"Sounds good to me... I'm up for chocolate." Sakura nods.

Yukito glanced down to the nervous Li. "I'll buy you some in thanks for this." Li did not respond, just standing in Yukito's presence was hard enough. Yukito looked to Toya. "Come with us, Toya."

"What about you three?" Sakura Haruno asked Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Um..." Sakura started.

"We'll be right there." Naruto answered. "I'm just going to stare at the stars some more." Sakura looked to Naruto before looking back to the group.

"Same." Tomoyo nods.

"We'll be with you in a bit..." The group nod and walk off as Naruto stood looking at the tree. Sakura stood beside the blond as Tomoyo looked on curiously. "What's going on?" As the glowing orbs returned Tomoyo marvelled the display.

"I saw something exactly like this in a dream." Sakura mentioned to Tomoyo. "And thanks to Naruto-kun. I know what it meant." Tomoyo glanced over as Sakura passed Naruto the plush.

"It's a..." Sakura nods as she pulled out her key and held it out above her head.

"Release!" The key glowed and the staff appeared as Tomoyo watched with her camcorder. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in... Clow card!" With a small tap the orbs gathered instantly at the tip of the staff and formed the card. Sakura smiled as she held her hand out as the card dropped into her palm. "The glow..." Sakura muttered. 'Just like what Kero said, that dream was a premonition... The continuation of the word 'probably' that I said in my dream was 'a clow card.''

"And cut." Sakura looked to Tomoyo and sighed as she noticed the camera. As Naruto passed her the plush Sakura started to walk. Naruto stood a moment as he looked away. "So it was a clow card?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nods.

"I couldn't tell at all... I didn't feel its presence, either. Naruto-kun..." Sakura looked to Naruto and noticed his gaze at the sky. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced round with a smile. "What's wrong?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing... But..." Naruto said as he turned to them fully. "I want you guys to meet someone." Both girls looked at each other. "She'll be joining our cardcaptoring from now on." Both glanced to each other again at the 'she'll' comment.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked. Naruto smiled as he held out his hand. Before him a seal appeared beneath his palm on the ground and a funnel of light appeared. "Oh..." Tomoyo held up her camera to record this.

"Due to what happened with erase." Naruto began. "With the fact that training leave's me without much magic left, he's given me an aid to work with. She'll help me from now on so I don't need to train with the fox..." With that white particle spiralled round. "She's made up of the foxes and my magical energy. So whatever happens affects her also..." Naruto said as the orb shone and uncurled. A small white fox appeared. Its fur was literally pure white as the light faded. Sakura had also noticed the red lines that were on the small kits eyes and side.

"Kawaii..." Both girls spoke as the fox landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san." The fox spoke.

"She's so nice..." Tomoyo spoke as she focused on it. Sakura walked up and leaned close, she smiled as the fox jumped on her shoulder.

"Kawaii... What's her name?" Naruto blinked.

"Um... I haven't thought of one."

"Hoe?" Sakura spoke. "You haven't given her a name."

"I just didn't know what was best." Sakura looked at the fox as it circled round her neck. She shivered as the fur tingled her neck. She needed a name.

"How about..." Sakura muttered as she smiled. She looked to Naruto. "She's a snow fox right?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah... Arctic fox was what Kyuubi said." Sakura nods.

"Then how about... Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked as she put her hand on the fox.

"Snow... Yeah, sounds cool." Naruto commented with a grin. Naruto held out his hand the fox jumped to him. "What do you think? Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yuki is nice... Arigatou Sakura-san." The fox mused as it nipped round Naruto's collar.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked. He walked up to Sakura and both walked in toe with Tomoyo beside them. Sakura looked at the clow card and smiled.

'Because of this card, I was really happy... I just wish I could have told Naruto-kun.' Sakura glanced to Naruto and looked forward. She'd get her chance. With that, she slipped the card and sealed her staff away to enjoy the rest of the night with Naruto and Tomoyo.

XXXXXXXX

Say hello to Yuki everyone. Naruto's small sidekick to aid him. You'll get to know more as the story goes on. Plus, because of this, I have to do the next two episodes. So we have move, and then fight. Hehe, I smell sidekick vs sidekick in the fight one. Hm... What do I do with Li? I haven't really got a point to focus on with him... But yet... Maybe I do... It's all a matter of planning. So we may be stuck with melin, or I might score on my decision. Who knows, it's all when the time comes. Anyway, I'm going to do digimon and then I'll post these two. Also, Yuki is just bigger than a hamster. X3

Tell me: Queen of hearts

Tell me

We've been through so much together

We've been friends for so long now

Never worried about the weather

Always made it through somehow

Now there's clouds on the horizon

And it's starting to feel like rain

Now I hope you're realizin'

I want you back again

So tell me

Are we gonna talk about it

Are we gonna still be friends

Tell me

You don't ever have to doubt it

This doesn't have to be the end

Tell me

(Tell me...)

Don't believe the words they're sayin'

When people talk behind my back

I'm the one who's always stayin'

True to you and that's a fact

Now there's clouds on the horizon

And it's starting to feel like rain

Now I hope you're realizin'

I want you back again

So tell me

Are we gonna talk about it

Are we gonna still be friends

Tell me

You don't ever have to doubt it

This doesn't have to be the end

Best friends don't let these little things get in

In the way

Best friends don't always have to search for things to say

So tell me

Are we gonna talk about it

Are we gonna still be friends

Tell me

You don't ever have to doubt it

This doesn't have to be the end

Tell me

Are we gonna talk about it

Are we gonna still be friends

Tell me

You don't ever have to doubt it

This doesn't have to be the end

Tell me…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yosh, I've gotten ahead of jingo-san. But I know mine is not as good as Jingo's for the simple fact it's a better story. But I've been determined to get ahead. And now that I've done it... I can sit back a bit now. I saw this picture someone put together of sakura and Naruto... It... Was okay... But also not... You'd have to see it to understand. But I want to see more of that. I hope someone does another soon.

Anyway, let's get onto the next card. Because fight is just round the corner. And I want to get Yuki-chan infused with the group. So let's get started!

Chapter 17

It was a clear sunny morning as Sakura moved in her sleep. As she rolled onto her side and began to awaken. Her eyes were met with a sleeping white fox no more than a few inches from the face. "Hoe!" Sakura yelled in surprise as the small fox was jumped out of its wits as it landed on its feet. "Y-yuki-chan..." Sakura spoke surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she calmed. The fox sat down as she looked at Sakura.

"I came to see what it's like for the life of a cardcaptor." Why did that sound familiar? "Naruto-san's resting today..." The fox jumped down and moved over to Sakura's desk and jumped onto it. "He also requested I bring you this. Seeing as today's the last day before school." Sakura blinked. That's right, it was the last day of summer term and she had yet to finish her homework. Sakura stood and walked over to see a large blue book and flipped it open. It was the diary they had to do. Sakura looked up blankly a second when she realised what this meant.

"Hoe?! Naruto-kun's finished his homework already?" Yuki nods. Sakura whined, how did he finish first? Normally he was at the last minute... Sakura sighed as she put the book down. No point whining, best get to it. With that she left to get changed. Yuki hopped down from the desk and walked over to the sleeping Keroberos.

"So you're the guardian of the clow card?" Kero opened his one eye to Yuki and rolled back to sleep. He blinked several times before jumping up in surprise and hitting his head on the draw above him. Kero turned to the fox and pointed at her.

"Who are you?! And how do you know of the clow cards?!" Yuki yawned with a stretch and hopped down as Kero followed her out.

"I'm Yuki... Naruto's aid. Like you are to Sakura-san." Kero landed and eyed the white fox. "Please do not look at me like that Keroberos. I am only here to study Sakura." Kero raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean study?" The fox eyed Kero as he floated round Yuki.

"To see what it is that draws Naruto to follow Sakura. After all, she is his teammate and team leader. Otherwise, why would he follow her so?"

"Because he's a friend." Kero answered as he looked sternly at the fox. "Why? Why do you think he follows her?"

"Because she's stronger... One wouldn't follow someone who's weak... So I've come to see what Naruto-san see's in Sakura-san." Kero flew over to the bed.

"Don't take this personal... but I don't like you very much." Kero answered as he looked down on the fox. "Naruto's strong. I don't deny it. But he follows Sakura because she's his friend and the cardcaptor."

"So he follows her because of her title? Hm..." The fox looked forward and moved about the room before lying down on the large pillow on the corner by the TV. "Human's are simple things..." With that comment the fox went back to rest. Kero glared holes into the fox. Though Kero said nothing as Sakura got to her homework. Sakura smiled as she read some of Naruto's pages. She even liked the one where he drew himself kicking the ghost about with Sakura watching nervously. As she took a moment to stretch, Kero flew over and looked over the work.

"So you're working on a diary?" Kero asked curiously as Sakura nods. "Let's see..." Kero looked at the page as he took a read. "It's about when you were at the beach; I wanted to go too..." Kero muttered as he looked across the page. "Let's see july 31st, today is..." Kero stared blankly a second before looking to Sakura. "July? Today's august 31st right?" Sakura smiled embarrassed she'd left it so long.

"Yeah..."

"You're finally writing about last month?" Kero asked the girl as he flew off the page. Sakura nods to that still embarrassed by such. "Isn't a diary something you write in every day?" Kero said as he looked to the second one. "Who's this?" Kero asked as he looked at it.

"That's Naruto-kun's. Yuki-chan brought it over for him." Kero eyed the fox before opening it.

"He's done already?" Sakura nods as Kero looked back to the book. "I would have expected this from Naruto... But you... You need to take a leaf out of his will to finish his home work." Sakura sighed.

"I was really busy." Sakura commented as she tried to save something from this. "I did finish the project for the elective class, though." Sakura stated.

"Oh, then are you done with the homework?" Kero asked curiously as Sakura glanced nervously over. "You're not done?"

"I still have a little bit left."

"What do you have left?" Kero asked to find out how much she had left to do on the final day.

"Let's see... The math worksheets, the picture diary, the construction project and the book report." Sakura answered as she counted them off.

"You have that much!?" Kero gasped.

"We have too much homework..." Sakura spoke sadly as she tried to find sympathy from the small guardian. Who merely found it amazing that kids had to be pushed so hard these days. "But I wrote this much in 30 minutes! Most of it thanks to Naruto-kun." Kero looked to the diary before leaving Sakura to finish her work and watch TV. The fox watched the small guardian drool over the thought of sweet potato sticks.

"It looks delicious..." Kero muttered as he kept his gaze on the screen. Sakura put her pen down as she checked it over. "Done! Now to move onto the next task..." Sakura commented as she put her book on Naruto's. "I'll give this back to Naruto-kun later... Now I have my math worksheets..." Sakura muttered as she looked about her desk. "Ah..." Sakura spoke picking it up. Kero flew over as he looked at the calculations.

"What, fourth graders do easy problem like this?" Kero asked as he looked at it.

"It's pretty hard." Sakura retorted to the small guardian.

"Then, I could do them for you..." Sakura smiled at this, she could use the help. "Although it depends on the conditions."

"Nani? Nani?" Sakura asked as Kero looked to Sakura.

"Sweet potato sticks from Kumaya!" Kero roared. Sakura sighed with a smile.

"Okay..." Sakura muttered. "But you better get them right." Sakura spoke as she stood. "I'll get to work on the construction. Good luck."

"I don't need luck." Kero answered as Sakura left the room. "Let's see..." Kero spoke as he took a pencil and wrote his answers out. Yuki landed on the table and looked down at the paper. After several minutes the fox looked at Kero.

"You're quiet smart Keroberos." Kero nods with a smirk.

"Of course..." Kero answered as he looks at his answers.

"Yeah... You'll get those snacks..." The fox said. "Even I am not as good as you." Kero smiled as he looked at his work. 'Baka...' Yuki mused to herself. He was a thick as a stump and had sugar on the brain than math answers. '70 times 5 is 350... Not a 1000 you baka... Oh well.' Yuki mused standing the in the window ledge and looked down to see Sakura at work. 'I'll go see what she's doing...' With that Yuki jumped down from the ledge down the side of the building.

"The sweet potato sticks from Kumaya..." Sakura muttered as she put her bird house together. "Kero-chan really likes sweets. I'm not responsible if he gets fat."

"Sugar will rot his brain first, Sakura-san." Yuki spoke behind Sakura who jumped and hit the wooden bird house she was making. The result left it knocked apart. Sakura grumbled as she looked at the mess. "What are you making?" Yuki asked as she hopped down and looked about the wood.

"A bird house..." Sakura answered as the fox looked at Sakura.

"With no entrance..." Sakura blinked and picked up the wood. Yuki was right. "Why did you leave all this to the last minute?" Yuki asked.

"It's a family tradition." Sakura looked to see Toya and Yukito standing by the patio door and looking at the pair. He eyed the small fox, but said nothing to it.

"Tradition?" Yukito asked.

"She's never done with her summer vacation homework, so she always runs around on the 31st. Like the blond gaki."

"This time though, Naruto-san's finished. I'm just here to see Sakura-san." Yuki answered to Toya.

"Hm..." Toya mused as he looked to Sakura from Yuki. "You should take a leaf from the gaki then."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura growled all flustered at this. She didn't find it good that Naruto was done before her. They normally did this together.

"This is your construction project?" Yukito asked as he crouched down to the hammer wielding girl. Sakura looked at the hammer she'd been holding in a threatening and quickly tucked it behind her back as she smiled embarrassed.

"H-hai."

"Last year was the papier-mâché piggy-bank, right?" Toya asked as he tried to remember Sakura's last construction project. "The one in the shape of a penguin? The one that was completely useless..." Sakura frowned as she remembered that fiasco.

"Why was it useless?" Yukito asked.

"There was no way to put money into it." Sakura looked down to her soon to be birdhouse. "So what are you making?"

"It's a little birdhouse, right?" Yukito asked as Sakura crouched down.

"It will be..." Sakura muttered. "I just need to put the hole in for it..." Sakura muttered as she picked up the pieces. She looked down, she wasn't good at this. Toya sighed and decided to help his little sister.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sakura looked to Toya surprised before he held out a flat palm. "But it'll cost five chore shifts." Sakura stared a moment. Should she? She looked to the wood and sighed.

"Hai..." With that she stood and pasted the older teens as they stepped to it. Yuki followed Sakura through the door. Interested in what else this girl was like. Sakura quickly got on the phone with Tomoyo to see how she was doing.

"Did you finish your homework yet?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura sat on the chair.

"Actually, not yet..." Sakura answered.

"I haven't finished either." Sakura blinked, even Naruto was done before Tomoyo. Sakura sighed astonished with the blond lad.

"Naruto-kun's already done."

"Really? He normally doesn't finish to the very last minute. Even late for school or takes the day off to finish." Sakura nods.

"It's strange for him to be done. He was doing far more than I was... And he seemed the most exhausted overall..." Yuki glanced about as she listened. "I didn't think he'd had time... What you got left?"

"I have the maths worksheets left. What about you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"I haven't even decided on what book for the book report... I wonder what Naruto-kun picked?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Hopefully one not based one of his manga. The teachers are getting bored with them." Sakura chuckled. Naruto did tend to use his manga to slide round it. "Then shall we do it in the library together?" Sakura blinked.

"The book and maths worksheet?"

"Hai." Sakura glanced round to her brother and gave an annoyed look at the five chores again.

"S-sure..."

"Then I'll see you at the bridge of penguin park."

"Hai..." Sakura sighed as she quickly gathered her work and folder as Kero hopped in the bag. Yuki stood beside Sakura as she put her shoes on.

"Hang on... Why you not hiding?" Kero spoke as he looked at the fox. Yuki looked at the guardian and then looked away.

"I can hide myself if I wish. So that only those with magic can see me. So I don't have to hide in cramped places... Kero-san." Kero glared at the fox as Sakura stood.

"Don't start a fight Kero-chan... Come on. Let's go." Sakura spoke. As she stepped out, she quickly took off to meet Tomoyo with Yuki running at her side. As they entered the park, Sakura noticed the pools and sighed knowing she wasn't going to be going. She looked up ahead to see Tomoyo waiting on the bridge. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called as she ran up. Tomoyo looked to her and smiled. Sakura glanced to where three kids were running off to. "Today was the last day for the pool..." Sakura muttered.

"The summer is about to end soon." Tomoyo spoke as Sakura looked to her. Kero moved in the bag and poked his head out.

"Are you sure you're not here because you wanted to go out and play?" Kero teased as Sakura looked at the guardian.

"T-that's not true." Sakura stammered.

"Shall we get going then?" Yuki asked as she made herself visible to Tomoyo.

"Yuki-chan." Tomoyo spoke crouching down. "It's nice to see you again." The fox hopped on to the girls shoulder.

"It is nice to meet you again Tomoyo-san." Yuki said as she rested on the girls shoulder as they walked.

"What brings you here? I would have thought you would be with Naruto-kun?" Yuki glanced to the girl.

"Naruto-san is resting today and I decided to see what life is for the cardcaptor. So I'm just following about..." The fox mussed. 'Though I've seen little reason as to why Naruto-san hangs round these people...' The fox stretched and vanished. Though Tomoyo could still feel the fox on her neck.

Sakura took a breath. "Let's hurry over there Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo nods and the pair walk to the library. As they entered and looked for a small area to themselves. They found lots of students at work.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Sakura commented as she looked from room to room. "I guess our class wasn't the only one with lots of homework." Tomoyo nods in agreement as Sakura looked to the next cubical. "How about over there?" Sakura spoke, as she got close Li walked round a corner to the same spot and both stopped as they nearly walked into each other. Both stopped and waited for the other to go, when neither moved they moved again with the same results.

"Geez... One of you decide." Yuki spoke up as Li looked to Tomoyo. Yuki appeared to show it came from her. Li turned away from the group.

"Fine. Today is a bad day." Both girls glanced to each other. "Today's fortune said that bad things will happen if I deal with women." Li stated as he walked off.

"Bad things?" Sakura mumbled as Li looked for somewhere else to go. Soon both girls got to work and Yuki hopped atop Sakura's head and surprised the girl by resting in the folds of her hair. Tomoyo cursed her luck for not being able to take a picture of that. Kero on the other hand rested in the sun on the window ceil. After an amount of work, both girls stretched. Sakura having finished the other half of her maths worksheet while Kero had done the other "I'm done." Tomoyo nods.

"Same here Sakura-chan." Kero sat up as both girls prepared to check the answers.

"I did half of Sakura's worksheets." Kero exclaimed as Yuki smirked knowing full well Kero had failed like a dodo trying to fly.

"Arigatou." Sakura responded with a smile as Kero looked to Sakura with arms crossed.

"So, you have to get me those sticks." Kero responded and Sakura nods.

"I'll buy them tomorrow."

"Shall we check the answers?" Tomoyo asked as she looked to Sakura. Sakura nods and both looked at their sheets.

"The first half that I did doesn't need to be checked. They're perfect." Kero spoke proudly.

"Don't be too sure... Baka furball." Yuki muttered as Kero looked to the fox.

"The answer to the first problem is..." Sakura spoke up. "1000 yen."

"350 yen." Tomoyo responded at the same time. Both looked confused.

"Tomoyo..." Kero spoke looking at the girl. "Don't miss such an easy problem." Sakura looked from Kero to her paper.

"Let's see... A pencil costs 70 yen each, and you bought 5 of them... This is 350 yen."Sakura stated to Kero annoyed.

"So, you buy it a 1000 yen bill, and get some change back!" Kero answered. Sakura stared stunned at Kero before flipping through the pages. She looked up at the answers, how could she have left him to do this? She quickly pulled out a rubber as Yuki hopped down.

"Allow me Sakura-san..." Yuki mused as she rubbed the writing out with her tail. "Give me several minutes."

"Hoe... You sure Yuki-chan?" The fox nods.

"I'm made of kyuubi-sama... I maybe a new born from his and Naruto-san's magic. But I do know a bit about maths." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou..." Sakura spoke before looking at Kero with a glare. "No sweet potato sticks for you..." Kero's jaw dropped.

"Why?!" Yuki sighed as she quickly answered the maths questions for the girl.

'Hard huh...' Yuki mused. 'It would have been better to leave this to the girl. These are simple tasks... This keroberos... Is he really some great beast of the seal?' The fox mused glancing to Kero and back to the questions.

Once the answers were checked and made sure to be correct. Though Yuki had got none wrong. Yuki took off with Kero following to look about. Plus to find away to get back at the fox for losing his sugar snack. Tomoyo and Sakura looked along the book rack as Sakura looked for a book to choose. "Of all the books to review..." Sakura muttered as she looked about. "The thinnest one was piglets story, right?" Sakura asked looking to Tomoyo to find out what she read. "Did you read piglets story too, Tomoyo-chan?"

"No, I read a different book." Tomoyo answered. Sakura looked curious, maybe she should take a look at that.

"Was it a good book?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, very." Sakura looked up for a moment.

"Maybe I should read that too..." Sakura mused. "What was it called?" Tomoyo blinked, Sakura wanted to read the book she read? Quickly looking along the isles. Sakura looked on curiously to see what book Tomoyo picked. Hopefully it wasn't too big.

"Oh, it was this one." Tomoyo spoke as she found it. Sakura's eyes widen as she stared blankly at the large book.

"What, this?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo rested her finger on it. It looked to be 3 times the size of any average book. Sakura succumbed to defeat. "I think I'll read about the piglets." With that the pair went back in search of the book. But with no luck of finding it on the shelf, they went to the front desk for help. One of the five was still in the building. They just had to find it.

Meanwhile, Kero was lying in the sun. His mind going over his lost sweets. "I'm sure they're delicious... Those sweet-potato sticks..." Yuki growled in annoyance.

"Is sweets all you think about?" Yuki asked standing up. "For a guardian, you're a childish one." Kero glared at the fox. He didn't like her from the first they met. And still doesn't. "If you had used your brain instead have it focus on sugar. You wouldn't be whining." Kero huffed and looked away. "I wonder what Naruto see's in the pair of you... A girl who can't get her priorities straight and a guardian of a spell book who's more childish than a five year old." Kero stood and looked the fox.

"You're Naruto's guardian right?" Kero asked and the fox nods. "Then you should know why."

"I can't see into Naruto's mind. I am just made up of kyuubi's and Naruto's magic. Kyuubi-sama gave me knowledge. I'm learning from what I see... And I quite frankly, see no reason why Naruto doesn't just go alone. You said it yourself. He's stronger than Sakura." Kero turn his back to the fox.

"That may very well be too you. But Naruto and Sakura have a strong friendship and lean on each other for support. Don't start judging people because you see things differently. You may seem sweet and nice to Sakura and Tomoyo. But if they knew what you were like. Hell I bet you didn't even tell Naruto and just came here didn't you."

"No... I wouldn't have come if Naruto-san hadn't given me the task to bring the book to her. Once I got there, I decided I would see what this cardcaptor is like. Naruto-san said much about Sakura. And I'm curious to see." Kero glanced to the fox.

"Naruto likes Sakura... And I can tell she's the same to Naruto." Kero stated. "Don't start to ruin this bond they share got that. Naruto has been there to help Sakura get stronger. He has never said he was... Or that Sakura wasn't weak. They're both human and are still growing kids. So don't judge someone on the first glance. Sakura's strong and Naruto knows that. So don't budge in got that kitsune." Kero stated.

"That is left to be seen. But I shall bite my tongue for now... Kero-san..." Yuki spoke as she looked to the Library. "There's that kid again." Kero looked to see Li reading a book. He opened a translator to check words along the book he was reading. Kero looked beside the bookcase curiously as he and Yuki snuck back in to watch.

"What is it, kid?" Kero asked floating over. Li looked to Kero at his sudden appearance. "You don't even know this letter?" Kero asked looking at the brown haired lad.

"How they use kanji is different between japan and hong kong." Li retorted as he snapped the book shut.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were checking every book they found. From the ones in every rack. To the ones people were reading. Back with the three Yuki stood on the rack looking about as something tickled the air. 'This feeling... It's a...'

"Don't get in my way." Li spoke as he picked up the book Kero had been looking at that Li was using to help read the book. Kero jumped off and turned to Li.

"I wanted to go this way too." Kero retorted as Li opened the book again.

"You're ruining my concentration." Li spoke annoyed of the pesky flying plush.

"Don't you mean you don't have enough concentration?" Kero responded before Li glared at Kero, who back off. "You sure are short-tempered. Well, since you're studying, I'll let you off the hook today..." Kero floated up to find Yuki gone. "Where she go now...?" Li shook his head and he looked to his book. Only to find it gone.

"I thought I put it down right here..." Li's eyes narrowed. Something's not right here.

"Piglets... Piglets..." Sakura murmured as she looked along the book rack in search of her book. Kero, who had been looking for Yuki landed on the rack above Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you looking for?" Kero asked curiously as Sakura looked about for Kero. "Up, above you."

"I can't find one of the books specified on the list for the book report." Sakura called back quietly to not draw attention to herself.

"What's the book called?" Kero asked, maybe he'd seen it.

"Piglet story." Kero sat back a second and rubbed his chin. Then he remembered where he'd seen the book and looked back to Sakura.

"Oh, that kid had that book just now." Sakura nods and both go in search of the magic wielding lad. Meanwhile Li was looking along the book rack in search his book. What he didn't notice was that Yuki was only just on the other side of the book case looking at the book. Li passed it before he's mind kicked in to say he'd seen it, he looked back to it and ran round to get it. But the book was gone and Yuki had also gone from the top of the book case.

The book appeared elsewhere and Yuki wasn't too far behind. Tomoyo spotted the book this time amongst the high rack as she searched for the book for Sakura. Yuki watched as the book vanished when Tomoyo returned with a foot stool. This was getting amusing to the young fox. The fox took off and followed the magical trail left by the book and ended up in the children's book room and sat watching the kids use it to make a house. Li was the first to turn up and spot the book.

"Can I look at that for a second?" Li asked as he moved for the book. Sakura and Tomoyo turned up as they were searching for the book and Li.

"Did you find it?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura shook her head.

"Apparently, Li has it right now." Sakura answered while Tomoyo found that strange.

"Oh? I found it once myself." Sakura blinked at that comment.

"Then are there two copies?" Sakura wondered.

"This is strange." Tomoyo spoke as they heard a noise before crying and they look to see Li trying to calm the child he'd upset while trying to get the book. "Oh, look." Tomoyo spoke as she pointed at the book. At that comment the book grew wings and vanished. Yuki hopped off and moved along the floor to Sakura.

"Kero-chan." Sakura muttered.

"It's a clow card." Kero responded as he poked his head out.

"It's behind you." Yuki spoke as she landed on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned round to see the book before Tomoyo looked and the book vanished. Yuki took off.

"Matte Yuki-chan." Sakura spoke surprised. It wasn't long before Sakura, Tomoyo and Li were going to all lengths to get to the book. Yuki was nearby, but it's not like she could do anything. She just stood and watched as each one went for the book and failed. As Li failed to get to it on the top of the book shelf, Yuki looked to where it went next and took off after it. Li noticed this and looked to see where the fox was heading. He spotted the book on a bike as the fox phased through the window. Li jumped down with a flip as he startled people and Sakura and Tomoyo looked to Li as he ran past and out the door in pursuit.

But as he got close, the book vanished again. Li took a breath as he tried to look for it. Yuki watched from the side on the stone railings by the lake. "So close..." Li glared at the fox.

"What the hell are you doing? You think this is a game?" Yuki shook her head. "Then why are you sitting about doing nothing?"

"I can't do anything boy... I'm merely just following the magic trail." Li huffed. Who was this fox anyway?

"Li, Yuki-chan." Sakura spoke as she ran up with Tomoyo. "Yuki-chan why did you run off like that?" Yuki looked to Sakura.

"I'm merely following the book's trail. Since no one seems to be able to." Sakura looked bewildered as to how. "I am magic; I can sense magic like I can feel the wind. So I know where it's going because I can follow the trail." Sakura sighed as Kero popped out the bag as Li looked for the book.

"We're probably going against the move card." Sakura glanced to Kero at this.

"Move?" Kero nods.

"A card that you use to move things."

"It seems like a pretty handy card." Tomoyo commented as she looked across to the small guardian. Kero sighed.

"But you can't use it. It can't move things too far, and you can't move anything big or anything living. And it's mischievous to boot."

'Finally, something that's supposed to show that he know what he's doing...' Yuki mused as she glanced about as the magic moved again.

"We have to seal it away soon, or it will keep having fun and move again." Kero stated as Sakura nods. Tomoyo stared blankly a second and before yelling. Everyone but Yuki looked to Tomoyo, but she was listening.

"Did you find it?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo shook her head. After asking what it was then Tomoyo's face saddened.

"I should have brought a camcorder." The group stared at her as Yuki looked to the group.

"Oi!" The group looked to her to see the book just beside her. But as they went for it, it became a game for the card as it moved from place to place. Leaving Sakura and Li exhausted and Yuki entertained. She hopped down as Sakura sighed lying on the floor having missed twice.

"I was so close!" Sakura yelled as she stood.

"That's because you're not thinking." Yuki responded. Kero flew over.

"She's right. Don't follow it with your eyes!" Kero added.

"I've been trying to show you what you're meant to do... Follow its presence. That's how I've been following move." Sakura stared at the fox at this.

"Predict where the card will appear next." Kero spoke. Sakura looked down.

"I can't do that." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, you can feel the card's presence now."

"But..." Kero glanced to Yuki before looking to Sakura.

"You can do it! Concentrate!" Sakura nods.

"You can do it Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke as Sakura took a breath. Yuki moved aside to watch the cardcaptor in action.

'Let's see what you can do then cardcaptor. Luckily help is on the way...' Yuki mused as she sensed a closing magical source. Sakura stood quietly in the park as she tried to drown out all other noise and sound, the sounds of the children, people about them, the water and wind rustling died as she felt the card moving about them. Then at that moment she knew where the card was going as Sakura's eyes lit up.

Yuki watched as Sakura took off as her staff appeared in hand and jumped passed Tomoyo and swung. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Sakura called as she swung and struck the book, Sakura smiled as she caught the card and book in each hand.. "Yatta! Now I can do my homework!" Sakura called. She blinked a second as she found herself over balanced by the lake edge where she struck the card, having forgot she could walk on water, her thoughts were on staying balanced. Li jumped down only to find his foot trip and fly past Sakura into the water. Sakura closed her eyes ready to follow, only to not get wet.

"You do know... You can walk on the water Sakura-chan." Sakura blinked and looked back to see Naruto smiling as Yuki stood on his shoulder. His feet were sticking to the bank as he held her wrist.

"N-naruto-kun..." Sakura stammered surprised. Her face turned red as she momentarily forgot that little ability as Naruto pulled her onto the bank. She didn't look up from her embarrassment as Naruto looked to the soaked Li in the lake.

"The fortune was warning me about this..." Li muttered before standing. He looked at the blond curiously, where had he come from? As they stepped onto the concrete Li shivered. It was going to be a long walk.

"Yeah... Sorry about that Li, I stopped too far across." Naruto answered as the group looked to the blond.

"Where did you come from Naruto-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Naruto turned to the girl as Kero floated over the blonds head.

"She's right. One second Sakura's about to fall in, then next second you're there and Li's falling in." Kero answered, though he found that amusing.

"It's because of my training. I call it shunpo." Naruto said grinning. Yuki sighed as she hopped onto the blonds head.

"It's instant movement. By moulding magic through the legs, he is able to burst forward in the blink of an eye. Though it seems you still need work..." Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"How are you even able to this? What are you Uzumaki." Li asked as Naruto blinked by the sudden burst, he gave a light smile as he looked to the lad.

"Quite simple. I, Sakura-chan here... And even Tomoyo-chan to some part of her. Are not from this dimension." Li raised an eyebrow. "We come from another world. One where ninja are the main fighting force. When you saw me fight thunder. I was using the skill of my world. Chakra, though magic does come from there. It is different to what is used here. According to the kyuubi."

"Who?" Li asked before shaking his head. "Save it, is this why you're so strong then?" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, it sort of is. I trained under a sage from my world, since the magic is different to here; it is how I can use it. Sakura-chan's magic no doubt comes from there also." Naruto mused as Li stared at the blond.

"I see... Then why are you here? Why are you not in your own world? And who is this kyuubi? I thought they faded many centuries ago." Naruto nods.

"Yeah, I'll explain...Is that okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods before looking at the book, she then looked to Li.

"Here, you need it right?" Li nods before taking the book.

"I'll finish it at home. If you come with me, you can explain. Plus I need to change before I catch a cold." The group nod and follow as Naruto began to explain. They followed to an apartment building and were shown in. They were greeted by the elderly gentleman who took care of Li, Mr wei. As Li left to get dried off and finish the book. Wei showed the group to the sitting area and offered them a warm drink. To which the three nod. As he left Naruto sat back as he petted Yuki who sat on his lap. Sakura sat beside him closest to the edge. Sakura smiled as she scratched the fox behind the ear. It was too cute not to. Kero on the other hand was glaring at the fox. Did any of them not know of this foxes actual manner?

"How's the homework going then?" Naruto asked Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I'm finished." Tomoyo answered. "Sakura-chan just needs to finish the book report." Naruto nods as Sakura blinked and reached into her backpack.

"That reminds me..." Sakura spoke as she pulled out the blue diary. "I brought this with me. Though, it was a good thing you caught me in time. Or the work would have been ruined." Naruto smiled as he took the diary.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan. Did it help?" Sakura nods.

"May I have a read Naruto-kun?" Tomoyo asked and Naruto passed it over to take a browse. Wei returned with the drinks and passed them out.

"It's delicious..." Sakura commented after a sip.

"Arigatou gozai masu." Mr Wei spoke back as Naruto looked to Wei.

"Are you living here along with Li, Wei-san?" The elder gave a short nod.

"Hai. I am taking care of Syaoran-sama on behalf of his kaa-sama."

"Kaa-sama?" Sakura asked as the three stared blankly at Wei.

"Hai, his father passed away earlier..." Naruto looked forward at that, himself, Sakura and Li... All had something in common. "All of his family resides in hong kong."

"I see..." Sakura muttered as she glanced to Naruto. There was a distant look in his gaze as he stared at nothing. "Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke nudging Naruto's hand with her own. Naruto came back to his senses. "What were you thinking about?" Naruto glanced over.

"Just... The thoughts of things we have in common..." Naruto muttered. Sakura smiled slight as she understood what Naruto meant. Maybe he'd be more likely to be friendlier to Li from here. It would be better than to have them causing each other trouble. The door opened to Li's room and he walked out with the book.

"I'm done now..." He set the book down. "Here you go."

"Arigatou..." Sakura spoke as she stood. Tomoyo stood next as Yuki clambered onto Naruto's shoulder before he stood.

"I like the shirt Li-kun..." Tomoyo spoke. "Looks rather nice." Li stared at the girl. "You buy it?" Li glanced away.

"No um... Well..." Li muttered as he tried to find the right words to explain it. Meanwhile, a taxi pulled up outside, and a girl stepped from it. Dressed in a pink Chinese dress with long black hair, she pulled her suitcase to the building and entered before entering the small apartment entrance. Li heard the door open and turned to the sound. The door swung open revealing the girl on the other side.

"Nihao!" The girl spoke before rushing and hugging Li who seemed stunned by the girl's appearance. The group of three glanced to each other as Li greeted Meiling.

"Seems very... Energetic." Naruto spoke behind Sakura who nods slowly. Before Meiling turned to the group.

"Oh, you have guests..." She spoke walking up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Meiling Li." The group nod.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke up.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Tomoyo Daidoji." Tomoyo then asked. "So, you Li's relative?" Meiling nods.

"And his fiancé." There was a stunned silence to this statement.

"Could you excuse me a moment..." Naruto spoke as he walked off as normally as possible. Sakura quickly followed.

"W-wait up Naruto-kun! It was nice meeting you Meiling. Later Li..." Sakura spoke leaving as Kero quickly followed. Meiling blinked and didn't even get to say anything as Tomoyo gave her goodbyes.

"What... Was that about?" Meiling muttered confused while Li feared what that comment Meiling said would have on him.

As the group walked Naruto sniggered. Sakura looked at Naruto. "It's not funny Naruto-kun." Naruto nods as he laughed.

"Li-kun didn't seem too pleased by Meiling saying that." Tomoyo commented as Naruto calmed down.

"I guess we'll have to ask him about this tomorrow..." Naruto mused as they walked. "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way perhaps..."

"What do you purpose to do then Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto curiously.

"Nothing right now... First we eat, and then we sleep. Then we head for school... I'll speak to Li-san if I see him tomorrow." Sakura smiled, Naruto seemed to being nicer to Li already. "Then I can have a good laugh at this with him." Sakura sighed as she found that maybe, she spoke too soon.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo commented walking off. Both wave as Naruto and Sakura walk together.

"It's been an interesting summer..." Naruto commented as he looked at the orange sky. Sakura nods with a smile.

"It has Naruto-kun... Do you think I've gotten stronger?" Naruto glanced over.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura looked down as she looked at her right palm.

"I've just been wondering... Since you've been the front on fighter... I'm just support." Naruto blinked and looked forward with a smile.

"You're not support. Far from it..." Naruto answered. "You're the cardcaptor, the key role. You can use magic to fight the cards and seal them. I'm there as the aid. I'm the muscle of our team." Naruto said as he tried to imitate the muscle of the group. Sakura giggled at his antics. "I have the fighting power behind me to knock anything down. But I'm not as skilled as you. You have more skills only you posses. I have a few but I'm still learning..."

"But you also know magic and chakra like me..." Sakura answered.

"To be honest... I haven't been focusing on my chakra area." Naruto answered. "I prefer magic, and it out classes chakra. Sure some look good and I trained for onii-chan. But when I took up training under kyuubi... I lost the interest in ninja training. But you didn't. And you're learning healing arts. Another skill I don't have." Sakura looked forward. "You're balanced Sakura. You can fight, defend and heal you're teammates. I'm offensive and leave little defence. Tomoyo is there as your chronicler and back up to let you know if we miss something or lose sight of our foe. True, she can't join in. But she acts to aid us with travel and lies to keep people from digging in." Sakura nods slowly. Naruto sort of had that right. "If we were to play this as a game. You are the strongest character because you have the more skills. I just have the more attack power and Tomoyo has the items, the support and aid." Naruto finished. "Kero-chan and Yuki-chan are far from ready. So we have to keep getting stronger." Sakura nods.

"You've been thinking about this Naruto. Haven't you?" Kero asked. Naruto nods.

"I treat myself as I do my rpg characters. If I didn't up my skills. I wouldn't be of any help to Sakura-chan. Now I that I've caught up, the cards will have their hands full with us..." Naruto and Sakura stopped at the street corner. "Guess this is where we part ways..." Naruto muttered. "Heh..." Naruto grinned. "Hehe, it's sort of like onii-chan with Li. But onii-chan seems happy with Sakura-onee-chan..." Naruto turned to walk off. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." With that he put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Sakura stood there a moment. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped and glanced back.

"Yeah? What is it Sakura-chan?" Sakura stood there a moment. But found she couldn't say it yet. It just didn't feel right then.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow!" Sakura called running off. Naruto blinked.

"....." Naruto looked on quietly before he turned to walk home. Yuki rested in the blonds hair. These kids were very interesting, and there was still so much more to learn from them. She'll bite her tongue for now.

"We'll be training later Naruto-san." Naruto nods.

"Hai, hai..." Naruto mused as they walked home.

XXXXXX

I never said Yuki was going to be a nice character. She's judgemental and feels that the strongest member, should be the one doing the work. But Naruto's the opposite of her feelings. Knowing that Sakura should be the one. And even though he knows he's strong, he never feels he is. Sakura always comes first in the team. And as his friend and his feelings. Fight next time and a bit of sidekick vs. Sidekick. Anyway, till then! Oh, and with episode 20 next. There's only 4 left till little. Which I have something interesting for that. Now! Song role please!

3: invisible me: Pure west (This is my favourite one of the dub series.)

Mystery girl of my dreams...

My dreams...

Invisible me

(Check it out)

I can't

Stop thinkin' about that superstar standing at the bus stop

I was so shy

I'd just look at the ground every time I'd try to catch your eye

I'd try to get some

Of your attention

Just to mention

How I never felt like this before

But my heart hit the floor as the bus closed the door

And I watched it drive away with the girl I adore

From a distance

I keep you deep inside (keep you deep inside)

How do I tell ya, girl

When you don't know I'm alive?

Chorus:

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

I gotta believe that you're not

Just a fantasy

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

Right from the start, you're breakin' my heart

And you can't see

Invisible me

I know it's crazy

But I think a love as ours was ment to be

But I don't have

Your even number

So I wonder

If you'd ever take a chance on me

I want you so bad

I can't sleep

I'm into to deep

I'm a fool to think you'd want me

You'll never see what you mean to me

I guess that's how it has to be

From a distance

I keep you deep inside (keep you deep inside)

How do I tell ya, girl

When you don't know I'm alive?

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

I gotta believe that you're not

Just a fantasy

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

Right from the start, you're breakin' my heart

And you can't see

Invisible me

You're so perfect

You'll never be mine

Holdin' out for you

Seems like a waste of time

(Invisible me)

I can't stop...stop...stop

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

I gotta believe that you're not

Just a fantasy

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

Right from the start, you're breakin' my heart

And you can't see

Invisible me

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

I gotta believe that you're not

Just a fantasy

Mystery girl of my dreams

You'll never see the invisible me

Right from the start, you're breakin' my heart

And you can't see

Invisible me…me


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hm... After getting so far, I've begun to wonder? Having gone through this set of chapters. Part of me wants to do another one of the same series... Just another way round...

Even though I've got a few tasks on and have just finished digital Naruto 01 right now. Though unlike this, it will be a one time series that will not be gone over again. But Cardcaptors is different to me and it feels like it could have been so much more different. But I want to stick with what I've done. I've made this world. And as an author, I must keep going to finish the time line.

Hm... I need to sort out meiling... I don't want her paired with Li simple fact because of them being cousins... It's not right and I need someone... Tomoyo... Or someone else... Hm, someone will have to step in Li's line. All depends how... Anyway, enough pondering. Time for the chapter to begin.

Chapter 18

Naruto stared out the window at the sun, he yawned, and he'd really need to plan his training from now on. Of course, there was something in the air, a clow card perhaps? His senses seemed to have heightened, or it could have been the fact he'd been training so hard, his magic was still a bit peaked. So it was picking off the fine tune of magic. Naruto glanced down to the pendent on his chest and frowned slightly before he sighed. He was a terrible friend.

"Yuki..." Naruto spoke and the fox appeared in white swirls of energy. "Let's go." The fox nods.

"It's going to be interesting see what it's like at your school... If your work is that hard, you shouldn't have trouble..." Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

"That's your opinion. It's harder for someone like me..." The fox eyed Naruto before looking forward. Sakura and Genpaku were getting their footwear on.

"Ready to go Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked as she glanced to Naruto's school projects. Naruto nods. "We'll get it there for you..." Genpaku smirked.

"Up for a race? But remember to be safe about it... We can't have ourselves flying into cars and what not." Naruto nods remembering that one time Genpaku had slammed into the side of a car that stopped into the corner. The results were less than amusing for the male, even if he was barely able to dodge massive damage to his face. "Okay... Let's go." Naruto grinned as he grabbed his board and Sakura and Genpaku tied Naruto's things to their bikes.

With Sakura Kinomoto she was brushing her hair as she finished getting ready. Kero was flying round her in a buzz. "Hey, Sakura. You're up awfully early today." Sakura smiled as she glanced to the small guardian. She had every reason to get up early today.

"Today's the beginning of the new trimester! I can see everyone again..." Sakura glanced to the half heart on her desk. 'And spend all day with Naruto-kun...' Kero leaned close while Sakura seemed to be daydreaming with that smile on her face.

"What you thinking?" Kero asked curious. "You've gone all red." Sakura blinked and shook her head. She needed to focus. There were more things to be focusing on than her blond friend at this time. She had to get going. At that, she stood to gather her things. "That girl was strange weren't she...?" Kero mused as it remembered yesterday with that strange girl.

"Yeah... I wonder if Naruto-kun will talk to Li about it?" Sakura pondered as she picked up her bird house. "I'll see you later Kero-chan." Sakura spoke as she left her room. Her tou-san smiled, he was about to call her. Sakura smiled as she met her father at the base of the stairs.

"Hm, I've just finished you box lunch." Sakura smiled as she quickly fetched it from the kitchen. "Have a good day."

"Hai!" Sakura called as she left on her skates. Her brother just rolled up on his bike and spotted his younger sibling leave.

"You're early today." Toya mused as Sakura glanced over.

"Of course." Toya glanced up to the sky curiously.

"Is it going to rain today?" Sakura growled and Toya moved back a step, he may kid about, but since his sister had been taken under Sakura Haruno as a student. He had to be careful; he didn't know what the Haruno girl been teaching Sakura besides healing. So he wasn't about to find out right now.

"Neither of you have extracurricular activities today, do you?" Both glanced to their tou-san and gave a resounding no. "I'm coming home early today as well, so I'll make a feast tonight." Sakura cheered at this and both bid farewell as they left for school. Yukito met them along the way. Yukito glanced over having seen the smile on Sakura's face not leave from the moment they'd all met up this morning.

"You look very happy." Sakura glanced over and nods. Toya glanced slightly to his sister.

"It's probably because we're having a feast tonight."

"That's not it!" Sakura spoke. 'Well... There is that... But it's just great travelling with Yukito-san again... It's great...' Sakura smiled. 'I wonder where Naruto-kun is right now?'

"Oi! Gang way!" The group glanced back as they saw Sakura, then Genpaku shoot by with Naruto holding onto the back of his brother's bike. "Oi Naruto! Let go, you trying to hurt yourself?!" Genpaku called as he peddled. Naruto grinned and glanced back.

"See you later Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled and waved as she watched the group speed on.

"There they go again..." Toya muttered with a blank face. "Always at the beginning of a new school term, their little race. Heh..." Toya smirked. "To bad Genpaku learned from that error..." Toya for one was in stitches when he saw Genpaku's little spiral over the car. It was one of the few times anyone witnesses Toya laugh so hard.

Yukito chuckled at his friend before glancing back to Sakura. "So there's a feast over at your place tonight, Sakura?" Sakura glanced over and nods.

"Hai! Tou-san said it was because he was coming home early tonight." Yukito chuckled.

"Is that right?" Toya glanced back as the pair was talking.

"By the way..." Toya started. "Did you see the news last night, Sakura?" Sakura glanced forward curious.

"What?"

"The one about how a black-belt in karate got beaten up on the streets last night." Toya stated.

"I saw that one!" Yukito spoke as Sakura listened. "I heard that the opponent was a girl."

"I didn't know about that." Sakura spoke as she glanced from her brother to Yukito and back. Toya held a smirk as he took a poke at Sakura with his next comment.

"I had thought it was you, Sakura. You're a monster after all..." Sakura growled and refrained from throwing the birdhouse. She was really itching to teach her brother a lesson. But held her tongue and waved her brother and Yukito off as Naruto stood waiting at the gate.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun..." Sakura noticed all Naruto's things weren't with him. "You take it in already?" Naruto nods.

"Yep, I thought I'd come out and say hi. Plus I was saying hello to a few friends as well... Oh, I haven't seen Li either. So I haven't gotten to ask him about the 'you know who.'" Sakura nods as they walked.

"I'm glad you're being friendly with Li... Least we shouldn't have any tension when gather clow cards." Naruto shook his head.

"There's always going to be tension, he wants the cards... We are gathering the cards... Just that right now, I feel I should act more as a friend, than as the rival. He's got some trouble and as his friends. We should help him." Sakura nods at Narutowith a smile, Naruto must be in a real good mode. Naruto stopped and fisted his palm as he remembered something. "Oh and Sakura-chan..." Sakura nods as Naruto leaned close and Sakura blushed, though Naruto was too busy remembering his collected thoughts to notice. "I think there's a clow card about... Not here... But somewhere active, I felt it this morning..." Sakura looked over curious as to how Naruto was so sure. The blond glanced over and smiled slightly. "I... I was training last night and I still have some built up magic, so I could sense it." Sakura nods and smiled.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled and slowly stopped as Sakura walked on. Naruto glanced down and sighed before clenching his fist and his eyes. He couldn't say it... He sighed; he'd need to say something soon. Sakura smiled as she entered the classroom. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou..." Two students replied as Sakura gave a nod and walked over to Tomoyo.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Tomoyo called with a smile.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo smiled and looked as Naruto sat down, she had wondered where he went since his stuff was left there.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced up and smiled with a wave.

"Ohayou... Tomoyo-chan..." Naruto spoke as he glanced out the window as he rested on his right elbow. The door opened to the class and Li walked in. Li looked like he'd been through hell. "Man Li..." Naruto spoke aloud. "You look like you've been attacked by my oji-san's fighting toads." Li didn't say anything as he sat down. "Whoa... She can't be that bad..." Naruto muttered as he looked on at the male.

"I'm starting homeroom now!" Everyone turned to attention at their teachers call as he walked to the front of the class and set his book down. "Today starts the second trimester. Did you all do your summer vacation homework?" Everyone but Li gave a resounding agreement and their teacher nods and stood straight. "By the way, we have a new friend that is joining us for this new trimester." Naruto glanced over and watched as Li's face seemed to become more panicky. "Let me introduce her to you." The door at the back of the class slid open and Meiling stood there as Li looked up, he really was jumpy. Naruto didn't say anything, but considering the girls current actions and what she said yesterday. Li had some defined reasons to be as jumpy as a cricket.

"It's Meiling..." Tomoyo muttered as Sakura looked on as well at the black haired girl.

"Oh," their teacher spoke as he had expected the young girl to come from the door he entered from. "You can come over here so I can introduce you..." The girl walked in and walked up right behind Li who looked on nervous. The girl's features soften as she looked on sadly.

"I told you I wanted to go to school together with you..." Meiling muttered before hugging the boy round the neck. "You're so mean, Syaoran!" The boy looked on the verge of chocking from the death grip. The small group of three looked, none of them could think on what to say. The teacher coughed and called her forward. He wrote her name down on the black board.

"So anyway, we have a new transfer student from hong kong. Meiling Li. She's a cousin of Syaoran Li."

"Let's just hope she doesn't start saying that stuff she said yesterday..." Naruto muttered to Sakura and Tomoyo. Li over heard, but didn't bother to say anything.

Luckily it did hold true and she never said a word. Li was thankful for that, he didn't want his class hearing this. Lunch came and Naruto was able to give Li the quick escape, having been in the school long enough, Naruto knew a secret route or two. Li sat by a tree while Naruto sat in the tree. "So tell me Li... How did it begin? How did it happen? You don't seem to like it..."

"What Meiling's been saying..." Li muttered. "H-hang on..." Li spoke looking up. "Why am I even talking about this with you?" Naruto sighed.

"Sakura-chan's happy I'm beginning to get along with you... I should make the effort. Plus, you are a guy in need of help. And I am the friend to help." Li stared blankly forward.

"Anyone but you would be nice..." Naruto grunted at that as he looked about the school grounds. "But... I guess having someone understand would help." Naruto grinned.

"Excellent. So tell me, how did this little thing with your cousin happen? Is it a family thing?"

"No..." Li muttered before he sighed. "I guess..."

"I'm quiet curious also." Li jumped as Naruto glanced round to see Genpaku on the fence in a crouch. "Yo Naruto... I was wondering why you were round here... Normally you run here if you've done something wrong... But..." The male spoke jumping down and patting the dust off his legs. "This seems like a thing that only someone with experience, can help with..." Naruto nods in agreement.

"Onii-san's right here Li." Naruto spoke leaned over. "Onii-san should be able to help. Oh... Onii-san, I told Li about mine and Sakura's past." Genpaku nods.

"Then it will help even more as I won't have to twist my words... So, Li... Let's hear it, sounds like girl troubles..." Li sighed. Having had only a family of older sisters and with his tou-san having passed on... It would be helpful.

With that he explained of his simple kind act to his cousin to get her bird back. Had lead to Meiling announcing her feelings she'd gathered over time, and damning he'd agree to the terms which he also told the pair.

Genpaku sat back and looked up as he found this kid rather intriguing. "Li... To be honest, you have one out." Li perked up at this. "You die..." Naruto snorted and laughed as Li paled when Genpaku's hand glowed with fire. The male, waved his hand. "I kid... I kid Li..." Genpaku spoke as he sighed. He stood and stretched. "It's more heard of in my word in clans like the Hyuuga or of the now deceased clan of the Uchiha. Though that was with people in the clan who followed it like the bible..." Genpaku said as he shook his head.

"But Meiling sounds like a girl who fell for the kindness of a boy. You were the one to help her and probably because no one would. She could have fallen for you... It's common among young girls... A friend of mine named Itachi had similar trouble. Though..." Genpaku glanced away and shook his head. "Anyway, girls tend to fall for boys far easily. It's we guy's. Who unless know what that feeling is. Can then understand it. But you sound like you haven't had any female contact... Besides family maybe." Li nods slowly. "You hadn't begun to figure out feelings at your age, even I and Sakura-chan. Never really understood till we were... Maybe a bit older... Then there's the talk..." Genpaku shook his head again and both Li and Naruto looked to each other confused. "But anyway, enough of the dancing about the answers. She said if you found someone else that you could hold your feelings too... She'd not marry you." Li nods. "Then I do believe that maybe more female contact is needed. I'm sure Sakura Kinomoto would make a fine bride."

"Onii-chan!" Naruto roared, not too pleased by that comment. "Not Sakura-chan..." Genpaku looked up and grinned.

"I kid... I kid... You like Sakura-chan... I understand Naruto... I was only pulling your leg." Naruto huffed. "I agree with Naruto though... Not Sakura Kinomoto..."

"O... Kay..." Li muttered confused and glanced up at the blond.

"There are a lot of young ladies that you'll get to know here... I'm sure as time goes, you'll find your girl. Don't go looking for it. It will come in due time."

"I see..." Li responded. Genpaku smiled and crouched down by the young lad.

"You're an okay kid... But I do think..." Li yelped as Genpaku ruffled the kids head. "You need some male bonding... I know what it's like without a tou-san... Though Naruto and I are without a Kaa-san also..." Naruto glanced down. "So from here on out..." Genpaku said putting a friendly pat on the kids shoulder. "You're going to be enlisted into our group as my Ototo..." Genpaku stood and walked to the fence. "I'll catch you later!" With that he jumped the fence and walked off. Both stared blankly before it dawned on them.

"Nani?!" Both roared.

"Ah, there you are Naruto-kun... Li-kun..." Both turned to Yamazaki.

"Hey Yamazaki..." Naruto spoke hopping down.

XXXX

"Meiling seems like a nice girl." Chiharu spoke as she, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika sat together in a small spot round the school eating lunch. Rika nods.

"I'm surprised she was Li's cousin... I wonder why she transferred here." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled nervously would be best not to say.

"Li seemed to be a little gloomy, though." Naoko mused and Chiharu nods as she heard something and looked to the sound.

"You're right." Her face lit up with a smile. "Yamazaki-kun." Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Both waved as Li walked behind them in a somewhat normal state. Having talked to Genpaku it had seemed to have given some straighter thoughts. But he was still left with the trouble that plagued him.

"Wow, that looks delicious." Yamazaki spoke as he looked at the food Chiharu was eating.

"You're having lunch too, Yamazaki-kun?" Chiharu asked and Yamazaki gave a short nod.

"Yeah, I was thinking of eating with Li-kun and Naruto-kun in the cafeteria..."

"They should put ramen on the menu." Naruto stated as he stretched. "Seriously, it's not un healthy."

"But that amount you eat Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke as she looked at the blond blankly. "It might be considered so." Naruto gave a playful scowl before smiling.

"Hasn't caused me a problem yet..."

"Syaoran!" Li twitched and slowly looked back as Meiling came running their way. She latched herself round the male as she hugged him. He thought he might be in the clear... Sadly not so. "I made lunch!" She let go and Li just looked on glumly. "Come on, let's east together!" Li mentally sighed as he grabbed Meilings wrist and pulled her aside.

"Meiling, come here for a minute..." Meiling blinked.

"What?" The group looked on as the two put some distance between them and the group. "What is it?"

"Meiling..." Li spoke out quietly as he let go and faced the girl.

"What?" His cousin looked on blankly.

"This is a school!" Li stated, in hopes to try get Meiling to see that her actions, have far more effect here. But she didn't seem to see it though as she turned to the bench.

"That's why it's in a lunch box." She sat down and set the food aside. "If this was at home, I would serve these on dishes."

"That's not what I mean..." Li spoke; she couldn't act as she does around school. It's not best thing for him really. Meiling may not mind, but he did if people found out about this agreement of hers.

"Oh, Syaoran, you still don't like Konnyaku?" Li looked on in defeat. Why did she not see what he was getting at? "Don't worry; I didn't put them in here."

"That's not what I mean either..." Li sighed.

"Don't worry; I put your favourites, shimp siumai, in here as well."

"You know..." But Li didn't get to finish as Meiling put food in his mouth. Now he no choice but to eat, otherwise it could hurt her feelings if he moved that aside to continue his speech.

"I'm a good cook, right?" Meiling asked.

"I-I guess..." Li didn't disagree that wasn't bad for food. But once he realised he'd been side tracked by tasty food, he got back to what he was talking about. "What I mean is... Why are you here in the first place, Meiling!?" Li called out quietly. He didn't want them to be over heard, he'd been meaning to talk about this, but her sudden appearance yesterday and time after sort of left it hanging in the wind.

"Because no matter how long I waited, you didn't come back, Syoaran." Meiling replied.

"That's because I'm not going back until I get all the clow cards." Li retorted. She knew all this.

"Isn't someone collecting them already?" Meiling asked as she took a bite of her lunch. "Just like in the fortune you saw in Hong Kong, Syoaran?"

"I explained it yesterday, didn't I? That was..." Meiling blinked and looked to Sakura curiously.

"That girl?" Li nods.

"So anyway, I still need a little while to collect them all. So you can go back to Hong Kong now, Meiling..."

"I see..." She spoke standing. Li sighed with relief, finally. "I'll help you Syaoran," or maybe not. "So that you won't lose against her or her blond boyfriend..."

"A-actually their..." Li spoke as he tried to sort that out, he didn't want something been thrown about because of something she assumed by how he explained it.

"Leave it to me!" Li looked on defeated. "If we combine our powers, we're invincible!" Li sighed, maybe... Going back to Hong Kong would save him from more trouble... But the thought of giving up the clow cards that were left, even if he had none yet. Still made him determined to get them.

The group of girls looked on at the pair as Meiling laughed. "She seems to be having fun." Tomoyo commented.

"I guess..." Sakura muttered before going back to her food. For some reason, she couldn't help but worry. Though as she took a bite of her food. Naruto's words came back to her this morning. A clow card, she'd have to get ready tonight then... But then having heard Naruto say he was training... It sounded like he was not saying something... And finally Li's comment from that field trip finished as her food hit her gut. For some reason, she didn't feel so good after that bite. 'Naruto-kun...'

But the day got more difficult with Meiling glaring on at Naruto and Sakura for some reason during P.E. What they had done... They weren't sure. The day came to a very unhelpful day and though Naruto had wanted to ask what Meilings problem with them was. But the lad was dragged away so they were out of luck.

"Well..." Naruto muttered as he and Sakura walked home. "That was very.... Interesting for the first day back." Sakura nods with a sigh. "Don't let Meiling get to you... She's probably annoyed with us as we're gathering the cards instead of Li." Sakura glanced over. "That's what I can think..." Naruto turned and smiled. "I'll see you later tonight then..." Sakura blinked confused. "Did you forget? Clow card is about."

"Oh..." Sakura muttered before forcing a smile. "Later..." Naruto held a slight smile and walked off. Sakura mentally sighed, she wondered as she watched the blond's back. She didn't want to think it, they been friends for so long and with her feelings of the blond... But with everything that's happened lately. Sakura could only sigh, deep down, she was losing her trust in Naruto.

'I've got to say soon...' Naruto mused as he looked to the sky. 'She should know of what I've been doing...' Naruto returned home with his thoughts clouded. "Hello!" Naruto called as Yuki jumped down and went up stairs. "Onee-chan? Onii-chan?! Ray-san!" Naruto called out. He received no response and shrugged. They must be all out. He headed upstairs and threw his bag down and walked back into the hall while Yuki rest on the pillow. Naruto grabbed a towel and went for a wash. As the water struck Naruto his mind wondered as he stared, looking at the dropping water.

'..._"That face you made when I found you... It's the same one that night..."..._' Naruto put a hand to his face as he clenched his eyes shut. '... _"I can't do anything... Even protect you Sakura-chan... If I hadn't been so scared of what was in front of me... I would have been able to stop you from walking off the side and I wouldn't be like this. I wish I'd been stronger..."... "All I do is run or just weigh you down... I wonder if I'm even worth helping you..."..._'

'I'm a terrible friend.'

'..."_Naruto-kun... Don't say that, you're important to me when we face clow cards..."... "I am?"... "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to do what we've done. It's your courage that helps me, it's why when you worry, then I worry. So when I see you ready to face what we do, your smile helps me through it. You're an important role, to the team and as my friend_."...'

'I don't deserve to be her friend.'

'... "_Sakura-chan, as I said before we will get stronger together. Do you promise that whatever happens we'll stay together to the end?"... "Of course!"..._'

'What kind of person breaks a promise to someone so close?'

'.._."Oji-san... I will do it... I don't know if I have made an error before it's too late. But to protect Sakura-chan... I will take that chance."... "Welcome to the kitsune order... Naruto Uzumaki-san..."..._'

'My best decision... And my most foolish...'

'..._"My sensei, the one who's been teaching me magic... Is the Kyuubi.".._.'

'She smiled and forgave me... And I only stepped on it by going on...' Naruto sat tucked up on the floor on the shower. The chakra burn still visible, he'd been able to get by it by saying it was rash from a plant during the summer today. But how much longer would it stay? Naruto looked up as the water continued to fall and his tears mixed with the water. The only place he could let the hidden emotions he held back was in the one place it could wash it away. Naruto sighed as he looked on. 'If I told her... I don't think she'd forgive me this time... What kind of friend does stuff like this behind their back... I promised I'd tell her... She forgave me and I stood on that friendly hand...' Naruto wanted to do something, anything to take this inner turmoil away. But he knew he was the cause, he made this and he was the one who has messed up his friend ship.

Slowly Naruto stood and reached out for shampoo. He'd continue to be her friend as long till she put it together. After that, he'd hand over the clow cards and vanish. He really wanted to say it... That he really truly cared for Sakura...

But... With what he's done... What did that really tell him? It wasn't even worth it to even say those words.

Naruto entered the bedroom and Yuki looked up. The fox was connected to him, she'd no doubt sense the turmoil. But said nothing as she lay back down. Kyuubi wouldn't be able to say anything... Naruto looked up at the swords on his wall. Naruto got changed and walked down stairs to watch TV. As it got late Naruto stood and walked into the kitchen, the news paper was there and he looked at it. "...." The phone rang and Naruto began his way there. "Yuki-chan!" Naruto spoke as he walked up to the phone. But he stopped before picking it up. He looked on for several seconds and turned to the door. Yuki glanced over and then landed on the blonds shoulder.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Naruto shook his head as he put his trainers on.

"I already know who and why their ringing." With that the call went onto voice message.

"Hello? Naruto-kun, it's me Sakura-chan. I'm heading to Penguin Park, if it's a clow card..." The door shut and Naruto sighed as the fox looked at the blond as he put his board down.

"Let's go..." With that he took off. 'I've made my choice...'

Sometime later in the park, Sakura stood with Kero in her new battle costume as Tomoyo filmed. Sakura glanced about slowly with worry. "Naruto-kun's late Tomoyo-chan... I'm worried." Tomoyo glanced about also.

"He's normally first or here at the same time as we arrive. It's rare for him to be late..." Sakura frowned as she held her staff.

"Naruto-kun's been different lately..." Sakura sighed. Why doesn't he say anything? Tomoyo looked on at Sakura worried; she wondered what was wrong with the blond also. It was doing something to the bond he and Sakura had together. Kero sighed and glanced about.

"Forget about Naruto, Sakura." Sakura glanced up. "Feel it? The presence of the clow card?" Kero asked looking out to the lake. Sakura walked up and closed her eyes as she concentrated. Tomoyo watched on with her camera.

"Yeah," Sakura muttered as she opened her eyes. "I feel it as well." Tomoyo lowered her camera slightly.

"Then the girl in strange clothes that attacked all the martial artists..." Up above on a lamppost, Meiling appeared.

"It's a clow card." The group glanced up as Meiling jumped down.

"Meiling." Sakura spoke as Kero looked on at the girl, where's the kid too?

"So you're here looking for the card as well." Meiling spoke.

"Then, you are too?" Sakura asked curiously. Meiling smiled as she stood looking onto the group.

"I'm going to capture it and hand it over to Syaoran. The card is Syaoran's!" Meiling stated as she pointed at Sakura.

"Nani?!" Kero spoke, who did this girl think she was? The small guardian flew up and Meiling blinked surprised by the small creature's actions. "I won't let things go your way! Sakura is the only cardcaptor that I accepted!" Meiling looked on curiously before gripping Kero by the cheeks as she looked pondering what it was.

"What is this? Your guardian beast or something?" Kero did not like the treatment as he tried to wiggle free.

"Let go of me!" Kero spoke as best he could. Sakura gave a mild glare at how Meiling was treating Kero.

"Kero-chan is the beast of the seal of the clow cards." Meiling let go with a yell like she'd been burn by how water.

"This thing that looks like a bath sponge?!" (My favourite bit.) Meiling stammered. Kero glared at the comment.

"I dare you too say that again!" Meiling gave the guardian no more attention and batted Kero aside.

"Well," Meiling began as she walked towards the pair. "Even if the beast of the seal is on your side, Syaoran has me!" Meiling glanced about. "Where's your boyfriend? Chicken out or something?" Sakura blinked with a red blush before catching the rest.

"Naruto-kun didn't chicken out!" Sakura growled. She was never an angry person, but she didn't like it when someone badmouthed her best friend. It was one of the things that could get to her easy.

"Then where is he?" Sakura's anger faded as she found she couldn't answer. She glanced down a bit, where was Naruto? "No matter... Syaoran is going to win." Meiling stated as the water behind Sakura and Tomoyo exploded. The three turned to the white pale blue skinned girl with whiter hair. Dressed in a blue battle suit. The figure stood on one of the stone pillars that fenced the lake.

"That..." Sakura muttered. "That must be the strangely dressed girl that the news people were talking about." Tomoyo lowered her camera and glanced to Sakura.

"Oh, I don't think her clothes are 'that' strange..." Sakura looked on dumbfounded. Only Tomoyo...

Kero regained his composure from being insulted and looked at the clow card and moved to Sakura's side as clow card gave a martial arts style bow and Sakura gave a short one. "Sakura! That's the fight card!" Sakura looked from Kero back to the girl. The fight card's blue eyed locked onto the group and it rushed toward them.

'So fast!' As fight jumped and lashed out with its right, Sakura and Meiling jumped to evade as Tomoyo stepped round casually. "Kero-chan..." Sakura spoke.

"Fight is a card used solely for martial arts combat." Sakura glanced to Kero then forward, Naruto would be so much help. "So it has the tendency to challenge stronger and stronger people!" Sakura glanced down to her staff and glanced forward as she twirled it in her hand and moved it to slip it tight under the bow at the back.

"I'm not as good as Onee-chan... But I can try..." Fight turned from Sakura as she put up a fighting stance and its attention turned to Meiling. Sakura blinked confused "Huh? What does this mean?"

"Fight is challenging that kid for a battle." Meiling smirked as she held up her battle stance.

"You can come attack at any time!" Fight rushed forward and lashed out with 4 strikes, too which Meiling evaded and delivered a powerful kick, sending fight flying and into the fence post.

"Sugoi..." Sakura muttered, that was quick impressive.

"You can't even do this, and you're looking for clow cards?" Meiling spoke and Sakura turned her attention to the girl.

"I can fight... Just that, fight challenged you not me..." 'Plus Naruto-kun could have handled the card better than I could.' Sakura glanced back to fight as Meiling retorted.

"Syaoran is going to find the cards." Fight got up from its stunned state and lashed out at Meiling. The girl glanced to fight casually and dodged before going on the attack. Sakura blinked as she noticed something.

"This isn't good..." Sakura spoke as Kero glanced to her. "I recognise what fight's doing... She's studying Meiling's ability before getting ready to fight back."

"You sure?" Kero asked. Sakura nods.

"I've seen Naruto-kun and Genpaku-san fighting enough to know that Meiling's in trouble..." True to her word, Fight caught Meiling's wide kick to the head and Meiling looked on surprised before fight swept the girls leg out.

"Meiling!" Sakura called as she took off as Fight jumped to finish the fight. 'Please work...' Sakura pushed chakra through her feet and jumped. "Argh!" Sakura punched forward with her right and sent Fight flying. Sakura landed in a crouch as Fight bounced into the bushes.

"All right Sakura!" Kero cheered. "That's putting you're ninja skills to the test." Sakura took a breath as she looked at her right palm. Maybe... Maybe she really could do this. Sakura turned to Meiling.

"You okay?!" Meiling growled and stood on her own as Sakura tried to help.

"I'm fine... I just slipped." Kero smirked.

"Slipped her?" Meiling glared at Kero ready to return her comeback when a voice broke through the group.

"Meiling!" The group turned to the boy in green, Li didn't look too pleased. Meiling's face lit up as she ran over.

"Syaoran!" Li held up his hand to stop her and Meiling looked confused till he held his palm out flat.

"I told you not to come here. Now give me the compass you had Wei use." Meiling growled.

"I told him not to tell!" Li held his gaze at his cousin.

"He was worried about you Meiling, so he told me."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked curiously as Kero smirked and floated over head.

"Looks like she was acting separately to the kid." Meiling glared at Kero.

"What do you mean kid?" Kero smirked even more so.

"Calling you two 'kid' and 'gaki' is good enough."

"Why you!"

"Meiling!" Li spoke as he waved his hand in a demanding fashion.

"Why did she need Wei-san to use the compass?" Sakura asked as Kero floated back to Sakura's side.

"This gaki doesn't know where the cards are by herself." Sakura glanced over. "It looks like she has no magical powers." Meiling gave an annoyed look at Kero.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked and Kero nods.

"It's really strange for someone in the Li clan."

"L-Leave me alone!" Meiling spoke as she tried to keep her cool. She looked to Syaoran who held his annoyed gaze and she handed the compass over. "It wouldn't move if I used it." Li took it off her as she looked down upset. "So I had Wei help me. But even Wei couldn't find out the exact location, so I had trouble finding it."

"Meiling." Li spoke. "Finding clow cards isn't a game. You could find yourself in danger just like a few minutes ago."

"I was just caught off guard."

"Being caught off guard can cost you your life." Meiling looked down defeated.

"Li seems rather masculine there." Tomoyo muttered behind Sakura as Kero huffed.

"He's still nothing compared to me, though." Kero stated with confidence.

"Just go home now," Li spoke as he held his compass out. "And keep Wei company..." Li glanced over as the compass lit up and he followed the whereabouts of the clow card till it was behind Sakura. "Sakura, behind you!" Sakura turned as Fight burst out and Sakura was able to push Tomoyo aside as Sakura dodged and jumped back with a couple of flips. Sakura skidded and looked up as she held a serious gaze.

'Naruto-kun... I don't know why you're not here... But if you were, you'd be the one fighting... I'll take up where you would.' Sakura formed her hand sigh and took a breath as she concentrated. Sakura Haruno had been teaching her medical combat of the best kind. A ninja medic on the battle field has to be able to fight. That was what the slug sannin had done. So Sakura had sorted to teach Sakura a steady hand to hand combat. Sakura stood side on and gave the motion for Fight to attack. Fight tensed and rushed Sakura. Sakura dodged and evaded several strikes as Li glanced about.

"Where's Naruto too?" Tomoyo shook her head worried.

"I don't know... He's never missed a chance to help Sakura-chan... Something's wrong..." Tomoyo muttered as she put her camera up.

Sakura dodged the right punch and lashed out, Fight blocked, and Sakura lashed out again before jumping back. 'I can't have fight learn my capabilities... I need to get the opening I need. It's like with Onee-chan with power...' Sakura's eyes widen. 'That's it!' Sakura ducked and drew her staff and swung which caused fight to jump back. Sakura quickly drew out power card. "Grant me the strength needed to win! Power!" The card burst to life and Sakura twirled the staff back around as Sakura felt he flow of power through her form. Sakura tensed and rushed forward. 'One clear strike!' Sakura flicked hand signs.

"What's Sakura-chan doing?" Tomoyo muttered confused.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Two more Sakura's appeared and fight glanced at the three carefully. Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Chakra into the legs and...' One dashed forward and went up in smoke before the other followed and fight turned to strike but found only smoke before striking out. Sakura burst forward as she released the chakra and landed a powerful punch to fight. The force sent fight flying into the tree and two more.

"All right Sakura!" Kero cheered as Meiling and Li looked stunned. "Now hurry and seal it!" Sakura nods and ran round as she pulled her staff back out and twirled it in her grasp. Fight slowly sat up and looked as Sakura swung the staff above her head.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Fight turned to into blue mist and filled the see through card before it became whole. Sakura smiled as she caught the fight card. Out of sight Naruto watched on from the tree's. He sighed as he pushedleaned off the tree.

"Hm..." Naruto smirked as he turned and walked off. "Guess I'm not needed any more... That's good." Naruto muttered as he held his gaze looking on in the direction. "I was worried, that Sakura-chan couldn't handle something like that, but she seems to have it under control."

"I thought you were going to tell her the truth?" Yuki asked confused.

"Not right now... She should be glad she did this without my help." Naruto gave a sad smile. "Least I know, when I've told Sakura-chan... She won't have any trouble without me anymore."

'Human's are such emotional beings...' Yuki mussed. All this over the feeling of love. As the pair faded into the night the group walked over to Sakura as she marvelled the card she'd caught.

"Well done Sakura-chan." Tomoyo spoke as she and Kero moved over to her. Sakura nods with a smile. Kero crossed its arms.

"Least now we don't have to rely on that blond kid... Abandoning us like this..."

"Kero-chan..." Sakura spoke to her guardian. "Naruto-kun didn't abandon us..."

"Then why did he not turn up? I mean this kid's been really funny lately..." Kero stated as he looked at Sakura.

"I bet he didn't even want to show his face." Meiling spoke up. Li glanced to his cousin.

"Meiling..." The girl glanced to Li.

"What? Why come when he knows he stood no chance..." Li sighed, he really needed to give all the details about the pair before she starts acting all cocky. "He's probably at home watching TV."

"Naruto-kun's been helping me since day one." Sakura spoke determined. "He's not a coward."

"Fooled me..." Sakura clenched her fist. "And from what I could tell, he's not even trust worthy... What sort of teammate is that? He sounds like someone who should be tossed aside. Not even worth the trouble if he's too scared to fight." Sakura growled, Meiling knew nothing of Naruto. One incident and she seems like she knew him.

Beneath the loving and friendly person that Sakura was, rage boiled. Sakura glared hard and Tomoyo jumped, what was that?

"Shut up!" Sakura roared.

In the park, Naruto stopped as his body shook and pain racked his brain. "The... hell...?" Naruto yelled as he knelt down. "What's going on...?!" Naruto called. But in a moment, it calmed. Naruto blinked. "What just... What was that?" Naruto asked as he slowly stood. He'd never had that happen before. But with everyone else, there was a stunned silence in the air.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called in shock first as she watched Sakura knock Meiling down. This was so unlike Sakura.

"Meiling!" Li called as he moved to her side. He looked up to question Sakura's actions when he saw the horror in the girl's eyes.

"I..." Sakura muttered. What was going on? She never lashed out like that. Slowly she stepped back. "G-gomen!" Sakura called running off.

"Sakura!" Kero called following. Tomoyo turned to the pair and gave an apology and ran after the pair.

As Naruto walked on he rubbed his head. Something didn't feel right about that... It was like... Rage? Naruto stopped as he froze in place, his mind went into danger mood as he felt something horrible. He turned back and glanced about the dark park. He wasn't sure what he felt just a second ago. Naruto glanced left and right. It was clearly focused on his being. "That feeling..." Naruto muttered. Yuki looked at the blond curiously.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto glanced about worried. "What's wrong?" Naruto shook his head and walked off in a faster pace.

"N-nothing Yuki-chan..." Naruto glanced up. 'It felt like... Like someone wanted me dead... Was that, killing intent?' Naruto asked himself as he walked off.

Up in the tree's a figure watched on from the shadows. A smirk form on his face. "He's good... To sense that so easily, he's not just been living a peaceful life..." The figure crouched. "Good..." Slowly the figure began to vanish in the floating leaves in the wind. "I will avenge their deaths..." With that he vanished.

"By taking the lives of the youngest off spring to the Kinomoto and Namikaze clans..."

XXXXXX

Man... It took so long... But I've decided now, that in the next two chapter which will be a part one and two. Will deem Naruto and Sakura a pairing proper. (spoiler)

But what is going on with Sakura Kinomoto?

Why is Naruto so sure that the secret he's been hiding will end his friendship and put an end to his cardcaptoring with Sakura?

And who is the figure that is after the pair's lives?

Most will be answered in the most dangerous event to come when Naruto and Sakura's lives are on the line when their trapped in loop with a powerful foe... Will they come out alive? Heh, find out next time.

04: Just around the corner. : 6HZ featuring Emilie Barlow

There's a point on the horizon

Where the mountains meet the sea

Just around the corner

Great possibilities

Where every tomorrow

All around the world

Still holds a promise

To every boy and girl

Chorus:

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

Hey boys

Hey girls

Hey boys

Hey girls

Hey boys

Hey girls

Hey boys

Hey girls

(Oooh....)

We made a promise

We cross the heights for keeps

Now everything that's old is new

Great possibilities

From the mountains to the sea

Great possibilities

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

Now we're getting warmer

Look, here comes the future

Just around the corner

Just around the corner

(aaaa!)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay, I've come to some decisions. At first I was going to make this a four saga story pairing. But it will stop at the end of the second movie. I've decided to do another of this pairing, but I'm going to give it a whole new set up. The idea's I use here will come up in the other. But I'm going to fully plan the next one of Naruto U and Sakura K cardcaptors saga. Because I feel I could do so much better. Unlike Naruto series, where I've done the series so much I know almost the full Naruto before shippuden off by heart. So with some time, I'm going to put together a whole new set up. I've just got to make sure I've put everything correctly.

Anyway... I also want to point out of the blu-ray episode 1 of ccs on youtube. The detail is sugoi! It's on my profile. If you don't look there... Go there and take a look. It's great.

Now, without much else, let's get the chapter underway with an awesome flashback that leads to this chapter.

XXXXXXX

_13 years ago... During the third shinobi war between the land of fire and the land of earth..._

_The terrain was barren from the force that the attacks had caused during the fighting. The once grassy land, now nothing but dirt and upturned stone. Along the trench line, Iwa shinobi lay with their backs to the wall as kunai and explosions went off. "Damn the guys... They just don't stop..." One male black hair muttered as he glanced up and wondered why they had to fight. The male with light brown hair that sat opposite him nods._

"_With what happened, war was bound to happen. All we have to do is gain the advantage... Konoha is too soft, they haven't even pushed forward, only held us at bay..." The male glanced up as the attacks stopped. "Finally out of ammo? Hawk, what you see?" The male asked as he looked to the female who looked on with a telescope._

"_You're not going to believe this..." The female spoke. The two males crouched._

"_What is it? They giving up?" The black haired one asked. The woman shakes her head._

"_No... There's just... Just one shinobi..." Both looked over the line slowly._

"_Really?" The black haired male asked. The woman nods. "What's the figure look like?" The woman's face scrunched up._

"_Can't tell... The figure's clad in blue robes. I can't see its face, but by the build. It's male." The brown haired male smirked._

"_Looks like he wants to die quickly..."_

_The male in blue stopped as he looked on at the border line. His black eye glimmered dangerously as he leaned forward and made a break for the front line._

"_Here he comes..." Hawk muttered. The black haired male stood._

"_Attack!" With that shinobi stood and let loose a barrage of kunai. The male dashed through as a tag flicked beside the male and exploded. "Got him!" The smoke exploded and the male was crouched and holding onto a dragon made of earth. "Nani!" The dragon dashed along the ground and the male jumped as the dragon dipped into the air and dived on Iwa shinobi who yelled out in panic. The male in blue landed and the shinobi looked at each other and attacked._

_The figure was like a ghost, he dodged and weaved through the strikes. Till he was forced to duck and his hood was nicked showing a flicker of blood. Now they knew they could kill this guy if they could hit him. The males black eyes shimmered and he jumped and flipped out of the way of the spear. He landed and kicked up a spear lying on the floor and twirled it. The shinobi tensed as the male glanced left and back, no foes from a behind strike yet. He waved them to come at him and they did in the tight trench line._

_The earth dragon dipped into the earth and vanished as it left a barren area of dead ninja. They couldn't compete with the destructive power it had and perished trying to destroy it. The male in blue ducked and waved through the strikes before his spear was broken and he jumped back._

"_Get him!" The black haired male called as he formed hand seals._

"_Game..." The male in blue cloak spoke as he swung his right hand out. A white glove appeared with a strange design and he tucked his middle and thumb together as the seal glowed. "Over..." With that he snapped his fingers and a red light flickered through the trench before the shinobi of Iwa saw only a flash of light as they were incinerated. The figure jumped out of the smoke and dashed the destroyed border as shinobi left stood to fight. The male watched on as kunai came flying and he swung his right arm with a snap of his fingers._

_Beyond several lines, shinobi generals watched on. "What's going on there?" One male asked, his skin white with black hair. "Can't you get a call to the front line?" The female at the radio shook her head._

"_No sir... There's no signal..." The male growled._

"_Try number two?"_

"_I've got something sir... This is base, what's the status of the front line?" There was static before a panicked yell echoed out._

"_We're under attack!" The woman looked up as the general grabbed the phone._

"_How many of them are there?" The general pulled the phone back. "One?! You telling me one man took out a full front line?"_

"_And most of the second..." The male gasped as yells echoed out. "He's here, he's argh...." With that the line went dead. The male looked at the phone with a shaky hand._

"_Use a long strike on the third line... We can't have him getting to us..." The group looked on stunned by this order._

"_Sir..." A male spoke. "Our men..." The general turned in rage._

"_This is what it means to die for your country as a shinobi at war! Now attack and leave no trace of the attacker!" The male nods slowly._

_In the third trench the male on the radio whitened. "They're going to hit our line to get this guy." Ninja turned to the male._

"_Nani!" The sound of feet hitting the floor and the ninja left and right looked at the figure. The ninja looked up with a dark gaze as his eyes held nothing but death. Ninja stepped back nervous and tried to scramble to escape. Red fire balls of molten rock made the male glance up._

'_To strike their own men...' The male thought as the fireballs hit his spot. Ninja in the fourth line watched on nervously._

"_Strike anything that comes out that area. If it moves, kill it." Ninja nod slowly, not wanting to be next. Slowly a figure appeared and the ninja stared stunned, as they're comrades stumbled out the smoke, their forms burned down to the bone on some as they gasped out in pain. No one moved to help, they were scared by the sight._

"_It's can't be..." The male spoke as he watched with a telescope. "Sir..." The male took the objected and looked. He lowered it._

"_Good... God..."_

_Slowly the dust settled and showed earth crumbling round the figure, the cloak singed and still burning. The hood gone showing a figure with loose black hair as his eyes held its gaze on the next line. The earth dropped and the male stepped forward slowly. The male glanced slowly along the line. And with a snap of his fingers, blew up the bodies of the dead. And as the smoke went up, ninja dashed forward, ready to take this figure down._

"_More to the slaughter..." Ray spoke as he pulled out a three point Kunai from his left and with a flick of his wrist threw it at the ninja. "Ninpo..." The seal glowed on the glove. "Kage kunai no jutsu." The kunai's became hundreds and flickered by the dashing shinobi._

_At first it looked like he's missed. But instantly, one ninja went down with a yelp as blood sprayed from the neck. Ninja stopped and quickly they followed. Some continued the dash past the fallen kunai and made a beeline for the cloaked male. Ray crouched as he moved his stance back and saw the ground behind him glow, he smirked as a battle staff shot out and Ray caught it with a twirl and blocked the sword._

"_Who are you?" The male asked Ray. Ray smirked and flicked the blade from the figure's wrist._

"_We're..." Ray spoke as he swung down and the male's blood flicked onto Ray's form. "The people who will put an end to this war..."_

_The shinobi in the trench line that was left watched on as ninja died at the hands of the cloaked male as he slashed through attackers and burned any that tried to form a hand sign. Then there was the horror of the ninja who ran into the rain of kunai that littered the ground. The ninja only had to run past one and they dropped dead as they saw only a yellow flash._

"_Such a shame, Iwa's land is such a relic for its history..." The ninja in charge slowly stood as the one left looked on at the male glade in a brown cloak. The figure lowered his hood showing brown hair and equally brown eyes as he pushed his glasses up._

"_Who are you...?" The Iwa shinobi growled as he looked on nervously. "You a demon?!" The male shook his head._

"_I am not... I'm but a man who wants a life of peace... My name, is Fujitaka Kinomoto... Out there, is Ray Namimaki and Minato Namikaze..." The ninja stumbled back and fell on his ass._

"_K-Kinomoto... N-Namimaki.. K-Konoha's land of fire team..." Fujitaka nods and the male quickly scrambled to run. Fujitaka nods. His eyes held sadness as he put his hand to the ground. The ground exploded with brown lighting and the ground beneath the running male exploded and a dragon's head snapped up and engulfed the male. And dragged him into the earth. Buried alive._

'_....' Fujitaka looked up as Ray stood looking down. His eye met Kinomoto's. There was an unsaid agreement, that after this, they would quit being shinobi. Behind Ray, Minato walked up and put a hand on the males shoulder._

"_For someone so young... You've done well..." Ray looked down._

"_Yeah... You okay Fujitaka?" Ray asked as the pair jumped down. The male sat down and sighed._

"_When this is over... I'm retiring... I've had enough of this and just simply want to live a life of no more fighting... I think I'll become an archaeologist in konoha, spend time with Toya and Nadeshiko-chan..." Minato sat down as the group relaxed. Ray looked at the ground as he ran his gloved through the earth._

"_After this... I want out too. I don't want to see any more deaths... I'm taking that chance to live a normal life." Minato glanced over._

"_The one that's connected to another dimension..? You sure Ray..?" Ray nods._

"_I want out, I want to live in peace now..." Minato fidgeted. "And you Minato?" The male glanced over._

"_I'm staying as a shinobi... Someone has to watch over the next generation..." Ray smirked._

"_Speaking as if you were the hokage... You'll get that title... And only you deserve it..." Minato chuckled._

"_I doubt it... I don't think I'm ready... Kushina's worrying about what will happen if I take on more dangerous tasks... Being a sensei is hard enough..." The group sighed. There was a calm moment and Ray stood._

"_Let's finish this war and get the hell out of here." Fujitaka stood and both nod. Minato stood and followed the pair out._

_The three came out as the villages war hero's, and lost one several days later as the new fourth hokage agreed to let both retire and one of them leave the village._

_They had taken many lives and made so many enemies... Now one has caught up... And it's the youngest of the Kinomoto and Namikaze that will suffer._

_Hate breeds more hate as revenge follows those who have suffered from someone else. Pain will continue to circle round the ninja world, as long as someone is determined to give the one who gave them pain, pain in return._

_Chapter 19_

_Naruto panted as he dug his blade into the ground as he crouched. The forest area around him was a battle field as tree's held deep carvings from his news attacks. As the blade vanished, Yuki appeared in a swirl of white energy. "That will be all; you've used up a lot of magic this time round... You think you'll be able to race?" Naruto stood as he held up his right hand. Around him the area was bathed in green, slowly white particles flew into the blonds hand and formed the time card as everything gained its natural colour._

_Naruto looked at time sadly. "Yeah... I'll be fine after a rest..." Naruto looked up. "Tomorrow, I'll tell Sakura-chan... And then it will all be over..." Naruto mused as he looked at the night sky._

XXXX

Naruto looked on at the blue sky as he stood at the road corner. His mind set on telling Sakura the truth. Naruto looked down and crossed the road. 'She doesn't need my help anymore... So it won't matter... Once me and Sakura get ahead of everyone, I'll tell her when there's an opening.' Naruto sighed as he entered the school.

It had been some time since fight. And when Sakura asked where Naruto was, he said he gone to bed not feeling well. Sakura didn't say anything, but Naruto knew Sakura didn't believe him. He never had flu trouble before and it hurt Naruto that he had to lie to one so close.

During this time, they had been training for the marathon, and Naruto found that he was having trouble running as Sakura was the only one to keep up so he had to hold back and run along with the rest of the group.

It was affecting him badly, yet, he continued his training. All for his reasons.

Naruto entered the school and stopped as he felt a chill. Like the night when Sakura took on fight. Naruto glanced back but found nothing and looked left and right. Naruto slowly turned and walked into the school grounds. That was worrying him also.

Naruto entered the class and put up a smile and gave his greetings. Sakura and Tomoyo returned it, but when Sakura looked forward, a frown formed and Tomoyo looked on worried as she glanced back to Naruto and then to Sakura.

Slowly it got to time with the school athletics and Naruto stood waiting for the marathon. Naruto looked to Sakura as she move from talking to her friends. Naruto moved over. "Sakura..." Naruto spoke. Sakura glanced to Naruto. Naruto glanced down. "Listen... I'm... Sorry I haven't told you the truth... But..." Sakura looked at the blond curiously as Naruto glanced down. "I'm going to tell you the truth... Keep up with me okay..." Sakura nods slowly. Naruto turned and walked over. Sakura looked on worried. What did Naruto want to say? What did he mean?

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to Yukito's voice and saw both him and Toya by the fence. Toya had said he'd be watching with Yukito. Sakura ran up.

"Yukito-san." Yukito smiled as he crouched down to Sakura's level.

"Do your best. I'll be cheering you on as much as I can." Sakura nods with a smile as a voice rung out over the loud speaker.

"All fourth graders should now report to the starting area."

"Well," Yukito spoke as he and Toya looked at Sakura. "We will be at the turnaround point. Do your best." Sakura nods.

"Tell Naruto, Sakura and Genpaku wish you both luck. Sadly there in class otherwise they'd have come to watch."

"Hai... Later!" Sakura called as she joined the group.

"Don't trip while running." Toya called and Sakura waved and ran on. As the two males walked off, Li spotted Yukito and ran up. Meiling looked on at her cousin confused as he ran up to the two males.

"Do your best." Yukito spoke and Li nods as Toya and Yukito walk off.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Li turned to Meiling, but said nothing of it as he stepped past her.

"Don't sprint ahead so much in the beginning." Li spoke as he turned to his cousin, Meiling was determined to come first, but Li also knew that Naruto and Sakura were too fast for even him. They'll no doubt get ahead soon enough. He hopes Meiling now understood this. "You start increasing you speed after the turnaround point." Meiling nods.

"Yeah. One-two finish, right?" Both nodded and Meiling walked off first. Li sighed, that was if Naruto and Sakura somehow disappeared during the race. But that wasn't likely to happen.

Up on the roof of the high school. A lone ninja, clad in black and brown jack stood looking on. A bold scalp and white eyes looked onto the lone blond, then Sakura. He smirked, as the class started their run and Naruto and Sakura broke ahead quickly. He formed a hand sign and his body went up in smoke. 'Time to do what is needed to be done...'

Naruto didn't look back as he dashed out the school. Sakura in hot pursuit. He wanted to talk, so if keeping up with him get's her answers. She'll meet his pace. She'd never been able yet, but she was going to get alongside the blond.

Up in the sky, Kero watched with a telescope. A headset connected on its head to tell Tomoyo of where the pair was. "Both are moving really fast... They look like they'll be in the park in a minute... Why did they break off so quickly?" Kero mused as the pair entered the park.

"Keep up..." Naruto spoke and as he pushed off his right he vanished and appeared on ahead. Sakura blinked.

'Sugoi... How can I keep up?' Sakura asked herself as Naruto didn't look back. 'Me and Naruto both came from the same world and have the similar magic... I should be able to do the same...' Sakura closed her eyes and focused. With that she pushed and stumbled in her step, but blinked as she found Naruto nowhere to be found. She turned back and found Naruto running behind her.

'As expected...' Naruto mused and dashed alongside her. "Good to see you have the gift to learn instantly..." Naruto spoke with a smirk. "You're a natural..." Sakura glanced over.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Not yet... wait till the turnabout." Sakura looked forward. "Keep up..." With that Naruto vanished again. Sakura held a determined gaze and followed. Naruto's smirk fell. 'It took me hours to even jump that far and even so, to keep my balance on the landing... You're a natural and you'll get past me soon enough Sakura-chan...' Naruto and Sakura left the park and moved to the street where Tomoyo had just arrived.

'They got here quickly...' With that she pulled her camera up and waved as the pair passed. "Kero-chan... Where's everyone else too?"

"They've just left the park... Man, those two really put some distance between them and the class.

"There's the turnabout..." Naruto muttered as he ran up and Sakura gave a wave as they ran round.

"Man those two got here quickly..." Toya muttered surprised as he looked down the path to see if anyone else was coming.

As Naruto and Sakura got half way down the path, a teacher was pointing his flag out. Both turned the route as followed as the teacher turned to them and smirked as his form became that of the bold male with a slash through his head band. 'Got you now...' And at that followed the pair.

But neither of the three was aware of the clow card. The ninja followed as he knew the route he was taking with them would lead to a secluded area. But found that the path was endless.

"Something's not right here. Naruto-kun... We haven't seen another teacher or the park." Naruto nods and came to a stop. Sakura stopped and Naruto glanced up and left then right. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yuki-chan..." The fox appeared. "Go back will you and check something out..." Yuki nods and dashed off.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura muttered confused. Naruto glanced over. His face serious.

"Wait a minute..." Naruto spoke looking the other direction. Sakura turned and blinked as she saw Yuki return. Sakura looked back the other way. "Were in a loop... Yuki, check if you can get out above." Yuki nods and flew up.

"Loop?" Sakura asked as the ninja listened. Naruto nods.

"An infinite loop that seems to connect somewhere... But, I think it's only us. No one else seems to have got trapped." Sakura nods as Yuki turned.

"Seems like there's no way round. I can see quite far, but were trapped in a rectangle." Naruto nods as his eyes glanced back and they narrowed. Sakura watched as Naruto turned to the wall.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto took a step back as he looked on. His eyes widen and he turned and jumped forward, taking Sakura with him. The wall exploded.

"Guess this will make things easy for me..." Sakura looked on confused. The figure stepped through the rubble and looked on at the pair. He drew a blade from his back and dashed forward. With a battle cry he swung and Naruto and Sakura quickly evaded and put some distance to both sides.

"Sakura!" Naruto called as he swung his left hand out and a bright light formed as the ninja looked at the blond.

"Hai!" Sakura spoke as she pulled out her key. "The key which hides power of the dark!" The ninja rushed Sakura.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto tensed. They had to complete their incantations. "Ancient clan hear my cry!" Naruto called as a katana hilt appeared.

"Show your true powers before me!" Sakura called as she watched nervously as she quickly went through the incantation. "I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" The male drew his blade back. "Release!"

"Argh!!" Sakura jumped back as the staff formed and the male hit the staff. The male turned to Sakura as she skidded back. "Got you now!" With that he rushed Sakura again.

"Doubt that!" Naruto called as he held his katana and vanished. He appeared by the staff and kicked it up and grabbed it with his left. "Sakura!" Naruto called and threw it, it spiralled past the male. Sakura latched on as she drew her card.

"Shield!" The girl closed her eyes and waited, but the male struck the barrier.

"Nani?!" Sakura looked up. "What is that?"

"Magic..." Naruto spoke. The male turned to Naruto. "Fight me old man!" Naruto called as he held his blade in battle stance. The male chuckled.

"You don't stand a chance kid... You're years too young to win." Naruto scowled and vanished. "...!"

Meanwhile Kero was looking around worried. He couldn't see either Sakura or Naruto. On the ground, Toya, Yukito along with Genpaku and Sakura were looking for the pair.

"Where is he?" Genpaku growled as he closed his eyes. 'I can't sense is bio energy. Where ever he is, it's not here.' Genpaku growled. "What a mess... Some things happened to them..."

"Nothing Uzumaki?" Toya asked as he ran up. Genpaku shook his head. Toya looked about worried. If Genpaku couldn't find the pair... Kero flew down.

"I can't see them and I've flown a good bit about. There is no sign of them." Genpaku glanced to Sakura as she and Yukito turned up.

"Inform the school Naruto and Sakura have vanished... I'm calling Ray-dono..." Genpaku stated as he pulled out a cellphone. Sakura nods and she and Yukito went to the school.

"Where could they have gone...?" Toya muttered worried. This was bad, something was going on.

Back with the three in the small area. Naruto flipped back evading several earth attacks by the ninja. Naruto couldn't land a hit with this guy. Sakura watched on nervously as she had to keep evading, the ninja wasn't giving her a chance to use another clow card. Both were fighting someone they couldn't match and Naruto was exhausted.

"Damn it..." Naruto growled as he held his sword tightly. "I'm gonna," Naruto's form shook as he spoke and his head throbbed in pain. He was using too much magic and it was beginning to strain on his mind. The ninja saw and opening.

"Katon! Endan!" The large fire ball flew at the pair and both jumped aside. Naruto gathered magic and swung only for his mind to throb and the attack to went off at an angle and missed the ninja. Then a large fire ball streaming Naruto's way.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she watched Naruto become unresponsive. On instinct Sakura dashed to Naruto. "Get out of the way!" Naruto looked up surprised by Sakura's action and was pushed aside. Naruto wanted to reach out but everything seemed to go by slowly as the fire struck the girl and a scream rung out. Naruto stared stunned silent as the fire vanished and Sakura lay on the floor. Her form burning.

"S-sakura..." Naruto stammered as he slowly put a hand to hers. She clasped it slowly.

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun..." Sakura gasped. Her mind was screaming, but as she looked up at Naruto. She held her tears. "S-sorry..." Sakura dropped and lay there as Naruto yelled out. The blond want to kill this guy, but his mind told him it wouldn't bring Sakura back. He growled as he dug down into his last amount of power.

"I... I won't let this be the end!" Naruto roared as he swung his right hand out and Naruto held time. Yuki flew round.

"Don't! Time will put more strain on what you have left. Don't use it!" Naruto growled.

"Shut up! Time!" The card glowed and the male blinked as a white light engulfed and the area. Slowly the fire reappeared and Sakura's form became whole as time stopped with Sakura in the position of where she pushed Naruto. Naruto reached out and with a pull, hauled Sakura aside as the fire shot past. Naruto held Sakura tight as Sakura rested with on the blond with her eyes closed. As the fire passed the ninja looked stunned. How could he have missed both?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she found she was okay. She looked to see Naruto holding her as he cried. Sakura gasped as blood ran down from his nose. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she hugged the blond. "Y-you..." Naruto didn't say anything as he held her.

"Gomen... Gomen for my actions... I never expected any of this... I didn't think... I didn't think there would be a point that you'd die..." Sakura hugged tightly.

"Arigatou..." Sakura muttered as she cried. "For saving me..."

"You know..." The ninja spoke casually, what was that about with them two? "I'm going to kill you both now... So stop crying and thinking you're safe. Tch, kids are so touchy." Sakura blinked as she noticed Naruto form stop shaking.

"Naruto-kun?" Slowly Naruto let Sakura go and stood.

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry about me... I've been an idiot and I know that telling you will even our friendship..." Sakura looked confused. Naruto stood and turned to the male. "You..." Naruto's form had steeled itself. "You will not harm Sakura-chan again..." Naruto growled as the ground rippled and his magic burst to life. Yuki looked on at Naruto in a shaky form. Feeling revived instantly.

"How is he still able to draw on more magic, his limit was hit last night..." Sakura looked to Yuki. Yuki looked on awed by the child. 'Is his bond with the girl...' Yuki glanced to Sakura then back. 'That strong?'

"Yuki-chan... What's been going on?" Yuki glanced to Sakura.

"Naruto's been training with Time card. I act as a second line to draw on stored magic...." Sakura looked surprised as Yuki looked to Naruto. "That's gone, yet he's pulling on more magic... If this doesn't kill him... I'm going to question him."

"K-kill him?" Yuki looked to Sakura.

"Magic requires a mental focus as well as a strong spirit and will... Too much on the mind when the spirit is tired and put a powerful strain on the being and giving him something like a haemorrhage from the brain."

The male ninja looked on at Naruto with no fear. "Still plan to fight?!" Naruto magic vanished as he looked calmly. "Fine then... I'll make this death quick..." Naruto took a breath as he summoned his blade. His mind went back to his brothers words.

'_The only way to tell how much you care for someone is when things get dire... And it's either you or them... You will know then, just how strong your feeling is..._'

"If you want to get to Sakura-chan..." Naruto growled as he looked up and thumbed his chest. "You'll have to kill me before I let you pass me and get to her!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"I'll abide to that request!" The ninja spoke as Naruto raised his left hand. "This will put an end to you!"

"Yuki!" Naruto called as Yuki turned into energy and spiralled into a sphere. "Become the element of earth!" Naruto held the ball out forward as a fox head appeared. "Now! Combined with the sword." The male swung.

"Die!" Sakura closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch. "Nani?!" Sakura blinked and looked back. Naruto held his right arm across his front.

"I told you..." Naruto growled. The ninja looked on at the glowing black guard. The brown aura began to work up Naruto's right arm and a fox head formed at the base round the sword hilt. Slowly three move pads appeared and a long guard extent. Like that of a samurai. Naruto pushed the male back with a shock wave and the ninja hopped back.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto swung the blade forward as the fox eyes glowed. Naruto's gaze was that of a beast, his pupils still blue. But that of a fox.

"This is where you die..." Naruto stated as the blade glowed and wisps of energy came off. Slowly 3 white nine tailed foxes, no bigger than the blond's thigh stood at his side. With a snarl they rushed forward. The male swung and disposed of one. Then another before being bitten by the last, which made the man yell in pain.

"Why you!" The male blew fire and hit the fox. But at that moment. Naruto burst through the fire and the male couldn't evade fast enough. The blade stabbed into the males right shoulder and Naruto put his weight on the male and thumped the body to the ground. The male gasped and Naruto drew his blade and stabbed in the left shoulder. The male gasped. 'This kid... He's that strong...' The male looked into the dark eyes as the blond pulled back ready to for the final strike. The blond pushed forward.

"No! Naruto!" Naruto's blade stopped just before the male's temple. "D-don't kill him..." The male looked down. She was kidding right? Naruto's eyes regained their normal state and he looked down and jumped back. Slowly Naruto stepped back. "You're not like him... You've won..." Naruto looked on as the male lay there not moving. Sakura picked up her staff and slowly stood. Naruto stepped back from the male unsure if he was getting up. The energy faded and Naruto felt drained.

"What did I..." Naruto turned and saw Sakura standing there. "I didn't..." Naruto glanced back and then to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto. "H-how can you still smile...? After all that..?" Sakura looked at Naruto lightly as she hugged the blond.

"Because you're still there... The friend I've missed..." Naruto blinked. "When we get out... You can tell me everything..." Naruto smiled slightly. He smiled with a grin.

"It feels like I'm standing in one of my scenes in a manga..." Sakura chuckled at the blond.

"Baka..." Sakura muttered as the ninja slowly moved. Foolish kids... The ground glowed and Sakura opened her eyes. "Naruto!" Naruto brought his left hand between their forms and with no thought for himself pushed Sakura away. Sakura watched as Naruto held his gaze and as Sakura got a rulers length back, Naruto was stuck through the arms, thighs and through the right kidney by large shards of earth.

Sakura hit the ground and looked on as Naruto stared stunned. So this is what it felt like. The blonds legs gave away as the rock pillars that stabbed his form vanished leaving the rock in his form the only thing left. Naruto's form hit the floor and Sakura sat up. "Naruto!" Sakura ran over and put her staff down. "Naruto... Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto gasped.

"I guess... One of us was meant to..." Naruto gasped and coughed out blood. "Guess it's my turn... To say..." Naruto gasped.

"Naruto-kun... Please, you'll be okay..." Naruto didn't say anything. "Naruto... N-naruto-kun!"

"He fought like a warrior..." Sakura tensed as the ninja stood. "He battled with a strong will and bond to you, which was honourable of him to give his life..." The ninja spoke as he steadied himself. "Such a young life... But it was meant to be..."

"No..." Sakura muttered as she looked at Naruto. "Why... Why do this to us...?" Sakura muttered.

"Revenge..." The ninja stated. Sakura's form glowed as she picked up her staff.

"Revenge..." Sakura muttered as she gripped the staff tight as she stood. "You..." Sakura looked up; her gaze was full of tears as anger was in full force. "I'll never forgive you!" Her eyes darkened as she swung her staff up. "Watery!" The staff hit the card and the girl swung it forward at the male. The male crouched and evaded.

'Finally, this is how I want this fight to finish... My kids fought with honour against the men that took so many lives that day. I wasn't about to take their lives instantly if they could fight for themselves. The blond thought well... But should have killed me... Now I'll finish this girl... And I know that no matter what... I'll die knowing I've fought them with the same will as mine did that day.' The male flipped and formed signs and a fire ball hit the water.

"Sword!" Sakura roared and vanished. The male glanced about as the water died. He could see the ground smoking from the friction as Sakura appeared time and time again. The male glanced about; the girl was moving so fast, it was leaving many after images.

But he was a skilled shinobi with over 50 years of training. He was still at his best even at his age. This kid won't win. Sakura swung from the males left and the male swung his own blade. Sword's power cut the blade clean in two and the male got a nick to the shoulder. He wouldn't win against the weapon. He'd have to strike and win instantly. The girl was moving faster than the lad. But she wasn't as light as he was.

He dodged to his left and evaded the stab, then as Sakura vanished, evading three shuriken Sakura appeared at the back and delivered a slash the males back. Blood arched up and the male stumbled and jumped with a spin as his senses went off and dodged the slash at the gut. The male form a hand sign and hit his palm the ground. "Doton!" The ground exploded and ripped up the ground. Sakura's foot caught the ground off balance and she bounced along the floor. Sakura gasped as she sat up with cuts on her form and the male rushed her with his arm turning black. "This is the end!" Sakura swung round.

Everything went quiet. Sakura looked on with wide eyes as blood dripped onto her cheek. The male stood stunned as he looked down at the blade through the heart. Blood dripped from the mouth and the male stumbled back. The blade came free and Sakura looked at the weapon in horror of what she'd done. Sakura's mouth quivered. The male gasped.

"Don't you scream girl..." The male spoke. "Feel... Honoured you'd won... You won this fight..." Sakura sat there as she tried not to cry. "Why you crying..."

"Why..." Sakura muttered. "Why go through all this for revenge... Why... Why take Naruto-kun away..." Sakura muttered as the male looked on at the sky.

"The shinobi world breeds pain and a cycle is built on it. You're fathers took the lives of my two sons... I trained and search for you and have come to get it..." The male took a deep breath as he found his body failing. "I did what I had to do... And now... I can go on knowing I died fighting the children of the two who took mine away..." Sakura cried as she sat there. The male glanced over. "He's alive... Barely..." Sakura looked up and then to Naruto. "Though he won't be for long..." Sakura slowly began to move. "Young lady..." Sakura glanced to the male. "One word of advice..." Sakura opened her mouth to ask what, when a thud echoed out and Sakura's eyes widen. Slowly, she looked down at the Kunai dug in her gut. "Never... Let your guard down..." The male gasped out as he passed on.

Sakura gasped as she tried to remain calm. But it didn't help as blood dripped from her stomach... Her form collapsed side on as she looked at Naruto. 'I... I didn't get a chance... Naruto-kun...' Sakura held her arm out and passed out. She didn't want it to end like this...

The three lay in the street and with no one to come get them.

XXXXXX

"Give me a second people. So... I just sign here?"

: That is correct...

"Okay.... Done... So I'll get the room with a view, right shinigami-san?

; We will make your accommodations ready for you... Should you not make it to the next chapter... *Vanishes in black flames*

"Hai, hai..."

Gomen readers... But this is not the end! But man... Talk about bloody... I really pulled a blood bath out here. ^/_\^; (don't kill me.)

But, I will not say anything. Enjoy this chapter and know this is not the end for the pair. Got it.

05: I got your back: by pure west

I got your back

I-I-I

I got your back

We've been good friends

For such a long time

You know my rap

And you finish my rhyme

Through thick and thin

I can depend on you

Any kind of weather

You always see me through

I'll always be there for you

I'm always gonna be your best friend

Together you and me

To the very end

Fighting side by side

I got your back

You can always count on me

I got your back

You're in control

But sometimes it's hard to see

It's never easy like you want it to be

Life's what it is

You've got to deal with it

You got the pieces

But they don't always fit

There's nothing we can't do

I'm always gonna be your best friend

Together you and me

To the very end

Fighting side by side

I got your back

You can always count on me

I got your-

I got your back

You can't be alone all your life

Taking the weight of the world ain't right

But you know I'll always be around

Picking you up when you're falling down

I'm always gonna be your best friend

Together you and me

To the very end

Fighting side by side (by side)

I got your back (got your back)

You can always count on me

I-I-I

I got your-

I got your-

I got your-

I got your back


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay... Let's get started on part two in chapter 20! Flash back again.

XXXXX

_Sakura Haruno sighed as she glanced out the window, she wondered how Naruto and Sakura were doing in the marathon. She glanced to Genpaku who was busy tapping his pencil as he thought over the math problem. Sakura glanced down and jumped at the snap. Slowly she glanced over to see Genpaku's pencil had snapped and she looked to see Genpaku's eyes wide. The male stood abruptly._

"_Uzumaki-san? Do you have a question?" Genpaku stood silent as he stared at the table. "Uzumaki-san?"_

"_Shit..." Genpaku growled and dashed out the door._

"_Uzumaki! Oi, get back here young man!" Sakura stood and looked to the teacher._

"_G-gomen nesai sensei... Genpaku!" Sakura called following. She quickly hurried after the male as he dashed down the hall and out the school. Genpaku stopped at the road and looked about. Sakura stopped beside him only for the teen to run off. "Genpaku?!" Sakura called as she hurried after him. She was having trouble keeping up._

_Genpaku stopped and glanced left and right. Sakura stopped beside him and leaned forward to catch her breath. What was going on with him? "I can't sense him..." Sakura looked up as Genpaku looked to the sky. "I can't sense Naruto anywhere..." Sakura stood at that and looked confused._

"_What do you mean? You've always been able to sense him..." Genpaku glanced over._

"_That's why I'm worried... No way should his bio energy in his system blip off my radar. Only when we went to konoha did it ever vanish... Where's Toya..." Genpaku glanced about._

_XXXX_

"_There's the finish line..." Li spoke as he and Meiling ran into the school grounds._

"_Geez... I can't believe we didn't keep up with them..." Meiling growled as they got close._

"_Well done on coming first place..." The teacher commented as the pair ran through._

"_Come..." Li muttered._

"_First?" The pair stopped as they passed the line. Li turned to the teacher._

"_Hang on... We came first?" The teacher nods. "B-but..."_

"_Hold up, Naruto and Sakura ran off like the wind, we haven't even passed them since we started. They should have been here way before us." The teacher looked confused and the two adults glanced to each other._

"_Some things going on..." Li muttered as he moved aside. Meiling walked along with him. "They broke a large gap between us, how did they not get here first?"_

"_Maybe they took a wrong turn?" Li shook his head._

"_No... Something's happened... But we can't do anything without drawing attention." Li muttered. "We'll have to wait; we can't leave with everyone here. Someone is bound to see us..." Meiling sat down, somehow that victory just died in her lap._

_XXXX_

"_Please..." Sakura Haruno spoke as she looked on at Li. "You've got to find them... We're worried, Genpaku can't find them and no one knows of where they could go..." Li nods._

"_I was planning to go look anyway... Sakura is the only one who can seal the clow cards and if she disappears, we'd be in trouble unless Keroberosu, allows a new cardcaptor to take her place..." Meiling was about to comment. "I respect the pair for their determination... I'll get on to it..." Li spoke as Sakura smiled._

"_Arigatou... You're a good kid Syaoran-chan..." Li glanced down embarrassed by the nick name._

_XXXX_

"_You think you can find them?" Genpaku asked. Toya didn't like the idea of this kid of all people. But if he could find Sakura and Naruto... Fujitaka and Ray stood with them. They were all in the street that the pair was last seen. Li nods._

"_If it's a clow card, I should be able to find it... If not, I might be able to track down Sakura's clow cards if she's got them on her person..." Li took a breath as he held the compass out. Kero watched on worried. He'd kick himself if something happens to Sakura and the blond. "Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting. Whirling blade of lighting, answer my call!" The compass glowed and a beam shot out._

Chapter 20

Sakura's eyes twitched as she slowly opened them to a light glow. Her vision was blurry. She was alive... Her vision focused and she was met with Sakura Haruno crouched over her with her hands put out over Sakura as the girl had tears dripping down her face. "On... Onee-chan..." The teen looked to Sakura and her face lit up.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura tried to move, only to flinch as she heard footsteps and a voice.

"Sakura..." Fujitaka spoke as he was beside his daughter. "Don't move... You're still recovering from a serious internal wound..." Sakura closed her eyes before her mind flickered over all the events and she sat up quickly.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she hugged her form. It hurt so much. Sakura Haruno put a hand to the girls head and lowered her back onto the backpack. Sakura looked at the night sky. How long had they been there?

"Don't push yourself... You both are very lucky to have come out of a fight like that..." Sakura muttered sadly. Sakura Kinomoto smiled.

"Naruto-kun's okay..." Sakura nods. "Where is he?" The Haruno girl looked to Sakura sadly.

"He ran off..." Sakura looked confused.

"Why?"

"I think it hurt to see you like that... When we found you, he was laying beside you..." The young girl closed her eyes a moment.

"T-that can't be right... N-Naruto-kun was..." Sakura raised her arm and pointed in the direction Naruto was when was. "Over there..." Sakura muttered.

"Look closely..." Sakura Haruno muttered. Sakura glanced down as she saw a glimmer on the ground. "He crawled his way over to you... He's as stubborn as his brother..." Sakura muttered as she tried to not cry.

"Naruto-kun..."

"That baka..." Kero muttered. Sakura glanced over to the small guardian sat with its back to the girl.

"Kero-chan..." Kero glanced over, but said nothing as it looked away.

"Gomen Sakura..."

"Who's the baka, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked as Kero glanced back.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked confused. "When we found you... After we broke Loop and were able to contain is in a barrier so it didn't go off, Naruto was the only one conscious and asked me, to make him a captor to capture Loop."

"You..." Sakura spoke as she realised what they registered with her mind. "You made Naruto a..." Kero glanced back and then forward.

"But the kid ran off after the sealing." Kero glanced about. "The kid and his cousin left. He said you both better recover..." Sakura looked up. "Tomoyo didn't stay long. And think she couldn't look..."

"Why are we still in the street?" Sakura asked, someone would see them in no time.

"It's under an illusion..." Fujitaka muttered as he sat beside his daughter. "Ray is using an illusion technique to keep people from entering the area. We're waiting on some people to come and clean up this mess..." Fujitaka glanced to the body under the cloth. "I'm just glad your both okay..." Sakura took a breath.

"Where is onii-chan?"

"With Genpaku... They're want to speak to Naruto. He didn't really give a chance after he took off." Sakura Haruno spoke. "I hope they're not too rough on Naruto. But they're both angry, with not only themselves... but Naruto." Sakura glanced over.

"Why?" Sakura glanced over and back to her healing.

"He was supposed to protect you... It's hit all three hard..." Sakura and looked to the sky and closed her eyes.

'Naruto-kun...' Sakura took a breath. The Haruno smiled as Sakura fell asleep.

"You're a strong kid Sakura-chan..." Sakura muttered as she put her hand on the girls head. "You took on a ninja with leagues of experience and came out on top... Not many could say that... I don't know how you both survived so long... But you held on till we could make it..." Sakura smiled as she finished the wound and checked her vitals for any over damage. Besides the scaring and bruising to the face, which she can work on better at Ray's home, Sakura was fine. "Fujitaka... Let's get Sakura to Ray's. Kero-chan... Come with us." Kero floated up and landed on the older girls shoulder. Sakura picked up the girl and held her tight. Sakura Kinomoto was like a sister to the older Sakura and having done what she could to help the girl in her training. She felt she could have done more.

"Ray-san..." Fujitaka spoke as he walked over to his old friend. "Are you going to be okay till they get someone here?" Ray nods as he held his hands above his head.

"I'll be fine; this seal will remain as long as I stay. Get back to my place and get her sorted. When they get here, I'll accompany you soon." Fujitaka nods and helped Sakura with putting the young girl in the car. Ray watched the car leave and sighed as he sat down and crossed his arms. The seal will hold for another hour before he has to charge it. But by then the team would be here to deal with this problem.

When Sakura and Fujitaka pulled in, they found Toya attacking one of the training stumps to let out his anger. Sakura looked on sadly at the older male and knew that Toya and Genpaku must be in all kind of turmoil. Both entered to find Genpaku was in his room. But no sign of Naruto.

"Where's Naruto, Genpaku?" Sakura asked. Sakura Kinomoto slowly opened her eye a bit as she listened. She was on Naruto's bed.

"You know where those two fell from that night? He's there... But don't worry. He just wants time to think."

"You didn't do anything to Naruto did you? He was barely able to stand and he took off in a stagger." Sakura listen on, worried about the blond.

"No... We didn't do anything, we were angrier with ourselves... As the older brothers... We couldn't do anything and both nearly died... Naruto was really upset, so we left." Sakura sat up and glanced down to her key at her side Sakura quickly stood and moved to the window. She had to see the blond. Sakura flinched in pain, but held out her key as she opened the window.

"Release... Fly..." Sakura took off as the Haruno walked in.

"S-sakura-chan!" Sakura called as the girl flew off. Genpaku ran into the room and looked out the window.

"Well... Least we know where they both are... Get Fujitaka, we'll take the car..." Sakura nods and both went to the older male.

Meanwhile Sakura flew over the town as fast as she could. She wanted to talk to Naruto. And it had to be tonight. She landed in the forest and ran down the path to the clearing. Naruto sat by the tree looking out to the moon. Slowly, Sakura walked up.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto didn't turn to Sakura.

"Sakura..." Naruto stood. Slowly he turned and Sakura looked on at the sad face. "G-gomen..." Sakura stood looking at the blond before her eyes filled with tears and moved to hug the blond.

"I'm glad you're okay... I... I didn't think... I didn't think I'd see you again. I... I really thought..." Naruto moved Sakura back and wiped the tears away. His own falling as he looked on. Both were just glad the other was okay. They had been through a hell of an experience and their emotions were a little high strung.

"We got through it..." Naruto spoke as he both looked on at each other. Naruto looked down and stepped back. Sakura watched as he held time and storm out to Sakura. Sakura looked at them and then Naruto. "I... I don't deserve your friendship Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke but the blond looked away. "Please... Just tell me why... I'll decide then..." Naruto glanced up. The blond took a breath.

"I'll start from the beginning... Ever since the day you were given the job of the cardcaptor... I was... I was jealous of you... I was jealous and I hated you for it. I wanted what you had, and I could only be the side kick... Yet..." Naruto glanced down. "It didn't matter... Just being there to help you, was enough. Knowing that I was aiding you in your adventure..." Naruto took a moment as he held a sad smile. "But, I liked you Sakura-chan... I didn't think it at first. I thought I was just doing as any friend would. But it wasn't until sometime later... That... That I liked you more than just a friend..." Sakura glanced down with red cheeks. "But..." Naruto muttered as he took a breath.

"I said nothing, because you liked Yukito-san... So I held my tongue and continued to aid you. But with every card, I found that maybe I shouldn't be part of the team. Illusion showed me that I wasn't worth being a team member... But you held onto me... And I stuck by you... And when we took on thunder... When I finally thought I something different. I learn we both had the same gift. But it didn't matter. The fact that I could now help you better was what did it for me... Then... Then I met Kyuubi..." Naruto glanced away as he stepped back.

"I didn't think, I wanted to protect you... And would do what I needed to do so... But I think... My jealousy was what pushed me forward to do what I've done... The mental training... And then... Using Time to rewind just before dawn and bring it back to midnight. At first, it was small jumps, as I used Time to increase my level by using a powerful magic spell. And then began training within time. I didn't want to say... Because I didn't want to worry you with my stupidity. You forgave me once, and I stepped on the kindness... I don't deserve to give you my feelings... I don't deserve to be part of your team... I... I don't deserve to be your friend..." Naruto stated as he clenched his left hand. "I've been an idiot all this time... Just because I only wanted to the best, to be the hero and stand tall... I let my own selfishness get the better of me... And I've made a mistake..." Naruto stopped as he continued to look down.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." Naruto blinked and looked up. "I... I didn't know... How you felt..."

"W-why are you apologising?" Naruto asked. "I... I did this all myself..." Sakura looked down.

"I should have seen what this would have done to you... You and I have been so close for years and this event with the clow cards has dug up area's we never expected as friends... I should have seen that this would annoy you... You were always reading your manga and saying how you would like to be in their place. And I should have seen it during the clow card captures..." Naruto rubbed his right arm confused. He didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a better friend... You did everything you could and I should have done more..."

"But Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun... You've done nothing wrong... You may have lied... And kept all this bottled up... But that's who you are... You're always trying to keep your own burdens to yourself. And help others... That's why I like you Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked as Sakura looked down red faced as she scratched her right cheek.

"If it wasn't for your training... I doubt you wouldn't have been able to have saved me... I'm grateful you did what you did with time... Knowing that you would have used up the only power left to fight... I... I really am glad." Naruto closed his eyes as he took a sniff. His tears flowed, how did he even come to have such a great friend. Sakura walked up and wiped the tear away.

"We have our faults Naruto-kun... Nobody's perfect... It because of you I'm able to tell you how I feel... It's because of you I'm still alive..." Sakura rested her head on Naruto's left shoulder as she hugged the blond. "I..." Sakura took a breath.

'... "_Only when the time comes... Will you know what to say, if you find yourself hesitating, you're not ready... A bond that is formed between too people is a bond that shouldn't be broken. Me and Genpaku both spent time understanding out feelings... That's why I can clearly say I love the fool to bits"...'_ Sakura's words rung in the young girls mind. Sakura leaned back as she looked at the blond and both stared at each other silently.

"I love you Naruto-kun... I didn't see it at first... But I really do..." Sakura said as she hugged the blond again. Naruto stared on stunned.

But slowly his mind got back in order and the young blond smiled. Slowly Naruto slipped his arms round and hugged back as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Arigatou... Sakura-chan... I love you too..." Both leaned back and smiled at one another.

From the forest, Sakura Haruno smiled as she watched the pair sit down and look up at the stars. The girl leaned back round. "They're going to be fine... I really think that's the last of their problems..." Genpaku nods as he sat at the base.

"Reminds me our when we confessed properly... When we finally understood each other's feelings." Sakura smiled with a nod as she sat beside him.

"They're still young... Younger than we were when we finally understood..."

"But they've been together even longer than we have when we were that young." Sakura nods. Genpaku put his hand on Sakuras. "As a Namikaze, we've never made an error..."

"Oh please..." Sakura spoke sarcastically.

"About our love to the one we hold close." Sakura looked to Genpaku and blushed. That was a new one from him. Genpaku leaned close and Sakura did also. Both smiled as they gave a light kiss. Sakura and Genpaku's eyes remained on each other as they leaned back.

"You do know..." Sakura muttered. "We're going to have to give them that talk you know..." Genpaku smirked.

"Heh... I remember the time Ray gave us the birds and the bees." Both shuddered, it was horrible. "But it didn't change a thing... Luckily, they have us..." Sakura nods and glanced back to the young pair that sat looking at the night sky.

"I doubt we'll need to tell them..." Sakura muttered looking back to the male. "About how they were arranged anyway..." Genpaku shook his head.

"It would probably mess up if we said anything... They don't need to know... It was between Fujitaka and Minato..." Genpaku stood. "We'll leave them be... Let's go back to the car and wait till their tired." Sakura nods and followed the male off.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the stars. It felt different. After having gone through all that, the pain and fear of dying like that... After seeing what happened to Sakura. Naruto could clearly say he'd never want to be part of it. He'd experienced what it was like in the place of a person he'd scene in scenarios before in his manga. And had always wondered what it would be like.

He doesn't want to go through it again, and he could only wonder what it must be like for his onii-chan, onee-chan and Ray-san. Having been in that place. But he knew as long as there were clow cards. He'd have to get stronger. He couldn't take the chance of them ending in that same spot again.

It might not be the same outcome again.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced to Sakura who was also looking at the stars. "I know what you're thinking." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's not too hard to really... After what we went through, how tou-san and everyone we know to be ninja... Having gone through something like that at one point..." Naruto looked forward. "I don't want to go through it... After what we experienced..." Sakura glanced down as she took a breath. "You promise... You won't use time anymore right."

"Yeah... No time now... Or mind training..." Naruto spoke as he glanced over. He grinned. "I don't think I require that aid anymore, I'm far stronger than I was before." Sakura smiled as she rested on the blonds left shoulder.

"Training together, so we know what we're capable of..." Naruto nods. Sakura yawned. "Together... Forever..." Naruto grinned as he bit back the tears at the corners. He looked to the stars.

"Yeah... Forever..."

Naruto wasn't sure or when, but they had fallen to sleep. And had work up sleeping in Naruto's room. Naruto didn't bother asking how they got there, no doubt his onee-chan and onii-chan did it.

The pair was told to rest as they still needed to fully recover. Naruto was also, in the day light. Able to fully see the marks on Sakura's face, this only fuelled the determination to protect her and get both of them stronger. So as they didn't want to feel the wrath of their medic, Sakura Haruno. They remained quiet.

Both spent the day playing video games... Well, Naruto did. Sakura was watching as she found the gaming not to her style. How could the blond enjoy these war games? Then after it was onto Sakura's least favourite event... Card games... But she didn't say anything. She was just glad to see Naruto was being himself again.

Kero had stayed with the Haruno girl, as it felt it would be best not to start anything till the pair was 100 percent. Which was good as the young guardian was able to enjoy some of the yummy sugary treats the older girl was making.

Genpaku had vanished with Ray for the day. Only Sakura Haruno knew as to where they had gone. So when the door went, Sakura wasn't expecting to see not only Tomoyo, but Li and Meiling. "Is Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun okay to see?" Sakura glanced back into the house.

"I don't see why not... Just no messing about okay. The two don't need more trouble. Doctors orders or you'll all be kicked out." The group nod. Sakura let them by and Tomoyo led the pair to Naruto's room. Where Naruto could only sit stunned. Sakura on the other hand had a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Meiling spoke as Naruto merely sat there.

"You..." Sakura nods with a smile. Naruto's face lit up. "Yatta!" Naruto yelled tackling the girl. The Li pair just stared on dumbfounded and confused while Tomoyo smiled at the pair's antics. "I can't believe you won!" Sakura laughed as Naruto tickled her sides.

"Naruto-kun stop! Stop tickling me!" Sakura called as she tried to stop laughing before gasping in pain, which Naruto halted. "G-gomen... I guess... I'm still a tad sensitive there." Naruto slowly sat up and Sakura did also so as she held her wound. Though healed, it still felt painful now and then. Naruto looked on worried; both seemed to be completely unaware of the group watching.

"You're both so cute together..." Both blinked and looked at Tomoyo who was on the bed smiling at the pair. Both smiled as they looked from Tomoyo back to each other. The girl glanced between the pair and her eyes turned all starry. Both yelped as a joyful Tomoyo tackled the pair. "You've both together!" Both grinned sheepishly at their friend.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Both spoke as Tomoyo clasped her hands together.

"I must make matching outfits..." Both chuckled nervously.

"T-tomoyo-chan..." Both spoke again at their overzealous friend. Meiling coughed and drew the threes attention to the pair.

"Li..." Naruto spoke surprised.

"Meiling..." Sakura spoke after.

"What you two doing here?" Both asked confused by the two being with Tomoyo. Meiling huffed.

"We came to check on you guys... You should feel glad we did come." Li sighed as he glanced to his cousin and then back.

"We came to see how you were getting on... We didn't know what to think when we broke into the area made by loop... Seeing you two lying like that... And that other..." Li muttered as he held his gaze. "What... What happened?" Both Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other.

"To simply put it..." Naruto muttered. "He wanted us dead... Because of something that happened in the past." Meiling raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to him? To want him to kill you..."

"We didn't..." Sakura muttered. "Our tou-sans did..." Sakura looked to Naruto as the blond glanced from Sakura to Meiling.

"We don't really want to think about it Meiling... We went through hell and barely came out of it alive..." Sakura glanced down as she nods.

"Geez..." Meiling sighed as there were rapid footsteps up the stairs. "That... Huh? Who are...?" Meiling didn't get to finish as a hand shoved her aside.

"Naruto!" It was a girl, light skinned and black hair with black eyes. Naruto and Sakura blinked as they looked at the girl, clad in a black kimono.

"Shizune-nee-chan?!" Both called at the same time as the girl glanced at the pair, before Shizune grabbed the blond by the collar.

"Idiot!" Shizune yelled as she shook the blond. "I'm travelling in a world full of danger... And I meet your brother only to hear you almost get killed?!" The girl roared as she let go of the blond. Naruto flopped down stunned. "And not only yourself, but Sakura as well?! Why you..."

"Shizune! That's enough." Shizune stopped and turned round. Li and Meiling turned round to see an older blond female. Dress in a green haori. And wore dark blue skin tight jeans. She was very... Large, in the chest area.

"Ba-chan!" Sakura spoke as Naruto regained his senses. The woman smiled.

"I hear you've been in a spot of trouble... I want to make sure you're both fully recovered... So..." The older female glanced at all the group. "All but Naruto and Sakura... Out!!" The group quickly moved with Shizune leading. As the door shut, Li and Meiling glanced to one another and then to Shizune.

"Who are you?" Meiling growled. She wasn't happy about that shove. The girl glared back at Meiling.

"I'm Shizune... Friend of Naruto and Sakura and student to the legendary sannin Tsunade-sama." Meiling raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Sannin?" Shizune smirked.

"Like you would know... It's all high class stuff." Tomoyo glanced to Shizune.

"You're a ninja then?" Shizune glanced to Tomoyo surprised by that comment.

"You know?" Tomoyo nods. Shizune smiled and pumped her fist. "Finally... Now I can do things normally... So... When did you find out?"

"Hold up..." Meiling spoke as she butted in. "Ninja? Syaoran, do you know what she means?" Li sighed.

"I didn't want to say, I was going to let Naruto or Sakura... But maybe we should discuss this somewhere else, instead of out here." Shizune nods.

"He's right... Let's head down stairs and have a talk..." With that she led the three down to the back room. In the lounge, Ray and Genpaku were resting on chairs. Beside them, smoking from a pipe, was a white haired male. Big in build and was dressed in red and green. He wore wooden sandals and glanced to the group as they entered.

"Ah Shizune-chan..." Shinzune bowed her head to the male.

"Jiraiya-sama..." The girl turned to Ray. "We'll be out back should we be needed Ray-dono..." Ray nods and turned back to the elder.

"Who was that?" Li asked. Tomoyo glanced over.

"Jiraiya... Naruto's ji-san." Li looked to Tomoyo at that comment. The group entered the back area and Tomoyo closed the sliding door.

"Okay... Now, who doesn't know of the 'ninja'?" Shizune asked as both Li and Tomoyo pointed at Meiling who just looked confused. "Right..." Shizune took a moment to gather her thoughts. And explained of the world that is branched off from this world. Where ninja reign and use the energy called chakra. To which she showed with her medical skills. Meiling glanced to Li who just nods as to say she's not insane, it's all true.

"So... Who's a ninja then? Why does no one know of them?" Shizune gathered her thoughts. She'd asked the same to Tsunade.

"It's not meant to be... When the worlds connected, the ninja world made ties with leaders of this world. We could come here, but we couldn't use chakra... The ones who created the portal agreed and the generations after have held to these rules... Nothing from this world that's advanced can go to ours and same to this in ninjutsu. The teachings are not meant to be used unless there is a given reason. As long as it's a trust worthy person, it's normally allowed. But it's meant to be hushed up. Not many of both worlds. Know of this portal..." This Li and Tomoyo didn't know either.

"So... Who's ninja then?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Me... Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Ray-dono and Fujitaka-dono. Then there's Genpaku-san, Sakura Haruno, Toya-san, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun... Oh, and you too Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo nods.

"I know that... I overheard my kaa-sama mention it..." Tomoyo muttered. Shizune nods and then turned back to the Li pair.

"Any other's I'm not aware of... But there is a large group of people from my world. Most are retired and some came to get away from war and looked for a peaceful life..."

"What happens," Li spoke up. "If someone breaks the rules and uses ninjutsu to harm others? Like what happened to Naruto..." Shizune glanced to Li.

"There are two options... One is imprisonment for life... But if you've murdered someone without it being just, which is checked through special techniques so you can't lie to them... It's your life also. With what happened to that ninja... They'll dispose of the body, do back ground checks, repair the damage and keep everything under wraps. It'll be mentioned in local news and false details will be given to make it believable." The three glanced about themselves. Shizune sighed. "We've come to see Naruto and Sakura, not only because they've been injured badly by a strong enemy... But..." Shizune looked at the group with a serious gaze. "They've been chosen since they were born by Tsunade and Jiraiya... So they'll be left in their care."

Upstairs, Tsunade was crouched as she checked over the pair. "Sakura's done a good job with her skills... All that really needs to be sorted is a few tight muscles that have bunched up Sakura-chan..." Sakura sighed, least it wasn't serious. Tsunade moved her hand to the girls head as she checked Naruto. "Naruto... Did Sakura heal your wounds?" Naruto glanced down.

"No... I... I gain some sense, but, my only thought was Sakura-chan... So I just crawled across the ground. I passed out when I got close... I awoke to onee-chan's calls." Tsunade nods.

'These wounds were healed strangely... It's like I can't find any muscle at all... Yet...' Tsunade moved her hand beyond the wounds sides. 'The muscles are still functioning at full level... It can't be right... Even the kidney...' Tsunade held a calm face. 'I can see why Sakura called for me... This is most strange; I've never seen anything like this...' Tsunade put her hand on the boys head.

"You two must have been through a lot..." Both nod and she gave the pair a caring smile. "I'm glad your okay, I can see it's made you stronger just by the look in your eyes." Both glanced to one another then back. "Let me ask you two something... And I want your answer."

"What is it ba-chan..." Naruto asked as both wondered what she wanted to ask. Tsunade glanced between the pair.

"If you were given the chance... Would you become shinobi?" Both stared on. "I want to know your answer..."

"The answer is simple ba-chan..." Naruto answered as Sakura nods.

"We don't want to be..."

XXXXXX

Hmm... I've got to weigh my options out. Next is sleep and then song. Which do I do? Or do I skip both...

It's far easier to get a chapter out when you have nothing to read from and study. So it took great ease getting these past two chapters done for that simple fact, because it all came together so well.

Hehe, I liked how I did the scene with those two... Now I've got some work todo...

Note! This shizune is the same shizune from the Naruto series... Only she's a kid not an adult. I wanted to work on this area as I've been thinking of a future Naruto Shizune pairing, So I want to have a go here.

06: I can make it: magic carpet

All alone (all alone)

I get lost (I get lost)

And there are so many miles I must cross (I must cross)

With a friend like you by my side (by my side)

I know I can make it (make it)

Sometimes it seems so dark

So dark I just can't see

But you help find the way

To find my destiny

Yeah

And when I'm scared and cold (cold)

And need a place to hide (to hide)

I'm sheltered from the storm

If you are at my side

All alone

I get lost

And there are so many miles I must cross (I must cross)

With a friend like you by my side

I know I can make it (I know I can make it)

You always pick me up

When all my hope is gone

You help me find new strength

You help me carry on

All alone (all alone)

I get lost (I get lost)

And there are so many miles I must cross (miles and miles)

With a friend like you by my side (by my side)

I know I can make it (make it)

All my dreams (all my dreams)

Will come true (will come true)

As long as I can depend on you (I can depend on you)

With a friend like you by my side (by my side)

I know I can make it

All alone (all alone)

I get lost (I get lost)

And there are so many miles I must cross (miles and miles)

With a friend like you by my side

I know I can make it (I know I can make it)

All my dreams (all my dreams)

Will come true (come true)

As long as I can depend on you (on you)

With a friend like you by my side (by my side)

I know I can make it


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay... after much thinking, contemplating and swatting as any helper monkeys as I could... I've decided that I will skip the next to cards. But I've done little... I think as of yet. That will all depend on how this chapter comes out. Oh! And it's now chapter 21. Guess what this means... I'm off to start a new chapter to begin season 2 of naruto's digital adventure.

So... Without much left to do... Let's get onto chapter 21.

Chapter 21

Even though, Naruto and Sakura had stated they would never be a ninja, it didn't mean Jiraiya and Tsunade were going to leave them be. The pair would be at more danger now. So, late that night the pair were taken off for a walk and were explained several things.

They are always a target. Their tou-san's had made many enemies and if they found out where they lived, they would come and kill them. It was the main point that will come with being who their related too. If they are determined, the attacker's will go against the laws set. But, this will also convince villages to hunt down their missing ninja's. As the villages suffer if the laws in another world are broken. How, was not explained.

Because, of this, Tsunade and Jiraiya were going to stay for a while to help them. Ninja or not, they would need to be able to defend themselves. Both sannin knew, that the pair would rather have stayed here when the time came, they just never expected it would have been through such a style.

So Jiraiya stayed at Naruto's home. And Tsunade and Shizune stayed at Fujitaka's. Tsunade slept in a spare room, while Shizune slept in Sakura's room.

The next day they went in, they were given an alibi to go with so not to worry their friends.

In this time, Sakura and Shizune trained with Tsunade during the time Sakura wasn't at school or with homework. And with Shizune unable to join, because she was going back with Tsunade when all was done and dusted. She was left to spend time with Kero. Understanding what Naruto and Sakura had gone through and spent time wandering the town with Tsunade.

Naruto and Genpaku were doing the same as Sakura was but with Jiraiya. Even though Naruto wasn't bothered with ninjutsu. His ji-san and onii-chan made sure he picked up some new skills. And showed a few skills he could learn. But Naruto pondered as he looked at them. And found that maybe, he could find a way around the chakra business.

As the day's went by, a clow card appeared. It was sleep, but during the events that started up to how they encountered it started with Fujitaka's big lecture and Ray had come to aid due to its importance. Which left both males spending hours in the study. But luckily, Tsunade was able to help about, and Sakura and Shizune helped when they could. To Shizune, Ray was her idol. She'd heard so much about him from her kaa-san before she passed on. She always wants to spend time with him, plus he was always so nice to her when she visited she just felt upset when it came to leaving.

So during the day Shizune and Sakura went by the collage to take some food, was when they encountered sleep after getting the coffee.

Sleep had the power to put anyone to sleep instantly. So both girls worked in unison to keep out of the cards attack as they chased it. Shizune, proving her skills of someone who'd trained under a sannin since she was old enough to walk. But in doing so, the pair had wrecked the computer that Fujitaka's work had been on. It broke the girls hearts, since Ray and Fujitaka had worked so hard to put it together.

Both, neither Ray, nor Fujitaka were mad at the pair. Even though the girls were upset because of what happened, they were not angry with either of the girls. But they could see that the pair were really upset about what happened, even though they didn't mean to let it happen. It was a spur of the moment with the clow card and so they offered them to help them out as they're assistants for the day to get everything ready. In which cheered them up and made Toya and Tsunade happy. Toya because he didn't like seeing his sister in such a state, while Tsunade's was for another reason...

During the time between one card to the next, Shizune had been busy walking round town on a weekend and bumped into one Meiling Li. Though the pair had been able to remember each other's name, they didn't hold a warm attitude to begin with. But both warmed as they spent some of the morning talking. Which brought up Syaoran as the day went by. Where by then, Shizune gave her thoughts of how Meiling explained how events lead up to her stating her love to Syaoran. But Meiling was quickly being dampened by Shizune's questions, like his feelings to her and on what he thought of it.

Shizune even then went to her explain her similar experience. To Meiling surprise it was Naruto Uzumaki who had gained Shizune's affections. Due to the fact, that since Shizune travelled so much, no boy had ever been nice to her. But when she met Naruto, he was nice and helpful with her. Though only a short while, she gained a small crush from that affection. But was jealous of Sakura Kinomoto because of how close the two were. Which... Led to a few times of Shizune trying to mess up their friendship. But after one such event that left Sakura in tears because of something she thought Naruto had done. The girl found that she was going about it the wrong way, and apologised for it.

Travelling with a woman in her late forties and seeing all kinds of things. Shizune was more mature than normal to see her errors. Having seen more than most girls her age should see.

A bond formed with Shizune and Meiling through this time and the pair spent the rest of the day shopping, since Ray had been kind enough to let Shizune do as she pleased while Naruto and Sakura had other things to do. But it left Ray's jaw ajar when he was shown the receipts. But let it go and make a reminder for him to maybe go with her next time.

The next clow card to appear was song. How they came across this card was only when Naruto had been hearing rumours about a voice in the school and had gone one night to check it on his own. The presence was indeed a clow card and with Sakura and Tomoyo, the group entered the school the next day to hunt it down. Shizune acted as back up with them, making their team 4 people plus Kero strong.

Though it seemed Syaoran had predicted the group's movements that night and he and Meiling also joined. But it wasn't long before they tracked down the clow card which was using Tomoyo's singing voice and practicing to perfect it. But the card remained invisible and they could find it to capture it. So it was up to Tomoyo's own singing voice to capture the card by luring it out. Adding another to Sakura's list of cards.

But it was coming to the time Shizune didn't like. Their third week had come and it was time to go home. But... It wasn't going to go as predicted.

XXXXXXX

The group of two sannins, retired ninja, teens plus young children stood in the back room of Ray's house. It was time to say goodbye.

"Have a safe trip." Ray spoke as Jiraiya gave a short nod. Shizune stood beside Tsunade with a frown. She'd been having a lot of thoughts. But she wasn't sure she could say it.

"I'll tell the old man about this..." Jiraiya spoke. Genpaku nods with a smirk. It better settle this out. Otherwise he'd have to go with plan B, something he didn't want to do. "Well... I guess it's time..." Jiraiya formed a hand sign and put his palm to the wall. A seal appeared and the elderly ninja pushed a scroll into the wall, this caused the wall to ripple and a white portal appeared in the seal. Jiraiya glanced back and gave a wave as he walked through. Tsunade gave a wave but found Shizune wasn't following.

"Come on Shizune..." Shizune shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to go Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade crouched down as Shizune rubbed her eyes. "I... I want to stay with everyone... I miss them every time I go and would rather stay with them... I... I know I've been with you ever since I was born and travelling with kaa-san... But... But I just don't know when I'll see my friends again... I want to stay and live like they do..." Shizune sniffed. "Gomen..." Tsunade put a hand on Shizune's shoulder.

"You want to stay?" Shizune nods. "Then ask Ray..." Shizune looked up surprised. "It's his choice..."

"Hai!" Shizune turned round to the male. "Ray-dono..." Ray raised an eyebrow. "C-can I stay here with you and everyone else?" Ray looked from Shizune to Tsunade who held a serious gaze.

'_..."You've been running for 11 years... It's time you make amends with your daughter"..._' Ray glanced down.

"I'm sorry Shizune-chan... I can't..." Fujitaka glanced to Ray. "I... I can't..."

"But..." Shizune glanced down. "Why...?" Ray sighed and looked up.

"Because... Because I can't stand the sight of you..." Ray spoke loudly. Shizune looked up with shock but found the males face was full of tears. Ray glanced aside as every one's eyes fell on the oldest male in the room. "I don't deserve you..."

"Ray-dono...? W-what are you talking about? I... I just want to stay..." Ray took a steady breath. Tsunade put a hand on the girls shoulder and Shizune glanced up.

"It's not that simple for him... Ray... Tell her or I'll drag you with me till you say..." Ray took a breath.

"Back about 15 years ago, when I was 18, I met you're mother... She was a lovely woman... But... I was a man cursed with a unique limit... Where I age double the average speed, mentally and physically... I may have been 18 on the outside, but in normal years... I was only 9... We... We fell in love and I parted ways with her just before the war. Meeting Fujitaka and Minato... But... When the war ended... I wanted to leave, but... She wouldn't come... That night we spent together... And... And you are the result."

There was an infinite silence in the room. Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other stunned by this. Genpaku and Sakura Haruno knew of this, as did Fujitaka and a few others.

"But... She was set to stay with her sensei, Tsunade, the closest thing to her family left... I said I was sorry and left... I thought she would have hated me for leaving like I did... But, she didn't and it tore me apart when she died... I have pictures in the office sent by her of your growth, she said, I deserve to see my daughter... She said she told tales of me, but... but never said I was your tou-san..." Ray took a breath. "When Tsunade came the first time since her death... And brought you... I... I wanted to do everything I could to make you happy... But I decided... That you shouldn't know of whom I was... I... I didn't deserve it because of how I left things. I left her in tears when I parted... And I sleep with haunted thought every so often. Even after so many years..." Ray took a calming breath and gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm glad of how you've grown... You look just like you're mother... Only with my hair and eye colour... And I'm glad you didn't get stuck with my curse... It wouldn't be right..." Ray looked at Shizune who was looking away from him. "I had hoped that you wouldn't find out... I just wanted to be known as the person from the stories... Not some old fool who didn't stay with his family." Ray took a deep breath and sighed before turning round. "If you don't want to see me again... That's okay... I made you smile for as long as I could..." Fujitaka glanced to Ray as he began to move.

"Hang on Ray..." Ray glanced down to his left arm as Fujitaka held him. "Let her speak... Don't put words in her mouth..." Ray made eye contact with the male.

"I..." Shizune cried out. "I've always wondered... I... Without knowing who my tou-san was... I... I had believed he died as a shinobi or abandoned us... When kaa-san spoke of you... I loved the stories she told of you... And I had hoped... That if only you could have been him... I... I didn't want to think that you could have left us..." Ray glanced back.

"To me... Saying sorry wouldn't really be enough to the amount of years you've been alone..." Shizune sniffed. "There are no apologies that I could sprout that would be enough to fix my errors... Or the sadness... I wanted to be there with you... But I couldn't leave to say farewell properly to her... To hold you and say I'm sorry... Because I couldn't..." Ray looked back on at the girl. "If there is anything angry you wish to say that would make you feel better... Say it... I'm only 24 and I've seen a lot of the world being even younger than you are."

"I... I had always wondered what I would do if I ever met my tou-san... I just, never expected it to be you..." Shizune ran up and hugged the male's waist. "Tou-san...!" Ray stared blankly.

"Sh-shizune..." Shizune clenched on the clothes.

"I... I don't care you left us... I'm... I'm just glad to have finally met my tou-san... That, that you are him and that I do have a last name and family left... I'm angry and confused but I'm just happy to finally know... Tou-san!" Ray closed his eyes as he tried to figure out how to go about this. Fujitaka just watched with a small smile. Ray opened his eyes and moved the girl back a step. "Tou... san..." Ray crouched down.

"You still..." The words fell dead as Shizune's fist struck home and the male fell backwards. His eyes swirling in a stunned manner as Tsunade smiled. Ray sat up with a groan. "The hell?" The male blinked as the girl's arms wrapped round his neck.

"Baka... That's for leaving kaa-san..." Ray blinked several times before he slowly put his arm round the crying girls back.

"Gomen Shizune-chan... I've been an idiot for so long..." Genpaku glanced to Sakura who held a smile. Maybe things will sort its self out.

Tsunade smiled. 'Take care Shizune-chan... I'll come by and visit again some day... But right now... You both have a lot of things to catch up on...' With that the sannin turned and walked through the portal. It closed behind her and left Ray sat up hugging the upset girl.

"I'll try my best... I may not have been much to begin with... But I'll try be the best I can..." Shizune didn't respond as she cried. She finally felt happy. To know she was finally with her family. Though in her tears was a mixture of goodbyes to Tsunade... Having been there as a baa-chan since the day she was born, she was upset to see her go also.

That night Ray slept in his office while Shizune slept in Ray's room. Sakura had offered to take the young girl in. But Ray was going sort something out as not to trouble the girls.

It was after all that at the end of the week, a new clow card appeared. One that would give new insight to Naruto and Sakura even more so.

XXXXX

It was a sunny Sunday and Naruto and Sakura were outback training. Naruto raised a bamboo sword. "Ready Sakura-chan?" Sakura held her own up nervously. Naruto had asked Sakura to train together so both were working on sword skills. So Sakura didn't have to rely on swords abilities. "Come when you're ready..." Sakura nods slowly and dashed forward. Naruto blocked and deflected before putting Sakura under pressure.

Sakura's foot tripped and the weapon was knocked from her grasp. Sakura closed her eyes but found her fall stopped by the blond who held her arm. The blond smiled and pulled the girl to her feet. Sakura smiled lightly as she dusted off her pink long sleeve shirt and then her moss green shorts. Naruto yawned as he stretched. He was dressed in an orange shirt with long black sleeves. He wore black jeans also.

"I can't do this..." Naruto looked on at Sakura. "It's not easy when I've got to learn it..."

"But knowing how to wield a sword would be a great help. You can't always rely on sword to help you Sakura-chan... That's why I'm helping, you'll get there, don't worry." Sakura nods. "Again..." Sakura nods and picked up the weapon.

Inside, Kero was busy playing on Naruto's xbox. And was learn of a new thing from this. Smack talk. 'Come on come on...' Kero mused as his Spartan rushed along the battle field. 'Come on...' "Take that! And that! Hahaha! You can't stop the mighty Keroberosu!" Kero roared as his name tag, guardian beast came up with the most kills. "You stand no chance against a skilled player like me."

"Whoa settle down man..." A voice rung over.

"You think you're so hot because you won one match... Shut the fuck up okay..." Another responded angrily. Kero smirked at this taunt.

"Oh, so you want to be like that huh?" Kero responded. "Bring it on; I'll beat you with my eyes closed!" Yuki glanced over to the small guardian and shook her head. Talk about getting into it. "Come on! I'll take you on one on one. I'll show you my power!" The fox yawned and continued to rest in the pillow.

Back outside, Sakura was keeping up a steady pace. "That's it..." Naruto spoke as he attacked faster. "You're doing great!" Sakura side stepped and brought her hand over Naruto's own and snapped the handle down on Naruto's wrist and snapped the weapon loose from his grasp and swung. Naruto yelped as Sakura stuck and the blond fell sideways.

"Naruto-kun! G-gomen nesai!" Sakura apologised as the blond sat holding the side of his head. Slowly Naruto lowered it to show a cut from the strike. "N-Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as Naruto sat up. He rubbed his cheek and rubbed the blood off the cheek to show the wound was gone.

"It's okay Sakura-chan..." Sakura held a sad look as the blond smiled. "I let myself get to big headed and it cost me..." Naruto said standing. Sakura put her hand on the mark as she checked it. Naruto smiled. "I'm okay..." Sakura lowered her hand and gave a small sigh. "Let's go again..." Sakura nods as the pair walked to their weapons.

But as they picked them up they sensed the presence of a clow card. "Clow card." Both spoke together. Both glanced round and reached for their mediums. "Release/ Come forth!" The pair grasped their weapons and glanced about for the source.

"Where is it?" Naruto muttered. "It's close..." Sakura nods.

"Yeah... But... I can't see it anywhere..." Both glanced left then right to see if either missed a spot. But it wasn't until it was really close that the pair pinpointed the clow card. A small white dot bouncing in the grass. "There..." Both moved slowly, ready for anything. Sakura glanced to Naruto who nods. "Return," the small dot jumped forward and Sakura blinked surprised as it hit her. Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto and both glowed.

The yell drew Kero's attention. "What?! Sakura?!" Kero herd something burst and turned to see Yuki had gone up in smoke. "Yuki?" Kero flew out back and looked down to where Sakura and Naruto were. Kero couldn't see them anywhere. "Where they go?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the sun. "What... happened?" Sakura sat up and blinked as she looked at the extremely tall grass. She then looked up at the tall bushes. "Hoe!!"

"Ugh..." Sakura turned to Naruto who rubbed his head. "What just happened?" Naruto stood and looked about. "Uh oh..." Naruto muttered as he glanced left and right. "This puts a whole new meaning of 'feeling small'..." Sakura walked over and glanced to her key. "You okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods.

"What now? I can't use magic without the staff and well..." Naruto nods as he looked at the key. Naruto put a hand to his chest. His had returned, but after closing his eyes Naruto found his magic had dropped greatly.

"Whatever that card did, shrunk our magic... But..." Naruto flexed his wrist as it glowed. "We still have chakra..." Sakura sighed, that was good. But while Sakura glanced about, Naruto looked at the chakra on his palm. It didn't feel right and it wasn't feeling good through his very body. 'We better get to normal size soon... I don't like this feeling...'

"So...What do we do?" Naruto glanced to Sakura and then pointed to the house.

"What other choice do we have..." Sakura glanced to her key and moved over to it. "Sakura-chan..."

"We can't leave this here... If a bird spots it..." Naruto pondered. "We'll have to take it with us..." Naruto shook his head. "But Naruto-kun..."

"If a bird spots that... It'll find us and then we're bird food. Our best choice is to leave it here..." Sakura looked down, guess so. "To bad it had to be today when everyone is out... Looks like we'll be on our own here..." Naruto glanced to Sakura who looked worried. "We'll be fine Sakura-chan... We're not out of luck..." Sakura nods as Naruto turned to walk. Sakura quickly matched his pace. "We'll be home in no time and have to find the clow card that did this to us." Sakura nods and held the blonds hand.

"I'm worried Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as they walked the vast land. "Being so small... There's so much more out there now... A ninja trying to kill us is not our worry." Naruto nods.

"That's why we have to get to the house, the sooner the better... Otherwise..." A large thud echoed and Sakura sweated as both stopped in mid step.

"Otherwise..." Sakura muttered as both turned and looked at the wall figure. Naruto gulped.

"We're cat food..." Both jumped as the large black cat meowed. "I remember this cat..." Naruto chuckled nervously. "I scared it off when it used to hiss at me... You think it remembers..." Said cat hissed.

"I think it does..." Naruto nods slowly as he agreed with Sakura. "What should we do? Fight?"

"No..." Sakura nods and both turn on their toes. "Run!!" Naruto yelled as they rushed off. Both pushed chakra into their feet. But the cat easily got ahead and blocked them. Both skidded and looked on nervously. "Sakura... Go left and I'll go right a tad..." Sakura looked to Naruto like he was crazy. "Do it... Don't worry..." Sakura nods and both moved away. 'Come on...' Naruto mentally called. 'Come after me... You want pay back; leave Sakura-chan alone...' The cat eyed the blond and Naruto turned and the cat chased after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she followed. But she tripped and yelped as she hit the floor. Sakura slowly sat up and turned, ant's, looked more like bricks from down here. Sakura quickly stood to see the cat had pounced on something. "No... Naruto!" Sakura called as she rushed across. "Get away from Naruto-kun!" But the cat merely hissed at what was on the floor and jumped away. "Matte!" Sakura stood there as she cat left. "Naruto!" Sakura called as she glanced about. Sakura rushed to the bushes and blinked as she saw a red glow came from it. Slowly she got closer and saw it was about her size. "Naruto-kun?" Sakura called nervously.

"Sakura-chan... Stay back..." Sakura blinked as she could now see Naruto standing in a see through glowing form. A tail swaying behind him. It looked like a fox.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as she walked up. "What... happened..." Sakura reached out but Naruto stepped back. Sakura jumped as she looked at Naruto's eyes, they were red, and looked like an animals.

"Don't touch me... G-get back Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked on worried, Naruto didn't looked good. "I... I can't..." Naruto panted as he found his body feeling tired. "Don't..." Naruto spoke as he collapsed. Sakura gasped and knelt by Naruto's side. She didn't think as she stuck her hands into the red glow as she tried to wake Naruto.

"Naruto... Naruto what happened... Naruto-kun?" Sakura called as her form filled with the red glow aura. But her form remained unharmed. "Naruto-kun... Naruto..." Sakura found herself growing rapidly tired. "Naru..." Sakura collapsed on the blond as the red glow spread out and formed a red doom. A large spider dropped down and looked to see the pair in the red glow and reached out for food. But on contact the chakra burned the insect and the spider hissed and hissed some more as it began to burn up the body. It scurried away as it burnt to a crisp under the demonic chakra.

Sakura woke and sat up slowly, she was laying on Naruto. But, they weren't even in the garden... And they seemed to be normal size again. "Where... are we?" Sakura called as she looked at the brown red slabs and looked at the temple. Sakura turn looked to the black cloud sky with red and blue lightning flickering along it. Sakura stood as she glanced about worried. Naruto grunted and he slowly pushed up.

"How am I..." Naruto muttered as Sakura crouched down. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke surprised and quickly stood and backed away. "D-don't touch me..." Naruto looked down at his arms. "The chakra..." Sakura looked confused.

"Naruto-kun... What's going on? What happened? One minute you're fine, and then you're glowing and when I touched you, I... Ended up here..." Naruto looked at worried.

"You're okay right?" Naruto asked moving up and taking Sakura's arms. But they were fine. "You didn't get a chakra burn did you? That wasn't my normal chakra..." Sakura looked at Naruto confused. "I... I tried to use a jutsu to escape... But, my chakra flared up and turned into what you saw. It burnt the cat and it ran off. I was told not to let it touch you."

"Who did?" Sakura asked worried as Naruto looked at Sakura worried.

"That would be me..." Sakura jumped and turned to see a red robed figure walk down the temple steps. "It is nice to meet you... Sakura-chan... I'm glad you have been able to keep myself at bay..."

"Yourself..." Sakura muttered confused. "Y-you're... The kyuubi..." Sakura asked nervously.

"I am... I'm glad of you for keeping my chakra at bay from affecting Naruto... But... Now that you have come here... I can finally explain all my findings... If you will both please be seated..." Sakura blinked as a couch appeared and both sat down as the robed figure did so and pulled the hood back showing the wrinkled face. He formed some tea and Sakura looked on nervously. "Now... I'm sure you're wondering something Sakura. And the answer is simple... You are here, at the seal. Which is no easy place to reach... But you are an exception." Sakura looked confused the elder took a sip of his tea.

"And to explain to you Naruto... How Sakura got here, is simple... You're bond goes far deeper than you think..."

"Sensei..." Naruto spoke seriously. "What's happened to Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked to Naruto worried as he looked to Sakura worried. "She shouldn't be here..." Naruto put a hand on hers. "What's going on?" Kyuubi put his hand out onto the table. The table glowed as the elder sat back.

"It's simple... Remember how Sakura's mother died... What caused it..." Sakura nods as she looked down sadly.

"You're chakra it was..." The words died there as Sakura's eyes widen slowly. Sakura turned to Naruto who looked on in horror.

"You've..." Naruto muttered as Kyuubi formed a white wall between them by the light from the table.

"As you can see..." Both turned to see two forms, both infant. "This is you Naruto-kun... At the age of your infant state..." Naruto looked to see the blue chakra and red chakra... With the red leaking out slowly. "This is you Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked at the second one with blue chakra but watched as the red slowly flowed in. "Because you are but still an infant... And one with mana in your form. You were able to absorb the chakra. But... As you got older..." Both watched as the images grew. "Naruto's chakra began to get straightened out and didn't leak out after so long... But, as you can see..." Both leaned in and looked at the fine red line. "It has connected you two. When you were younger, you both spoke together in unison from time to time. It wasn't merely you both asking the same question. You both knew what the other wanted to ask and both spoke it." Naruto and Sakura looked to each other. Then back.

"You can tell now can't you? Whenever you looked at each other with those unasked questions, or even just looking at the other and thinking about them. They felt as if you were calling them and you looked right to them." The images glowed and showed a hollow form of their selves. "You two are bound to each other. The chakra of mine as bound you spirits... It's the first time I've ever seen such a bond formed." Both looked on as the kyuubi glanced curiously at the images. "Sakura-chan here is just like you Naruto... She is a container of kyuubi chakra... But not as strong. It's growing... But her magic is stronger, so it won't be a bothering... But only if her magic remains stronger."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi pushed both their forms aside and poked the screen.

"Sakura's chakra isn't her strongest spirit. But her magic is. If her magic is flowing right, it will keep the chakra in check and it will never cause a problem... But, right now her magic is shrunk down. And soon, she'll go into what you have Naruto." Naruto and Sakura looked at the black figure with a red glow. "This is the demon cloak... With every tail. It will get stronger and the will of the beast will flow into you."

"Will?" Naruto asked confused. Kyuubi sat back.

"My chakra... The fox demon is just a malevolent mass of hate. Tied to a hugely powerful chakra. Right now, you are not ready to control such a power, it's too strong. So with every amount of chakra you pull on that chakra, its mind comes along. Slowly turning your mind into more its own. It's normally acquainted with anger..." Sakura gasped. "Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked down nervously.

"I... I lashed out at Meiling after I caught fight because she bad mouthed Naruto-kun. I... I didn't know what came over me... And then... During the incident with the ninja... I... I felt so angry... I just wanted him to pay... I didn't know where that anger came from..." Kyuubi nods.

"Seems it is as I said, though you are not a naturally dark person, it's that good strong lighter half of you that keeps that rage down... But, we must put an end to this conversation. With every minute the chakra will push out... Unlike magic, chakra is compressed. It's like a balloon ready to pop and as it hisses out the tails will come forward and you'll go into the demon state. I can do as much as I can to hold it back, but you have to find away to return to normal size." Both nod. "Every time you use chakra, it will bring you closer to that next tail... So move with haste and don't waste it. Naruto..." Naruto nods.

"I will suppress the chakra once you are normal size. If you feel you can't control yourself... Stop following and head to a safer location. The chakra's nature is destructive and will do vast damage if unleashed. So doing it in the back garden. Will be the safest thing to do." Naruto nods and Sakura glanced worried to Naruto. "And the same falls to you also Sakura... Because you are not guarded by the seal. Once your magic is restored. The chakra should be suppressed." Sakura nods. "I've kept you here long enough... I'll leave you to your task... now go!" With that everything in the pair's vision went black.

On the outside, the red chakra began to fade and release the pair. Sakura sat up first as Naruto pushed himself up. He looked to Sakura who sat looking at her hands. The red murky chakra was clinging to her. But what worried the pair was how it just absorbed into her form. Sakura looked up scared and Naruto took a breath as he stood. "Let's go... We can't take a chance..." Sakura nods and both turned back to the house. "Let's hope Kero-chan can help us." At that, both took off in full sprint.

Meanwhile, Kero was worried; he could find nothing of Naruto or Sakura's whereabouts. And with a clow card in the building, he couldn't leave should it escape and they lose track of it. "How could they have left without telling me? And with a clow card in the house, geez..." Kero muttered as he looked about. If he could identify the clow card, least he knows how to prepare the pair.

"Come on..." Naruto called as they got closer. "We're nearly at the back door." Sakura looked up at the huge house.

"But... How do we get in?" Naruto looked to the second floor.

"The window, it seems like the only way." Sakura's mind stopped and she tripped and fell. The second floor of all places. "Sakura-chan are you okay?" Sakura nods.

"You just caught me off by your comment..." Naruto pulled Sakura to her feet and berated himself as he has to try to remember the chakra glowing round him. "How do we get up there?" Naruto pondered.

"Only one way... Walk..." Sakura looked on worried; they'd need to use a good amount of chakra on that climb. "Come on... The sooner we get to Kero-chan the better. Then we can find the clow card." Sakura looked on at the blond worried. If they started this climb... She shook her head, right now she needed to focus on returning to normal size, she can worry about the after effects later.

As the pair reached the wall, they began the slow climb as they ran up the side. Sakura behind Naruto as the blond ran ahead. 'I've got to hurry, this form is dangerous and I don't want Sakura getting hurt...' Naruto glanced back to see how Sakura was doing. She was fine right now, but he wasn't sure if that was going to change.

Sadly change can come at the snap of a finger as just when Naruto looked forward, Sakura's vision blurred and Sakura stopped as she tried to keep calm. But it lasted on a second more before her chakra cut out and Sakura fell. Naruto glanced back to see how Sakura was doing and turn to see her descending. "Sakura!" Naruto roared as he pushed off the wall and rocketed down to Sakura. Naruto darted past the girl and flipped round behind her as he flicked his chakra out and acted as a padded net. The chakra acted like a powerful harness as Naruto held Sakura and springing back up the wall before landing on the side and crouching down as Sakura rested on him. "Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked up slowly.

"Gomen... I feel funny..." Naruto blinked as he stared at Sakura's eyes. The once green was gone and orange was replaced. The pupils were animal, like his own. Naruto looked up, and he glanced to his chakra arms and his face lit up as an idea sprung to life.

"Hang on Sakura'chan!" Naruto called as he stood with Sakura resting on him and Naruto swung his arms back and then flung them forward. Sakura watched as the arms shot up to the ledge. "Gomu gomu no..." Sakura's eyes widen as Naruto's arms tucked round her.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto grinned.

"Rocket!!" Sakura yelled as the pair shot up the wall rapidly and the arms pulled them through the window into Naruto's room and both landed on the bed. "Hahaha! That was awesome!" Naruto yelled. He didn't think that was going to be as fun as he thought.

"That was horrible!" Sakura responded as she sat up. "Don't do that again!" Sakura found Naruto just staring at her stunned. "What?" Sakura asked nervously.

"The chakra..." Sakura looked confused before it dawned on her that her vision was pinkish. Looking to her arms she found pink chakra roaming her form. "This is bad..." Sakura looked back and watched Naruto flinch and saw a second tail formed. Naruto's face looked more demonic as Naruto glanced to the tails. Naruto looked forward scared, he was feeling funny also. Sakura looked at how the blonde hair had become more feral and his whiskers had stretched wider. "We've got to hurry, times running out." Sakura nods.

"But... I still can't sense the clow card." Sakura muttered as she stood and looked about. Naruto nods as he stepped beside her.

"With our magic shrunk, I doubt we could sense it now. We have to find Kero-chan..." Naruto said as he looked to the games console. Naruto looked to the door. Sakura stood as she looked at the distance they had to still cover.

"But... How are we going to find him? The house is so big." Naruto smirked and looked to Sakura.

"Keep up..." Naruto pumped a fist. "Gomu gomu no..." Naruto spoke as he threw his right chakra fist back. "Pistol!" The chakra shot forward and latched onto the door frame. "Rocket!" Naruto called as he shot off.

"Matte, Naruto!" Sakura called as Naruto shot out the door. Sakura looked down at her hand. "If Naruto can do it..." Sakura took a breath and swung her arm back and shot her arm forward and latched onto the door frame. "Yatta!" Sakura called as she pulled forward. Then it dawned on her. How did she stop? Sakura yelled out for Naruto as she shot out the door. Luckily Naruto was on the ball and caught Sakura as she flew out. The girl sighed with relief. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned and both took off along the landing.

"I'm sure I heard Sakura..." Kero muttered as he flew up the stairs and blinked as two red blurs shot by. "What the..."

"Kero-chan!" Kero turned looked to the two dangling red dots. Kero floated up and looked at the pair. Both chuckled.

"Naruto... Sakura... What?" Both lowered themselves and as Kero landed before them explained what happened. Kero nods as it knew now what he was sensing in the house. "Little card..."

"Little... Like small?" Sakura asked if that's what Kero meant. Kero nods. "It shrunk our magic didn't it? That's why my staff turned back into a key right?" Kero nods.

"I'm glad to see you've understood that it just didn't shrink your size... But what's with the glow?" Naruto and Sakura looked to each other. Sakura looked back to Kero.

"We'll explain later. But we have to capture the clow card. If Naruto-kun can get to normal, he can seal little." Kero nods.

"If you come in contract with little, it should return you to normal size." Naruto nods.

"Kero-chan, lead us to little. We can't sense the card so you'll have to lead us." Kero nods. Then it dawned on him about something.

"Yuki vanished a while ago. Do you know why?" Naruto nods.

"Hai, Yuki is tied to my magic, since my magic shrunk, Yuki must not have been able to hold her form. She's probably sleeping in kyuubi's domain... Guess he didn't have time to explain." Kero looked confused. But decided not to bother.

"Hop on." Both shook their head. "Why not?"

"Kero-chan... The chakra burns other living things..." Naruto stated. "Sakura is the only one how can come in contact for the fact she has some of my demonic chakra... So we'll follow." Kero nods.

"Okay... Keep up, little hasn't gone far." Both nod and took off after the small guardian. Kero lead them to the back of the house were the small orb remained stuck with one way out. "There it is!" Little turned and jumped as Kero flew round it. "Sakura! Naruto!"

"Let's go!" Naruto called as both separated and attacked from other sides. Little dodged and Naruto growled in frustration. If only he was faster... The sudden frustration sprouted a third tail and Naruto growled and roared. Kero looked up confused.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto attacked and missed but the chakra strand latched onto the little guardian and Naruto shot back grabbing it. Naruto glowed and crashed through the window. His senses returned.

"Come forth!" Naruto grabbed his sword and the hilt flashed with light. "Release!" The sword swirled with white energy and Sakura gasped at what she saw, this was the first time she'd seen Naruto's sealing staff. It was white and longer than the blond. It had a black gem at the pointed bottom and a black spiral grip up it where it cupped out and held a second black gem. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" Naruto roared as he pointed the staff forward and stopped in front of the small spirit. It glowed and turned into yellow mist before being absorbed into the card form. Naruto rotated the staff in his grasp and caught the card as he put the staff down. "Gotcha..."

"Sugoi Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she watched. Both then looked at the cracked window. "Oh..." Naruto smirked and reached into his back pocket.

"Time!" The window glowed and time reversed itself on it and restored it's form. Naruto then walked into the back room and crouched beside Sakura. He held his hand out. "Let's get you back to your key." Sakura nods with a smile and hopped on his hand. It was a new feeling in her position. Once back to where little had shrunk the pair, Naruto set the pink glowing Sakura down and Sakura stood beside her key. Naruto held little up and threw it formed. "Return Sakura-chan from her small form! Little!" Naruto called as he pushed his staff forward and the black gem glowed. Sakura smiled as she returned to normal height and picked up her key as she did. Once normal again Sakura embraced the blond. The pink chakra faded and both could now look back at their normal eye colours.

"I was worried there Naruto-kun..." Naruto nods as Sakura glanced to his sealing staff. "Sugoi Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled as he twirled it.

"I made the design when Kero combined the sealing power of your key with the staff. Since the book wasn't with us. I took it from one of my spell caster cards. The dark magician of chaos... My staffs connected to my dark magic area. Unlike my earth weapon, I can only use this to seal and use cards." Sakura watched as the staff glowed and vanished in a whirl wind and formed a glowing orb. Naruto pushed it back onto his chest where the coin appeared under his shirt. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sakura. "I'm just glad we got through that little adventure of ours." Sakura hugged the blond tight.

"Yeah... I think that's enough adventures and training for one day." Naruto grinned and nods.

"Hai..."

The day came to a close and Sakura sighed as she lay in the futon beside Naruto's bed. Naruto lay looking at the ceiling also in thought. "It's weird Naruto-kun... Knowing how deep our bond is..." Naruto nods. Sakura sat up and looked to the blond. "You think we have some kind of..." Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura puzzled. "You know... Mind link?" Naruto shook his head and lay back down. "You sure?"

"If we did..." Naruto said as he lay there. "You would have heard me by now." Sakura smiled, course Naruto would be first on it. "I think... It's more just when we know we're being thought of, or being looked at. We sort of... Know, what the other thinks, because we've been so close... Like when we talked in unison." Sakura nods.

"It's also a little scary..." Naruto rolled to his side. "That... That I have no protection to that chakra... I'm worried... Like what I saw the fox do to you that time... That... I could do it to you if something happened... Or... That it comes for me..." Naruto looked on.

"Then I'll come save you Sakura-chan." Sakura looked to the blond who smiled at the girl. "As long as you have me at your side, I'll be there to help. That chakra can't win against us. We'll survive." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah..." Sakura lay back and sighed. Naruto lay back and his mind pondered something.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura glanced up. "Want to sleep up here with me?" Sakura sat up.

"How come?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he glanced down.

"Just that... Sometimes Onee-chan and onii-chan do... When I couldn't sleep, I tend to find them sometimes sleeping together when I needed someone... I mean they love each other and that... I was just..." Sakura smiled.

"Okay..." Naruto blinked as Sakura pulled her futon up and slipped in under the covers with it. "It's better than sleeping on the floor..." Sakura lay down and lay looking at Naruto. "Better?" Naruto nods.

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled and lay down facing Sakura. "Goodnight." Sakura nods.

"Night..." From the door, Sakura watched from the crack.

'They're such an innocent pair...' Sakura smiled at how cute the pair acted. Luckily they were still young enough not to know. But it won't be long before they have to face that task so both understood things. Sakura walked to Genpaku's room, said teen lay on the bed. "They must have been through quiet an event today." Genpaku nods.

"As long as I can still sense Naruto... I won't worry. He's got the genes of a namikaze and uzumaki in his blood. He won't be beaten easily." Sakura nods with a smile and lay down beside the teen.

"But I do think now we have to be careful round those too... Before they pick off too many of our actions." Genpaku agrees.

"Night..." The male spoke as he pulled the covers up. Sakura rested her head on the red heads chest.

"Night..."

XXXXXXX

And... So ends season 3 of my 7 chapter seasons. I think this one was quiet unique for the combination of flash backs... and story play. Plus I had to use what I learned from the latest manga to my advantage. I bet some expected this out come with Sakura... -/_\- if you didn't, you're a fool. XD kidding, kidding. (or not...)

Points, when Genpaku commented that day after thunder. Naruto didn't get what his brother meant. But he knew he was embarrassing somehow, so the blond response was both embarrassment and confusion. But Naruto is a young lad and get the whole, monkey see, monkey do theme sometimes. He doesn't understand why the pair really spends time sleeping as they do. He believes it because of how close they are. Nothing ill minded her people. The dirty minds are for those who understand the f word. XD

Chakra compressed is like how Naruto attacked orochimaru in four tails. Compacted the chakra. It's going to be more deadly in that shrunken state. Luckily, it didn't end badly.

Please note, that I'm planning to set events out more off cannon. As I see the episodes more now, I'm getting a feeling of free roam. Like how I've been with Naruto series. So I'm hoping as I watch the series more and more. I'll be able to do more of my own idea.

I'm also of thinking of displaying the group in minor teams.

The main two are Naruto and Sakura, since they are cardcaptors. But with both of them on the role. One can sort of relax. For those who play final fantasy of games similar. You might be able to help me.

If you guys can think up good team roles, Tomoyo doesn't count as a combatant. She'll appear as the costume and aid on certain cards. But she doesn't have a team placement.

But those who do are Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Syaoran and Meiling.

Meiling's combat alone.

Syaoran is combat, spell caster and trapper. (Since from what we saw with time in the anime. So he has trap placing skills.)

Shizune is combat but medical.

Naruto is spell caster, combat and sealer.

Sakura is sealer, spell caster, combat and medical.

So if anyone can think of some idea combos feel free. Oh! And I'm thinking of going with Shizune with Syaoran. Since I'm using a young Shizune, I have far more control over her since she has never been focused on as a young person in the Naruto series. So I'm good to go with that.

I'm sure some will hit me over the head. But no matter, I didn't think I could work it with Tomoyo. But with this Shizune... Well. Of course I can.

I do hope, that everyone still remembers that this is a just turning 11 Shizune.

Anyway, with this ending here for now. I'll be three things.

Do the next chapter to Naruto's path to an assassin. (If you don't know, it's a naruto U Sakura K fic. But with a whole new twist that I have yet to dive into.)

Work on Naruto's digital adventure 02. Since I feel that people are waiting... But they will not get their answers and I have such an awesome plan! (even though I have yet to start watching one episode of season 02 since like years ago XD)

Work on my other idea of a cardcaptors Naruto fic. (It's going to be more action based. I believe I can make one more idea out of this series with Naruto and Sakura before I feel that is enough in the ccs world. (But it's such an untapped area, there could be thousands of idea's out there... Right?))

Now that I've covered that. Let's end it on a high note! Groovy!

machi ni dekakeyou hitori de ita tte kurai dake desho

LOOP shite ochikonde

naosara ah nayanjatte

soto ni tobidasou shinpai iranai oomukashi kara

chikyuu datte mawatte'ru

kitto TSUKI datte mawaruyo

Brand-New Love Song halle-halleluiah

minna HAJIkete aishiaou

tanchou na nichijou tsuujou na kanjou

mamoranakucha DAME na koto

itsumo aru


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Man, I really an annoyed about the latest in Naruto manga with Kushina... It makes me want to redo this... But, I will keep going, besides. I'm enjoying this series as I get to try different forms of manga behind Naruto's powers. So I'll stick to this. But I want to try something similar to jingo's. But oh well. I've got to do my best right? Anyway, onward!

Chapter 22

"God damn it Naruto!" Shizune yelled as she raced alongside Naruto on her new pair of roller blades. "How could you have got the time mixed up? Can't you tell when we need to be back for training?" Naruto glanced over as they rushed round the hill.

"Hey sorry! It's not my fault I had the watch upside down. It was an accident! Honest Shizune-nee-chan!" Naruto stated as they rushed round the corner with Naruto in the lead. But luck was not on their side as two people carrying a couch was in their path. "Woah!" Naruto ducked and then Shizune but Naruto had no time to act on the cat in his path as he shifted the board sideways to stop and lost his balance.

"Naruto!" Naruto's hand hit the tarmac and he was able to right himself. But Naruto's board took Shizune out from under her. "Argh!" But a hand latched out and was able to counteract her fall. "Few... Thanks..." Shizune stopped as she looked at the older brunet woman with black sunglasses on.

"My, you two are in a hurry." Naruto rubbed his hands as he walked up.

"Nice catch there... You okay Shizune-nee-chan?" Shizune glanced over and nods.

"Oh please, like I would have gotten hurt anyway... But um, thanks anyway..." Shizune stopped waiting for a responce and the woman smiled before removing her glasses. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

'This feeling...' The woman glanced between the pair, but more at Naruto.

"Kaho Mizuki... Nice to meet you too... I'm sure we'll meet again..." Shizune looked confused as the woman walked off and she glanced to Naruto.

"Why was she looking more at you when she said that? Got any idea?" Naruto glanced to Shizune.

"Not sure... But I think we best get going. One we're late as it is... And two... I don't trust her right now; she's giving off a powerful magical aura. It worries me. Come on!" Naruto called taking off on his board.

"Really..." Shizune muttered before following, but she did glance back. Was this person really someone to worry about?

X X

With a new day, Naruto made his first task to talk to Li. So once locating the young brunet, Naruto got Li away from Meiling with Shizune's aid.

"Someone with high levels of magic?" Li repeated curiously at Naruto's words, to which Naruto agreed.

"That's the best way I can describe it Li... I'm worried because this could be a threat in disguise." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm wondering if I should inform Sakura-chan."

"It might be best to wait till we can understand why this person is here first. If it's a threat then maybe inform Kinomoto-san would be best... Do you know where to find this person?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, she said that we'd meet again..." Naruto glanced up to the school before turning back to Li. "Let's be on our guard for now." Li nods as both held their gaze and one another.

"It would be safer... And you best watch Kinomoto's back when this person's nearby..." Li stated as he walked pass before stopping just beyond Naruto. "Like you said, we don't know what kind of person she is... If it's to do with the clow cards. Kinomoto-san or you... Could be in trouble." Naruto gave a short, slow nod as he closed his eyes.

'I don't want anything to repeat it like back then...' Naruto took a breath. "Yeah, could be."

It was a troublesome thing for Naruto. He hated keeping secrets from Sakura. After everything he should really learn to speak his mind more and be more open. After all, his brother did say that speaking about things between those you really hold close, is good for forming that stronger bond.

Maybe it's the way he's lived different to his brother. That's why Genpaku and Sakura Haruno were so close; it was a world where you grew up quicker. Relationships seemed so confusing... Even when you know your feelings... Or... Should...

This Mizuki... It worried Naruto for Sakura's safety. He didn't want to put Sakura in a point of danger. That was his role, it was more his thing. Sakura was too kind, even if she'd gotten stronger over the time.

Which was good, and it was better that Sakura also retained that true nature she is... Naruto would be sure he'd miss some of those quirks if they vanished. But he was also glad Sakura was more capable to stand her ground. Must be part of that fox like connection?

As Naruto sat down for class he continued to ponder. As he glanced about, he knew no one but a small few knew of their newer status as his brother called it, 'young couple'. While it would be nice to say, it would also be more difficult to explain the hows when's and whys... Another troubling thing.

X X

As time drew closer to start the school day, Naruto was beginning to worry, Sakura hadn't turned up and this wasn't normal... Though it was rare that Sakura over slept. But after miss Mizuki's appearing like this and leaving him uneasy.

'I better find her.' Naruto stood and headed for the door. Tomoyo was the first to see Naruto as she and the other of girls stood waiting.

"Where you going Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced over as some of the other's noticed his presence.

"I'm going to find Sakura is all..." Chiharu glanced over to Naruto.

"But class is almost starting..." Naruto shrugged.

"Like that's going to stop me, I'll just see if she's got in yet... Excuse me." Naruto spoke walking up to the door, as he opened it on the other side Sakura opened it also, but with the momentum, she barrelled through not expecting the sudden burst in the door as Naruto opened it.

While he may have hurt his head, he was glad Sakura was okay and was as normal as ever.

"G-gomenasai Naruto-kun!" Sakura stammered as she quickly got up flushed. "Did I make it...?" Sakura asked as she helped Naruto up.

"Yep." Chiharu spoke with a nod.

"Sensei's not here yet." Riku added and Sakura sighed relieved.

"Yes," Sakura jumped at her teachers words. "You made it just in time... But now then..." As the students quickly scurried to the seats. Naruto sat tense, he hadn't sensed it before. But now he could sense Mizuki close by... And getting closer. "As of today, your usual maths teacher will be taking a long term leave..." Naruto sat up more abrupt; he liked his maths lessons with that teacher. "So instead a substitute will be taking her place..." It dawned on Naruto then and slowly his gaze moved to the door as it opened. There she was, Kaho Mizuki. As the woman walked in, there was a long pause as everyone looked at her. Their teacher held his hand up and gesture to her. "This is Kaho Mizuki. I hope you'll all behave under her teaching..."

Naruto glanced to his left slightly as a serious Li glanced to him. Naruto gave a short nod as to his unasked question before looking forward.

When a break in the day came Naruto took a walk to think. This not long after, left Naruto sitting under a tree. "Geez..." Looking up as he played with his sealed item in his fingers, Naruto found himself troubled. Sakura liked this teacher a lot.

Big problem. Since this meant trying to say, she's possible bad news, is not a good thing. 'I've lucked out.' Naruto stretched his leg out.

"Troubled as much as I am..." Naruto glanced up to Li who sat in the tree branch above him, no doubt hiding from Meiling. Naruto looked forward.

"She's going to be an everyday meeting possibly... I don't like it; she may smile and be friendly. But I've read enough and seen enough to not judge a book by its cover... That ninja was enough when it almost got Sakura and myself killed." Li nods slowly. 'But he was disguised...'

"Then what do you supposed to do then, Uzumaki?" Naruto closed his eyes for a second.

"Simple..." Naruto muttered. "I'll confront her and ask her the question straight out." Naruto stated. "I'll try find out where she lives tonight and get my answer." Li glanced down and stared at Naruto. The frontal approach huh? Li exhaled a bit before jumping down as Naruto stood. They held a gaze as Li looked to see how determined Naruto was about this.

"Very well then Naruto... Once you have your answer, what will you do? Tell Kinomoto..." Naruto held his gaze and spoke without much time to think on it.

"Depends on the answer, that's all I can really say Li." Li turned his back on the blond.

"Then I'll find out when time comes..." With that he walked off. Naruto stood there for a second before grinning, while he still had that serious edge. Li wasn't a bad guy to talk to... Then again, Genpaku did sort of make things difficult with his statement some time ago.

Off to the side a distance away, Sakura looked on at Naruto as Li walked off. 'What were they talking about? It seemed serious...' Sakura then blinked as she miss heard Tomoyo and glanced over. "Sorry, say something Tomoyo-chan?" The girl nods slowly.

"I was wondering if you were okay. You were staring at Naruto and Li for a while... Do you know what it could be about?" Sakura shook her head.

"No... But I'm sure Naruto-kun will tell me later." Tomoyo nods in agreement to that as Sakura glanced over and found Naruto gone. 'Something's wrong... Naruto's not like he normally is...'

As the school day reached the end, Sakura really found it hard to work with her worries with Naruto. He seemed more out of place, spaced out and not paying attention around him. Li seemed serious as well and even gave a warning to her before Naruto turned up, but never said why. She had to find out what, and as Naruto stood outside the front gate she ran up. "Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to Sakura as he'd been standing by the gate for several moments.

"Hey Sakura-chan..." Naruto noticed the focused gaze and grinned. "Something wrong?" Sakura stared on before speaking.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto stopped grinning. "You've been acting odd all day. Was it something you were talking to Li about? Is it something bad?" Naruto stared for a moment.

"Sakura..." Naruto muttered as to keep everyone who was leaving to over hear them. "Something's come up and I'm worried for you..." Sakura's eyes widen a bit. "But, I don't want to get you involved till I've seen for myself if you're in danger." Sakura looked at him slightly worried and saddened he'd want to keep her out of this. Naruto frowned at her look. "Hey, if I'm wrong then there is nothing to worry about... But, I don't want to start saying things till I've got my answer."

"Then I'll come with you, I don't want something to happen." Naruto shook his head. "Naruto-kun... Please, I don't want something bad to happen when I could have been there to prevent it." Naruto smiled at her.

"Sakura, this is something I must do..." Sakura glanced down. "Please, have faith, if it's nothing to worry about, I don't need to worry you with it... I can sweep it under the rug and go on as normal." Sakura glanced up.

"And if you're wrong? You could be hurt... Or..." Sakura shook her head, she didn't want to remember that fight before stealing her gaze with Naruto once more. "Would you tell me then?" Naruto nods.

"I will..." Sakura sighed and both glanced to Naruto's left as Shizune called out. She stopped before the two.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura... You okay?" Both nod. "Don't forget you have training with Haruno-san Sakura." Sakura blinked, she'd forgotten.

"R-right... I'll be going." Sakura glanced to Naruto before taking off on her blades. As she left and Naruto knew she was gone, turned to Shizune.

"Thanks for reminding Sakura... I best get going." Shizune grabbed his shoulder to stop him leaving.

"Hold it Uzumaki... You're going to find Mizuki-san... I happen to know where she is and I'm coming with you." Naruto turned but Shizunes gaze shut him up. "Sakura may not be the sort of this... But I am, I'm going to be your back up..." Naruto sighed.

"And you'll follow anyway." Shizune nods with a smirk. "Well maybe it would be better to have you as my aid... I didn't want to get Sakura involved since Kaho is our teacher and Sakura might be less to act." Shizune nods.

"Sakura's skilled yes, but she's got a kind and good heart. It's not going to be her best situation." Naruto nods and glanced back to the medical girl.

"Let's go then." With that the pair took off.

X X

"So she lives here at the shine huh?" Naruto muttered to Shizune as they stood at the entrance. Shizune nods from behind Naruto as the blond glanced about.

"What's wrong?" Shizune asked as Naruto closed his eyes.

'This feeling... Clow card... And,' Naruto opened his eyes. "Yuki..." There was a small whirlwind of white energy and Yuki appeared and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Feel that?" The small white fox nods.

"Indeed, a clow card... But I sense the presence of two others..." Naruto nods and began to the walk up the path with Shizune on his tail. As they passed the gate, Naruto felt the clow cards presence even stronger while one vanished almost.

"Hey Naruto, look." Naruto glanced to Shizune and then followed her pointed finger to his left, there by a small shrine was Li, but Meiling seemed to be dragging the boy, and from the yelling as they walked up.

"Love charms?" Shizune spoke up from hearing Meilings yelling. The girl jumped at her voice. "I thought you weren't that sort of person..." Meiling quickly let go.

"I-it's not... Hahaha... I... I wasn't here for-." Her voice was cut short as a gong of a bell echoed out. Naruto's hair stood on end and in the blink of an eye his sword appeared as he turned and pointed it out as everyone looked for the source. "A bell?"

"Naruto..." Li spoke and Naruto nods as Li called his sword also.

"Yeah..." Slowly the world round them turned green like a murky liquid and took form. "Clow card..." As it took shape the group stood in a path. Tall green walls on either side. "Yuki..." The fox glanced about.

"It would seem that we aren't part of your world... But in the cards domain." Naruto lowered his blade. "I also sense no hostility. More amusement..."

"Like the cards playing with us?" Shizune asked curiously. The fox glanced over and nods slowly.

"Yes... I'll see if I can see a way out." The fox began to rise above them but as she did the walls began to rise and no matter how fast Yuki took after that the wall matched. Once the fox returned in defeat she gave her thoughts. "Guess it doesn't like that, but it appears were in a maze from a glance.

"Maze card it is then." Li spoke as looked at the lowering walls. "Let's start for a way out... Any ideas?"

X X

"You seem quiet Genpaku." Sakura Haruno muttered as she over saw the young Kinomoto's training. "What's up?" Genpaku, who had been gazing at the sky glanced over.

"Just that Naruto's chakra has blipped off my radar again..." This got the young Sakura's attention.

"When? Why didn't you say Genpaku-san?" Sakura asked as she ran up. The male glanced to Sakura. "When did it go?" Genpaku smirked.

"Don't worry... After what happened that day, Naruto's proved to me that he can handle himself. Jiraiya and I both know that next time something happens. We don't need to worry..." Genpaku glanced back to the girl. "Naruto's got what it takes to keep his ground; you get back to your training." Sakura looked down as the older Uzumaki glanced to the Haruno. "Don't worry," the teens hand rested on Sakura's head as she looked up. "Do you really doubt he'd been so easy to beat? He's on a level different to myself, besides, you've got your work cut out little Sakura-chan. Best be ready to be there when he does make his mistake so you can cover his actions and help him out to balance the system." Sakura nods as she turned and walked past Sakura. Glancing to the young Sakura as she began to train once more, she looked back to Genpaku.

The teen saw the unasked question. "Yeah, I'm not worried... But," he stood and looked to her. "I can see you are, I'll go look for the two of them and come back for dinner..." With that he walked out the room and got himself ready. 'Can't blame them for worrying, Naruto means so much to them in different ways... Well, no time like the present, off to his last sensed location.' Grabbing his jacket, the teen walked out the door.

X X

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he sat down. Shizune kicked Naruto in the side hard before he could say more as the other two looked at him amazed by his language. "Geez... Sorry, but we've been walking this route for some time now, it's like a circle Shizune, and you didn't have to kick so hard." The blond grumbled as Shizune sighed annoyed.

"Haruno-san was right, you're picking up more of your brothers bad habits..." Naruto looked away.

"I only used it out of frustration. It's not a common word I would use daily..." Shizune sighed and looked up at the murky green sky.

"This idea was a flop of mine and that compass of yours in no good either Li..." The girl sighed again with the trouble they're having and turned to the wall. "Any one of you two wants to try cut through?" Li nods first and stepped up.

"I'll try..." The young lad drew his blade to his side and with a yell; he swung, but had no effect. "Seems like the walls to dense for my weapon." Naruto stood.

"Let me try... I might be able to cut it." Naruto glanced to Yuki as he gripped his blade and the fox nods.

"Go with it Naruto, it's your call." Naruto nods as he glanced to the wall.

'Here goes...' Naruto took a breath. 'I haven't used this since that ninja. Show time!' Naruto's left hand rose as he gripped the katana with his right. "Yuki!" The foxes form glowed and its fur turned a deep brown. "Take the element of earth and take form!" The fox's body began to fade like smoke as it swirled into Naruto's left hand as he swung it forward and held it out. Yuki became a small brown orb with fox like face as a small tail flickered out the back. "Now, merge with the katana!" Naruto called as he pointed the blade at the orb and pushed in.

The blade crumpled under the orb and the hilt glowed and turned red as Naruto swung back and a brighter, red tinted steel appeared. The hilt where his hand was burst to life with a brown glow as a fox head appeared and shot up his arm form a set of three tails that formed a shield. Like that of a samurai's arm guard.

Steadying his form the blade glowed, "Argh!" Naruto drew the blade back and swung forward. Letting loose a brown, red like glowing wave of energy. It struck the wall and covered the group into dust. Naruto was the first too see and smirked while everyone else emerged coughing. "Well... Looks like we can go on." As Naruto finished that, the wall snapped back together.

"Or not..." Meiling stated as Naruto hung his head. Shizune shook her head as Yuki took form and returned to normal as Naruto's blade did also.

"Well... Looks like we need a new plan then. Knocking the wall down didn't work and walking the path won't either, so maybe we should-" Shizune stopped as the ground beneath them came to life and wall bent apart like heated rubber. "Looks like we made it angry!" Shizune called as her feet were knocked out, with a yell she turned and fell on her front, but a wall shot up as she did and with a yelp, she was sure that wasn't going to be well on her leg.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto called as he was knocked off his feet also. Naruto felt the ground stop and blinked as the world became that of one of those strange painting with routes at every angle. Naruto sat up and grumbled. "Great... What happened?" Naruto saw no sign of Shizune, "Nee-chan? Li?" Naruto called as he glanced about.

"Oh... My head, damn maze!" Naruto jumped and turned to see Meiling. "Syaoran?" Meiling called as she stood and glanced about. "Where is he? Hang on... Where's that other girl also?" Meiling said looking right at Naruto. The blond shrugged.

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked and looked fully up and blinked as he saw Shizune waving from her sat spot. And low and behold, Li was there too. "You guy's okay?" Naruto waved.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Naruto called as he noticed Shizune's lack of standing. "You okay?"

"Just injured myself on the fall. I'll be up in a bit so no worries. Li's being nice enough to worry..." Li coughed at the comment and looked back up as Meiling called.

"Don't worry Meiling! Stick with Naruto and we'll all meet up soon." Meiling whined.

"Just hurry up Syaoran!" Meiling sighed and turned to Naruto as he walked off, his katana resting onto his shoulder. Li relaxed slightly as he turned to Shizune, Meiling would be fine as long as she stayed with Naruto.

"You okay?" Li asked as Shizune held her hands on her ankle. "Need help walking?" Shizune smirked.

"Nah, I'll in a second. This is easy healing to something's I've had to heal in my time with Tsunade-sama..." Shizune muttered as the green glow faded from her ankle and slowly she stood. Giving a tap on the floor, she turned to the young Li male. "Let's go, we've got two people to hunt down." With a chuckle, she walked past Li.

As they did, they could hear the gong of that bell once more as the pair glanced about. "There's that bell..." Shizune turned to where Naruto and Meiling had been, but they weren't there. Either gone on out of sight, or the bell was connected to the disappearance.

Or it could be both. "Let's keep moving, who knows. We might find them through this maze..." With that they picked up the pace a bit quicker.

X X

Outside the shine grounds. Genpaku's feet came to a stop and looked on at it. 'The shrine...' Genpaku glanced about slightly before forming a hand sign. 'Ninpo...' His eyes snapped open and his eyes turned red and gained its white iris. Taking a glance Genpaku could see the lingering chakra energy of Naruto and Shizune's form walking down the street, like they were there right now. But both seemed to be in conversation as they rolled into the shrine grounds. 'Where did you go...'

X X

Naruto closed his eyes, Meiling wouldn't stop worrying and whining... This girl was getting on his fine nerves. And he didn't want to say anything; he didn't need to cause tension after their groups seemed to be getting so well with each other. 'Just remain focused on finding the other two...' Naruto glanced about to see if he could spot them, but he found nothing of them as he walked. 'Where are they...'

"Syaoran!" Naruto twitched. "Where are you?" Naruto slumped his shoulders as he felt he would snap. Then, an idea!

"Meiling!" Naruto called turning round and startling the girl. "Listen, I know you're worried about Li and what not..." Naruto stammered as he tried to quickly think. "But, yelling out for him won't help us... I can't listen out for them calling if you're calling out." The girl stared at him as he looked up. "If we stay quiet, we can listen out for them and maybe we'll find them even quicker." The girl stared at him for several seconds. Then looked back about the maze.

"Syaoran! Where are you?" Naruto growled.

"Will you please be quiet?" The girl looked back surprised again. "I tried to be kind, but your constant yelling is getting on my nervous. It's driving me insane damn it!" Naruto sighed and glanced to the girl who had her arms crossed and giving him a harsh look.

"How rude! This is where Kinomoto-san get's her temper from..." She unfolded her arms and pointed at Naruto in a poking manner. "You're a bad habit rubbing off on her." Naruto blinked.

"What did you say?"

X X

"Sounds like Naruto's angry..." Shizune muttered as both she and Li looked up at that yell. "Guess he's not having a good time with Meiling..." Li sighed as he walked behind the older girl.

"Meiling has her own quirks like everyone else... Guess Uzumaki won't get along with her... I just hope they can get along till we find them..." Shizune sighed, it can't be helped, the frustration of this maze would have no doubt got to Naruto, and it's already proven in his language... Looking on ahead, Shizune blinked.

"Speak of the ninja himself..." Li glanced round and blinked.

"Syaoran!" Meiling yelled with glee as she rushed up. Behind her Naruto walked with slumped shoulders. And Shizune smirked.

'Guess Meiling couldn't stand Naruto's temper huh?' Shizune mused as she looked at the red mark on Naruto's face. As both groups came to a stop they looked on at each other. "So... We found each other."

"Of course!" Meiling stated. Naruto rubbed the side of his head before looking forward.

"But don't we have a small problem?" Shizune and Li nod as they looked up slightly. Being upside down was a small problem. Naruto looked up, "How are we supposed to get there? And Why do I feel this could repeat itself if we walk off." Shizune nods while crossing her arms at Naruto's comment, he could be right.

"The trouble here is, that maze could very well keep this up till we die of hunger..." Meiling huffed at this comment.

"Why don't we this then?" The Li girl started. "This place has thrown any sort of gravity or anything out the window. So why don't we just jump between floors. It's only a full body's length, and our bodies should just stick to the floor above to match yours or ours."

"That maybe true," Shizune started. "But we have no proof, you have either of the two, one. You stick to the floor above."

"Or..." Naruto spoke up. "You could fall on your head and maybe give us some peace and quiet..." Meiling glared at the blond. But before she could harm Naruto again, Li coughed and drew her attention.

"Any way... It's not a bad idea to try. So, who wants to go first?" The three glanced amongst themselves.

"How about you Li!" Shizune and Naruto offered.

"I'll do it!" Meiling called. "I'll prove you I was right... Okay!" Meiling stated looking up.

'If she fails...' Shizune mused to herself forming hand signs.

'I'm so going to laugh...' Naruto mused with his arms crossed as Li watched on with a neutral tone.

'Just don't hurt yourself Meiling...' Meiling crouched and with a grunted jumped and flipped over with her feet touching the surface.

But what they didn't expect was what was to come next. Instead of her hair dangling down or up, it dropped to her left. "Wha!" Shizune reached out and grabbed her arm and found her weight shift.

"Naruto! Li!" Shizune called as she concentrated her chakra to the soles of her feet. But the floor gave out. "Huh?" In the fall, Li reached out and grabbed hold and Naruto stuck to the floor as he held Li's arm. But his chakra gave out with the weight of the three and they all fell into the darkness below.

X X

Sakura Kinomoto's eyes widen and she stopped what she was doing and looked out the window. The Haruno girl glanced over to the window then to the girl. 'Something's wrong? Could it be whatever they were talking about that night?' Putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Sakura... What's wrong?" Sakura glanced over.

"N-nothing... Guess I'm just tired from all this." Sakura muttered as glanced down. 'Naruto... What's happening to you... Something's wrong, I know it.' Her teacher stood straight with a frown while putting her hands at her side and sighed, Sakura wasn't going to go on with this distraction.

"We'll finish it for tonight... Head home and rest... Don't worry about Naruto. Genpaku won't let him get into serious danger... Go home, don't worry. I'll get Naruto to call when they get back." Sakura glanced to the older girl before nodding and heading for the door to get her things. "Don't be late. I'm calling your tou-san to inform him... Take care."

"Hai!" Sakura returned as the door closed. The Haruno girl sighed and sat down, "Hurry up you Uzumaki idiots..."

X X

Naruto's form lay unmoving; having fallen from god knows what height. "Ugh..." But, with the return of his consciousness, he slowly began to open his eyes. "Man... I ache all over..." Naruto grunted as he held his blade tight. 'If I hadn't got under everyone and used the earth elements sword... Our fall would have been more painful... If not deadly...' With a cough, Naruto twitched and grunted. 'Damn it... My right arm's not working... Must have dislocated it on the landing.' His blade vanished to get his body upright on his left hand. "Shizune... Li... Meiling..." Naruto grunted sitting up. Glancing at the forms Naruto stumbled to his feet. "Oi... It's not time to be sleeping, if anyone should. I should damn it..." Naruto moved over to Shizune.

"Get up damn it..." Naruto muttered as he crouched down. "We can't have our only medic out cold... Damn it, wake up Nee-chan!" Naruto called nudging the girl. Shizune's eyes scrunched together.

"Talk about a fall..." Was what Naruto received as she slowly pushed herself up. "Thanks for the save Naruto." Naruto grinned as her eyes landed on his arm. "Naruto," waving his left, Naruto pointed to Li and Meiling.

"Get them up... My arm can wait." Shizune nods slowly before turning to the other two as Naruto sat down. Staring for several seconds, Naruto closed his eyes. 'This feeling... Could it be?' Opening his eyes which gained an intense glow as Shizune got Li and Meiling up and about. Turning to Naruto, Shizune noticed the look.

"Naruto?" Naruto closed his eyes as a red glow pulsed and sparked down his arm. 'His arm... It's recovering even faster than before... What I heard from Tsunade-sama and Sakura-sempai. Kyuubi shouldn't be able to heal this quickly.' Naruto stood and the sparks vanished and his form relaxed. 'What the...' Shizune blinked. 'His aura... It's so... Different, what just happened?' Naruto turned and without a word his sword appeared as a bell rung. "That bell again?" Shizune commented as the three glanced about, but another gong right after as Naruto rose his sword forward.

"Come out... I can sense your presence easy enough now that you've stopped phasing it out..." The group look forward. They could hear footsteps coming from the only way out. Each held their gaze as the shadow appeared and slowly, Mizuki stepped out from the corner.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Meiling spoke surprised while Naruto and Li kept a serious gaze. Shizune glanced to Naruto and Li before looking back at the threes teacher curiously. Naruto raised his blade defensively while the woman smiled back.

"I'm not your enemy Naruto, I'm only here to help..." Mizuki spoke, but only Naruto heard her words. "Lower your weapon, and I'll get you guys out. You've been trapped a little too long." Naruto slightly dropped his blade.

'Keep your cool Naruto, just because she said she's not an enemy... Doesn't mean anything.' Mizuki raised the bell in her right hand. 'That... That's got some serious magical energy.' She tapped the bell against the wall and it crumpled. She looked at the group before turning to the gap in the wall.

"Hang on!" Shizune called, "The wall... Huh?" The girl blinked as the teacher walked through, the wall didn't even budge to get back together. Shizune moved first before Meiling followed. Li glanced to Naruto as he past and Naruto lowered his blade and raised it behind his back.

"She's strong..." Yuki spoke as she took the form a sheath. The buckle of a fox head at the front glowed white. "Be careful, I sense no danger. But it could be sheltered till she wants to strike." Naruto nods.

"Yeah... I've got to keep an eye on her. It's all for Sakura-chan's safety." With that Naruto followed. 'Sakura's got an important job, to save the world. My jobs even more important. Making sure she gets all the way.'

It wasn't long before they came insight of the entrance, though the group stopped as they saw Genpaku glancing about. 'Onii-chan...' Naruto mussed before jogging forward and the group following, but he didn't let down his guard. "Got worried huh?" Naruto called as he ran out the portal. Genpaku turned to him surprised before resting his hands on Narutos shoulders.

"Can't be helped... Both Sakura's would have gone otherwise when little Sakura needs to practice. Hm?" Genpaku blinked as he looked at the red haired teacher as Naruto turned back to Maze as it began to try suck them back in. "My my... Kaho Mizuki... Now this is unexpected..." Genpaku spoke amused with a narrowed gaze. "Does Toya know you're in town?"

"No... I've only been back a while now though... It's good to see you again, Uzumaki... I take it the young blond child is your younger brother?" Genpaku nods as his face gained a tense look.

"What reason do you have coming back? Having left for London and hurting Toya, it took time for him to recover according to Sakura-chan... And now..." Genpaku mused as he watched the clow card float over the ladies shoulder and into her hand. A small smile as she looked at it. 'I always thought she was an odd one to watch out for...' Mizuki turned to Naruto as he walked up.

"Here... You can have it if you want." Naruto eyed the card before taking it.

"Thanks..." Genpaku coughed.

"Okay you lot, I'm taking you guys home. Starting with these two." Genpaku said pointing at Li and Meiling. Naruto glanced back to his brother.

"I'll catch up later Onii-chan... There's something," Naruto looked at Mizuki. "I need to talk about with sensei." The woman smiled and Genpaku nods while the three looked on at Naruto.

"Okay... I'll see you later then. Come on, let's go you guys." As Naruto waited for everyone to leave till it was him and his teacher. Once they were gone, Naruto acted.

"Sensei..." Naruto spoke seriously as the air began tense. Naruto drew his blade and pointed it at the woman. "No side stepping, or getting out of this." The blade was tilted to show his seriousness. "Tell me why your here, you're magic was visible from the get go when we meet... Whatever your answer is, will determine what I do." Mizuki looked on with no showing of fear or anything but a smile.

"You're protecting Sakura Kinomoto, aren't you?" Naruto slight tightening of the grip was proof enough. Mizuki's face warmed slightly. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to do anything... That's not my reason for being here now."

"Then what is it?" Naruto questioned.

"I cannot say..." Naruto glowed as did his blade glow. "Sakura is not to know Naruto..."

"Then tell me... If it's just, I'll keep my trap shut. I'm not a guy to lie, if I have to keep a secret. I will, even from Sakura as I've done before..." 'Though with harsh consequences...' Naruto mused to himself as the teacher studied his body language and eyes.

'He's serious in his words... I can see that, but I have to be careful with what I say.' Mizuki closed her eyes a seconds.

"Okay... I'll tell you..."

X X

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window. She hopped Naruto was okay, if it had been a clow card... Maybe she should have gone in case Naruto couldn't capture it. 'Naruto-kun... Please let me know your okay...' Kero landed on the window and glanced to the girl before sitting down and looking out to the night sky.

"He'll be fine Sakura, you don't need to worry." Sakura sighed.

"I know I shouldn't, but Naruto's my lifelong friend... Even if it's something he can handle... I should worry..." Kero glanced down before looking back out to the night sky.

'I understand you there Sakura.' Kero mussed looking at the almost full moon. 'Yue...' Both jumped at Sakura's cell phone.

"Naruto!" Sakura called quietly as she jumped onto her bed. Kero sat back against the window as Sakura questioned Naruto as to what happened.

'They'll both go far together... Hm...' Kero smirked slightly. 'Clow was right to let me decide who should become the next cardcaptor. Though I wonder if he expected two... Sort of...' Kero followed Sakura's movements as she tried to get something important out of him. But by the frown, she wasn't getting far. 'I just hope both will be ready for when the time does come...'

"So it went well! Maze wasn't so hard once we got ourselves to it." Sakura exhaled lightly with a smile.

"That's good, Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as she wandered about the room. "What did you find out? Did you get your information?" Sakura waited several seconds before frowning. "Naruto?"

"Sakura..." Sakura glanced to the phone. "Can we talk tomorrow; I feel I'll be ready to give what I need to say..."

"Naruto-"

"Please Sakura... I need time to think. Trust me; let me think on this..." Naruto muttered as he sighed and put the cell down. "Gomen Sakura-chan... I don't think the information would be right to say or not anyway. But, I can give you something to at least stable the worry." Naruto sighed as he set the phone down. 'Life... Just gets harder and harder... Man... I hope a new day will be ready for me to face Sakura-chan.' With that Naruto gave a stretch with a long yawn and fell asleep. 'I'm getting up early. I need to let myself think...'

X X

The tower... Sakura... A woman's gaze...

X X

Sakura awoke early the next morning. The dream still in her mind, it was so... Different to before. Not just the woman, but her clothing had changed greatly also. 'It's weird...' Sakura mused as she finished getting changed. Glancing to Kero as he mumbled in his sleep, she smiled. 'I'll take an early leave today to school.'

With that she equipped her skated and took off. 'Naruto-kun... What's eating you?' Sakura thought to herself as she rolled along. She felt like heading to Naruto's and waiting for him, but she wanted to head to where Maze was. The tsukimine shrine. As Sakura stopped, she looked up at the shrine name and then down the path. "Naruto-kun took on the Maze card with everyone last night..." Sakura sighed. "I really wish I'd been there to help..." While muttering to herself, she was unaware of the presence behind her.

"Help who?" Startled greatly, Sakura turned round quickly and looked insurprise.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura stammered as the woman smiled dressed in the shrine robes. "Wh-what you doing here?"

"I live here at the shrine." Mizuki replied.

'Really... Naruto-kun was here last night. Are they connected?' Sakura pondered as Mizuki looked on at the young girl.

"Is something wrong Sakura? You look troubled." Sakura shook her head. Mizuki smiled and Sakura smiled back, her teacher just made feel so happy in her presence. "Well I best get back to sweeping up." Sakura's eyes lit up.

"I'll help." Mizuki looked at her curiously.

"Really?" Sakura nods. Then from behind another voice came out, someone familiar to Sakura.

"I'll help also." Sakura and Mizuki turned to see Yukito.

"Yukito-san."

X X

While Sakura helped with Mizuki, Naruto sat in a quiet area in the park. His legs crossed as Yuki floated round his head. 'Remain focused... I've got to draw my energies out without Yuki's aid...' Before him, his katana rested, the tip stabbed into the ground as it glowed. 'Come on... focus...' The blade glowed and took a brown earthy form. But it regained its state before Naruto leaned forward. 'Damn...' "It's too soon." Naruto muttered.

"While that may be true, Naruto," Yuki spoke over head. "You have to learn to master the 7 elements. Without me..." Naruto looked up.

"I haven't even mastered one element yet." The fox landed on the hilt of the blade and the tail curled round it. "So far I can use earth... That's about it." The fox looked up as Naruto looked to the floor.

"Kyuubi-sama, believes you can do this, though you may have a child like approach, using your elements in the form of your favourite hero's. You are strong; it's why you will go far." Naruto raised his hands up. "You're magic element is that of earth. That of Kyuubi-sama's... It's not a common element those a lined with the fox clan. Going in order, water then fire, then light, dark and wind together, then lightning and finally earth." Naruto closed his eyes.

"I know that... Kyuubi told me, yet, I'm still not getting it." Yuki's gaze narrowed at Naruto.

'It can't be helped... You're mastering a very high level of magic without knowing. Even of the fox clan, only a few can reach a high level like this. Even manifesting a weapon out of an element. Even with this katana made out of Kyuubi's power. Is hard enough, you're strong Uzumaki. You just don't know how strong... If you did, I would really consider letting the girl take the place as clow card owner...' The fox jumped down. "Let's stop with trying to manifest without me... Let's move onto learning your next element. Take your pick, you've got six left." Naruto nods.

"Right..." Naruto straightened his back and thrust his palms forward. 'Let's see... I've got to think of the element, how it works and how it would flow...' Naruto's hands glow and Yuki's form began to turn to mist as it began to flow into the hands and circle it. 'My power of earth, which requires a balance, and calm mind. Keeping my mind focused on the target and keeping a steady head for anything... Sakura's... Is fire...' Naruto's mind darkened and he could almost picture it. He could see Sakura's form, her power glowing like a flame, while his was beside her, the aura circulating like the earth itself.

'Sakura's spirit, her determination and will to not give up... Come under fire's elemental arua... It's this that will give Sakura her greatest power, should she learn to control it. It's strange though, that Sakura would be fire and me earth...' The two auras mixed between the two figures. 'Fire and earth are aligned with Keroberos... The sun... Or better yet, a star since that's what a star is, a sun up close. I need to be able to understand Sakura better... I need to master fire as my next skill.'

The white energy began to glow red as Naruto kept a calm state. 'Take form... Think of a weapon that matches fires burning attitude to my own style...' A moment passed his mind and Naruto's eyes opened. 'Unlock!' The energy struck the blade in a blaze of red and took form. 'Yeah...' Naruto smirked as he admired his finished work, 'That will do.' With that he stood. "Trainings done for today Yuki... Let's get heading for school, I can sense Sakura's magical energy at the shrine, she'll be off soon for sure." The fox glanced to Naruto as it took form on the katana.

'I wonder... Can he sense that other presence... That one concealed... Or is it too familiar to really even sense?' The small fox vanished as the blade glowed and took on the coin form that Naruto caught as it flew to him. Picking up his bag, Naruto walked off.

X X

'It's been such a great morning... Spending the morning with Mizuki-sensei and Yukito-san... Plus I some chestnuts also... I wonder if Naruto-kun likes...' Sakura blinked as she spotted Naruto at the school entrance. "Naruto-kun!" Skidding to a stop, Sakura looked to Naruto who stood with his board to his side on the wall post. "It's good to see you." Naruto smiled.

"You too," Looking at Sakura, Naruto noticed the questioning look. "Listen..." Naruto started. "You see..." Sakura waited with anticipation. But she could also see Naruto's fight for what to say to her.

"Naruto..."

"Oi!" Both jumped and turned to see Meiling running up. Syoaran more than like gone off ahead of her being that she was on her own. "What you two doing outside? We've got to hurry to class, oh, you see Syaoran at all Uzumaki?" Naruto shook his head slowly and Meiling pouted. "He's so mean..." With that she ran past. Both turned to follow her form. And after a second Naruto walked forward.

"Maybe we should talk when we get a moment. It's too easy to be over heard during the day. Maybe later tonight or something." Sakura glanced down.

"I guess..." Naruto walked forward and Sakura glanced up. 'Naruto... What were you about to say?'

As class got underway, Sakura's mind was focused on Naruto once again. What was he thinking right now? Oh, if only she'd been right about the mind reading... She'd know what he'd been thinking easily enough and get her answers. As wrong as it would be, he wouldn't be about to let everything he wanted out. Not unless he had to. Naruto held so much hidden all that time till that event in the marathon. Even about the damage to one that over uses magic... Could it be a similar feed from chakra... If one was to over use that also?

It scared her a little... That Naruto would go beyond limits and do internal harm, just to save her life. His bond to her was something that she... That she herself might not be ready for... But he was?

Could it be the events of the kyuubi? Having been harmed so many times in that horrible nightmare. The scare is just visible. And it always gives that reminder... Of what the demon was capable of. Maybe that's why Naruto showed no hesitation... Because he could deal with it.

As the school day reached its end, Sakura stood waiting for Naruto outside the school gate, having not got a word out of him all day. So having made sure she was the first outside at least, Sakura stood waiting. She didn't glance about her fellow students. She didn't need to; she knew Naruto would come to her to talk. But as the students left and the flow got smaller, Sakura found that maybe she was wrong. Soon as the sun got lower, and the last student left, she slouched her form. 'Naruto...' As she turned to leave, a hand gripped hers. Glancing back quickly, she found Naruto looking at her.

"You're really determined, aren't you when you want to," Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan..." Turning back round, she smiled slightly. He seemed more himself again. Maybe now she could get her question. But opening her mouth, Naruto stopped her. "Now is not the time yet Sakura-chan... Come, let's head to yours... Once we've got ourselves settled better..." Sakura stared at Naruto as he walked off, but not before glancing back. "I'll tell you everything I can. Just trust me." Sakura nods before running up and moving alongside him. 'I've had a good long day to think... I've got my cards ready, and now is time to play them out.'

X X

As the night took over, Naruto and Sakura had remained quiet throughout dinner. But as both left, Naruto stopped. "Fujitaka-san, Toya-san..." Both glanced to Naruto. "Sakura and I will be in with a long talk with Kero-chan... It's important, so we'll see you in the morning." Naruto turned and gave a quick bow. "Night." With that he walked off. Sakura looked to Naruto, then back to her father and Toya.

"Night." With that she followed. Toya looked on seriously as he leaned back against his chair.

"Naruto's changed a lot... Who would have thought he would be so serious." Fujitaka leaned on the table and laced his fingers together.

"It's odd... For a moment I saw his father, Minato." Fujitaka looked down with a small smile. "I didn't think Naruto would grow up so quickly... Guess these events with the clow cards have had a stronger effect on Naruto, than Sakura." Toya kept his gaze on the door way.

"There was a strange look in that kid's eye. Genpaku doesn't have it... So I wonder where he's picked it up?" Fujitaka glanced up to where the two should be now.

"It's probably a combination of many things Toya. It's got one focus though." Toya nods.

"These two were not meant to grow up so fast in this world, where they tou-san..." Fujitaka shook his head as Toya sighed. "It wasn't meant to be like this..."

X X

"So what's this about Naruto?" Kero asked as Naruto and Sakura sat on the pillows on the bed. Sakura with her back to the wall, Naruto facing Sakura. "You said this was important." Naruto closed his eyes as Sakura stared at Naruto as Kero looked to Sakura for his answer. "Sakura, what's going on?" Sakura shook her head. "Are you hiding something from me?" Naruto's eyes open and focused on the small yellow plush.

"Hiding something Keroberos..." Kero turned to Naruto. He must be serious to use his full name. "I have something's I want you to answer... So I'll explain to Sakura what I know, you, Keroberos... Will fill in those gaps after if possible," Kero blinked as Naruto looked back to Sakura. "Sakura, for the past few days I've been finding out a reason as to why a source of magic has turned up."

"Source of magic? Who's?" Sakura ask curiously. "Why didn't you say?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe, so I took on finding out alone... And who's... Is our new sensei, Koha Mizuki." Sakura's eyes widen slightly. "Now... To say what I didn't. It was her that helped me, Li, Meiling and Shizune escape maze. Onii-chan was waiting and I stayed to question Mizuki's reasons, and I said I would decide what to do with this info. Sakura, forgive me, but I can't tell you everything." Sakura glanced down slightly. "But trust me on this Sakura... Look me in the eyes, please..." Sakura did so. "Keeping much out the way, will make you stronger. Knowing it, will make you more defensive and less prepared... Now..." Naruto's form relaxed.

"With every clow card we get, we get closer to a certain day... It is called judgement day." Sakura looked on confused while Kero stared at Naruto.

"Judgement... day?"

"How do you know..." Kero muttered and Sakura glanced to the small guardian and back to Naruto.

"And when that day comes... the owner of the clow cards will be decided by the judge of the book... The spirit of the moon, Yue..." Kero seemed to throw a fit in the air.

"How do you know this? How did you find this out Naruto?" Sakura looked to Kero. "I wasn't going to say till another point." Naruto didn't look a Kero. "It's this Muzuki person isn't it that told you, am I right?" Naruto didn't respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you Naruto."

"Quiet Keroberos!" Naruto growled as he looked at the small plush. "I don't care if you were going to say later... Sakura should know, so stop whining about not getting to say. Besides... I was close to figuring it out anyway. I came across the thought today training. So I would have said something sooner or later." Naruto sighed and relaxed. "Keroberos comes under the sun, earth and fire... The other two clow cards at the top element. Yue, of the moon, would be aligned with windy and watery. It wouldn't have been long before I saw this combination."

"Naruto-kun... You okay? You seem a little tense now." Naruto nods slowly.

"Yeah... I just didn't mean to fly off the handle like that at Kero-chan..." Naruto let out a deep breath. "On the day of judgement, Yue will decide the clow cards true owner... The only ones so far, are me, you and Li up for position. But then again... It's going to be you and Li, up for clow card owner." Sakura blinked. "Sakura, I will make sure you make it... I promise, Li isn't the one, you are. I know it..."

"Did Mizuki-sensei say this to you?" Naruto looked on at Sakura who was looking down.

"Much of this... I don't know how she knows it. But, she said anyone could become the new owner... But not how," Naruto smiled at Sakura, who's gaze was still on her bed. "I believe that you will do it, Li hasn't got the skills for it." Naruto stopped for a second. "I've said it now, that's all I can say." Sakura glanced slightly away as she clenched her palms. "Other than what I've said about you being able to become the next owner of the clow cards... Everything Mizuki said to me I've said to you, that I can... I know I said I can't tell you all of it..." Naruto muttered as he glanced aside and scratched his cheek. "I hope you can..." Glancing up, Naruto was talked onto his back. "Sakura-chan..." He muttered as Sakura hugged him.

"I'm glad you told me this much Naruto-kun... I know you keep your promise, so I won't ask of more now. Thank you for letting me know of what will come ahead of time... And..." Sakura pushed herself up and smiled with red tinted cheeks as she smiled. "Thank you for having so much faith in me..." Both grinned as Kero took on a meditative state.

'I guess I've got nothing to say now...' At that moment, Kero's eyes widen slightly. As did Naruto's then Sakura's.

"Clow card..." Kero floated round the two as both quickly grabbed their items. Did he miss something here? Or did Sakura's powers just take a huge leap. As Sakura threw on her coat, her cell flew over Kero's head and into Naruto's hand waiting for it.

"I've dialled Shizune." Naruto put the phone to his ear as Sakura turned to Kero. "You ready to get going Kero-chan?" Kero stared stunned and Sakura looked on confused.

"Let's go." Naruto spoke as he zipped his coat up. Sakura plucked Kero from the air and both headed down the stairs. As they got to the door, Sakura glanced to her roller blades. "Leave them." Sakura looked to Naruto as he grinned. "We're taking the express transport." Sakura smiled with a nod and Kero held on as both rushed out into the street and their items appeared.

"Let's go!" With that both vanished without a word more.

XXXXXXXX

Hm... I was thinking of doing return... Then I hit here and thought. Sod that card, let's end it here.

So now it's recap time...

Sakura: Windy, fly, shadow, watery, rain and wood, jump, Illusion, silent and thunder and sword, flower and shield, power and mist. (By chapter 12 (15 cards)) Float (ch13), erase (ch15), glow (ch16), move (ch17), fight (ch18), sleep (ch21), and mirror (ch21.5).

Naruto: Time. (By chapter 12 (1 card)) Storm (ch14), small (ch21), maze and return (ch22).

Li: (by chapter twelve (0)) Loop (ch20).

Note: During my look back over the chapters to recap. I felt like banging my head on my desk when I read parts and found the wrong words here and there and wanted to cry in embarrassment... T/_\T

So this now brings the cards at...

Sakura: 22

Naruto: 5

Li: 1

Making 28 of the 52 gathered so far. 24 to go... I'm sure Li will get a few more... I think... ¬/_\¬

Anyway, other notes to point out.

Only Sakura K and Naruto know of the kyuubi's chakra in Sakura. No one knows... Though Sakura Haruno might be a bit suspicious.

Anything else in the Naruto manga will not come up... So the new seal on Naruto won't touch this fiction. Nor will the events with the kyuubi. As I've already used Kushina as a ghost and will also be using Minato and Kushina again some other time.

Naruto's sword is currently like this.

Base form: An Okatana. Yamato, from the devil may cry series that was used by Vergil. Naruto has yet to use the sword for any techniques in its base state. But uses it to take up the forms of the 7 elements.

From there, Naruto will use Yuki that Kyuubi created to take form of a required element that Naruto can use so far.

Remember that Yuki stores up magic Naruto has by a small percentage depending on how much he uses. Acting as a, replenish, if only small.

Earth: A katana. Harusame, the weapon used by Yoh for Amidamaru's over soul. It takes the form of the stage V.2 over soul with the large shield. But the shield takes the form of fox tails and the head that of Yuki's own. Naruto can use a few lower level moves that he's picked up from the shaman king series. That he could master.

Lightning:

Dark:

Wind:

Light:

Fire:

Water:

Chant: Ancient clan here my cry. Unleash the power of the seven within my soul. Come forth!

That's that currently. It's getting interesting now. I'd been fighting so much what to do here. But I've rolled my dice and taking what's landed. Note, for those familiar with the manga of ccs. Note that the encounter with yue at judgement. Will have a similar event. But I will say no more. But, if you guys wish to come up with ideas for the elements of the other 6, (please note that they have to be anime and up to the current events of... I think it was 2007. Could be wrong. And that I also have some ready, but if you can out do what I plan. Be my guest. And also, you can be creative, if you can come up with something outside the anime for Naruto. I'll be glad to use that.)

Well, I'm done... No music for you guys... I feel that's not needed anymore. Later!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, looking ahead of what I can do later from the ccswikipidea. I've found 4 except the movie card Arrow, I'm not going to do, since they don't play a roll but are mentioned. Bubble, wave, Libra and through. Dropping the cards from 24 remaining... to 20.

But anyway, let's get started.

Chapter 23

_It was evening and Li could only blink as he looked down at the card held before him. Shot... Looking up at the one who held it to him, he raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why you giving this to me? Are you not Kinomoto and Uzumaki's friend?" The card rose up in Shizune's grasp as she thrust the card forward again._

"_Naruto and Sakura have a lot of cards in their group and I felt, that maybe you should have this one. Yes, they'll ask me why. But I'm simply saying this, you are a friend. And one should get an equal share." Li looked back to the card before taking it from her._

"_..." Li looked at the girl. "Thanks... I guess..." Shizune grinned as she stepped back with her arms laced together behind her._

"_Well... I'm going home now... Say hi to Meiling for me." With that she turned to leave. Li stared on as the girl walked off. He didn't know what to think, but looking down back at the card, he smiled. Maybe he still might have a chance at becoming the owner of the clow cards._

X X

"Hey, Syoaran..." Li opened his eyes slightly as he found he had nodded off in the autumn weather. "Syoaran, come on get up. Classes are starting and I want you to try my cake." Li grumbled as he sat up.

"Okay, okay..." Li sighed as he pushed himself up. "Let's go..." Meiling frowned slightly and followed Li back to class. As they entered, he glanced to Naruto's group where he and Sakura were. His eyes open slightly more as he spotted the clow card that was amongst the three.

"I wish I could have been here to see you capture the clow card." Tomoyo muttered as Naruto passed Sakura the card back. She'd been missing out on recording Sakura.

"I'm sure you'll be at the next one Tomoyo-chan." Sakura spoke as Naruto nods.

"Plus, I've been missing those costumes you've been doing... Hey, did you get some from the list I passed to you done?" Tomoyo nods.

"Hai, I felt it only fair though that Sakura-chan chooses a few. As Sakura-chan is the lead role." Naruto nods.

"Of course."

"But I also make the costumes... And wish to make my fair share for the pair of you. Basing them off Sakura's outfits to which she uses." Sakura smiled, but there was a show of worry also in her smile.

"Don't overdo yourself Tomoyo-chan, you've done so much for our group when we've needed it." Tomoyo smiled back.

"Arigatou..."

XX(week since.)XX

"So... What do you guys think?" Tomoyo asked as she smiled at Naruto and Sakura as the group of three plus Kero stood in the park at night, going after their next clow card.

The camera fell on Sakura first as she glanced at her outfit, coloured in orange, green and yellow. This consisted of a light green body suit of the top half of the body and arms, which finished with matching colour shorts. Then there was the orange vest/skirt combo with yellow outlining, the vest clasped together with two green buttons, leaving a small square in the middle showing the body suit and is puffed out at the rims on the sleeves.

While the body suit was well done, the large puffy green jester cap in its light green matching colour with orange rim with similar matching yellow outline as the cap dropped back in two slender tails. With long matching green socks up to the knees, and orange boots with yellow outline and green buttons on both, it finished the outfit completely in Tomoyo's eyes.

"It's... Light..." Sakura muttered as she moved her arms. "It's different to your normal clothing Tomoyo-chan. Even the hat's lighter than the one against watery back then." Tomoyo nods with a smile.

"I had Ray-san get me material used to make the ninja uniforms in the village you guys come from. They're very light and durable. I was able to design it so it had very little resistance. You like it?" Sakura nods.

"It's great Tomoyo-chan." Sakura glanced to Naruto. "What do you think?"

"Well it's not my style..." Naruto muttered as he glanced about. "But I will admit it's not bad either. Least it's got orange." Naruto stated as he stood in a darker shade of green clothing, covering the legs to arms. "Sort of like the ninja style uniform in the cabinet at home." Tomoyo nods.

"I thought I would start with that as your primary base Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced over his shoulder as the orange jacket and had two tails at the base. His also had one large green button on the front. Kicking the orange boots on the floor a couple of times for feel, Naruto glanced back around as he held up the last item. "Is the green cap really necessary?" Tomoyo nods.

"I wanted to try my best with getting something set up in full style to Sakura-chans." Naruto put the cap on, he didn't want to be rude. Plus, Tomoyo was enjoying herself with this much needed matching up.

"I hope you've all finished chatting now." Kero spoke as he floated in a green vest with orange outlining. "But we now have a clow card to focus on."

(Note, that Naruto's may not have been my best set up. But if people want to try help. Please, it would be so nice. ^/_\^)

The group nod as Sakura glanced to Naruto, as he did at the same time before they gave a short nod to one another and both pulled out there items. And spoke in unison without missing a beat. "Key that hides the power of the dark." Both key and coin glowed and floated off their palms. "Show your true form before me," Sakura's circle appeared as Naruto's appeared in his palm.

"I Sakura..."

"I Naruto..."

Tomoyo and Kero watched on as both continued through their chants. "Command you under out contract. Release!" The key gathered a white whirlwind of energy as it began to spiral as Naruto's glowed with black lightning and in a flash turned into a short handle. Sakura gripped her staff and it grew in length as Naruto gripped his and it shot out in a fast whirling style as it took on the form just longer than Naruto himself. With a twirl, Sakura's stopped in her left palms grip and Naruto whirled his staff and stabbed the base at the ground. His right holding it while his left palm out.

"Excellent!" Tomoyo spoke as she lowered her camera. "I wasn't sure it would work Naruto... But it looks like you were right Kero-chan." Kero nods as Tomoyo glanced to the small beast.

"Well, since Naruto's staff is made from the key and clows power. It was obvious that it would work." Kero stated as both magic users glanced about. "Now... The clow card."

"It's close... But..." Sakura muttered and Naruto nods.

"It's moving about to fast to pinpoint." Naruto finished and both turned round instantly at that. Standing on a small stone pillar, was a small violet cat with a blue gem on its head. It glanced at the four and made a small chirp like noise. Kero pointed his arm out as he recognised it.

"Dash card!" The small creature crouched and took off. "After it!" Naruto crouched with a smirk.

"Let's go!" With that he vanished and appeared by the pillar with a twist on his right foot as it touched the surface, Naruto was off again. Sakura quickly drew out her card, if Naruto was going after it on foot.

"Fly!" With a strike of the card, Sakura, with Kero holding onto the shoulder, took off into the air and Tomoyo followed with her camera on foot. Sakura glanced about from the tree tops as she searched for the two run offs. "Where are you Naruto-kun?" Sakura muttered as she glanced about. Kero spotted movement and pointed out.

"There! I see them Sakura!" Sakura glanced to them and took off as Naruto and Dash raced through the park. Narto glanced over with a smirk at the small cat.

"Think your fast huh? Hate to break this to you... But you're nothing compared to me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped left and dash took off at an angle to escape. Naruto pushed off the ground for power to keep up and pushed off the tree's as he reached them, with a final push he flipped over the small creature as Naruto twirled his staff. "Hado ichi: Sho!" The small creature was blown back and flipped to right itself. Its head shook from the confusion of what happened. "Return to the guise," Dash jumped at the call as Naruto skidded on its location and the small creature took off. "Stay, still!" Naruto called vanishing after it at high speed.

"How are we supposed to catch dash?" Sakura asked. "It's moving too fast to seal."

"Naruto's keeping up with dash, give it time. Dash will slow down." Sakura nods as she followed the two from over head. As Naruto got close, Dash took off across the water. "Now Sakura!" Sakura nods as she flipped off her staff and threw a card out and swung down.

"Windy!" A card burst to life as Sakura touched the ground and the spirit shot out and wrapped round the small creature. "We got it!" Sakura cheered as Naruto stopped beside her. But the smaller spirit wasn't going to give up and battled against Windy to escape. Kero seeing this began to worry.

"Stop! If you fight against Windy!" The small mammal burst out of the cards grasp and shot into the distance over head. Tomoyo glanced from where dash went, to Sakura and Naruto as the pair looked to where it had gone. Taking the slow walk, they headed in the direction of where Dash took off. "Sakura... How far is Dash now?" Sakura looked on ahead as she focused before looking to Kero.

"I sense the presence of the clow card. But it's weak..." Sakura stated as she pointed off towards the houses. As they reached the edge of the forest, Sakura and Naruto looked at the wall. "It's on the other side." Both jumped up and glanced about the garden.

"You heard something over here?" Tomoyo glanced to the voice as another appeared.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. Someone's coming." Both glance to Tomoyo. "Hurry..." Tomoyo called as she moved to the forest with Sakura and Naruto. Both took Tomoyo's arms and all three jumped into the tree.

"Kids in strange clothing?" The officer muttered as his torch scanned the forest. Both Naruto and Sakura smiled nervously at the strange clothing comment. Tomoyo on the other hand, found the clothing to be rather cute. Kero glanced from Dashes location to the group of three.

"With Dash weakened, we'll try catch it at another time. Let's try again tomorrow." The group nod and with Sakura and Naruto's aid to Tomoyo. The group took off out of sight. Unaware of the events that would unfold.

X X

With a new morning, a new chance...

"You look nice Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo spoke as she recorded Sakura in her new outfit, to try and get Dash. Since Naruto was busy, he was unable to help Sakura this morning as he was currently focused with another task at hand.

"But..." Sakura muttered as she smiled nervously as she stood in her pink sports gear with large blue glove. "Why baseball?" Tomoyo walked up and held her hand out. Sakura passed the ball curiously.

"Well..." Tomoyo turned to the houses. "What better way to get inside, than to get this..." With that said, Tomoyo threw the ball over the trees and into the garden and then glanced to Sakura. Sakura quickly caught on and ran over quickly.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called from the other side of the wall. "I've just come to get the ball back!" As Sakura opened the gate, she glanced about in hopes of spotting Dash.

"Baseball's not allowed to be played near here." Sakura glanced to the voice of a girl with pale brown hair and from what Sakura could tell, was probably a year or so older. She wondered what the girl meant till she remembered why she was dressed up like this, to find Dash. As the girl stopped before her, she handed the ball back to Sakura. "I won't say anything." Sakura thanked the girl as she received the ball before leaving. Tomoyo walked up as Sakura left the grounds.

"Mission fail?" Sakura nods to Tomoyo.

"We'll just have try again later..." Sakura stated in defeat.

X X

As the day reached lunch time, Naruto sat on the grass verge as he and Tomoyo, who stood beside him on the stair's, waited for Sakura to finish cheerleading practice. "Sorry I took so long..." Sakura called running up as Tomoyo passed her a towel. "Arigatou."

"I thought of a new plan." Tomoyo spoke as Sakura cleaned her face.

"Really? What is it?" As Tomoyo was about to begin, her gaze was drawn to something and Sakura turned to see what drew her friend's attention as Naruto looked as well. There was the girl, crouched down ready for the 100 meter dash. "That's the girl from this morning..." Sakura muttered as the two runners took off.

"She doesn't seem very excited..." Naruto mused as he took note of the girls' lack of enjoyment from the run. As the two finished, the girl Sakura recognised, recovered on the grass verge as the three stood for several moments before deciding to talk to her.

"Excuse me..." Sakura spoke first and the girl glanced up confused to whom it was talking to her. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo and Naruto stood beside her. "Hello..." The girl's face lit up.

"You're the baseball girl from this morning... You're in the cheerleading squad?" Sakura nods slightly.

"Hai..." Sakura answered as she pondered how to ask. "Um..."

"Tachibana-san!" The group of four turned to the teachers call. "It's time to do the 100 meter dash." There was a sad look in the older girl's eyes as she looked over.

"Hai!" As she ran off, Sakura looked on worried.

"I wonder if she's not doing well?" Tomoyo asked curiously as the girl got ready, the group watched and Sakura's eyes widen in surprise when she sees a glow round the girl.

"Magic..." Naruto muttered as the girl took off. This time, her speed was greatly increased as she shot passed the same girl she raced last time.

"Well done Rei. That's a new personal best." As the group gathered round the teacher to see, Naruto glanced to Sakura.

'Looks like things are getting troublesome.' Naruto stood at that thought. "Sakura-chan, can you fetch Kero-chan and meet me near Rei-san's after school." Sakura glanced to Naruto and nods slowly. As Naruto walked off, Sakura looked back to Rei. Who couldn't be any happier.

When the school day ended, Sakura and Tomoyo headed back to the Kinomoto home before meeting Naruto outside Rei's. But when Naruto saw Sakura, she didn't seem really happy at all. "You okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto-kun... Do you think we could leave Dash alone for now?" Naruto looked on confused before shaking his head.

"We can't Sakura-chan..." Naruto stated as Kero poked his head out.

"He's right; we can't leave Dash's power to affect her more. That's what dash's power is used for." Naruto looked on at the conflicted look in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan... We have to seal Dash soon. Before it gets too out of hand." Naruto spoke as he glanced behind Sakura's form.

"Oh!" Sakura jumped slightly and turned around to see Rei, who was in high spirits. "Seems we're meeting a lot today?" Sakura smiled and nods as Rei invited them round. As Rei passed, Sakura's smile faded as she passed Naruto.

'...' Naruto didn't say anything, but he was worried.

"I'm home!" Rei called to her mother who was sweeping round the front entrance. As she was greeted in return she ran up. "You wouldn't believe the day I've had. I set a new personal best." Naruto glanced to Sakura, she really didn't seem happy.

"Oh! You brought company back with you?" Naruto looked forward as Rei nodded to her mother.

"Hai. They're from Tomeda elementary... Um..." Rei stopped; she didn't even know their names. Sakura glanced up.

"Sakura Kinomoto, 4th grade, class 2." Sakura responded.

"Tomoyo Daijubou..." Tomoyo replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke and instantly Naruto was approached by the girl quickly.

"Really?" Naruto blinked confused and slightly worried grabbed Naruto ande dragged the group inside, she seemed very excited. Her mother chuckled lightly as Naruto looked for help. While Tomoyo and Sakura looked on confused, though Sakura was slightly annoyed with how Rei was acting to Naruto.

Once Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo were seated, Rei sat across from them smiling greatly. "You're related to Genpaku Uzumaki correct?" Naruto blinked with slowly widening eyes.

"You know of onii-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. Rei nods slowly.

"Only because he's dating my idle." There was a still silence. "I think she lives with you, Sakura Haruno?" Naruto and Sakura glanced between each other.

"I didn't know that? Um... How come?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well... Sakura's the best runner around for her age. I idle her because she started from the bottom and worked her way up. I want to come first in the track event at the athletics meet. I had been hearing a lot about her and was going to be at one of the meets. But she was injured before it... So she never got to run."

'If I remember right, Sakura was injured when she left with onii-chan for a week... I wonder if this was related to the ninja world.' Naruto mused curiously before turning his attention back to Rei. "But onee-chan probably won't ever know about your goal to win..." Naruto responded and Rei shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter... Just to come first, to prove myself Sakura would have... Even though she never did do the athletics meet after that." Naruto sat back and looked up. It seemed very interesting this information. "I wasn't sure of myself lately because I hadn't been doing well." Rei continued. "But, I did really well today."

"We saw." Tomoyo spoke as Naruto glanced to Sakura again.

He could feel it... Sakura's sadness, her uneasiness with the fact Rei was being helped by Dash without knowing. And not wanting to intervene. 'Sakura-chan..?' Naruto glanced forward as Rei mentioned all her thanks to Peewee.

"Peewee?" Sakura asked confused as Rei mused how to explain it.

"I found it last night..." Rei glanced to Kero. "About the same size as that plush toy there... But it was injured..." Rei stated as Sakura looked on.

"Injured..." Sakura glanced down slightly; it was her fault Dash had been injured, if she had waited a bit longer.

"Maybe it's thanks to Peewee I was able to run so fast today..." Rei mused to herself aloud. She was never that quick and Peewee just turned up over night and now she did a new personal best today.

"It's the power of the clow card..." Kero muttered to Sakura while Rei was lost in thought before chuckling.

"Do you think that's strange?" Rei asked and Sakura shook her head and disagreed with Rei at that comment.

"Just like a good luck charm." Tomoyo commented as Rei nodded with an amused smile before looking to Sakura and then to Kero slightly.

"Is that small plush your holding your good luck charm too, Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced down as she pondered what to really say for Kero.

"W-well... It's something like a good luck charm, or a mascot..." Sakura stammered out as Rei got an idea.

"I know," Rei started as she stood. "Would you three like to see Peewee?" Sakura opened her mouth to say something as Rei turned. But she didn't know what to say.

"Now's our chance!" Kero whispered. As Rei reached the door, Sakura stood quickly.

"Rei-san." Sakura blinked as she turned to Naruto as Rei turned round curiously. "Sorry about this, but I've just realised we need to be heading home..." Naruto said glancing to Sakura who was looking to him as he looked back. "Maybe we can see Peewee another time... Later..." Naruto spoke as he moved and slightly helped Sakura along who was slightly dazed by Naruto's sudden actions. Tomoyo picked up Kero and gave her goodbye as Rei saw them out. As they got into the park, Kero asked what that was about. But Naruto didn't say anything as Sakura walked behind him, looking to the floor.

"Naruto!" Kero called. "We could have caught dash." Naruto stopped as Kero continued. "As long as Dash stays in her care, it's only going to affect the girl more." Naruto glanced back.

"Do you not understand right now, Keroberos...?" Naruto asked as he turned round and looked to Sakura. "Not only could we not catch Dash so openly like that. But you don't understand right now, what Sakura-chan is feeling." Kero sighed lightly.

"We can't leave dash with her forever..." Kero stated.

"We know that..." Naruto retorted.

"Then we'll have to sneak in another time to get dash." Naruto glanced from Kero to Sakura, before moving back to Kero.

"We'll see."

X X

'What to do... What to do... What to do...' Naruto mused to himself as he sat in his chair in class. 'Sakura-chan... She really doesn't want to do it. If dash disappeared, Rei-san would be upset... But, we can't let dash help her win... But Sakura isn't up for it, she feels responsible for hurting Dash with Windy.' Naruto closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. 'I don't want to do it... But I guess I'll need to step in to deal with Dash... I hope Sakura-chan will be okay with that.'

"She outran her record pace again." Naruto sat straight and glanced to Tomoyo as she Sakura with their friends looked down on the track where Rei was running. Sakura nods in agreement as she waves down to Rei.

"She was fast." Chiharu spoke as Naruto leaned back on his chair.

"She sure was." Naoka added as Chiharu looked back to the running field.

"I heard she's one of the favoured to win the girls' 100-meter dash at the next track meet." Naoka nods as Sakura glanced across.

"She's amazing. I know she's in 6th grade..." Naoka commented and glanced to Chiharu. "What's her name?"

"That's Rei Tachibana." Sakura turned to the voice of her math's teacher as Naruto glanced from the teacher to Li as he stood not far from them. Li glanced to him before glancing away.

'I wonder if he suspects something.' Naruto mused as he listened to their teacher explain to Sakura and the group. Though, he missed some of the beginning... Glancing back he noticed Sakura's look as she heard how the teacher had commented on how Rei was doing well lately. 'This is what I don't like...' Naruto mused to himself as Sakura glanced to Chiharu who called to her. 'Sakura knows that it's because of dash that Rei's doing so well... But if she took dash, it could hamper Rei's confidence as she does he runs as normal pace... She doesn't want Rei to be upset, having done so well... But doesn't want her to win through something that isn't her own skill...' As Sakura walked off, Naruto stood and followed as Li watched the pair leave. Something seemed to be up with the Kinomoto girl...

X X

"This is really getting too you Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he and Sakura stood on the open roof of the school. Sakura was sat down by the wall as Naruto stood beside her with his back to the wall. As he stood there, he really was beginning to feel like a broken record, repeating to Sakura having mused about it minutes ago.

"I really can't do it Naruto-kun... I know that if Rei win's... It will be because of dash... But I can't just leave the clow card on the run... I didn't want to hurt Dash either... And Rei seems so happy, if Dash was to go... It would affect her more than just running." Naruto glanced aside as he looked to the distance, more repeats. He knew Sakura too well maybe.

"Sakura... I'll get dash." Sakua glanced to Naruto as he stared onward at the town round them. "If you feel..."

"No..." Sakura muttered looking down. She clenched her hands. "I know you want to do what's best... But I have to do this..." Naruto glanced down. Sakura's gaze was on the floor looked forward. "But..."

"You have to do it before the track... And before Dash recovers." Naruto stated as he sat down, as he did, he glanced to Sakura once more. He looked forward in thought. 'You won't do it before it's too ate Sakura...'

At the end of the school day Sakura left to see Rei as Naruto and Tomoyo headed for the gate. Saying they would wait for her. Having watched Rei several times as she did her sprints, Sakura continued to weigh out her choice. She really didn't know yet. As Rei took her final run, she stopped as she finally noticed Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura gave a quick bow. "You're in the cheering squad, right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura gave a slow nod. "You're coming to the meet next week, right?" Sakura gave an uneasy yes. "Please cheer for me."

"S-sure..." Sakura responded as Rei's teacher called. Rei gave her farewell, with a mention of Dash's recovery and took off to her sensei. As Sakura turned to leave, she felt now that she knew what to do. When she reached the gate, Tomoyo was waiting. "Wh-where's Naruto-kun?"

"He said he was going on home. Said he had things to do." Sakura nods slowly as Tomoyo looked at Sakura sadly. She really didn't seem herself.

"So have you come up with a decision?" Kero asked as he poked out the bag as they walked. Sakura didn't respond as they walked in silence.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood in a tree with Yuki on his shoulder. His eyes on the small cage in the house as the fox glanced to Naruto. "Are you ready...?" Naruto nods as the fox looked forward. "But why let it out first? Why not seal it trapped in the cage?"

"I want a rematch against dash. This time, I'll catch it for sure..." The fox jumped down onto the branch.

"That girl is never going to be as strong as you hope her to be... You must remember that, she's too kind hearted. One so weak shouldn't be in charge of such power like the clow cards." Naruto sighed as the fox jumped down to the wall and into the garden.

'You have yet to understand, just how strong Sakura-chan is Yuki... One day you'll see just how strong she is...' Naruto mused to himself as dash's cage was opened and Yuki pounced on the small creature. There was a scuffle and both rushed out.

"Now Naruto!" Yuki called as Naruto nods and jumped down. Dash stopped and rushed off in another direction. Naruto crouched as Yuki landed on his shoulder.

"Let's go..." With that Naruto pushed off. 'This time round... I'll catch you dash.' Naruto stated to himself as he kept up a close pace. Even short of full recovery, dash was a figure hard to keep up with. But while Naruto was focused solely on dash, he didn't notice the familiar magic signature's of Kero and Sakura ahead.

Though with Sakura and Kero currently, things weren't too well going.

"I can't do it..." Sakura started as she came to a stop in the park. Kero flew out the bag quickly.

"What are you saying!" He asked as he faced the young cardcaptor. Sakura looked at Kero with a saddened look.

"Can we wait till after the track meet next week to seal Dash away?" Kero shook his head.

"By then Dash will be fully recovered! We have to capture it while it's weak." Sakura looked on sadly.

"But Rei-san thinks she's doing well because of Peewee... Can't we wait till after the meet to capture it?" Sakura asked again as she glanced aside.

"We can't do that! Dash is not an easy card to capture! If it fully recovers!" Sakura looked forward.

"I know that! And I'll do my best also! I promised Naruto I'd," Sakura stopped as she felt the presence of a clow card. Kero sensed it also and turned to look beyond Tomoyo down the path. As they both looked on, Dash landed on the path. "That's..."

"Dash!" The small creature glanced back to Naruto and took off as Naruto landed on the path on one foot in a crouch. Sakura's eyes widen as she opened her mouth to call out. But Naruto was gone before she could move. "No, Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she quickly ran after him. Kero grabbed on just in time as Sakura used the same move as Naruto and vanished in a rushed of energy.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yuki were in hot pursuit of the small creature. 'Okay... Now it's time to practice this technique...' Naruto mused to himself as his eyes widen and he glanced back.

"What is it Naruto?" Yuki asked.

"Damn it! Sakura and Kero! I didn't sense them till just now..." Naruto stated as he looked back. Yuki glanced back to Naruto.

"You don't have time to worry on her... Seal dash now." Naruto looked forward.

"Okay!" Naruto reached into his shirt. "Ancient clan hear my cry!" Naruto called as he threw the coin forward as it glowed. "Unleash the power of the seven within my soul." The seal appeared as the coin touched it and the sword hilt burst through the other side as Naruto ran passed and grabbed it. "Come forth!" Naruto called pulling the blade out and flicking the grip round in his hand. "Yuki!" Naruto called as he flicked his left hand forward and Yuki took on its brown spirit form. "Now, merge with the sword!" There was a flash of light as the energies connected.

"What's that light?" Kero asked as they saw something flicker in the trees. Sakura looked on worried; she wasn't going to make it.

"Here goes..." Naruto stated as the blade glowed and Naruto jumped and flipped in mid air. "Earth art! Palms of earth!" Naruto yelled as he stabbed the blade into the ground. As dash touched the ground, the earth shot up as hand reached out and for the small creature. Dash jumped aside one, but another hand reached out and grabbed it. A high pitched call of panic echoed out as Naruto pulled the blade out and he vanished once again. Appearing, Naruto looked at dash, struggling against the earth that now contained it. Naruto swung the blade out and it turned into the sealing staff as yuki landed on the rock arms. "You've been out match..." Naruto called twirling the staff. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Naruto called swinging the staff forward as Sakura appeared.

"Matte Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in haste.

"Clow card!" Naruto called without stopping. The small creature glowed and spiralled into tip as it took form of the card. As the glow faded, the card floated up and into Naruto's hand. The staff glowed and returned to coin form. Glancing from the card, Naruto turned slowly. "Hey Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke turning round. As he did, Sakura walked up and grabbed his shirt. Naruto stared at her as Sakura's gaze was hidden by her hair. He glanced aside. "You wouldn't have caught Dash in time..." Sakura tugged forward.

Sakura tensed, before pushing Naruto away. He stumbled into the dirt arms and they burst into dust. Sakura turned quickly and walked off as Naruto slowly sat up, he watched her leave before looking at the ground.

"I'm an idiot..." Naruto muttered as he punched the ground. Yuki glanced to the girl's retreating form with Kero before looking to Naruto. "Sakura's really upset now..."

"She's upset because of her own weakness..." Naruto shook his head.

"Don't put words in my mouth Yuki... Sakura's not upset because of that... It's because..." Naruto stopped as he stared at the ground. 'It because I didn't trust her to do it herself... I let myself decide without thought... And Sakura now feels betrayed...' Naruto put a palm to his face. 'Why do I not think ahead before hand?' Naruto stood slowly and looked on to where Sakura walked off. He looked to the card in his hand. His form slacked as he looked at the ground. "What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo stood waiting for Sakura to return. When she did, Sakura looked far more upset than before. "Sakura-chan..." Sakura walked passed without a word and walked off. Tomoyo looked from Sakura to the woods before following. And moments later, Naruto stepped out glancing at Sakura's retreating form. Looking to the floor, Naruto glanced to dash in his hand and sighed as he shrugged his form slightly. He needed help.

X X

There was only one person Naruto could go to for help. Only one...

"Onee-chan..." Green eyes glanced up from the book they were focused on to see the young male standing at her door way. Sakura smiled as she set her book down. But once noticing that upset look, concern came first.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto glanced up slightly as the girl looked on before smiling and waving him over. "Come here you..." Sliding on the bed, Naruto slowly walked up and sat down on the bed. Only to be dragged into a light hug as the older girl sat back against the bed. Her arms wrapped round him as Naruto remained looking at the bed covers. "What's happened?" Naruto sighed as he decided to get on with it.

"I've upset Sakura-chan..." Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously.

"How so? What happened for you to upset her?" Naruto glanced up as Sakura looked down. "Start from the beginning..." Naruto looked forward again.

"A couple of days ago a clow card called Dash appeared. But before we could seal it, it broke from Windy's power and was left injured in the care of a girl called Rei... Without her knowing, Dash has been giving her power to run faster, so she could win the track meet," as Naruto continued, Sakura continued to take in what was said. "Sakura-chan didn't know what to do... She knows that it would be bad if Rei won using Dash's power. But she doesn't want to do anything since Rei is in such good spirits and is really happy about her achievement... And maybe because she feels responsible about inuring dash without giving it more time..." Naruto stopped a moment as he lowered his head slightly.

"I asked Sakura what she was going to do... She said she was going to catch dash... But not when... I knew..." Naruto closed his eyes. "I knew Sakura wasn't going to do it till after the meet... So I went after Dash this afternoon without Sakura-chan knowing... And captured dash. But Sakura showed up and..." Naruto clenched his palms. Sakura noticed the slight shaking in the arms. She pulled the blond closer as she played with his blond hair.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Naruto nods slowly. "You know why don't you?"

"It's because I didn't seal Dash without Sakura knowing how I felt... Because I went ahead and not give Sakura a cha," Naruto flinched as Sakura tapped the top of her fist against his head.

"Wrong... You've done something worse that not asking her... I thought you were a good friend..." Naruto glanced round. Her gaze was one Naruto wasn't familiar with. "You've damaged the bond you and Sakura have for the simple fact. You did it alone."

"Alone..." Sakura nods. "But..." Sakura held her hand up as she made Naruto turn round. For a moment Naruto looked on confused.

"Name one time... That you sealed a card alone... That both of you were aware of?" Naruto looked down.

'Loop... No, we we're caught in a clow card, and weren't aware of it and time was at hand... Maze...' Sakura raised one finger as she kept the rest curled up.

"Every card you two have faced was together. Only a few don't count." Sakura started as Naruto looked back at the older girl. "Time, because you were unaffected by it because of Kyuubi," Naruto nods.

"And I didn't really think it would be best to repeat another day." Sakura raised a second finger.

"Sword, you two didn't know of it till you came home and spotted me attacking Genpaku-kun. Were Ray dealt with it and Sakura sealed it." Naruto nods as a third finger rose. "Next, Loop. The one you two and that ninja were trapped in. Li broke the seal to get to you two out and you sealed it thanks to Kero." Naruto nods again. "Maze, this was out of your control, as it trapped you, Shizune-chan and the Li's in with you." Naruto nods again as his head looked at the bed. "You see now right, every card so far you two have dealt with. Other cards had reasons outside their control... But this time, you sealed a card, that, not only did you do because you felt Sakura couldn't. But you did it without her... A team works together. They face things together and get through it together. Going against one another and doing it alone..." Sakura's gaze softened as she glanced away. "Leads to actions that cannot be forgiven or changed." Sakura looked back to Naruto.

"It did it for Sakura... I was only trying to he-," Naruto stopped as Sakura tapped his forehead.

"Help comes in many forms. But doing something, that shows one is not capable, is not helping Naruto-chan..." Her hand rested on the boys head as Naruto looked down again. "You need to sort things out..." Naruto nods.

"Yeah... Big time..."

XX

"It's strange..." Li muttered as he watched students in the class room. "Uzumaki is never late..." Meiling glanced over.

"Maybe he's sick Syoaran?" Li shook his head.

"That's one thing I learned first of all very quickly... He's never sick, ever." Meiling looked on curiously before looking to Sakura, who was looking out the window.

"Hey, Kinomoto." Sakura glanced round, curiously. "Where's you blond boyfriend too?" Sakura blinked before glancing to Naruto's spot. Li noticed it, as well as Tomoyo. There look in her eyes before looking forward.

"Don't know... Maybe he's sick..." Sakura muttered before looking out the window as Meiling looked to Li to prove she was right. 'Naruto-baka...' Tomoyo stared at Sakura before looking down sadly. It had never been this bad between Naruto and Sakura, ever... Even for Naruto to not come into school.

This is a first, since it has only happened with Sakura that they both don't turn up. To not turn up himself, is a bad sign...

But Sakura's attitude could only boil for so long... And, it took till midday, before Sakura's frustration on Naruto faded. But, she found she couldn't forgive him, even more so as she watched Rei running. But, she could see the lack of effort in her usual style, or the spirit that had been there the day before. 'You can do it Rei-san...' Sakura turned to walk off and head for home. Maybe Naruto would be in tomorrow and ready to say sorry.

XX

As the autumn leaves fall, Rei looked up at the sky longingly from her garden entrence... Her mind on one thing alone.

'Peewee... What happened to you? Where did you go?' Rei asked herself sadly as she sat at the edge of the carpet through the sliding panel. She just couldn't find it in her now to run... How was she going to reach up to Haruno's level now?

"Rei-chan..." Rei glanced up at her mother's call.

"Hai?" Standing, she looked to where she heard the voice come from.

"You have visitors." Rei glanced to the sound of footsteps and out from beside the wall, Naruto walked out from round the corner.

"Naruto-san!" Rei smiled lightly, "What brings you here..." Rei's voice died out as she looked at the figure behind Naruto.

"Hello Rei-chan." Sakura Haruno spoke with a smile. "I heard something quite interesting." Sakura chuckled as Naruto stared stunned as Rei turned into some sort of fan-girl at the sight of her idol. Only for Rei to regain her composure. "How about we have a chat? I hear you're having trouble."

XX

A week passed, and Naruto never showed his face to school that whole week. Even for Naruto, that worried Sakura. And she now felt bad that maybe she went too far... Even if what he did was wrong, he was only trying to help her.

She didn't bother to go see him, worried he might not want to see her, or say something he didn't mean due to what happened. But how long can Naruto not show his face to her?

But right now, she had to put that aside, as right now, she had to focus on cheering for Rei. Who seemed in high spirits even with Dash sealed away? But while she cheered as Rei reached into the finals, she could tell something was off... But it wasn't the race. But, something in the air she could sense.

"You're doing well Rei." Rei nods to her sensei as she gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Just the final push... You ready?" Rei nods with a smile.

"Hai, with the help I've had. I'm ready..." Rei glanced up as the final call for the 100 meter dash.

"Good luck." Rei nods to her sensei and walked up to the start line. She'd done everything, thanks to Sakura Haruno's help, that she could to improve. But she had only wished she could have had Peewee with her still.

'I'm sure Peewee is fine Rei-chan... Where ever he is, I'm sure he'd left knowing you could do it. He believes in you, maybe that was why he left. Like some sort of guardian spirit...' Sakura's words lingered in her mind as Rei closed her eyes for a moment. 'Peewee...'

And then the strangest thing happened. A high pitched and very familiar squeak reached her ears. And as her eyes opened, there, jumping at the finish line. Was Peewee...

Sakura herself couldn't believe her eyes, but it wasn't a whole Dash, it was like a ghost. The small clow card vanished before the pair and only those pair of eyes. As no one but them saw it.

'Peewee...' Rei muttered to herself is surprise. Was that really...

"Rei-san!" Sakura called out and got Rei's attention. "You can do it!" If Dash was here, so was Naruto... Maybe... Maybe he had come to help? Rei became more focused now, with Sakura Haruno's help. And Peewee out there wishing her luck.

She couldn't lose!

"Ready!" The runners tensed. "Go!" As the shot of the pop gun, everyone took off. From behind the stands, Naruto looked on as the clow card stopped glowing and he stepped out beside the Haruno girl to watch Rei win. Sakura glanced down with a smile.

"Let's go..." Naruto nods and both walk off. But just as they almost get out of sight, Sakura was able to locate Naruto's suppressing energy in time and quickly go after him.

"Naruto-kun! Onee-san!" Naruto stopped just after Sakura, but didn't face her like she did. The young Kinomoto girl stopped as she glanced to the pink haired girl. "You both came?" Sakura nods at her young friend.

"Well, I couldn't let my chance go by to see the fruits of her training... We really had to work hard..." There was a few moments of silence as the cardcaptor took it in.

"Y-you helped Rei-san?" With a nod, Sakura looked to Naruto. "Then you..." Naruto glanced to Sakura, and raised Dash.

"I brought Dash along, to let him cheer Rei-san on. We played no part; she didn't win with magic but her own skills... Sakura helped when I asked for it..." Naruto lowered the card as he looked forward with his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I went off like that and sealed Dash. I should have put my faith in you, and not pushed your role as the cardcaptor aside..." Sakura looked down as the older girl watched between the two. "I'm an idiot who rushed off to do things alone... When I'm trying so hard to help you, I went overboard just so Li didn't get more clow cards... I know I can't be forgiven so easily..." Sakura smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"It's my fault as well Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced back confused as Sakura looked down slightly. "Because I wanted Rei-san to do her best. I let her keep using the clow cards power. Just to win... Which isn't right... I had too many things to make my choice..." She glanced back up with a full smile. "I'm happy you were able to make the decision I couldn't. And help Rei-san in the process Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"No problem." With that he gave a thumbs up, "That's what friends and teammates are for right?" Sakura nod and all three turned to the crowds cheering. "Looks like you better get back with your squad; they'll all begin to worry. And Rei-san would be happy you cheered her at the end." Sakura nods.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun... And thank you onee-chan..." With that she turned round and sprinted back to the track. "I'll see you at school!" Naruto gave a final wave with a smile. The Haruno watched on with a smile of her own.

'They'll have they're up's and down's... But I know these two will make it through whatever obstacle it maybe.'

XXXXXXXX

Done! Man, I thought I wouldn't be able to make the final bit. But I did it, and about time too.

Now, I'm going to let you all know this small bit. All clow card information will be put on the front of my profile. Under ccsn's title. Showing who's got what.

I'm finally seeing the final set up with this series. I know now what must be done and what will happen and all the small bits that will lead up to my grand finally! It will be awesome!

Now several notes... A personal one to myself. I'm an idiot for not fixating my stories better, looking over them, I really missed out important titbits... And I know I'll miss out the right spelling, words all together and other kinds of stupid things... Damn my bad habits. And I'm sorry if many readers were put off with it. (Even if no one said a single thing...)

Now before I go, note, 6 card or so are left with five episodes left, since dash is in ep30. Then it's movie time! Boyah!

Now, I'm going to give you readers a choice. CCS movie, or something completely different. And you can give you say what the movie could be. The best ones will be put to vote at the end of chapter 35 with name to whom said what. At the end of the 7 chapter quarter. Since it will be the 5 series of 7 since I started way back. Anyway, time for bed. Night!

Now, I'm going to do something I didn't do before, a next time! Since the next chapter will be a grand battle!

So with a grand foe unlike before seen for a thousand years, will take show once more, and what's this? A new technique?

So next time on Cardcaptor Sakura Naruto: Resonance of souls. The fox clans greatest power unleash!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So let's get under way, I've been itching for my go now to this chapter. Four more left and then back to digital adventure... Man, people really want me to go on with it. But, I have my priorities, so I must do as I must as planned. This one should be an easy one for me, since it's more my own chapter than a follow of the anime. Goodie!

Chapter 24

'Cool...' Naruto flicked through the pages as he looked at his magazine. Unaware of the being watching from the door.

"What's happening this week? Anything interesting?" Naruto glanced up to Genpaku who was leaned by the door as Naruto looked over wondering why he was asking. The older teen shrugged knowing the unasked question as he walked in. "Been busy lately, so I haven't read anything new in the manga section. So, what you reading?" Naruto looked back down.

"Fairy tail." Genpaku raised an eyebrow and Naruto eyed his brother as he waved the magazine, "You know... It's the one made by the same person who did Rave master." Genpaku looked on surprised, when did that man...

"Give me it for a second..." Naruto let the paper go, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it if he tried to fight back. Having had several times where he's lost this sort of confrontation. "Heh," Naruto watched his brother grin as he paced about the room, slowly flicking the pages. "I can't believe I didn't know he'd started a new one..." Throwing the paper back to Naruto, Genpaku eyed him for a second as he turned to leave. "As your learning magic, Fairy tail looks like a good aid..." Naruto nods.

"True... But until I've mastered the 5 element weapons, I can't freely use elements on their own... I can only use it in conjunction with my katana... Which is annoying as I can't be of full aid to Sakura-chan..." Genpaku stopped at the door.

"Just because you can't use something properly, doesn't mean anything Naruto. You're both getting stronger with every clow card... I was never as strong as you guys when I was that young. I would never have survived an encounter with that ninja at your age... You guys are gifted with something that will have you surpass me in the following years. So don't worry, if I'm not worried about you, you guys shouldn't be worrying about hindering the other. You guys will go the distance, beyond anything I will ever reach..." With that he left the room, leaving Naruto to think.

'Maybe...'

X X

A new week begins for Naruto and school was way beyond his focus point. Fairy tail had really made him think. Once he got to that skill level... Could he do the same skills he'd been reading? This had made him curious, what could he do once he could use all 7 elements of the seal? Kyuubi sensei had been very quiet about it, but he guessed he wasn't going to be told what he could really do, till it was time. The earth palms were but a taster maybe?

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Naruto had been sitting under a tree all lunch and he looked up to see Sakura looking down worried. "You've been very quiet all day..." She sat down beside him with her back to the tree. "Something troubling you?" Sakura glanced over slightly as Naruto shook his head. He smiled back at her.

"Nothing to worry about this time. Just me being curious of my own skills that's all." Naruto looked over to see her confused face and he looked forward. "Just wondered when the time came, what I could be capable of once I've mastered my elements," Naruto looked up to the sky from there as he continued. "What I could truly do if I tried... Like doing moves from the guys in my stories I read... To be able to breathe fire like Natsu or use a kamehameha like Son Goku... That would be awesome." Sakura smiled as she chuckled. "What?" Naruto asked curiously as she looked down.

"You're so free with your ability to think of things... I'm limited to the clow cards. It shows who the better of the two of us is." Naruto nods.

"Well of course you are Sakura-chan," Sakura glanced up at that. "True, my powers are free to control better. But you've got the powerful clow cards. I'm never going to be as strong as you are..." Sakura smiled slightly as she rested her back against the tree. Her head landing onto his shoulder as she did without thought. Naruto smiled, he to like Sakura, just sat lost in each other's presence. "Sakura, you've sensed the clow card right?" Sakura sighed at that.

"No..." Naruto frowned as Sakura lay there still. "When did you sense it?" Naruto glanced down a bit, guess saying Sakura was better than to mention a clow card she hadn't sensed... What an idiot...

"Just now..." Naruto stated, thought he had sensed it this morning on route to school. "My mind wondered when I was talking and I sensed it then."

"You don't have to lie, Naruto-kun..." Naruto frowned more so, was he that easy to read? "It's okay... I'll get better..." Naruto rested his head down beside hers, his hand landing on hers where they held their support.

"We both will..." Naruto muttered as both sat there with small smiles.

It wasn't till a small group of giggles that both realised where they were. "Aw..." Both pairs of eyes snapped open as they looked to Sakura's friends from Chiharu's little noise. "You guys look happy together..."

"Is there something your not telling us Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked curiously looking to the girl, then to her left. "Naruto-kun?"

Both were up pretty quickly, both red faced from the fact they had been caught like so. "N-no!" Both called out. The girls chuckled as Rika poked her finger out and waved it from Sakura to Naruto.

"Then are you both red in the face? Did we catch you out, maybe?" Both shook their heads.

"W-we've been friends for so long Rika-chan..." Sakura spoke up quickly, she didn't want to keep her friends outside of this, they should know. But explaining it was something she didn't want to start with as finding a full proof setting was not available yet.

"We've been over each other's places to also," Naruto spoke up. "We're just very close, there's nothing going on you guys..." Naruto stated as he tried to think of something to get round this.

"I think influence of Naruto's older sibling with his girlfirend who lives with them," Tomoyo spoke up from the back. "Might be why they act as they do..." Naruto and Sakura sighed as all three girls looked to Tomoyo.

'Thanks Tomoyo-chan...'

"But that doesn't mean they won't get together..." Tomoyo stated as she hushed down to speak only to the three. "Just give them time, they'll get there..." There was a small nod as Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other confused, what has she just said? Tomoyo looked on with a smile; it was amusing slightly to watch her two best friends.

"Anyway..." Naruto started as he walked off slightly. "I'm going to head to class... Later Sakura-chan! Everyone..." With that he walked off as Sakura turned her back to everyone, they couldn't see the frown. She was enjoying that closure...

X X

Having had a slightly disinteresting day at school, the evening air was a nice thing for Naruto as he walked quietly behind Sakura and her friends to the book store. He was busy trying to locate the location of the clow card and what sort of aura it gave off as they walked. But from the playful aura he could pick up. He doubted there was any danger, so it was okay to relax for now.

He was so focused he didn't see someone come out the shop door as he followed behind the group. Falling back from whatever force knocked him down, Naruto grumbled and apologised before looking up. "O," Genpaku stood over looking his little brother. "Onii-san!" Quickly standing as he glanced to the group going in, Naruto looked to his brother. "What you doing?" Genpaku pulled out a volume of manga.

"Thought I'd get myself something to read... Oh, and I picked up something interesting, you know how I like to write every now and then..." Naruto nods. "Picked up something cool, it's a bit different for my style, but I'm going to mix it up." With that said, he walked passed Naruto. "I'll let you read it after I finish. You might get a kick out of it. I'm going to be putting in a strong enemy... Later!" Naruto watched his brother leave.

Why... Why did the air feel so uneasy at that very moment?

Naruto walked in and glanced along the books, not really paying any attention, he didn't like book without pictures... It helped more when you can see the characters... He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to Sakura. "I sensed it... The clow card." Naruto nods as he looked back to the shelves.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura glanced down the row then back to Naruto.

"Be best to go for it tonight, we can't do anything with so many people nearby." Naruto nods in agreement.

"Agreed, plus the card isn't very dangerous from what I sensed. So we should be good for tonight, add another to our list of clow cards." Sakura nods with a smile as both went back to what they were doing.

X X

But Naruto was excited, because it was his turn for the clothing choice and it as a good one also as he and Sakura stood atop the building that Tomoyo had her camera up on. He'd even gone so far as to get a setting for the event. Much to Sakura's embarrassment, but Naruto didn't care, it fitted the characters.

"When you're ready Naruto-kun..." Tomoyo called out as Shizune stood beside her.

"Hehe, let get started." Naruto said grinning as Sakura smiled behind nervously.

"N-naruto-kun... Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto glanced back and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course, this is all part of the role... Now let's show what we can do." Sakura continued to smile nervously guess she shouldn't mind about letting Naruto having his fun... But to drag her in... Naruto stepped to the ledge and pointed to the sky. "Clow card! You've kept the spot light long enough!" Sakura sighed slightly before walking up stood beside him. "We are the number ones in this show! Sakura and Naruto!" Naruto hoped Sakura remembered her part as he leaned backwards; he was met with Sakura's back like expected. "The clow card," Both pushed forward and grabbed each other's hand as they did and balanced on the others weight. "Capturing team!" Both released and Sakura gulped, she should be able to do this.

Tomoyo followed with her camera as both jumped forward and flipped as they did and landed in crouch. Both stood side on with their fingers pointing forward to Tomoyo as both calling out together. "The cardcaptors!" Tomoyo clapped at the pair as she lowered her camera.

"That was really good Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun... To think you could pull it off so quickly!" Naruto grinned as he rubbed under his nose.

"Of course we could..." Naruto stated as he pumped his fist. "And awesome work on the outfits!" Tomoyo smiled as Sakura walked over curiously as she had yet to ask as she poked the star on Naruto's right arm.

"How did you get that star printed on your arm?" Sakura asked as Naruto glanced over, Sakura stood in the outfit of Tsubaki from soul eater. Though it didn't look like the manga based one Naruto showed Tomoyo. The upper torso was covered by a black v-shaped collar and the skirt was closed at the sides and open at the front and back and she wore a full black body suit from the waist down.

"Yuki can use some of my stored magic to make material items. I asked for Blackstar's pattern to match up." Naruto stated as he stood in the exact copy to Blackstars uniform. No changes like Sakura's were made to his.

"I didn't like how Tsubaki was portrayed," Tomoyo stated. "So I changed some of it for Sakura-chan's modesty." Naruto nods.

"That's okay, I was hoping you would." Naruto stated as he glanced over to Sakura. 'What would Sakura look like with a pony tail?' Naruto mused as Kero floated down. His outfit... Felt demeaning... Dressed like the sword Excalibur. (If you've seen it, feel sorry for Kero-chan XP)

'Never again...' Kero grumbled to himself. "Now that you've had your fun Naruto..." Kero spoke up. "It's time for this clow card."

"Not so fast!" The group glanced up at that to see Li and Meiling before they jumped down from the building to right of the one Naruto jumped from. "This card," Meiling started. "Is Syaorans, got it!"

"Hold up, we're here first!" Kero retorted and Meiling smiled.

"Oh really? Well Li sensed the clow card at lunch time today, so really, we're the first!" Kero pointed to Sakura.

"Well Sakura sensed it way before that! Right Sakura?" Sakura smiled nervously, if only she did like Naruto...

"Um... I sort of sensed it this afternoon..." Kero grumbled as Meiling laughed at the defeated Kero.

"You know where it is though right?" Kero asked as Meiling asked Li the same thing and both nod and point to Kero's right.

"That way." Both stated as they pointed to the dark. Both teams moved forward together in search. Meiling glanced to Naruto and Sakura curiously.

"So what's with the strange outfits? It's not your sort of style Kinomoto..." Sakura smiled nervously.

"W-well..." Naruto glanced over.

"It's my idea for today's outfit... So I picked a favourite character pair of mine." Meiling glanced to Naruto.

"Oh really, who?" The next answer didn't leave Naruto's or any of his team's mouth. It was someone unexpected.

"It's from Soul Eater Meiling," Li spoke up as he walked. "He's dressed as Blackstar and Kinomoto is dressed closely to Tsubaki." He glanced back and stopped as he noticed the confused stares. "What?"

"Y," Sakura didn't get to finish as Naruto cheered.

"Another one! Yes!" Naruto called running over excited. "You read Soul eater! Why didn't you say you liked manga!" Shizune and Sakura sighed slightly as they realised they'd lost Naruto.

"You never asked," Li responded. "But I also like bleach, Shaman King, Dragon ball series and a few others." Naruto hopped up and down excited. To think their rival for the clow cards was an anime/manga fan.

There was a growl and Naruto stopped and blinked as the group looked to him. He waved his hands and shook his head. "That wasn't my stomach." Another growl echoed and Naruto turned to the dark. Glancing to Sakura, both summoned their weapons out. Li followed suit as Shizune stood close to Tomoyo encase something happens. Slowly something came into view as two reflecting orbs shone at them. "Here it comes..." Naruto commented as the three waited. But slowly they looked on stunned as a cat walked up.

But this can't wasn't any normal cat as Meiling decided to yell out. "What do you people feed your cats?" For this cat was at least three time their height or more so. The cat walked passed then turned to them, it made a low growl.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered. Naruto nods, talk about a repeat... "What should we do?" Naruto glanced over.

"We can't harm it... But this must be the work of a clow card." Shizune glanced over.

"So then?" Naruto nods.

"Run!" With that the four turned on their heel and quickly followed by Li and Meiling. The cat eyed all 6 of them before playing with them and giving chase. "This is no time to be cat food!" Naruto stated. "Let's find the cause."

"It's got to be Big." Kero called.

"Big?" Sakura asked as they ran. Kero nods.

"It's Littles twin card. The reverse effect, so let's hurry and find it..." Shizune glanced back. As she did, she caught an uneven floor tile and tripped. Naruto and Sakura turned to her.

"You go on!" Naruto called as he turned to help. "You get the card." Li stopped also and looked to Shizune.

"Syoaran! Come on!" Li glanced to Meiling, but, he quickly turn to help. "Syoaran! Leave her, come on!" Meiling called before growling at his lack to go after the card and go help Shizune. Even if she was a friend, they had a card to get.

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting beside Shizune.

"Clutz huh? I've twisted my ankle, so talk about bad timing." Shizune stated as the cat got close. Naruto moved round and held his blade up to hopefully scare the cat off. He was surprised to see Li there.

"Li?" Li glanced over slightly.

"Repaying a debt..." Naruto raised a curious eyebrow as the cat walked up slowly. Both stepped back slightly, not wanting to hurt the cat. The large white feline eyed both as both looked at their reflections in the eyes.

But the cat didn't attack, as it more licked Li as its first target, said male was stunned by the action he didn't have time to act as the cat moved the paw to get him. "Look out!" Li felt a hand push him back and he hit the ground hard.

"Shizune-nee-chan!" Li sat up as he looked to see the girl trapped under paw. "You idiot, you trying to hurt yourself more?" Naruto stated as his blade glowed and flicked into a makeshift sheath on his back as he tried to lift the paw. "Oi fur ball! Get your mitts off her!" Naruto growled before looking to Li. "Oi! Help me here! You know what cats do if they stretch right?" Li took a moment to register.

If did, the full weight could come down on that one point and the claws also. He's seen a few cats do it during his time. So it was clear that Shizune could get hurt allot if so. Li and Meiling were quick to help as all three tugged on the paw. "Whoa... It's heavier than expected..." Li muttered.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Meiling grumbled.

"You should have gone Syoaran, you could be more help to Shizune if you got to the clow card first..." Meiling called as the cat's paw seemed to get heavier, not wanting its toy to be taken.

"This... thing..." Shizune gasped. "It's crushing my ribs!" Naruto glanced down.

"Can't you do something Shizune!" Naruto called Shizune growled.

"You try concentrating your chakra when you have this puss bag resting its weight on you! Then you ask me that again Uzumaki!" Shizune roared and Naruto shut up.

Luckily, aid was at hand as the cat's weight began to fade as the cats body glowed and its size was reduced, showing the fact that Sakura had sealed Big. Naruto cheered as Shizune sighed with relief. Meiling picked the cat up and gave it a telling off for its interference. "You need some help?" Shizune glanced to Li, then to his hand.

"Thanks..." Meiling glanced over as Li pulled the ninja medic up. The cat hissed as she pinched unaware and it lashed out. With a startled yell, Meiling released the cat as it ran off. "Meiling, let's see..." Meiling whimpered as she showed the strong cut to Shizune. "Stay still..." Shizune formed seals and her hands glowed green. Putting one below and one above the wounded area, the cuts began to heal as Meiling looked on amazed and more relaxed, it felt like some kind of healing gel.

"You should be more careful with the cat's Meiing..." Li stated as the wounds faded. Shizune finished there and then moved onto herself. Working on the centre of the chest out, this got Li's attention, was she hurt? "You okay Shizune?" Meiling frowned slightly at Li's attention to the medic.

"I'm just winded, but I need to check. I can't take a chance it didn't push my rib into the lung." Naruto looked on worried.

"You shouldn't have healed Meiling first; you should make sure your okay." Shizune shook her head as she looked to Naruto.

"As a medic, everyone is more important. If I'm okay, I can deal with myself last..." Shizune stated as she exhaled slightly as she finished the glow. "I was worried for a bit, but, seems that pressure from the cat wasn't as bad as I thought..." Her gaze drifted up and the others followed to see Sakura land with Tomoyo and Kero. "So... Get your card?" Sakura nods as she held it up.

"Yep, this is the Big card..." Naruto chuckled as he walked up.

"That's great! That's another to the list!" Li huffed slightly, he only had loop and shot... Would he ever get more clow cards at his rate?

"Syoaran will get the next one for sure! Just you wait!" Meiling called out from the back. Shizune glanced about.

"Let's start the walk back... It's been a long night and we could all do with sleep." Each nod in agreement and all walk off together.

But, none were ready for what was about to come...

X X

"Still reading?" Sakura asked Genpaku as he sat at his desk. The Uzumaki gave a short nod as he glanced back.

"Hai, I'm getting a feel of the story before I go on... I'm going to take a shot at this... Sorry for skipping out on a quiet night to ourselves." Sakura shook her head.

"That's okay, I had homework anyway, and there are some good shows on tonight... Don't be late to bed okay... We've got a lot tomorrow for school." Genpaku nods as he flipped the page to the blank one.

"Hai... Night..." As the door shut, Genpaku sat back. "Not bad... Now," Reaching for the pen, he pondered a moment. A smirk formed as he leaned over the book. "Time to bring this story to another level..." With that he began from the end of the scene. 'With the hero's rested from their grand battle, they were unprepared for what was to come... For the underworld was not going to let them rest, as a new kind of foe appeared...'

Meanwhile, the young group were walking through the park. Meiling still wouldn't let this go for sure. "If it hadn't been for that cat, we would be holding Big right now! You tripped on purpose Shizune!" The older girl rubbed her forehead as she stopped.

"Meiling... I'm warning you, I'm tired and I can break a boulder with one punch, so if continue to irritate me... So help you..." Sakura quickly stepped in.

"C-come on Meiling-chan. Everyone trips up now and then..." Meiling huffed as she turned her back to them.

"If Syoaran didn't stop to help and left your boyfriend to deal with it... I wouldn't be complaining! Why did you even help Syoaran?" Li sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I was had a debt to repay with Shizune-san... That was the reason I turned back to help." Meiling moved up close as Li stepped back. "What?"

"What debt? What did she do for you that you had to repay?" Li sighed as he reached into his pocket and showed Shot.

"Shizune gave me this card; she found it and offered it to me..." Naruto and Sakura looked to Shizune.

"Nani?" Shizune gazed at the pair with a tired look, she really didn't need this right now.

"Quiet, I did it because Li was being left out... You guys have so many cards already... It was only fair." Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other, guess they shouldn't complain.

But before anyone else could mutter another word, there was a howl, a blood chilling howl. Naruto and Sakura picked it up, but not anyone else. Slowly they glanced about, and Tomoyo was the next to notice their worried gazes. "Sakura-chan... Naruto-kun..." Everyone glanced across. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear that?" Narut asked as glanced about.

"What?" Meiling asked annoyed. Sakura spoke next as she looked about.

"That howl..." There was another and both looked about quicker. Now Li was slightly edgy, this wasn't normal, they were wigging out.

"What howl? Why are you so nervous...?" Kero floated over curiously.

"Sakura?" Sakura glanced up.

"You don't feel that?" Kero shook his head. There was one more howl and both Naruto and Sakura located where it was coming from. A cold sweat formed as both looked on down the path behind everyone. "That feeling..."

"What feeling?" Shizune asked the pair.

"Blood lust... This, this dark aura... It's... It can't be right." Naruto stated as he put his hand over the pendent, it began to glow and Yuki landed on his shoulder.

"What aura?" Meiling asked them as each looked down the path. "What you guys feeling?" Li's eyes widen, he could feel something now as did Kero.

"It's a clow card..." Kero muttered. But he couldn't sense something wrong, why was Sakura so panicked with Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Normally," Sakura started. "The clow cards are more playful or positive in nature no matter to what they're doing... But..." Naruto nods as he gulped.

"This feeling, it's not good intentions... I can feel such a dark aura to this one... It's hunting, and it's searching blood." Kero crossed his arms.

"There shouldn't be clow cards out there like that..." The bushes rustled and thuds began to echo out. Meiling slowly moved closer to Li as Shizune moved a protective arm to Tomoyo as Naruto and Sakura tensed.

"Here it comes..." Naruto muttered to everyone as the pavement shattered and everyone's eyes widened as the dark hunchback figure with bulky body parts growled. The beast stepped out into the light and all but Naruto and Sakura blinked as they looked at the spirals in the masks eyes.

"What the... H-hollow?" Li asked confused... "What's a thing like that doing here? And what's with the eyes?" Kero pondered for a moment.

"I've got it! Create card!" Kero stated, "This clow card allows whatever the user writes to become reality... There's no way this card can be," The hollow creature let out a roar, this time the full effect struck them, Kero himself was stunned, this couldn't be right, not even cards like Thunder and watery were this bad... But this thing...

"Run..." Yuki muttered to Naruto. But not one moved. The beast crouched. "Run now..." Naruto glanced to Sakura, her eyes had widened having been hit like that... The beast roared.

"Let's get out of here!" Naruto roared as he grabbed Sakura. Li grabbed Meiling as Shizune grabbed onto Tomoyo. All sprinting off as the beast gave chase.

"How can a hollow be here? They're only in books!" Shizune yelled.

"Create made it... So who ever wrote it must have a powerful imagination to give off this effect." Kero called out and Yuki nods.

"I'll agree to that... Plus, your 'hollow' were demons back in the time of the 9 great clans... But were wiped out in the final battle. If we can get an opening, we can take it down. It's only a small fry... Naruto." Naruto nods.

"Li," Li glanced back. "Take Sakura and get somewhere!" Naruto stated as he released Sakura and turned round. "Yuki!" There was a flash of brown light and Naruto held his sword up as the beast attacked with its mouth open. The shield took the force as Naruto crouched under the pressure.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called, but Li and Shizune had hold.

"Leave him; we've got to get somewhere safe." Sakura yelled out in protest but she couldn't get out the medics grip and Li's.

But it wasn't enough as Naruto couldn't break free and attack as it held the blade. But his eyes widened as he saw a bright glow from behind. 'No...'

"Look out!" Sakura called as she saw a red glow. All moved to the open field as a red beam went over their spot. It tore the ground up and lights the area up in a fiery red glow. Naruto's blade landed in the ground near them smoking. "Naruto!" Sakura called out in panic. There was a blur and Sakura was struck down as Naruto slammed into her. Both bounced away from the group and slid to Naruto's Katana.

"Naruto!" Shizune called out in panic.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called in unison.

"Sakura!" Kero called out but the group stopped from getting to them, as something crashed in the ground behind Naruto and Sakura. A larger being was standing there, standing in an outfit all familiar to Li.

"That's an... A...arrancar..." The group beside him glanced over.

"A what?" As Li muttered his explanation, Naruto and Sakura slowly got to their feet.

"This guy... It's not going to be easy..." Naruto took a slow breath as he held his right hand out and the blade tugged out the ground and into his grip. Sakura glanced over worried, Naruto had a cut forehead.

"You're bleeding Naruto-kun..." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Scratch is all Sakura-chan... Be careful..." The bulky body dug into the ground as it brought its head back. "Oh no... Sakura..." Sakura could feel the panic in Naruto and acted.

"Release!" A red light formed.

"It's a cero!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura threw out her card as it fired.

"Shield!" Instantly all 7 were encased in the shield barrier as it was hit. Naruto and Sakura stood closest to the blast and for a moment they thought it would pass. But the second it cracked. "N," Sakura saw red from then on.

"Sakura!" Sakura wasn't sure whose yell that was as everything went by so quickly. And the red glow was gone instantly. But the smoke clouded everyone but Sakura's vision to Naruto. "T-to think a replica would hurt so much..." Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the results of the damage.

Even with the earth shield Naruto had used. It hadn't been enought. "Naruto..." Naruto grinned slightly as his form shook, he couldn't hold himself up as Sakura looked from the blood on Naruto's face, to the blood dripping from where his left arm had been, the body landed onto the ground and Sakura quickly acted. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura called as she held him. "Please, hang on..." Naruto smiled as Sakura looked on in panic and horror.

"Don't worry; I can recover from this..." Sakura blinked surprised as Yuki appeared by Naruto and a glowing seal formed. "Sorry you had to see this..." Naruto stated with a low grunt as he his eyes turned white with slit pupils. "I had to use it before to heal the wounds from the ninja..." Slowly Naruto began to push himself up. Sakura put a hand over her mouth in horror as she watched the earth take shape and form an arm, the bone, then muscle and then the skin. It all reformed as Naruto slowly sat up. He flexed his arm as he glanced to Sakura. "At a cost for my original state, I can heal my body by using the earth itself. It works like a normal body and just like a normal body will grow with me in age... But it means I lose the ability to use chakra, I know Sakura and Obaa-chan noticed. They would have felt nothing there... Because it's nothing but dirt in disguise..." Sakura put a hand on his arm.

"How much..." Sakura muttered as Naruto glance away.

"This is the first full reform... Like I said, the last time was back then with the ninja..." Sakura's eyes widened, she remembered all the points Naruto was struck. Naruto glanced up and his eyes widen as they turned blue and he grabbed Sakura and jumped. The ground exploded as Naruto flipped out of attack range as the force knocked the dust away and everything became visible.

"Naruto! Sakura you okay?" Kero called out as everyone watched from a distance.

"Sakura-chan... Please, don't say anything to anyone... Promise me..." Naruto muttered as he held her close. Sakura glanced over worried, but nodded.

"Hai... I promise..." Naruto slowly stood and pulled Sakura to her feet. She gripped her staff as she looked on to the large being. "That's one of your story villains right? How do we win?" Naruto turned slowly as his sword came to his grasp.

"Sadly, I have yet to really know who I'm facing... But I don't recognise the arrancar, so it must be Oc..." Sakura glanced to Naruto.

"Then I'll fight, you've done enough." Sakura stated walking forward. Naruto didn't anything as Sakura prepared herself.

'Kyuubi... Is it safe?' Naruto asked worried.

'_Yes... With Yuki you can use this technique, if you both trust one another with no hesitation._' Naruto glanced up.

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura glanced back. "I think we can win, but..." Naruto muttered as he held his gaze. "You need one hundred percent faith in me..." Sakura stared for a moment before nodding.

"Okay..." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Arigato... Yuki..." Yuki nods and landed on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked confused as the fox glanced up.

"This move can only be used by fox clan's folk, since Naruto uses the seal of the fox and you have fox chakra, I can act as a bridge." Sakura gasped, as below Naruto and Sakura two element seals formed. Sakura stood over fire and Naruto over earth.

Within the seal, Kyuubi held out his hands. "Focus you two, let your energies bounce off one another and combined the power Yuki holds... Let your minds go, and become one."

'Naruto-kun...' Sakura mused.

'Sakura-chan...' Sakura's eyes widen and Naruto chuckled, 'Let's teach this guy a lesson... You ready...' Sakura smiled as she calmed.

'This feeling... It's like Naruto's presence is right within my soul...' The area round them began to ripple as their energies exploded. Two domes of power appeared round them. Yuki faded into Sakura as both closed their eyes.

The two seals in Kyuubi's realm formed and began to spark and form a new seal to combine the two. "When you're ready..."

'We're...' Sakura mused with amusement as she could feel what Naruto wanted to do, very well.

'Ready...' Naruto finished as everyone watched on.

"What's going on?" Meiling questioned. "They looked beaten, then..." Li growled, what was going to happen?

"Let's go!" Both Naruto and Sakura called out together. Both opened their eyes, Sakura's eyes were orange with a slit pupil and Naruto was red with the same, beast like style. "Soul resonance!" The pair called out.

"Soul what?" Shizune asked confused.

"From soul eater?" Li growled confused. "What on earth?"

The beast roared and a shockwave rippled out but Naruto and Sakura didn't move this time while everyone flinched under the roar. Naruto held out his sword and it glowed instantly and turned into red light as it took form into a staff as Naruto began to spin it in his grasp, as he did, the area round him began to release ripples of dust and dirt from the speed. The large being rushed forward, its arms and legs causing the ground to explode as it moved on Sakura's spot. Its right arm pulled back and ready to deal a crushing blow.

"Sakura!"

But within the seal the two smaller ones glowed as a seal for fire appeared on Naruto's at the top. While on Sakura's two cards appeared. Kyuubi was amazed, even the best of the fox clan, couldn't even reach a bond this powerful... It was... "Amazing..."

The beast's fist connected with Sakura's sword card as it appeared round the seal and the ground behind Sakura's exploded as power appeared on the next point of the seal. The orange eyes flickered up as fight appeared and Sakura's knee connected with the large beings chin and with a drop kick, the beast bounced against the ground as it exploded.

But it recovered quickly as Sakura landed and the beast turned with a roar. Dash appeared as Sakura vanished in a blur as it swung and the sword rested on the right bicep of the beast and in one swing, the arm was separated and sent flying. It roared out and behind it, Naruto appeared spinning his staff, well, more like spear, it form like a trident at the top and a smaller version at the base. Li's eyes recognised it instantly. 'Burning lance... What?'

The spear rested onto the beasts left arm, and it cut through like butter as an arch of fire appeared and the arm burned up. The beast collapsed as Naruto landed as the tip of the spear touched the ground and Sakura stepped beside him, both pairs of eyes locked with the roaring, struggling form. But both were unaware of the focus on them from Tomoyo's camera. Said girls eyes widened as she lowered he camera slightly. Had she seen their eyes correctly?

Kyuubi lowered his arms slightly, it was over. 'They're magical auras are moulding well together... But they're still young, but this just shows how far they'll come in the future for them... Where they're powers will reach and surpass... Guess I can cancel the technique now...'

But before he could the beast glowed and its form grew smaller. Its form more nimble as both watched on as a new foe took its place. It summoned a blade out its old cut off arm and spiral eyes locked with the pair as it crouched and dashed forward. Naruto and Sakura rushed forward also as it did.

"This can't be right... This can't be..." Kero muttered, he'd never predicted a clow card could become this powerful... Simply by one's own imagination.

Both Naruto and Sakura skidded back into sight having moved to fast for everyone's eyes. The beast was on Naruto and his spear glowed as the beast swung down as he brought it up to block with his right. But it stopped above the spear, and slowly the shield appeared as an earth seal formed on Naruto's seal. The blade flickered and slashed across the beast's chest and it stumbled back.

That was all they needed as Naruto and Sakura were on it, their blades at its neck on both side and both passed as the head came off. It wasn't pleasant for everyone watching. But as both landed and stared on forward as the body stumbled, but didn't fall. The head glowed and reattached and the beast roared to the heavens.

'It's too strong... They can't beat this thing, and this rate, someone's bound to turn up...' Shizune mused as she wondered when people would be drawn to the battle? They couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Sakura's feet turned and she rushed forward, she'd finish this as her form took a murky orange glow.

This was a bad sign...

Within the seal, red and orange chakra shot out unnoticed till it was too late and mixed with the seal. Kyuubi's eyes widened. 'No...' He snapped his hands together. 'I must cancel the connection; the chakras are trying to merge!' The seal faded and the chakra's lost connection as Kyuubi sealed the red chakra away.

But in doing so, Sakura's aura vanished and the sword turned back into the staff as her eyes turned green. She blinked surprised as the beast swung... The force that impacted Sakura's gut was too much as it sent her flying.

"Sakura!" Shizune and Tomoyo yelled as Naruto flickered from sight and behind Sakura as he caught her. He glanced back at the trees; this was going to hurt...

Trees were uprooted as Naruto and Sakura collided and flew through, Shizune, Tomoyo and Meiling sprinted off to help as Kero went ahead, Li looked to the figure walking after the two. He can't match what was there, so he could only hope to hold out. Li summoned his sword and withdrew his element attack seal. "Raitei," The blade pressed against the paper seal as a yellow glow formed above the clow card creature. "Shourai!" The bolt came down and shocked the form, but it didn't do anything but make it stop. And have its gaze turned to Li itself. Li gulped, he had to be careful.

The figure was on Li in an instant, its hand pressed against Li's face and with a shove, sent him flying. The water broke apart as he flew across and Meiling stopped with the others and looked on. "Syoaran!" Shizune turned to the tree's then Li.

'This is bad...' Shizune turned to Tomoyo. "Take Meiling and get to Naruto and Sakura, I doubt Naruto would let this end here, I'm going to help Li... I can still fight even with my limited combat skills." Tomoyo nods slowly as she pulled Meiling along.

"We can't just leave them to fight; even Kinomoto and Uzumaki couldn't handle that thing." Tomoyo glanced back to Meiling.

"I know, but if we need to check on those two first, Shizune is trained for something like this... I hope..." She muttered at the end to herself as she ran. Meiling glanced back before hurrying with Tomoyo to catch up with Kero.

Li gasped as he lay on his back, this is what it was like to fight it? What kind of training did Kinomoto and Naruto do? The large beast stood over him as Li glanced up. 'Damn,' His eyes widened slightly as a figure appeared in the moon light with their fist cocked back. 'What!' With a swing the fist connected and sent the clow card made creature flying over head by the behind attack. Li watched it land as Shizune landed beyond his form. Her form ready for combat.

"Get ready Li... That punch was everything in one; we've got to keep our ground till back up arrives..." Li grunted as he slowly got to his feet, his arm was bruise from the landing as Shizune glanced over slightly. "You okay?" Li nods slowly.

"Yeah... Let's go..." With that both faced down their foe.

'Hurry you guys...'

Over in the forest, Kero was following the destruction. "Sakura! Naruto!" As Kero flew over the next set of tree's he could see a red glow. "I found them!" Kero called out to Tomoyo and Meiling. As both climbed over the tree's they watched as the logs where blown away as a shield the looked like nine tails uncurled. Naruto was crouched there was Sakura held in his grasp.

'Kyuubi... What happened?' Naruto growled as he wanted an answer to what had become of the battle.

'_Gomen Naruto-chan... I didn't expect something and I had to terminate connection before it was too dangerous... I'm sorry Sakura had to be the one to take the hit..._' Naruto clenched his palm slightly but didn't grip into Sakura as he clenched his teeth. He thought this would be a safe move... He didn't expect for Sakura...

"Naruto?" Tomoyo muttered as Naruto picked Sakura up and moved from the broken tree's as Tomoyo and Meiling ran over.

"Yuki..." Naruto muttered in a low growl, his hair had become slightly wild as his whiskers expanded under his anger at his choices... "How much mana you still got stored?" The small fox appeared and glanced up.

"At least double you full power..." Naruto clenched his fist.

"Keroberos..." Naruto muttered as the small guardian looked to Naruto. "Is it possible to break the solid form of that creature to make it able to be sealed? Like disorientate the magic?" Kero shrugged.

"After what I saw, anything's possible right now." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan... Meiling... Get Sakura safe somewhere with Kero... And take these..." Naruto called as he threw the cards he had to Kero. "I might not need them after this..." Naruto muttered.

"Why?" Meiling asked curiously as Tomoyo looked at Sakura sadly as Kero looked on confused.

"Yuki, you'll overload my spirit with all that mana, don't leave out a drop..." Yuki looked at the young blond stunned.

"Are you mad? This is even more dangerous! You know what will happen? You're body may never be the same again!"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked worried as the fox turned to the girl.

"Normally if one uses too much mana or forces to much, they get an internal damage to the body, normally the brain. But he's going to over load his mana... His atoms could break apart and never form together and he'll die." Naruto didn't say anything.

"You can't be that insane can you?" Meiling called out.

"You can't do this Naruto... Think of Sakura..." Naruto opened his eyes at that.

"Tell her I'm sorry, that's if I don't come back... Yuki... Let's go, you have no say in this, nor does that fox... It's time to finish this..." Yuki looked down, before turning a bright white.

"Okay... but in doing so, you're stuck with the basic katana..." Naruto nods as Yuki flowed into him.

"This will be enough, and give me some moulding magic; I need something to keep me focused..." Naruto glanced back as his left hand held a glowing white orb. "Sakura... I'll be back..." With that he walked off.

The group watched as in an instant, the energy round Naruto exploded, they could see it, his form was melting under the energy he was giving off.

X X

Li breathed in sharply, his body was too tired now and Shizune wasn't any better, to think that a clow card could be this strong... "Shizune..." Li muttered as the girl dropped to her knees.

"Damn it... This can't be it... God damn it... Naruto! Where the hell are you?" There was a sudden shock wave, this felt unreal and her eyes widen as the beast turned. Naruto stood, his form glowing bright white as he rested the sword on his shoulder. His form seemed like a blur stood there holding his left hand up to his face and in an instant pulled it away, a white mask appeared as red slit eyes focused on the clow card. The creature growled before it rushed Naruto. It swung it's sword that formed out of the air and down on Naruto.

But, it connected with nothing and melted away under the intense magical aura. Naruto moved like a blur and his fist impacted with the monster and it stumbled back, Naruto raised his blade out to his side. Naruto was gone in an instant; he appeared to the left of the monster and white line melted into the beast's body several times as he swung once and vanished again and did it from the other side. He attacked a third time from the front and a fourth from the back.

"**Star dust...**" Naruto roared as he appeared in a rush from the front again and was gone and past in an instant. "**Road!**" The beast growled as it turned to Naruto and rushed him, Naruto stood slowly and caught the fist that was cocked to knock him one. Naruto's eyes remained calm and unfocused as the large body cracked and shattered into white particles.

Genpaku's eyes widen as the book glowed and exploded into particles. "What?"

Naruto held his blade out and it turned into the staff, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in... Clow card..." Naruto muttered as the particles shot at the tip. It formed a card and dropped to the floor. And in a sonic boom, the aura on Naruto was gone.

"Naruto..." Li muttered stunned that... Was pretty cool. Naruto's form dropped to his knees as the blade shattered and vanished, his body landed flat on the front over the card.

"Naruto!" Shizune called as she rushed over. "Naruto!" There was no response, no sign of life, "Naruto!"

There was a horn, but that couldn't be right... Looking up, Shizune and Li saw a van driving their way and it skidded to a stop near them. The doors opened and it showed Tomoyo waiting. "Tomoyo? What the hell?" Meiling jumped out quickly as two of Tomoyo's bodyguards followed to Naruto. "What's going on? Why are you even near here?" The woman closest glanced to her as they moved Naruto to the van with her and Li in toe.

"There was a reason why we were picked, being known to the family and of our past. It was only right that we would be Daidoji-sama's body guards." Shizune blinked, so they weren't just normal every day body guards. "Let's go... We'll take them to the Namimaki residence." Shizune nods and hopped in. Sakura lay on a bed beside Naruto as the door shut. Sakura seemed to have a fever forming. Shizune moved over as the van began to move.

"Let me see Sakura please... I'm a trained medical ninja." Getting beside Sakura she got to work as Naruto slept. Li glanced over.

"What about police? They'll be here by now; no way will we get passed them." One woman glanced back from the passenger seat.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" That's when the van glowed round them and in a puff of smoke it was gone. It bounced off the floor seconds later as it skidded to a stop by a small car before it followed behind it as it started off again.

"Thank you for being so fast to help." Tomoyo spoke as she gave a short bow of gratitude and the guard nodded back with a small smile.

"We couldn't stand by forever, that explosion had to be seen too... So let's hope this is a onetime thing." Kero stayed quiet as he lay on the bed, how could he have been so unprepared for something like this... If only he had his powers back, this wouldn't have happened to Sakura.

"Sakura's running a high temperature... But all her vitals are fine... I can't make head or tail of it..." Glancing to the driver Shizune asked for them to hurry and inform Genpaku and Sakura of their return and for aid quickly. She then turned to Naruto, his breathing was shallow, "Naruto... What's happened to you too?" As her hands moved along as she checked Naruto's body, her gaze worried, she could find several missing spots where there was no life force... She reached his left arm and froze nothing... Nothing all the way... 'What... This can't be right?'

It didn't make sense, none at all... The van came to a stop and Genpaku and Sakura came running out, Sakura in robes though having just got out of bed. They opened the door and Sakura's eyes widened as her gaze looked the group over.

"What happened to you lot?"

X X

"How they doing?" Sakura shut the door to Naruto's room as she looked at Ray, Genpaku and Fujitaka. Her gaze drifted to the floor.

"Let's get seated down stairs..." As she walked passed she stopped a second. "You don't have to worry, they're in no danger." With that she walked on, the rest followed to the lounge, Tomoyo, Li and Meiling had gone home while Kero lay on Sakura's pillow upstairs.

"So..." Ray muttered as they sat down. Both jonin ninja had their hands laced together, Genpaku was staring at the floor, his hands resting on his lap. "What can you tell us?" Sakura stood gazing out the window. She glanced down, before turning to face the group.

"It's... Going to be difficult... I'm not sure if my findings are all 100 percent correct..." Genpaku looked up.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" The Haruno girl closed her eyes for a moment, "Well?" Sakura gazed at Genpaku.

"I have a reason to believe that Sakura is a second jinchurriki of the kyuubi..." Ray froze as his eyes widened slowy as Fujitaka slowly looked away to the floor. Genpaku was the only too quickly stand with a look of shock, his mouth open as he tried to form his words.

"N...nani..." Sakura's gaze didn't meet Genpaku's. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Sakura closed her eyes as Genpaku roared out as he looked up. "God damn you... Damn you, you old bastard..." Genpaku growled as Ray looked up.

"Genpaku... Calm down..." The young male clenched his fist.

"_Calm down..._" Genpaku growled. He turned and walked past the jonin.

"Where you going?" Genpaku stopped, his hand sparked with lightning. "What you going to do?" Genpaku glanced back, his pupils white.

"**I'm going somewhere, somewhere far away so I can let my rage out without harming others...**" Genpaku looked down for a moment, his voice calmer. "He... He's causing so many people harm for his deed... Don't come looking for me... I'll return when I'm good and ready too..." With that the gate on the wall opened and he walked through. Sakura didn't look at Genpaku as he left. After it closed, Fujitaka stood with his gaze on the gate before looking to the floor.

"Is she..." Sakura looked to Fujitaka slowly. The older male looked calmly, but she could see the worry behind the glasses. "Will she be okay? Is she in any danger?" Sakura shook her head.

"Not that I can tell... I only noticed it more so after what I saw from Tomoyo's camera... And with Sakura's chakra back then... It explained the slight pink; it must have changed after her first use of chakra from blue..." Sakura looked to Ray. "I'm sorry about Genpaku-kun..." Ray held up his hand.

"Don't worry; he's never liked Minato since that day you know that... Till he comes to accept his father's choice, there is no point even seeing to him... He's an adult almost, he needs to start acting like one and not flip out." Sakura looked down, she felt really bad. "He'll be back; he just needs to let his anger out."

"First he loses his father and mother to the nine tails... And had his baby brother become its container..." Sakura looked to Fujitaka. "He can't forgive Minato for taking his life away from him. And not choose him for the sealing... I think it was only a matter of time... He was angry too back then, when Nadeshiko passed on... The event at the lake was the next time he flipped out, and," He pushed his glassed up. "Tonight I think has not helped. It leads back to the fox and then to his father..." Ray nods. 'I fear that he'll do something stupid one day...' As Fujitaka sat down, Ray turned to Sakura.

"Sakura... What are both Naruto and Sakura's current state?" Sakura glanced between the two men.

"Sakura's running a fever... And Naruto's been unresponsive... I..." Ray rested a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Is there anything else?" Sakura nods. "You think you can tell us?" Sakura looked up.

"I can... Just that I don't think I should mention this to Genpaku anymore... And please, don't tell Toya... It might not be good to hear this..." Fujitaka looked on unsure to keep this out.

"I'll think about it..." Sakura nods slowly in gratitude as she took a breath.

"Okay, this is what I know, but please don't throw speculations in till I can find the reasons or they explain." Both men nod and sit down. "Naruto... Every medical examination had never had been a problem, but, since the day with the ninja. There's been something wrong. Naruto, parts of his body aren't..." Sakura glanced aside as she tried to explain. "Normal..." Ray raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Not normal?" Sakura pondered a moment before looking back forward.

"To simply put," Sakura stated as she held her arms out. "Naruto's missing parts of his body."

"What?" Fujitaka asked confused. "What do you mean?" Sakura glanced over.

"The holes Naruto had that were covered in blood were healed, remember? There were wounds, but when I scanned over them, there was no life force, no cells, no blood, no life or chakra... Yet, it all functioned normally. But today... It's worse than before... His..." Sakura stopped; she didn't want to say it.

"What?" Ray asked, but Sakura didn't say.

"Please say Sakura," Fujitaka requested. "We need to know Naruto's full condition." Sakura nods slowly.

"Naruto... His whole left arm is gone, like the wounds... There's nothing there, yet the arm is like any normal... But..." Sakura closed her eyes. "I had to see the effect, so I pricked his finger... There was something not normal also..." Sakura hated the thought of what she saw. "His blood... It was black... Like it had dried up after a while, but it was bleeding like normal... I'm, I'm scared for Naruto's safety..." Ray put his hand on her shoulder again, he didn't like seeing this girl like that.

"Sakura, please go on, we need to know if there's more to know about Naruto and Sakura... I know you don't like it when you explain it. But in order for us to make a full decision, we must hear out everything." The girl nods slowly.

"Sakura..." The Haruno started again. "I think Sakura has the short end of the stick with this whole Kyuubi thing." Ray stepped back as Fujitaka looked on. "See... Naruto has never once been sick in his life... At first, we could all have just assumed it was due to the kyuubi." Sakura looked on as both men nod slowly as her gaze moved away. "But, I think it's being passed on... Think about it, before the clow cards, how much more was Sakura off sick?" There was a slight gaze to one another between both men before they looked back to Sakura. "And sometimes she gets a worse cold than most children do... Just look at many of instances..."

"Yeah... I think I'm beginning to see the total effect now." Ray stated. "Sakura's suffers what Naruto would..." Sakura nods again.

"I had wondered what they meant that night... How deep their bond was..." Sakura muttered. "I didn't think anything of it before I went to bed... I wish I had paid more attention at the time. Maybe I could have got Genpaku to talk to Naruto. We should have expected this from the start..." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "All those times when they were younger, we never thought anything of it... And now, it's too late to do anything... What kind of sister am I to those two, if I can't do anything to help them!" Ray looked on sadly as she cried; Sakura had no family and treated those two like her own siblings, and to see them like this.

"Sakura..." Fujitaka spoke as her walked up. Sakura glanced up as the male gave her a hug. "Don't blame yourself, we all didn't notice, you don't have to cry okay..." Sakura rubbed the tears out as the male smiled slightly. "It is me and Ray at fault; we didn't see this coming and should have... Don't feel it was your lack to notice that caused this... You are not to blame." Sakura looked on sadly as he stepped back. "Go rest, you're tired, me and Ray have something's to talk about." With a nod, she walks passed and headed up the stairs. Once sure she was gone, both sat down.

They didn't say a word, only the ticking of the small clock echoed out in their silence. Both men going over what had happened and heard.

"What do we do Fujitaka?" Ray muttered as he held his gaze on the ceiling. The male near him sighed as he kept his focus on the ceiling also.

"What can we do Ray? My little girl contains part of the kyuubi in her... This must have happened due to her age, while she was so close to Naruto, she must have absorbed it into her system without any trouble. I should have thought of something because of what happened to my wife... And yet I didn't." Ray gave a tired sigh.

"Minato... You don't know just how much trouble your good deed has put everyone close to you." Ray leaned forward, his gaze falling to the ground, as his mind moved to the picture sitting in the office of him, Minato and Fujitaka. "If you knew this would have happened... Would you have gone another way about it? What would you do now? Fourth hokage..."

Upstairs Naruto's form and Sakura's remained unmoving, but in the darkness on another plane of vision, a white strand of energy connected the two to one another, coiled in red chakra.

Within Sakura, behind a layer of magic, orange chakra swirled round as strong layers of red mixed in, and slowly, a grin formed as red dots appeared in the murky orange chakra.

"**It's only a matter of time... Before I'm whole once more...**"

XXXXXXXX

Doesn't that just sent chills down your spine... Once again, Naruto and Sakura have been downed and more secrets are revealed... And Genpaku's hate to Minato doesn't help everyone at all...

So Big and Create... Let me know what you think of the battle and what I did with the clow card. Also, for those not sure what burning lance is, it's from beet the vandel buster. A fire based weapon.

Also, I'm thinking of letting Sakura grow her hair out more... Give her more style to this series... since I think she would look more interesting with a pony tail... Yeah...

Anyway, next chapter will continue on from this, so what will happen? Also, 4 more chapters to go... So let's keep the train moving people!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hm... I've begun to notice the lack of response now from reviews... (shrugs) Oh well, can't always win. I really should see what the view rate is... I bet it's gone down... But hey, I'm enjoying myself, that's the best review I can get! ^/_\^

Anyway, let's continue on from the last chapter... I wonder... Will there be a clow card here? Guess I won't get to stop at episode 35... Or will I?

4 to go...

XXXXXXX

Three days... Three days had passed since that day and neither Naruto nor Sakura had yet to awaken. Sakura Haruno was constantly checking them and there was no change, like their bodies were frozen in time... There was no loss of fluids... And no degeneration or any kind, it was strange, it really made her wonder.

It was also scary, because their bodies were frozen; there was no recovery in Sakura's form. Sometime during the night after she had finished what she could and bandaged what she could. There must have been some sort of act that caused this, and she can only conclude it's connected with the kyuubi chakra somehow.

The room was quiet as the sun rose for a new day. 'Sakura...' Kero looked on worried from his resting spot. 'You two have to recover soon... If neither of you can't act as the cardcaptor. Who will I have to see to next?' With a sigh, Kero floated over the clow book. They had gathered so many cards, they were half way there, and they couldn't stop now after all this. 'You're getting stronger Sakura, and at such an amazing pace, the pair of you, so please, hurry up and get better...' Kero looked back at the pair before sitting down, his gaze to the desk. 'What kind of guardian am I? First Illusion, then this... If only we had fiery and earthy... This wouldn't be like this; I could have been more aid to her... To them...'

Slowly around Naruto a fine white mist rolled off. His right hand twitched as his skin rippled like boiling water as flicker of energy crossed his form. Clenching his eyes shut, Naruto's slowly opened, they turned from white, to red and then to blue. Blinking, Naruto sat up abruptly, causing Kero to jump at the sight of the young male cardcaptor. "Naruto..." Cobalt blue eyes turned to the small yellow guardian. Then, turning his gaze to his left, he looked at Sakura. His eyes closed slightly before looking to the bed. He clenched his palms tightly. Kero watched as Naruto seemed frustrated, most likely from what has happened.

"How long..." It was more a whisper than spoken aloud. But Kero heard it none the less, Naruto wasn't looking at him, his gaze was still on the covers.

"Three days," Kero answered, Naruto didn't respond and Kero just left Naruto be. He didn't want to get anything started having just woken up.

"Is..." Kero watched Naruto gazed to Sakura. "Is she okay..."

"Sakura Haruno said she is going to be fine, but she said that she hasn't been able to heal either of you, something was blocking her from doing more to you... Sakura has damaged ribs... And you..." Naruto slowly lowered his left hand onto Sakura's torso, his right hand clenched tightly. "There was cell damage..." Kero muttered, still having remembered from what Yuki had said and what Sakura had found.

"That's the cost for what I had to do..." Looking at his right hand, Naruto looked at the bandages along the elbow up, "Was there more than the cell damage?" Kero nods, even if Naruto wasn't looking.

"She said, that whatever you did when you attacked the thing that was created by create, your... Star dust road... Was said to put a lot of force on the right arm alone... No damage to the left..." Naruto rubbed his left shoulder at that, remembering the affect that came with taking on a false arm... There was no feeling, yet it acted like normal, he would just have to take note of everything from the left side.

"That's to be expected..." Naruto stated as he slowly moved to get out of the bed. "The basic form of my 7 elements katana is the strongest of all of them. "I'm not really meant to use it till I've got the 7 points down... But I didn't think fire and earth would be enough for this. Nobody had any say..."

"Would Sakura?" There was a harsh silence from there at that moment. "Well?" Kero asked curiously as Naruto stepped out of bed and walked up to the window. "Naruto... If Sakura said not to do it... Would you have used that attack?"

"I don't know..."

X X

"Hey guys!" Each one of Sakura's friends looked on surprised as they looked at her like they were seeing a ghost.

"Sakura-chan!" She was quickly bombarded by her 4 close friends as they looked on worried. "We were so worried," Words flow from every spot so quickly that she couldn't catch who was saying what. "We heard about the park being destroyed, they said something like it could be a terrorist attack." Guess rumours had to start flying soon. "Yeah, but can't figure out who would do such a thing? Plus, we were all worried when you and Naruto didn't turn up for classes. We thought you guys might have been near there or even in that destruction," Grinning nervously, she hoped not many assumed that. "And now to see you come to class like this, even Naruto as well..."

Her gaze drifted beyond her friends to Naruto who sat looking out the window. His right arm still bandaged. 'It's been 4 days since create... Yet it hasn't healed...' Sakura flinched as she was touched on the side. "P-please be careful Rika-chan... It's very sensitive.' It was, it was the same place she had been wounded before with the ninja. The damaged ribs really didn't help, but she had to keep going. "I-I know you've all worried," Looking amongst her friends, she felt bad that she would forever need to keep this all a secret. "But I'm fine really, h-has Naruto-kun explained anything to you guys?" She didn't want to say anything that could go against what he might have.

"No..." Chiharu started as she glanced amongst the other girls, all shaking their heads. "He's been rather quiet... Could you tell us what happened?" Sakura shook her head, she had a plan now.

"Not really, I was with Naruto-kun at the time and we were near the park. But after that, I can't remember much. I just remember waking up and recovering at Naruto-kun's home..." Her gaze drifted down, her mind on yesterday when she conversed with Naruto. But he seemed very unresponsive to her, so she left it be. "C-can I go and sit down now? I just want to rest and go about as normal as possible." Each nodded slowly as Sakura walked to her seat. Tomoyo looked at her worried, but she smiled none the less. "I'm fine Tomoyo-chan." She could see she wanted to respond, but couldn't with everyone around her.

Sitting down, she glanced to Naruto. 'I hope you're okay Naruto-kun...' His gaze drifted to her for a second, she forgot about that little thing that he would know if she was thinking of him. He straightened up as he looked to the front and she looked at his left arm. 'You can't feel anything... Can you Naruto-kun...' She had seen his lack of response when his left hand had been on the window, and it had shut closed with a strong gust yesterday. He acted like had been hurt, but for a couple of seconds, he had been not aware that his hand had been caught. And the blood... Black blood...

She was worried for him, how far is he going to keep on going... Was it all for her? Was it because of her that Naruto was turning out like this? She didn't want him to hurt himself to this extent. Even after he had gone like that to protect her, she felt really bad. If only she was strong enough, Naruto might not have lost his left arm. They could have sealed the card and have not ended up like they did.

As lunch came, so did her chance to talk to Naruto, as he stood to leave, she grabbed his left hand. He hadn't even noticed till he stopped abruptly and dragged her into the desk. This got everyone's attention as they were the main focus of the class with everything going on around them. Sakura slowly let go and stood before walking round and asking him to follow quietly. Though every ones gaze was still on her and Naruto as they left.

But thankfully, the roof of the school was safe to talk, no one was about. Which was good, she sat down slowly against the wall that went round the roof edge, her vision with the door should someone come through. Naruto stood staring out at the city. "You can't feel anything in your left arm, can you Naruto-kun..." Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he turned and sat down.

No one said anything as they sat there, the cold breeze of the ever closing winter left the air less than welcome. Naruto let out a sigh and Sakura glanced over as Naruto looked on before him, his gaze never moving to her. Looking to the floor, he seemed trying to find the words to say to her. Looking down, Sakura cupped both her hands together on her lap. "You've never had problems talking to me before... I know I was angry about dash... But," She glanced back over and saw he was still staring at the floor. She had an idea as a small smile appeared on her face. "If you're too scared to explain," Naruto looked up quickly and turned to her.

"I'm not scared!" She glanced over to Naruto, he saw how upset she was before she looked away.

"Then why are you finding it hard to explain..." Naruto looked down as he stared at his left arm. Looking forward, he continued to look at his hand before glancing over. "You're so calm; h-how can you not be scared?"

"I am..." Sakura glanced back over to Naruto as he looked up. "My body has no left arm... It's missing parts of my body which have no feeling also... Yet," He closed his eyes and smiled to her. "I'm okay with it."

"How you be okay with that?" She could only look on confused; he can't be okay with this... He just can't be? "You've got no feeling in your left arm, how can you not be worried, or upset?" Standing, Naruto walked forward a few steps.

"Because," Turning to Sakura, he continued to smile. "I'm doing it to help you Sakura-chan... I'll keep going as far as I need to protect you." Looking down, does that mean that.

"Why..." Naruto blinked as Sakura form seemed to shake slightly. "H-how can..."Standing quickly, her gaze met Naruto with a slight note of anger in them. "How can you do that for me! I'm not worth you loosing an arm over Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke calmly. "You're my friend, my lifelong friend, my girlfriend and I'm your partner to help you gather the clow cards... I said I would help you get there remember."

"But I wouldn't want you to give up your arm for it!" Sakura responded loudly, her arms out as she looked on worried. "You said you were scared, yet because I'm your friend you'll go that far... Yet," Sakura relaxed her form, her gaze to the floor. "Yet..." Naruto's eyes widen, was Sakura crying? His hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?" She shrugged his hand of her shoulder.

"I couldn't do what you could do for me..." Naruto shook his head slightly as he looked on sadly with a small smile.

"Have you forgotten already?" Her gaze drifted up to Naruto. She sniffed as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "You were the first to throw your life away for me..." Sakura's eyes widen. "Remember?"

_)"Take this..." The ninja spoke as he formed seals and took a deep breath. "Katon! Endan!" With a heavy release, a large fireball rushed to Naruto and Sakura. Both jumped to the side and landed as Naruto twisted on his left ankle as a pivot and swung his left arm round with the blade glowing, and swung back out to attack._

_But his head gained a thob of pain as he kept pushing his body and the attack flew off to the side and passed the ninja. The ninja saw a moment and took another deep breath and attacked. Sakura looked to Naruto who held his head._

"_Naruto!" There was no response to Naruto's actions, had he heard her? Taking action, throwing away any fear for her friend. Sakura rushed forward and pushed against him. "Get out of the way!"_

_Naruto's eyes widen, Sakura, she..._

_The glow of the fireball passed Naruto's vision and Sakura faded in it, but her scream reached his ears as he landed. A second thud echoed out and Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura's form, burning from the destruction of that attack. "S... Sa ku ra... Slowly, she opened her eyes, her hand reached out for his as he lay there on his back, and clasped it slowly.(_

"You gave your life for me... You say you could never do that," Naruto hugged her tightly, "I don't know what it is like to die for real... But after what I took on when the Kyuubi had me in that hell... Anything I suffer to save you... _Too stop death from repeating on you again_..." Sakura froze.

'That's why...' Slowly she stepped back. 'That's why...' Both stared at each other for a while. Naruto smiled with a small chuckle. 'You don't want to see me like that again...'

_)"I... I won't let this be the end!"_

"_Time!"_

"_Gomen... Gomen for my actions... I never expected any of this... I didn't think... I didn't think there would be a point that you'd die..."(_

"Sakura-chan..." Sakura was brought back out of her memory as Naruto spoke up. "I don't want to see the same thing as before. If I could, I would make sure you were happy everyday I'm about... But I'm not perfect. But what I can do, is make sure I can see you smile every day. Because I'm sad when you're sad..."

"And happy when you're happy..." Sakura spoke back to which he nodded in agreement. "Everything's a mess, and it seems to get worse as time goes on... All this because of something from our past." Naruto nods again as both looked at the floor sadly; it was quiet for a moment before Naruto looked up slowly to look at Sakura.

"Yeah... Things do get worse, as we get stronger... It's like a cruel result, just because we try to improve... But, even now, we can still try to keep on going. I may have lost my left arm... But I'm coming up with a way to counter my loss..." Sakura looked up curiously.

"H-how...?" Naruto jumped back and moved to the stairs, opening the door to see if anyone was there before he went on. He shut it and jumped up on the roof of the entrance once sure no one was there. "Naruto-kun?"

"I had time to think over the time we recovered. Even though we still aren't yet..." Rubbing his right arm, Naruto summoned his katana. "Yuki... Take on the spirit of earth..." Naruto raised his sword. "Merge with the sword." His wrist glowed and brown energy floated up and mixed with the sword. Taking on a new form...

"The swords changed..." With and nod, Naruto brought his left arm round, in a defensive style. Sakura's eyes widen as a glowing black design appeared on the arm.

"Take form... Earth, shield!" Naruto's arm glowed and the arm expanded, taking on one of those old med-evil British shields. His arm had turned black, but the shield was white steel in colour.

"Your arm," Naruto jumped down as Sakura walked up and looked at it. "You can do this?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Call it, an exchange, true, I lost my arm... But I can now control my elements through my left arm like it's my sword." Sakura tapped the shield.

"It's... Like real..." The arm glowed and returned to normal.

"Steel comes under area's from the earth itself, because of its density, I can turn my arm into a shield, but I'll take injury to this, so scares will form should something sharp enough do so, or I could lose the arm over all. But," Naruto stated as Sakura looked on worried. "If I can harden the compound, I should be able to make my arm stronger."

"Did kyuubi teach you this?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, he's making sure I'm prepared for the next level... So he's teaching me areas my elemental skills can achieve, since I'm natural to earth, my power is at its best to use." The sword vanished and he rested his hands behind his head be chuckling. "I'm just like a knight Sakura-chan. Ready to protect you when need be."

"Please Naruto-kun..." Sakura muttered as she looked at him with a worried gaze. "Don't go beyond what you can. Unlike back then... I... I won't be able to bring you back if I lost you."

"Hey," Naruto responded. "Were partners, cardcaptor's till the end of their capture. I won't fall till the day has come. I will make sure you go all the way. And be there smiling with you at the end." Sakura smiled back as Naruto smiled at her.

"I hope so..." She muttered as Sakura turned and looked to the sky. "We still have a long way to go," Naruto nods in agreement.

"Then let's keep going. We can't stop till we've gathered all of the clow cards."

"Hai!" Sakura responded as she turned around. "Think you can learn to get about with that arm?" Naruto nods slowly.

"It will take time, but yeah. I'll get there... You'll watch out for me right?" Sakura nods in return."Thanks... Now let's go do something, we're already the focus of the school with what's happened. So let's keep going as normal." Sakura agreed to that statement.

"Yeah, see you after lunch." With that, Sakura left. Naruto smiled lightly as he looked up to the sky.

"We can do this..."

X X

"Man... What a day..." Naruto muttered as he walked through the park, his gaze in the sky as he rested his heads back in his arms. "Because of how we've turned up..." Stopping, Naruto could hear the machines at work. "And with what happened in the park, it's hard to not noticing that we're the talk of the class... It will be some time before the park is fully rebuilt. And hopefully people will not be talking about me and Sakura forever."

"That's true..." Naruto stopped and glanced back as Shizune walked up. Li was walking with her as they got close. "I hear from Li, that troubles brewing in your class..." Naruto nods as he turned to face them. With a heavy sigh, Shizune rested her right hand on her waist. "I've been hearing things too, but you two don't make it easy... Now," There was a serious gaze from Shizune as she stood straight. "Spill Uzumaki... What has happened to you and Kinomoto?" Naruto sighed mentally, but raised an eyebrow to look confused.

"What? What do you mean? You know what happened out there that night." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah... I saw... But not all of it," Walking forward, she poked at Naruto's left arm "What has happened to your left arm Naruto? What has happened to Sakura? You're not telling us something and I think Haruno-sensei knows something, which is why she seems worried. Genpaku-san has been gone for some time and you and Sakura have been unable to be healed. So spill up or I'm making you." Naruto jumped back to put a gap for his safety.

"There's nothing we're hiding Shizune..." Naruto stated as Li remained quiet, he had come merely as a observer, but he also had reasons to be there also.

"Then what was that soul resonance thing?" Shizune retorted. "Don't start hiding anything behind this, Tomoyo said it to me, she saw Sakura's eyes were orange, while yours were red." Naruto's form slacked slightly, this might be bad. "I didn't get to see it, but I know for a fact, that Sakura had no bloodline connection but with magic only. And I know for a fact your eyes don't turn red because you haven't even made it to your bloodline. So start talking."

"Shizune," Naruto started. "I know something's may seem strange, but it's a process from something's in my training. Sakura and I are really close. It was because of this, that Yuki bridged a gap to combine our powers and multiply them. Kyuubi was acting as our aid"

"Then what happened? Why did it die out? If that demons your sensei, he wouldn't have let that happen to Sakura. So why did it happen?" Naruto didn't respond. "Well?" Naruto closed his eyes a moment.

"It's..." Startling slowly, he tried to think of something fast. "Because," But his mind flickered as something hit his magical senses. "Clow card..." Li perked up at this as Naruto turned to locate it. Shizune growled.

"Don't find an excuse... Oi, Naruto!" Naruto glanced about as he reached for his pendent.

"It's coming..." Li looked to where Naruto was looking and out of the tree a small blue lizard landed on a stone pillar. "What the?"

"What the hell is that?" Shizune spoke confused looking at the lizard. Li and Naruto stepped forward.

"A Clow card... Release!" Naruto called out as he and Li summoned their magical items. Naruto twirled his staff. His left hand out as his right hand held the staff at his back, the top pointing to the ground.

'My magic is still weak; I've got to work fast...' "Li, together let's go!" Li glanced to Naruto slightly with a confused gaze before they spread out.

"Raitei, shourai!" Lighting shot down from the sky but the small clow card was fast as Naruto moved quickly to get in front.

"Return to the guise..." Naruto didn't get to finish as the clow card landed on his face and pushed backwards in a spring. Knocking him flat on his back. "ouf!" He really was having a hard time recovering.

"I've got it!" Shizune yelled out catching the card in the air. She landed and it quickly began to struggle. "Hey, stay still!" Li moved round quickly and grabbed hold. "Naruto! Hurry up and seal the clow card!"

"Okay..." Naruto muttered standing as he failed to notice Li and Shizune glow as he quickly ran up. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, clow card!" The blue lizard spiralled into the tip and the card floated up and then down into Naruto's grasp as Li and Shizune sat down. "Change..." Naruto muttered confused. 'I wonder what this can do?'

"Nice work with getting the clow card Naruto, it was a tricky critter." Li spoke and Naruto looked over confused but grinned.

"Heh, thanks Li, never heard that from you before." Li blinked and quickly stood. His hand on his waist in a very familiar style too...

"Li, I'll let that insult slide Naruto, honestly... Getting my name wrong..." Naruto blinked confused. Oh dear... It isn't...

"Shiz," Naruto didn't get to finish as a loud yell made both jump and Naruto looked to the other person, Li's gaze looked over and snapped open wide, as Shizune stood looking at her hands panicked... Then down at her body.

"What am I..." Li muttered. Naruto's face formed a funny grin as he pointed stunned at what he was looking at.

"No... Way..."

"I'm... A..." Shizune muttered as she looked down at her body. "Girl!" Naruto burst out laughing as Li looked on stunned having realised.

Li was now in Shizune's body... And Shizune... Was in Li's body.

Oh dear...

"Ah! I'm a boy; get me out of this body right now!" Shizune hollered as Naruto laughed without stopping. A sharp strike to the head from Shizune's fist left Naruto grumbling. "I said get me out of this... Who knows what could go wrong..."

"There's nothing there..." Was the mutter that caught Shizune's ear and a hard thump and then a thud left an out cold Li as Shizune held her fist up embarrassed, this wasn't her day and being stuck in a boy's body while a bewildered boy was finding out something was so not going to help.

So, with a gaze that could send shivers down Naruto's spine, Shizune growled out at him. "Hurry up and change us back." Naruto quickly stood, unless he wished for a swift death.

"Change, restored the two back to their original bodies... Change!" The clow card glowed went round them and back to the card state. Naruto caught it and looked onward. "Well?" As Shizune rested her hand to her waist. It was clear that she was still in Li's body before she looked down in defeat.

"_Let's get to Kero-chan..._" Shizune muttered in a defeated voice.

X X

Kero's laughed seemed to keep on going as he heard what he just heard, and was only stopped after a swift punch to the face left him sliding down the wall as Shizune had the gaze like a demon fully on him while Li sighed, it was so embarrassing this, for that guardian beast to find out what happened to him and Shizune. Kero might never let him hear the end of this.

"This is no laughing matter you little bath sponge!" Shizune roared as Naruto and Sakura sat on the bed watching on, and listening to what would be important. "I didn't come here to become a laughing stock for you; I want to be back in my body right now! So you better sort this out before I really get mad!" Kero grumbled as he pulled himself together, and landed on a level platform before dusting himself off.

"Sadly, I can't..." This received another punch into the wall and Kero once again slid to the floor.

"What do you mean you can't?" Once he got back onto a flat surface again, away from Shizune's attack range, Kero continued.

"That is, not for almost 24 hours, once then, you two can be switched," Where that book came from, Kero would never know.

"24 hours!" Shizune growled as Li looked down, "You realise th-that's he's going to see..." Naruto and Sakura watched slightly amused as Li's body turned red as Shizune realised what it meant.

"Hey, I'm just in the same pickle as you are." Li responded which Shizune quickly turned with a pointed finger.

"Oh please, I've not only helped labouring women, I've had to help those with Tsunade-sama who were in need of aid. And I've seen what no girl my age should need to see between two drunken fossils..." 'Stupid Jiraiya-sama getting Tsunade-sama drunk... Every time... Ugh...'

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura looked to each other bewildered; as Li just stared while Shizune looked on annoyed.

"My body is my personal space; I can't have some boy like you messing with it... And I don't want to hear the same thing from you; I already know having also studied human anatomy." Li sighed, he was in a pickle.

"Once a day goes by, Change will weaken, till then you'll have to be like this, and then you two must do the final task... Think the two of you can do it? It's the only way to return to normal."

"What?" Li spoke up curiously.

"Well it might not be too bad, you just simply have to stand in close proximity of one another." Li and Shizune glanced to one another.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Shizune responded.

"And give each other a tight embrace."Kero finished as both blinked.

"Say what!" Naruto and Sakura chuckled as both Li and Shizune looked at them. "What's so funny?"

"You guys are so embarrassed about hugging each other. It can't be that bad." Shizune stepped forward first.

"I, I can't just go hugging any boy, even if it's my own body... Geez..." Why was she embarrassed about hugging anyway? It was her body after all, not really a boy, even if Li was in it. Li seemed a little more calmed down.

"It would be strange hugging yourself... B-but I've never really hugged a girl before outside being done so by my sisters or Meiling.. So it would be a little strange being hugged by some else..." Shizune sighed.

"I hope Tou-san doesn't notice..."

X X

It was late afternoon back at the Namimaki residence. "Man... This is going to be a long, night." Li stated as he stood in Shizune's room. "I wonder why Shizune said to not go round her tou-san if possible tonight."

"Ah Shizune-chan..." Jumping slightly, Li quickly turned to see Ray standing at the entrance to the loft converted bedroom.

"H-hai..." Ray raised an eyebrow at Li. 'Damn... I shouldn't have been nervous...' Ray stepped into the room and walked up. Li smiled as best he could without being nervous.

"You okay Shizune?" Li quickly nods as Ray crouched down and looked straight at him. What was with this guy? Ray smiled as he put a hand on his head. "Good, I'm ordering dinner tonight..." Li followed Ray's movements as he stood. "With Genpaku still off who knows where, Sakura's not really up for much, so I'm taking roll for the place till everything sorts itself out... Man... Anyway, get cleaned up, I'm ordering dinner in half an hour..." With that he descended from the room. "Pizza tonight you guys!"

"What! No way, not again!" Naruto yelled out and Li sighed with relief, hopefully Shizune wasn't doing as bad as he was.

But if only he knew the trouble that was brewing...

"Tada!" Shizune cheered as she posed before Meiling, who was in hysterics.

"I shouldn't be laughing... But seeing Syaoran do this..." Shizune chuckled also as Meiling continued to laugh. "It's too much, again, again!" Shizune chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd find this as amusing as I thought it was Meiling-chan... Who would have thought dressing up Li's body and posing would be that much of a laugh." Meiling calmed down slightly. But looking at Shizune again, she burst out laughing.

"B...but you've got him wearing girl's clothes, hahaha." Shizune twirled round and posed.

"Hey, may as well have fun while I'm stuck like this... Oh! And get a camera." Meiling stopped with an open mouth in shock, oh, this would be too much. "We're going to keep these memories for a long time to come."

"I know I shouldn't... Not to Syoaran... But... Oh I just can't let this go by!" She quickly scurried off and Shizune smiled as she walked up to the sliding door.

"Least I'll be able to have happy memories of this... Don't you do something stupid Li..."

X X

"So, how was school?" Ray spoke in a cheerful tone, Sakura was quietly looking at her food while Naruto seemed disinterested in it, Naruto was normal, Sakura, he could understand. His little girl Shizune... Who had as much interested in pizza as he did, seem to be staring at it? "Something wrong Shizune-chan?"

Naruto made a slight glance over as Li glanced from the food to Ray. "Huh?" Naruto mentally sighed, looks like Li's going to blow his cover.

"You seem a little... Spaced out? Something on your mind?" Li looked down, what should he say?

"N-nothing, just been a lot of school work, that's all. That and catching clow cards with Li and Naruto..." Li jumped as a fork stood on the table, having been stabbed into it.

"That boy again, I can't have you going around with young boys like Li... Not until you're old enough and I'm in a retirement home." Li looked on confused, did Ray have a problem with all boys round Shizune? Or just him?

"Ray-san," Sakura spoke up. "You can't be acting like a hawk over Shizune, if she fancies Li you can't stop her."

"Th-that's not..." Naruto chuckled; Li was digging Shizune a hole for her. "Sh, I don't fancy Li..." Li responded having almost messed up.

"Well that's good," Ray stated as he punched a gloved fist. Fire bust to life on them. "I'd hate to have to make him... Disappear." Li mentally gulped, Ray-san was very... Protective. "So that boys not bugging you..." Li quickly shook his head as Ray looked to Naruto curiously. "Why were you laughing Naruto-chan?"

"N-nothing, just remembered something funny that's all... Anyway," Naruto stated hopping off the chair. "I'm finished," Ray looked at the untouched pizza. Oh well, more for him. "I've got homework..." With that Naruto departed.

"So, are you going to eat, Shizune-chan?" Li looked at the food. It really... It didn't seem to sit with him tonight to try something new.

"I'm not really hungry... I'll be heading to bed." Li quickly departed quicker than Naruto.

"And go have a bath, I told you already, don't make me force you, I'm won't have you going to bed all dirty, it's a bad habit to start picking up." Li stopped round the corner, a drop of sweat appeared. He was hoping to avoid it, but it looks like some evil person was going to make sure he... had a bath.

As Li reached the top of the stairs, Naruto left the bathroom. They made eye contact before Naruto walked on bye. "Good luck..." Li glared, he can do this...

No he can't... But he had no choice. He turned to Naruto quickly only to be hit with a towel.

"Get Shizune's Pj's, before having a wash... No harm there right?" Li nodded slowly. Naruto sat on his bed and pulled out a manga book, and waited for several minutes before a red faced Li passed. Stepping into the bathroom, his movements were stiff as he looked at the mirror. Shizunes face looking back.

'Girl's have such weird underclothing...' Setting the Pj's down, he stood there for several minutes... And sighed as he looked at the mirror upset he was stuck in such a situaton. 'Damn it... Why me... I should be able to handle this.' Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at the mirror. He blinked, not only could he not remember the last time he cried, but... It was strange, seeing Shizune cry. Even in his current state, it was like looking at a different side of Shizune. Almost, cu-

Shaking his head, Li blinked, where had that come from? Looking down, Li sighed again, here goes... It couldn't be that different... Right?

Li left redder than anything possible as Naruto thought a large tomato had floated by as Li walked passed. Getting to Shizune's room, Li sat down, his head steaming. 'I'm going to just sleep this off, and think of better things... I want to get this out of my memory... But,' Li hung his head. 'I've got to face it all for the morning again... Who is the tormentor that's torturing me out there?'

X X

A new day for both Li and Shizune, Ray having gone to work early left Li relived, he didn't want to face it again. Luckily, Shizune was waiting with Meiling as she had to show Li to her classroom. It wasn't too bad, he didn't know that the work would be that much more difficult, but he made it through, but it felt sort of lonely without everyone else... Did Shizune feel that same?

Shizune enjoyed her time in class, it was so much easier, and she enjoyed it even more since she was in the same class as Naruto, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling. If only she was a year younger... Damn age difference.

As the school day came to an end, Li stood waiting outside the school for everyone to turn up, and they did talking happily away with themselves. A quick cough and they all looked to Li. "Don't you think, it's time to get this over with?" Shizune nods.

"I agree, but, it was fun while it lasted... Let's head to the park, not many people go about due to repairs going on and the rumours." Naruto and Sakura nod, Tomoyo followed behind with Meiling, having heard what happened during lunch.

Once they reached the park, Naruto summoned his staff as Meiling and Tomoyo watched from a distance as they looked out encase someone was coming. Sakura stood with Naruto and Li and Shizune stood a couple steps apart.

"I wonder what it be like to switch places Naruto-kun?" Sakura muttered as Naruto shrugged.

"Doesn't look fun from Li's point of view... So, you guy's ready." Both nod.

"Make it quick Naruto." Shizune called. Naruto nods as both turned to each other. "Here goes..." Li glanced down, before looking up as Shizune held her arms out. Li didn't move and Shizune glared. "Don't be scared you idiot, now hug me." Li stepped forward and both embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Naruto called as he threw Change forward. "Reunite their souls to their original beings, Change!" The card glowed as Naruto pointed his staff forward and it shot out and spiralled round them. And seconds later, change was gone and back into a card. With a twirl of his staff, Naruto sealed his item away. "So... Did it work?"

"Li..." Shizune spoke, from the right body. "You can let go now..." Like he'd just been burnt, Li hopped back. His cheeks red and Shizune looked on curiously before chuckling. "What's the matter, you shy Li?" Li tried to look calm as she smiled. But for some reason, it had affect on him. Turning round, he quickly walked off.

"I'm going home now... It's been a long two days... Later." Meiling waved before following. Shizune chuckled as Naruto and Sakura glanced to each other. That smiled seemed so out of place with her. But they said nothing as Tomoyo walked up. There was curious smile on her face as she looked from Shizune to Li.

"Hmmm... Interesting."

'What's interesting?' Naruto and Sakura asked themselves.

Li sighed once returned to his home, it felt good, to be in his own body and to be in his own room. "It's good to be me..." Setting his stuff down, he noticed something on the counter of his bed. A letter with his name on it? Opening it, it was photos? 'What's this?' Flipping it round, he stared a second before his face paled and his jaw dropped rapidly as he looked on shocked. 'What is this?' What was he doing in girl's clothing...

"Shizune! Meiling!"

Shizune smiled as she set the photo down on the draws. "Yeah..." Shizune muttered with a stretch. "Best day ever yesterday, I wonder what Li thinks of his little gift." Shizune muttered with a small smile. 'It'll be our little secret.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, I couldn't resist this sort of chapter. I had planned for Li and Shizune with change since back when she came into the story.

And now Naruto has change into his list and Li's been through hell. XP

Also, I think I'll use the ) for flashbacks and not the x x spilt up ( to keep the story going.

For a bit I had forgotten about Sakura during Loop... And so did she, but I mean, would you really want to remember how you died after coming back to life? I don't think you want to keep with you right, and it had been a while, so with everything else going on around them. She was bound to forget.

Next is freeze, then is the town quiz and finally the fiery. I plan to finish on the end of the first series. And man, people are really wanting me to get back to my hikari Naruto story. But I must hold to my rules, I've got to keep going. So hang on my digital fan readers. I won't be much longer!

I hope you guys like my small redo of that scene from the ninja attack chapter, I thought it might be more fun to retype it, than copy and paste.

And can anyone guess what Naruto's new sword is before it's too late? I though the arm shield was a good idea, Chad from bleach makes good use out of it.

Also, we still have 3 chapters left before the movie, you guys going to come up with something? Or, do you want the same ccs movie... Or, do you want me to come up with something. Remember, you guys get a free will at it, and I will put it to vote if I get enough. So come on, there's not much time left. The movie will be decided during the 3 chapter of digital adventure.

Anyway, later!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Man, is it getting cold here in the UK. Just like this chapter, it's all a little chilly for my taste. And with only three left to do, I've got a lot of work to get on with. I will make my final of this seven and good one. I hope. I'm also thinking of doing another like this once I've finished all of ccsn. As I think, once done once, I could improve with different idea's that weren't used before. Anyway, enough flapping my mouth. Onward!

Chapter 26

It had been a rather cold day, colder than normal for what time of year it was. 'Hopefully, this cold air will give me good reason to warm up while training tonight...' Naruto mused to himself as he looked outside, his mind not really on class. Which was starting to become a common happening lately.

"Tomorrow," Glancing to his homeroom teacher, Naruto listened closely as they were going on a trip tomorrow. "We're meeting at the school at 8 o'clock in the morning. We'll be heading to the ice-skating rink by bus." A small smile appeared, as the last time he went ice-skating was when Sakura and Genpaku took him for a surprise birthday treat. So least he had some practice. "Make sure you're not late, everyone." Everyone responded as Naruto glanced to Sakura as she listened to their sensei. "The skating rink will be cold, so dress warm. And don't forget your gloves." As everyone answered again the bell rang. "Well, see you all tomorrow." With that he straightened up as students began to stand and leave.

"Oh boy!" Naruto growled out as he stretched. "This is going to be great!" Sakura glanced over as she packed her bag.

"You're lucky, you've been twice now with this trip... I wish I could have come." Naruto nods.

"You could have learned as well, but hey, don't worry. I'll help you Sakura-chan if you need it. But like you should need my help."

"How come?" Sakura asked curiously as Naruto grinned.

"You're great at athletics, this is no different, and it's like rollerblading without wheels." Sakura turned back to her bag as she finished packing.

"Sounds very different to me. And thanks for the offer of help." Tomoyo smiled at the pair as she picked up her bag as did Naruto.

"I'll meet you guy's outside." Both gave a short nod to Tomoyo as she walked off. Sakura glanced to Naruto as they walked to the door.

"So are you coming round tonight?" Naruto nods.

"Yeah, but I won't be there till later. I'm training tonight and want to start working on a new element." Sakura stopped as Naruto walked three more and turned to her confused to why she stopped. "Hm?"

"Just don't overdo it Naruto-kun. You know I worry." A small smile appeared as he thumped his chest lightly.

"You have nothing to fear Sakura-chan... See you in a bit." Naruto turned left and walked down the hall and Sakura turned right for the entrance but not before glancing back.

Outside, Li was looking at the frozen puddle, "I thought it was cold," He mused as he tapped the ice. "It's frozen." Beside him, Meiling shivered as she tried to keep her hands warm.

(Author musing: Why the hell are they wearing shorts and skirt in the cold? Geez, either strong willed or idiots XP)

"It's so cold... Syaoran," Meiling muttered grabbing Li's arm. "Let's hurry home."

"About time you came out..." Li glanced back as Shizune and Tomoyo stood waiting for Sakura to leave. His mind still hadn't gotten over the fact with Shizune and it didn't help him if he was feeling flustered. Quickly turning, he ran off, least not to get talking with them.

"Syaoran!" Meiling called as she ran off after him. A minute after he ran off, Sakura rolled out with Tomoyo and Shizune as they conversed.

"And Kero-chan was like," Sakura stopped as she stared to her right. Tomoyo looked curious as to what stopped her in mid talk.

"Is something wrong?" Rolling up to the same frozen puddle, Sakura looked at her reflection before turning to Tomoyo and Shizune. "Look, it's frozen at the top." She pointed at the ice as she looked to them.

"No doubt with how cold it is Sakura." Shizune answered as Tomoyo looked over. A voice spoke up at that moment after.

"It is chilly, good thing I wore trousers today." All three turned to Naruto as he rolled up on his bike, having obtained it during his birthday. "But I didn't think it was that cold..." Shizune nodded in agreement as Sakura rolled onto the ice. "I don't think..." But Naruto didn't get to finish as Sakura lost her balance and fell back and landed backside first on the ice which cracked under the contact. "To late..."

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as Shizune stepped over the ice and helped her up. But Sakura was not very talkative. "Sakura?" Sakura chuckled nervously as she scratched her cheek.

"Not all the water had frozen up..." Shizune shook her head.

"Baka... Come on; let's get you home before you do something else... See you at home Naruto." Naruto gave a short salute to Shizune and took off. "Honestly Sakura, you and Naruto seem to cause trouble almost by doing the simplest things." Sakura chuckled nervously as she moved to follow Tomoyo and Shizune. Patting the back of her skirt, the cold air was not very helpful.

X X More musing: Ah those days when you fall on frozen water and regret it for the most of the day... Ah... Cold times...)

Having returned home to be greeted by Yukito and Toya, Sakura enjoyed a warm bath to make up from the cold event that afternoon. 'I wonder how Naruto-kun's training is going.' Sakura mused as she dipped below the water.

Out in the park, Naruto was busy going through fight styles. His breath visible from the low temperature 'Got to keep moving, I need to keep warm.' Wearing an orange and black jacket and black jeans, Naruto worked through the warm up. 'And... Done...' With a tired breath, Naruto relaxed as he looked at the clear night sky. "Can I begin sensei?" Asking aloud, the demon mage in his soul nods slowly. Yuki stood beside Kyuubi, having still been unable to return since the use of the magic binding technique that Naruto named soul resonance.

"_Yes... You can begin when ready. You'll need a calm mind for this. As wind isn't an element that's controlled through rage or having ones magical aura centred. Take a few breaths and think of how you'll use this form._" Naruto nods as he summoned his katana. With a twirl, Naruto caught the blade in a reverse grip and closed his eyes.

'Wind... It's a gentle element but can be destructive at the same time. But even a gentle breeze has a horrible reaction. And it can cut through the hardest of objects once focused and knock over the heavies obstacles... Wind...' The sword glowed as Naruto brought his palms together and the blade turned into an orb and separated into each hand. "It can be both fast and slow... And destructive and protective...' The orbs on the hands split again and one orb each attached to the ankles. "I don't need a sword, when wind is a weapon in itself, what I need..." Opening his eyes the orbs flashed and in an instant, Naruto wore emerald gloves that went up to the elbow, they had a wind like pattern in white stitched in with a fox head at the front and a tail at the back. The ankles gained black guards also as they covered the feet also. Stitched with a red flame like pattern much the same as before with a fox curled up in them.

"There we go..." With a mutter, Naruto turned to a tree and got into a stance. Calming himself the air round the gloves began to whirl and with a thrust of his right palm, a rush of wind shot forward and impacted the tree, denting it. "Yes! Haha!" Naruto cheered, but he stopped he knew this presence. "This feeling..." Behind him the water froze rapidly. "The temperature... It's as..." The icy water exploded and Naruto turned to the frozen water that moved to crush him.

(I think I've found a cool battle music for Naruto. Try crosswire by T..)

"I don't think so!" Naruto yelled out as his stretched his hands and legs out into battle stance and a magic seal appeared below. With a flip back, Naruto put his hands to the floor and his moments tripled their normal pace as wind aided him in gaining some distance. Sliding to a stop Naruto looked at the large blue fish. "Clow card..."

Ice shot forward and Naruto weaved through the ice like a blur, his speed higher than normal, but as a spike shot in front of him, it spread out, ready to engulf him. Glancing about, Naruto crossed his arm and thrust them out, forming an orb of wind that shattered the ice and allowed Naruto to jump up and attack. "Take this..." Naruto muttered, "Time to use this move, I've been waiting for this..." Clasping his hands together, Naruto expanded them to show a whirling orb of green energy. "Take this!" Tucking his form up he jetted forward with a burst of wind and thrust the orb in as the blue creature moved back.

"Rasengan!" The orb connected and shot on through the ice as Naruto let it fly. It exploded and the ice round him cracked. Landing as he flipped to the floor, Naruto crouched and glanced about. His eyes gazed the area before he relaxed, his gloves glowed and turned back into the pendent as he sat on the floor. "That used up way to much... I still haven't recovered, what's going on?" Naruto asked himself as he took deep breaths. 'Could it be from the magic used to keep my arm together in one piece?'

"_It could very well be, but that was a good field test. Rest up, you have a long day, and be ready for that clow card again._" Naruto agreed as he stood, he'd also inform Sakura. Seeing as the card took off, there was no point pursuing a cold trail. Picking up his bag, Naruto headed for Sakura's house. And something warm to eat maybe.

It was a cold ride to Sakura's but looking up he could see Sakura was bored as she stared out the window locking his bike up, Naruto glanced about before jumping up with a flip, and scaring Sakura as he landed on the roof tiles. Quickly opening the window, Naruto climbed through. "There is a front door Naruto-kun..." Sakura stated as she closed the window and turned to Naruto.

"True, but how often can you say you came through the first story window?" Sakura shrugged before she noticed something wrong.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" With a nod, he sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and glanced to Sakura.

"I was attacked by a clow card." Kero perked up at this.

"Really? What did it look like?" Sakura asked as Naruto explained the events. "A blue fish?" Kero crossed his arms.

"It's the Freeze card. It's under watery control."

"Freeze?" Sakura asked curiously as Kero floated over to the desk and landed. Naruto left saying he was going to change and have a wash. Once out the room, Sakura turned back to Kero to question him more. "What does it do? So I can be ready."

"Freeze can freeze just about anything, and emit the ice as a weapon so be careful Sakura." Sakura nods slowly as Kero walked along the desk. "You'll know when Freeze is nearby; the temperature will drop to freezing, or even below that. So be ready for a harsh fight if it's anything to go by with how it attacked Naruto."

"You think it's like Mirror? Knowing who me and Naruto-kun are?" Kero nods slowly.

"Could be so, there's no question that clow cards will become aware of you two, so like Mirror and tonight. Be on your guard."

"Hai..." Stepping back, Sakura sat on her bed. "Just as we slowly get things back to normal, another clow card turns up... How many has there been Kero-chan?" Kero rubbed his chin, good question. He paced the desk and muttered to himself at all the clow cards that there had been up till now.

"If I've done my adding correctly, there are still 18 left Sakura. There have been 34 clow cards if I remember correctly. We're almost there, good huh?" Sakura nods, she sighed after that and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Once we've got all the clow cards, there's Yue to face... Once from there... Everything goes back to normal... To be honest, after everything me and Naruto-kun have been through, I don't know if normal can truly be accepted by us now. Not after the life we've had these 6 months." Kero nods.

"True, but don't think Yue will be easy. He is the judge, so expect a hard fight." Sakura nods.

"I doubt it will that hard," Sakura turned to Naruto who stood in his night clothing. "We're a strong team, I have no doubt you'll beat Yue." She smiled as he sat down on the bed. She then tackled him and Kero shook his head as both lay there. "You're in a good mood Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered as she gave him a light hug.

"There's always something in your aura that make me happy when you're about. It's so warm..." Naruto grinned with a chuckle.

"I can say the same about yours also; it's why I don't like seeing you sad. Because that aura goes and I feel the same as you do."

"More of that... Inner connection isn't it?" Sakura muttered and Naruto nods slowly.

'Yeah...'

Soon after that, both rested up for bed for an early start, but Sakura's sleep was retailed with the dream that continued to appear as time grew closer to the capture of all the clow cards.

A full moon, and a figure which seemed almost familiar to Sakura? Standing there with long hair. Her outfit had changed completely since the first dream. And the flower petals falling round her, before her decent from the high building into nowhere.

Was it connected to judgement day?

"Ough!" Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura blinked as she realised she had fallen from her bed. "Rude..." Naruto muttered in a half annoyed tone, he didn't expect to be head butted in the gut first thing that morning.

"That dream?" She muttered to herself as Kero opened his draw and poked his head out.

"What?" Kero called out in a half awake state as Sakura got onto her hands and knees as Naruto sat up and stretched.

"I saw... That dream..." Kero looked on, still half asleep as Naruto glanced over and leaned back on his arms.

"That dream?" Naruto muttered and Sakura nods to him in agreement.

"That dream about some night... It's getting clearer each time almost. And, there's a full moon out. And, someone with long hair." Naruto looked forward as Sakura stared into space, her mind going over the dream.

'Long hair... Full moon. That same dream is getting clearer; it must be due to that day to come.' Naruto stood and Sakura glanced up. "Let's get ready shall we, we've got a day at the ice rink. So let's put this dream on hold and have fun!" Sakura smiled and quickly stood.

"Hai, I'm getting washed first..." Sakura called as she rushed off before he could act.

"Damn..." He sighed as he turned to Kero. "Kero... This is connected judgement day right?" Kero shrugged.

"Dreams Sakura has could mean anything."

"But she's been having that dream since before we just met Kero... This Yue... He's strong right?" Kero nods.

"Hai, he and I are both made by clow reed. He had a problem accepting to have a new owner and I was made in charge of seeking a new owner of the clow cards. So he won't make this easy." Naruto thought for a moment before smiling.

"Good," Kero blinked. "If this Yue wants to make it hard, then make it so. Sakura will beat him. I know it."

"I could help her prepare... She is the next owner for sure, there can't be any other." Naruto nods.

"Yeah, your right. But no Kero... Don't help her," Kero was about to respond and Naruto stopped him. "I will find out how to beat Yue. I will need a reason to fight with him when the time comes. And I'll need a reason to keep going. If we know, I won't be able to make Yue worry."

"Worry?" Naruto grinned as he thumbed his chest.

"Sakura's twice as strong as I am. If he can't beat me, he won't beat her for a long shot. And though I know Sakura can be kind hearted... I won't stand by and let her fight alone... I'm making one last helpful aid to her before she fights him." Kero raised a curious brow.

"Really? You say some true things there, but how will you be of aid for Sakura. I doubt you'll be able to fight alongside her." Naruto continued to smile as he nods.

"Yeah, but it's my secret. When the day comes, you'll see. And be amazed..."

X X

"Thanks for the lunches Toya, Yukito-san!" Naruto called as Sakura gave a short bow as they headed for the door. As he opened it, he took a sharp breath. "Man... It's really cold today... Let's go, a good run will get us warmed up." Sakura nods as Naruto unhooked his bike and both took off down the road.

Once at school they got changed into school jumpers and trousers, the boy's jumpers being blue while the girls were yellow. Li and Meiling were all wrapped up in their coats as they seemed to be the most affected by the cold. "I don't want to skate on a cold day like this..." Sakura moved to sit near Tomoyo as Naruto sat down behind the Li's.

"You'll warm up as you skate Meiling." Li stated as Naruto leaned over the top.

"You guys really aren't used to the cold weather are you?" Li glanced up to Naruto.

"That's because it's warmer in Hong Kong... We're not used to it having only been here a short time." Meiling nods in agreement.

"Lucky, I enjoy the warm weather... I'll have to go to Hong Kong sometime; it sounds like an interesting place to go." With that Naruto sat back and crossed his arms. 'Hopefully, Freeze doesn't trouble us today.' Behind him Sakura noticed the serious gaze as Tomoyo leaned over to Sakura.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Glancing over, Sakura shook her head. May as well enjoy today as best they can right? They can search for Freeze tonight.

It was an, enjoy full bus ride as Naruto spent the trip doing mental training and Sakura enjoyed the trip with Tomoyo. 'I have to be ready; wind is the most flexible ability in fast combat. I can't take a chance something won't happen today.'

The coach soon arrived and everyone walked off as Naruto followed behind, he couldn't sense anything, and could it be that the card won't be there today? Or can it be possible to cloak itself till it emerges? Looking to Sakura who was looking at him worried, he smiled. He should be enjoying today, so let it be for now. "Let's get skating Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped which made Sakura smile.

As Sakura prepared her skates, there was a sudden uproar as students leaned up against the fence. 'What's going on?' Walking up, she squeezed through and she watched as Naruto who had quickly got on first, was shooting round the rink, 'So fast...' As he came round she watched amazed as he flipped forward onto his hands and with a twisted flipped into the air and onto his feet with spin to land and ending up sliding backwards with no trouble. 'Whoa... Amazing...' As Naruto slid up he grinned at her, only to catch an uneven bit of ice and land flat on his back and slid the rest of the way.

Gone was the stunned awed silence and now gave a burst of laughter that rung in the air as Naruto blinked as he lay on his back. "That students," The class turned to their teacher as he walked up. "Is was you get for showing off, Naruto, please refrain from actions like that when everyone's on the rink. We don't want someone getting hurt." Naruto gave a quick mock salute.

"Hai!"

X X

Having returned to putting her skates on, Sakura hoped she could at least be able to stay on two feet unlike yesterday. "Sakura-chan!" Glancing up at Tomoyo's voice, she saw her friend skating about and waiting for her.

She seemed to have no trouble, 'I can do this!' Taking a moment of confidence, Sakura stood only to find walking, troublesome, and sort of made her wonder if she could do it as she reached the ice.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he and Tomoyo stood waiting. Taking a breath to calm herself, Sakura stepped onto the ice and pushed forward, she thought she had it, only to land flat on her backside again. With a sigh of defeat, she glanced up as a hand reached out. Naruto stood grinning as Tomoyo slid up.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" With a nod, she took Naruto's hand and was pulled up to her feet. "Looks like Li's having trouble also..." They glanced to Sakura's left as Li slid by on his backside and passed them.

"Want help skating Sakura?" Looking back to Naruto, he looked on curiously as he waited. "Well? I don't mind helping," She smiled and nods and Naruto pulled her along. Tomoyo watched on amused, she didn't want to stop them from enjoying themselves; they rarely did now since everything got so much harder. Looking from her friends, Tomoyo skated off to her own thing.

"Okay, take it easy, even you can get this right, just like when you were first trying to roller blade." Naruto stated as he pointed down, and demonstrated a few paces and turned round and gave Sakura her go.

'Okay...' Following Naruto's actions, Sakura pushed forward and Naruto turned round and followed along side. "I can do this..." She smiled to Naruto as she moved on ahead. Sliding to a stop beside the barrier, Naruto slid up and rested on it.

"You got that quickly." Sakura nods in agreement as Naruto turned to look at the rink. She watched him gaze about the open space, before glancing to Sakura. "Let's practice stopping and turning in mid travel for reverse skating. Then we'll have a race." She nodded slowly. "Loser will have to fetch the lunches." Sakura gave a confident smirk.

"Okay."

She lost of course, but she had fun trying, plus she was still giggling, having watching Naruto try to stop from his mad dash and barrel over the barrier. Which left him in trouble with their sensei, but he let him off luckily. "How's the bruise?" Sakura asked as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Better than from the landing..." He sighed as he took a bite of his lunch. "Toya and Yukito do make a good lunch, but not like Onee-chan..." Naruto frowned and Sakura frowned as she glanced down.

"He's still not come back yet?" Naruto shook his head, as he clenched his palms slightly.

"It's been nearly two weeks; Ray-san seems to not worry. But Sakura, she's not been the same since Onii-san took off. Shizune thinks Sakura might go looking for him." Sakura looked up worried, how would this affect Naruto if both his brother and Sakura who he sees as a sister don't come back?

"I'm sure everything will be alright Naruto-kun." He glanced up slightly, as Sakura smiled to keep Naruto from worrying. "He'll come back; he can't miss Christmas can he?" Naruto shrugged.

"Ever since he found out about the chakra bite... There's been this slight change..." Sakura thought for a moment.

"Sakura-chan..." Stopped before she could say something, she glanced up as her friends walked up. "Having lunch already?" She nods in response to the question as Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo sat down to have their food also.

"Having fun Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she glanced to her friend. Sakura nods as she looked at Naruto. Tomoyo glanced to Naruto; she could tell Sakura was worried for Naruto. Glancing about, "Seems Mizuki-sensei is really good." Glancing up, the girls watched their maths teacher skate along the rink like a pro.

"Hmm... This looks nice." Sakura heard Naruto comment and turned to see him take a piece of her food. A sharp kick caused him to drop it in mid movement and she swiftly took that off him. Not even taking note in the surprised action of Sakura's skill to get back her stolen food. Naruto whimpered as he held his leg. 'I shouldn't have done that...'

Once recovered Naruto was back out skating, Li seemed to be getting better at it now as Naruto slid up. "Hey Li..." Li glanced to him as Naruto stopped and he slipped up trying to stop also. "Did that hurt?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"No... What do you want Naruto..." Li muttered as he slowly stood up. "Why are you bugging me?" Naruto turned to the seating area.

"Meiling seems to not be taking to the cold so well..." Li nods slowly.

"Well it is getting colder..." Naruto blinked, really? "She should be fine once she warms up."

"Yeah..." Glancing about slightly, Naruto wondered something; it did feel colder now that Li mentioned it. "I'm going to see Sakura..." Quickly sliding off, Li watched Naruto carefully, something was going on as the blond slid up beside the Kinomoto girl.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered to her as he stopped beside her. "Some things going on, have you noticed?" Turning to Naruto, she looked about confused. "It's getting colder; I only just noticed it thanks to Li, plus every ones heading for warm drinks quickly.

"You think its freeze?" Sakura muttered back as Meiling was made to skate to warm up. Naruto nods. "Do you know where? I can't sense it."

"It could be masking its presence, even I can't sense it, but the signs are there. So be ready," Sakura nods as Tomoyo returned to warm drinks.

"I wonder why it's getting so cold in here. The heaters must be broken." Both glanced to each other.

"Well..." Sakura started as Naruto turned to his left, his senses just went haywire. His eyes drifted about, a clow card was in this building. His eyes fell onto Meiling, and watched as did Li as she turned to ice, drifting to the entrance, their sensei followed, then the rest of the students. "Tomoyo-chan!" Turning back round, he and Sakura watched Tomoyo turned to ice. "Naruto." With a nod, Naruto put a hand to his chest.

"Freeze for sure... Come forth!" With a flash, Naruto caught his katana. "Where are you..."

"So you did know of a clow card." Li stated as he slid up. "Why didn't you say anything?" Looking at Naruto, the male glanced back to Li.

"Hey, we're friends for one, but against one another to gather the clow cards. Now... Show yourself freeze card!" Naruto called out and the ice behind them burst out and they all turned. Li summoned his sword as freeze dipped below the ice. "Sakura..." She nods and summoned her staff. But nothing happened for a minute. Each spread out as they watched the ice below. "What's it doing..." A shadowed patch appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" With Sakura's call, Naruto turned as freeze burst from the ice, the ice scattered as did small layers of water. A large case of ice formed and it attacked. Naruto deflected on the strike with his katana.

"Yuki, become the element of fire, merge with the katana!" With a flash light, a fire ball formed and Naruto twirled his katana. Melting the ice round him. Resting into a battle stance, Naruto glanced about. "Sakura, Li be careful, it could attack you next." Sakura and Li nod as freeze moved below the ice swiftly. The area below Sakura shadowed and with a quick jump, Sakura evaded as freeze burst to the surface.

"Shaorai!" A burst of fire rushed against the ice and freeze looked to Li. Behind the ice, Naruto appeared and sliced Freeze's escape route.

"Sakura!" Sakura glanced to Naruto and quickly acted as she slid in front of Freeze as it fell.

"Return," As the seal appeared in her chant, the ice in freeze's block, shot out, forcing Sakura to jump back and evade, allowing it to dive below the surface. "No... It got away." Naruto landed and skated over.

"We'll get it; I know it's still here." Behind them, ice began to stick up from the surface.

"Naruto, Kinomoto! Behind you!" Glancing back, Sakura and Naruto jumped to the sides, it quickly made a beeline for Naruto. With a thrust off the floor, Naruto's lance vanished.

"Take on the element of wind Yuki. Merge with the katana!" With a flash, Naruto took on his melee style weapon and flipped back to the floor. "Come on freeze, let's have a rematch. The ice shot out at angles and with swift and fluid actions, Naruto cut through each shard as it came at him. A shot to the gut forced Naruto to jump back. The ice round him shot out at four angles and with a thrust of air, Naruto formed a barrier round him and jumped back. "Heh," Naruto said as he moved to stop as he landed. "You can't," The ice below Naruto was still wet. 'What?' His footing had gone, this wasn't good.

"The water..." Li muttered as he remembered the ice Naruto had melted. "Freeze lured him into a trap!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called hearing that as the young male flipped in the air. His right hand touched the ice and he pushed off quickly as ice tried to consume it. Skidding on the floor, Naruto landed on all fours.

"Hah you've..." Thinking he was safe, Naruto found his movements stopped and looked to his left. His left palm was frozen to the floor. With quick haste, Naruto broke his hand free. But Ice was quickly creeping up his legs, and as he shattered the ice round them, ice slowly began to engulf his body. "Damn..." Naruto muttered. He moved his head back as the ice reached the neck. "Damn it!" With that the ice engulfed him in his yell.

"Naruto!" There was no response to Sakura's call as she skidded up to him. With several hard kicks, she tried to break the ice.

"Don't focus on Naruto, Freeze is still nearby!" Li called out to Sakura as she turned to him. As she did, the ice behind her and Naruto exploded as Freeze appeared above. Sakura turned round with a serious gaze as the seal appeared round her.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in," As Sakura swung up, the ice that contained Naruto thrust out and slammed into Sakura as Freeze was contained in a layer of ice before diving. Sakura landed on her side, out cold. Li quickly rushed across, he needed someone to capture freeze. Slowly ice began to creep up Sakura's form also. "Come on... Not another. Wake up." The ice burst to life as Freeze resurfaced. Li stood and held his blade out. 'I'll take you on then...' The ice encased Freeze and Li prepared to strike.

But the ice began to crack along Freeze's shell and as it turned to look round, Li's eyes widen slightly as he could hear a faint yell. But not just any yell as Sakura' slowly stirred as the yell got louder. "Naruto..." Behind Freeze the ice encasing Naruto glowed and in a might cry of power. The ice shattered as Naruto appeared in a violet rush of wind. His yell died out as he stretched his arms out and low as he crouched.

The air round him had change; he wasn't like he normally was. He was gone in an instant and above the clow card the next. With a roar, he drop kicked and the ice shattered. Freeze tried to dive but Naruto was gone and in a blur brought his leg up from under the large fish and sent it up. The gloves and leg guards vanished as Naruto summoned his staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Naruto roared as he thrust the staff forward. "Clow card!" The creature cracked and shattered as it was sealed away. Forming into its containment as it became the card. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto caught the card and turned to Sakura. "You okay?" Crouching down, Li stepped back as he sealed his weapon. Naruto's and Sakura's items vanished as the ice began to vanish slowly round them.

"Yeah... I was caught off guard." Sakura muttered in defeat as Naruto chuckled.

"Least you weren't frozen..." He muttered in response as he stood up with her as support. Looking at the card, Naruto slid it under his jumper. "Let's continue on with the day shall we?" She nods as they looked to everyone turning back to normal and the ice that had been formed round them vanished also. "Least no one was hurt... That can't recover quickly." Standing, Sakura skated away from him.

"I'll go get a drink, want something?" Naruto nods as he watched her go.

"It's too hot!" Glancing to Meiling who was removing the several layers of clothing she had put on from the cold, Naruto chuckled before he looked down to his left hand. Sensing a gaze, he glanced to see Li eyeing him. As Li skated off, Naruto glanced about, 'Where were you, Mizuki-sensei?'

XXXXXXXX

And done! Hm, I think it went well... Anyway, break for the final of every few month chapters. If you haven't seen it, read it, Cardcaptor ninja Sakura. Chapter two begins the day after this is posted to you all. So look out! And with only... 49 days till Christmas, I have two chapters to do to finish it for that end of year finally to the end of season one of ccsn.

So Naruto owns freeze. Anyway, still time people, I'm thinking of going unique with the movie chapter. But we'll see.

Well anyway, till you hear from me again. Later!


	27. Chapter 27

'_I've almost found you…' The rapid tapping echoed through the hallway as the young ninja rushed on, his red hair flowing loosely from the rushing wind against him. 'I hope I'm not too late. I've spent year's tracking them.' Turning the corner, green eyes locked with the door as Genpaku pulled his right fist back and a white skin enveloped the arm._

_The door exploded in a burst of electricity and the young ninja stopped inside. His eyes trailed the room, "Damn it," Taking steps carefully, he studied the area. "It's been 10 year's… Ten year's since my family's life was in danger. Naruto and Sakura got lucky recently, but that doesn't mean the danger has passed. Jiraiya was a great help, but it seems I'm too late. Their on the move again and this time…" He looked at the town circled out. "They're heading for Tomoeda. Looks like that ninja let his friends know beforehand. I better hurry or..." He stopped, everywhere round him began to smoke. "Shi…"_

Chapter 27

Fight for your life in the midday moon

'Does this rain ever stop?' Naruto mused to himself as he leaned by his window. 'Onii-chan…' It was these sort of days he could get his cards out and play a game or two to pass the time. He heard a shuffle and glanced back to see his pink haired older sister. "Sakura…" She smiled, but she looked tired.

"Hey Naruto-chan…" She spoke lightly as she walked over and looked out the window. "Heavy isn't it?" Naruto nods slowly. "You miss him right?" With a sigh, he young male leaned on the ledge with his head in his arms. Glancing to the desk, she could see his playing cards all over the top. She put a hand on his head. "He'll come back, because like you; he's got a stubborn streak. But he'll come back soon, I know he will." Her hand left his head and Naruto sighed.

"I hope so…" He raised his head as he heard something tapping and looked to see Sakura messing with his cards. "Onee-san?" She glanced back with a smile.

"Come on, I'll give you a game." He was about to say something but she cut him off. "You think I wasn't asked to play before? Come on Naruto, who do you think he practiced with? It's not that hard to play this game. So come on, I'll cream you." He looked stunned, before smirking.

"You're on!"

X X

With a wet Sunday passed, a new sunny week began for the group. It was like the rain had never been there the day before. It was late afternoon, and Sakura was sitting about before cheerleading with her friends. "Hey, did you hear?" Glancing from her conversation with Naoko, she turned her gaze to Chiharu who seemed really interested in letting them know. "There's going to be a quiz tournament soon!"

"You mean the one this Sunday?" Naoko asked curiously as Sakura listened and Chiharu nods in agreement. "If I remember correctly, you have to enter in pairs. Oh, you're going to enter with Yamazaki-kun, right, Chiharu?" Sakura glanced from Naoko to Chiharu while Sakura wondered if she should take part?

"Y-yeah…" Chiharu replied at the thought. "I'm sure he'll lie through the entire thing, but he seems to be good at answering trivia." Her gaze turned to Sakura. "If I remember correctly, Naruto's good also. If Yamazaki's not lying of course. Maybe you should enter with him Sakura?"

"Um…" Before she could reply, the whistle went and all the girls gathered for practice. While she went through her movements, she pondered the thought. 'A quiz tournament… Maybe, but I wonder if Tomoyo-chan would want to go? I'm sure Naruto-kun would be fine with that. We've done a lot of things together so a change is in order…' She flipped the baton into the air. 'I don't have any chores assigned on Sunday also.' She smiled, 'This could be fun.' But as the baton bounced off her head, she chuckled nervously at her lack of concentration.

But once classes were over, she headed out with her friends, Naruto of course not around and either home or training probably now… She really should join him later if he is. But for now, while nursing her bruised head, the group came upon the poster sign for the town quiz and quickly Sakura rushed ahead and got curious calls before they stopped alongside her at the sign. "Is this it?" She asked turning to Chiharu who nodded in agreement as Naoko read off the sign. Tomoeda town quiz rally, it was being sponsored by the town office with a plan to for everyone to learn more about Tomoeda Town, and more closely related to city events.

With a 'fabulous first prize' this really perked Sakura's interest, and with no restrictions to anything as long as it was in groups of two.

"So," Rika spoke up looking to Chiharu. "You're going to enter with Yamazaki-kun…"

"I'm a little worried, but…" Pondering on it, she really did hope he wasn't going to be his usual self, she knew him well enough and that's why she wondered if sometimes…

"Are you entering, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked curiously as Chiharu and Rika looked to her also.

"I'll go cheer you on!" Sakura smiled at her friends before glancing to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, want to team up?" While she was flattered, she was also surprised that Sakura was picking her.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Tomoyo spoke out as two alleys away; the young group were being watched by mysterious figures.

"_So that's her?_" One voice muttered as the figure nods slowly.

"_Yeah, that's the one from the picture, Sakura Kinomoto…_" The male muttered as they watched the girl's antics with her friends.

"_We should kill her now!_" A voice growled out from behind them. "_We could strike now and…_" The figure at front raised his hand.

"_Easy Raiko… If we do that, we won't be able to complete out mission, the death of the youngest two from the two of three people who slayed our people. Minato Namikaze and Fujitaka Kinomoto… It is a shame that Ray Namimaki never had offspring. It would have made this all the sweeter. Isn't that right my boys?_" Behind them several figures were littered about the alley. Each one grinned like they'd scored the winning prize.

"_Nami-sama…_" One figure spoke out from the very back. "_The man we sent was very strong, probably our most skilled, in battle conditions. Surely if this girl and the boy survived, shouldn't we not prepare more?_"

"_Oh please… He failed two kill two brats, do not forget, there are strong ninja in this town. No doubt they dealt with him. That's why we'll take measures for this…_"

"You know Sakura…" Sakura glanced from Tomoyo and looked behind her to see Shizune walk up. "Teaming up with Naruto was a given. You do everything together, why struggle to break the universal stasis of this world and just team up with him."

"But that's what I'm saying; we do too much as friends anyway. I was hoping to team up with someone else…" Shizune sighed as she shook her head before smirking.

"Too bad, I've already told Naruto, he's looking forward to this." Sakura looked on dumbfounded, why did she have to follow the universal stasis? "Now all I have to do is find myself a partner, and I'll enter too."

"I'll be your partner." Sakura glanced up behind Shizune, oh how she disliked Shizune right now. Since Yukito was the one who had just kindly offered to be Shizune's partner!

'Damn it Shizune…' Sakura mentally growled to herself, she'd have loved to have Yukito as a partner!

"Cool," Shizune responded with a smile before looking back to Sakura. "Cheer up; you almost sound like it a bad thing. Naruto's reliable."

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered as she glanced about, for some reason, she felt like she was being watched?

The alley that had once held the figures vanished.

X X X

"So you're in the town quiz?" Sakura Haruno asked curiously as Naruto sat at the table playing with his cards.

"Yeah, Shizune said Sakura-chan wanted to enter with me… I wonder why she didn't ask sooner." Naruto pondered aloud.

"Maybe she was thinking of other people, you guys do do a lot of stuff together…" Sakura responded as she set the food down. "Looks like it's just us tonight, Ray and Shizune are out."

"Looks like it…" Both sat quietly before starting on their food. "And yeah, we do do a lot together… I wouldn't have minded if she went with someone else. I'd have gone with Yamazaki if Chiharu hadn't found out before me." Naruto stated grinning.

"Think you'd be able to complete the quiz with him?" Naruto nods.

"Of course, Yamazaki's really good. I might not be as good, but I've learn a lot since I've met him." There was a long silence after that as both went on with their meal. But once done, Naruto spoke up again. "Sakura… I've been wondering something for a while now."

"Hm?" As she sat back from eating her meal, she looked at the young lad curiously. "What is it?"

"You remember, what happened during the loop event that got me and Sakura stuck." The older female rested on the table at this.

"Yeah?" She looked at Naruto worried, he seemed a little worried.

"It's just that… Are there more out there like him? More that would come after me and Sakura-chan?"

"Didn't you speak about this with Jiraiya or Genpaku-kun?" Naruto shook his head.

"I didn't think to ask. Plus I didn't want to go into anything deep. It's just that, Tou-san, Ray and Fujitaka, they all killed people right?" Sakura nods.

"As is the life of a ninja…"

"So, would that mean, that Sakura and her onii-chan, myself, Shizune and you and onii-chan will always be a target."

"Yeah, me, you and Genpaku at most. No one knows about Shizune besides her being with Tsunade-sama but since she's staying with us now. No doubt they'll target her also." Naruto looked down.

"Because of tou-san?"

"Yeah, he was a powerful shinobi, the strongest in konoha and one who took down ninja after ninja with his fast paced jutsu. Ray and Fujitaka gained with own with their combination of fire and earth seal-less jutsu they had. For they were the biggest hitters in that war. And many in earth have wanted revenge on them for the lives they took for it. That's why some will seek you two, because you're the last of Minato's and Fujitaka's blood line. Sakura dies it effects Fujitaka and if you die, it's going to hit Genpaku hard, since your all he has left."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't in this situation." Sakura nods in agreement.

"Same here, but we're born with a past that connects up to a dangerous future, and that day is no different, but just be careful Naruto. As like you said, he won't be the last and it's unsure when the next will strike." As she stood to wash the plates she gathered, Naruto spoke up as Sakura got to the counter.

"So any day from now on, could be my last day?" She looked down slightly before glancing to Naruto. "I, I can't let that happen, if I disappeared, everyone would be upset, Sakura-chan the most. And I can't think what would happen if something happen to her. She… She's…" Sakura smiled.

"You much like Genpaku. You really care for her you know that right. So attached that you don't want to upset the other and loose the other. Like all meaning would stop." Naruto looked back at Sakura as she turned to the table. "I feel much the same… And I bet, little Sakura does as well. But don't worry Naruto. The chances of this happening again are slim. It maybe many years or never again Naruto… It's a big world here, so relax your worries and go on as normal."

"Hai!" Naruto responded with a smile and headed off to his room. Sakura smiled at Naruto before turning round, she jumped as a smash echoed out and she looked down at the cup on the floor. It was unlike her to knock stuff over.

But as she picked up, she became worried, it was Genpaku's cup. Why did she have a bad feeling right now?

X X X

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted at the front gate.

"Morning Naruto-kun…" Sakura responded with a yawn as she walked up.

"Late night?" She gave a short nod as both began to walk to their location.

"Yeah… I've been feeling really uneasy for a while. You're okay right?" Naruto nods slowly.

"Yeah, but, if you feel uneasy, let's be on guard. Could be that you're sensing a clow card that I can't." That could very well be, but then, why did she feel so worried? Naruto looked forward and slightly fell back a few paces, his eyes closed as they walked. 'Let's see…' Sakura couldn't sense it, nor did she see it, but Naruto released a burst wave of his magic out that shock waved the city.

He couldn't sense anything; there was no presence of a clow card active within the city that he covered. Opening his eyes, he felt uneasy, and it felt like his talk with his sister, may become a horrible nightmare once more. 'I hope not, I can't go through it again with Sakura. It may not be the same outcome next time.'

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Drawing his attention to her, he saw the worried gaze. "You went suddenly quiet, something wrong?"

"No… Just wondering what sort of challenges we'll get to face in this quiz. It's exciting!" She smiled, least if she didn't look so worried. It made him feel better.

As they reached the town centre, there was quite the number of people there to enter the contest. Shizune was over by Chiharu as they walked up. "Ohayo!" Sakura called out as both she and Naruto stopped before them.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Chiharu and Shizune spoke up as they looked to her.

"Ohayo Naruto-san." Naruto gave a short nod and with the sudden chortle of laughter they all turned to see Meiling preparing herself as Li stood nearby, very uninterested.

"Li's going to be in for the long run…" Naruto muttered as they watched Li try to leave but be snatched back. Shizune sighed as she looked on.

"Meiling's going to make today interesting, it's going to be rather amusing." Naruto nods slowly with Shizune, Meiling was going to make this interesting, if she got passed at least one question.

"Morning!" Yukito called out as he ran up and they turned to his call. He stopped before the young group.

"Yukito-san…" Sakura, Naruto and Shizune all responded together as he looked at Shizune sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late the shop near mine was closed, so it took me a while to get breakfast." Shizune waved it off. "Let's do our best together today." She nods in agreement.

"We all will," Naruto called out. "Right guys?" The group nod as Li eyed Shizune, annoyed.

"I'll go register right now." Yukito spoke as he walked off.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto called as he, Sakura, Chiharu and Yamazaki followed to sign up and Meiling quickly following behind.

"Hey," Shizune glanced to Li curiously as he looked on annoyed. "You're entering with him?" She turned to him with her hands at her waist.

"Yeah, so? He's being very nice as to be my teammate…" She matched his annoyed gaze. "What's wrong with him being my partner for this? You jealous he's my partner or something?"

"N-no…" Li retorted as he stepped back and glanced away. "Not really no…" She turned her gaze from him with a smirk.

"That's good, I don't think me and you as a team would make it very far," He looked at her surprised. "Since we both know nothing of Tomoeda." Li shook his head, he didn't mean…

"I meant no, too…" But he stopped as Yukito leaned over his way.

"You're entering?" Li nodded slowly, as Shizune looked at him like he was a deer in headlight state. "Let's do our best." Yukito commented, but Li turned away and made a hasty dash, only to be snatched back up by Meiling and dragged away.

'Li's rather amusing…' Shizune mused with a silent chuckle.

Once all the teams had been registered, they all stood about the small podium. "Do your best!" Rika yelled out as she stood with Naoko who was also wishing them luck. Tomoyo stood not too far off, her camcorder in hand to follow Sakura's journey through this.

"Man…" The quiz announcer muttered to a colleague. "There are quite a large number of people. More than we expected…" It was true, there were more people than expected, but this wasn't always good.

"_Looks like this will be quiet easy_…" One person muttered as they eyed Sakura and the other next to him nods nods.

"_Yeah… They're not even aware we're here, when the time comes, we'll strike_." The other nods as both kept a close eye on her.

But Sakura was aware, but not of what, but she felt really nervous for some reason. "You okay?" Sakura jumped as Naruto took her left hand with his. "You're shaking, see; you should have worn something better in the cold."

"Y-yeah…" Looking down, she wondered if she was just imagining things. 'Naruto seems fine, maybe I'm just feeling funny that's all.'

"There's a total of ten questions." Sakura looked up to the announcer, had she really just lost track of all that? Hopefully Naruto had paid attention for her. "For each question you solve you'll get a stamp on the registration pass that we gave you." She looked at the booklet in her hand, and shaking away any troubling thoughts, she set her sights on top prize, whatever it was… "When the registration pass is filled with stamps, you will receive a paper with the final destination." The announcer looked to his left as his colleague who held a small plaque into the air. "There you'll find a plaque with a Nadeshiko, Tomoeda Town's flower, on it, just like this one. Then come back to this plaza with the plaque. You are disqualified if you find the plaque by accident and bring it to us. A successful finish involves 10 stamps and the plaque. We've hidden the plaques in all sorts of places. There are some that are hidden in rather tricky places. I hope everyone will do their best to find them."

"It seems a little hard." Chiharu commented to Sakura, which seemed a little true really.

"It's all right." Yamazaki spoke up, "Since we can't go further without answering a quiz question, it doesn't matter if you're an adult or a child."

"You're right." Chiharu commented back at Yamazaki's conclusion.

"And speaking of quizzes…" Yamazaki started. "The first person to make such a question was a philosopher from Greece. The very first question was 'What walks with 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?' And the first person to get that question right was…" His voice died out as Sakura pondered on the answer.

"Hey, Yamazaki-kun, what was the answer to the question?" But upon finding him gone, she looked down, what was the answer then?

"Human." She turned to Naruto, human? He grinned at her. "Think about it, a baby you crawl on four, as an adult you walk on two, and when we're old and grey, it's a cane that counts as three."

"I see… How did you know that?" Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"To be honest, Yamazaki mentioned something like it one time. But I only remembered when he was busy explaining." She looked saddened; she'd hoped that Naruto had gotten that through clever thinking.

"Here is your first question." Both looked to the podium as a picture of a star made of matches was displayed. "There is a star here using ten matchsticks. Using the same ten matches, please make a DIFFERENT star." There was uproar of confusion, how were they going to do that? "Now, if you figured out the answer, please tell the attendant inside the booths over there." The announcer said as he waved his hand in the direction of the booths. "If you are correct, you'll be given a piece of paper with the next destination."

They stood there for a while after that. "I don't know…" Sakura muttered as she couldn't figure out the answer. Looking to Naruto, he was busy looking about. "Any idea Naruto-kun?" He snapped his fingers and turned to her.

"I think I know, come on." Sakura smiled, and followed him to the booth. They stopped as they spotted Toya in one.

"I thought he was at work?"

"Could this be work?" Naruto asked as they headed to another booth, since Meiling had taken that one up before them. The next one free held another familiar face. "Onee-chan?" Naruto and Sakura spoke surprised as the older Sakura stood behind the table.

"Yo Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan." The younger pair looked to each other and then to her confused. "Toya asked me if I wanted to help. I thought why not, since I've got nothing else to do."

"I see… Anyway…" Naruto said walking and looking at the star. "Let's see…" With that he moved each stick into place as Sakura stood behind him and was looking over curiously. "Her eyes lit up with a smile as she realised what he was doing. "There…" Using the ten sticks, Naruto made the kanji for star with it.

"Correct." Sakura chirped as she held up a stamp, the younger Sakura ran up and took the stamp to her book and passed them their next location and at that before both turned to leave. "Take care you two." Sakura called out as they left.

Their next location was the twin bells shop that sold the stuffed toys and once housed the jump card. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun that was fast of the pair of you." Both looked to the shop owner as they arrived.

"Oh, your shop is a part of this, too, Ms Maki?" Sakura asked curiously as she smiled at them.

"Here's the question." Maki started away for them. "To make ice, you need to wait a while after putting water into the freeze. But to make ice back into water, there is one way to do so in an instant." Both looked confused. "Now, what should you do to make it happen?" Both began to think on the subject.

'Ice to water… Hm…' Naruto mused to himself.

"You pour really, really hot water onto it!" Sakura answered quickly.

"But I think that still will take more than a second." Ms Maki responded. At that thought, Sakura quickly tried to come up with her next answer.

"Then, then," She began more haste fully. "Toss it into the fire!" The shop keeper mused a moment before saying it wasn't the right answer. "Hoe…" Sakura called out in defeat as she looked to Naruto, hoping he'd figured it out.

'Maybe…' Taking leave off his last answer, Naruto looked about the table. "I'll borrow these a moment." He said taking a pencil, rubber and piece of paper. From there he wrote out the kanji for ice. "Ice… Then…" Naruto said as he rubbed out one line of the kanji. "Water…" Sakura looked from Naruto curiously to Ms Maki as he held up his answer.

"Correct." Sakura cheered before taking the stamp and their next location.

"You're amazing Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled as they jogged to their next one.

"I'm just having beginner's luck." But either way, Sakura smiled as she looked ahead, she was beginning to really enjoy this.

Their tests were tricky, but both pulled through together as they worked their way along. "One to go!" Naruto cheered as Sakura received their ninth stamp.

"Hm!" Sakura nods in agreement as they ran off. She quickly stopped and looked back down the path.

"Something wrong?" Looking back to Naruto, she shook her head as he looked past her and down the path. 'Sakura-chan's been acting funny… Something must be wrong.' "Okay, let's go, our last stop is the school." Sakura nods and followed.

"_That was close, they're sure something's there, but as long as we stay in the shadows, they shouldn't be too worried_." The second figure nods and both vanished.

As both reached their school grounds, they stopped, seeing Yukito and Shizune walking their way. "Hey Naruto, Sakura." Shizune called out as they got close. "Last one I see, you're way behind, Chiharu beat us here and we're just going."

"Looks like first place might be out of our grasp now." Naruto commented as Sakura nods. "But we'll finish and hopefully come third." Shizune nods before walking passed them.

"Good luck you two." Yukito called as he left with the young girl. Both Naruto and Sakura waved to them as they kept walking.

"Well hello you two." Both turned to see their maths teacher there.

"Mizuki-sensei…" Sakura spoke with a smile as Naruto looked on with a neutral gaze. "What you doing here?"

"Since many of the entries were from the elementary school, I've decided to help out. So now, time for the final question."

"Yosh, we're ready." Naruto responded as their teacher smiled at them before putting a small glass bottle used in the science glasses before them. Sakura looked at it confused as she noticed the small ball in it.

"Your hand can't fit into the bottle." Mizuki started. "Please take the ball out of the bottle without breaking the bottle of turning it over." Naruto looked on curious as Sakura looked stunned, how were they going to do that? "But first you two must play rock-paper-scissors." Since Naruto always used rock since it was a quick and easy no matter and win or loss. Sakura knew that so well that she beat him. "The winner," Mizuki spoke up after. "Of the game will be answering the question."

"Hoe…!" Sakura responded in surprise, she had to answer this one alone?

"Hey, don't worry Sakura-chan. We've made it this far, I have no doubt you can do it. Just take your time, it doesn't matter if we win or lose this." Naruto responded to her. Sakura nods slowly as she turned her gaze back to her task at hand. Naruto stepped aside as to not distract her. He didn't say anything as their maths teacher stood beside him.

"I hope you two have been well." She spoke quietly to Naruto.

"We're getting through the clow cards fine. We'll be ready for judgement day." Naruto muttered to her. "We're still recovering from create really still." Naruto held his left slightly at that thought. Mizuki looked at the boy sadly; both looked to Sakura as she gave a yell of success. "You figure it out Sakura-chan?" Sakura nods as she looked at the pair and then took the small bottle to the water dispenser that was on the table.

Letting the water flow, it filled the bottle and Sakura retrieved the ball at the top. "Look, I got the ball." Sakura spoke cheerfully.

"Well done." Mizuki answered. "That's correct." With a cheer both danced round with their arms hooked. Their teacher watched amused at the pair before having a worried look and quickly removing it as they turned to her. "Here…" She spoke taking a note from the desk, and handed it to them. "This is the location of your plaque." Naruto took it from her as Sakura held out her book.

"Stamp please." With their final stamp to make the ten, Naruto walked off as Sakura thanked their sensei. And as Sakura turned to leave…

"Kinomoto-san." Sakura stopped and looked back to her sensei. "Be careful," Sakura was confused a moment before turning to her worried. Was there something she knew that might have explained today's feelings? "It's a full moon today."

Sakura turned to Naruto's call and walked up. "Hey Sakura-chan… You okay?" Sakura looked at Naruto worried as he turned his gaze to their teacher. "Come on…" He muttered to her as he took her hand. She stood close to him with her gaze drifting downward. Both exited the gate as Tomoyo stood out there with a camera waiting.

"Sakura-chan, keep it up." She spoke with excitement. But as Sakura looked to Tomoyo, she could see there was something wrong with her cousin. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura stared for a moment before putting up a brave face. "Yeah, I'll do my best!" Tomoyo smiled as she recorded the pair.

"The final destination is in penguin park. The plaques got to be there." Naruto spoke up.

"We'll see you soon." Sakura stated as both turned to leave and Tomoyo watched on worried for them. Something seemed so wrong.

"_Penguin park…_" One figure muttered from the shadows. "_Let's go, it's time to strike…_"

X X

"We're almost there Sakura-chan…" Naruto stated as he looked to her, but she still had a worried face. "Don't worry," He spoke to her lightly. "Nothing bads going to happen, I won't let it." She looked to him worried.

"I hope so…" With that both stepped into the park. They didn't really notice, as they passed an invisible barrier that domed over a vast amount of the park. Many others stepped up to the very same barrier, but felt compelled to turn away and walk round.

'_Now… the fight begins_…'

As both reached the slides, both looked about. "See anything Sakura-chan?" Sakura voiced back with no sign on of their plaque. "Geez…" He muttered standing, as he did, there was a shiver, it felt dark and… "Sakura!" Naruto called turning to her with haste, "Get, dow-" Naruto didn't get to finish as he was pierced through the chest.

She stared numbly, time seemed to slow down. "Naruto!" She leapt from the slide and ran to his side. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto lay there dead to the world. "Naruto!"

"He's not getting back up little girl, though I'm surprised he predicted such an attack." Sakura's gaze turned to a mass of ninja. Each crouched with grins, glares, serious and insane faces. One stood before them, the one being a woman who smirked at the sight. "Time for you to follow."

She was frozen in place, she was alone and no one could help her. She didn't know what to do, her mind was blank.

But sudden movement, so fast she couldn't follow surprised her. She found her form leaned back and the sky in her gaze instead. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto roared, his body shaking, but still standing.

"Impressive…" The lady spoke turning her eyes onto Naruto. "High speed movement, just like your father…" Naruto tensed. "But how did you survive a blow like that…" Naruto didn't say anything as the area coated in black blood healed over.

'I'm forever thankful that they struck a dead zone on my body.' Naruto slowly helped Sakura to her feet. She held him slightly, evident she was worried. 'Wait… I know a way to deal with this…' Naruto glanced to Sakura. "Step aside, I've got a plan to deal with them." She looked over slightly, she hoped he'd be okay. "You want to die? I don't want to lose you again." She nods and stepped aside, her gaze taking a serious tone.

"So the little girl is going to fight too now? So go on, I'll let you have the first strike." Sakura didn't think about why as she summoned her staff as Naruto summoned his sword. The men tensed behind the lady, but she held them back.

'Something's wrong here?' Sakura mused to herself as Naruto drew the little card.

"Little, reduce those before us who seek us harm to a state that can no longer harm us… Little!" Naruto called as he stabbed his sword tip at the card.

'Gotcha…' Instantly as the card glowed, Sakura and the card were encased in a two seals.

"Sealing art!" Someone called out from behind them. "Magic cancelation!" The card gained a red glow and Sakura yelled out as her body felt like it was on fire, red lightning was dancing along her form. And as quickly as it came, it was gone and she fell to her knees. Naruto quickly got to her side.

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered as the card landed before them. It was completely black. "What?"

"I'm surprised," Naruto glanced back to a figure in a white coat. "I guess the card and the girls magic were the link and both had the same fate. I was hoping to seal yours not hers." Naruto moved Sakura into a better position on his form. "Her magic is sealed, as long as this barrier you've walked into stays up, you can't use that magic again." The male stated. He smirked at he pushed up his glasses. "Time to die…"

'_Naruto!_' Naruto froze at kyuubi's voice. '_Get out of there, now!_'

Before their eyes, Naruto, Sakura and the card all vanished. The lady looked up to the sky, seeing if they had hit the barrier. But with no pulse, it showed that they had gotten out of sight, but were close by. "Search them out! I want them here alive so see their deaths got that!"

"Hai!" With that loud response and they all took off.

In the forest behind the park, Naruto appeared with Sakura. She seemed almost unresponsive to him as he held her staff and sealed it away. "Come on…" Naruto spoke calmly as he put the key round her neck and handed her the little card. "Let's get out of here." Trying to stand, he found his body weighed down. "Sakura…"

"I…" She spoke so quietly that he didn't catch more. "I can… I'm too scared!" She responded louder and made Naruto mentally curse. But he didn't try to think of the danger.

"I am to Sakura-chan… But we need to get out of this barrier…" She looked down again. "Sakura?"

"Something's wrong… Something feels very wrong." She responded as Naruto look on at her. "It's there…"

"What?" Naruto muttered as she looked back up, he could see why now as her pupils had become more animal like.

'_The magic cancellation, has suppressed her magic almost completely, you feel it right? Her body's not taking to the loss of her magic very well and has left her very much weakened_.' Naruto looked on worried.

"Naruto?" Sakura responded at his worried gaze. He shook his head and crouched down.

"Stay calm, we'll get through this. I'm not about to let something go wrong." He pulled her up to her feet and took her body weight completely on his left side. "Let's keep going, stay quiet and we'll get out of this." She nods slowly as both walked, not wanting to draw attention.

"I'm sorry I'm in such a state Naruto…" She muttered as they walked. "I thought something seemed strange, I should have said something."

"Hey," Naruto responded as Sakura looked down. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I made the choice, I was careless, I was just trying what I thought was best."

"I would of, if they hadn't prepared for something like this." Sakura responded and Naruto nodded in agreement.

As they reached an open stop, Naruto looked about as Sakura looked to the sky. "The moon…" Sakura muttered and Naruto looked up.

"Oh yeah, guess it's that time of year we can see the moon during the day, too." Sakura nods, Naruto glanced to Sakura and noticed this funny look in her eyes. "Sakura…"

Sakura could see it again before her. Her dream playing out again, petals falling from the sky, someone waiting for her on the tower before her. Stepping up to the building ledge, the petals became card, fluttering through the air. She stepped forward…

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered as her form slumped. "Oi, Sakura-chan…" Naruto froze as the bush behind him ruffled and he turned round to see an attacker.

"Gotcha you, you brats!" Naruto glared at the foe as he held his sword up to block. The force was too much and Naruto jumped back to evade.

"Sakura, snap out of it!" Naruto called as the male attacked. "Damn it!" Naruto called jumping back and off the cliff edge. He crashed through the branches as the attacker followed. 'Stay here Sakura-chan.' Naruto mused to himself as he set her down.

"Take this!" Naruto gripped his katana tightly and looked up as his eyes gained a powerful glow.

"Get out of my sight." Naruto growled as he jumped forward. He clashed and forcing his body round, delivered three kicks to the face before flipping off. "Take this!" The blade glowed and Naruto swung in his flip and unleashed a white wave of energy. "Kattoha!" The blade struck the male and exploded.

With a crouch, Naruto stood slowly as the body landed at his side and he swung his blade to the floor before a sheath formed on his back and he sheathed it. "Okay, now the…" Naruto stopped as he found Sakura's spot vacant. "Sakura?" Naruto muttered worried as he looked about quickly, maybe he was looking in the wrong spot.

"Oi!" Naruto froze and looked back, a male stood on the tree, Sakura slung over his shoulder. "Want this?" Naruto didn't waste time and attacked. But the male jumped back with ease, "Come to the slide…" With that he vanished.

"Damn you… I'll make you all pay if you harm her…" Naruto growled before following.

X X

Sakura stood with Toya worried, Naruto and Sakura had yet to return, and both were seen at their last question by Yukito and Shizune some time ago. "I don't like this…" Sakura muttered.

"I know the feeling, but I'm putting my faith in them." Sakura's mobile rang at that moment and she flicked it open. She looked surprised. "Who is it?"

X X

Naruto appeared out of thin air, his gaze met Sakura's who was sat against the leg of the cloaked male. She was still out cold. "Let, Sakura go…"

"Why would we do that? You know we're not going to do such a thing, you foolish child." Naruto growled as he pointed his blade up.

"You so much as harm her, I'll kill you." Naruto stated loudly. His words held no lie and the male chuckled as shinobi came out of the shadows, their leader sat on the slide watching.

"Kill him…" She stated as she signalled to them. As they rushed forward, Naruto crouched.

'Ignore them…' Naruto's sword glowed and engulfed his hands and feet. 'I have one target.' Naruto vanished and appeared faster than before with his fist back. 'Getting him away from Sakura.' The cloaked male pushed up his glasses and Naruto was struck by a barrier. The force sent him flying and he flipped to his feet. 'What?'

"Barrier magic, you won't break it." The man stated as the shinobi were on Naruto. Naruto tucked his arms round his form and threw himself into a rotation.

"Argh!" The shinobi were blown back as Naruto came out of his spin. "You're not the only one with a barrier; my wind magic isn't just for speed."

"Very talented." The lady spoke up as she clapped her hands. "I'll leave Jin, to handle you." Naruto noticed a large shadow and looked back. His eyes widen and he flipped out the way as a large axe hit the floor and the ground exploded meters wide.

"What the…" Naruto muttered as the large bulking male pulled his axe out the ground and turned his gaze back to Naruto. The way it was swung, it showed to have little effect to him. "Earth…" Naruto muttered as his wind weapon vanished, it took on a brown glow as black material like his shield had been formed a grip, then a guard and went up the blade a quarter of the way, leaving the rest a glowing brown blade. The large male took slow paces before they picked up speed and he swung at Naruto as he took up a defensive pose. Naruto's left arm glowed and took on a shield, pitch black in colour as the axe hit.

The force sent the blade flying and Naruto's left arm away also as the owner landed on his back. Naruto looked up as the axe was brought up again and he rolling aside, Naruto dodged the strike, but the force sent him flying. The woman watched amused, as Naruto slowly got to his feet.

'I need to find away to get to Sakura…' Naruto muttered as he held his left shoulder and instantly his arm re-grew as dirt and earth were dragged from the floor and reformed.

'Interesting form of regeneration.' The male in the white coat mused curiously. 'I'd love to study that if I could have.' Naruto flexed his arm and held his hand out. The sword flicked from the ground back into his hand and Naruto twirled it in his grasp. 'Hmm…'

"Fire…" Naruto muttered and the sword glowed and became the trident. "Bring it on you fat bastard." Naruto called out as he whirled the staff round him. Taking on a steady stance, Naruto gulped, he was beginning to feel effects from having used, wind, earth and fire based and his original sword arts. Not only that, but he's used his instant movements too much, more so with Sakura to weigh him down.

The male swung the axe in his grasp slowly as he walked up, his form open to all attacks. Naruto tensed. 'Go for the kill, you've got to go for the kill… Wait for it, wait for it…' Naruto's grip increased on the pole. The male let out a low but slowly rising battle cry as he raised his axe. Naruto acted at that moment and unleashed a powerful wave of fire. The inferno engulfed the large figure and Naruto watched on. 'D-did that work?'

It showed no affect as the axe came flying through and Naruto put his staff up in defence. But when he heard of felt nothing, he wondered what was going on. "I've got some things to say." Naruto's eyes widen and he looked up.

'So he got out of there alive?' The lady mused with a smirk.

"You can try and kill me…" The male figure spoke who was dressed in a black battle suit. It fell short of the elbows and stopped at the ankles. "Mock my family's name and insult my father…" Red hair ruffled in the breeze as green eyes focused on the attacker. A jolt of lightning burst the axe into the air as he lowered his arms and pulled his fist back. White arms crossed and blocking the axe, blood dripping slightly from how he caught it. "But never… Ever…" A jolt of lightning burst the axe into the air as he lowered his arms and pulled his fist back, and Genpaku pushed forward and connected. The electrical discharge sent the over sized male flying backwards. "Harm the hair on Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Kinomoto. Not while I still live and breathe!"

"So you lived." The woman spoke standing. "Seems like we'll have to finish you off this time…" She looked about to her shinobi. "Get him."

"Naruto…" Genpaku muttered. "Get back, I'll deal with them." Naruto nods slowly, the look his brother had, he didn't argue with. The men dashed forward and Naruto put some distance away. Genpaku crossed his arms and the white skin increased and covered his body. "_Let's go…_" In his hands two kunai appeared in his grasp.

One shinobi came from behind, his sword drawn back. Genpaku glanced back and turned and his right fist connected. A second came from underneath, but with a jolt of power under his feet. Genpaku hopped over the second attack that was made to take his lower body away from the top. With a kick to the back of the others head, Genpaku flipped over the one he punched and kicked him down also. He landed with his hands to the floor and rotated his hands round and kicked out at all that were on him next. Knocking all four back and getting himself to his feet.

A blade stabbed at his lower back, but the teen was gone and the shinobi looked stunned as she met her end as a kunai stuck in the back of the neck. Genpaku heard a roar and looked up as the large, beaten male brought down his axe on the flat side down to flatten the teen again.

The ground quaked and all stopped as smoke was thrown up. But as the smoke began to clear, it showed Genpaku, his body shaking under the force he stopped, as volts of electricity jolted along his body. Tensing his form, the jolts got more erratic. And with a might cry, a shockwave of energy flew out, blinding everyone in the area as he let out his battle cry.

As the dust cleared, Genpaku was the only one left standing, his foe blown to bits under the force and many others had followed. "Very interesting…" The cloaked male spoke as he walked onto the battle field. His feet seemed to feel no ill effect of the still jolting lightning that jolted the ground. "The name's Jase… But that won't really matter for long." With a flicker of light, a long black bladed scythe appeared in his grasp. "Make this interesting." Naruto's gaze turned from the two to Sakura. But Sakura was now under the watch of that woman. And she was the leader, he couldn't do anything. This woman seemed to not worry either, she just watched with an amused smirk.

'His stance… I can't take a chance here…' Tensing his form, the white liquid faded and Genpaku gave a light gasp. As he did, Jase attacked and Genpaku smirked and was gone the next.

'He's fast… Like the fourth.' With a turn, he caught the handle of the kunai, the blade inches from his nose. 'That's!' Jumping back and releasing the kunai, he dodges the stab that would have come as Genpaku was there a second later. With whirl of his staff Jase rushed forward. Genpaku deflected the attack and kicked Jase back. With a flick, Genpaku let the kunai's fly and Jase jumped away as Genpaku vanished and caught one and threw it after him again. The kunai passed Jase and the man smirked as he swung swung. Genpaku appeared and vanished just as quickly allowing Jase to stop. "You may have you're fathers skills." He stood as he lowered the weapon. "But not good enough." Genpaku crouched as he held the cut on his waist. "Any slower, and you would be dead boy."

"Damn…" Standing, he formed seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" With a palm to the ground, smoke bellowed out and Jase turned.

"Futon!" With a swing, a gust of wind cut through the smoke and the male looked on confused. "What's that?" Genpaku stood straight and lowered his weapon. The teen smirked; the blade was as long as his body. The hilt seemed unnaturally long. 'Can one really fight with a blade like that?' Jase lowered his blade into stance. Genpaku gripped the hilt and brought the blade back.

In a second he was gone and Jase blocked the strike to his back. The blade was about to make him two pieces. Genapku pulled the blade back and brought the blade back with it pointed forward and he was gone in an instant. Jase stabbed the ground and Genpaku stabbed the spot he was just in. Genpaku glared and swung, hoping to cut the weapon in two at least. But the scythe was pulled up and Jase flipped round and hopped back.

"So I was right." Genpaku stood and glanced to him. "I'd heard rumours, but to see the blade itself in real life. It's interesting that you found 'the cursed blade of the sun goddess'." Genpaku narrowed his eyes.

'Cursed blade?' Naruto asked himself as he gripped his blade slightly.

"So you know?" Genpaku muttered as Jase pushed his glasses up.

"Of course… A blade that gives the wielder great power. But at a greater cost… Tell me, did you just make this deal… Or had you been holding back until now?" Genpaku brought the sword low and attacked. But Jase blocked every strike there was. All Genpaku's moves were clear, as Jase knew very well what the details of this blade were. "You can't strike me, I know the attack pattern." Genpaku flipped a ways back. "The strike patterns are simple, as long as I know how you attack. Since that very weapon enhances your speed to improve it to a point you can remove any means of defending yourself."

'So he does know everything…' Genpaku growled. 'What a mistake then… But I'm not giving up.' With a pullback he was gone again. Jase swung, no defending this time, it was kill time. But Genpaku appeared, but his stance changed and was gone and left a false image of his body there. 'Got you!' Genpaku thought as he prepared to stab him in the head from above.

The blade stabbed forward, but Jase leaned back, Genpaku's eyes widen slightly as the male leaned back and flipped round, the scythe rotated it's attack angle, and connected. The moment went by in an instant. Genpaku had vanished as Jase flipped to his feet, leaving Genpaku to crouch; his whole torso was coated in blood from that last strike, his body shaking slightly as he tried to keep a steady footing.

"You were at a loss to begin with. A mere chunin of you level, can't win." Jase stated as he looked at Genpaku. At that moment, Naruto appeared in strike range, and Jase turned to him surprise. Genpaku gripped his blade, now was his chance. Both were ready to take him out now. But this was all for nothing… "Such arrogance…" Jase lowered his scythe and a light glow rolled off its form. 'Scythe master art: Head cutter whirlwind!' The blade moved in a blur, and a black aura lashed out at both Naruto and Genpaku.

The two were knocked back, leaving Genpaku lying on the floor. His blade rippled and vanished in smoke. 'Damn it…' Naruto landed, his body shaken from the attack as he kept his footing.

"Nami-san… Leave me to this boy. I'll make it quick." The woman nods and Jase turned to Naruto and walked his way. Naruto tensed his blade as Jase stood up to him.

"Kattoha!" The strike from point blank had to do something. But from the smoke, the scythe came out. He wasn't sure how, but he was struck in two places. His right leg felt numb and he felt sick at the stomach.

He'd lost his lower right leg in a slash and the returning blade stabbed into his lower gut. Leaving him hanging, "Hm…" Jase lifted his blade and gave it a stake, causing Naruto immense pain which echoed out. "Very nice tone…" With that he pulled up and lifted Naruto into the air. And with a pulled back and a kick, sent the body flying to the floor meters away... Naruto landed on his back, his blade still grasped tight in his palm as blood spread from his spot, both wounds didn't seem to stop as he just lay there.

'Sakura…'

Her mind awoke at that, and her eyes opened slightly. 'Naruto…' They were blurry first, and the first thing she saw was Genpaku's form, 'Genpaku-san…'Her gaze moved left, there was a white cloaked male with a blood soaked weapon. Then her gaze moved along again. Her eyes widen slowly, Naruto's form lay there; she could see his state was really bad. How much had she missed when she passed out?

Jase slowly walked up to Naruto. "Still there?" He tapped the base of the staff into the stomach and Naruto gasped, blood following from his lips. "I see, still fighting."

Sakura's heart was pounding now, she couldn't believe what she was seeing! In moments of blacking out, Genpaku was out, and Naruto was… He was… She couldn't even find it in her body to say a word, even yell out. But she could feel something building up, something bad.

"Finish this off now Jase, I'll deal with the girl…" Nami called out and looked down, "What?" There was something different here; she couldn't put her fingers on it. Then a burning feel could be felt and with a kick she sent Sakura flying away. "What the hell is that?" Sakura landed by Naruto and Jase stepped back, an orange glow pulsed off the girls form. "A… Heh, what do you know, she's a jinchurriki. Who would have guessed they'd seal the power of a demon in such a weak girl."

"N-aruto…" Sakura muttered as she got onto her hands and knees. She looked at him worried, as he just stared at the sky. "Naruto…" He glanced to her, a smile appeared. Was he not worried? She grasped his hand; her mind didn't think on those around her, she could only think on the one before her. He'd tried his best to help her, and now he… His grasp loosened slightly as his eye closed. "No… Naruto, no…"

She just held him there, her mind went blank. But within a moment there was a dark feeling, and they, had to… die…

The two watched as her chakra became wild, it burst out and swirled round her form. Taking the form of a fox above her. Jase and Nami watched on as they didn't have any fear of what could happen. They had faced worse…

But in an instant, the aura was gone, Sakura's form collapsed also as a figure appeared. None that lay out cold would know, as the figure stood in a set of strange clothing, facing both Jase and Nami, with the figures face covered up. But by figure, it was a woman both could see. The figure glanced back to Sakura and Naruto and she held up her hand.

A white orb flickered out and floated over to Naruto. As it passed into his form, a seal appeared round him, it was pure white and above it a image of an angle appeared, it 's hand clutched together as feathers fell on him.

Both Jase and Nami heard a gasp and couldn't believe it. That woman had just brought the boy back from the dead. They couldn't let her go now, so Jase moved first, but as the woman turned back round, she was gone, Jase's body stopped and as she appeared passed him, Jase's head exploded while her hand was glowing brightly. Nami tensed and a seal appeared round her, but the woman was gone again and delivered a swift punch to the stomach, knocking all force out of Nami.

A scroll appeared in the new womans hand and she pushed it through Nami's body and a seal appeared out her back and a portal formed. Within an instant, the hero of this fight pushed themselves through, and were gone the next.

But only one person had seen them leave, Naruto himself as his gaze had moved to the faint noises. His body slowly recovering as he registered what he saw before passing out… It was her again…

X X

He never told anyone, because he wasn't sure if he had even believed what he saw, but that day… That day he and Sakura almost died against the ninja. He'd woken barely alive; too see that same back, crouched over Sakura. Her hand glowing, as white energy flowed into her.

"_What… Are you…_" He couldn't finish in his state, but she knew what he was asking. She glanced to him then, but all he saw was the sadness in her frown, nothing more than the lips.

"_I'm bringing her back from the world of the dead…_" He passed out again after that. He found himself next to Sakura when he was brought round by yelling.

X X

It was late, and many hours had passed since the figure had saved them. Sakura came too in Naruto's room. Naruto was sleeping away next to her, and with haste she was by his side, checking his form to se if it was it all there? She sighed with relief as she looked to see his leg there. But his body was bandaged over his lower form. How did they come out alive from that?

"So there's no telling what happened when Genpaku passed out?" Sakura heard a faint noise, sounded like Ray's. "Yes," That one was Sakura's. "According to Genpaku, he was sure they were as good as dead. So who or whatever got in the way was strong, very strong. Strong enough to kill that man, Jase I think Genpaku said. In one, his head exploded from inside out." The young girls face became grim. "I'm thankful for what saved them. And now I know a bit more of Naruto's regeneration ability." So they found out? Guess it was a matter of time. It was Sakura after all. "For now I'll just let them rest. But things are becoming worry some. If word gets out of how much these two are getting hurt. They could be taken into care, but hopefully, the shinobi council in this world can help us. Try settling things down on our families..."

"I hope so too. We can't have something slipping out. We're supposed to live normal lives. Ever since the clow cards, it hasn't." Ray stated.

"I wish the clow cards hadn't come into Sakura's hands." Sakura stated to Ray. Sakura sat there quietly listening.

"No, don't say that. If it wasn't for the clow cards, they'd be dead now. It was because they'd been facing these clow cards, that they've found out and lived. I'm glad they found that book. Because I don't think I could be able to think what would happen to them if they hadn't." Sakura sat there with a smile. Yeah, she was glad also.

"For now let them rest, Genpaku's been through a lot and I'm sure Naruto and Sakura don't want to start going through that again by telling us. They've got a lot on their plate." There was a slight agreement and Sakura lay down after that. She didn't want to be caught listening or found awake anyway. She looked out the window, at the moon. Her teachers words echoed in her mind… Did she know about the shinobi? Or did she know Sakura would pass out when she looked at it.

For a moment, she took the second thought. Having remembered what Naruto had said to her before.

About Yue.

X X X

Finally! And goddamn me for finishing this chapter way behind schedule! Damn I suck at time keeping. And happy new year everyone!

Anyway, one more to go, the fiery to end this series 1.

Who was that woman? Will she play a part? Yes, important to the story. Now, notice time.

With the ending of the next chapter, ending the first series of 35 episodes by ccs. This fic will be taking a step back, allowing me to figure out how the story will proceed over the next series up to judgement day.

So I will be having something take its place which will be possibly cardcaptor ninja Sakura.

But, that's only if I'm not ready after dealing with Naruto's digital adventure. I'm almost there my fans! Just you wait; I'll have something to knock your socks off when I get started on that story again. I know you've all been waiting for this!


	28. filler page read AN:

AN: Not part of story, saw a challenge on deviant art and wrote this. But it's not gone through it seemed… No matter, who you guys like it!

Online tournament

The screech of the bird above echoed out over the vast arena floor. The sky clear and the sun blazing down as many stood amongst the shaded covers that were blotted about the area.

The gong bashed and the announcer stepped forward, dressed in a black suit with black glasses he held his mike up and called out with gusto. "Welcome everyone to the next round of the Tenkaichi budokai. The strongest under the heavens martial arts tournament! Sponsored by yours truly, '_myself_' Slash12!"

There was a cheer from the crowds who had been waiting with excitement for the next round to begin. Slash turned his gaze to the back area, covered off by stone walling to keep the fighters from view and from being disturbed. "Now, let's bring out our next pair of fighters. And for those who don't remember the rules, here they are! If a fighter lands on the floor outside the boundaries of this vast stone floor arena, lose and are eliminated from the tournament. If the fighter is out cold and doesn't respond after ten second, forfeits the round. And finally, if both fighters are both knocked out, the first to stand and say. 'I've won!' Goes on to the next round…" He turned his gaze back to the crowds of fans.

"One final and important note is that weapons are allowed in this tournament... But please, don't be worried. We have special medics to attend to both the fighters and people in the crowd alike. And do not worry about someone dying. That is just as easily sorted also, but only once." After a moment, he turned back to the entrance. "Will both fighters step up and fight!"

Behind the wall, during the long winded talk. Both fighters were being given final words by their friend or companion who was currently hanging over the wall as they couldn't really be allowed in.

"Good luck boy." The elderly white haired male commented with a grin and a thumbs up. "This is a good aid to your training as you get stronger. So make sure to win." The young blond haired lad nods and gave a salute.

"Thanks for the change of clothing Ero-sennin." The young male commented, dressed in a black vest over an orange shirt. With an orange sash and black slacks and boots. Not to mention red wrist bands and a red swirl on the back. He liked this whole thing. That and his kunai pouch and holster were also attached to his person.

"Tsunade-hime paid for it. She's got a lot riding on you in this tournament." The elder commented.

"Really? She bet on me?" The elder nods back to the child.

"You're one to make a change in a losing situation. We know you'll win." The elder stated with a grin. 'If he loses, I'll be torn into more pieces than when she caught me peeking that one time. She's put a lot on this one fight.' "Good luck." With a final nod to his sensei he was ready.

On the other side of the waiting area, a similar conversation was going on. "Good luck Sakura-chan." The young girl with a camera in her hand commented as she rested on the wall much like the old man was. "You can do this." The young brown haired girl nods.

Dressed in an orange outfit with black shoulder sleeves and trimming round the collar and trimming of the coat. With a red and orange ying-yang symbol on the front of the chest and matching head attachments to her head with red pony tails and another ying-yang symbol at that's base also. Not to mention the orange matching shorts and black gloves and boots. It made her feel the part of this fight.

"I hope so Tomoyo-chan." Sakura responded half heartedly. "I wish Syaoran-kun had come…" Tomoyo shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, he didn't believe you could do this… So shove him farthest from your mind. You've got to prove yourself here…" Tomoyo commented with a smile. "Who knows there maybe someone better than him here. All the fighters are of different ages…"

"Please don't go there Tomoyo-chan. I came here to prove I was stronger, not find a boyfriend." The girl chuckled.

"Either way, good luck to you. Remember, the Sakura cards and staff, are both allowed. So don't hold back, you've got enough behind you to win." Sakura nods.

"You're right. I can win this if I put my mind to it." Tomoyo nods back in agreement.

"Will both fighters step up and fight." Both challengers turned to the call and turned back to their aid.

"Wish me luck." Both stepped round the corner of either side, Sakura glanced down nervously at that. Her challenger was her age possibly, and looked ready for this fight.

'I shouldn't feel intimidated by his appearance. I can do this…' She took a breath before biting her lip. 'I hope.'

The young male glanced over to the brown haired girl. She seemed rather timid right now… Was she really his opponent? She looked the part, hell he liked that orange outfit and wish his had been more orange than black. 'Come to think of it… It's like opposites here…' He mused in curiosity.

As both stepped out, the crowd cheered as the announcer spoke. "Give it up for these young souls. Starting to my left, we have here, Sakura Kinomoto. A young lady having just turning 13 years of age, and coming all the way from Tomoeda in Japan. Her reasons for coming I'm sure must be important. But could it all end here with this young gentlemen?" Sakura blushed lightly at the comments to her before turning to look at the young male before her. He seemed rather excited about this… She wished she was also really.

"This young man is Naruto Uzumaki. Also 13 years of age and coming all the way from the land of fire and the village of konoha. He's been travelling with his master and is training to get strong enough to rescue his friend. So let's see if his training so far has paid off. Are both fighters ready?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, both gave a short down before looking green eyes with blue. "Let the next round in the budokai… Begin!" With the sound of the gong, Naruto crouched and took off with haste. Sakura stepped back nervously, he was so quick.

So quick in fact she wouldn't be able to summon her staff! "Hoe!" She moved to escape, but Naruto was on her to quickly make any action out of her first move. His palms shot up and cross both hands with two fingers at point.

"Kage bunshin!" There was a blast of smoke at that yell. "No jutsu!" As the smoke cleared, five Naruto's shot out. Sakura panicked as two jumped and the third was forced over as the final two moved round to make the final move.

"Argh!" She didn't think it would be this quick. She should have prepared more!

Naruto's eyes widen slightly as Sakura puts up a defence and the clones faded as Naruto delivered a sharp blow to her chest with a double kick and knocked her off her feet violently.

The young male landed in a crouch as Sakura landed on her back. The crowd stayed quick as they were shocked by the result so quickly. Slowly standing with no show of attacking, Naruto watched on as Sakura slowly sat up, her arm clutching her waist as she leaned over and coughed. Such a force to her was painful. It felt like her chest gave in.

"You okay?" She blinked and looked up, Naruto stood before her with a raised eyebrow. She panicked and scarpered some distance between them. Naruto looked on surprised as Sakura continued to hold her waist as she caught her breath. "Are you going to fight?" Sakura nods. "Then why are you not showing it?" Naruto called out confused. "I came to fight strong opponents; you're making me feel bad fighting someone who can't seem to fight." She looked down.

"I can fight, just you watch!" She steeled her resolve, and rushed Naruto. She had to do this; she had to prove she could fight someone like Naruto and above!

Naruto ducked and dodged her punches, his ability to follow attack patterns where good. Having had to fight Sasaku back then, he needed to. But Sakura showed little in anything above average human.

He caught her punch and caught her by surprise as he threw her over his shoulder and let her go. But she showed she could move quite well as she was able to flip round in the air and onto her feet. "What's holding you back Sakura?" Naruto asked aloud. "You show you can fight, but I can see it… Something's holding you down."

Taking several breaths, she couldn't shake the fact Li didn't come to watch her do this. Was she truly not that important after all? Kero-chan and Tomoyo came… Of course she couldn't say anything to her family. They'd have done everything to keep her away from this. 'Why didn't he believe I could do this? Did he know this would be my end result?'

"Throw your worry aside! You want to prove something right? Then prove it if you're to win, to show them." Naruto got into his fighting stance. "I'm going to give you the time you need to prepare, but only a couple of minutes. Please, don't make me go on, if I wasn't meant to. This is not the kind of win I'd like."

'He's being so kind about this. Anyone else would have gone in and won. But he's being kind enough to help me get into this fight. Like he knows what I'm thinking almost.' She took a breath and looked into his gaze. 'He's doing his best to help me, so then I must not let his help go to waste!' She reached into her jacket and pulled out a small key. "Okay, here I go Naruto!" She held out the small key and it glowed.

'When she's ready to attack, I'll fight. She really has something to prove, so then I'll do what I can to help. I can't leave her to lose like this; she came all this way not to lose like that.'

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" The key expanded and took on the form of a staff. She twirled it round before throwing a card forward. Naruto looked on curiously as Sakura pointed her weapon at it. "Fight!" The card glowed as Sakura rested the staff on her back and got into a fighting stance. She ran forward and attacked.

'Her fighting skill improved!' Naruto said in surprise as Sakura punched forward. Naruto blocked and attacked also. But Sakura seemed to have completely changed, he could see determination in her eyes, and with a solid punch to his chest. He knew he shouldn't be holding back now. She truly was in this fight now, and so should he! He looked up and saw her in mid jump and moves for a flying kick. He blocked, but it didn't stop as her kicking increased, her force keeping her at bay where many would have jumped back from falling. He caught her kick after several harsh ones and there seemed to be a flow of energy as that blow connected.

His arms shook to contain the pain and gave her a spin in the air. She touched the ground on her left palm and swung her legs round to take Naruto out. He jumped back to avoid and summoned a clone. "Game time!" He held his hand back as Sakura rushed forward. "Take this!" The blue swirling orb compressed in his palm. "Rasengan!" Sakura realised the danger and with fight cards aid, deflected the attack to the ground. Causing an explosion and throwing both away. The smoke filled the area as everyone watched on edge.

Sakura stood and glanced about before hearing another whirl and turned to her left to see the glow.

"Sword!/ Rasengan!" The smoke compressed inwards and expanded as it showed Naruto's attack pressed against a long metal sword. Both were surprised, Naruto because the sword held off his attack. And Sakura because sword can cut through anything, so why not his rasengan? The attack threw the pair back a step and Sakura didn't waste time as she threw out her next card.

"Windy!" The card burst to life with a woman with white wings and it rushed at Naruto. Naruto jumped to avoid and it didn't take long before Windy had him in its grasp. "Sorry Naruto…" Sakura muttered as she threw Naruto away with Windy's power. Naruto flipped in mid air over the crowd and looked up, a smirk appeared and Sakura's eyes widen as he went up in smoke. "Then!"

"Rasengan!" Sakura turned and hurried.

"Shield!" Again both met at a stale mate and both were knocked back. 'His attack is incredible, how did he hide out the way during the attack? I didn't see him do anything.' Her shield lowered and instantly the stone of concrete, thrown about by the first ransengan. Came to life in smoke as Naruto's appeared. 'That's how? Amazing!'

"Game over!" Naruto called out.

"Wood!" The ground around her burst to life and the Naruto's were caught and dispelled. Sakura lowered her staff as Naruto stood watching as the wood vanish. 'He's really good. I didn't think that would do… But I'm going to make this a sure win!' Sakura pulled out her next card. "Little!"

Naruto saw a yellow orb and quickly dodged. He was sure that would be bad if that hit. But the yellow orb was too fast as it bounced about like a rubber ball and struck him square in the chest. He was gone a moment later, leaving everyone confused but Sakura as she walked up.

"This is bad…" Naruto muttered as he felt the ground shake and looked up. Sakura stood over him and reached down to grab him. "It's not over yet!" Naruto yelled out, not sure if Sakura could hear him. He jumped back out of grasp range and jumped up her arm.

"It appears Naruto was literally shrunk by Sakura's amazing powers!" Slash announced to everyone as cameras recorded the closer details. "But it seems his nimble skills in the ninja arts are keeping her from grabbing him and taking this fight for victory. Could this be her downfall?"

"Stay still!" Sakura called in panic; it was like a small insect on her. She didn't expect this! Naruto jumped up and reached for a kunai. He had to force her to make him normal size. He gripped her hair and swung round.

There was a yell and Sakura swatted something back. "Little!" Calling out as she held her forehead. Naruto landed and rolled backwards and onto his feet. The kunai held tight in his grasp, Sakura slowly lowered her hand; there was a fine trail of blood over it. What was worse, it didn't seem to stop. She tried her best, but it was making her worry. She didn't think something like this would happen…

Naruto looked on, maybe he should have gone with another plan? She seemed to truly be scared and panicked about this. 'Wait…' He reached into his pouch as he walked up. "Sakura…" She looked up and pushed him back startled, fearing another strike again. She whimpered as she tried her best to stop the blood flowing. He crouched and rolled a small pot over to her. "Use this…" It stopped at her feet. "It'll help stop the blood."

She crouched down slowly, fearing a clone to finish this fight. But upon finding it safe, she tried her best to stop the blood. While Naruto watched, the announcer crept round.

"Look," Naruto turned to the announcer curiously. "I know I said you were a gentlemen. But this is getting out of hand here kid. You're supposed to be fighting to the death! Or knocking her out the ring! You can't keep help your opponent. End this fight now kid."

"But I can't just go about and end it like that." Naruto responded to him alone. "She truly seems to want to do something out of this. Don't you want a grand fight?"

"Kid, you guys have done enough. Make this you last bout… We have more fights to attend to after this. And playing puppy love isn't a fight everyone paid for." Naruto looked flustered and turned away and back to Sakura as she finished. The announcer turned to the crowd.

"It seems this fight might be coming to a close… It's been rather touching of this young man to be kind to this girl…" The announcer spoke out. "But this is a fight, not a happy-couples ploy." Sakura flustered with a small smile at Slashes words. "This will be their last go, no more helping one another…" She chuckled as Naruto stuck his tongue at the heavy glare from the ring announcer.

"I'll let you use one more card." Naruto called out. "We can't keep this fight on. Come at me in hand to hand alone. Anything else and it's off." Sakura nods.

"Okay…" Sakura responded as both smiled and Sakura threw her card forward. "Fight!" The small pot Naruto had given her, hit the floor and both rushed forward at that. Both punched with their right and locked the other's fist with their free palm.

'You've really changed in this fight…' Naruto mused to himself as he traded attacks with Sakura. 'From timid and nervous to a determined fighter, reminds me of a friend from my village.' Both deflected one another and continued to trade blows.

'You've really helped me out Naruto.' Sakura mused back to herself, like she knew what he was thinking as they battled. 'I'm glad you were my first opponent, otherwise I might not have been able to make it through this fight. True, I'm a little clumsy and made some errors and suffered for it in this fight. But you showed compassion throughout this to help me. Even when you put me at a state where you could have won… You still stopped to help, much to the announcer's annoyance.' Both locked again and held each other's gaze.

Sakura stepped back and kicked high and Naruto ducked and swept her feet out from under her. Sakura rotated round as she repeated the same move again as Naruto stood and drove a heavy double kick to Naruto's chest. Naruto blocked but the force and accuracy sent Naruto skidding back to the arena edge. He looked up as Sakura moved to punch.

He jumped and flipped over her as Sakura skidded to a stop and leaned over the arena grass floor. Her balance on her toes was losing. "Jump!" Sakura called out as she fell forward and jumped into the air.

"It's over people!" Slash yelled as Sakura threw her next card out.

"Fly!" As wings appeared on Sakura's back, she let out a gust of wind and pushed away from the crowd and the announcer cursed under his breath as Sakura landed and the wings vanished. She took a breath and turned with a smile. "Let's-" Her body shook, Naruto's body next to her as his hands were thrust forward like he had a weapon now shoved in her chest.

"You remember, all bets are off if anything else was used." Naruto stated as he lessened his grasp. "But I'm too nice to strike you like that…" He said as he showed the ring end of the kunai against Sakura's stomach. "That's game…" Sakura's form slacked and he caught her on the fall. Having feared he had done such a thing to her, made her glad he wasn't that kind of person. "Well…?" She looked up as he sat her down. Her face lit up in a smile and she nods, her gaze remained on his.

"You win, I give up."

"Th-there you have it folks!" Slash yelled out to the crowd. "After a grand display of fighting, much so for their age… Sakura has forfeited this fight and the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stood up and pulled Sakura to her feet. "Let's give it up for this young pair…" Sakura glanced to Naruto with a smile; he was really a nice guy.

"So what now?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura turned to leave for the next fight to begin as the arena was fixed. Sakura glanced down slightly.

"Guess I head home… Not much left now, guess I have to face it, I lost." Naruto looked forward.

"You can't say you lost. If it wasn't for the announcer, you would have won. I bet you could have come up with something with those cards and more so if you had more time." She smiled and looked to Naruto.

"Thanks…" Naruto grinned before he thought of an idea as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, want to get something to eat? I know somewhere nearby that me and Ero-sennin went to beforehand." Sakura glanced about and noticed Tomoyo watching amused and gave the thumbs up to her. Sakura smiled and nods to Naruto.

"Sure, why not…"

XXXXX

That's my entry to Slashes tournament.

Plus my little cross-over fluff to go as filler for cardcaptor sakura Naruto. Hehe

Hope you liked it! I did, and that's what counts!

Now… What happened that couldn't be put in…

XXXXX

Jiraiya at the time of the fight:

"Excuse me people… Master of currently fighting student here…" The toad sage sighed and glanced about for a way to get to the front row. Inspiration hit him as he turned into a toad and crept through the crowds and appeared behind the last row.

'This will do…' He thought amused as he watched the pair turn to face one another. His gaze drifted to the blue haired woman in front of him. 'Well hello there...' He had to make it seem like an accident.

"Terribly sorry…" Jiraiya called as he fell forward, his hands just so happen to grab round the chest. The woman tensed as he quickly pulled back. "I lost my balance…" The figure turned.

"You old bastard!" He was met with an angry blue haired woman's fist connecting and sent him flying. Everyone stepped aside surprised and shocked by such strength.

"Bulma… I don't think that was Roshi…" The small talking pig commented as the woman turned round and huffed.

"It damn well was, no one else would dare try that…" She huffed and turned back to the fight as outside the area, an elderly bold male stood watching on his stick and chuckled nervously.

"Good thing that wasn't me…"

Half a mile away a small lake exploded as an elderly white haired male surfaced in a daze. Maybe he'll think next time…

'Good luck, Naruto..'


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(End of series 1)

It was a rather dull day at school as Naruto's gaze wasn't on his Math's class, but on the sky. Mainly due to the fact of how close it was to Christmas, so it made school less interesting. His gaze drifted about the class for the first time since he got there, and looked to Sakura, her head rested on her shoulders and sleeping?

It was a surprise to Naruto, Sakura always aimed to do well in class, so to sleep was troubling. He noticed his teacher's gaze on Sakura also. And she made a slow walk past the students and hinting at them to keep quiet. Some chuckled to themselves at how Sakura had been caught out.

But while this was all going on, Sakura was reliving her dream again. The full moon, the clow cards floating in the sky. And the figure out there, watching her…

The dream had gone different to before, as the objects in the sky that fell had become petals, then cards and now they had been identified as clow cards by herself, in her vision before vanishing from her hand. And the figure, her visions self, knew this person. And Sakura herself, there was something in the back of her half aware mind that knew this person from somewhere. The vision faded out as she awoke, she was not even aware of the figure before her as she spoke. "That was…" Mizuki smiled amused at Sakura.

"Who?" Sakura looked up startled, and then realising she had fallen asleep in class as everyone but a small group didn't chuckled at her being caught out. Sakura stood abruptly in embarrassment and quickly apologised. Mizuki stood herself, her gaze still had a light smile to it. "If you fall asleep in the classroom, you'll catch a cold." As the bell rang, Mizuki turned and returned to the front desk as Sakura sat down in relief. Talk about saved by the bell… "Well, that's it for today." But as Sakura watched on, she wondered, if their teacher, Mizuki. Was the woman in her vision?

As the day came to a close, Naruto left with Shizune as they departed with a wave from Sakura and Tomoyo. Once both had left, Sakura and Tomoyo walked quietly on route home. Sakura still slightly embarrassed she'd fallen asleep in class. "You not feeling well, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo spoke after a while of watching her closely.

"N-no," Sakura respond as she glanced back. "I'm fine." Tomoyo still wasn't sure though.

"It's just that you've been in a daze since the event at the quiz tournament. I know you don't want to think about it Sakura-chan. Just that I'm a little worried that's all." It still pained Sakura to think on that, because it brought up the other bad memories. But she was fine.

"I'm really fine," Sakura responded with a smile. "I have a strange dream often." Tomoyo looked down a second, she felt like she should have remembered this somewhere. But after a moment it became clear.

"You mean the one you spoke to Naruto-kun about?" Sakura nods, a little surprised Tomoyo remembered. Since it was about six months ago it all started.

"Yeah, the dreams are becoming clearer to me. So other than that, I'm fine." Tomoyo stopped and took her cousins hands in her own.

"Don't stress yourself out much, though. You and Naruto-kun have been through so much lately, that we're all worried about you." Sakura nods as she looked at the worried gaze. Sakura could only hope that was the last of what they'd faced. And right now, she needed something to keep the mood in good spirits.

And just out the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted the perfect thing as she took off with Tomoyo following curiously. "Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura called her over. There on the door of one of the many houses, was a Christmas decoration, even the tree outside had lights on. "That's right, it's almost Christmas…" Turning her attention back to Sakura, "Have you decided on all of your presents yet?"

"No, not yet." Sakura responded. "How about you, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo chuckled with a smile. She'd already decided on a present for Sakura. Sakura smiled at that, before turning to walk off with Tomoyo in toe. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't even thought about presents, and two most importantly to her. One being that the fact Yukito's birthday is also on Christmas day, which meant it had to be a good present. And the other being, that after all they've been through. She couldn't think of what to get Naruto, and that made her feel bad. That she couldn't even figure out what to get the one closest to her for Christmas.

But she had time. She was sure she could figure it out by then.

X X

It was a constant plague now, what she had to get for Christmas. Genpaku and Sakura she was okay with. Both were going away for the holiday and wouldn't be back till before their classes started again. So they said no need on them. Her father and brother she had decided on. Ray was making sure that Shizune enjoyed her first Christmas there was a good one, but she found one for her. And also decided on something for Tomoyo too.

The only problem was Yukito and Naruto. Yukito, she wanted to make a good one for a gift. Since she cared a lot for the kind hearted male that was friends with her mean brother. But Naruto was a real hard one. Since she couldn't think of what he would like. All the clow card adventures and what had happened to them. Made her wonder if she could really find something to make him happy.

For someone who lost a leg and an arm. And small parts of his body… She really, really wondered if she could do something.

This continued into gym the next day, and as she stared into Naruto's back, trying to figure her puzzle out, that was what to get him. She didn't want to ask him, as it made her feel worse that he'd know she couldn't figure out what to get him. She knew he'd come up with something for her, he just has that thing about him. Most of the time he got her plush toys and each time, being the right ones she wanted at the time. Which did make her wonder if someone was giving him hints though…

"What should I get as a Christmas present?" Sakura could hear from Chiharu in the back row. Guess she was also having trouble.

"For Yamazaki-kun?" Rika asked to Chiharu's question who nodded in response.

"I was thinking of making something, but Yamazaki-kun's really good at that. Not to mention he can cook and knit better than I can." Chiharu waved to Yamazaki as he waved to her after his go at the task the teacher gave him like what had been given to the others. Yamazaki chuckled as he waved before being pushed on. Chiharu sighed as she still didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure Yamazaki-kun would be happy with whatever you give him, Chiharu-chan." Rika commented as she glanced over to reassure her.

"But I have a feeling he'd make a joke out of it…" As the three continued to talk behind her, Sakura continued to ponder as she tried to figure out her answer to her problem.

(Author musing: Yamazaki seems like an out of this world kid. Seriously, he's got to be the most gifted kid I've seen. XP Lying pro, can make beach balls appear so many times, not to mention break out of a sand pit and still crack in his tales. Just who is this kid?)

"What do I get them…" Tomoyo glanced over to Sakura as she heard her muttering to herself.

"The presents..?" Sakura nods as she glanced over.

"I decided on what to get for Tou-san and for Onii-chan. Also most of the Fujitaka residence, and of course, I decided on yours, too, Tomoyo-chan." But while Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, happy she was getting her a gift, Sakura was still stuck with her last two. One just sat in front of her and Yukito. After several moments and a loud out burst from Meiling, Tomoyo had an idea.

X X

'Damn… Not here…' Naruto mused as he looked at his playing cards before sighing as he sat back. 'What do I do… I'm never going to get it, it's impossible.'

"Naruto…" Glancing back from the tree, he found Li standing behind it. The male sat down and both sat in silence. Mostly because Naruto was surprised to be approached by him for some reason. It made him curious. "Look, we don't see eye to eye much." Naruto nods in agreement. "It's just that, I want to know something."

"You're asking me?" Li nods slowly. "Man, this is a first from you. So what is it? It must be important." Li sighed as Naruto stared into the sky.

"Shizune… What's the best thing to get her for Christmas?" Li asked calmly as he glanced round. Naruto was looking at him with wide eyes. "What's with that look?"

"Hehe," Naruto responded looking away. "Just that I never expected you to ask about something like that. Or even care… So, what's the deal then? Like her or something?" Luckily Naruto wasn't looking at him, Li's face was flushed.

"Just that, she's been a great help to me, she gave me a clow card, helped me when we've been injured and even saved me against Create. I've never seen anyone like her before, but she can also be a little frustrating… And her Tou-san, is very scary." Naruto sniggered. "What?"

"Nothing… But well…" He pondered for a while. "It's hard to get round that were even talking like this… So you'll have to forgive me as I always represent you as a brooding person."

"I don't brood." Li retorted as he looked round.

"Li, you were scowls and harsh words from the day me and Sakura-chan met you. So you can't blame me." Li sighed as he looked away.

"Anyway, are you going to tell me?" Naruto crossed his arms to muse. "Well, I'm making Sakura-chan something this year. Onee-chan's been helping me."

"Making?" Li asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm putting a lot of effort into this gift. Sakura-chan's my best friend, the person I grew up with since an infant and she's my girlfriend. Presents are about who gives it to you and how they feel about you, more so than what you get, right? That's why I'm going to lengths for this gift."

"Hm… You have a strong bond then…" Li mused more to himself. But Naruto heard and nods, before both went silent. "How they feel…" Naruto glanced back, before standing.

"She likes things of Chinese culture. Maybe a fan…" Li glanced back as Naruto walked off. Li smirked and sat round looking to the sky. 'That's right… If you put your heart in to make or choose, it can be anything… Just like Meiling say's…'

X X

"Is the bag packed Genpaku?" Sakura called from her room.

"Yeah, just making some last minute adjustments for the trip." Genpaku mused with a chuckle as he put some important items away for the holiday. "Ah… This trips going to be, _so good…_" Genpaku mused grinning. He heard his phone ringing and picked up. "Moshi moshi, Genpaku speaking… Hm, Kinomoto-chan…?" Genpaku sat down as he listened.

Nodding slowly as Sakura looked into the doorway, Genpaku's features soften as he glanced to the phone. "Yeah, I understand… Don't worry; I'll help you out… Hm, yeah sure I'll get him." Standing as he covered the speaker, "Naruto, phone call!" Naruto ran passed the older female and took off again with the phone in hand.

"So," Sakura asked as Naruto left. "What's that about?" Genpaku crouched down by the bed and reached under.

"Just some change in plans… I'll tell you once we've left for the airport." Sakura nods as she went to her room. Genpaku pulled out a box as he did. "Right…"

Meanwhile, Naruto was sat in his room as Sakura walked to the door. "Festival huh?" Sakura caught from the conversation as she heard it. "Yeah, sure I don't mind. I'll see you later then, after… Hm, yeah… Okay, bye." Naruto set the phone down at that.

"You okay?" Sakura asked curiously to Naruto who nods.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan's taking Yukito-san to the festival this weekend for his Christmas present and birthday."

"Where she get the tickets for that? I barely got you one." Naruto nods, having thought about giving it to someone else since Sakura hadn't got one.

"Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-san gave her the tickets… I think it was a gift for her since what happened during the quiz..." Everyone was really worried back then. So it might be the reason why… "I said I'd met her there when I finished my training in the afternoon."

"Just don't overdo it, you're still growing and over doing your body will be bad. Remember, you have limits…" Naruto nods, he knew she knew what he knew about his body. But neither said a thing about it, as probably unsure how to proceed with the questions and answers. "Take care, I won't be able to help you get better if you get hurt training…"

"I know, I'll be fine Onee-chan." The older teen nods and caught Genpaku's phone. "Night onee-chan." With a nod she left the room and Naruto looked at his bed. Cards littered about it. "Still, not in this one either…"

X X X

"Well, I'll see you guy's later." Naruto spoke to Ray and Shizune as he stood at the gate. Both gave a wave back to him.

"Don't be back late. I have games prepared for the evening." Ray stated as he went inside.

"Just make sure you get your gift to Sakura, got it Naruto." Shizune responded. "Don't damage it with your training, or I'll beat you senseless if you do." Naruto nods with a grin. But he was sweating slightly, was she joking or being honest?

"H-hai…" Naruto said as he tugged on his white tracks and pulled his backpack tight. 'Right, off I go… I've got a long run ahead to get to the festival.' Naruto took a breath with a smile. Today was a good day, and took off down the road.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Yukito were walking about the park, having only just arrived. Sakura glanced about, enjoying the area in amusement. Yukito smiled at her excitement, it was good to see her so relaxed having been through so much in such a small time this year. "So, which one shall we go on first?" He asked kindly as he offered her a hand, too which she smiled and took it and followed.

Behind them, Tomoyo and Kero were following, both trying to look inconspicuous, but with a floating plush toy behind her, we're they really trying their best? Especially in her Yellow coat with a camcorder? Lowering the camera, Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura looks so happy. I think this was a good idea on her part, it takes her away from all the danger she's been in."

"I agree, after what both she and Naruto have been through. A good day like this will be good for Sakura..." Tomoyo nods to this, though she would have also liked to make Sakura's clothing as well for today. But with her as she was right now, it was more than enough to keep her happy. "Hopefully, Naruto will come soon. Least then it can give them time to enjoy what they can as they are."

"Huh?" Tomoyo asked curiously as Kero perched on her shoulder to answer.

"Fujitaka-san… He told me how hard it is on them two. He knows from experience what the signs are and he just wishes for all this to come to an end soon. They're kid's first, cardcaptors second. And not ninja, he never wanted this and he thinks that soon the pressure will get to them and something will go wrong."

"Do you know?" Tomoyo asked as she quickly followed after Sakura too keep sight of her.

"Because they've only been at it these 6 months and have taken on such harsh and power foes. They're bodies maybe adaptable, but everyone reaches a point at a young age if not trained properly. Where they make mistakes, and find it hard to cope. The fight against those ninjas during the quiz, is one such thing." Tomoyo glanced down worried. She hoped nothing went bad for them. But what could she do if it did…

Kero sighed sadly. "Even as her guardian… I can't do anything to help Sakura or Naruto… It feel so useless, and without fire or earth. I won't be any use for the long term coming."

Just out of sight, above the buildings of the park. A cloaked figure stood overlooking to the festival. The womanly image was clear behind the outfit, the face, bandaged up to the point where no hair or eyes could be seen in the dark opening. The one most notable trait was the star imprinted on the right visible gauntlet as she threw a scrap of paper into the wind and vanished like she'd never been there to begin with.

The paper fluttered through the air, as if following a trail. It struck its mark as it branded Sakura across the face. "Hoe!" Sakura yelled surprised as she quickly pulled the paper off. Yukito looked on slightly amused at Sakura's startle as she looked at the paper.

"You okay?" Sakura nods before he noticed a look of confusion as she threw the paper away. "Something wrong?"

"No… Just confused that's all… Anyway, let's go this way."

As both walked off to their first ride. Naruto was just entering the forest between the festival and park. It was a vast area, the woodland stretched on for many miles as it boarded off one side of the town. So it made a great place for runners, animals and all sorts. But as Naruto passed the entrance, he stopped and glanced about. It was like he felt a tickle on the back of his neck, like he was being watched.

But he sensed nothing more than that… Which made him nervous slightly, was there someone out to get him? Looking forward, he rushed off faster than before. And as he did, a fire began to form from the piles of leaves on the floor.

This was no ordinary fire, that's for sure.

X X ( Author muse: Sad moment for me and Jingo-san as on youtube, the blu-ray cardcaptors sakura was taken away from us T/_\T…. But we're still hard at work on both our stories. But if anyone finds it for us, please let us know at once! For now, were back with the old version of ccs…)

Having finished on the merry-go-round, Yukito glanced down to Sakura as they left the ride. "Having fun?" Sakura nods, she was. "What next?" Glancing about, she overheard a pair of familiar voices.

"Stay further away!" Her gaze turned to the voice, was that? "No, it's cold out!" And the other…

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as to who were walking about the park. Yukito waved as Li and Meiling stopped as they spotted them. "Meiling-chan… Li-kun…" Once grouped up, the four walked around the park together. Sakura and Meiling fell behind as Li walked rather robotic next to Yukito with his gaze stuck on the grey haired male."You two are here, too?" Sakura asked Meiling curiously.

Meilings gaze drifted over as they walked, "Even in Hong Kong, I spent Christmas every year in an amusement park with Syoaran." Sakura's gaze drifted over confused as she asked 'just the two of you' to her. Meiling gaze saddened slightly. "Along with all of Syoarans many older sisters…" Sakura quietened after that… Not really knowing what else to say. "Is he the one getting the present?" Meiling asked up curiously having wondered if the older male was the one Sakura was asking about advice from her for. Sakura nods slowly as Meiling looked forward, she then wondered something. "Where's your blond, whisker faced boyfriend off to then?"

"Training… Though… He should be in the park by now…" Sakura muttered as she glanced about. As she did, she spotted something in the air. 'Is that… Smoke?'

"So did you decide what to get him?" Sakura turned back to Meiling confused before pointing to Yukito. Sakura nods.

"Hai. Thanks to the advice you gave me, Meiling-chan." Sakura looked up slightly in thought. 'And I have Naruto-kuns here also ready. I hope he likes it, Genpaku-san said he'd wanted this for some time.'

As they moved from ride to ride, Sakura had become increasingly aware of the fact Naruto was late. And the smoke she could see was getting worse. Even when she was on the rollercoaster, she wondered if something was going on.

When they finally sat down to eat, not surprisingly to find Toya working there also. Sakura was becoming slightly fidgety as she glanced about. Toya noticed this, and wondered what was wrong with her as he went to get the orders.

"Naruto… Where are you…" She looked back to the black smoke…

"That fire's still going…" Meiling mused out in confusion as they all looked to the smoke. "I would have thought a forest fire would be easily put out." Sakura looked down, only to feel strange for a split second. "I would have thought a forest fire would be easily put out." Didn't Meiling just say that? Sakura looked up confused.

"Could be a fire from someone's garden. You know, burning wood and waste," Sakura's eyes widen as Yukito's body jittered and moved back a second. "You know, burning wood and waste." Sakura stood abruptly. "Sakura-san?" Her gaze drifted to Li, he'd noticed also.

"Forgive me, but I need to go… I'm sorry!" Sakura called out taking off as Yukito looked on confused. Li gave a short bow and quickly gave chase.

"Syaoran?" Meiling called out in confusion. What was going on?

'Time's gone back twice…' Sakura knew only one way that could happen. 'Naruto-kun… Why would you use Time… What's happening?' She glanced back to Li who was following her through the crowds.

"What's the fool doing, using time?" Sakura looked forward.

"Something's wrong. He wouldn't randomly just use Time like this. I have a feeling it's got to do with that smoke." Running down a side path Sakura pulled out her key. "Release!" Li called out to wait. But Sakura vanished before his eyes. She appeared in mid air over the park as she threw her card out. "Fly!" Landing on the staff, Sakura quickly flew over the forest. Her eyes widen as she felt the aura signature. "Clow card…" Spotting a flare of fire, Sakura dived on the flames, the forest was alight!

Below, Naruto was jumping of tree to tree. His spear was absorbing the flames. But his clothing was burnt. Mostly from the front as his back, barely had a scratch to him, while his breathing was getting heavy from the smoke made it hard to breathe in the area. 'Damn it… This clow card, it's incredibly strong.' The flames took the form of a fiery like angle and Naruto gritted his teeth as the figure smirked and unleashed another fire ball. Naruto shifted the staff's position and caught the flames and redirected it. The fire angle merely engulfed it. It was all Naruto could do, the fire round him was spreading rapidly and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

The clow card was engulfed in flames and took on the form of a fire dragon. Naruto tensed as he prepared for the worst as the dragon unleashed an endless stream of fire. 'Oh no…' Naruto's eyes widen, he couldn't stop that, nor could he evade it without taking damage to his back.

"Watery!" Instantly a wall of water formed and it threw up steam. As the steam cleared, the clow card took the form of the flamed angle. Sakura stood at the front protecting Naruto as she held up a shield barrier defensively as watery kept at their front.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered before dropping down to one knee. Running to his aid as the shield dropped. Sakura wanted to know if he was okay. "I'm fine, just caught by surprise… Sakura!" Her gaze followed Naruto's to the fire clow card as it attacked.

"Watery!" The two elements of water and fire attacked each other and met off at a stalemate. "It didn't work… But water…" Naruto looked down before it hit him.

"It's got to be one of the top four!" Sakura looked back. "Water and fire are of equal attributes. They'll never break from an even combat."

"But…" Sakura muttered worried.

"We need to beat fire… You have to do some Sakura-chan, only you can! If you don't this whole forest will burn down. And not only that, the animals and other wildlife with suffer also!" Turning forward, Sakura looked on worried. What, what could she…

'Wait!' Her eyes widen, her mind went back to when she was struck in the face by the paper. It left her confused, but… Wind and water alone will never work; two must act as one, to break the balance of power. 'But…' Looking to the windy and watery in her hands, could she really pull off these two cards? They were at the top of the clow cards, the strongest of the lot.

"Sakura…" Closing her eyes, she had to do it. Naruto was counting on her.

"Don't worry…" Sakura spoke calmly as the fire spirit threw fire out at their sides, trying to scare them. She held her ground, she had to stay strong. "Here goes… Just watch!" Sakura called as she held up Windy and Watery. "Wind and water, work together and douse the burning flames!" Sakura called out as she twirled her staff. 'Please, fight with me one more time.' "Windy! Watery!" Sakura called as she swung down.

Naruto watched in awe as Sakura struck down on the two high ranking cards. 'Sakura…' He knew she could do it; she was the one who will gather all 52. She can do this! "You can do it!"

The two elements swirled together as one as the fire spirit unleashed a powerful fireball at the two. But against Sakura's will, Windy was able to cut through the fire as Watery backed it up to keep the air damp, so not to give the fire it's advantage with windy. The two spirits of wind and water grasped round their elemental counterpart and put the fire out with their efforts. As the spirit began to fall, Sakura jumped up and over the fire spirit.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in. Clow card!" The fire spirit glowed and was engulfed into the glowing card at the tip of the staff. Windy and watery following as they returned to card state. She caught the cards as she dropped to the ground and landed gracefully. Looking at her cards, she turned to Naruto. "Not bad right?" Sakura called holding up the Firey card, with Windy and Watery.

"Heh." Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah, not bad…" He stumbled forward to which Sakura caught him. "I was out matched this time round. Who would have thought a high ranking card like that was so strong."

"Sakura!" Both Naruto and Sakura looked across from them as Kero floated down before them. His gaze drifted about. The fire was slowly fading, for the fact Firey had controlled it all, and without it, the fire ceased to be.

"Kero-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused, she was sure he was staying home.

"That doesn't matter…" Kero stated calmly as he smiled. "I must say, I never doubted it. I was right from the very beginning, that you can gather the 52 clow cards and become the new master. This capture of firey, proves just as much." Sakura's face flushed brightly at the compliment. But it wasn't all her, someone had to have helped her. "And watch!" Kero called out as he burst an aura of fire round him.

"Hoe…" Sakura spoke amazed as did Naruto as both looked on.

"As you can see I can see, being the symbol of the sun. If you want to get me back to my original form, you need at least the Firey card." Both the two looking had their eyes widen at that as Kero gained a golden glow.

"You can turn back to your original form?" Both asked curiously as well as excited. Kero continued to smile on as both faulted as he said 'not yet'. He didn't mind that, he had half his power back sort of. So raising his hand into the air and forming a burst of fire, both Naruto and Sakura regained their composure and looked on.

"I may only have a small bit of power back." Kero spoke out. "But it's only a bit more before all of the cards are collected."

"It's been a long run so far… But," Naruto spoke aloud in thought as he and Sakura glanced to each other.

"I'll continue to do my best!" Sakura responded. Kero nods as the three made a swift vanishing act from the forest.

As the day drew to a close, Yukito watched on at the Ferris wheel with a small smile as he glanced back to Tomoyo as Kero sat on her shoulder. "I missed my chance to film the best part again…" Tomoyo muttered sadly as this was getting repetitive lately. She looked up to the wheel, "I hope their having fun…" Yukito commented in agreement as he walked up. Kero pondered for a moment before floating off her shoulder. "Someone will find us." Kero shook his head.

"It's dark already, so it's all right. So, just watch." Both watched as he floated into the air.

Up above the ground, Naruto sat quietly as he looked out at the dark sky. Sakura sat opposite him quietly also, both content with silence.

"It's been a long run," Naruto spoke up first. "Hasn't it?" Sakura nods.

"Yeah… From fly to Firey… We've been through a lot." Naruto nods in agreement.

"From clow cards to ninjas… We've faced death in the face and kept on going… We've faced it together…" Both went quiet again. "But, I'm glad I went through it all with you." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have done this alone, if it weren't for you. You've been my help, even when you couldn't do anything…"

"Even now, I still can't, if I could. I would have been able to handle firey. You've grown more than I have Sakura. You're stronger than I'd ever be." She looked down embarrassed as Naruto reached into his bag. "Saura-chan…" Sakura looked up as he looked at her. "I wasn't sure how to go about this year's gift… But, I thought… I'd do this one myself… So…" He pulled out his gift as Sakura's gaze softened with a smile as he held the stuffed bear. "Onee-chan helped me to put this together. I… I hope you like it." He said handing it forward.

She smiled longingly as she held the small bear. But Naruto noticed her frown, "Don't you like it?" Sakura shook her head.

"It's not that, just…" She set the bear down as her gaze looked to the floor. "I… I couldn't decide what to get you this year… You really went out of your way for me… Yet…" She sighed, as Naruto watch her reach into her bag. "I don't even know what I got you… I had someone get me it… I feel really bad. Even after asking Meiling, and figuring out Yukito-sans… I just couldn't decide what to get you… The one closest to me, and yet…" She held out the envelope. "Here…" She muttered holding it out.

Her gaze never left the ground as he took it. She glanced to the bear as she heard him open the letter. He really did a good job on it, she wished she had done so just as much. She heard a shuffle and looked up. "Arigato Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked surprised as he engulfed her in a tight hug. "You got me what I've been wanting for some time!" As he moved back from her and she looked at the card in his hand.

"A… card?" She muttered confused, what had Genpaku given her? Naruto grinned.

"Not just any card! It's Rainbow Neos! I've needed this card for ages! And not only that, it's a really rare type!" He hugged her again. "Sakura, even if you didn't intend to, you got me great gift… But," He faced her fully, "You, who is my friend, who I'm partnered too and to whom is my girlfriend and to whom is closest to my heart. I'm glad, even after some of the stupid stuff I've done during the time of the clow cards. You've stuck by me, even at the worst of times."

She hugged him back. "Because you made mistakes, you needed someone to help you back. Even though there are things we can't change. I don't think I'd change it now. It's made us who we are, and I'm glad… I'm glad you're still here, and so am I. Otherwise now, we may not be here, perished way before during loop."

"I'm glad you're still with me…" Both spoke together as they looked to each other and chuckled lightly.

"I really am, having you here now, is the best gift of all." Naruto stated and Sakura nods back as she felt the same way. But she caught sight of something outside the glass. Both looked out at the golden particles, it was amazing… Like gold snow…

Above the sky as everyone looked on, Kero was having fun with his new powers for a bit of Christmas spirit. And below, standing on the tops of the small buildings of the theme park. The cloaked figure looked on at the sky, before looking to the wheel and vanishing as she turned to leave.

Naruto and Sakura stood quietly watching, their hands laced together as their head rested against one another with a smile on their faces.

For it truly was a year, they would never forget. As it's one that's made them stronger than they ever thought, and there was a new year to come and with it, more clow cards and challenges they must face.

The adventure may only be halfway, but with each card. Judgement day, draws near…

XXXXXXXXX

I thank all those who have continued to read this series so far. You are a dedicated lot and I'm thankful. I do hope you guys did read the last chapter, it was Naruto Sakura(k) based when I made the chapter.

I feel great! With episode 35 now done and dusted, it's time to get back to the digital world. Naruto's got his work cut out for him in the next chapter. So to all my fans off ccsn, thank you and good night! Till we meet again.

Best regards, Gogeta XP

Remember, any questions. Feel free to ask!


End file.
